Fürst der Finsternis
by aprileagle
Summary: Kann man so einfach zu anderen Menschen gehören? Können andere Leute, die sich Freunde nennen, so einfach die Familie ersetzen, wenn man auf einmal allein in der Welt ist? KOMPLETT
1. Vorwort

Kann man so einfach zu anderen Menschen gehören? Können andere Leute, die sich Freunde nennen, so einfach die Familie ersetzen, wenn man auf einmal allein in der Welt ist?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich such dich in der Dunkelheit

Bitte nimm den Schmerz von mir 

Es gibt keine Ewigkeit

Doch mein Herz zieht mich zu dir

Du wolltest nie ein Engel sein 

Ich hab die Tränen nicht gesehn

Warum lässt du mich allein?

Warum kann ich nicht mit dir gehn?"

„Keine Ewigkeit" / Blutengel


	2. Prolog: Kinder des Zorn

Prolog: Kinder des Zorn 

Allmählich färbten sich die Blätter der alten Bäume, schimmerten golden im noch kräftigen Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Die Erde war vom letzten Sommer noch angenehm warm, Zugvögel sangen ihre Abschiedsweisen.

Ein Mädchen, beinahe schon eine Frau, schritt langsam durch die bunten Alleen. Eigentlich wäre sie fröhlich gewesen an einem Tag wie diesen, der ihr alles bot, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte: Frieden, Ruhe und ein wenig Hoffnung.

Hoffnung?

Hier?

Sanfter Wind strich durch ihre grünen Haare und vorsichtig hob sie ihre linke Hand, um die widerspenstigen Strähnen hinter ihre Ohren zu schieben. Die rechte Hand hielt sie unter ihrem dunklen Umhang verborgen, beinahe krampfartig ein kleines Objekt umklammernd.

Hoffnung?

Vielleicht...

Leise raschelten die Wipfel der alten Bäume über ihr und reflexartig hob sie ihren Kopf, blinzelte verträumt in den Sonnenuntergang. Ja, es waren sehr alte Bäume. Alt und ehrwürdig, so wie fast alles an dem Platz ihrer Urahnen. Dem Ort, wo sich die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft trafen, wo Schicksale geschmiedet und wieder zerschlugen wurden.

So wie heute...

Ihre blauen Augen richtete sich auf den mächtigen Palast, der über den Baumkronen thronte. Ja, thronte war genau der richtige Ausdruck für das größte Bauwerk, das in dieser Region von Menschenhand erschaffen wurden war. Befände es sich nicht am anderen Ende Chinas, so hätte es der Großen Mauer konkurriert.

Alles eitle Protzerei!

Das Mädchen hatte dieses Gebäude noch nie gemocht, hatte sich als kleines Kind immer in dem Labyrinth von Gängen verlaufen, sich vor der Dunkelheit gefürchtet und die Einsamkeit der dicken Mauern gehasst. Bis ihre Eltern es nicht mehr ertragen und sie fortgeschickt hatten. Fort zu ihren Verwandten nach Südchina, wo sie die letzten zehn Winter ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Anstrengende, aber schöne Jahre. Selbstverständlich hatten ihre Verwandten sie in der Tradition ihrer Familie erzogen und sie ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechend ausgebildet, aber nie war sie dort derart unter Druck gesetzt worden, wie sie sich schon bei dem bloßen Anblick ihrer ehemaligen Heimat fühlte.

Alles in Ordnung, Jun-chan? 

Der dunkle Schatten, der mit einem Mal die Sonne bedeckte, hätte sie vor zehn Jahren noch zu Tode erschreckt, aber nun spendete er ihr die Wärme und den Trost, den ihre Eltern ihr immer verwehrt hatten.

Tief holte sie Luft und drehte sich zu dem großen Mann um, der neben ihr stand und sie fragend anblickte. Jemand, der nicht zu ihrer Familie gehörte, wäre schreiend davon gelaufen, denn dieser Mann weilte nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Seit nunmehr zehn Jahren nicht mehr. Um ihr persönlicher Zombie zu werden, hatte ihr Vater den berühmten Kampfsportler Li Pailong umbringen lassen, nur war bei der Beschwörung etwas schief gelaufen. Eigentlich sollte der Zombie nur auf ihren Befehl hin gehorchen, keinen eigenen Willen mehr besitzen. Dennoch veränderte sich mit Li Pailongs Tod nur, dass er keinen Hunger, keinen Durst und keinen Drang nach Schlaf mehr verspürte. Statt dessen hatte er ein kleines, verängstigtes Mädchen um sich, das einfach nur geliebt werden wollte. Der Kampfsportler brauchte einige Zeit, um zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschehen war, und es kostete ihn beinahe seinen Verstand, als er einsehen musste, dass er gegen sein Schicksal machtlos war. Dann aber besann er sich und tat das einzige, was ihm in seiner Situation noch blieb: er kümmerte sich um das ihm plötzlich anvertraute Wesen. Über die Jahre hinweg wurde er Juns bester - und zugleich einziger - Freund. Niemand wusste davon, nicht einmal ihre Verwandten.

Jun kannte ihre Familie gut genug. Sie musste dieses Geheimnis gut für sich bewahren, sonst würde sie Li Pailong verlieren. Das hätte sie nie ertragen.

Jun-chan? fragte der Zombie vorsichtig nach, als er keine Antwort erhielt. Behutsam hob er seine rechte Hand, um die Tränen fortzuwischen, die über das Gesicht des Mädchens liefen. Bitte nicht weinen. 

„Ich weiß, heute ist doch schließlich ein Freudentag!" Ihre zittrige Stimme ließ jedoch erahnen, dass sie sich alles andere als freute. Nein, sie fürchtete sich. Sie hatte so große Angst wie schon lange nicht mehr in ihrem Leben.

„Heute werde ich ihn zum ersten Mal sehen." Sie schluckte und schlang ihren linken Arm schützend um ihren Oberkörper. Trotz der wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen fror sie mit einem Mal.

Ja, heute würde sie ihn kennen lernen. Ihn, den Erben der ältesten Dynastie Chinas, der ihren Eltern vor drei Jahren geboren wurde.

„Vielleicht ist er ja ganz lieb? So wie der Sohn der Nachbarin? Der kleine Fratz..." Jun holte bebend Luft und zwang sich, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen. Li Pailong bezog hinter ihr Stellung, aber sie wusste, dass er da sein würde, sollte sie ihn brauchen.

Kleiner Fratz?

Du sprichst hier von dem Erben der Tao Dynastie! Von dem Spross deiner Eltern!

Aber er ist doch erst drei Jahre alt, bestimmt ist er ganz niedlich!

Sicher?

Sicher?

Nein...

Dennoch, vielleicht gibt es Hoffnung!

Jun drückte das flauschige Etwas in ihrer Hand fester an ihren zitternden Oberkörper und trat zögernd die Stufen der prächtigen Empfangstreppe empor. Wasserspeier starrten sie feindlich von allen Seiten an und sie fühlte sich seltsam beobachtet. Wie sehr sie dieses Gefühl als Kind gehasst hatte! Und wie sehr sie es noch heute verabscheute!

Er ist nur ein kleiner Junge.

Mein kleiner Bruder!

Langsam glitt die Sonne hinter die mächtigen Berge, bescherte dem Tal einen frühen Einbruch der Nacht. Die Vögel verstummten nacheinander, zogen sich zurück in ihre Nester. Nur hier und da zirpten einige Grillen, die das nahende Ende eines warmen Sommers noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Jun hörte sie kaum. In ihren Ohren lag nur noch der rasche Schlag ihres Herzens und ihr eigener hastiger Atem.

Zögernd hob sie ihre blasse Hand zum Klopfer und verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, heftig nach Luft schnappend.

Jun-chan? 

Sie schluckte hart und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen, um sich innerlich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ihre Eltern hatten sie extra zu diesem ehrwürdigen Tag eingeladen, da ihr Bruder offiziell zum Erbe erklärt werden würde, sie würden es mehr als missbilligen, wenn ihre Tochter in einem derartig nervösen Zustand bei ihnen auftauchte.

„Ist... ist schon... gut..."

Das Mädchen versuchte ein Lächeln. Es schmerzte.

Er ist mein kleiner Bruder!

Ich wollte doch immer ein Geschwisterchen, nicht wahr?

Ja, aber eine Schwester, keinen Erben!

Dennoch...

Tief holte sie Luft und klopfte schließlich heftig gegen die Tür aus massivem Eichenholz. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

Ein kleiner Fratz, so wird er sein. Frech und unheimlich verwöhnt, aber ich werde ihn lieb haben. Ich werde ihn den ganzen Tag umarmen und mit ihm spielen, wenn es unsere Eltern erlauben.

Genau, so wird es sein!

Ihre Augen funkelten hoffnungsvoll, als die Türen sich wie von selbst öffneten. Gemächlich trat sie ein, wohl wissend, wie viel Wert ihre Eltern auf Anstand und Würde legten. Fackeln brannten zu ihrer Rechten und sie konnte in ihrem schwachen Licht eine Gestalt ausmachen. Eine kleine Gestalt, die über den roten Samtteppich stolperte, so als sei sie das Laufen noch nicht recht gewöhnt.

Ist er das?

Mein kleiner Bruder?

Jun blieb stehen und runzelte leicht ihre Stirn. Das erste, was sie in dem dunklen Gang erkennen konnte, waren rabenschwarze Haare, genau wie die ihres Vaters. Ein wirklicher Nachfolger also. Selbstverständlich war der kleine Junge in schwarze Kleidung gehüllt. Jun konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihre Familie etwas anderes getragen hatte. Ja, ihre Eltern liebten die Dunkelheit... so wie Jun eben genau diese fürchtete.

„Wer bist du?" verlangte plötzlich eine helle Stimme zu wissen. Das Mädchen zuckte leicht zusammen und blickte direkt in gelbe Augen. Sie erinnerten sie an eine Katze. Dieser Junge war jedoch ganz und gar nicht wie ein Kätzchen, das gestreichelt werden wollte. Dafür sah er irgendwie nicht... niedlich genug aus.

Niedlich?

Ein Tao?

Aber er ist doch noch so klein!

Dennoch schien der Junge seinen Babyspeck bereits verloren zu haben, genauso wie den kindlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Keine Unschuld spiegelte sich mehr in seinen Augen, als er Li Pailong skeptisch anschaute.

„Ist das dein Zombie?" fragte er fordernd und zog an dem Umhang des Kampfsportlers. Dieser ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber Jun spürte, dass er ebenfalls besorgt war. „Ich will auch so einen. Aber Vater sagt, dass man meine Fähigkeiten erst mit fünf herausfindet. Ich will lieber ein Totenbeschwörer als ein langweiliger Schamane sein!"

Jun wurde mit jedem Moment besorgter. Sie hatte sich damals mit fünf unglaublich vor ihrem persönlichen Zombie gefürchtet und tagelang nur geweint, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam. Ihr kleiner Bruder ging jedoch direkt auf den lebenden Toten zu und berührte ihn sogar noch!

„So ein Untoter ist cool!" Der kleine Junge grinste und jagte damit seiner großen Schwester eisige Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wenn ich alt genug bin, nehm ich ihn dir weg!" Nun blitzten gelbe Augen angriffslustig. Juns Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, dann ging sie vor dem Jungen in die Hocke. So wie sie das immer bei dem Nachbarjungen getan hatte.

„Du bist Tao Ren, hab ich Recht?" fragte sie, obwohl die Antwort klar auf der Hand lag. Der Junge war das Abbild ihres Vaters.

„Genau. Der Erbe der Tao Dynastie und somit der nächste Herrscher und dein Gebieter!" Ren reckte sich, aber dennoch war er nicht größer als das vor ihm hockende Mädchen. Das wurmte ihn natürlich ungemein. „Und du bist mein Untertan, also solltest du dich vor mir im Staub wälzen!" Damit wäre sie dann kleiner als er und er würde sich bedeutend besser fühlen. Sie regte sich aber keinen Millimeter, was ihn verärgerte. Wütend trat er plötzlich nach ihr, um sie umzuwerfen.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass du dich in den Dreck werfen sollst. Bist du taub?"

Jun blickte ihn an und für einen Moment fehlten ihr die Worte. Sie wusste mit einem Mal nicht mehr, was sie genau erwartet hatte, aber dies schien all ihre geheimsten Alpträume nur noch zu übertrumpfen.

Das kann nicht wahr sein!

Frecher Fratz? Von wegen...

„Ich bin deine Schwester." Flüsterte sie und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, das ihr jedoch kläglich misslang. Ihre rechte Hand zitterte so stark, dass sie beinahe den Plüschteddy fallen ließ, den sie unter ihrem Umhang hervor holte. Er sollte das Geburtstagsgeschenk an ihren kleinen Bruder sein. Ein Geburtstags- und ein Willkommensgeschenk.

„Eine Schwester? Ein Mädchen? So was Nutzloses!" Der kleine Junge ergriff den Teddy und bevor Jun hatte reagieren können, blitzte ein Dolch in seinen noch tollpatschigen Händen – und köpfte das Stofftier.

Sie geben einem Dreijährigen einen so scharfen Gegenstand?

Juns Beine gaben nach und sie sank komplett auf ihre Knie, als der enthauptete Teddy achtlos in ihrem Schoß landete. Entsetzt starrte sie in gelbe Augen, die in dem Zwielicht des Palastes unheimlich zu leuchten schienen.

„Genauso nutzlos wie dieses Vieh da!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Erbe der Tao Dynastie um und stapfte auf noch wackeligen Beinchen zurück in die Dunkelheit. Zurück in die Finsternis, die ihn geboren hatte und die er einst beherrschen würde.

Hoffnung? Die gab es nicht. Genauso wenig, wie Jun einen kleinen Bruder hatte, den sie umarmen, mit dem sie spielen durfte. Nein, statt dessen hatten es ihre Eltern geschafft, innerhalb von nur drei Jahren aus einem Baby einen Jungen zu machen, der brutal um sich schlug, nichts und niemanden achtete.

Kleiner Fratz?

Das ist ein Monstrum!

Wie wird er erst, wenn er älter wird?

Jun nahm den zerschnittenen Teddy in ihre Arme und drückte ihn fest gegen ihren Oberkörper, bevor sie leise zu weinen begann. Sanfte Hände legten sich tröstend auf ihre Schultern, aber Li Pailong konnte ihr nicht helfen. Vermutlich konnte niemand einem Jungen helfen, dessen ganzes Leben nur darauf basieren würde, die Finsternis und den Tod zu lieben...

„Asakura Yoh?"

Sand flog durch die Luft, als sich der angesprochene Junge umdrehte. Vor ihm thronte eine Burg, die fast genauso groß war die ihr kleiner Erbauer.

„Ja?" Ein breites Grinsen lag auf einem sonnengebräunten Gesicht, dunkle Augen schauten erwartensvoll in die Leere neben sich. Die Schaufel hielt er fest in seiner Hand, so als würde er sich gleich wieder mit seinem Meisterwerk befassen, das bis jetzt mit einem unvollendeten Turm leben musste.

„Hier bin ich, Dummkopf." Ertönte dieselbe Stimme plötzlich von der anderen Seite und braune Haare wirbelten herum, als der Junge nun in die andere Richtung sah. Dass dort mit einem Mal ein anderer Junge, etwa in seinem Alter, neben ihm im Sandkasten stand, obwohl der Platz vor zwei Sekunden noch leer gewesen war, beunruhigte Yoh überhaupt nicht. Er wohnte in dem Tempel seines Großvaters, deshalb erschien ihm kaum etwas auf dieser Erde auch nur annähernd merkwürdig.

„Hallo, ich bin Yoh." Stellte er sich dem anderen Jungen vor, noch immer über das gesamte Gesicht strahlend, und hielt dem Neuankömmling seine Schaufel entgegen.

„Das weiß ich, Dummkopf. Was soll ich damit?" Der andere Junge hob fragend seine rechte Augenbraue und wich ein wenig zurück, als Yoh aufstand und ihm die Schaufel direkt in die Hand drückte.

„Na, mit mir spielen! Wir sind hier doch auf einem Spielplatz, oder? Außerdem krieg ich den Turm einfach nicht hin, der fällt immer wieder um. Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?"

Ehe der andere Junge reagieren konnte, hockte er auch schon neben Yoh im Sand und schaufelte kräftig an der Burg.

Im ersten Impuls heraus wollte er aufspringen und den kleinen Jungen neben sich überwältigen, dann aber betrachtete er die Schaufel in seiner Hand eingehender, sah Yohs glückliches Lächeln und musste gegen seinen Willen eingestehen, dass ihm dieses Spielen Spaß machte.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend über ihrer Arbeit, während das erste Laub des anbrechenden Herbstes auf den Sand herab schwebte.

„Pass auf deinen schönen Pullover auf." Meinte Yoh, als der andere Junge sich aufrichtete und den Turm gerade klopfen wollte. Rasch griff er nach dem weißen Gewand und wollte den Sand heraus schütteln, obwohl seine Knie keinen Deut besser aussahen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag hier auf dem Spielplatz verbracht und sich überhaupt nicht um sein Aussehen geschert. Die Kleidung des anderen Jungen sah aber so schön neu aus, er wollte sie nicht ruinieren.

„Was machst du da?"

Im nächsten Moment stand eine Säule aus Feuer neben dem fremden Jungen und dieser wich vor Yoh zurück, ließ beinahe den neugebauten Turm einstürzen.

Yoh hielt jedoch weiterhin fest an dem Pullover, wie er den Pancho nannte, und schaute mit offenen Augen in die Feuersäule. Dann legte er seinen Kopf schief und lächelte sogar noch breiter.

„Cool!" meinte er und zeigte auf die Flammen, deren Knistern mit einem Mal verwirrt zu klingen schien. Aber das beeindruckte Yoh überhaupt nicht. Sein Großvater hatte ihm schon merkwürdigere Dinge gezeigt. „Du hast einen Feuergeist." Die Säule drehte sich zu dem kleinen Jungen um und zwei Augen starrten erst den fremden Jungen, dann Yoh verdutzt an. „Ich wollte schon immer einen Geist, aber mein Großvater sagt, dass ich noch zu klein bin. Na ja, meine Familie ist da etwas streng, weil sie meinen, ich bin zu tollpatschig. Aber deine Eltern sind lieber. Sie haben dir einen Geist erlaubt. Ich will auch mal einen, weißt du? Aber keinen Ele... Ele... na ja, so einen Geist eben, sondern eher einen Kämpfer. So mit Schwert und so."

Yoh plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin und verzog verschmitzt seinen Mund, als er das Wort Elementargeist nicht aussprechen konnte. Er war ja schließlich erst drei Jahre alt!

Der fremde Junge hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über mit offenem Mund angeschaut, nun aber kam er wieder zur Besinnung und räusperte sich. Ein überlegenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er seine Arme vor dem Pancho verschränkte.

„Na, du bist mir aber eine Plaudertasche."

„Das sagt mein Großvater auch immer." Yoh trat näher an den anderen Jungen heran. Vor dem Feuergeist schien er sich überhaupt nicht zu fürchten. „Willst du mein Freund sein?" Yohs ausgestreckte Hand ließ den Jungen zurück weichen, so als erwarte er eine Maulschelle, und auch die Flammen loderten für einen Augenblick heißer. Dann erst wurde sich der fremde Junge der Frage bewusst.

„Was?"

„Willst du mein Freund sein? Dann könnten wir jeden Tag hier spielen." Yoh grinste erwartungsvoll in ein plötzlich bleiches Gesicht, hielt weiterhin geduldig seine sonst so zappelige Hand dem anderen entgegen. „Das wäre super!"

Dunkle Augen wurden mit jedem Satz immer größer.

„Du willst mein Freund sein? Mein Freund? Weißt du überhaupt, mit wem du redest?" Der fremde Junge sah sich kurz um, aber es war niemand in der Nähe.

„Nö, aber du bist lieb."

Yohs Grinsen war beinahe so groß wie die Überraschung des anderen.

„Lieb? Sagtest du gerade lieb? Sag mal, tickst du noch richtig? Ich bin Hao! Ich..." Was immer Hao als nächstes sagen wollte, es erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als Yoh einfach seine Hand ergriff und sie mit der schmächtigen Kraft eines Dreijährigen fest hielt.

„Hallo, Hao. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Warme Hände umschlossen eisige Finger fast vollkommen. Haos Körper war schließlich auch erst drei Jahre alt. Schweigend sahen sie sich an, warmer Spätsommerwind fuhr durch braune Haare. Der Feuergeist verkam, nun vollkommen verstört, zu einem Flämmchen.

„Da du jetzt mein Freund bist, lass uns weiter spielen, Hao." Yoh ersetzte seine warme Hand mit einer Schaufel und wandte sich wieder seinem Meisterwerk zu. In einer halben Stunde würde er nach Hause zum Essen laufen müssen, bis dahin wollte er wenigstens den Turm beendet haben.

Sein Freund?

Ich und... lieb?

Hao schluckte sichtlich und sah von der Schaufel zu der knienden Person herab. Dann trat er vorsichtig zu Yoh herüber und legte seine freie Hand auf Yohs Schulter, als bestünde dieser aus Glas. Die Kinderstimme war leise, aber dennoch verständlich.

„Danke, Kleiner."

„Gern geschehen!"

Yohs Lächeln stellte das Licht der untergehenden Sonne in den Schatten.

„Lass sofort meinen Enkel los, du Ausgeburt der Hölle!" Die zornige Stimme zeriss die friedliche Stille, ließ beide Jungen vor Schreck zusammen zucken. Yoh drehte leicht seinen Kopf und erkannte den alten Mann sofort.

„Opa?" fragte er erstaunt, denn er hatte selten seinen Großvater so aufgeregt – und so wütend erlebt. „Was gibt's?" Abendbrot war doch schließlich noch eine Weile hin, nicht wahr? Oder hatte er etwas angestellt? Hatte sein Großvater etwa herausgefunden, dass er seine Portion Sashimi immer an die Katze verfütterte, weil er das Essen einfach nicht mochte, die liebe Minka es dafür aber umso mehr?

„Geh sofort von meinem Enkelsohn fort, du Satan!" Asakura Yohmeis Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Angst. Irgendwie hatte er gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, deshalb war er her gekommen. Dennoch hatte er nicht erwartet, seinen Enkel in Begleitung seines größten Feindes anzutreffen.

Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen!

„Und was willst du tun, wenn ich einfach hier bleibe?" meinte plötzlich Hao und der Feuergeist kehrte in seine heißeste Gestalt zurück. „Was, du alter Mann?"

Er wollte lachen, böswillig und überlegen, so wie immer, aber er konnte es nicht. Noch immer verharrte seine linke Hand auf der warmen Schulter des Jungen, der ihm blind vertraute. Der zu ihm gehörte, in mehr als des Schicksals Hinsicht. Eigentlich war er gekommen, um ihn zu vernichten, um ihn an seinen angestammten Platz zurück zu führen, aber nun, da er ihn kennen gelernt hatte, konnte er das nicht mehr.

Er findet mich lieb...

Yohs Großvater schien aber nicht die Meinung seines Enkels zu teilen. Sofort hob er seinen Stab, angriffsbereit. Auch der Feuergeist thronte nun mächtig hinter Hao, ließ dessen braune Haare rötlich leuchten.

„Was?"

Feindlich starrten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen, jeder bereit, den anderen mit einem Schlag zu vernichten.

„Das ist mein neuer Freund, Opa." Platzte Yoh in die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. „Wir haben zusammen diesen Turm gebaut." Stolz zeigte er mit seinem Ärmchen auf die Burg neben sich, sah weder das entsetzte Gesicht seines Großvaters, noch das überlegene Grinsen Haos.

„Was... was redest du da?"

„Das bedeutet, dass eure Familie einen Dummkopf aufzieht." Übersetzte Hao und lachte hämisch. Er verstummte jedoch abrupt, als Yoh in sein Lachen einstimmte.

„Dummkopf. So nennt mich Anna auch immer." Kicherte der kleine Junge und schaute sanft zu Hao empor, völlig ignorant ob der gefährlichen Situation, in der er sich befand. Ein Wink Haos genügte, um ihn vom Feuergeist qualvoll verbrennen zu lassen. Yoh wusste jedoch, dass ihm von dem fremden Junge kein Schmerz drohte. Seltsamerweise hatte er Recht.

„Yoh, geh dort sofort weg!" befahl ihm sein Großvater, der nun seinen Stab drohend über seinem Kopf hielt. Aber er wusste, dass er nicht angreifen konnte. Nicht, so lange sein Enkel zwischen ihm und dem gefürchteten Feind stand.

„Warum denn? Er ist doch mein Freund! Ich will doch nur mit ihm spielen!" Yohs Stimme war trotzig.

„Dein Freund? Das ist dein größter Feind, Yoh! Das ist Hao! Er will dich töten, also mach, dass du da weg kommst."

„Hä?"

„Geh sofort da weg, Yoh! Ich verbiete dir, mit diesem Teufel zu spielen!" Asakura Yohmei war langsam wirklich verzweifelt. Wieso gehorchte ihm Yoh nicht? Weshalb konnte er nicht einmal das tun, was man von ihm verlangte? Sah er denn nicht, dass sein Leben davon abhing?

Yoh streckte seine Unterlippe vor und schmollte.

Nein, offensichtlich verstand er den Ernst der Lage nicht.

„Nenn ihn nicht Teufel!" Er ballte seinen kleinen Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich such mir meine Freunde selbst raus, und ich will ihn zum Freund. Er ist lieb!" bockig sah er seinen Großvater an, der erstaunt seine Augen aufriss.

Hao, der gegen seinen Willen errötete, nutzte seine Chance. Asakura Yohmei war zu überrascht, er würde nicht versuchen, ihn anzugreifen, wenn er sich von seinem Schutzschild fortbewegte. Kurz beugte er sich zu Yoh hinunter, sah nun kristallklare Tränen in dunklen Augen schwimmen, die den seinen so sehr ähnelten.

„Sei nicht traurig." Flüsterte er leise und konnte dem Drang einfach nicht widerstehen, durch braune Haare zu strubbeln. Ja, sie waren genau so widerspenstig, wie sie aussahen. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen, das verspreche ich."

„Wirklich?" Yohs Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf.

„Wirklich." Hao konnte nicht anders, er musste Yohs Lächeln einfach erwidern.

„Bist du dann noch immer mein Freund?"

Hao sah ihn für einen Moment schweigend an und sprang schließlich in die wartenden Arme seines Feuergeistes. Ihm konnten die Flammen nichts anhaben, auch nicht die Schwüre des alten Mannes, der zu seinem Enkel rannte, um ihn schützend zu umarmen.

„Stell mir dieselbe Frage noch einmal in zehn Jahren, Kleiner."

Yohs Tränen rannen nun offen über seine Wangen und er streckte seine Ärmchen nach dem neugewonnenen Freund aus, den er so plötzlich wieder verlieren musste. Freund? Nein, irgendwie war er mehr gewesen. Viel mehr, auch wenn sich das der Dreijährige nicht erklären konnte.

„Ich werde warten!"

Hao schenkte dem kleinen Jungen eines seiner arrogantesten Lächeln, das aber leicht bröckelte. Dann drehte er sich um und war zusammen mit seinem Feuergeist im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

„Sicher..."

Ist es wirklich zehn Jahre her?

Die junge Frau stand hinter der Gardine und schaute schweigend hinab auf die Allee, die sie vor zehn Jahren gekommen war, um für den Rest ihres Lebens hier zu bleiben. Nun ging ein Junge unter den alten Bäumen entlang, deren buntes Laub um seinen schwarzen Mantel tanzten. Er blickte nicht zurück, aber sie wusste, dass ihm dieser Abschied schwer fiel, selbst wenn es nur für zwei Wochen war.

Zwei Wochen...

Blaue Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und die junge Frau unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als sie ihre Hand gegen das kalte Glas presste, so, als wollte sie den Jungen zurück halten. Ja, ihm fiel dieser Abschied schwer, auch wenn er es nicht einmal unter Androhung von Folter zugegeben hätte. Ihr brach er das Herz.

Bist du dir sicher, Jun-chan? 

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um ihren Oberkörper, hielten sie sanft fest, als ihre Füße nachgaben. Dennoch konnte sie den Blick nicht von der Gestalt abwenden, die sich entschlossenen Schrittes auf nach Japan machte. Noch glaubte der Junge, dass er dort lediglich seine Herbstferien verbringen würde...

„Ja, Li. Er würde es nicht ertragen." Jun wischte sich mit zittrigen Händen die Tränen vom Gesicht. Langsam verschwand die dunkle Gestalt im aufsteigenden Nebel und ihr war wie Sterben bei dem Wissen, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

„Es ist besser so, Li." Flüsterte sie und musste husten. „Ich will ihm all das ersparen, es war schon schwer genug mit Mutter." Li Pailong hielt sie fester, als sie zu zittern begann und hob sie schließlich in seine starken Arme.

„Außerdem ist er dort unter Menschen, die ihn lieben, Li. Sie haben innerhalb weniger Monate vollbracht, was ich in all den Jahren nicht fähig war zu tun. Es wird ihm gut bei ihnen gehen. Besser als hier bei mir..." Noch mehr Tränen rannen über ihr bleiches Gesicht.

Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett, Jun-chan. 

Jun nickte nur, alle Worte waren gesagt worden. Müde vom Weinen lehnte sie sich gegen den Oberkörper ihres Beschützers und ließ sich von ihm auf ihre Couch tragen, auf der sie die letzten Nächte verbracht hatte, wenn der Schmerz zu groß wurde. Eine weiche Decke wurde um ihre Hüften gelegt und sie lächelte traurig, als sie sanfte Hände spürte, die liebevoll durch ihre offenen Haare strichen.

„Hast du Angst, Li?"

Nein. 

„Das ist gut."

Ich werde dich immer beschützen. 

„Ja, ich weiß..."

Langsam glitt sie hinüber in das Reich der Träume. Faust hatte Recht gehabt, diese Tabletten wirkten Wunder, sie spürte nicht das kleinste Unbehagen. Nur der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen wollte nicht vergehen, aber diesen konnte selbst der größte Wunderdoktor nicht behandeln.

Waren es wirklich nur zehn Jahre, in denen ich seine große Schwester sein durfte?


	3. Aster: Kapitel 1: Erbe

**Hauptteil 1: Aster**

**Kapitel 1: Erbe**

„Was zum Geier mach ich eigentlich hier?"

Tao Ren ließ seine schwere Reisetasche in das feuchte Laub fallen. Auf dem Weg vom Flughafen hatte es geregnet, und natürlich war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, ein Taxi aufzutreiben. Anscheinend gab es in dieser verschlafenen Gegend um Mitternacht niemanden mehr, der noch arbeitete. Also war er den ganzen Weg hinaus gelaufen und hatte über das Wetter geschimpft – und natürlich über sich selbst. Wie war seine Schwester nur auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen, ihn hierher nach Japan zu schicken? Ja, wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen, dass er ihr sogar noch zugestimmt hatte?

Über diese und andere Fragen hatte er die letzten Stunden ausführlich nachgedacht und war zu dem Standpunkt gekommen, dass er total übergeschnappt gewesen sein musste, als er vor nicht einmal einem halben Tag ein Flugzeug in China bestieg und hier her flog. Ganz einfach so. Ohne jemandem bescheid zu geben. Ohne überhaupt erst einmal nachzufragen, ob er denn erwünscht war, ob er hier einfach so hereinschneien und übernachten durfte – und das noch für zwei Wochen!

„Ich bin so ein Volltrottel!"

Gelbe Augen blitzten wütend, während er seiner Tasche einen Tritt verpasste. Es war mitten in der Nacht und Yoh und Anna wollten bestimmt einfach nur in Ruhe ihre Herbstferien verbringen. Nun gut, sie hatten die letzten Monate während des Shaman Fights Seite an Seite gekämpft, aber das hatte sie allerhöchstens zu Teampartnern gemacht, nicht wahr? Bestimmt wollten die zwei erst einmal ausspannen von all den Anstrengungen und nicht gleich wieder an all die Kämpfe erinnert werden. Besonders an den allerletzten Kampf, der ihnen beinahe das Leben kostete – und Hao zerstörte.

„Ich hab schließlich nicht den Stand von Manta-kun."

Nein, den hatte er nicht. Genauso wenig, wie er Oyasuda Mantas offenes Wesen besaß. Er war einfach nur ein Teampartner gewesen. Und nur, weil Yoh freundlich gewesen und in seiner Gegenwart gelächelt hatte, glaubte nun Jun gleich, dass er, Tao Ren, Freunde gefunden hätte.

Hah! Dabei grinst Yoh doch immer so dämlich!

Trotzdem hatte Ren sich überzeugen lassen und stand nun vor dem Haus der Asakuras – und damit ziemlich tief in der Patsche. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er da wieder herauskommen sollte.

„Was mach ich hier?" wiederholte er seine Frage und verdrehte genervt seine Augen, als Bason, sein Geist, sich gähnend aus der Totentafel, die er unter seinem Mantel trug, materialisierte.

Wenn du mich fragst, würde ich an deiner Stelle einfach anklopfen und schauen, wie sie reagieren. Ansonsten... Der Geist, der weder Regen noch Kälte spüren konnte, lächelte schelmisch. ... ansonsten kannst du ja immer noch die Stunden bis zum Flughafen zurück waten und dir dort ein Hotelzimmer suchen. 

Ein eisiger Wind fuhr durch die Bäume, ließ Ren gegen seinen Willen erschaudern. Allein die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Marsch brachte seine Stimmung schnurstracks in den tiefsten Keller. Rabenschwarze Haare klebten in seinem bleichen Gesicht und da er nichts anderes zu tun wusste, gab er seiner Tasche einen weiteren Kick.

Nicht! Du zerstörst sonst das Gastgeschenk! warnte ihn der chinesische Krieger, worauf er nur verständnislose Blicke erntete.

„Gastgeschenk?" Mit einem Mal war Ren in Panik. „Das liegt noch zu Hause auf meinem Bett!"

Aber du bist doch extra noch mal zurück gerannt. Ich dachte... 

„Ach, halt die Klappe!" Obwohl sein restlicher Körper vor Kälte zitterte, spürte er, wie sich sein Gesicht unangenehm erhitzte. Oh, wie er es hasste zu erröten! Aber eher würde er sterben, als Bason zu sagen, dass er nur wegen seines Kuscheltieres zurück gerannt war und dabei das Gastgeschenk total übersehen hatte.

Das Gastgeschenk!

Was soll ich zu Yoh sagen?

Die Panik breitete sich in seinem Körper aus wie die lodernden Flammen auf einem Scheiterhaufen.

Was soll ich Anna sagen!

„Am besten, ich geh wieder. War eh ne totale Scheißidee." Grummelte Ren und schulterte seine Tasche wieder. Irgendwie wog sie viel mehr als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. War er etwa schon so müde? Ren runzelte die Stirn und blickte zu Boden, nur, um entnervt aufzustöhnen. Unter dem Laub hatte sich eine tiefe Pfütze versteckt. Folglich waren seine Kleidungsstücke nun mit dreckigem Regenwasser vollgesogen und wogen deshalb schwer. Außerdem waren sie nass, verdreckt – und somit vollkommen unbrauchbar für ihn.

„Na fabelhaft! Geht denn heute alles schief!"

Wütend schleuderte er die Tasche gegen die Eingangspforte, wo sie mit einem klatschenden Geräusch auf den Boden fiel. Nach weiteren Fußtritten auf das unschuldige Opfer, die seine Situation aber nicht besserten, setzte er sich schließlich zornig darauf.

„Warum ich?" zischte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen und lehnte sich gegen das hölzerne Eingangsportal. „Warum ich!"

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Einfach hier sitzen bleiben? Nein, dafür wurde es zu kalt. Schließlich hatte er nicht umsonst Herbst- und keine Sommerferien. Die Wälder färbten sich bunt, die Nächte wurden immer härter, der erste Frost war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Wenn er jetzt im Freien blieb, konnte er sich ernsthaft erkälten. Besonders in seinen nassen Schuhen.

Wenigstens hat die Jacke, die mir Jun zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hat, das Wasser abhalten.

Sein Gesicht hellte sich bei dem Gedanken an seine Schwester ein wenig auf, um gleich wieder zusammen zu fallen. Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein und hier her kommen können? Sicher hatte Jun es nur gut gemeint, aber sie kannte Yoh doch gar nicht!

Kenn ich ihn überhaupt?

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er wusste, dass er weder hier draußen bleiben, noch anklopfen konnte. Nein, wie ein totaler Volltrottel wollte er sich nicht aufführen. Einfach so bei Leuten reinschneien, die ihn vielleicht gar nicht haben wollten – und das dann gleich für ganze zwei Wochen!

„Verdammt!"

Ren schlug seine geballte Faust gegen das Tor, das darauf hin nachgab. Der Junge verlor seinen Halt und fiel rücklings... in eine unglaublich tiefe Pfütze. Er spürte deutlich, wie ihm die eiskalte Brühe in seinen Kragen und seine Ärmel lief, sich somit einen Weg zu seinem noch trocknen Pullover bahnte. Hektisch strampelte er umher, hatte schon Angst, im Vorgarten zu Yohs Haus ertrinken zu müssen, bis er schließlich auf seine Knie kam und einfach nur für einige Momente inmitten der Pfütze hocken blieb. Es machte ja doch keinen Unterschied mehr. Jetzt war er völlig nass.

Ein erneuter Windstoß fuhr durch die Bäume, die das Grundstück säumten, und dieses Mal musste Ren niesen. Bason erschien vor ihm und an seinem verkniffenen Grinsen konnte Ren sich vorstellen, welches Bild er wohl gerade abgab.

„Kein. Wort. Bason." schnappte er und schlug, da er glaubte, dass es ihm nun auch nicht mehr schaden konnte, mit beiden Fäusten wütend in die Pfütze. „So! Eine! Scheiße!" fluchte er laut.

Egal, wie gut es seine Schwester auch gemeint hatte, das alles entwickelte sich allmählich zu einem Alptraum.

Allmählich?

Allmählich!

In dem Moment wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen und grelles Licht erhellte die regnerische Nacht. Ren kniff geblendete seine Augen zusammen, konnte nur einen Schatten erkennen, der sich ihm langsam näherte.

„Wer ist da?" hörte er eine ihm nur all zu bekannte Stimme und hatte nur noch den Wunsch, sich in Luft auflösen zu können. Es war eindeutig Yoh, der sich ihm näherte. Ein sehr verschlafen klingender Yoh, der ihn, den ehemals gefürchtesten Schamanen in ganz China, gleich entdecken würde – wie er in einer Pfütze, in der Mitte in der Nacht ein Bad ohne Mondschein nahm.

Er wird mich einliefern. Bestimmt.

„Ren? Bist du das?" Yohs Stimme klang ungläubig und Ren stöhnte leise auf. Wenn jetzt jemand eine Kamera holte, er würde damit jeden Trottel-des-Jahres -Wettbewerb gewinnen.

Er wird mich einliefern!

Ein weiterer eiskalter Windstoß ließ Ren fröstelnd zusammen fahren und er entschied, dass die Zellen in einer Anstalt wenigstens weich und vor allen Dingen wunderbar warm waren. Erst recht diese weißen Jacken...

Bevor er jedoch seinen trüben Gedankengang beenden konnte, wurde Ren plötzlich von dem Schatten umarmt und ganz fest gedrückt. Für einen Moment hatte Ren das Wort Knuddelanfall im Sinn, das seine Schwester immer als Ausrede benutzt hatte, dann aber schnappte er nach Luft, denn beide verloren sie das Gleichgewicht und Ren machte erneute Bekanntschaft mit dem kalten Regenwasser.

„Ren! Du bist es wirklich! Das ist echt obercool!"

Die Augen des jungen Chinesen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Licht und er konnte das Grinsen neben sich sehen, das er überall auf der Welt als das Yoh-Grinsen wiedererkannt hätte. Yoh kniete neben ihm im Schlamm und schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Statt dessen lachte er herzhaft, nicht im Leisesten daran denkend, den anderen Jungen wieder los zu lassen.

„Supi! Ich hab heute erst grünes Licht von Anna bekommen und wollte dich morgen anrufen, ob du Lust hast, die Herbstferien hier zu verbringen. Aber ich sehe, da bist du mir wohl zuvor gekommen." Yoh deutete auf die Reisetasche, die nun im Licht der Lampe noch dreckiger aussah, und schüttelte glücklich, wenn auch ein wenig ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Du willst doch für die Herbstferien hier bleiben, oder?"

Ren, der sich aus der Umarmung des anderen Jungen befreien wollte, nickte nur und wurde gleich wieder zurück in die Pfütze gezerrt, als Yoh einen Freudentanz aufführte. Natürlich wieder, ohne sein Opfer los zu lassen.

„Das ist ja einfach nur genial! Da können wir ins Kino gehen! Und das neu eröffnete McDoof erkunden! Außerdem kommen Horo Horo und Ryu nächste Woche. Wir wollen Drachensteigen gehen! Und außerdem können wir..."

„Und außerdem könnt ihr zwei jetzt erst einmal baden gehen!"

Beide, Asakura Yoh und Tao Ren, das Opfer in seinen Armen, zuckten schuldbewusst zusammen, als sie die strenge Stimme von Kyoyama Anna, Yohs Verlobter, vernahmen. Beide drehten sich zur offenen Haustür und sahen besagtes Mädchen, das langsam zu ihnen hinüber schlenderte. Anna betrachtete Rens Reisetasche nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, dann schaute sie Yoh und Ren skeptisch an.

„Neues Hobby, Yoh? Um Mitternacht in einer Pfütze baden?" Sie gähnte unterdrückt und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln konnte sie jedoch nicht zurück halten. „Lass ihn los, Yoh, bring seine Tasche ins Haus und kümmere dich um das Badewasser. Denn so ein Dreckschwein will ich nicht im Haus haben."

Yoh blinzelte, und blinzelte erneut. Dann wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass er Ren mit seiner Umarmung fast erwürgte. Mit einem weiteren seiner typischen Yoh-Grinsen gab er den jungen Chinesen endlich frei und kletterte aus der Pfütze.

„Stell sie gleich in den Waschraum. Ich hab morgen eh deine Hemden zu sortieren." Ordnete Anna in ihrer typischen Stimme an, der niemand zu widersprechen wagte. Nicht einmal Ren, der die von ihr dargebotene Hand ergriff und sich aus dem Schlamm helfen ließ. Bason hatte sich wieder in seiner Totentafel versteckt, Ren würde ihn später einen Feigling schimpfen.

„Willkommen zurück, Ren-kun." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen.

„Arigatou, Anna-san." Ren verbeugte sich und errötete tief, als sich ein Dreckbatzen von seinem Haar löste und direkt auf ihre Hausschuhe fiel. „Gomen..."

Sie zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und ging zurück zum Haus. Wie immer stellte sie keine weiteren Fragen. Das hatte sie nie getan. Selbst die verrücktesten Situationen konnten sie nicht aus der Fassung bringen – solange es Yoh dabei gut ging.

„Lass es aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, Ren-kun. Ein Verrückter reicht mir." Vor der Haustür streifte sie ihre Hausschuhe ab und ließ den jungen Chinesen herein.

Die Bedeutung ihrer letzten Worte würde Ren erst Wochen später begreifen.

„Es geht doch nichts über ein Mitternachtsbad." Yoh lehnte sich in dem warmen Wasser zurück und schloss genüsslich seine Augen. Der Regen hatte vor zehn Minuten aufgehört und nachdem sie sich unter der Dusche gesäubert hatten, stand nichts mehr einem erquicklichen Bad im hauseigenen Pool im Wege. Wenn jetzt noch die Wolkendecke aufriss und die Sterne preis gab, dann wäre es perfekt.

„Besonders, wenn man am nächsten Morgen keine Schule hat." Yoh klatschte glücklich in seine Hände. „Zwei Wochen ausschlafen. Juchhu!"

„Musst du denn nicht trainieren?" Ren glitt neben ihm in das klare Wasser und seufzte wohlig auf, als die Wärme langsam in seinen kalten Körper zurück kehrte. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er wirklich in dem Regen gefroren hatte.

„Aber doch nicht vierzehn Tage lang!" protestierte Yoh. „Vielleicht morgen ein wenig und übermorgen, dann geht's aber auf ins Vergnügen! Ins Kino will Anna ja auch mit und Drachensteigen mag sie ebenfalls. An den Tagen hab ich auf alle Fälle frei!"

„Kann ich mit trainieren kommen?" Ren fragte sich für einen winzigen Augenblick, wo diese offene Frage her kam, die so gar nicht seinem Charakter entsprach, verwarf seine Verwunderung dann aber mit der Begründung, dass dies Yohs Ausstrahlung war.

„Na klar. Das wäre super!" Der junge Japaner öffnete seine Augen und strahlte ihn fröhlich an. „Lass dir nur von Anna keine Gewichte aufhalsen."

„Ich werd mich in Acht nehmen."

Für einige Augenblicke saßen beide mit geschlossenen Augen in dem warmen Wasser und genossen die Stille. Bason und Amidamaru nahmen am anderen Ende des Pools Platz, verhielten sich aber ebenfalls leise. Gut, beide waren Geister, aber das bedeutete ja nicht, auf allen Luxus zu verzichten. Vielleicht konnten sie das warme Wasser nicht mehr spüren, besaßen wohl aber noch genügend Erinnerungen daran.

„Kann ich euch zwei Kindsköpfe allein lassen oder braucht ihr noch etwas?" Eine Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Ren rutschte bis zum Hals ins Wasser, als Anna das Badehaus betrat. Normalerweise wäre das Mädchen nicht einfach so in ein Jungenbad eingedrungen. Aber normalerweise wälzte sich ihr Verlobter und ein guter Bekannter nicht im Schlamm.

Ein guter Bekannter? Ist es das, was ich bin?

Oder gar ein guter Freund?

Ich, Taro Ren, ein guter Freund?

„Alles ok, Anna. Arigatou. Du kannst dann ins Bett gehen." Antwortete Yoh und duckte sich, als sie sein Handtuch ergriff und damit durch seine noch feuchten Haare rubbelte.

„Gut, mach aber nicht mehr all zu lange. Du bist morgen schließlich mit dem Frühstück dran." Sie grinste Yoh diabolisch an und Ren versank nun bis zur Nasenspitze im Wasser. Anna konnte ihm manchmal richtig Angst machen.

„Und ich möchte ein Frühstück mit allem drum und dran. Im Bett! Und verschütte dieses Mal nicht den Kaffee!" Ein weiteres diabolisches Grinsen und damit war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Das minutenlange Schweigen, das folgte, wurde schließlich von Yoh unterbrochen, der Ren verlegen angrinste.

„Kannst du Kaffee kochen?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Meine Rettung! Ich verschütte immer den Kaffee, damit sie nicht mitbekommt, was für schlimmes Zeug ich da zusammen braue." Yoh grinste noch schiefer.

„Du bist mir schon einer." Ren schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er ebenfalls leise kichern musste. „Weck mich einfach rechtzeitig."

„Ich muss dich aber vorwarnen. Ich bin ein fürchterlicher Morgenmuffel." Der junge Japaner streckte sich wieder in dem warmen Wasser aus und legte seinen Kopf auf den Beckenrand. Dann betrachtete er den wolkenverhangenen Himmel mit der Hoffnung auf einen Stern oder sogar eine Sternschnuppe.

„Kein Problem, ich bin ein Ganztagsmuffel." Entgegnete Ren ein wenig zynischer als beabsichtigt. Sofort erhielt er auch die Aussage von Yoh, der seinen Blick vom Himmel nicht abwandte in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zu ließ.

„Gar nicht wahr!"

Ren, der die Ausdrücke in den Gesichtern von Yohs Freunden oft genug während der vergangenen Monate gesehen hatte, widersprach ihm innerlich, sagte laut jedoch nichts dazu. Yoh hatte ein sehr offenes Wesen, kam mit jedem Menschen zurecht. Aber bei bestimmten Themen wurde er sehr ernst und da war es klüger, nicht mit ihm zu streiten. Besonders nicht, wenn man mitten in der Nacht unangemeldet auftauchte, das Bad besetzte und außerdem eine Tasche voll dreckiger Kleidung in die Waschkammer stellte.

Weitere zehn Minuten saßen sie so im warmen Wasser und Ren war sich nicht sicher, ob er bereits eingenickt war, als er plötzlich Yohs Stimme neben sich vernahm.

„Wir sollten besser rausgehen, bevor wir noch verschrumpeln."

Als der junge Chinese seine Augen öffnete, sah er Yoh, der eingehend seine Finger begutachtete und schließlich aus dem Wasser stieg. Fröstelnd lief er über die kalten Steine und hüllte sich schließlich in seinen Morgenmantel.

„Hier." Einen zweiten hielt er Ren entgegen, der umständlich aus dem Pool kletterte. Sein Körper war doch müder, als er sich das eingestehen wollte. Ein wenig Leben kehrte wieder in ihn zurück, als er die eisige Kälte der Herbstnacht spürte, aber er wusste, dass er besser ins Bett kroch – oder besser, auf einen Futon. So etwas benutzten ja Anna und Yoh noch als traditionsbewusste Japaner. Was auch immer, Hauptsache, er konnte sich hinlegen und schlafen. Deshalb trocknete er sich nur halbherzig ab und war bereits im Begriff, in den Schlafanzug zu steigen, den Anna ihm hingelegt hatte, als Yoh ihn zurück hielt.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du mit klatschnassen Haaren ins Bett willst. Du wirst dir den Tod holen."

Den Tod holen...

Für einen Moment starrten sie einander an und Ren erinnerte sich noch sehr gut , dass Yoh einmal im Scherz gesagt hatte, dass der junge Chinese ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung wie der Tod persönlich vorgekommen war, wie er auf seinem Ross thronte, ganz in Schwarz gehüllt, mit einer blitzenden Sense in der Hand. Ja, Yoh hatte es scherzend gesagt, aber seine Augen waren ernst geblieben. So als habe er ihn stumm gebeten, nie wieder so hartherzig zu sein wie damals vor über einem Jahr, wo er auf Yoh traf und diesen als seinen Rivalen im Shaman Fight sofort umbringen wollte.

„Ach, das geht schon." Antwortete Ren, schob die Erinnerung an sein anderes Ich, an ein anderes Leben entscheiden beiseite. Dies waren seine Herbstferien, er konnte später noch lang genug den trüben Gedanken nachhängen, wenn er wieder in China und dort wieder bei seinen ach so tollen Privatlehrern war.

„Im Schlamm baden ist cool, das ist's nicht." Yohs Miene wurde für einen Moment ernst, dann grinste er wieder frech und drückte Ren auf einen Schemel neben sich, den man normalerweise benutzte, um sich vor dem japanischen Bad mit Hilfe eines Kübels zu säubern. Der Junge griff aber nicht nach einem Eimer, sondern nach einem weichen Handtuch, mit dem er durch Yohs Haare fuhr.

„Autsch! Ich will noch keine Glatze haben!" Ren wollte sich der rauen Behandlung entziehen, aber Yohs presste ihn zurück auf den Schemel.

„Dann hättest du nie wieder nasse Haare." Kicherte der junge Japaner und führte seine Folter weiter. Bei jedem anderen wäre Ren wohl aufgesprungen und hätte ihn fürchterlich angeschrieen. Aber irgendwie konnte er das bei Yoh nicht, und das lag bestimmt nicht daran, dass es dieser geschafft hatte, ihn zwei Mal zu besiegen und ihm das Leben zu retten, wusste der Teufel wie oft schon. So brummelte er nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und kniff die Augen zusammen. Nach einer endlosen Minute war die Quälerei vorbei – und trotzdem durfte Ren nicht aufstehen.

„Wenn du die jetzt nicht kämmst, hast du morgen den schönsten Fitz drin."

„Na und?"

„Willst du wirklich morgen rumlaufen wie ein explodiertes Kopfkissen?"

„Ich will ins Bett!"

„Ach, halt einfach still." Yohs Stimme verriet sein Lächeln. Vermutlich stellte er sich das Kopfkissen gerade bildlich vor, was Ren nicht sonderlich erheiterte. Aber er war viel zu müde, um noch zu argumentieren, dass er mit Sicherheit keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zu einem Couch-Accessoire hatte. So seufzte er nur, als Yoh den Kamm ergriff und stellte sich auf das Schlimmste ein. Seine Haare waren zwar recht kurz, aber wenn das Abtrocknen schon so schmerzhaft gewesen war, würde das Kämmen erst recht zur Tortur werden.

Yoh fuhr durch pechschwarze Strähnen – und die Pein blieb aus. Überrascht öffnete Ren seine Augen, aber auch beim nächsten Versuch verlor er kein einziges Haar.

„Ein Glück, ich werde doch nicht glatzköpfig."

„Ich kann nicht besonders gut Haare abtrocknen."

„Hab ich bemerkt."

„Sei still und halt still, sonst flecht ich dir kleine Zöpfchen."

„Mit der Länge?"

„Anna hat sogar in Mantas Haare Zöpfe gekriegt – und hat's mir beigebracht."

Ren stellte sich sein Ebenbild im Spiegel vor mit lauter Zöpfen, die ihm vom Kopf standen wie die Stachel vom Igel, und entschied sich für das Ruhighalten. Ergeben schloss er seine Augen und ließ Yoh sich um seine Haare kümmern. So ungeschickt der junge Japaner mit dem Handtuch umging, so sanft war er mit dem Kamm. Bald entspannte sich Ren völlig, musste unwillkürlich an seine ältere Schwester denken. Als er noch ein ganz kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatte sie ihm immer die Haare gewaschen und hinterher genauso liebevoll gekämmt. Damals war er so ein Ekel zu ihr gewesen, und sie hatte immer zu ihm gestanden. Manchmal hatte sie geweint, wenn er sie wieder beschimpft und mit der Seife und dem Handtuch beworfen hatte, aber sie hatte sich nie vor ihrer Aufgabe als große Schwester gedrückt. Was immer er auch tat, um sie loszuwerden, sie blieb immer bei ihm.

Ren fragte sich, ob er je all das wieder gut machen würde, was er ihr während seiner Kindheit antat. Aber nun war sein Vater besiegt, er selbst hatte seine eigenen Fehler erkannt. Jetzt hatte er genug Zeit seiner Schwester zu zeigen, was sie ihm wirklich bedeutete und dass all das vergangene Taten eines irrgeleiteten Kindes gewesen waren, die er nie wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

„Wenn ich dir jetzt hinter den Ohren kraule, fängst du dann auch an zu schnurren?" Yohs Kichern drang nur langsam in Rens zähflüssige Gedanken. Müde öffnete er seine Augen und stellte fest, dass er sich gegen den jungen Japaner gelehnt hatte und nicht weit vom Traumland entfernt war.

„Stichel mich morgen weiter, wenn ich wach bin." Ren erhob sich schwerfällig und trottete müde hinter Yoh her. Bason folgte ihm, wobei der Geist fast noch müder aussah als er, obwohl die Toten keinen wirklichen Schlaf mehr brauchten. Vermutlich war die Erinnerung an ein schön heißes Bad zu anstrengend gewesen.

Damit werd ich ihn morgen aufziehen.

Ren grinste müde und wäre beinahe gegen Yoh geprallt, der plötzlich anhielt und die Papiertür aufschob. Der junge Chinese erkannte das Zimmer, in dem er schon einmal übernachtet hatte – gemeinsam mit einem schnarchenden Ryu und einem im Schlaf sprechenden Horo Horo, eher auf einer unfreiwilligen Basis natürlich.

Ist das jetzt freiwilliger?

Wie auch immer, darüber würde er morgen nachdenken.

Ren rieb sich die schläfrig Augen und tapste in die angenehme Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Anna hatte bereits den Futon ausgebreitet und Ren ließ sich erschöpft darauf fallen. Mit letzter Kraft zerrte er die Decke über seinen Körper und drehte sich gähnend auf die Seite, eine Stellung, in der er immer schlief.

„Nacht, Ren. Falls etwas sein sollte, weck uns. Wir sind gleich nebenan."

„Ok. Nacht, Yoh-kun."

„Ren?"

„Hm?"

„Schön, dass du da bist."

Leise wurde die leichte Tür wieder vorgeschoben und Ren schlief mit einem Lächeln ein.

Japan war so ganz anders als China. Die Menschen grüßten einander freundlich auf der Straße, Kinder, die ihre Ferien genossen, rannten laut lachend über die Spielplätze und hier und dort hörte man einen Hund bellen. Hier spielte sich das Leben vieler Leute ab, während Ren aus seiner Heimat nur Stille gewöhnt war. Seine Familie bewohnte nun schon seit Jahrhunderten den altehrwürdigen Palast inmitten hoher Berge, dort gab es keine Supermärkte, keine Autos und auch kaum andere Menschen, als die Bediensteten, die an den besten Tagen seines Vaters zu fast hundert Prozent aus Untoten bestanden hatten.

Das Klima jedoch war beinahe das gleiche. Die Bäume waren mit bunten Blättern überzogen, Laub, das langsam in der Morgensonne trocknete, wirbelte lustig durch den angenehmen Herbstwind. Ja, wenn Ren seine Augen schloss, konnte er wieder den Garten im Schlosspark sehen, wo seine Schwester immer unter einem der mächtigen Bäume saß und irgendetwas strickte. Meist entwickelte sich dieses Etwas zu einem seiner Weihnachtsgeschenke, die er immer sehr skeptisch ansah, dann aber doch so lange trug, bis ihm diese Kleider buchstäblich vom Leib fielen.

Jun...

Ren runzelte seine Stirn, während er seinen Atem ein wenig beschleunigte, um mit Yoh Schritt halten zu können. Was war nur mit ihm los? Seit er China verlassen hatte, wollte ihm seine Schwester nicht aus dem Kopf! War er etwa so ein Baby , dass er sie bereits nach einem Tag vermisste? Schließlich war es doch ihre Idee gewesen, dass er nach Japan ging, um hier seine Herbstferien zu verbringen. Sie wollte bestimmt auch einmal allein sein, allein mit ihrem Li, ohne, dass ihr kleiner Bruder ständig um sie herum tanzte. Jun hatte zwar nie gesagt, dass sie ihren Zombie so sehr mochte, aber Ren war ja nicht blind.

„Noch eine Stunde."

Ren blinzelte, als eine fröhliche Stimme ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken riss. Yoh grinste freudig, während er für einen Moment anhielt und die Gewichte an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken korrigierte. Der junge Chinese bewunderte ihn für seine gute Laune. Wenn er an die zehn Kilo zusätzlich hätte schleppen dürfen, würde er nun sicherlich mit einer Gewitterwolke über seinem Kopf durch die Stadt traben. Yoh jedoch schien das allmorgendliche Training gar nichts auszumachen. Seitdem er, Ren, für Anna einen genießbaren Kaffee zubereitet hatte, war Yoh in so guter Laune, dass sich der junge Chinese wunderte, ob Yoh die Bedeutung des Wortes Morgenmuffel überhaupt kannte. Er jedenfalls war mit keinem bisschen muffelig oder gar griesgrämig.

„Dann können wir gleich Manta von der Schule abholen." Yoh schob sich die orangefarbenen Kopfhörer tiefer in seine Haare und rannte weiter. Ren hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, ihm zu folgen, aber er trug ja auch keine Eisenringe am Körper.

Manta. Der Ärmste ging zur Abendschule und lernte viel. Ren konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Jungen jemals ohne ein Buch oder seinen geliebten Computer unterm Arm gesehen zu haben. Da die Schule, auf die Manta ging, sehr streng war, musste er am ersten Ferientag einen schwierigen Test schreiben. Gewiss wollte Yoh ihn aufmuntern, so wie er das immer tat, wenn Manta über eine viel zu harte Arbeit klagte, die er am Ende dann doch mit Bravour bestand.

„Hach, ist das schön!" Yoh sprang mit einer Leichtigkeit, die seine wahre Körperkraft erahnen ließ, über die brüchige Mauer und lief den gewundenen Pfad empor. Ren erkannte den Ort sofort, es war der Friedhof, auf dem er Manta das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Im nächsten Moment stand der junge Japaner auf dem Dach einer Gruft und sah zum Firmament hinauf. Die Wolken hatten sich abgeregnet, der Himmel war azurblau, es versprach ein sonniger Tag zu werden.

„Hier kann ich stundenlang stehen und einfach nur hinauf starren." Yoh grinste breit und Ren verstand ihn sofort. Hier, in dieser kleinen Oase inmitten der Stadt, konnte man kaum den Autolärm vernehmen. Die alten Bäume wogen sanft im lauen Morgenwind, bildeten unter ihnen ein Meer aus rot-goldenen Wellen. Hier und da lugte ein Grabstein heraus, der aber nicht bedrohlich, sondern einfach nur friedlich wirkte.

„Von hier kann man die besten Sterne sehen." Yohs Grinsen wurde eine Spur schelmischer. „Oder von unserem Haus, wenn man die Straßenlaternen ausschaltet. Erzähl's aber nicht Anna, sie wäre nur böse auf mich."

Ren wollte erwidern, dass man nirgendwo die Sterne so gut sehen konnte wie vom Dach seines Palastes in China, verkniff sich dann aber einen entsprechenden Kommentar.

Ich werde mit Jun sprechen und Yoh und Anna im Winter zu uns einladen. Dann kann ich ihnen zeigen, was richtige Sterne sind.

Zufrieden mit diesem Gedanken folgte er Yoh, der weiter joggte. Kurze Pausen waren erlaubt, aber Anna bekam heraus, wenn sich ihr Verlobter einfach auf eine Parkbank setzte und die Trainingszeit vergeudete. Yoh hatte bis heute nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, wie sie das anstellte, aber ihre Strafen konnten unmenschlich sein, also lief er lieber weiter, bevor er den Rest des Tages das Bad putzte.

Rasch verließen sie den Friedhof wieder und bogen in eine belebte Passage ein. Hier befanden sich zu beiden Seiten kleine Geschäfte, die hauptsächlich Souvenirs und anderen Kitsch, wie Anna es immer bezeichnete, verkauften. An der Ecke gab es einen Supermarkt, in dem Manta manchmal einkaufte, wenn Yoh das Essen angebrannt hatte und Anna mit knurrendem Magen und blitzenden Augen durch das Haus tigerte. Nein, Yoh war wirklich kein Wunderkoch, das hatte Ren heute morgen erfahren. Normalerweise hatte sich immer Manta um die Mahlzeiten gekümmert, deshalb hatte der junge Chinese nicht gewusst, wie unbegabt Yoh tatsächlich war. Ren kümmerte sich nicht nur um den Kaffe, er rettet auch den Reis vorm Verbrennen und verhinderte, dass der junge Japaner die Soße hoffnungslos versalzte.

Ohne Anna und Manta würde er verhungern.

Ren lächelte in sich hinein, als sein Blick plötzlich an etwas Glitzerndem hängen blieben. Er drehte seinen Kopf und schaute auf eine Haarspange, die aus Gold bestand. Ein Diamant zierte das Auge eines Drachens, der sich auf der Spange aalte.

Das würde Jun sicherlich gefallen...

„Ren?" Yoh tauchte so plötzlich neben ihm auf, dass der junge Chinese leicht zusammen zuckte. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er stehen geblieben war. Yoh betrachtete kurz die Schaufensterware, dann verstand er.

„Du willst deiner Schwester was kaufen? Da wird sie sich bestimmt freuen." Der junge Japaner grinste, als der Junge neben ihm bis zum Haaransatz errötete. „Na, dann lass uns reingehen, wir haben nur noch fünfzehn Minuten."

„W... warte..." Rens Gesichtfarbe ähnelte nun mehr einer Tomate denn einem sonst eher blassen Jungen. Er wollte Yoh erklären, dass er sich lieber einen anderen Laden suchte, um etwas für seine Schwester zu kaufen, denn in diesem verkauften die Inhaber neben Schmuck auch Dessous, aber Yoh hatte ihn bereits durch die Tür direkt zur Theke gezogen. Umwerfend strahlte er die junge Frau hinter der Kasse an, die auch sofort zu den beiden Jungen herüber kam. Ren versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, aber erneut klappte der Trick nicht, er wurde nicht unsichtbar.

„Kann ich euch helfen?"

„Ja, wir hätten gern die Spange da draußen im Schaufenster. Die mit dem Drachen. Stimmt doch, oder, Ren?"

Der junge Chinese wunderte sich für einen Moment, woher Yoh wissen konnte, welches Schmuckstück er genau wollte, nickte dann aber nur ergeben. Er war froh, dass wenigstens Bason nicht hier war und Zeuge seiner Schmach wurde. Da sich der Geist nicht sonderlich für Joggen interessierte, hatte Ren die Totentafel auf seinem Futon liegen gelassen. Sicherlich unterhielt sich der chinesische Krieger gerade angeregt mit einem japanischen Samurai.

Nach mehrmaligem Auffordern reichte Ren der jungen Verkäuferin schließlich seine Kreditkarte und versuchte, nicht auf die BHs zu starren, die direkt hinter ihr an der Wand hingen.

Ist das peinlich!

Eine Minute später standen sie beide wieder auf der Strasse – Ren mit einem Tütchen in der Hand, das nicht nur pink, sondern über und über mit goldenen Schleifen versehen war.

Ist das superpeinlich!

Er wollte es in seine Hosentasche stecken, aber natürlich war diese zu klein. Aber er konnte es doch nicht den ganzen Weg zurück tragen. Das würde er nicht überleben!

Ich hoffe, Jun weiß dieses Opfer zu würdigen!

In dem Moment traf ihn ein Schneeball. Mitten im Herbst, im strahlenden Sonnenschein. Rens glühendes Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Maske des Zorns und im nächsten Moment hielt er seine Sense in der Hand. Im Gegensatz zu der Totentafel mit dem nervenden Krieger war sie ein Gegenstand, den er ständig mit sich trug, selbst wenn er gerade in einen von Yohs Trainingsanzügen steckte, da seine Kleidung fröhlich in Annas Waschmaschine vor sich hin schleuderte.

„Das wirst du bereuen!"

Der andere Junge, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, rückte sein Stirnband zurecht und zeigte ihm frech eine lange Nase.

„Steck dein Brotmesser weg, sonst machst du noch dieses niedliche Täschlein kaputt." Horo Horo feixte, bevor er einen weiteren Schneeball in seinen Händen erschuf. Dieses Mal war Ren jedoch vorbereitet. Geschickt sprang er zur Seite und landete direkt neben dem dämlich grinsenden Ainu. Horo Horo wollte nach seinem Snowboard greifen, das hinter ihm an einem Laternenmast lehnte, aber Ren war schneller. Der junge Chinese war schon immer schneller gewesen. Der einzige Schamane, der ihn jemals besiegt hatte, war Yoh gewesen, Horo Horo hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, und das wusste dieser auch. Der Junge erbleichte, als er Rens Sense auf sich zurasen sah. Er duckte sich ein wenig und kniff seine Augen zusammen, öffnete sie jedoch wieder, als nichts geschah.

Nani?

Ren hatte sich keinen einzigen Zentimeter bewegt, seine gelben Augen starrten Horo Horo unverwandt an, ein überlegenes Lächeln lag auf seinem erröteten Gesicht.

„Da muss gerade der Richtige reden." Spöttelte der junge Chinese und Horo Horo konnte einen himmelblauen Beutel sehen, der an der Spitze der Sense im Wind leicht hin und her schaukelte. Er war nicht beschädigt, Ren verstand es ausgezeichnet, mit seinem Werkzeug umzugehen.

Waffe des Todes.

Für einen Moment starrte Horo Horo direkt in Rens Gesicht, erinnerte sich wieder an jene Zeiten, in denen Ren versucht hatte, jeden seiner Gegner zu töten. Damals hatte er seine Sense so bezeichnet, mit Sicherheit nicht ohne Grund.

Er hätte mich töten können, und ich wäre nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, mich zu wehren...

Horo Horo schluckte schwer, besann sich dann aber auf die Beute des jungen Chinesen. Wie auch immer Ren seine Sense einst bezeichnete, was er auch immer mit dem scharfen Stahl einmal angestellt hatte, es war vorbei. Der Junge, vor dem sich einst alle gefürchtet, den alle gehasst hatten außer Yoh, den gab es nicht mehr. Rens Vergangenheit sollte ihn nicht mehr interessieren, schließlich vertraute Yoh ihm, und Horo Horo würde Yoh überall hin folgen.

Stahl leuchtete eisig im warmen Sonnenleicht.

Dennoch...

„Hey, das ist meins!" schrie Horo Horo empört auf und schob seine Zweifel weit zurück. Yoh stand nur wenige Meter entfernt und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. Was immer Yoh von ihm verlangte, Horo Horo würde es tun, auch wenn das bedeutete, mit dieser Ekelkakerlake , wie er Ren insgeheim zu beschimpfen pflegte, auszukommen.

„Babyblau, was für eine schöne Farbe." Höhnte Ren und sprang auf die nächste Parkbank, so dass Horo Horo das Objekt seines Bemühens nur knapp verfehlte.

„Hah! Das musst gerade du sagen! Barbierosa! Na, ob das zu deinen dunklen Klamotten passt?"

Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal etwas anderes anziehen, dann würde er vermutlich nicht mehr so bedrohlich wirken.

Horo Horo hüpfte verzweifelt in die Höhe, aber Ren zog jedes Mal die Sense im letzten Moment zurück.

Tao Ren in weißer Kleidung? Noch schlimmer...

„Spuck keine großen Töne. Was machst du überhaupt hier?" Rens Augen blitzten und er wechselte auf den Rand eines Papierkorbes. Yoh beobachtete die Szene amüsiert. Er würde nicht eingreifen, nicht in ihre kleinen Freundschaftsstreitereien , wie er sie immer zu bezeichnen pflegte. Ren war sich aber sehr sicher, dass Horo Horo eher gestorben wäre, als ihn als einen seiner Freunde anzuerkennen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!"

„Ich mache hier Ferien."

„Das mache ich auch. Yoh hat mich eingeladen."

„Na klasse! Dein Gebrabbel hat mich schon das letzte Mal genervt!"

„Dann kauf dir doch Ohrenstöpsel!"

„Schneeidiot!"

„Chinesischer Trottel!"

„Arg!"

„Puh!"

Beide starrten sich feindselig an, bevor sie das Männlichste taten, was ihnen einfiel: Sie streckten einander die Zunge heraus.

„Das wirst du bitter bereuen!" Ren warf die Sense fort und stürzte sich auf Horo Horo. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte er seine Todeswaffe ohne zu zögern benutzt, oder versucht, den anderen Jungen zu erwürgen. Nun aber setzte er jene Technik ein, die weitaus mehr bewirken konnte als alle Dolche dieser Welt, ohne aber den Gegner gleich zu töten.

„NEIN!" Horo Horo zappelte panisch, als Ren seine Seiten fand und ihn umbarmherzig auskitzelte. Im nächsten Moment, der junge Ainu wusste nicht, sich anders zu helfen, wurden beide aus heiterem Himmel unter einer Schneelawine begraben.

„Ihr zwei seid klasse."

Yoh bog sich vor Lachen. Schließlich hatte er sich so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er Rens Sense und die zwei Taschen aufhob. Er brauchte nicht in die blaue zu schauen, er wusste auch so, dass sie ein Geschenk für Horo Horos kleine Schwester enthielt. Bestimmt hatte sie ihm den strengen Auftrag gegeben, ihr etwas Wunderschönes mitzubringen und deswegen war der junge Ainu einen Tag eher als verabredet aufgebrochen, um diese Kostbarkeit als Allererstes zu erstehen.

Es muss schön sein, ein Bruder zu sein...

Yohs Lachen brach ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Yoh-kun?"

Der junge Japaner brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Manta, sein bester Freund, hinter ihm stand und mit großen Augen auf den riesigen Schneeball starrte, der mitten an einem warmen Herbsttag die Einkaufspassage zierte.

„Was macht Horo Horo da?" Natürlich wusste Manta davon, dass einige ihrer Freunde über die Herbstferien kommen würden. Zumindest die Freunde aus Japan, da die Amerikaner und Engländer mit der Schule später begannen und folglich erst zu Weihachten die nächste Auszeit genießen durften. Nun, vielleicht würde er ja dann Chocolove und Lyserg wieder sehen.

„Sie balgen mal wieder." Kicherte Yoh, bevor er Manta zwei Tüten in die Hand drückte und hinüber zu dem weißen Haufen trat, der leicht zitterte. „Aber ich denke, das reicht jetzt." Yoh griff zielstrebig in die kalte Masse und zog erst einen blauen, dann einen rabenschwarzen Schopf heraus.

„Schön zu sehen, dass ihr noch immer so gute Freunde seid." Grinste Yoh und schien die verständnislosen Blicke nicht zu sehen, die ihm Horo Horo und Ren zu warfen.

Freunde?

Wohl eher nicht!

„Du bist einen Tag zu früh dran." Manta kam zu Horo Horo hinüber und schüttelte ihm fröhlich die Hand, eine Geste, die er sich in der Zeit des Shaman Fights in Amerika angewöhnt hatte und die er viel angenehmer fand, als das ständige Sich-Verbeugen, bei dem er sich bei seiner kleinen Körpergröße noch winziger vorkam. „Das ist aber gut, dann kannst du heute Abend die Fenster putzen."

„Weißt du was, Manta? Du verbringst zu viel freie Zeit mit Anna."

„Ich weiß."

Beide lächelten sich an, ehrlich, ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken. Sie würden nicht übereinander herfallen. Nicht nur, weil Manta kein Schamane war, sondern, weil sie einfach während der letzten Monate Freunde wurden.

Freunde...

„Du hast auch Ferien? Ist ja super!"

Bevor Ren reagieren konnte, wurde auch seine Hand schwungvoll geschüttelt. Mantas Grinsen zeigte ihm, dass Manta nicht nur sehr viel Zeit mit Anna, sondern auch mit seinem besten Freund Yoh verbrachte.

„Äh... ja..."

„Ok." Yoh klatschte in seine Hände und förderte einen kleinen Zettel zu Tage. Dass er noch immer die schweren Eisenringe trug, schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. „Dann sollten wir besser mal einkaufen gehen. Anna hat mir nämlich aufgetragen, dass ich heute das Abendbrot kochen soll, weil sie mit der Wäsche beschäftigt ist."

Horo Horo, Manta und Ren wechselten stille Blicke. Was auch immer für Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen liegen mochten, in diesem Punkt waren sie sich einig.

„Wir helfen dir." Sagten sie alle drei einstimmig.

„Wie war dein Test, Manta?"

Yoh schob den Einkaufswagen, in dem bis jetzt nur die Schultasche des kleinen Japaners thronte, lässig vor sich her, während er die Regale studierte. Es war nicht so, als würden Anna und er am Hungertuch nagen, aber wenn er auf die Sonderangebote achtete, konnte er sich von dem gesparten Geld einen Manga kaufen, ohne, dass Anna es erfuhr.

„Furchterregend. Niederschmetternd. Einfach nur grauenhaft." Murmelte Manta niedergeschlagen und warf gleich drei große Tüten Reis in den Wagen. Schließlich hatten sie Gäste und niemand hungerte gern.

„Ach, so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du ihn bestimmt mit Bravour gemeistert haben." Ermunterte ihn sein bester Freund, Manta schüttelte aber nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich hätte mit dir auf die andere Schule wechseln sollen." Seufzte er leise. „Dort ist alles einfacher."

„Da hättest du dich nur gelangweilt, Manta. Jemand mit deinem Köpfchen sollte was draus machen. Für mich als Schamane reicht eine normale Schule, du bist schon richtig an der schweren, wo du bist. Du willst doch mal studieren, oder? Bestimmt wirst du mal ein ganz schlauer Professor."

Manta lächelte ob des Lobs ein wenig verlegen und griff erneut in das Regal, um mehrere Dosen mit Sojabohnen auf den Reis zu legen.

„Yoh-kun?"

„Hai?"

„Ich freu mich ja riesig auf die paar Tage Freizeit, aber..."

„Du hast Hausaufgaben auf?"

„Nicht so viele, als dass ich sie nicht abends beim Fernsehen schaffen würde."

„Was gibt's dann, Manta?"

Der kleine Japaner drehte sich um und deutete verlegen auf die zwei Jungen, die einen Meter hinter ihnen liefen und sich absichtlich ignorierten, während Blitze deutlich zwischen ihren Köpfen hin und her sprühten.

„Was machen wir mit diesen Streithähnen?"

Yoh wandte ebenfalls seinen Kopf Richtung Horo Horo und Ren und lächelte glücklich.

„Ins Kino schleifen, Drachen steigen lassen und mit Reisbällchen füttern."

„Ich wusste es..."

Manta schüttelte seinen Kopf und studierte eingehend die Fruchtsäfte neben sich. Der Orangensaft von letzter Woche war scheußlich gewesen, den würde er nicht noch einmal kaufen.

Hm... vielleicht Multivitamin? Da kann man eigentlich nichts falsch machen.

Der kleine Japaner hielt die grüne Glasflasche gegen das Licht der Neonlampe und runzelte leicht seine Stirn.

Ja, das hatte ich bei dem Orangensaft auch gedacht...

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Du willst mir nicht weiß machen, dass der Erbe der Tao Dynastie kochen kann!"

Manta hörte die gereizte Stimme neben sich und verdrehte seine Augen. Noch bevor er um die Ecke bog, wusste er bereits, was für ein Bild sich ihm bieten würde: Horo Horo mit einem Schneeball in der Hand, vor dem nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt eine leuchtende Sense in der Luft schwebte.

Der kleine Japaner irrte sich nicht.

„Sagt mal, Jungs, das wird langsam nervig." Grummelte er und trat auf die Streithähne zu, die sich wieder mit ihren Blicken durchbohren wollten. „Was gibt es dieses Mal?"

„Er hat behauptet, dass er chinesische Frühlingsrollen zubereiten kann." Horo Horo schwenkte den Schneeball gefährlich und Manta fragte sich, wann es wohl so weit war und sie alle Hausverbot bekamen.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass chinesische Frühlingsrollen besser schmecken als japanische."

„Immer beleidigst du meine Kultur!"

„Ich habe lediglich die Wahrheit gesagt!"

Manta stöhnte genervt und griff nach Rens Sense, um sie ein wenig zu senken. Vor noch einem Jahr hätte er sich dem jungen Chinesen nicht einmal auf hundert Meter genähert, aber viel war passiert in den vergangen Monaten. Genauso viel, wie in den letzten drei Stunden während seines Tests geschehen war. Manta war müde, er hatte die letzte Nacht durchgelernt, und wollte einfach nur zum Anwesen der Asakuras, um dort seine Ferien zu genießen. Er würde sich dieses kostbare Quäntchen an Freizeit von niemandem verderben lassen, egal, wie mächtig dieser Jemand als Schamane auch sein konnte. Er legte sich besser nicht mit einem übernächtigten Mittelschüler nach einer einfach nur grässlichen Klausur an!

„Welche Zutaten braucht man für chinesische Frühlingsrollen?" knurrte er und sein Blick bewirkte, dass Horo Horo seinen Schneeball lieber in einer Tiefkühltruhe als auf seinen Gegner warf. Auch Ren klappte seine Sense zusammen und verbarg sie wieder unter seinem Mantel. Seine Mimik verriet jedoch, dass er sie jederzeit wieder hervorholen und benutzen konnte. Der junge Ainu sollte das ja nicht vergessen!

„Na ja, auf jeden Fall frische Sojabohnen und..."

„Gut, dann holt ihr jetzt die Zutaten und heute Abend essen wir eben chinesische Frühlingsrolle und können uns alle überzeugen, ob die besser als japanische ist oder nicht!" Manta schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Kindsköpfe!" knurrte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück zu seinem verlassenen Einkaufswagen stiefelte. Yoh hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht vom Schokoladenregal fortbewegt, verträumt starrte er die leckeren Tafeln an, schien von all dem nichts bemerkt zu haben.

Für einen Moment standen Horo Horo und Ren bewegungslos im Gang.

„Tao-kun?"

„Ja?"

„Er ist kein Schamane, oder?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Manchmal ist er für einen Menschen viel zu unheimlich."

Ren nickte nur, dann machte er sich daran, die Zutaten für die Frühlingsrollen zu besorgen. Horo Horo, der ihm helfen sollte, versuchte natürlich, ihn die gesamte Zeit zu behindern, wofür er von dem jungen Chinesen durch die Gänge geschupst wurde.

„Manta, das werden einfach nur Superferien." Yoh schichtete gleich vier Tafeln seiner Lieblingsschokolade in den Einkaufswagen. Im Moment erschienen sie ihm verlockender als jeder Manga, und besonders schmackhafter.

Der kleine Japaner, der zwei Schatten durch die Gänge huschen hörte, hob nur skeptisch seine Augenbrauen, bevor er seinen Taschenrechner hervor zog und die Preise eintippte.

„Hoffentlich behältst du Recht, Yoh-kun."

Yoh und Amidamaru saßen im Speisezimmer und schauten durch die offene Tür in die Küche, wo drei Gestalten zwischen Kühlschrank und Herd hin und her wanderten.

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ich euch nicht helfen kann?" fragte der junge Japaner zweifelnd und genehmigte sich heimlich ein weiteres Stück Schokolade, die er unter dem Tisch verbarg.

Horo Horo, Ren und Manta verharrten für einen Moment in ihrer Tätigkeit, dann drehten sie sich entschieden zu ihm um.

„Nein."

„Oh, na gut." Yoh grinste, bevor er sich zurück lehnte. Die Metallringe hatte er vor einigen Stunden ablegen können, als sie nach Hause kamen, und er liebte einfach diese Momente des Nichtstun. Anna befand sich im Waschraum, also bestand keine Gefahr für ihn, doch noch in eine unangenehme Tätigkeit eingespannt zu werden.

„Dieser Teil des Tisch ist mein! Wehe, jemand fasst auch nur ein was an." Grollte Ren und griff nach der Schürze, die neben dem Herd hing. Normalerweise hätte er sich eher steinigen lassen, als so etwas Erniedrigendes anzuziehen, aber normalerweise trug er auch nicht einen von Yohs Trainingsanzügen, den Anna waschen musste, wenn er etwas drauf kleckerte. Als er mit dem Binden fertig war und sich umdrehte, war der Tisch jedoch schon völlig mit Reis und anderen Zutaten zugeschüttet. Manta, der angestrengt in einem Kochbuch las, schien seine drohenden Worte nicht gehört zu haben, dafür aber Horo Horo, der vor Lachen beinahe platzte.

„Der Erbe der Tao Dynastie in einer Schürze." Kicherte er hysterisch, während er sich darüber machte, die Büchsen mit den Sojabohnen zu öffnen. „Dass ich das noch erleben darf!"

Ren biss seine Zähne aufeinander, dann ergriff er den Beutel mit seinen Zutaten, ein Brett und ein scharfes Messer. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte er dieses ohne zu zögern in Horo Horos blödes Grinsen gebohrt, heute aber hob er nur seinen Kopf und stolzierte würdevoll an ihm vorbei.

„Mach nur so weiter und du kriegst keine Frühlingsrolle ab." Meinte er und verschwand im Esszimmer, als dem jungen Ainu vor Lachen die Tränen über die Wangen rollten.

„In einer Schürze..." japste er und nahm sich vor, dass er, sobald er die Büchsen besiegt hatte, seinen Photoapparat holen würde. Und wenn er dafür drauf ging, so ein Photo musste er einfach haben!

Idiot!

Rens gelbe Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen, als er vor dem niedrigen Tisch im Esszimmer Platz nahm und ärgerlich das Gemüse zu schneiden begann. Rasch vergaß er jedoch seinen Zorn, als er in seiner Tätigkeit fort fuhr. Wieder hörte er das angenehm helle Lachen in seinem Kopf, das ihm gelehrt hatte, wie man ein Messer zum Gemüseschneiden hielt und das eine Karotte kein gefährlicher Dämon war, den es zu erdolchen galt.

„Du machst das gut, Ren." Yoh hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet und ihn eine Weile lang schweigend betrachtete. Ein wenig Wehmut lag in seiner Stimme. Vermutlich würde er weniger Schimpfe von Anna erhalten, wenn er ebenfalls so gut kochen könnte. „Woher kannst du das?"

Der junge Chinese blinzelte, bevor er auf sah. Ein stolzes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er eine zweite Karotte zuerst schälte und dann in dünne Streifen schnitt.

„Jun hat es mir beigebracht."

Obwohl ich sie am Anfang dafür gehasst habe. Wozu sollte der Erbe der Tao Dynastie auch das Kochen erlernen? Dennoch hat sie nie aufgeben, es mir zu zeigen. So wie sie nie aufgegeben hat, an mich zu glauben...

Yoh lächelte und stibitze sich eine Möhre. Im Gegenzug bot er Ren ein Stück Schokolade an, was dieser dankend ablehnte. Er hatte sich noch nie viel aus Süßigkeiten gemacht.

„Das ist schön, dass ihr zwei euch so gut versteht." Der junge Japaner lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss erneut seine Augen, lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Geräusch von Metall, das auf Holz schlug. Ren war dankbar dafür, denn er spürte erneut die unangenehme Hitze in seine Wangen steigen. Nichts war ihm peinlicher, als wenn er errötete. Und das tat er fast ständig, wenn von seiner Schwester die Rede war.

Vorsichtig breitete er den bereits gekneteten Teig aus und begann, die Frühlingsrollen zu füllen. Dabei musste er an seine Schwester denken, wie sie ihm das Rollen von Teig wieder und wieder gezeigt hatte, bis er die Mahlzeiten nicht mehr wütend an die nächste Wand warf oder unter seinen Stiefeln zertrat.

Heute war es eine seiner Lieblingstätigkeiten, mit ihr zu kochen. Erbe hin oder her, er konnte es kaum erwarten, mit ihr Weihnachtsplätzchen auszustechen und ihr helles Lachen durch den Palast klingen zu hören.

Ja, es ist schön.

Schweigen herrschte im großen Wohnzimmer im vorderen Bereich des Hauses. Still saßen sie um den gedeckten Tisch. Ja, nicht einmal die Geister wagten es, sich zu bewegen. Alle starrten sie auf Anna, die nacheinander die Speisen probierte, ohne auch nur ansatzweise ihr Gesicht zu verziehen. Schließlich wandte sie sich zu den Jungs um, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen, und nickte zufrieden.

„Nicht schlecht." Meinte sie und alle entspannten sich merklich. „Hundertmal besser, als wenn Yoh allein kocht. Vielleicht solltet ihr mal öfter kommen, da hat Manta-kun nicht so viel zu tun."

Sprichwörtliche Schweißtropfen bildeten sich an den Köpfen der angesprochenen Personen, dann ergriff aber jeder seine Schüssel und verhalf sich zu einem leckeren Abendbrot. Für die nächsten fünf Minuten herrschte gefräßige Stille. Erst, als der erste Hunger gestillt war, stellten sich gesellige Gespräche wieder ein.

„Ryu sollte morgen eintreffen." Erzählte Yoh zwischen zwei Reisbällchen und lächelte satt und zufrieden. „Muss ich dann immer noch jeden früh trainieren, Anna? Ich mein, wenn wir doch Gäste haben." Hoffnungsvoll blickte Yoh seine Verlobte an, die nur eine Augenbraue hob und ihre Teetasse nicht absetzte.

„Vielleicht wollen deine Gäste ja auch ein wenig trainieren, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen?" fragte sie schließlich und nahm sich eine weitere Frühlingsrolle. Jegliches Kauen hörte augenblicklich auf und mehrere Augenpaare starrten sie fassungslos an. Genüsslich aß Anna die Frühlingsrolle und tupfte ihre Mundwinkel mit einer Serviette ab.

„Andererseits..." Yoh hing förmlich an ihren Worten, genauso wie Amidamaru und Horo Horo. Lediglich Ren blitzte sie mit seinen gelben Augen an, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Hauch eines Gefühls von sich preis zu geben. „Eine kleine Auszeit würde uns allen gut tun." Hörbares Ausatmen und leiser Jubel folgte. Rens einzige Reaktion bestand daraus, seine Stäbchen wieder aufzunehmen und weiter zu essen. Anders als Horo Horo und Yoh hätte er sich gegen ein weiteres Training nicht gesträubt, sondern wäre wohl jeden früh ohne zu murren quer durch die halbe Stadt gejoggt.

Vermutlich ist unser Training harmlos im Vergleich zu den Übungen, die ihm wohl sein Vater während seiner Kindheit auferlegt hatte...

Anna schauderte es ein wenig und sie zog die Decke wärmend über ihre Beine.

„..andererseits solltest du mich als deine Verlobte ins Kino einladen." Beendete sie ihren Satz und konnte an Yohs Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass er sich gerade innerlich von diversen Mangas verabschiedete.

„Darf ich dann den Film bestimmen?"

„Von mir aus." Als sei das Thema für sie beendet, aß sie ihre Schüssel leer und griff nach der Teekanne. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Horo Horo und Yoh sich siegesbewusst angrinsten. Mit Sicherheit wussten sie bereits, in welchen Film sie gehen würden, gewiss irgend so ein Actionfilm. Aber Anna war das Recht, solange es sich nicht um irgend eine langweile Schnulze handelte.

„Wie hast du den Reis zubereitet, Manta-kun?" Anna lehnte sich leicht vor, als der kleine Japaner es ihr erklärte. Von all den Kindsköpfen um sie herum, schien er der Gescheiteste zu sein. Nun, vielleicht war unglaubliche Blödheit auch einfach nur ein Merkmal von männlichen Schamanen, er war ja schließlich ein Mensch. Wenn auch ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch, der Geister sehen konnte, was sonst eigentlich nur Schamanen vorbehalten blieb. Schamanen wie Ren und Horo Horo, die sich wieder giftig anstarrten. Anna seufzte leise und ignorierte, wie der junge Ainu sich eine der köstlich duftenden Frühlingsrollen nahm und diese nach einem Biss mit angeekeltem Gesicht vom Teller schubste.

Ren jedoch konnte diese Geste nicht so einfach übersehen.

„Was sollte das?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Na, wonach sieht das aus? Mir schmeckt dieses chinesische Zeugs nicht!"

„Dann schmier es nicht quer über den Tisch!"

„Ich habe es nicht quer über den Tisch geschmiert! Ich habe dieses Zeugs lediglich von meinem Teller genommen, weil ich davon noch etwas essen will."

„Du hast die Frühlingsrolle voller Verachtung runtergeworfen!"

„Ja, und? Wenn's nun mal ekelig ist!"

„Deine Geschmacksknospen sind wohl verkümmert!"

„Du arroganter Schnösel! Nur weil das Zeug aus China kommt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es lecker ist. Es ist scheußlich!"

„Das ist kein Zeug, sondern Frühlingsrollen!"

„Pah, japanische Frühlingsrollen sind was anderes, das hier ist nur Zeugs."

„Es sind chinesische Frühlingsrollen."

Rens Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen und auch Horo Horos rechte Hand zuckte gefährlich, so, als wäre er bereit, jeden Moment einen Schneeball zu erzeugen und Ren darunter zu begraben. Möglichst für immer.

„Das Zeugs ist einfach nur ungenießbar. Wer immer dir dieses Rezept aufgeschwatzt hat, der war ein totales Rindvieh."

Noch während Horo Horo diese Worte sprach, wusste er, dass er einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen hatte. Rens Augen begannen förmlich zu glühen, während sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe verlor. Dann geschah alles blitzschnell. Noch bevor der junge Ainu überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, einen Schneeball zu erzeugen oder sich anderweitig zu verteidigen, war Ren auf den Tisch gesprungen und hatte ihn am Kragen seines hellen Pullovers gepackt. Während dieser Bewegung zog er seine Sense, die golden leuchtete.

Er ist ein Tier!

Horo Horo wollte um Hilfe schreien, aber jeglicher Laut erstarb in seiner Kehle, als er in zornige Augen blickte, in denen sich sein erschrockenes Gesicht spiegelte. Ansonsten fand er nichts in ihnen als sein bleiches Ebenbild. Kein Funken Verstand, keine Seele, nur einen beinahe animalischen Trieb. Ein Ungeheuer, das ihn töten konnte und es auch würde. Genau jetzt, in diesem Moment.

NEIN!

Horo Horo zuckte heftig zusammen, als sich Finger kräftiger um seinen Hals schlossen und langsam zu zu drücken begannen. Jeglicher Atem wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Verzweifelt schlug er um sich, aber Ren schien seine schwache Gegenwehr nicht einmal zu bemerken. Höhnisch grinste er und seine Finger gruben sich regelrecht in Horo Horos Haut.

Nein...

Im nächsten Moment tauchte ein Schatten auf, versperrte dem jungen Ainu die Sicht auf seinen Angreifer. Sein Hals kam frei und keuchend beugte er sich vor, heftig nach Luft ringend.

„Ren!" Yohs Stimme war leise. Obwohl Amidamaru alarmiert über dem Tisch schwebte, benutzte der junge Japaner sein Schwert nicht. Vielmehr benötigte er beide Hände, um die Sense zurück zu halten, die nun gefährlich über seinem Kopf schwebte. „Ren! Komm zu dir!" Yoh klang flehend, gar nicht mehr so locker, wie sonst immer. Das Grinsen war von seinen Lippen verschwunden. Nein, er wollte keinen Kampf beginnen, aber er würde auch nicht zulassen, dass Ren in seiner Wut zu weit ging. „Ren, bitte!"

Der junge Chinese umgriff lediglich seine Sense stärker und wandte seinen Blick von Horo Horo auf den jungen Japaner vor sich. Seine eiskalten Augen musterten ihn gefühllos und der junge Ainu befürchtete, dass er wirklich einen Kampf provozieren würde. Einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod, wie damals vor einem Jahr, als Yoh gewann und auf Rens Tod verzichtete. Was würde Ren machen, wenn er gewann? Wenn er heute gewann?

„Von wegen verändert!" hustete Horo Horo und tastete nach seinem Hals, der fürchterlich schmerzte. Jeder Atemzug stach wie tausend Nadeln und er fragte sich, wie stark Ren wirklich war. „Schaut ihn euch doch an! Steht da wie der Tod persönlich! Also mir könnt ihr nicht weismachen, dass der sich irgendwie gebessert hätte!" Der junge Ainu öffnete seinen Pullover und rang weiterhin japsend nach Luft. Ren hatte nicht im Spaß zugedrückt. Horo Horo zweifelte nicht, dass Ren ihm mit voller Absicht das Genick gebrochen hätte, wäre Yoh nicht eingesprungen.

„Einmal Killermaschine, immer Killermaschine!" fast spuckte er die Worte aus.

Killermaschine...

Nur langsam drangen die Worte in die pechschwarze Stille, die Ren umgab. Er blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Seine Augen, die eben noch tief in den Höhlen gelegen hatten, fokussierten sich auf den Jungen vor ihm und das letzte bisschen Blut verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als er Yoh sah, der mit aller Macht seine Sense davon abhielt, auf einen halb wütend, halb verängstigt drein blickenden Horo Horo herab zu fahren und ihn zu töten.

Killermaschine...

„Ren, bitte! Wach auf!" Yohs Stimme war sanft und im Gegensatz zu dem jungen Ainu wirkte er besorgt.

Was mach ich hier?

Ren trat einen Schritt zurück, Teller zerbrachen unter seinen Stiefeln. Die Gefühllosigkeit in seinem Wesen wurde von Entsetzen, Schock und Ekel vor sich selbst verdrängt. Seine Hände zitterten, als er auf die Sense starrte, die er noch immer umklammert hielt. Sie leuchtete golden. Golden, nicht blau, wie sie die letzten Monate während der Shaman Fights geglänzt hatte.

Golden, bereit zum Töten.

Der junge Chinese schluckte sichtbar und mit einem leisen Surren faltete sich die Waffe zusammen. Er vermochte nicht, sie weiterhin zu halten. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin sich chinesische Frühlingsrollen quer im Wohnzimmer verteilten.

Was hätte ich beinahe getan?

Ren blickte kurz auf und sah direkt in schreckgeweitete Augen Mantas. Der Junge hielt seinen Teller schützend vor seinem Oberkörper, so als habe auch er einen Angriff erwartet. Eine lange Perlenkette raschelte leise in Annas Händen, ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos auf den jungen Chinesen gerichtet.

„Gott sei dank!" murmelte Yoh und Ren bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich der junge Japaner bückte und die Sense in seinen Besitz nahm. Alles, was er sah, war das befreite Lächeln auf Yohs Gesicht, das mehr schmerzte als all die erschrockenen Blicke der anderen.

Was hab ich getan?

Ren taumelte weitere Schritte zurück, bevor er vom Tisch sprang und die nächste Papiertür aufzerrte, die ihn aus dem Haus führen würde, das ihm mit einem Mal zu eng erschien.

Killermaschine...

„Der ist doch nicht mehr ganz dicht!" röchelte Horo Horo nach einigen Momenten geschockten Schweigens. Anna erhob sich und putzte sich einige Reiskörner vom Rock. Dann trat sie neben den jungen Ainu und befühlte seinen Hals. Horo Horo zuckte schmerzlich zurück, ließ sie aber gewähren.

„Du bist aber auch ganz schön provozierend." Meinte sie und zog ihre Stirn in Falten. „Erzeug ein wenig Eis, Horo-kun, sonst schwillt dein Hals zu."

„Es war doch nur eine Frühlingsrolle." Hustete der junge Ainu und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Manta reichte Anna wortlos ein Handtuch, in das sie das weiße Material hüllte und vorsichtig um Horo Horos schmerzenden Hals legte.

„Das war's eben nicht, Horo-kun. Es ging die ganze Zeit um etwas ganz anderes." Murmelte Anna und nickte, als Yoh die Sense neben ihr auf den Boden legte und raschen Schrittes das Zimmer verließ. Manta machte sich daran, die Scherben einzusammeln, während Anna den junge Ainu auf den Boden drückte und ihn ein Kissen unter den Rücken schob.

„Einfach so liegen bleiben, Horo-kun, bis es ein wenig abklingt."

Horo Horo blickte sie an und nickte schließlich.

„Worum ging es dann?" krächzte er, als sie sich erhob und das Chaos im Wohnzimmer in Augenschein nahm.

„Du hast seine Familie beleidigt." Anna betrachtete einen zerbrochenen Teller kummervoll und warf ihn schließlich in Mantas Eimer, wo es noch einmal heftig klirrte. „Was glaubst du wohl, wer ihm das Rezept gegeben hat, Horo-kun? Wird ja wohl seine Schwester gewesen sein, oder?"

„Aber... deswegen macht man doch nicht..."

Anna verabschiedete sich von einem anderen Geschirrstück und wandte sich zu dem jungen Ainu um. Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an und er zog es vor, seine Augen zu schließen und regelmäßig zu atmen. Hoffentlich wirkte das Eis so, wie sie sich das vorstellte, denn er hatte keine Lust, heute noch den Notarzt zu besuchen.

„Nein, deswegen sollte sich niemand so aufführen..."

Ren lief fort.

Er war sich dessen durchaus bewusst, als er raschen Schrittes der Strasse folgte, die ihn auf direktem Weg in die Stadt und zum Flughafen führen würde. Genauso, wie ihm klar war, dass er nicht nur seine Sense, sondern auch seine anderen Sachen dort zurück gelassen hatte. Bason würde ihm nicht folgen können, die Totentafel lag im Wohnzimmer noch auf dem Fußboden, gleich neben seinem Sitzkissen.

In dem Wohnzimmer, das er in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte.

Killermaschine...

Horo Horos Worte klangen noch immer in seinen Ohren und so sehr er den jungen Ainu dafür auch verabscheute, er wusste, das dieser Recht hatte. Einmal Killermaschine, immer Killermaschine. Nein, er hatte sich nicht geändert, kein bisschen. Wenn sein Instinkt mit ihm durch ging, dann war er unberechenbar, würde jeden um sich herum ohne zu zögern töten. Würde sogar Yoh und Anna töten...

Deswegen konnte er nicht zurück. Nein, er würde das nächste Flugzeug nach China nehmen und nie wieder zurück kehren. Er hatte hier keine Freunde, die er besuchen konnte. Jemand wie er verdiente keine Freunde, die er bedrohte, ja sogar erwürgen wollte!

Jun ist zu gutmütig zu glauben, dass sich ein Mensch ändern kann.

Ren kämpfte erfolgreich gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals und vergrub seine geballten Fäuste tief in den Hosentaschen des Trainingsanzuges. Yohs Trainingsanzuges!

Ich bin der Erbe der Tao Dynastie. Ich bin der nächste Fürst. Egal, was ich auch versuche, ich werde dieses dunkle Schicksal niemals los...

Der junge Chinese schluckte hart, denn genau deshalb war es besser für ihn, wenn er so rasch wie möglich verschwand. Wenn er in seinen alten, verrotteten Palast ging und diesen nie mehr verließ!

Was wird Jun von mir denken, wenn sie von diesem Vorfall erfährt? Sie wird so enttäuscht sein!

Vermutlich würde sie ihn sogar hassen. So sehr, wie er sich selbst hasste!

„Ren?"

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich ein Schatten vor ihm auf. Der junge Chinese wunderte sich nicht, wie es Yoh gelungen war, ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit einzuholen, aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum der Junge ihm gefolgt war. Waren sie denn nicht alle froh, ihn endlich los zu sein? Ihn, die Killermaschine, über die niemand wirklich Kontrolle besaß? Nicht einmal der mächtigste aller Schamanen, Asakura Yoh?

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" knurrte Ren und versuchte, an Yoh vorbei zu gehen, aber Yohs Hand schnellte hervor und umklammerte Rens rechte Schulter in einem so eisigen Griff, dass der junge Chinese wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Yoh hatte seine Killerinstinkte nie kontrollieren, ihn dafür aber mehrfach besiegen können.

„Lass mich los!"

„Erst wenn du mit mir geredet hast, Ren!" Yohs dunkle Augen blitzten energisch in der Dunkelheit. Nein, er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen, bis er den Vorfall geklärt hatte. Als ob Ren darauf auch nur irgend eine Antwort wüsste!

„Und?" Rens Stimme klang genervt, aber es fiel ihm schwer, das Beben darin zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was er beinahe getan hatte. Was er beinahe wieder getan hatte. Wie so oft zuvor in seinem Leben.

Killermaschine.

„Warum hast du so reagiert, Ren?" Yohs Stimme war wieder so sanft, es machte den jungen Chinesen fast wahnsinnig. Wie viel einfacher wäre ein Streitgespräch, wenn Yoh nicht so verdammt nett klingen würde! Ren wusste aber, dass er keine Chance auf Wut oder Zorn hatte, als er leicht seinen Kopf drehte und in ein liebevoll lächelndes Gesicht blickte. Dunkle Augen sahen ihn traurig, aber auch verständnisvoll an.

„Was war plötzlich los, Ren?"

Der junge Chinese seufzte und ließ seine Schultern hängen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Yoh-kun. Er hat so schlecht über meine Schwester geredet..."

„Aber er hat nicht sie gemeint. Er wusste gar nicht, dass du das Rezept von ihr hast. Er wollte dich einfach nur mit seinem Verhalten ärgern, das ist alles."

Ren schluckte hart und ballte seine Fäuste noch fester in seinen Hosentaschen.

„... ich hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht..." flüsterte er tonlos und schluckte hart. Ren spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper zu zittern begann, aber er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. So wie er vor nicht einmal einer Stunde nichts gegen die Mordlust hatte unternehmen können, die plötzlich von seinem Geist Besitz ergriff und ihn beinahe einen von seinen Freunden hatte töten lassen.

Freunde?

Na, jetzt sicher nicht mehr!

Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, die nur von dem leisen Donnern eines fernen Zuges unterbrochen wurde. Ren erwartete, dass Yoh ihn nach diesem Geständnis angeekelt in Ruhe lassen würde, aber der junge Japaner verstärkte nur seinen Griff.

„Du hast Horo Horo aber nicht getötet." antwortete Yoh ebenso leise.

„Weil du da warst und es verhindert hast."

„Dann werde ich immer da sein."

Ein Vogel brach aus dem nahen Geäst, Wind pfiff kalt über die verlassene Strasse, wirbelte totes Laub auf. Ren glaubte erst, sich verhört zu haben. Seine gelben Augen weiteten sich, als er den Sinn des Satzes verstand.

„Das... das..." Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fehlten dem jungen Chinesen die Worte. Zweifelnd starrte er Yoh an, aber dessen Mimik war zu ernst, er stand zu seiner Aussage.

„Ich habe dir vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass ich an dich glaube, und das tu ich heute immer noch, Ren. Als ich deinen Vater kennen lernte, ahnte ich schon, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Auch hat mir Jun-kun so einiges über dich erzählt, weil sie wollte, dass ich weiß, wen ich manchmal bei mir zu Hause beherberge." Yoh lächelte leicht, obwohl seine Augen ernst blieben. „Sie nannte dich die seltsamsten Namen, redete von irgendeinem dummen Fürstenquatsch. Aber für mich bist du nicht der große Erbe der Tao Dynastie , Ren. Für mich bist du Tao Ren, ein verdammt guter Freund."

Ren blickte ihn befremdlich an und wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Er hatte gerade versucht, Horo Horo umzubringen. Er hatte Yoh mit seiner Sense ernsthaft verletzen wollen. Er war keinen Deut besser als dieser Schurke Hao!

Und dennoch... dennoch hatte Yoh ihn gerade einen guten Freund genannt...

„Ich glaube nicht nur an dich, Ren, ich weiß, dass du mehr bist als dieser dumme Titel, den dein Vater dir aufzwingen wollte." Yoh hob seine freie Hand und fuhr sanft über Rens Wange. Der junge Chinese war viel zu verwundert, um irgendwie zu reagieren, um zurück zu zucken. Erst später wurde ihm bewusst, dass Yoh eine Träne fortgewischt hatte.

„Ich gebe dich nicht auf, Ren, hörst du? Egal, was für Mist du in Zukunft auch bauen wirst. Dann werde ich eben einfach da sein und diesen Mist verhindern!"

Ren schluckte sichtbar, dann schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf, ohne aber die Hand fortzujagen, die so wunderbar wärmend auf seiner eisigen Haut lag.

„Du... kannst doch nicht..."

„Ach, ich bin mittlerweile Schamane, Schüler, verhinderter Koch, Putze und Verlobter. Warum soll ich dann nicht auch noch ein Babysitter für chinesische Erben sein?"

Für diesen Satz hätte Ren Yoh vor einem Jahr noch getötet, heute kämpfte er lediglich gegen seine Tränen an.

Als Ren nicht reagierte, grinste Yoh sein typisches Yoh-Grinsen und ließ die Schulter des jungen Chinesen los, um ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Komm, lass uns zurück gehen."

„Und Horo Horo?"

„Er wird's schon überstehen. Mach dich aber darauf gefasst, dass du innerhalb der nächsten Tage mehr als nur einmal mit Schnee eingeseift wirst." Yoh verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lief langsam voraus. „Und ich glaube, dass du Annas Geschirr ersetzen musst. Wird dich teuer zu stehen kommen, sie wollte das nächste Mal nämlich echtes Porzellan haben."

Ren holte zitternd Luft. Das Porzellan interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Er lebte normalerweise in einem Palast, Geld spielte für ihn keine Rolle. Wenn Anna als Wiedergutmachung Teller aus purem Gold wollte, so würde er sie für die junge Japanerin ohne zu zögern kaufen. Was war aber, wenn sie ihn nur mit einem eisigen Blick strafte und nie mehr mit ihm sprechen würde? Was war, wenn ihn alle nun nur noch auf Yohs Bitte hin duldeten? Was war, wenn ihn alle hassen würden?

Obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte, so würde er es nicht ertragen, wieder der Außenseiter zu sein, vor dem sich jeder fürchtete, den jeder verabscheute. Der Außenseiter, den er sein ganzes Leben gewesen war, bis er vor einem Jahr Yoh kennen lernte.

„... und morgen gehen wir ins Kino und danach zu McDoof, da brauchen wir nicht zu kochen..." plapperte Yoh fröhlich weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Amidamaru materialisierte sich aus seiner Totentafel und wachte über seinen Herrn. So wie Yoh wohl von nun an über Ren wachen würde.

„... obwohl ich noch nicht weiß, was ich probieren soll..."

Ren seufzte leise, dann folgte er dem jungen Japaner.

Horo Horo hielt seine Augen geschlossen, aber er schlief nicht. Das verrieten seine Hände, die an dem kühlenden Umschlag um seinen Hals nestelten und hier und da das Eis ein wenig auffüllten. Kororo saß auf seinem Kopfkissen und starrte Ren ängstlich an, als dieser das Zimmer betrat, das sie sich die kommenden Nächte teilen würden. Anna hatte neben Horo Horos Futon noch einen dritten herein gelegt. Vermutlich war sie auch der Ansicht, dass es klüger war, wenn Yoh bei ihnen blieb. Manta war in der Zwischenzeit nach Hause gegangen, würde aber bestimmt im Morgengrauen wieder da sein. Mit frischen Brötchen, wie Yoh hoffend verkündete. Ren fühlte sich jedoch mit dem Gedanken an Essen noch elender, obwohl dies kaum mehr möglich war.

„Horo-kun?"

Unsicher blieb er vor dem Futon stehen und verzog sein Gesicht, als er die blauen Flecken sah, die sich auf Horo Horos Haut unter dem Umschlag abzeichneten. Die hatten exakt die Form seiner Finger.

„Verpiss dich!" krächzte der junge Ainu und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Ich..."

„Da Yoh-kun dir immer noch vertraut, werd ich dich wohl weiterhin ertragen müssen. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich deswegen auch mit dir reden muss." Horo Horo holte röchelnd Luft und hustete. Anna hatte zwar Recht und die Schwellung nahm ab, dennoch fühlte er sich elend. „Also halt deine Klappe und verpiss dich."

„Es tut mir leid, Horo-kun."

Rens Stimme war leise und er biss hart seine Zähne aufeinander, als Horo Horo nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch machte und sich die Decke über den Kopf zog. Kororo kroch neben ihm unter den weichen Stoff und ignorierte den jungen Chinesen ebenfalls komplett.

Gut, er hat mich nicht rausgeworfen.

Obwohl Ren ein wütender Horo Horo lieber gewesen wäre, dann würde er sich vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so schlecht fühlen.

Schlecht fühlen? Du bist schlecht!

Ren schleppte sich auf seinen Futon, die eindringlichen Blicke Basons nicht wahrnehmend. Das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war, mit einem toten chinesischen Krieger zu sprechen, der ihn sowieso nicht verstehen konnte.

Müde schlüpfte er unter seine Decke und schloss seine brennenden Augen. All die Freude, die er noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden empfunden hatte, als Yoh und Anna ihn so lieb aufgenommen hatte, war verflogen. An ihre Stelle war ein unbändiger Hass auf sich selbst getreten. Nur einen Tag war er hier – und hatte bereits alles versaut!

Ach, Jun, was würdest du wohl denken?

In Gedanken an seine Schwester fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Ich werde ihn in einen Eisblock verwandeln!

Horo Horo richtete sich langsam auf und kroch über die kalten Dielen, die leise unter ihm knarrten. Kurz verharrte er, aber die anderen Gestalten bewegten sich nicht unter ihren warmen Decken, schliefen weiter den Schlaf der Gerechten.

Ich werde aus ihm einen Schneemann machen! Hoffentlich erfrieren seine verdammten Füße und tun ihm genauso weh, wie mein Hals!

Der junge Ainu verharrte vor dem Futon und betrachtete seinen größten Feind im Licht des Mondes, der ab und an durch die Wolken und somit auch durch das Fenster schien. Rens Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung regelmäßig. Ganz offensichtlich schlief er tief und fest.

Ich werde dir ein für alle Mal zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit mir anzulegen!

Horo Horo hob seine Hände und rasch füllten sich diese mit Schnee. Ja, er würde ihn unter einer großen Lawine begraben, aus der ihn nicht einmal der beste Bernhardiner würde wieder befreien können!

In dem Augenblick richtete sich Ren auf. Der junge Ainu sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zur Seite, aber der erwartete Angriff blieb aus. Statt dessen gähnte der junge Chinese nur und wühlte, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen, unter seinem Kopfkissen umher. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als der das gesuchte Objekt fand. Mit einem weiteren Gähnen legte er sich zurück auf den Futon und schlief weiter.

Und der beschwert sich, dass ich im Schlaf rede!

Horo Horo schlich auf Zehenspitzen wieder näher an seinen Erzfeind heran und wischte sich die vom geschmolzenen Eis nassen Hände an der Pyjamahose ab. Dann konzentrierte er sich, um erneut einen Schneeball zu erschaffen, der jedoch wirkungslos auf seine Füße fiel, als er das Objekt sah, das der junge Chinese nun in seinen Armen hielt.

Nani?

Der junge Ainu kniff seine Augen zusammen, aber die braunen Wuschelöhrchen verschwanden nicht. Genauso wenig, wie das kuschelige Gesicht mit zwei riesigen Knopfaugen.

Moment!

Horo Horo beugte sich über Ren, den mächtigen Erben der uralten Tao Dynastie, und zog vorsichtig an den Ohren. Der junge Chinese gab ein wenig nach und plötzlich hielt der junge Ainu einen Teddybären in der Hand, der schon viele Jahre auf den Buckel zu haben schien. Anstrengende Jahre, denn er war schon mehrfach genäht wurden. Besonders oft schien der Kopf an den restlichen Rumpf angenäht worden zu sein, denn er wackelte leicht, als Horo Horo das Stofftier in seinen Händen hin und her drehte. Aber es veränderte sich nicht im fahlen Licht des Mondes.

Ein Kuscheltier?

Eine Killermaschine hat ein Kuscheltier?

Horo Horo machte ein Gesicht, als würde er gleich in Tränen und in hysterisches Lachen zugleich ausbrechen, während er den Teddy kurz an sich drückte. Es war eine schutzsuchende Geste.

Das glaubt mir niemand!

Erst wollte er sich umdrehen und seinen Photoapparat herauskramen, den Ren beinahe zerstört hatte, als er ihn in der Küche mit einer Schürze erwischte und photographierte, dann entschied er sich jedoch anders. Vorsichtig legte er den Teddy wieder zurück auf das Kopfkissen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn sein Besitzer schien den Verlust bemerkt zu haben. Erneut tasteten Rens Finger suchend umher und mit einem wohligen Seufzer schloss der junge Chinese das Stofftier in seine Arme und kuschelte sich ganz fest an ihn.

Er sieht beinahe aus wie ein kleiner Junge...

Horo Horo griff sich an den schmerzenden Hals, sah erneut die gelben Augen, die ihn so hasserfüllt angestarrt hatten. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, das Bild von dem Jungen, der ihn beinahe erwürgt hatte, mit dem des schlafenden Jungen vor sich in Einklang zu bringen.

Das ist doch total bescheuert! Warum führt er sich in dem einen Moment so auf, dass man ihn am liebsten im ewigen Eis einsperren will, und sieht im nächsten so unschuldig aus, dass man ihm statt dessen ein Schokoladeneis spendieren möchte?

Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!

Horo Horo schüttelte hilflos seinen Kopf und kroch zurück zu seinem Futon. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er nur den Teddy verschonen wollte, Ren würde er dann morgen mit Schnee überschütten – oder ihn mit dem Wissen um sein Stofftier bloß stellen! Vor allen Leuten! Vor der ganzen Welt! Vor dem ganzen Universum! Und das wäre noch nett!

Wie auch immer, Yoh vertraut ihm, also werde ich ihn erdulden müssen.

Horo Horo seufzte tief und vergrub sich tief in seine Decken. Kororo kuschelte sich sofort an seine Schulter und schnarchte leise in sein Ohr.

Erdulden. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht erdulden! Aber er wusste auch nicht, wie er jemanden einen Freund nennen sollte, der seine Kontrolle verlor und ihn zu erwürgen versuchte!

Ren ist ein Rätsel, das ich wohl niemals lösen werde...

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers schob sich Asakura Yoh die Kopfhörer wieder über die Ohren, um seiner fröhlichen Musik zu lauschen. Er lächelte zufrieden.

Helles Sonnenlicht durchflutete einen sonst eher düsteren Raum. Die Vorhänge waren aufgezogen worden, boten einen ungehinderten Blick auf die hohen Berge. In dem Zimmer stand nicht viel: Nur ein großes Bett und ein kleiner Tisch. Auf diesem Tisch befand sich ein kleines Gefäß mit heller Flüssigkeit. Flüssigkeit, die soeben von geschickten Händen in eine Spritze umgefüllt wurde.

„Seid Ihr Euch wirklich sicher? Noch wäre genug Zeit, um ihn zu Euch zu holen." Blaue Augen sahen fragend zu der Gestalt, die in dem Bett unter dünnen, leichten Decken lag und leise, ach so leise atmete. Tiefe Augenringe verrieten, dass sie in den letzten Nächten wenig geschlafen hatte, obwohl sie sehr erschöpft war.

„Ja." Flüsterte die junge Frau und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sofort war ein mächtiger Schatten zu ihrer Seite und half ihr, richtete das Kissen in ihrem Rücken. „Es ist besser so. Ich will nicht, dass er mich so sieht."

Der junge Mann verharrte in Gedanken, schien zu überlegen. Dann blickte er hinüber zu der Krankenschwester, die gerade frisch aufgekochtes Wasser zur Tür hinein trug und nickte schließlich.

„Wenn dies Euer Wunsch ist, Tao-san, so soll es heute so sein. Aber Ihr werdet mich verstehen, dass ich jeden Tag fragen muss, immerhin bin ich Euer Arzt."

Sie nickte und streckte automatisch ihren linken Arm aus, als er an ihr Bett trat und die Spritze an ihre bleiche Haut setzte.

„Das wird jetzt ein wenig schmerzen."

„Macht nichts." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. „An Schmerzen habe ich mich die letzten Wochen gewöhnt."

Der junge Mann runzelte seine Stirn, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Mit sanfter Professionalität spritzte er die Medizin in die Venen und rieb vorsichtig über die Einstichstelle, die leicht zu bluten begann. Erneut war der Schatten wieder an der Seite der jungen Frau, um ihr bei zu stehen in ihrer schwersten Stunde. Bis zum bitteren Ende.

Darüber war der Doktor froh. So recht konnte er die junge Frau nicht verstehen, warum sie ihre Familie belogen und fortgeschickt hatte, aber wenigstens würde sie nicht allein sein. Das war wichtig. Denn egal, was irgendwelche dummen Sprichwörter auch besagten, niemand sollte je allein sein, besonders nicht zu einer Zeit wie dieser.

„Ihr werdet für die nächsten Stunden schlafen können, Tao-san. Wenn etwas ist, dann lasst es mich wissen." Er stand auf und wandte sich direkt an den Schatten. „Ich bin im Nebenzimmer." Denn auch wenn der Doktor ein Schamane war, so brauchte er dennoch von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig Ruhe.

Der Schatten nickte und der junge Mann drehte sich um, um zusammen mit seiner Krankenschwester den Raum zu verlassen.

„Faust?"

Er verharrte an der Tür, brachte es aber nicht über sich, sie noch einmal anzusehen.

„Ja?"

„Danke."

Nachdenklich starrte Dr. Faust VIII in den leeren Gang, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte. Er wollte keinen Dank, hatte keinen verdient. Nicht, wenn er ihr nicht mehr helfen, ihre Schmerzen lediglich lindern konnte.


	4. Aster: Kapitel 2: Schwarzer Drache

**Kapitel 2: Schwarzer Drache**

„Ich hab fünf Karten bestellt, aber wir sollten sie schon vor dem Beginn der Vorstellung abholen." Erklärte Manta und klappte entschieden seinen Laptop zusammen, um ihn zurück in seinen Rucksack zu schieben. Drängend schaute er zur Uhr im Wohnzimmer hinüber. Wenn sie sich beeilten, war es noch zu schaffen. Aber nur, wenn sie gleich aufbrachen.

„Wir warten nur noch auf Yoh-kun." Horo Horo lehnte gegen einen Holzbalken und zupfte an dem Halstuch, das Anna ihm gegeben hatte, um seine blauen Flecke zu verbergen. Recht wohl fühlte sich der Ainu darin nicht, ihm war das helle Blau eindeutig zu weiblich, egal, wie oft Manta auch bestätigte, dass es toll zu seinen Haaren passen würde.

„Manchmal frag ich mich, was der so ewig braucht. Der ist schlimmer als ein Mädchen!" Manta sah erneut auf die Uhr, vermied es aber zu erwähnen, dass er mit dem Mädchen niemand anderen als Anna meinte, die noch nach ihrer Handtasche suchte.

„Wann kommt noch mal Ryu-kun? Er hatte doch heute früh angerufen, oder?" Horo Horo ließ letztendlich von seinem Halstuch ab und rückte ein wenig näher an Manta, der zwischen ihm und Ren stand. Der junge Chinese hatte den ganzen Tag kaum ein Wort gesagt. Horo Horo war sehr froh darüber.

„So richtig hab ich das auch nicht verstanden, sein Handy hatte eine schlechte Verbindung. Aber er sagte etwas von morgen früh. Das wäre toll." Manta schnallte seinen Rucksack um und blickte erwartungsvoll die Treppe hinauf. Aber niemand kam heruntergepoltert. Nicht einmal Amadiumaru erschien.

„Ja, mit Ryu-kun kann es nur spaßig werden." Bekräftige Horo Horo, der insgeheim auf einen Verbündeten gegen den jungen Chinesen hoffte, der wieder nichts von sich gab, sondern nur den Kragen seines Mantels hochschlug und ausdruckslos auf seine Stiefel starrte.

„Yoh noch immer nicht unten?" Anna band ihre Haare zusammen und stellte eine weiße Handtasche auf den Flur, bevor sie sich bückte und ihre Schuhe ergriff.

„Nein."

Es war so ziemlich das erste Wort, das Ren an diesem Tag sprach. Horo Horo sprang erschrocken zwei Schritte von ihm fort, während Manta sich fragte, ob dies die ganzen Ferien so weiter gehen sollte. Er hätte den jungen Chinesen ja nach Hause geschickt, aber Yoh hatte sich anders entschieden. Yohs Entscheidungen waren Gesetz, schließlich war dies hier sein und Annas Haus.

„Gut, dann hol ich ihn." Ohne auf einen weiteren Kommentar der anderen Schamanen zu warten, lief Anna rasch die Treppe hinauf. Sie brauchte nicht lange suchen. Yoh saß in seinem Zimmer am offenen Fenster und starrte hinaus. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht nur seine Gäste, sondern auch die Zeit vollkommen um sich herum vergessen.

Oh nein...

Anna wusste sofort bescheid, als sie das kleine Gerät in Yohs Schoß liegen sah. Er hatte es während des Shaman Fights getragen und es, anders als die anderen seines Teams, nach dem katastrophalen Ende nicht weggeworfen. Nicht, nachdem er noch eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Seine letzte Nachricht.

„Yoh?" Langsam trat sie zu ihm hinüber, aber er reagierte nicht. Seine Augen waren starr auf den großen Kirschbaum vor seinem Fenster gerichtet. Leichter Wind bewegte die Äste, Yohs Pupillen jedoch blieben starr. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen hatte sich Yoh in seine Traumwelt zurückgezogen, von der nur Anna erahnte, wie sie aussah.

„Das Kino fängt gleich an, die anderen warten." Das Mädchen trat hinter ihren Verlobten und streichelte sanft durch braune Haare. Die Kopfhörer lagen auf dem Fensterbrett, Yoh hörte nicht einmal seine geliebte Musik. „Komm, Yoh." Sie beugte sich vor und umarmte ihn vorsichtig, drückte ihn tröstend an sich.

Der junge Japaner drehte leicht seinen Kopf und schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, als er Annas wohlbekannte Wärme spürte.

„Hab ich mich damals falsch entschieden?" fragte Yoh mit so zittriger Stimme, die nur seine Verlobte und sein Geist von ihm kannten. Jegliches Grinsen war aus seinem blassen Gesicht verschwunden. Er wirkte einfach nur müde. „Oder mach ich jetzt einen Fehler?"

Anna küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn, dann ließ sie ihn los und ging zurück zur Tür.

„Wir haben es eilig, Yoh, oder willst du den Film verpassen, den du mit Horo Horo unter größter Geheimhaltung herausgesucht hast?" Sie korrigierte ihr Kopftuch and stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Yoh nickte und ergriff seine Kopfhörer. Mitten in der Bewegung verharrte er und starrte erneut auf das kleine Gerät in seinen Händen.

„Du solltest es wegschmeißen, Yoh, es wird keinen Shaman Fight mehr geben."

Sie schauten einander kurz in die Augen, bevor Yoh es vorsichtig in eine Schublade schob und diese abschloss. Dann setzte er sein übliches Lächeln auf und folge seiner Verlobten.

Ja, er wollte es so gerne fort werfen.

Beide wussten sie jedoch, dass er das nicht konnte.

Ren konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal im Kino gewesen war. Es musste irgendwann in seiner Kindheit gelegen haben, denn er konnte sich noch schemenhaft an eine böse Hexe erinnern, die er als einzige als halbwegs passable empfunden, den Rest des Filmes als dummen Kinderquatsch abgestempelt hatte.

Da war ich bestimmt mit Jun gewesen...

Der junge Chinese rutschte tiefer in seinen Sitz und wünschte sich abermals, unsichtbar sein zu können. Mittlerweile würde er diese Fertigkeit sogar gegen seine Schamanenkräfte eintauschen. Besonders, wenn Bason mit Amidamaru in der ersten Reihe saß und sich angeregt mit diesem unterhielt. Über was zum Teufel redeten die zwei überhaupt die ganze Zeit? Über Kampftechniken?

Nein, seine Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Kinobesuch waren sehr schemenhaft, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er so fürchterlich gewesen war. Zumindest nicht so grauenvoll, wie sich dieser Kinobesuch entwickelte. Während Yoh schnurstracks zum Popcornstand marschierte, hatten Anna und die anderen sich Plätze herausgesucht. In einer Reihe, in der nur noch vier Plätze frei gewesen waren.

Egal, was Yoh auch gesagt hat, ich bin hier unerwünscht!

Eigentlich hätte er sich ja auf den freien Platz setzen und alles andere ignorieren können, aber Ren ahnte, dass er schon genug Ärger gestiftet hatte und froh sein sollte, dass sie ihn nicht nur in dem Haus duldeten, sondern ihn sogar mit ins Kino genommen hatten. Also setzte er sich eine Reihe darüber und fühlte sich völlig allein.

Nun, eigentlich wäre das kein Problem gewesen. Nicht für ihn, der mit dem Wissen erzogen wurde, dass es auf seinem Thron nur Einsamkeit und Kälte gab. Dass er dieses Alleinsein lieben sollte. Je älter er jedoch wurde, desto schwerer fiel es ihm, an die strengen Worte seines Vaters zu glauben. Seit er Yoh kannte, war es ihm sogar unmöglich geworden.

Haben die hier nicht einmal eine Heizung?

Fröstelnd fuhr er zusammen und versuchte, noch tiefer in seinen Mantel zu kriechen. Wenigstens hatte er seine alte Kleidung wieder, die am Morgen, als er aufwachte, neben seinem Futon gelegen hatte. In ihr sollte er sich wohler fühlen als in dem fremden Trainingsanzug. Er tat es jedoch nicht.

Die anderen lachten vor ihm über einen Scherz, den er nicht verstanden hatte. Sie schienen sein Fehlen überhaupt nicht mitzubekommen. Oder aber sie waren einfach nur froh, dass er woanders saß und nicht die Dunkelheit des Saales ausnutzte, um sie mitten im Film anzufallen und zu würgen.

Du hast es nicht anders verdient! Es war ganz allein deine Schuld!

Yoh hatte ihm seine Sense nicht wieder gegeben. Ren war froh darüber. Er würde diese verdammte Waffe erst am Ende der Herbstferien wieder in Empfang nehmen, um sie im Jangtse für immer zu versenken.

Die Lichter gingen aus und die erste Werbung flimmerte über die große Leinwand. Horo Horo und Manta lachten laut auf, als ein Mann sich selbst ausschloss und über den Balkon versuchte, zurück in seine Wohnung zu kommen. Dabei schnitt er die merkwürdigsten Grimassen. Rens Aufmerksamkeit wurde aber von der Werbung für Schlüsseldienste abgelenkt, als Yoh durch die Finsternis huschte. Er trug ein Tablett vor sich, das mit mehreren Tüten bedeckt war, sicherlich Popcorn. Ohne auch nur einmal suchend umher zu schauen, setzte sich der junge Japaner auf den einzigen noch freien Platz und drehte sich auch nicht nach ihm um.

Was zum Geier hast du erwartet? Er kann sich nicht ständig für dich einsetzen!

Ren verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und kniff seine Augen zusammen, entschlossen, die Welt um sich herum auszugrenzen. Weit entfernt hörte er das Gemisch aus Werbung, Lachen und geisterhaften Stimmen, presste seine Lider noch kräftiger aufeinander, als das Licht für einen kurzen Moment noch einmal erhellt wurde und schließlich für die kommenden Stunden erlosch. Unheimliche Musik begann, Rens Welt der Finsternis zu füllen, und mit einem Mal wusste er, dass es nur eine Sorte von Film gab, die Horo Horo und Yoh auswählen würden: Einen Geisterfilm.

Bestimmt wird das für die anderen ein Supernachmittag, während ich mich hier zu Tode langweile!

Zu Tode...

Ren zuckte leicht zusammen, als eine ältere Dame in dem Film laut zu schreiben begann. Sicherlich hatte sie gerade einen Geist gesehen. Als ob man sich vor einem Geist zu fürchten brauchte! Ren musste an Amidamaru und Bason denken. Nein, vor den beiden brauchte man wirklich keine Angst zu haben, wenn man auf ihrer Seite stand. Ren hatte sich selbst als kleines Kind nie vor dem Untoten seiner Schwester geekelt oder wäre gar vor einem Diener seines Vaters davon gerannt. Nein, es gab auf der Welt schrecklichere Dinge als einen einfachen Geist oder einen Zombie. Viel schrecklichere...

„Willst du auch Popcorn? Ist sogar noch warm."

Der junge Chinese fuhr aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und blinzelte in das grelle Licht der Leinwand. Dort ging soeben die Sonne über New York auf, von einem Geist konnte er nichts mehr sehen. Aber wenn es sich hierbei wirklich um einen Gruselfilm handelte, so konnte der nächste Untote nicht weit weg sein.

Wieso lachen Horo Horo und Manta so?

Ren runzelte die Stirn, denn die restlichen Zuschauer waren mucksmäuschenstill, so als müssten sie das gerade Gesehene noch verarbeiten. Für die Schamanen schien der Anfang des Filmes jedoch unglaublich lustig gewesen zu sein.

Eine Tüte Popcorn, das nach Zucker und Honig roch, wurde ihm vor die Nase gehalten und der junge Chinese drehte seinen Kopf, als er spürte, wie sich jemand in den freien Platz neben ihn setzte.

Yoh?

Was macht er hier?

Ren schaute zurück auf die Reihe vor ihm. Tatsächlich, Asakura Yohs Sitz war leer. Anna trank genüsslich einen Becher, vermutlich voll Cola, während Horo Horo und Manta einen weiteren Lachanfall erlitten. Gut, der Typ auf der Leinwand sah mit der blonden Locke auch dämlich aus, aber für Rens Nerven übertrieben sie es langsam.

„Ich hoffe, Zucker ist in Ordnung. Ich mag diese Mischungen mit Salz nicht." Yoh lehnte sich in dem Sitz zurück und nahm sich eine weitere Hand aus der Tüte, die nun auf dem Schoß des bewegungslosen Chinesen stand. Gemütlich mampfte er das Popcorn, während die Hauptdarsteller auf der Leinwand noch immer nach Geistern suchten, jedoch keine fanden.

Das soll ein Gruselfilm sein?

„Warum sitzt du allein hier hinten, Ren?"

Und wieso fragt Yoh immer die richtigen Fragen?

„Vorne war nichts mehr frei." Rens Stimme klang mürrischer, als er das beabsichtigt hatte. Um nicht noch mehr zu sagen, nahm er sich auch etwas Popcorn. Es schmeckte ganz und gar nicht, es war viel zu süß. Aber irgendwie passte das ganz genau zu diesem grauenhaften Kinobesuch. Der Film entpuppte sich ebenfalls als Stimmungstöter, bis jetzt hatte Ren keinen einzigen Geist gesehen, auch blieb ihm die Handlung irgendwie verborgen.

„Ach ja, das war Horo Horos Schuld. Er dachte, dass der Platz neben ihm noch frei wäre." Plauderte Yoh und griff erneut nach dem Popcorn. Ren glaubte ihm kein Wort, oder besser, glaubte Horo Horo kein Wort. Selbstverständlich war der Platz neben dem jungen Ainu nicht frei gewesen, schließlich hatte dort eine große Tasche gestanden, deren Besitzer pünktlich zur Werbung erschien. Horo Horo hatte einfach Ren nicht um sich haben wollen, so einfach war das, auch wenn Yoh das vielleicht anders sah.

Ich kann's Horo Horo nicht einmal verübeln...

Endlich tauchte ein Geist auf, aber dieser sah überhaupt nicht geistig aus. Grün war er und wabbelig. Er wirkte vielmehr wie eine fliegende Schleimmasse. Kein normaler Geist zeigte sich derartig deformiert vor den Menschen!

Amidamaru drehte sich in der ersten Reihe um und grinste Yoh an, der in Lachen ausbrach und beinahe das Popcorn verschütte, als er Ren freundschaftlich in die Seite knuffte.

„Ich liebe diesen Film, der ist so ungemein komisch!" japste Yoh und kicherte weiter. Er schob seine Kopfhörer in den Nacken und ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke der restlichen Besucher. Auch Horo Horo und Manta amüsierten sich weiterhin köstlich, während Anna einfach nur lächelte, ab und an an ihrem Getränk nippte.

„Mittlerweile hab ich ihn wohl schon an die zehn Mal gesehen und er wird immer besser." Yoh nahm sich erneut Popcorn und runzelte seine Stirn. „Schmeckt's dir nicht?"

„Äh... doch..."

Warum belüg ich ihn?

Ren stopfte sich das ekelige Zeug in seinen Mund und würgte es hinunter. Vermutlich log er, weil das einfacher war und ihm immer eine Menge unangenehme Fragen ersparte. Heute wie damals. Jahrelang hatte er seine Schwester belogen, ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht geschrieen, dass er sie hasse. Nur, weil er nicht gewollt hatte, dass sein Vater seine Gefühle gegen ihn verwendete.

Jun...

Rens Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen bei dem Gedanken an seine Schwester. Wie sehr er sie vermisste! Aber er konnte nicht vorzeitig nach China zurück kehren. Sie würde ihn fragen, warum er nicht seine gesamten Herbstferien bei Yoh und seinen Freunden verbrachte, und dann müsste er ihr von dem Vorfall vom gestrigen Abend erzählen. Jun würde so enttäuscht sein, das könnte er nicht ertragen. Also blieb er hier, nicht nur, weil Yoh ihn darum gebeten hatte.

Jun...

„Stell dir mal vor, unser Shaman Fight hätte so ausgesehen." Yoh nahm die Popcorntüte, sehr zur Rens Erleichterung, wieder an sich und deutete vor zur Leinwand. Dort kämpften gerade vier seltsam anmutende Gestalten gegen einen überdimensional großen Marshmallow. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gegen so was Niedliches hätte kämpfen können."

„Dann hätten wir in der Wüste keinen Hunger leiden brauchen." Horo Horo hatte sich in seinem Sitz umgedreht und grinste Yoh offen an. „Stell dir mal vor, ein offenes Feuer und dann kommt unser Abendbrot einfach so anmarschiert. Besser hätte es doch gar nicht laufen können."

„Da ist wieder der grüne Schleimer!" quietschte Manta dazwischen und alle drei mussten erneut laut los lachen, als Bason und Amidamaru quer vor der Leinwand flogen und so taten, als würden sie in dem Film mitspielen – als gefürchtete Monster. Die anderen Zuchauer, die sie nicht sehen konnte, verstanden die Lachattacken der Junge nicht, aber niemand beschwerte sich, immerhin waren ja einige Witze des braunhaarigen Hauptdarstellers komisch – oder sollten es zumindest sein.

„Vielleicht können wir mit Silver reden, damit die Regeln für den nächsten Shaman Fight geändert werden." Horo Horo beugte sich vor und schnappte sich die Popcorntüte, die Yoh bei seinem nächsten Lachanfall fallen ließ. Dabei streifte er unbeabsichtigt Rens rechtes Knie und zuckte blitzschnell zurück. Der junge Chinese reagierte jedoch nicht, wie Horo Horo das erwartet hatte. Kurz sah er ihn mit gelben Augen an, die gar nicht mehr so kalt wirkten wie noch vor knapp vierundzwanzig Stunden, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Leinwand.

„Genau! Jedes Team muss mindestens einen Marshmallow in Hochhausgröße besitzen, sonst wird man nicht zugelassen! Und wir brauchen natürlich einen Schlüsselmeister, dann verlier ich nie mehr meinen Haustürschlüssel." Yoh bog sich vor Lachen und Horo Horo verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Popcorn, als doch tatsächlich ein dünnes Lächeln auf dem bleichen Gesicht des jungen Chinesen erschien.

„Vergiss nicht den Torwächter." Erinnerte ihn Manta kichernd und alle schauten hinüber zu Anna, die seelenruhig ihre Cola trank. Alle hatten sie denselben Gedanken: Anna, die um Mitternacht zu Hause im Wohnzimmer saß und vor Wut tobte, weil sie sich wieder einmal verspätet hatten – unerwarteter Kampf gegen einen anderen Schamanen hin oder her. Wenn jemand bei ihnen die Rolle des Torwächters einnehmen müsste, Anna wäre geradezu perfekt. Die Augenbrauen des Mädchens zuckten leicht, als die Jungs um sie herum noch lauter lachten, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Yoh zahlte den Eintritt, das Popcorn und danach auch das Abendbrot, sollte er doch seinen Spaß haben.

Dafür kriegt er nach den Ferien zwanzig Kilo zum Training.

Bei diesen Gedanken lächelte sie zufrieden.

Horo Horo und Manta drehten sich während des restlichen Filmes immer wieder zu Yoh und Ren um und auch die Geister schwirrten quer durch das Kino, sie alle schienen einen Riesenspaß zu haben. Auch wenn Horo Horo Rens Blick konsequent auswich, so fühlte sich der junge Chinese auf einmal nicht mehr ausgeschlossen. Manta und Yoh zogen ihnen beharrlich in ihre Witze mit ein und an einigen Stellen musste er sogar kichern. Seine schlechte Laune verschwand und ein wohliges Gefühl trat an dessen Stelle, das ein wenig dem Gefühl ähnelte, dass er empfunden hatte, als Yoh und Anna ihn so herzlich willkommen geheißen hatten. Das Gefühl, kein Außenseiter zu sein, sondern dazu zu gehören. Als Freund...

Ren ahnte, dass er das Yoh zu verdanken hatte.

„There's something strange in the neighbourhood."

Yoh fuchtelte mit einem unsichtbaren Schwert in der Luft herum. Sein Katana lag zu Hause. Seitdem der Shaman Fight vorbei war, sah er nicht ein, warum er das kostbare Schwert immer mit sich herumtragen sollte, besonders nicht, wenn er mit seinen Freunden ins Kino ging. Also musste jetzt eine unsichtbare Version herhalten.

„We gonna call?"

Horo Horo hüpfte hinter dem jungen Japaner her und machte dieselben Bewegungen. Manta lachte, fiel dann aber in das Abspannlied des Filmes, den die drei Jungen anscheinend schon auswendig kannten, mit ein. Alle drei blieben sie stehen und reckten ihre rechte Hand gen Himmel, während die Geister über ihnen schwebten und versuchten, wenigstens ein wenig ängstlich auszusehen.

„Ghostbusters!"

In ihre Stimmen mischte sich Lachen und der weitere Text des Liedes war für Außenstehende kaum mehr erkennbar.

„Eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass sie in diesen Film gehen. Ich war mit Yoh schon drei Mal da drin." Anna trank den Rest ihrer Cola und warf den Becher in einen Papierkorb. Ren, der seine Gesangeskünste lieber nicht unter Beweis stellen und außerdem nicht zugeben wollte, dass er das Lied überhaupt nicht kannte, blieb kurz stehen und wartete auf sie. „Aber na ja, es hätte auch schlimmer kommen könne. Mit meiner Schulklasse war ich auch mal im Kino. Es war eine fürchterlich schnulzige Romanze, und meine Klassenkameraden redeten noch zwei Wochen später drüber." Erzählte Anna, während sie den singenden Jungen folgten. Yoh kannte den Weg zu dem neueröffneten Fast-Food-Restaurant besser als sie, vergaß er doch mehrfach in der Woche sein Bento auf dem Küchentisch.

Wenn er eher aufstehen würde, hätte er es früh nicht so eilig!

„Es ging über irgend so einen Buchhändler. Total unreal, Ren. Einfach nur unglaubwürdig!"

Der junge Chinese nickte bei ihren Worten und wunderte sich, warum sie so offen mit ihm sprach. Sollte sie ihn denn nicht hassen? Warum also war sie dann so freundlich zu ihm und redete innerhalb einer halben Stunde mehr, als was er in dem letzten Jahr von ihr gehört hatte? Tat sie das wirklich nur Yoh zu liebe? Weil ihr Verlobter ihm vertraute?

„... frag ich mich wirklich, warum die so was drehen und..."

Ren sah sie von der Seite an. Nein, Anna würde nie etwas vorgeben, dafür war sie zu intelligent und zu selbstbewusst. Wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, so sagte sie das offen heraus, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Sie schien diese Unterhaltung aus freien Stücken mit ihm zu halten, ansonsten hätte sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr um ihn gekümmert, hätte ihn vollkommen ignoriert. Dass sie dazu durchaus in der Lage war, hatte Ren gemerkt, als Yoh vor einigen Monaten Mist baute und sie verärgerte. Und damals hatte es sich nur um eine Verabredung zum Abendessen bei ihrer Großmutter gehandelt, die Yoh vergaß.

Ich hätte gestern beinahe einen ihrer Freunde erwürgt...

„If you're all alone, pick up the phone."

"And call…."

":.. Ghostbusters!"

Ren lauschte dem Lied, das die drei Jungen immer und immer wiederholten, ohne dass sie des Refrains müde wurden, noch einige Momente, bevor er sich räusperte und seine Hände tief in die Taschen seines Mantels schob.

„Anna-san?" unterbrach er ihre Erzählung, als sie kurz innehielt, um ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche zu zaubern. Er wartete, bis sie sich die Nase geputzt hatte und fragte sich, warum sein Herz so wild klopfte. Schließlich hatte er weitaus größeren Gefahren ins Gesicht sehen müssen, allen voran seinem Vater, der bereit gewesen war, seinen Erben zu töten, sollte ihm dieser nicht auf dem Pfad der Urahnen folgen.

„Hai?" Als sie sich umdrehte, lag ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Plötzlich wusste Ren, dass Yohs Anwesenheit nicht nur auf seine Freunde, sondern auch auf seine Verlobte abfärbte. Dieses Lächeln hatte er bei dem jungen Japaner schon sehr oft gesehen, sogar während des letzten, des schwersten Kampfes während des Shaman Fights. Als Yoh gegen Hao hatte kämpfen müssen.

„Ich..." Ren holte tief Luft. Warum fiel ihm das nur so schwer? Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich für den Mist, den er anstellte, entschuldigte. Vor einem Jahr wäre dies natürlich noch undenkbar gewesen, aber er hatte sich über die letzten Monate geändert.

Sicher?

Nun ja, zumindest hatte er sich bei seiner Schwester für sein gemeines Verhalten ihr gegenüber entschuldigen können. Jun hatte ihm verziehen, so wie sie ihm die vergangenen zehn Jahre immer wieder vergeben hatte, in denen sie sich kannten.

Ren blickte in Annas abwartendes Gesicht. Dass sie beide stehen geblieben waren, wurde ihm gar nicht bewusst, so sehr konzentrierte er sich auf die Worte, die ihm auf der Seele brannten. Warum sollte Anna ihm nicht auch verzeihen? Immerhin hatte Yoh das auch gekonnt.

Horo Horo wird mich auf immer hassen...

„Ich wollte mich für..." erneut holte er tief Luft. Weshalb konnte ihm diese ganze Sache nicht leichter fallen? Es war doch immerhin seine alleinige Schuld gewesen, dass er Horo Horo angriff und dabei Annas Wohnzimmer verwüstete! Also musste er jetzt auch mit den Konsequenzen leben!

Sei kein feiges Hühnchen!

„.. für mein unmögliches Verhalten von gestern entschuldigen. Ich werde natürlich den Schaden ersetzen und..." Ren kam sich plötzlich wie ein kleiner Junge vor. Wie der kleine Junge, den er in seiner Kindheit nie hatte sein dürfen. Was immer er getan hatte, es war richtig gewesen, denn es hatte seinem Willen entsprochen, seinem dunklen Herzen, das von den falschen Worten seines Vaters über das ewig Böse der Tao Ahnen genährt worden war.

„... und ich will's nie wieder tun..."

Nein, er wollte nie mehr jemanden töten, erst recht nicht einen Freund. Egal, wie Horo Horo das auch einschätzte, sie hatten die weite Reise nach Amerika gemeinsam überlebt, hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft, hatten sich gegenseitig mehr als einmal aus der Klemme geholfen. Der junge Ainu war mehr als nur ein bloßer Bekannter, wie die Lily Five oder Silver, er war ein Freund geworden.

Ein Freund, dem ich weh getan habe.

Die Erkenntnis traf hart. Genauso wie das Wissen, dass er niemanden mehr töten wollte, jedoch keinerlei Kontrolle über seine Killerinstinkte hatte.

Ich bin Tao Ren, Erbe der Tao Dynastie, und bin nicht einmal Herr meines eigenen Willens. Es ist erbärmlich...

„Das weiß ich." Annas Hand berührte vorsichtig Rens rechten Arm, ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur intensiver. „Yoh hat mir alles erzählt."

„I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

Kühler Herbstwind wehte durch die belebte Fußgängerzone, einige Blätter wirbelten um die zwei Jugendlichen, die sich schweigend ansahen, verstehend. Dann trat Anna zurück und der Bann schien gebrochen.

„I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

"Ich weiß auch schon, welches Geschirr ich mir heraussuche. Es ist mit dunkelblauen Schriftzeichen versehen und sündig teuer." Anna schulterte ihre Handtasche und beeilte sich, die Jungen einzuholen, die gerade in ihren Lachattacken an dem Fast-Food-Restaurant vorbeizumarschieren drohten. „Yoh sollte sich besser in Acht nehmen. Wenn er auch nur einen Teller zerbricht, gibt's extra Trainingsstunden."

„I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

Ren strich sich eine Strähne seines pechschwarzen Haares hinter seine Ohren und musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. Ja, das war wieder die Anna, die er kennen gelernt hatte, und dennoch war sie anders. Sie hatte ihm vergeben. Ganz einfach so.

Nein, sie hat mir nicht nur vergeben. Sie hat mich verstanden.

„Ist nun genug, ihr drei. Wir wissen alle, dass ihr keine Angst vor Geistern habt. Also kommt jetzt mit, ich habe Hunger!"

Horo Horo, Yoh und Manta brachen ihr Lied ab und beeilten sich, Anna in das Restaurant zu begleiten. Sicherlich hatten sie auch Hunger und, was noch wichtiger war, sie wussten, wie streng Anna sein konnte, wenn ihr Magen knurrte.

Ren schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf, bevor er ihnen folgte, leise vor sich hin summend.

„Ghostbusters..."

„Lecker! Hamburger und Fritten!"

Glücklich grinste Yoh auf sein Tablett, während er sich an den Tisch setzte, den sie sich in einer ruhigeren Ecke herausgesucht hatten. Durch die Fensterscheiben konnte man hinaus auf die noch immer recht belebte Passage schauen, einige Topfpflanzen versperrten die Sicht auf die Kasse – und damit auch auf sie. Anna mochte es einfach nicht, wenn ihr wildfremde Menschen auf den Teller starrten.

„Es ist zwar kein traditionell japanisches Essen, aber es ist trotzdem köstlich!" stimmte ihm Horo Horo zu und machte sich daran, sein Ketchuptütchen aufzureißen. Wie immer riss er die dazu vorgesehene Lasche ab, ohne dass großartig etwas passierte. Kurz verdrehte er die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, bevor er sich seiner Zähne bediente und verzweifelt auf der Plastik herum biss.

Das soll köstlich sein?

Ren beobachtete den jungen Ainu kurz, widerstand dann aber dem Drang, ihm den Ketchup wegzunehmen und selbst zu öffnen. Horo Horo hätte es sicherlich missverstanden.

Es sind schließlich seine Zähne.

Der junge Chinese wickelte sein Brötchen, das Yoh Hamburger genannt hatte, aus und betrachtete es skeptisch. Es schien mit Fleisch und irgendeiner seltsamen Soße gefüllt zu sein. Unauffällig sah er sich um, konnte aber keine Stäbchen erkennen. Auch wusste er nicht, wie er das Brötchen zerteilen sollte. Gut, diese gelben Dinger gingen noch, aber das hier? Als Yoh seinen Hamburger in beide Hände nahm und herzhaft hinein biss, tat Ren es ihm nach. Besser, nicht laut nachfragen und erneut verständnislose Blicke ernten. Die anderen würden ihn ja doch nur für verrückt erklären, wenn er ihn erzählte, dass er dieses Fastfood noch nie probiert hatte. Bei ihm zu Hause hatte es immer nur Traditionsküche gegeben und auch in Amerika versuchte er, so chinesisch wie möglich zu speisen, was oftmals zu Konflikten zwischen ihm und dem Koch geführt hatte, da die Amerikaner seltsame Gewürze verwendeten und irgendwie überall Ketchup hinein schmierten.

Nun ja, es ist besser als das Popcorn.

Ren kaute langsam und schluckte den Brötchen-Fleisch-Verschnitt hinunter. Zumindest war es nicht süß. Wenn es doch nur besser zusammen halten würde! Mehrmals musste er das Brötchen absetzen und wieder ordnen, weil das Fleisch heraus zu rutschen drohte.

„Was hattest du drin, Manta?" Neugierig begutachtete Yoh eine braune Tüte, die vor Mantas Platz stand. Daraus zauberte er ein kleines Spielzeugauto hervor. Der kleine Japaner errötete ein wenig, biss dann aber in seinen eigenen Hamburger.

„Cool, den hab iff noch niff." Brachte er kauend hervor und hielt sein Essen mit einer Hand, um mit der anderen das Auto zu betrachten.

„Ich beneide dich, Manta. Mir verkaufen sie nie eine Kindertüte." Manta sah für einen Moment gar nicht so glücklich aus, denn diese Kindertüten durften wirklich nur Kinder kaufen. Die Verkäufer hielten ihn ob seiner Größe vermutlich für noch sehr jung. Dann aber hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Schließlich sprach er hier mit Yoh, seinem besten Freund, der meinte es nicht böse, sondern genau so, wie er es sagte.

„Soll ich das nächste Mal zwei bestellen?" fragte er deshalb großzügig und durchbrach mit seinem Strohhalm den Deckel seines Getränkes. Ren beobachtete ihn genau und tat es ihm, wenn auch ein wenig zögernd, nach.

Yoh schielte kurz zu Anna, die von dem Gedanken, dass er sich in seiner Freizeit nun auch noch mit Spielzeugautos beschäftigte, ganz und gar nicht angetan war.

„Vielleicht lieber nicht." Der junge Japaner grinste schief, dann schob er ein paar von dem Kartoffelstreifen an das andere Ende des Tisches, wo Amidamaru saß. Natürlich konnte der Geist die ihm angebotenen Speisen nicht essen, aber die Geste zählte. Ren überlegte nachdenklich, dann nahm auch er ein paar von den Streifen und legte sie vor Bason auf eine weiße Servierte. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er etwas mit seinem Geist teilte und der chinesische Krieger sah ihn mit erstaunten Augen groß an, bevor er sich anschickte, Ren zu umarmen. Der junge Chinese duckte sich und hielt den Hamburger schützend vor seinen Oberkörper, dabei errötete er heftig. Das ging ihm jetzt doch ein wenig zu weit!

Bason, der die Reaktion seines Herrn verstand, nickte nur und ergriff eine Geisterpommes, die er Amidamaru zuprostete.

„Ich liebe dieses Essen!" Yoh lächelte zufrieden auf die beiden Geister, bevor er sich zwei Kartoffelstreifen in den Mund schob und unheimlich zu heulen begann. „Iff bin oin Vompir!" krächzte er und Manta kicherte wieder. Entgegen ihrer normalen Verhaltensweise verdrehte Anna, die neben ihrem Verlobten saß, nicht die Augen, sondern steckte sich ebenfalls zwei Streifen in den Mund und sah Yoh unverwandt an. Das war zu viel für Manta, er brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ren, der schwer gegen den Drang, ebenfalls zu den Streifen zu greifen und mitzumachen, ankämpfte, musste grinsen. Da traf ihn plötzlich etwas Nasses unerwartet im Gesicht. Er zuckte zurück und tastete im Reflex nach seiner Sense, die natürlich nicht da war. Yoh hatte sie wohlweislich in seinem Zimmer verstaut. Daher folgte Ren seinem zweiten Instinkt: Er sprang auf, um sich gegen den unsichtbaren Angreifer zur Wehr zur setzen, der ihn soeben beworfen hatte.

Wer war das?

Der junge Chinese blickte herum – und sah genau in die schreckgeweiteten Augen Horo Horos, der ihm gegenüber saß und noch immer den Ketchup zwischen seinen Zähnen hatte. Sein Mund war rot, aber nicht vom Blut. Vermutlich war es ihm endlich gelungen, den eingeschweißten Ketchup zu befreien.

Das Lachen erstarb an dem Tisch, als die anderen die plötzliche Spannung spürten. Sie sahen zu dem jungen Chinesen, dessen Gesicht ebenfalls mit roter Flüssigkeit verschmiert war, die langsam auf seinen pechschwarzen Mantel tropfte.

Was...

Ren hob langsam seine Hand und befühlte seine feuchte Wange. Als er sie wieder zurück zog, sah er die rote Flüssigkeit. Da ihm jedoch nichts weh tat, konnte es sich nicht um sein eigenes Blut handeln. Vorsichtig leckte er an seinem Finger. Es war süßlich, ekelig süßlich. Ketchup! Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Horo Horo hatte so heftig auf seiner Tüte umhergebissen, bis sie schließlich platzte und all ihren Ketchup verteilte – zum größten Teil auf ihn selbst und seinen Tischnachbarn. Und wer saß dem jungen Ainu genau gegenüber? Er, Ren.

Horo Horo wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Wie in Trance betrachtete er die gelben Augen, die ihn schweigend musterten. Dass er noch immer die leere Tüte in seinen Zähnen hielt, bemerkte er nicht einmal. Er spürte nur, wie sein Hals wieder zu schmerzen begann. Was war, wenn Ren erneut seine Kontrolle verlor und Yoh dieses Mal nicht rechtzeitig eingreifen würde? Verdammt, er hatte sich von dieser Killermaschine doch fernhalten wollen, statt dessen bewarf er ihn mit Ketchup, provozierte geradezu Rens Wut.

Er wird mich umbringen...

Yoh wollte sich erheben, aber Anna ergriff seinen Arm, schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Beide sahen einander stumm in die Augen, dann blickten sie wieder zu den beiden ketchupverschmierten Schamanen hinüber.

Ren blinzelte und bevor er wusste, was er tat, stützte er mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch und lachte lauthals. Er lachte, bis er Tränen in seinen Augen spürte und hörte, wie Manta und Yoh ihm einstimmten. Horo Horo blickte natürlich noch verständnisloser drein.

Eine Killermaschine kann lachen?

„Macht ein Photo von ihm!" japste Ren und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, wobei er sein Gesicht noch mehr mit roter Kriegsbemalung verzierte. Der junge Ainu starrte ihn nur mit seinen großen Augen an, während die Tüte weiterhin aus seinem Mund baumelte.

Er sieht zum Schießen aus!

Tatsächlich angelte Manta aus den tiefen seines Rucksacks eine Kamera hervor und ein wahres Gewitter aus Blitzlichtern brach über Horo Horo herein, der sich die ganze Zeit über nicht gerührt hatte.

Nachdem sich Ren halbwegs beruhigt hatte, ergriff er seinen eigenen Ketchup und lehnte sich vor. Horo Horo zuckte heftig vor ihm zurück und entblößte damit das Halstuch, das er unter seinem hellen Pullover trug, der ebenfalls ein paar roter Spritzer abbekommen hatte. Diese Geste ernüchterte Ren wieder.

Er hat nur so dämlich dreigeschaut, weil er Angst vor mir hatte...

Vorsichtig, um kein zweites Ketchupbad anzurichten, öffnete er seine eigene Tüte und presste den Inhalt auf Horo Horos Tablett, wie er das vor einigen Minuten bei Manta gesehen hatte. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und nahm seinen Hamburger wieder in beide Hände. Der junge Ainu stieß die Luft, von der er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie angehalten hatte, aus. Er wirkte mit einem Mal sehr erleichtert.

Hat er wirklich geglaubt, ich würde ihm etwas antun?

Ren umfasste seinen Hamburger stärker, merkte nicht, wie das Fleisch erneut entkam und dieses Mal auf seine Kartoffelstreifen fiel.

Nach dem gestrigen Abend fragst du das noch?

„Das hätte ich nicht besser machen können, Horo-kun." Kicherte Manta, dem normalerweise solche Missgeschicke vorbehalten waren, und reichte dem jungen Ainu eine Servierte. Wohlweislich hatte er die Kamera bereits wieder außer Reichweite verstaut, denn er hatte nicht nur den verständnislos dreinblickenden Ainu, sondern auch einen kichernden Chinesen photographiert, der seiner Meinung nach viel zu selten lachte. Anna ihrerseits suchte ihre Tücher zusammen und legte sie auf Rens Tablett.

„Na, mit euch geh ich bestimmt in kein vornehmes Restaurant, da würde ich mich ja unendlich schämen." Aber ihre blitzenden Augen verrieten, dass auch sie Horo Horos Gesicht ungemein komisch gefunden hatte.

Er hat mich nicht umgebracht?

Jetzt erst bemerkte Horo Horo das Tütchen zwischen seinen Zähnen und spuckte es aus. Verwundert betrachtete er Ren, dessen Miene nichts mehr von seinem Lachanfall verriet, wie sich dieser das Gesicht säuberte und ein wenig unbeholfen den Ketchup von seinem dunklen Mantel wischte.

Er hat mich nicht angegriffen und erwürgt?

Horo Horo senkte seinen Blick und starrte erst auf die Servierte in seinen Händen, dann auf den Ketchup, der fein säuberlich ausgedrückt neben seinen Pommes lag.

Er hat mir seinen Ketchup gegeben?

Die Killermaschine hat mich nicht nur verschont, sondern auch mir auch einen Teil ihres Essens geschenkt?

Nun verstand der junge Ainu überhaupt nichts mehr. Bevor er jedoch seine umherschwirrenden Gedanken ordnen konnte, musste er tatenlos zusehen, wie eine Hand aus den Topfpflanzen schnellte und ihm einige Pommes stahl.

„Nani?" Dieses Mal war er es, der auf seine Beine sprang und sofort einen Eisball in seinen Händen hielt. „Wer wagt es, mir mein wohlverdientes Mahl zu stehlen!" Besonders, da er jetzt erst mit dem Essen begann, nachdem er sich die letzten fünf Minuten im Zweikampf mit einer Plastiktüte gemessen hatte.

„Na, wer wohl?" Die Stimme war voller Schalk. Eine Stimme, die sie überall wieder erkannt hätten.

„Ryu-kun! Das ist aber eine freudige Überraschung!" Manta rutschte sofort ein wenig nach, damit Horo Horo dem Ankömmling einen Platz neben sich anbieten konnte. Der junge Mann grinste fröhlich, als er sich hin setzte und sein Tablett vor sich abstellte. Ren hoffte insgeheim, dass wenigstens Ryu in der Lage war, seinen Ketchup ordentlich zu öffnen. Sonst müsste er Anna bitten, seinen Mantel erneut zu waschen.

Tokageroh, Ryus Geist, gesellte sich zugleich zu den anderen Geistern und gemeinsam prosteten sie sich Geisterpommes zu. Ren betrachtete sie für einen Moment und wusste, dass er vor einem Jahr noch unglaublich entsetzt gewesen wäre, diese toten Krieger, Samurai und Diebe für Schwächlinge erklärt und Bason sofort verbannt hätte. Heute war er froh, dass sie sich so gut verstanden und ihr Nachleben neben den Kämpfen ebenfalls genießen konnten.

Ja, Jun hatte Recht, ich habe mich verändert.

„Na, wie geht's uns allen denn so?" Ryu schwenkte seinen Hamburger durch die Luft und sah seine Freunde erwartungsvoll an. Horo Horo nestelte an seinem Pullover und Ren konnte sehen, dass er versuchte, sein Halstuch zu verbergen.

Ich habe mich aber nicht genug verändert...

„Phantastisch, Ryu-kun. Immerhin sind Schulferien." Verkündete Manta fröhlich und fuhr sein Spielzeugauto in seinen Pommesstapel hinein, bevor er sich einen Streifen nahm und genüsslich darauf herum kaute.

„Wolltest du nicht erst morgen kommen?" Yoh grinste über das ganze Gesicht, während er heimlich von Anna ein paar Pommes stahl. Seine eigenen waren schon längst alle aufgegessen. „Du sagtest doch, dass dein Motorrad kaputt wäre?"

„Ach, ich hab da jemanden getroffen, der hat mir geholfen." Ryu nahm einen großen Schluck von seiner Cola und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „War mal wieder der Vergaser, aber gemeinsam hatten wir es im Handumdrehen repariert. Jetzt bin ich wieder hier."

Yoh nickte und machte ein bettelndes Gesicht, als Anna seine diebische Hand fortschob. Ja, das klang genau nach Bokutou no Ryu. Selbst in Amerika in der einsamsten Wüste hatte er immer wieder jemanden gefunden, der ihnen half – meist mit einem entsprechenden Truck im Schlepptau. Ryu war einst ein Wüstling gewesen, seinen Freunden gegenüber jedoch immer loyal. So gewann er auch auf der endlosen Landstrasse, wie er seinen Weg immer beschrieb, mühelos Bekannte, denen er im Notfall immer bereit war zu helfen, und die auch für ihn da waren, sollte er in Not geraten.

„Das Kino hast du leider schon verpasst." Anna schlug erneut Yohs Hand beiseite, verdrehte ihre Augen und gab ihm schließlich die Hälfte ihrer Pommes.

„Es ist schön, Euch wieder zu sehen, Anna-san." Ryu verbeugte sich leicht. Dies war ein Verhalten, das er dem Mädchen gegenüber immer an dem Tag legte. Als er sie das erste Mal sah, hatte er sich in sie verliebt und eine Welt stürzte für ihn zusammen, als er erfahren musste, dass sie bereits Yohs Verlobte war. Über die Monate hinweg hatte er sich damit abgefunden, schien sie aber immer noch sehr zu mögen. Also behandelte er sie wie eine Königin und Anna, der dies zu schmeicheln schien, ließ ihn gewähren.

„Was gab's denn? Wieder Ghostbusters ?"

„Na klar." Yoh und Manta nickten bekräftigend und dieses Mal sangen sie das Lied zu viert. Ren verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Cola, als ein Gast kopfschüttelnd an ihnen vorüber ging. Anna öffnete ungerührt eine Papierschachtel, die seltsame Bällchen enthüllte. Diese hielt sie Ren entgegen, der als einziger kein Ghostbuster sein wollte.

„Probier mal, ist Hühnchen."

Sofort trat Yoh aus dem Chor aus und schmollte leicht.

„Hey, das waren aber meine!"

„Du warst doch viel zu beschäftigt mit Singen."

„Deswegen musst du mir nicht gleich mein Essen wegnehmen. Ren hat selbst Chicken McNuggets auf seinem Tablett."

„Deine werden sonst aber kalt!"

Beide starrten einander an, dann ließ sich Anna dazu herab, Yoh sein Essen wieder zurück zugeben. Ryu kicherte nur.

„Ich sehe, nichts hat sich verändert." Meinte er und machte sich über seinen zweiten Hamburger her. Er schien großen Hunger zu haben, vermutlich war er die letzten Stunden durchgefahren, um noch vor Mitternacht bei Yoh und Anna anzukommen.

Hühnchen?

Ren öffnete die Schachtel, die er erst gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte und lugte vorsichtig hinein, als würde das gebratene Federvieh zurück ins Leben finden und ihn heimtückisch angreifen.

Das soll schmecken?

Zweifelnd nahm er ein Bällchen in seine Hand und betrachtete es skeptisch. Er wusste ganz genau, wie Hühnchen bei ihm zu Hause immer ausgesehen hatte. Ren drehte das Bällchen von einer Seite zur anderen. Es hatte definitiv nicht so ausgesehen.

„Was hast du da gemacht, Boro-kun?"

„Das heißt immer noch Horo-kun für dich!"

Horo Horo, der nichts mehr hasste, als wenn sein Name verkehrt ausgesprochen wurde, wirkte sehr empört, aber auch unsicher. Ren ließ beinahe das runde Hühnchen fallen, als er begriff, worauf Ryu anspielte. Er hatte Horo Horos Halstuch gesehen.

Nein, jetzt wird er auch von dem Vorfall zu hören bekommen.

Ren biss sich auf die Lippe, sein Appetit war plötzlich verschwunden.

Dann wird er mich auch noch so seltsam anschauen.

„Hast du etwa eine kleine Freundin, von der ich nichts weiß? Verbirgst du deine Knutschflecke?" Ryu beugte sich vor und wollte Horo Horo das Halstuch fortziehen. Dieser schlug aber die Hände fort und den Kragen seines Pullovers hoch. Für einen Moment war er wirklich geneigt, Ryu die komplette Geschichte zu erzählen und damit einen Verbündeten mehr in seiner Wir-hassen-Killermaschine - Fraktion zu haben, dann aber fiel sein Blick auf den Ketchup auf seinem Tablett und er erinnerte sich an einen lachenden Ren, der ihn dieses Mal nicht gewürgt, sondern ihm sogar geholfen hatte.

Ich werde ihn nie verstehen!

Horo Horo ergriff einen Kartoffelstreifen und biss hinein. Schließlich entschied er sich. Ohne Ren anzusehen, zwang er sich zu seinem beschämten Grinsen, das er dem neugierigen jungen Mann neben sich schenkte.

„Ich war ein wenig ungeschickt und hab mich selbst verletzt." Erklärte er und deute auf eine kleine Wunde über Ryus rechter Augenbraue. „Aber ich sehe, dass es dir nicht anders ergangen ist."

Das Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte und sofort erzählte ihnen Bokutou no Ryu von seiner erlebnisreichen Reise quer durch Japan, selbstverständlich allein mit seinem heißgeliebten Motorrad.

Danke.

Horo Horo und Rens Blicke kreuzten sich während des Essens noch einmal kurz, bevor der junge Ainu bewusst wegschaute, erneut mit seinen Freunden das Ghostbusters-Lied sang.

Ich hasse dich trotzdem!

Am nächsten Tag begann es schon in den frühen Morgenstunden zu regnen. Schwarze Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel und es schien gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Die Menschen verkrochen sich in ihre warmen Häuser und in der Fußgängerzone war kaum mehr ein Einheimischer, geschweige denn ein Tourist zu sehen. Nasses Laub fiel von den Bäumen, die Welt wirkte farblos und grau.

„Am besten wir gehen zu Rumiko-kuns Vater. Er führt einen Schreibwarenladen und hat auch Ahnung davon. Rumiko-kuns Drache letzten Herbst war phänomenal." Manta hob den Regenschirm ein wenig, um zu Yoh aufblicken zu können. Die beiden trabten Seite an Seite über das nasse Kopfsteinpflaster. Im Gegensatz zu Anna, die die Gewitterwolken feindselig anstarrt hatte, schien Yoh der Regen nicht sonderlich auszumachen. Er trug nicht einmal einen Schirm und der Regen rann über seine Schläfe.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Die Wunschliste hast du doch eingesteckt, oder?" Yoh verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und grinste verlegen. Eigentlich war es ja seine Aufgabe gewesen, sich um den Zettel zu kümmern, auf denen jeder die Farbe aufgeschrieben hatte, die das Papier haben sollte, aber wie immer hatte Yoh ihn liegen gelassen. Nun hoffte er auf seinen besten Freund Manta, dass dieser daran gedacht hatte.

Mantas entsetzter Blick belehrte ihn jedoch eines Besseren. Zwar sagte der junge Japaner nichts, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass er keine sonderliche Lust verspürte, noch einmal den ganzen Weg in dem kalten Regen zurück zu laufen, um den Zettel zu holen. Viel eher würde er sich blamieren und Anna anrufen. Schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der während der ersten Zeit des Shaman Fights so lange genervt hatte, bis sich die junge Japanerin wirklich ein Telefon zugelegt hatte – mit dem Ergebnis, dass Manta meist die Gebühren aus eigener Tasche bezahlte, weil sie in die neue Technik kein Vertrauen hatte und ansonsten innerhalb kürzester Zeit das Telefon wieder abmelden würde.

„Ich hab dran gedacht." Ren zog den heißbegehrten Zettel aus seiner Manteltasche und gab ihn Manta, der ihn dankbar anblickte. Als Yoh und er erklärten, dass sie das Papier für die Drachen kaufen wollten, hatte sich Ren ihnen ohne viele Worte angeschlossen. Die anderen blieben zu Hause und halfen Anna bei der Hausarbeit. Nicht unbedingt freiwillig, aber die junge Japanerin wusste immer, wie sie andere Leute überzeugen konnte. Die Aussicht auf einen leckeren Kirschkuchen nach getaner Arbeit spielte dabei eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle.

„Dank dir." Yoh wirkte ebenfalls erleichtert. Mit der Wunschliste der anderen bewaffnet betraten sie also den Schreibwarenladen. Sie brauchten auch nicht lange, um die Objekte ihrer Suche zu finden: Papierstreifen verschiedenster Größe und Länge hingen säuberlich aufgereiht an der Wand. Geradezu perfekt, um daraus starke Papierdrachen zu basteln, die sie am nächsten Wochenende im Park ausprobieren wollten. Der Wetterdienst hatte bis dahin auch ein Ende des kalten Regens gemeldet. Alle hofften sie auf Sonnenschein und, was noch wichtiger war, auf eine kräftige Briese frischen Wind.

„Ok. Also, Horo-kun möchte gerne ein helles Blau und Anna-san... was soll das heißen?" Manta hob den Zettel zu Yoh, damit dieser ihn unter Augenschein nehmen konnte.

„Dunkles Rot. Was denn sonst?" Der junge Japaner grinste und machte sich daran, mit einem Meterband die Stücken auszumessen und vorsichtig von der Rolle zu trennen.

„Ryu meinte, ihm wäre es egal." Manta zuckte mit den Schultern, stimmte dann aber seinem besten Freund zu, der sich für ein Muster aus Motorrädern entschied. Das passte eindeutig zu Bokutou no Ryu.

„Was möchtest du haben, Ren-kun?" Der kleine Japaner strich gerade diverse Namen auf der Liste durch und bemerkte, dass einer zu wenig notiert war. Irgendwo in seinem Gedächtnis glaubte er, sich erinnern zu können, den jungen Chinesen schon einmal gefragt zu haben, aber er hatte wohl keine Antwort erhalten und dies in der Hektik des Gefechts übersehen.

„Das Übliche." Ren, der nicht wirklich Lust hatte, einen Papierdrachen steigen zu lassen, seinen Freunden aber nicht auch noch diesen Spaß verderben wollte, griff nach einer bereits abgetrennten Rolle und warf sie in den Einkaufskorb, den Yoh von der Kasse bis hier in die hinterste Ecke des Ladens geschleppt hatte.

Zwei Augenpaare schauten zuerst auf die Rolle, dann zu dem jungen Chinesen. Im ersten Impuls hätte sie Ren beinahe angekläfft, was sie denn so blöd glotzten, dann biss er sich jedoch auf seine Lippen und drehte sich rasch um.

„Ich warte draußen. Lasst euch Zeit."

Manta seufzte tief, als die Ladentür mit einem leisen Klingeln ins Schloss fiel. Dann nahm er die Rolle des jungen Chinesen in die Hand. Sie war pechschwarz.

„Was wäre so falsch an Grün gewesen? Oder Rot? Chinesische Drachen sind doch traditionell rot, oder? Aber Schwarz..."

Yoh, der sich gerade an einer braunen Rolle zu schaffen machte, setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine andere Farbwohl von seinem Freund erwartet, nicht nach nur einem Jahr. Es stimmte, Ren hatte seinen Vater besiegt und dem Fluch seiner Urahnen entsagt, aber lange Jahre einer strengen Erziehung konnten nicht so einfach ausgelöscht werden. Das brauchte Zeit. Zeit, die Yoh ihm gerne geben wollte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Drachensteigen Spaß machen wird!" kicherte er, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete.

Sie sollen mich nicht so anschauen!

Ren ging langsam die Strasse entlang, missachtete den Regen, der noch immer erbarmungslos auf ihn niederprasselte. Pfützenwasser spritzte unter seinen schweren Stiefeln, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Die anderen würden bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, da schadete es nicht, wenn er einmal ums Eck lief, um sich ein wenig abzureagieren.

Yoh soll mich nicht so anschauen!

Früher hatte er diese Blicke genossen: Die Blicke der Überraschung, Unsicherheit und Bestürzung. Heute jedoch machten sie ihn einfach nur noch krank. Dabei wollte er kein Fürst mehr sein, versuchte doch so verzweifelt, der dunklen Seite in sich zu entkommen. Yoh glaubte an ihn! Warum konnte er es dann nicht selbst?

Ren hob seinen Kopf und schluckte, als er durch den Regen hindurch seine schwarze Gestalt im nächsten Schaufenster sah.

Wem willst du etwas vormachen, du Idiot?

Wütend schlug er den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, obwohl es keinen rechten Sinn mehr machte. Seine Haare klebten bereits nass an seinem Kopf, ganz allmählich durchweichte der Regen auch die Enden seines Pullovers. Jun hatte ihn einst für ihn gestrickt, das einzige Kleidungsstück, das nicht schwarz war, es war violett. Yoh trug es immer, wenn es ihn fror. Oder aber, wenn er sich einsam fühlte.

Jun...

Yoh gab sich zwar alle Mühe, aber er spürte immer die Blicke der anderen auf sich, wenn er etwas Unerwartetes tat oder sich nach einer längeren Zeit des Schweigens und Zuhörens plötzlich zu Wort meldete. Es war fast so, als erwarteten sie einen erneuten Ausbruch von ihm und müssten Horo Horo – und vielleicht sogar sich selbst – die ganze Zeit beschützen. Der einzige, der von all dem keine Notiz nehmen schien, war Ryu. Den ganzen Morgen hatte er seine Witze gerissen und Ren hatte in seiner typischen Art und Weise griesgrämig geantwortet, die den jungen Mann zum Lachen brachte. Eigentlich hätte er darüber froh sein sollen, aber er war es nicht. Horo Horos scheckgeweitete Augen nach jedem erneuten Scherz Ryus verdarben Ren auch noch den kleinsten Funken Spaß.

Ich habe mich bei ihm entschuldigt!

Aber Ren wusste, dass es mehr brauchte, als eine einfache Entschuldigung, selbst wenn diese vom Herzen kam. Viel mehr...

Oh, Jun...

Ren blinzelte einige Regentropfen aus seinen Augen und trat ein wenig näher an das Geschäft heran, betrachtete sein Spiegelbild genauer. Wie immer konnte er jedoch keine Spur von seiner Schwester darin finden. Er sah genauso aus wie ihr gemeinsamer Vater, während sie mehr nach ihrer Mutter kam.

Wir sehen uns nicht einmal ähnlich...

Ren schluckte und zwang sich, an sich selbst auf die ausgestellte Ware zu schauen. Der Laden verkaufte Blumen. Tropische Gewächse aus fernen Ländern, die vermutlich im Gewächshaus großgezogen worden waren, wie auch einheimische Herbstpflanzen. Der junge Chinese brauchte gar nicht lange zu suchen, er fand die Lieblingsblume seiner Schwester sofort. Rot strahlte sie, gegen sie wirkten all die anderen Blumen blass, leblos.

Jun...

Ren schluckte und legte, ohne dies überhaupt zu bemerken, seine Hände gegen die nasse Glasscheibe.

Ich vermisse dich.

„Ja, Pirika, ich bin sicher angekommen. Wir waren sogar schon im Kino."

Horo Horos Stimme begrüßte sie, als sie in Anna und Yohs Haus ankamen. Ren fiel auf, dass der junge Ainu so fröhlich und gelöst wie seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr klang. Als sie in das Wohnzimmer traten, kannte er auch den Grund: Horo Horo benutzt gerade Annas Telefon und sprach mit seiner kleinen Schwester.

„Ja, Ghostbusters... woher weißt du das? Genau. Und hinterher..." Vergnügt plapperte weiter, schien die Neuankömmlinge gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Na, Erfolg gehabt?" Anna blickte von der anderen Seite des Tisches auf, wo sie gerade mit Ryu ein paar Photos betrachtete. Die meisten Aufnahmen zeigten Motorräder, also konnten es sich nur um Bilder des jungen Mannes halten.

„Herausragenden Erfolg." Yoh grinste glücklich, als ihm der Geruch von frischem Kirschkuchen in die Nase stieg. Also hatte Anna Wort gehalten. Dies versprach ein lustiger und vor allen Dingen köstlicher Nachmittag zu werden. Vorsichtig wickelte er die Papierrollen aus der nassen Plastetüte, die der Ladenbesitzer ihnen freundlicherweise gegeben hatte, und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus. „Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen."

„In dem Fall bekommst du eben nur einen ganz kleinen Drachen." Anna erhob sich und scheuchte die Geister fort, die sich neugierig die Muster betrachteten. Kurz verließ sie den Raum und kehrte mit drei Handtüchern zurück, die sie den drei Jungen um die Schultern schlang. „Passt auf, dass ihr mir hier nichts nass macht. Wir haben den ganzen Vormittag geschrubbt."

„Und wie." Ryus Stimme klang leidend, aber er lächelte vor sich hin, als er Annas blitzende Augen sah.

„... natürlich bring ich dir etwas mit, wenn ich wiederkomme..." Kororo, die auf der Schulter des jungen Ainu saß und mithören konnte, was Horo Horo mit seiner kleinen Schwester beredete, kicherte leise, als der Junge heftig errötete. „Ja... ich ruf dich wieder an. Natürlich. Ja... ich dich auch..."

Damit legte er auf und holte tief Luft. Natürlich liebte er seine Schwester, sie war seine einzige Verwandte und immer für ihn da gewesen, besonders während des Shaman Fights, der nicht sich nicht immer als einfach erwiesen hatte. Dennoch war es ihm peinlich, wenn er seine Gefühle so offen zeigen musste. Schließlich war er ein dreizehnjähriger Junge, viel zu alt für solche Dusseleien!

„Danke, Anna-san." Kurz verbeugte er sich, legte dann den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel. „Sonst hätte sie sich nur Sorgen gemacht."

„Verständlich." Das Mädchen sortierte die Papierrollen, ihr Blick blieb für einen Moment an der schwarzen hängen, die so gar nicht in das bunte Durcheinander passen wollte.

„Willst du Jun auch anrufen, Ren?" meinte sie, da sie an Horo Horos Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, dass ihm genau diese Frage auf der Seele brannte, er sich aber zu unsicher war, ob er sie wirklich aussprechen sollte. So sehr er den jungen Chinesen auch verabscheute, sie beiden waren immer noch Brüder. Er wusste, wie es war, wenn man sich um eine Schwester Gedanken machte beziehungsweise diese vor Sorgen fast verging.

„Nein." Ren ergriff das Handtuch und schob es sich über seine tropfenden Haare. Vorsichtig nahm er das kleine Päckchen, das er den ganzen Weg über heimlich in seiner Manteltasche getragen hatte, heraus und schickte sich zum Gehen an. Er wollte den nassen Mantel lieber ins Waschhaus hängen, bevor er von Anna noch richtigen Ärger bekam.

„Aber macht sich deine Schwester da nicht Sorgen?" Mantas Laptop piepte. Vermutlich errechnete er gerade die Schnittwinkel für seinen Drachen.

„Ich kann sie auch anders erreichen." Schließlich war er ein Schamane! Er war nicht auf solch primitive Dinge wie Telefone oder Internetleitungen angewiesen.

„Wie bestellst du dir dann Pizza? Ich mein, muss doch grausam sein, wenn man mitten in der Nacht Hunger bekommt und sich nichts bestellen kann."

Ren drehte sich um und starrte einen neugierig dreinblickenden Ryu fassungslos an. Was glaubte der junge Mann, wer er war? Immerhin lebte er in einem riesigen Palast mit über hundert Bediensteten, die ihm zu jeder Uhrzeug das Mahl zubereitet hätten, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn stand. Außerdem... Pizza gehörte nicht zu den typisch traditionellen chinesischen Speisen, er hatte sie noch nie probiert.

„Oder chinesisches Takeaway?" Ryu grinste. Natürlich hielt er das alles für einen ungemein komischen Witz. Er wusste ganz genau, was der junge Chinese von diesem Takaway-Essen hielt, seit er es einmal in Amerika probiert hatte. Aber Rens Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu köstlich, er ließ sich, wenn vielleicht nur unbewusst, immer so schön aufziehen!

„Dafür..." begann Ren und griff langsam in seine Mantelinnentasche. Er sah, wie Horo Horo hinter Ryu heftig zusammen zuckte und ärgerte sich über dessen Reaktion. Aber es machte einfach zu viel Spaß, sich mit Ryu ein Wortduell zu liefern. Besonders nach den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden, da ihn wieder jemand ohne Vorurteile behandelte. „...habe ich DIES hier!" Triumphierend hielt er ein kleines schwarzes Gerät in die Luft. Horo Horo kippte nach hinten, während Manta anerkennend pfiff. Er erkannte gute Technik, wenn er sie sah.

„Ein Handy?" Ryu zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und grinste noch breiter. „Wusste gar nicht, dass ihr alten Chinesen auch so was habt."

„Stammt ja auch aus Taiwan." Ren drehte sich nun endgültig um, schlich auf nassen Socken Richtung Waschraum davon. Dabei umfasste er das Handy stärker, von dem plötzlichen Gefühl übermannt, mit seiner Schwester Kontakt aufnehmen zu müssen. Eigentlich hätte er das schon viel eher getan, aber der Vorfall ließ ihn zögern. Sie würde es merken, ja, sie war viel zu intelligent, um nicht zu fühlen, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie es heraus fand? Wenn sie erfuhr, dass er beinahe einen Freund erwürgt hätte? Würde sie ihn dafür verachten?

Wie auch immer, er sehnte sich nach ihr und wollte einfach wieder ihre Stimme hören, selbst wenn erst eine halbe Woche seit seiner Abreise vergangen war.

Tao Ren, der Erbe der mächtigen Tao Dynastie, benimmt sich wie ein Baby.

Lange schaute er auf das Handy in seinen Händen und wunderte sich, warum ihm das mit einem Mal egal war.

„Mach endlich, dass du hier raus kommst, Yoh! Du tropfst mir hier alles voll!" scholl Annas genervte Stimme im nächsten Moment durch das ganze Haus. „Und das gilt auch für dich, Manta-kun! Setzt dich hier in deinen nassen Klamotten an den Tisch und fährst in Seelenruhe deinen Rechner hoch! Ab ins Bad, sonst gibt's keinen Kirschkuchen!"

Sofort kam Bewegung in das Wohnzimmer. Ren lächelte leicht, als er das Päckchen und das Handy auf die Waschmaschine stellte und sich seines nassen Mantels entledigte. Ja, er würde seine Schwester erreichen, aber nicht jetzt. Annas Wutausbrüche waren gefürchtet und amüsant zugleich, besonders, wenn man nicht in ihrer Schusslinie stand.

Horo Horo beeilte sich mit seinem Drachen, aber so recht mochte ihm das nicht gelingen. Da Annas Haushalt nicht auf sechs bastelwütige Jugendliche ausgerichtet war, besaßen sie auch nur drei Scheren. Irgendwie war es dem jungen Ainu nicht gelungen, an eine Schere zu gelangen, bevor Ryu seinen Drachen fertig gestellt hatte. Der junge Mann hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, der Drache ähnelte sogar im Aufbau ein wenig einem Motorrad. Horo Horo konnte nicht erwarten, ihn in die Lüfte steigen zu sehen.

Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten sie an dem großen Tisch im Wohnzimmer gesessen und fleißig gearbeitet. Annas Kirschkuchen war eine schmackhafte Unterbrechung, in der sich Horo Horo mit Manta über die Techniken des Klebens verplappert hatte – und trotzdem alles falsch verstanden hatte. Irgendwie wollte dieser ganze Mist nicht halten! Dabei hatte er sich wirklich so viel Mühe gegeben!

Das hellblaue Papier fiel erneut von dem Holzrahmen ab und Horo Horo spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Die anderen waren bereits in das Bad vorgegangen, während sich Anna freiwillig um das Abendbrot kümmerte. Wie gern würde Horo Horo jetzt bei ihnen sein! Aber erst musste er diesen dummen Drachen fertig stellen, sonst würde ihn Ryu nur wieder auslachen. Nein, er wollte dies allein schaffen!

Kororo setzte sich wieder auf seine Schulter, als wollte sie ihn trösten. Aber sie konnte ihm auch nicht helfen, denn er hatte noch nie von einem Drachen gehört, der ohne Leim, dafür aber mit Eis und Schnee hielt.

Aber Schnee ist zu schwer, den krieg ich nicht in die Luft!

„Verdammt!" Horo Horo schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, wobei er den klebrigen Becher umschüttete. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sich der Leim auf seinem Drachen ausbreitete.

Nein...

„Horo-kun?"

Die Stimme ließ ihn heftig zusammen zucken. Verschreckt sah er auf und seine Augen weiteten sich ängstlich, als er die dunkle Gestalt an der Tür stehen sah. Ren trug nun einen schwarzen Bademantel, wirkte darin aber immer noch bedrohlich. Vermutlich wollte er gerade baden gehen, hatte aber bemerkt, dass sein Opfer nicht anwesend war.

Vielleicht will er mich dieses Mal ja ertränken...

„Yoh-kun will wissen, wie lange du noch brauchst und ob wir dir helfen sollen."

Helfen?

Horo Horo starrte auf seinen verklebten Drachen und schluckte hart.

Da kann mir wohl niemand mehr helfen!

„Noch ein bisschen. Und jetzt hau ab!" meinte er unwirsch und beugte sich wieder über sein misslungenes Werk, um Ren nicht länger anschauen zu müssen. Hunde sahen die Angst des anderen im Blick, vielleicht konnte das diese Killermaschine auch!

„Ein bisschen?" Ren, dem Horo Horos ablehnende Haltung nicht entgangen war, trat dennoch zu dem Tisch hinüber und sah sofort das unglückliche Häufchen Elend, das dort ausgebreitet lag. „Schaut mir fast so aus, als müsstest du neu anfangen."

„Na und? Was geht dich das an!" fauchte Horo Horo, aber seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Er griff unter den Tisch und zog einen von Annas Putzlappen hervor. Mit diesem wischte er hektisch über das blaue Papier, um wenigsten den Leim loszubekommen. Dabei blieb eine Ecke an dem Stoff hängen und riss.

Verdammt!

Horo Horo wollte gerade das ganze Gebilde nehmen und gegen die nächste Wand werfen, als er plötzlich eine kalte Hand auf der seinen spürte. Beinahe hätte er aufgeschrieen, als er in ihr Rens Hand erkannte.

Was macht er jetzt? Was soll das? Wo ist Yoh-kun?

„Hör auf, du machst ja alles völlig kaputt!" Ren schob Horo Horos Hand beiseite und nahm neben dem völlig verdutzten Ainu Platz. Kororo sah ihn warnend an, als würde sie ihn beißen, sollte er noch einmal Hand an ihren Herrn anlegen, Ren ignorierte sie einfach. „Ein wenig mehr Geduld würde dir ganz gut stehen, Horo-kun." Der junge Chinese befasste sich nun mit dem Leim, den er Stückchen für Stückchen vom Papier wischte.

„Als ob du was davon verstehen würdest!"

„Ein guter Jäger ist immer sehr geduldig." Ren verdrehte seine Augen, als Horo Horo versuchte, weiter von ihm fort zu rutschen und sich dabei schützend an den Hals fasste, wo noch immer ein Tuch die hässlichen Flecke verdeckte. „Das sollte ein Scherz sein, Horo-kun. Ein Scherz!"

„Toller Humor, wirklich! Hab selten nicht so gelacht!"

Für einen Moment starrten sie einander feindselig in die Augen, dann richtete Ren den gesäuberten Drachen auf. Die abgerissene Ecke hing schief hinunter und der Leim hatte hässliche Flecke hinterlassen. Durch das Loch im Papier konnte Ren erkennen, wie sich Horo Horos Gesicht wieder zu einer Miene des Leidens verzog.

Wenn er jetzt weint, krieg ich ne Krise!

„Das bekommen wir schon hin." Meinte er statt dessen und blickte sich kurz in dem Zimmer um. Überall hingen nun prächtige Drachen in allen Farben und Formen an den Wänden. „Kram einfach all das Papier zusammen, das noch auf dem Fußboden liegt. Manta hat mit seiner komplizierten Konstruktion nur die Hälfte verwendet und auch von Yoh ist noch was übrig."

„Ja, aber..."

„Gib schon her!" Ren riss ihm die Fetzen förmlich aus der Hand und griff nach der Schere. Tief holte er Luft, als er sah, wie Horo Horo noch weiter von ihm fort rutschte und seine Hände zu einem Ball formte. Beim kleinsten Verdacht würde er ihn mit Schneebällen bewerfen, so viel war klar.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du Herzchen drauf haben willst, oder?" Ren schnitt in Yohs Papier, das aus verschiedenen Brauntönen bestand. In der Mitte des braunen Drachens thronte ein orangefarbenes japanisches Schriftzeichen, ein A . Yoh behauptete den ganzen Nachmittag über, dass es Apfel heißen sollte, seine Lieblingsfrucht. Natürlich glaubte ihm niemand und Anna war sogar ein klein wenig errötet.

„Kannst du das denn damit wieder reparieren?" Horo Horo vergaß für einen Moment seinen geplanten Angriff und lehnte sich wieder leicht vor, als Ren ein großes Viereck vorsichtig über das Loch klebte und geschickt um die Holzverstrebungen wickelte.

„Sonst würde ich das ja wohl kaum machen, oder?" Ren legte den Drachen zurück auf den Tisch und betrachtete kurz sein Werk. Immerhin würde er jetzt halten, aber dafür sah er sehr seltsam aus, wie ein angefressener Käse.

Das lässt sich ändern!

Entschlossen nahm er auch noch die anderen Reste und schnitt Streifen, Quadrate, Dreiecke und andere Formen aus, die ihm gerade einfielen und klebte diese bunt verstreut auf den blauen Untergrund. Ja, das sah schon viel besser aus!

Horo Horo betrachtete ihn mit stummer Überraschung. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass aus diesem hässlichen Stück Papier, das er die letzten Stunden erfolglos bearbeitet hatte, doch noch ein ansehnlicher Drache werden könnte. Und das noch innerhalb kürzester Zeit!

„Woher kannst du das so gut?" Die Frage rutschte ihm heraus, bevor er sie verhindern konnte. Kurz sah Ren auf, dann klebte er ein Viereck in die untere Ecke.

„Meine Schwester hat mich damit jeden Herbst genervt." Gab er schließlich zu und spürte, wie ihm erneut diese grässliche Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. „Jedes Jahr mindestens drei neue Drachen, bis ich's nun fast im Schlaf beherrsche."

Horo Horo blinzelte. So richtig konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ren als kleiner Junge mit etwas anderem als mit seiner Sense gespielt hatte. Seine Gedanken waren deutlich auf seinem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen.

„Jun war die einzige, die in mir ein normales Kind gesehen hat, also hat sie auch nur normale Sachen mit mir gemacht." Ren lächelte schwach, schnitt einen Kreis aus, den er dann in der Mitte platzierte. „Anfangs hab ich sie dafür gehasst..."

... jetzt liebe ich sie dafür.

Ren sprach die Worte nicht aus, statt dessen betrachtete er sein Werk noch einmal skeptisch und fügte zu den Figuren hier und da noch kleinere Schnipsel hinzu. Horo Horo konnte die stumme Botschaft dennoch hören.

Eine Killermaschine, die ihre Schwester mag?

Der junge Ainu betrachtete seinen Drachen, der nun doch mit den anderen in die Lüfte steigen würde, nachdenklich und holte schließlich tief Luft.

„Anna-san hat mir gesagt, dass ich deine Schwester mit den Frühlingsrollen beleidigt habe. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen." Flüsterte er schließlich. Es war keine Entschuldigung, Ren akzeptierte sie dennoch. Langsam erhob sich der junge Chinese und korrigierte seinen Bademantel.

„Ich sollte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben." Meinte er tonlos, ging hinüber zur Tür. „Beeil dich, sonst sind die anderen ohne dich mit ihrer Wasserschlacht fertig."

„Hai..." Horo Horo starrte noch einen Moment auf den leeren Türrahmen, dann auf seinen Drachen. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht doch noch zu zerstören, hob er sein Schmuckstück auf und hängte es neben die anderen Drachen an die Wand. Gerade als er dem jungen Chinesen folgen wollte, fiel ihm auf, was Ren da für ihn auf den Drachen geklebt hatte: In der Mitte befand sich eine Kugel, die wohl die Sonne symbolisierte. Um sie herum befanden sich kleine Wesen, die Kororo unglaublich ähnelten. Sie flogen fröhlich über dreieckigen Bäumen, vermutlich Tannen, her und spielten mit Vögeln, die ein wenig viereckiger geworden waren als sie es in der Realität waren.

Nani?

Horo Horos Kinnlade klappte nach unten und für einen Augenblick stand er wie vom Donner gerührt da. Das war der beste Drache, den er jemals gehabt hatte, der genau das aussagte, was während des Shaman Fights sein größter Traum gewesen war, den er sich nun langsam mit seiner Schwester im Norden Japans verwirklichen wollte.

Nani?

Dieser Drache war perfekt. Und er war von Tao Ren gebaut worden, seinem ärgsten Feind.

Behände sprang Ren auf das Dach der kleinen Gruft und atmete tief die frische Nachtluft ein. Der Regen hörte vor etwa einer Stunde auf, langsam riss die Wolkendecke auf. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und sah in dieser Nacht noch ein paar Sterne glitzern. Natürlich würden sie nicht so schön und intensiv strahlen wie in China, aber das würde er einfach akzeptieren müssen.

Das hier ist Yohs Lieblingsplatz.

Ren sah sich auf dem dunklen Friedhof um und verstand auch, warum. Hier gab es keine Gefahren, nur Stille und Ruhe. Selbst die Geister hatten sich in ihre Gräber zurück gezogen. Dasselbe hätte Bason vermutlich auch gern getan, aber Ren hatte die kleine Totentafel mitgebracht, heute Nacht bräuchte er Basons Kräfte, wenn auch nicht zum Kämpfen.

Behutsam stellte er das kleine Päckchen neben sich auf das kalte Dach und wickelte es vorsichtig aus. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Pflanze, eine rote Pflanze.

Gut, nun können wir beginnen.

Ren lehnte sich zurück, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Normale Menschen hätten vermutlich das Telephon oder die Post benutzt, um ihre lieben Anverwandten zu erreichen, Ren war jedoch nicht normal. Nein, seine ganze Familie war vollkommen unnormal, denn sie bestand aus Schamanen und Totenbeschwörern.

Jun?

Ren befreite sich von all seinen Gedanken und fokussierte seinen Blick in die Dunkelheit, die ihn immer mehr zu umgeben schien. Irgendwo hier würde er sie treffen, auch wenn sie gerade schlief und ihn dadurch womöglich nicht direkt wahr nahm. Wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, würde sie jedoch wissen, dass er da gewesen war und dass es ihm gut ging.

Hoffentlich kriegt das Ryu-kun nicht raus, sonst wird er mich für den Rest meines Lebens aufziehen, dass die Taos verhinderte Anrufbeantworter sind.

Er lächelte leicht und spürte den sanften Wind, der in der Geisterwelt, wie auch in der Welt der Lebenden gleichermaßen wehte.

Jun?

Schon als er ganz klein gewesen war, hatte Jun ihm diese Technik gezeigt. Eigentlich war dies ein Verfahren, das nur Totenbeschwörer verwendeten, um ihre Zombies aus dem Reich der Toten zu rufen, aber es konnte auch zwischen lebenden Wesen funktionieren, wenn diese eine sehr enge Bindung hatten und zudem über übernatürliche Kräfte verfügten. Ren wusste, dass er Geister beschwor, seine Schwester hingegen Tote wieder auferstehen ließ. Niemals durfte er ihre Kräfte missbrauchen, ihre Zaubersprüche konnten ihn zerstören. Aber diese kleine Formel war harmlos, wenn er sie nur auf seine Schwester anwandte.

Jun?

Zu Beginn war es ihm sehr schwer gefallen, weil er seine Schwester verabscheute und diese Verbindung nur nutzte, um ihr noch gemeinere Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen. Über die Jahre wurde es jedoch immer einfacher für ihn, er brauchte lediglich ein wenig Ruhe um sich herum und einen klaren Kopf.

Jun?

Er glaubte, in der Dunkelheit um sich herum einen Schatten erkennen zu können und streckte seine Arme danach aus.

Jun? Ich bin's, Ren.

Die Gestalt drehte sich zu ihm um und die Geisterwelt explodierte um ihn herum. Heftiger Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper, alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er spürte, wie er zur Seite kippte und über das Dach rutschte. Aber das war ihm egal. Statt dessen schlang er seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, der mit jedem Herzschlag zu zerbersten schien. Ihm wurde speiübel und glaubte, im nächsten Augenblick Annas phantastisches Abendbrot erbrechen zu müssen.

Was ist das?

Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus und er stöhnte gequält auf, als sein Gehirn aus seinen Ohren kriechen wollte. Bason rief ihm irgendetwas zu, aber er konnte ihn nicht verstehen, konnte das Gesicht des toten Kriegers nur schemenhaft erkennen.

Da packten ihn plötzlich zwei Hände, als seine Beine schon über die Dachrinne rutschten, und hielten ihn zurück. Mit einem Mal war die Verbindung zur Geisterwelt gebrochen, die unsagbaren Schmerzen verschwanden, nicht jedoch die Erinnerungen daran.

Was ist passiert?

Meister? 

„Ren?"

Der junge Chinese hob seinen Kopf, der sich noch immer unglaublich schwer anfühlte und blickte direkt in Yohs besorgtes Gesicht. Die Haare hingen ihm wirr in seine dunklen Augen, sein Kopfhörer fehlte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ist dir nicht gut?" Yoh kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und fuhr damit über Rens Gesicht, das im Licht des aufgehenden Mondes vor Schweiß glänzte. Gelbe Augen starrten ihn schreckgeweitet an und der junge Chinese zitterte am ganzen Körper, obwohl er in seinen wärmenden Mantel gehüllt war.

„Bist du ok, Ren?" fragte Yoh erneut und half seinem Freund, sich aufzurichten. „Bason hat deinen Namen gerufen und da bin ich herüber gekommen." Yoh war die ganze Zeit schon auf dem Friedhof gewesen. Heute war Amidamarus Todestag und er hatte seinen Geist zu seiner Grabstätte begleitet. Gemeinsam hatten sie über die Toten gewacht und Ren kommen gehört. Da Yoh glaubte, dass der Junge in Ruhe hatte nachdenken wollen, blieb er unbemerkt im Schatten sitzen und leistete Amidamaru Gesellschaft in dessen nachdenklichem Schweigen. Als Bason jedoch mit Panik in der Stimme den Namen seines Herrn gerufen hatte, reagierte Yoh blitzschnell. Er wusste, dass die Geister ihre Menschen immer beschützten, aber auch Geister waren nur Geister, sie konnten einen menschlichen Körper nicht vor dem Fall bewahren.

„Ich..." Ren atmete tief durch und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen zitternden Händen. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah, besonders nicht Yoh. „Ich habe versucht, mit meiner Schwester Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber..." Er schluckte hart. „Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht... vielleicht hab ich mich nicht richtig konzentriert."

Oder war diese Formel der Totenbeschwörer für ihn als Schamane doch gefährlicher, als er bisher geglaubt hatte? Jun hatte ihn doch immer wieder davor gewarnt, ihre Zaubersprüche nachzuahmen, da diese im schlimmsten Fall seinen Körper zerstören konnten.

Bisher hat das doch immer funktioniert!

Ren gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich und ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf das Dach fallen.

„Vermutlich hat Ryu-kun Recht und ich sollte es mit dem Telefon versuchen, so wie andere Leute auch."

Yoh lächelte bei seinen Worten und streckte sich ebenfalls neben ihm auf dem Dach aus. Die Wolken rissen tatsächlich auf und er genoss den Anblick eines jeden Sternes, der in der Nacht zu leuchten begann.

„Ist das eine Aster?" fragte er nach einem Seitenblick auf die Pflanze, die am anderen Ende des Daches stand.

„Ja." Ren schloss seine Augen und fühlte, wie sich sein Körper allmählich wieder erholte. Noch immer schlug sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust, aber das unkontrollierte Zittern hörte langsam auf. Tief atmete er ein und aus. Bestimmt hatte er sich nicht richtig konzentriert oder die falsche Formel angesagt. Wäre ja kein Wunder nach all dem, was die letzten Tage geschehen war. „Das ist die Lieblingsblume meiner Schwester."

„Sie ist schön."

Für die nächste halbe Stunde blieben sie einfach so auf dem Dach liegen, Seite an Seite, und betrachteten im angenehmen Schweigen die Sterne.

„Danke, Ren." Durchbrach Yoh schließlich die Stille und lächelte Amidamaru zu, der sich zu ihnen gesellte und ebenfalls zum klaren Firmament empor schaute.

„Wofür?" Der junge Chinese konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er in den vergangen Tagen auch nur eine Tat vollbracht hatte, die ihm ein Lob einbringen könnte.

„Horo-kun hat den ganzen Abend so stolz ausgesehen, wie sein fertiger Drache neben den anderen hing."

Ren bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinem Arm, als er erneut die verräterische Wärme spürte.

„Ach das." Murmelte er gedämpft unter dem dichten Stoff. „War doch nur eine Kleinigkeit."

Yoh grinste wissend.

„Yoh? Ren? Manta-kun? Kommt ihr?"

Annas Stimme war nicht zu überhören und diverse Gestalten huschten eilig durch die Korridore des alten Hauses. Papiertüren wurden vorgeschoben und wieder geschlossen. Manta hackte noch rasch ein paar Daten in seinen Computer, während Yoh seinen Schal nicht finden konnte. Der Tag hatte mit strahlendem Sonnenschein begonnen und es wehte ein gerade zu perfekte Drachensteigenwind. Aber gerade diese frische Brise konnte ganz schön kalt werden und Yoh mochte es nicht sonderlich zu frieren.

„Yoh? Ren? Manta-kun? Wir wollen los!"

Ren stellte die Blume liebevoll auf seinen Futon, lehnte seinen alten Teddy dagegen. Behutsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand drei Mal darüber und ein silbriges Leuchten umgab die Aster für den Hauch einer Sekunde.

Geschafft.

„Yoh? Ren? Jetzt schlaft nicht ein!"

Yoh polterte laut die Treppe hinunter, seinen Schal triumphierend über seinen Kopf haltend.

„Bin ja schon da."

Es war perfektes Herbstwetter. Der frische Wind wirbelte das Laub umher, während sie durch den Park liefen, um auf der großen Wiese ihre Geschicklichkeit zu erproben und den Elementen der Natur zu strotzen. Einige Wolken zogen am Himmel vorbei, aber sie waren nicht mächtig genug, um ihre nasse Ladung auf sie zu werfen. Laut Wetterbericht würden sie bis in die späten Abendstunden mit Regen verschont bleiben.

Es waren die perfekten Drachen. Jeder trug stolz sein Meisterwerk vor sich her, an dem hier und da der Wind schon ein wenig zerrte. Sie würden sie aber erst steigen lassen, wenn sie die große Wiese erreicht hatten. Es wäre zu schade, wenn sich einer der Drachen in den hohen Bäumen verfing und zerbrach. Sie alle hatten immerhin stundenlang an ihren Lieblingen gearbeitet.

Ja, alles war perfekt.

Yoh grinste und kaum, dass sie die Wiese erreicht hatten, wickelte er ein wenig Schnurr von der Rolle und ließ seinen Drachen steigen. Einen Meter, zwei Meter... Bruchlandung.

„Muss wohl noch ein wenig üben." Kicherte er und ignorierte Annas strengen Blick. Dem A-Drachen sollte ja nichts geschehen, das hatte sie ihm gestern Abend schon gesagt. Ryu verlor erst gar nicht viele Worte, sondern lief quer über die Wiese, obwohl sein Drachen wohl eher von der Geschwindigkeit, als vom Wind hinter ihm exakt fünfzig Zentimeter über dem Boden flog.

„Anfänger." Murmelte Ren und breitete seinen Drachen fachmännisch aus. Bald darauf stieg eine schwarze Gewitterwolke , die Ryu den dunklen Drachen spöttisch genannt hatte, hoch in den Himmel hinauf. Mehrere Augenpaare richteten sich verwundert auf ihn, bevor die anderen ihre Bemühungen umso mehr verstärkten.

„Wie machst du das?" Horo Horo kämpfte sichtlich mit seinem Drachen, der wohl doch ein wenig zu groß geraten war. Ein Windstoß riss den Jungen fast von den Füßen und er strauchelte über das Gras, bis der Drachen wieder zu Boden stürzte. Der junge Ainu sank auf seine Knie und verdrehte seine Augen, als ein kleines Eichhörnchen angesprungen kam und ihn und seinen Drachen skeptisch betrachtete.

„Einfach den Wind fühlen." Erwiderte Ren, der das Eichhörnchen interessiert betrachtete. Solche Geschöpfe gab es bei ihm in China nicht. Gegen seinen Willen musste er zugeben, dass es niedlich aussah.

„Den Wind fühlen!" schnaufte Horo Horo und warf dem Eichhörnchen eine kleine Nuss zu. Ren fragte nicht weiter, vermutlich gehörte so etwas zu der Grundausstattung eines Ainu. Das kleine Tier ergriff die ihm dargebotene Frucht vorsichtig, knabberte prüfend daran und verschwand so schnell wieder im Dickicht der Bäume wie es gekommen war.

„Ja. Du musst immer mit ihm arbeiten, sonst fällt dein Drache immer wieder zu Boden und geht kaputt, wenn du nicht aufpasst."

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?"

„Ja, aus fünfzehn zerstörten Drachen."

Horo Horo hob erstaunt seine Augenbrauen, als Ren sich umdrehte und die schwarze Gewitterwolke noch höher stieg. Bald hatte der junge Chinese das Ende seiner Rolle erreicht und sein Drache thronte weit über den Baumwipfeln.

„Deine Schwester war ja ungemein geduldig."

„Nein, nur dickköpfig."

Muss wohl in der Familie liegen.

Horo Horo wagte jedoch nicht, die Worte auszusprechen. Er wollte Ren nicht wieder verärgern, besonders nicht, nachdem er ihm einen so schönen Drachen gebaut hatte. Also nahm er das Kunstwerk mit den Pokkurus wieder auf und tat es Ryu nach, ein wenig über die Wiese zu laufen. Yoh und Anna stritten gerade, offensichtlich hatten sich die Schnüre ihrer Drachen verheddert. Ryu freute sich für einige Momente, bis sein Drachen wieder abstürzte und Manta zog seinen Computer zu Rate.

Ja, es war ein perfekter Tag. Wenn er doch nur besser das Drachensteigen beherrschen würde!

Horo Horo zerrte an der Leine und tatsächlich! Sein Drache wurde wie von unsichtbaren Händen nach oben gezogen! Freudig blickte er über seine Schulter – und sah, dass Kororo sich redlich abmühte, um das schwere Holzgestell in der Luft zu halten.

„Lass das!" murmelte Horo Horo beschämt. Er wusste zwar, dass seine kleine Pokkuru es gut meinte, aber die anderen ließen sich auch nicht von übernatürlichen Wesen helfen. Er musste es allein schaffen.

Kororo gab einen beleidigten Laut von sich, bevor sie den Drachen los ließ und zu Amidamaru hinüber flog, der sich gerade Ryus Bemühen ansah und den jungen Mann gemeinsam mit Tokageroh kräftig anfeuerte.

Gegen Horo Horos Erwarten krachte sein Drache dieses Mal nicht zur Erde, sondern ein Windstoß ergriff ihn und nahm ihn mit sich. Dem jungen Ainu wurde beinahe die Schnurr aus den Händen gerissen. Fest stemmte er seine Füße in den Boden, wild entschlossen, sich dieses Mal nicht besiegen zu lassen.

Hah, ich kann das auch!

Da riss die Schnurr und der Drache, sein wunderschöner Drache, segelte herrenlos davon.

Nein...

Horo Horo formte einen Schneeball in seinen Händen, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Was brachten ihm Schnee und Eis, wenn er damit nur das Papier zerstörte? Und er wollte seinen Drachen nicht kaputt machen, war es doch so schwer gewesen, ihn zu bauen!

„Was gibt's?" Ren blickte kurz von seinem Drachen, der seit nunmehr zehn Minuten ohne Unterlass in der Luft thronte zu dem jungen Ainu, der an ihm vorbei hechtete.

„Scher dich um deinem eigenen Kram!" zischte dieser und fluchte, als der Drache die Bäume erreichte –und prompt im Geäst hängen blieb. Kurz sah sich Horo Horo um, aber Kororo wandte ihm entschieden den Rücken zu. Sie war beleidigt, weil er sie so grob fortgeschickt hatte. Also sollte er auch selbst mit seinen Problemen fertig werden!

„Von mir aus!" knirschte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und machte sich daran, auf den Baum zu klettern. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob es nicht einfacher war sich eine Treppe aus Eis zu erschaffen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Seine Freunde hätten das bemerkt und er wollte nicht, dass Ryu für den Rest des Tages Witze darüber riss, dass er keine Kontrolle über seinen Drachen hatte. Gut, gerade stürzte Ryus Motorrad-Drache ebenfalls wieder auf die Wiese, aber wenigstens hatte er sich nicht in den Bäumen verfangen.

Horo Horo griff nach dem nächsten Ast und schwang sich nach oben. Ein wenig kam er sich wie ein Affe vor, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch, als seine Hand abrutschte und er für eine Schrecksekunde in der Luft hing. Dann fand seine andere Hand einen festeren Griff und er klammerte sich daran. Der Baum zitterte leicht und bunte Blätter segelten an Horo Horos Gesicht vorbei.

Nicht unterkriegen lassen!

Der junge Ainu kaute entschlossen auf seiner Lippe herum, während er sich auf den Ast zog und vorsichtig darauf seine Schuhe platzierte. Kurz wippte er, um festzustellen, ob das Holz sein Gewicht trug, dann streckte er seine Arme aus, konnte mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Drachen bereits erreichen.

Nur noch einen Zentimeter!

Weit beugte er sich vor, glaubte, dass seine Hände zu wachsen schienen.

Nur noch einen Millimeter!

Der Ast unter ihm knackte und brach. Horo Horo schrie erschrocken auf, als er plötzlich jeglichen Halt verlor und kopfüber nach vorn stürzte, direkt in seinen Drachen hinein. Er hörte, wie Papier riss und wusste mit schmerzlicher Gewissheit, dass er es soeben geschafft hatte. Sein wunderschöner Pokkurus-Drache war zerstört.

Nein!

Sein Fall wurde abrupt gestoppt, Schmerz furch durch seine Arme und seinen Hals.

Nani?

Horo Horo pustete sich einen Papierfetzen, der einst eine Tanne dargestellt hatte, aus dem Gesicht und drehte den Kopf. Sofort verstärkte sich der Schmerz in seinem Hals, schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Der junge Ainu brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was seinen Fall abgefangen hatte: Die Schnüre, mit denen der Drache in der Luft gelenkt werden sollte. Sie hatten sich um seine Arme gewickelt, schnitten tief in seine weiße Jacke, durchbrachen den Stoff zum Glück nicht. Sobald er sich aus dieser misslichen Lage befreit hatte, würden nur noch ein paar blaue Flecke an diese Schrecksekunden erinnern. Nun, auf die paar Flecken mehr kam es ja nun auch nicht mehr an...

Horo Horo ballte seine rechte Hand und erzeugte in ihr eine Eisstange. Mit ihr würde er die Fesseln schon durchschneiden und sicher zur Erde springen können. Und wenn das nicht funktionieren sollte, dann fror er eben die Schnur ein, bis diese brach und ihn frei gab. Das klang doch gar nicht so schwer. Schließlich hatte er während des Shaman Fights schon weitaus gefährlichere Situationen überlebt.

Aber bestimmt keine weitaus peinlicheren Situationen...

Horo Horo schluckte schwer und der Schmerz in seinem Hals verschlimmerte sich. Gewiss würde er gleich weinen, hatte er doch den stolzen Drachen mit seiner Ungeschicklichkeit vernichtet!

Mein schöner Drache...

Horo Horo nestelte mit dem Eiszapfen an der Schnur und ein Teil riss. Er wurde wieder ein paar Zentimeter nach unten befördert, blieb aber erneut hängen. Natürlich, sein anderer Arm war ja noch gefangen!

Gerade wollte er sich in seinem Spinnennetz drehen, als es ihm mit einem Mal unmöglich war zu atmen. Für einen Moment blinzelte er verwirrt, bevor seine freie Hand den Zapfen fallen ließ und an seinen Hals schnellte. Über dem Halstuch konnte er deutlich die Schnurr spüren, die sich um seine Kehle schlängelte, ihm die Luft abdrehte.

Nani?

Heftig zerrte er daran, versuchte, seinen anderen Arm zu befreien, es war jedoch sinnlos. Wild erschuf er einen Eiszapfen nach dem anderen, konnte aber keinen Angriffspunkt entdecken. Zu tief hatte sich die Schnur bereits in das Tuch eingearbeitet, das bald durchnässt war.

Allein würde er wohl nicht mehr frei kommen.

Yoh-kun!

Horo Horo röchelte nach Luft, bekam aber kaum mehr welche in seine Lungen, die zu brennen begannen.

Anna-san!

Ryu-kun!

Manta-kun!

Sein Blick verschwamm und er glaubte, etwas Grosses vom Himmel fallen zu sehen. Halluzinierte er schon? Der Himmel konnte doch wohl kaum einstürzen, das wusste jedes Kind! Im nächsten Moment packten ihn zwei Arme und er wurde ein wenig nach oben gehoben. Die Schlinge um seinen Hals lockerte sich um einige Millimeter, die jedoch kaum zum Atmen ausreichten. Hustend sog er nach Luft, hob seinen Blick, um zu sehen, was nun geschah.

Yoh-kun?

„Halt still, du Idiot!" zischte eine tiefe Stimme und Horo Horos Augen weiteten sich, als er die Klinge im fernen Tageslicht blitzen sah.

Der Tao Erbe!

Horo Horo strampelte panikartig mit seinen Beinen und seine freie Hand versuchte, das Messer zu ergreifen, das der junge Chinese über seinen Kopf hielt. Nein, da wollte er lieber hier an seiner eigenen Ungeschicklichkeit ersticken, als von dieser Killermaschine erstochen zu werden!

„Hör auf, so zu zappeln! Wie soll ich dich sonst frei bekommen!" Ren verstärkte seinen Griff um Horo Horos Oberkörper und hoffte, dass der Ast, auf dem er stand, ihre beiden Gewichte aushielt. Erst hatte er den jungen Ainu klettern lassen, immerhin hatte ihn dieser angeschnauzt, dass er sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten scheren sollte. Als Horo Horo aber in seinen Drachen stürzte und anschließend von dem Baum nicht mehr herunter kam, war Ren nachschauen gegangen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn dieser Tollpatsch schien es sogar zu schaffen, sich mit einem Kinderspielzeug zu erwürgen.

Wie wollte der jemals Shaman King werden?

Ren hatte ohne zu zögern sein Messer gezogen, um ihn zu befreien. Ja, seine Sense hatte er Yoh zur Verwahrung gegeben, aber völlig unbewaffnet lief er nicht durch die Welt. Schließlich wusste man nie, welche Situation auf einen zu kam. Wie eben diese hier. Von Zeit zu Zeit musste man wohl Freunde von den Bäumen schneiden, obwohl Horo Horo ganz anderer Meinung war. Seine Augen waren weit vor Angst und er dachte wohl eher, dass Ren ihn lieber abschlachten denn befreien würde.

„Verdammt, ich will dir doch nur helfen!" zischte der junge Chinese und hielt das Messer an Horo Horos Kehle. Die Hand, die noch eben sein Handgelenk umklammert hatte, erschlaffte und der junge Ainu schloss seine Augen. Zwei Tränen rannen über seine bleichen Wangen, während seine Atmung immer flacher wurde. Entweder hatte er sich in sein Schicksal ergeben oder der Sauerstoffmangel brachte seine Abwehr zum Erliegen. Ren kümmerte sich nicht weiter drum, dafür hatten sie keine Zeit. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Klinge unter den blauen Stoff und spannte seinen Arm.

„Keine Bewegung jetzt." Flüsterte er, denn er wollte den Jungen in seinem Arm nicht verletzten. Horo Horo reagierte nicht und seine Atmung schien auszusetzen. Ren konzentrierte sich und eine Bewegung später war Horo Horos Hals frei. Der Junge begann, hingebungsvoll nach Luft zu schnappen, verschluckte sich natürlich und hustete. Hilflos griff er sich mit seiner freien Hand an den Hals und begriff erst jetzt, wie nah er dem Erstickungstod wirklich gewesen war. Er bemerkte kaum, wie sein anderer Arm ebenfalls frei kam und er von seinem kaputten Drachen auf einen Ast gezogen wurde. Ein starker Arm hielt ihn vom Fallen ab, während jemand behutsam auf seinen Rücken klopfte, um den Husten zu lindern.

Mein Gott...

Horo Horo schluckte hart und ganz allmählich konnte er wieder normal atmen. Ungläubig tastete er seinen Hals ab, aber er konnte keine Schnittwunde feststellen. Nicht einmal den geringsten Kratzer. Verwundert wandte er seinen Kopf und sah in gelbe Augen, die ihn unverwandt anstarrten.

„Jemand sollte dich vor deiner eigenen Tollpatschigkeit bewahren." Meinte Ren. Von dem Messer war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen. Horo Horo wusste nichts anderes, als zu nicken. Er wollte dem jungen Chinesen danken, hatte er ihm doch offensichtlich das Leben gerettet. Aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Also drehte er sich wieder um und wollte vom Baum klettern, um wenigstens die traurigen Überreste seines Drachen einzusammeln. Als er sich jedoch aufrichten wollte, gehorchte ihm sein Körper plötzlich nicht mehr, seine Beine sackten weg.

„Hey, mach langsam!" Ren packte nach ihm und zog ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme. Horo Horo, der nicht noch einmal fallen wollte, wehrte sich nicht. Sein Körper hätte ihn bei der Gegenwehr sowieso nicht unterstützt. „Ein Sturz reicht dir wohl nicht?"

Horo Horo schluckte nur, erwiderte nichts. Seine großen Augen blickten nun in die Tiefe und sein Körper begann, wieder zu beben. Dieses Mal war es aber bestimmt nicht die Angst, von dem jungen Chinesen aufgeschlitzt zu werden, sondern einfach die Erkenntnis, was mit ihm hätte passieren können. Tränen traten in die blauen Augen und Horo Horo biss geistesabwesend auf seine bereits blutende Lippe.

Und der wollte mal Shaman King werden?

Ren war gerade dabei, einen zynischen Kommentar abzugeben, als er sich an einen zwölfjährigen Jungen erinnerte, der in einem Verließ saß und bitterlich weinte, weil seine ganze Welt einzustürzen drohte, weil er erkennen musste, dass sein Vater ihn nicht liebte, sondern sein ganzes Leben lang nur für die dunklen Machenschaften der Dynastie missbraucht hatte. Ein Junge, der einsehen musste, dass er so vieles falsch gemacht hatte, was ihm niemand mehr verzeihen würde. Niemand. Außer seiner großen Schwester... und später seine Freunde...

Ich wollte auch immer Shaman King werden, und ich hatte auch Angst. Genauso wie Horo Horo jetzt. Fürchterliche Angst, denn mein Vater wollte mich umbringen. Wer nicht für ihn war, war gegen ihn, und jeder Gegner verdiente in seinen Augen den sicheren Tod.

Jun war für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn getröstet und ihm neuen Mut gegeben. Den Mut, den er gebraucht hatte, um sich gegen seinen Vater weiterhin aufzubegehren – bis Yoh und seine Freunde eintrafen und ihn unterstützten. Letzten Endes war es ihm sogar möglich gewesen, gegen seinen Vater zu bestehen.

Ren wusste ganz genau, dass er das nie geschafft hätte ohne die Hilfe seiner Schwester.

Horo Horos Schwester ist ganz weit weg...

Der junge Chinese betrachtete die zitternde Gestalt in seinen Armen schweigend, bevor er dann genau das tat, was Jun mit ihm getan hatte, um ihn zu trösten und zu beruhigen. Sanft drückte er den völlig verstörten Ainu an sich und strich besänftigend durch blaue Haare, die sich weicher anfühlten, als er das vermutet hatte.

„Schon ok." Murmelte er besänftigend und ignorierte den nagenden Gedanken, der ihn verhöhnte, dass er, der große Erbe der Tao Dynastie, sich hier gerade aufführte wie eine Glucke. Horo Horos Gedanken hatten schon vor einigen Minuten ausgesetzt. Er klammerte sich einfach an die Gestalt neben sich, nahm den ihm dargebotenen Trost an.

„Ach du meine Güte. Der schöne Drache." Yoh tauchte unter dem Baum auf und betrachtete die Splitter, die überall im noch feuchten Laub verstreut lagen. Dann lugte er zu den zwei Gestalten im Geäst empor. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch da oben? Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

Yoh scheint zu spüren, wenn etwas los ist. Vielleicht wäre er gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Horo Horos Rettung gekommen.

Ausprobiert hätte das der junge Chinese nicht. Als er den Ainu im Baum hatte baumeln gesehen, hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, nach den anderen zu rufen, die Zeit war zu kostbar gewesen, um lange zu zögern.

„Horo-kun ist ein kleines Missgeschick passiert, Yoh-kun." Rief Ren hinunter, hörte aus der Ferne Manta und Ryus fröhliches Lachen. Ein leichter Wind fuhr durch Rens schwarze Haare und er konnte durch die bunten Baumkronen Sonnenstrahlen leuchten sehen. Nein, es war noch immer ein perfekter Tag, auch wenn sie nur noch fünf Drachen zur Verfügung hatten.

„Wir kommen gleich nach, Yoh-kun."

Der junge Japaner schirmte seine geblendeten Augen mit der rechten Hand ab, um besser ins Geäst hinauf schauen zu können. Ren errötete, denn ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, was Yoh sah. Der Junge grinste jedoch nur.

„Ist gut, Ren."

Horo Horos Gedanken wirbelten noch immer durcheinander, als er eine halbe Stunde später von dem Baum kletterte und automatisch die Überreste seines so schönen Drachen einsammelte. Ren half ihm. Ren, der Erbe der Tao Dynastie. Ren, die Killermaschine. Ren, der ihn gerettet hatte...

Es ergab alles absolut keinen Sinn, aber Horo Horo fühlte sich momentan nicht in der Lage, die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde auszuwerten. Er würde jetzt einfach hinüber zu den anderen gehen, ihnen beim Drachensteigen zuschauen und sich erst in der kommenden Nacht den Kopf über Tao Ren zerbrechen.

„Dein Drache ist kaputt gegangen?" Sofort kam Manta angerannt, einen leise piependen Computer unter seinem Arm. Vermutlich tüftelte er noch immer an der optimalen Flugbahn, denn sehr weit schien er es mit seinem Drachen noch nicht gebracht zu haben. Anna und Yoh dagegen hatten mehr Erfolg gehabt, ihre Drachen flogen Seite an Seite durch die Luft, während Ryu um sie herum jagte. Das Papiermotorrad verfolgte ihn, beharrlich einen Meter über den Boden schwebend.

„Das ist aber schade." Der kleine Japaner sah wirklich niedergeschlagen aus. Prüfend betrachtete er die Splitter in Horo Horos Armen, schüttelte dann aber traurig den Kopf. „Da ist auch nix mehr zu machen, das repariert keiner mehr." Kurz sah er auf seine Uhr, vermutlich, um zu sehen, wie lange die Läden noch geöffnet hatten. „Aber wir können dir neues Papier kaufen gehen und heute Abend einen neuen Drachen basteln."

Morgen ist doch wieder Regen gemeldet!

Horo Horo schluckte erneut und sein Hals tat wieder weh, aber zumindest bekam er Luft. Sein Stirnband lag nun in seinem Nacken, das noch ein wenig feucht war. Ren hatte darauf bestanden, dass er es in Eis schlug und damit seinen Hals kühlte, damit dieser nicht anschwoll. Genauso, wie Anna das vor einigen Tagen getan hatte.

„Wenn dir die Gewitterwolke nichts ausmacht, zeig ich dir, wie man einen Drachen beherrscht." Sagte Ren mit neutraler Stimme und hob sein schwarzes Ungetüm auf, das er so achtlos fallen gelassen hatte. Kurz überprüfte er die Ecken, aber bis auf eine kleine Delle hatte der Drache den Sturz unbeschadet überstanden. Er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden und schon erhob sich sein Werk über die der anderen, über alle Bäume hinweg. Fröhlich schwebte es im Wind, trotzte stark einem Regen aus bunten Blättern.

„Komm schon her!" murrte der junge Chinese ungeduldig und griff nach Horo Horo, der sich ihm nur zögernd genähert hatte. Zerrissenes, blaues Papier fiel ungeachtet ins Gras, als eine Schnurr in die Hände des jungen Ainu gedrückt wurde. Sanfte Hände, die sich vor wenigen Tagen noch so brutal um seinen Hals geschlossen hatten, hielten Horo Horos Gelenke fest und führten seine Hände umher. Und tatsächlich! Der schwarze Drache flog! Unter seiner Führung!

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Horo Horos Lippen und sein bleiches Gesicht gewann wieder ein wenig Farbe.

„Na, siehste. So schwer ist das doch gar nicht." Brummte Ren, der nicht zeigen wollte, dass er sich darüber freute, den jungen Ainu wieder lächeln zu sehen. Ein lautes Piepen neben ihm ließ ihn aufblicken – und er sah direkt in Mantas bettelnde Augen. Der kleine Japaner hatte seinen Computer ausgeschalten und hielt ihm nun seinen Drachen entgegen, der als einziger oval gestaltet war.

„Hilfst du mir auch, Ren-kun?"

Jegliche Angst war aus Mantas Mimik verschwunden, hatte einem zögerlichen Vertrauen Platz gemacht. Einem Vertrauen, das Ren nicht noch einmal zerstören wollte.

Ist das, was Freundschaft ausmacht?

„Sicher."

Ren nickte und bewahrte mit einer raschen Bewegung die schwarze Gewitterwolke vor dem Absturz. Horo Horos Wangen röteten sich noch tiefer, während er konzentriert auf seine Lippe biss, dabei immer in den Himmel blickend.

Der junge Chinese war vielleicht kein so geduldiger Lehrmeister wie seine Schwester, dennoch erhoben sich die beiden Drachen den gesamten Nachmittag hoch über die Bäume hinaus.

„Das ist ein doofes Spiel!" Entnervt warf Ryu seine Karten auf den Tisch. „Ich bin schon wieder pleite!"

„Du hättest ihr eben nicht die Schlossallee verkaufen dürfen." Mantas Augen huschten über das Spielbrett, aber er ahnte, dass er die nächste Runde nicht überstehen würde, zu hoch waren die Mieten selbst auf den billigen Strassen für ihn geworden.

„Ich hab meine Bahnhöfe." Grinste Yoh zufrieden.

„Na und? Damit wirst du auch nicht lange überleben. Sie hat die Parkstrasse und die Schlossallee!" Ryu schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nie wieder würde er mit Anna Monopoly spielen, damit besiegelte man doch gleich seinen Untergang!

„Das ist nun mal das einzige Spiel, an dem mehr als zwei Personen teilnehmen können, Ryu-kun. Ansonsten kannst du uns ja morgen ein anderes Spiel kaufen." Anna lächelte so zuckersüß, dass es den anderen eiskalt den Rücken herunter lief. „Also, wer gibt auf?"

„Ich." Ryu ließ seinen letzten Hunderter auf die Karten fallen.

„Ich." Manta legte seinen Taschenrechner weg. Er wusste, wann es klüger war zu kapitulieren.

„Ich." Yoh grinste, als habe er gewonnen.

„Ich nicht." Ren sah über seine Karten und erwiderte ihr ernstes Lächeln. Nicht umsonst hatte er die Reihen der roten, gelben und grünen Strassen eisern gesammelt und von den anderen abgekauft. Anna mochte vielleicht die Schlossallee besitzen, ihm dagegen gehörte fast die Hälfte des Spieles. So einfach gab er sich nicht geschlagen.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Annas Augen blitzten.

„Ganz sicher." Entschlossen ergriff der junge Chinese die Würfel und warf sie auf das Spielbrett. Die anderen Jungen beneideten ihn um seinen Mut – oder aber seinen Leichtsinn, denn er tappte direkt auf die Parkstrasse. Annas Lächeln wurde um eine Spur breiter.

„Soll ich dir den vollen Preis nennen oder willst du Raten vereinbaren?"

Rens rechte Auge zuckte gefährlich, dann seufzte er tief und reichte ihr seine letzten großen Scheine. Mühelos übersprang sie bei der nächsten Runde all seine gefährlichen Hotels und landete auch noch direkt auf Los . Ihm war klar, dass auch er keine Chance mehr hatte.

„Ok, spielen wir noch einmal?" begeistert räumte das Mädchen den Tisch ab und die anderen ergaben sich in ihr Schicksal. Verlieren würden sie so oder so, aber man konnte ja es wenigstens versuchen.

„Willst du jetzt mitspielen, Horo-kun?" Yoh drehte sich zu dem junge Ainu um, der bei der ersten Runde dankend abgelehnt hatte. Er kannte das Spiel noch nicht und wollte lieber erst einmal zuschauen. Anna hatte ihm statt dessen einen Tee in die Hand gedrückt und mit ihrer Straßeneinkaufstour begonnen.

„Horo-kun?"

Besagter murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke, die er in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers gefunden hatte. Er schlief bereits tief und fest, obwohl der Abend noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen hatte.

War wohl ein anstrengender Nachmittag gewesen.

Ren drehte sich um und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen schweigend. Er schien mit sich zu ringen und traf schließlich eine Entscheidung.

„Ich bring ihn mal lieber ins Bett, bevor er hier noch zu quatschen anfängt." Sagte er bewusst kühl und kroch auf allen Vieren zu Horo Horo hinüber, um ihn in seine Arme zu nehmen. Der junge Ainu reagierte nicht, sondern hielt lediglich Kororo fester, die friedlich an seiner Brust schlummerte.

Er sieht fast wie ein kleiner Junge aus...

„Ist gut, Ren. Die übliche Figur?" Yoh lächelte, als der junge Chinese auf leisen Sohlen das Wohnzimmer verließ. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Manta und Ryu in einem heftigen Streit ausbrachen, wer denn nun das heißbegehrte Schiff benutzen durfte.

Vorsichtig schlich Ren die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf und öffnete die Papiertür mit seinem rechten Fuß. In China hätte er das nicht gekonnt, alle Palasttüren bestanden aus massivem Ebenholz. Das Licht der Straßenlampe drang gedämpft in den Raum, das stetige Trommeln des Regens war zu hören, der gegen das Fensterglas schlug. Ren blieb stehen und genoss die friedliche Atmosphäre. Ja, seine Schwester hatte Recht gehabt, es tat ihm gut, hier bei Yoh und seinen Freunden zu sein. Menschen, die ihm innerhalb weniger Tage einen Fehler vergaben, der für einen von ihnen beinahe tödlich geendet hätte. Freunde, die ihn in all den Monaten nie aufgaben.

Danke.

Horo Horo bewegte sich leicht in seinen Armen und erinnerte Ren, warum er hier her gekommen war. Behutsam legte er den Jungen auf dessen Futon und deckte ihn zu. Der junge Ainu schmatzte in seinen Träumen, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit Kororo an seiner Seite weiter schlief. Zögernd streckte Ren seine Hand aus und fuhr durch blaue Haare.

Meister... 

Bason sprach selten ungebeten zu seinem Herrn. Vieles hatte sich in den letzten Monaten zwischen ihnen verändert, aber mit alten Gewohnheiten konnte nicht so einfach gebrochen werden. Deshalb zog Ren auch ertappt seine Hand zurück und drehte sich mit flammendem Gesicht um, um mit dem chinesischen Krieger zu schimpfen – als sein Blick auf den kleinen Blumentopf fiel, den er am Morgen auf seinem Kopfkissen zurück gelassen hatte. Sofort wich jegliche Farbe aus seinen Zügen, seine gelben Augen weiteten sich.

NEIN!

Bason schwebte direkt über der Blume, er brauchte nichts weiter zu sagen, auch er kannte die Bedeutung des alten Zauberspruches.

NEIN!  
Rens Finger zitterten, als er auf seinen Knien zu dem Futon rutschte und die Blätter ungläubig berührte. Er hatte Jun doch nur eine Freude machen wollen, indem er ihr das Bild der Aster zu übermitteln gedachte. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte DAS geschehen können?

Der Schmerz von gestern...

Ren fasste sich an seinen Bauch und glaubte für einen Moment, sich übergeben zu müssen. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu beben und seine Augen suchten hektisch das Zimmer ab.

„Weißt du, wo meine Sense ist?" flüsterte er tonlos, da seine Stimme ihm zu versagen drohte. Bason verstand ihn dennoch. Stumm nickte er.

„Was braucht der so lange? Ich will anfangen!" Ryu, der den Kampf gewonnen hatte, drehte das silberne Schiffchen in seinen Fingern hin und her. „Ich will doch Anna-san besiegen."

Manta sah von seinem Computer auf, den er in seinem Schoß hatte, und blickte besorgt zu Yoh hinüber. Zwar hatten sie einen wunderschönen Nachmittag auf der Wiese verlebt und Ren war richtig nett gewesen, dennoch konnte er die Erinnerung an einen jungen Chinesen nicht so einfach vergessen, der Horo Horo mit zornigem Blick und flammender Sense gegen die nächste Wand gepresst hatte.

„Yoh-kun?"

„Ich werd mal nachsehen." Der junge Japaner stand auf und klopfte sich ein paar Krümel von der Hose. Für Kartoffelchips würde er eine ganze Menge tun – sogar Anna die Parkstrasse schenken. „Bestimmt liegen jetzt beide oben und schnarchen."

Nein, Ren hatte Horo Horo nichts angetan, das wusste Yoh einfach. Sonst hätte der junge Chinese den Ainu heute Nachmittag qualvoll ersticken lassen.

„Ren?" flüsterte er und schob leise die Tür auf, um Horo Horo nicht zu wecken, der im Traum etwas von einem Kirschkuchen murmelte. „Ren?" Der Futon jedoch war leer, auch auf Horo Horos Futon lag nur eine Person.

„Seltsam..."

Yoh kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass etwas fehlte, etwas Wichtiges, von dem wohl nur wenige Menschen etwas wussten.

Sein Teddy ist fort.

Yoh sah sich kurz um und bemerkte sofort, dass auch Rens sonstige Sachen verschwunden, die Schrankfächer mit seinen Kleidungsstücken ausgeräumt waren. Eisiger Wind fuhr durch den Raum, riss an Yohs Haaren, ließ ihn herum fahren. Horo Horo zog sich die Decke über seinen Kopf, murmelte etwas Unverständliches, schlief jedoch weiter. Yoh dagegen kam auf seine Beine, lief hinüber zum offenen Fenster, spähte verwirrt in die regnerische Nacht hinaus.

Nani?

Geblendet von plötzlichem Licht kniff Yoh seine Augen zusammen. Im nächsten Moment stand Anna neben ihm. Sie wirkte ebenfalls verstört, jedoch weitaus gefasster als er.

„Er ist fort." Sagte sie leise, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Verlobten, als er aus dem Zimmer laufen wollte. Energisch schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Lass ihn gehen, Yoh. Er hat seine Sense mitgenommen."

„Und er hat nicht einmal gesagt, dass er geht? Nicht einmal einen Brief hat er da gelassen?" Manta kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Ren hatte schon immer seine Eigenarten gehabt, aber bisher hatte er sich wenigstens von Yoh immer verabschiedet. Ja, auf Yoh hielt Ren große Stücke, einfach so feige wegzulaufen sah ihm deshalb gar nicht ähnlich.

Weglaufen? Wovor denn?

Manta klappte seinen Computer auf, um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. So richtig verstand er die ganze Situation nicht. An den Gesichtern der anderen konnte er ablesen, dass es ihnen ähnlich ging.

Die Sache mit Horo-kun ist doch beinahe schon vergessen!

„Das ist alles, was er zurück gelassen hat." Yoh stellte den Blumentopf auf das Spielbrett, den er neben dem Kopfkissen gefunden hatte. Es war alles, was Ren in seiner Eile vergessen hatte, denn dass er in Eile gewesen war, davon war Yoh überzeugt. Sie hatten keine zehn Minuten auf ihn gewartet.

Er sah überhaupt nicht aus, als wollte er gehen, während er Horo Horo ins Bett geschafft hat...

„Was? Eine halb verwelkte Aster?" Ryu zog beide Augenbrauen angewidert in die Höhe. „Also, wenn er das unter einem Gastgeschenk versteht, dann hat er eindeutig keinen Geschmack."

„Nein..." Yoh schüttelte seinen Kopf und stellte die Blume behutsam auf den Fensterstock, wo sie am nächsten Montag vielleicht etwas Sonne erhielt. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

Anna holte tief Luft, dann nahm sie den kleinen Silberhut vom Spielbrett und würfelte.

„Es war seine Entscheidung. Akzeptieren wir sie, bis er wieder auftaucht." Meinte sie entschieden und setzte ihre Figur – direkt auf die Poststrasse, die sie natürlich ohne zu zögern kaufte.

„Gut..." Yoh würfelte ebenfalls, aber ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht viel Gefallen an dieser Vorstellung fand.

Die Gestalt stöhnte gequält auf in dem großen Bett, wand sich von einer Seite auf die andere, um schließlich erschöpft liegen zu bleiben. Eine Kerze brannte auf dem Nachttisch, ihre Flamme flackerte leicht im Nachtwind, der durch das offene Fenster wehte. Leise rauschten die Bäume vor dem Palast, sangen hier und da Vögel ihr Lied, die nicht in den warmen Süden gezogen waren. Die Luft roch nach Schnee.

Können Sie ihre Schmerzen denn nicht lindern, Doktor? Der große Mann sah besorgt auf die junge Frau, die wimmernd in seinen Armen lag.

„Ich..." Der Doktor zögerte, als er die Spritze in die Flüssigkeit tauchte, langsam aufzog. „Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass sie diese hohe Konzentration..." Er brauchte die Worte nicht auszusprechen, der Hüne wusste auch so, was er meinte. Traurig blickte er die Kranke an, strich mit seinen großen Händen sanft durch lange, grüne Haare.

Sie soll nur nicht so leiden, Doktor. 

„Gut." Der Arzt zog nach einigem Zögern die komplette Flüssigkeit auf, bevor er sich auf das Bett niederließ und die Spritze in eine Kanüle einführte, die er an dem linken Arm der jungen Frau angebracht hatte. Mittlerweile brauchte sie die Spritzen beinahe stündlich, er wollte ihr nicht mehr weh tun als nötig war. Nicht noch mehr.

Schon während die klare Flüssigkeit in ihre Venen floss, entspannte sich die Patientin merklich. Unsicher tastete sie nach der Hand des Hünen, der die ihrige ergriff und beschützend umschloss.

„Werdet Ihr Euch um sie kümmern, Li Pailong?"

Wo immer sie hingeht, ich werde ihr folgen, Faust VIII 

Beide blickten einander stumm an und der Doktor drückte ein letztes Mal auf die Spritze, ließ den Rest Medizin in den geschundenen Körper der jungen Frau fließen.

„Ren-chan..." flüsterte Jun und schmiegte sich enger an den vertrauten Körper ihres Li. Wie gern sie ihren kleinen Bruder noch einmal gesehen hätte! Aber es war besser so. Er sollte sie nicht noch einmal sehen, nicht so. Nein, er sollte sie in guter Erinnerung behalten. „Ren-chan..."

Der Doktor stand auf, fuhr sich über die müden Augen, die seine Tränen nicht verbergen konnten.

„Bleibt bei ihr, Li Pailong." Flüsterte er gebrochen, wissend, dass all seine mächtigen Kräfte als Heiler und als Schamane versagt hatten. „Es wird bald vorbei sein."


	5. Aster: Kapitel 3: Lebenslichter

**Kapitel 3: Lebenslichter**

„Das sieht bescheuert aus! Das will ich nicht!"

Gelbe Augen starrten erst hasserfüllt auf ein freundlich lächelndes Mädchen, dann in einen großen Spiegel. Darin konnte man einen kleinen Jungen sehen, der wütend an einem Pullover zerrte. Zwar hatte das Kleidungsstück die gewünschte Farbe, Schwarz, bestand jedoch aus reiner Baumwolle.

Ich will aber Seide!

Der Junge ergriff den nächsten Kerzenhalter und schmetterte ihn gegen sein Ebenbild, noch bevor das Mädchen hatte reagieren können. Glas barst und mit ihm das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich will meinen Umhang! Ich will diesen Rotz nicht haben! Ich will, will, will!" Der kleine Junge stapfte mit seinen kleinen Füßen auf dem harten Steinfußboden auf und ballte ihr seine Fäuste entgegen. „Ich will das machen, was ich will!"

„Aber, Ren-chan..."

„Heute ist meine Weihe, da kann ich nicht so rumlaufen!" Ren zerrte sich den Pullover vom Kopf und warf ihn hasserfüllt in die Ecke seines Kinderzimmers. Eines Zimmers, wie es das wohl kein zweites Kind auf der Welt besaß. Die kalten Steine wurden von schwarzen Teppichen überdeckt, in der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett, dessen Lacken ebenfalls dunkel waren. Licht drang in dieses Gemach nicht einmal an den hellsten Sommertagen. Genauso, wie es das der Erbe der altehrwürdigen chinesischen Dynastie brauchte.

Entschlossen öffnete der kleine Junge den Deckel einer alten Truhe, der beinahe genauso groß war wie er. Das Mädchen eilte ihrem Bruder zu Hilfe, damit er sich nicht verletzte. Tränen schimmerten in ihren blauen Augen, als er einen ihr wohl bekannten Anzug heraus kramte, sowie den dazu passenden Umhang.

„Das sollte ich an einem Tag wie diesen anziehen!" entschied der kleine Ren mit Befehlsstimme und setzte sich auf sein Bett, damit sie ihm beim Umziehen helfen konnte. „Du weißt doch, dass heute ein ganz wichtiger Tag ist, oder?"

„Ja, Ren-chan. Heute ist dein fünfter Geburtstag." Flüsterte das Mädchen traurig und breitete den Anzug auf dem Bett aus, um die Falten ein wenig zu glätten. Kein kleiner Junge sollte solch einen Anzug besitzen, er sah darin einfach nicht mehr wie ein Kind aus.

Wie ein kleiner Fratz.

Mein kleiner Fratz...

„Heute wird sich mein Schicksal entscheiden, Jun!" Ren machte eine wichtige Miene, obwohl er den Sinn seiner Worte wohl kaum verstand. Aber sie wusste genau, was seine kindliche Aussage bedeutete. An dem fünften Geburtstag eines jenen Kindes, das in eine Schamanenfamilie hereingeboren wurde, entwickelten sich seine Fähigkeiten. Heute würde sich entscheiden, ob Ren ebenfalls ein Schamane werden und damit das Erbe der mächtigen Tao Dynastie antreten würde, oder ob er, genauso wie seine Schwester, ein Totenbeschwörer wurde. Auch damit konnten seine Eltern ganz gut leben, aber Jun wusste, dass seine Eltern auf einen Schamanen hofften, der eines Tages Shaman King werden würde. Dieses Ziel zu erreichen war für Totenbeschwörer ungleich schwerer.

Was mach ich, wenn er ein Schamane wird?

Jun half einem vor Unruhe strampelnden Jungen in die Anzugshose und schlug die Beine um. Er war für sein Alter noch zu klein, um den Anzug zu tragen, der einst seinem Großvater besessen hatte, als dieser noch ein Kind gewesen war.

Was mach ich, wenn er mir Li wegnehmen will?

Besagter Zombie stand wie immer unbeweglich an der Tür, sein Gesicht lag in tiefen Schatten. Aber sie wusste, dass auch er sich Sorgen machte, große Sorgen, um seine Herrin, aber auch um den kleinen Erben.

„Heute bekomme ich endlich meinen Geist!" Ren schien die Möglichkeit, dass er ein Totenbeschwörer werden könnte, gar nicht in Betracht zu ziehen. Seit Wochen sprach er von nichts anderem mehr als von seinem Geist, konnte nachts vor Aufregung nicht mehr schlafen und schlich heimlich durch die langen Gänge des Palastes, immer in der Hoffnung, einen neuen Geist zu erspähen, der der Seinige werden könnte.

Jun betrachtete ihn traurig, half ihm schließlich in das dunkle Hemd, das zu viele Knöpfe für kleine Kinderhände besaß. Ungeduldig zappelte er auf dem Bett herum, ließ sie aber gewähren. Er wusste genau, wie sehr es ihr Vater verabscheute, wenn er nicht ordentlich gekleidet war, also musste er diese langweilige Tortur eben über sich ergehen lassen, wenn auch zähneknirschend.

„Dann hast du mir nichts mehr zu befehlen, wenn ich erst einmal meinen Geist habe!" zischte er sie an, seine gelben Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren.

„Wenn dein Geist dir auch die Schnürsenkel zubinden kann, bitte schön, kann mir recht sein. Dann hab ich mehr Zeit, um meine Bücher zu lesen und neue Zaubersprüche zu erlernen. Vater tadelt mich immer, dass ich noch nicht genug weiß."

Für einen Moment zögerte Ren, unsicher, ob er sich jetzt wirklich ohne fremde Hilfe anziehen sollte, und sie konnte ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Du machst dich lustig!" Zornig schrie er sie an, gab ihr dann jedoch seinen linken Fuß, damit sie ihm gnädigerweise half. „Na warte, wenn ich meinen Geist habe, dann wirst du mich auch als einen Mann behandeln!"

Mit fünf Jahren?

Willst du da wirklich schon erwachsen sein, Ren-chan?

Aber Jun wusste, dass ihr Bruder niemals ein normales Kind sein würde. Wo andere Kinder im Sandkasten spielten, hob er mit seiner kleinen Schaufel Gräber für Spinnen und andere ekelige Tiere aus, die er extra dafür zertreten hatte. Vielleicht waren all die Worte, die ihm seine Eltern eintrichterten, für ihn als einen Fünfjährigen normal, vielleicht stellten sie für ihn auch nur ein lustiges Spiel dar.

Was mach ich, wenn er eines Tages erkennt, dass das alles kein Spiel ist?

Jun befestigte den Umhang an der Anzugsjacke und seufzte tief, als der schwarze Schatten vom Bett sprang und Richtung Tür rannte.

Ich will doch nur, dass du glücklich bist, Ren-chan...

„Jetzt werde ich endlich einen Geist erhalten!" Der kleine Junge klatschte kräftig in seine Hände. Dann nahm er den kleinen Dolch, den er immer mit sich herum trug, und verließ sein Zimmer. Jun strich sich ihr dunkles Kleid glatt, fuhr über ihre müden Augen.

Jun-chan? 

„Wieso kann ich nicht eine normale Familie haben, Li?" fragte sie leise und ergriff kurz seine kalte Hand, um bei ihm den Trost zu erhalten, den ihr niemand in ihrer Familie geben konnte. „Er ist doch nur ein kleines Kind. Ein kleines Kind! Und sie vernichten ihn systematisch für ihren Wahn!"

Die Zeremonie dauerte dem kleinen Jungen viel zu lange. Seit drei Stunden saß er schon auf dem vergammelten Stuhl, den sein Vater Thron der Ahnen nannte und starrte auf seine Hände. Das war ja so langweilig! Wieso hatte ihn denn keiner vorgewarnt, dass diese Prüfung aus Rumsitzen bestand? Dann hätte er sich ein paar Käfer von seiner Sammlung mitgebracht und mit seinem Dolch aufgeschlitzt. Aber nein, jetzt musste er hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass etwas passierte. Irgendetwas, das sich verdammt viel Zeit nahm!

„Vater..."

Ren hob seinen Kopf und blickte in den dunklen Saal. Er konnte seine Verwandten nicht erkennen, aber er wusste, dass sie alle da waren. Heute war schließlich ein besonderer Tag, den niemand hätte missen wollen.

„Sei still und konzentrier dich!" dröhnte die tiefe Stimme sofort durch den gesamten Palast und Ren zuckte ein wenig zusammen, um mit schmollender Miene wieder auf seine Hände zu starren. Er sollte sich konzentrieren? Worauf denn? Auf die Kerze, die neben ihm auf der Armlehne brannte, als einzige im ganzen Raum ein schwaches Licht spendete? Oder auf seine frisch geputzten Stiefel? Oder auf den Dolch, der an seinem Gürtel hing, im Feuerschein rötlich glänzte?

Da erhob sich ein unheimlicher Wind, obwohl es in dem Raum keine Fenster gab, durch die er hätte eindringen können. Die Kerze flackerte und erlosch. Dennoch konnte Ren seinen Dolch ganz genau erkennen, nun leuchtete er in einem grünen Schein.

Was?

Ren hob seinen Kopf und sah in der Mitte des Saales, direkt vor seinem Thron, eine Gestalt schweben. Sie war in eine goldene Rüstung gehüllt. Rote Augen starrten aus der Dunkelheit eines massiven Helmes direkt in Rens verwirrtes Gesicht.

Wer ist das?

Ren zog seine Stirn in Falten, bis er sah, dass die Gestalt über dem Boden schwebte, er die Säule hinter dem goldenen Metall erkennen konnte.

Durchsichtig!

Ein freudiges Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Jungen. Das bedeutete nur eines: Er war ein Schamane und dies war sein Geist. Sein Geist!

Von Li Pailong wusste er, dass ein Zombie immer einen toten Körper brauchte, nicht einfach so durch die Luft fliegen konnte. Auch konnte man durch den Untoten seiner Schwester nicht einfach so hindurch schauen.

Ich bin ein Schamane!

Gerade wollte Ren von seinem Thron springen und zu dem fremden Geist laufen, als sich plötzlich eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit löste.

Juns Herz schlug bis zum Anschlag und sie spürte, wie Li all seine Muskeln spannte, um sie im Ernstfall zu beschützen. Denn sie war nicht die zukünftige Herrscherin des chinesischen Kriegers, der gerade vor dem Thron der Tao Dynastie aufgetaucht war. Aber sie musste mit ihm sprechen! Egal, was ihre Tat auch für Folgen haben mochte, egal, ob ihr Vater sie dafür verbannte, sie musste jetzt handeln, oder sie würde es für den Rest ihres Lebens bitter bereuen.

Langsamen Schrittes trat Jun auf den Geist zu, der seine Aufmerksamkeit nur kurz von dem kleinen Jungen lenkte, der genauso geschockt aussah, wie das die restlichen Verwandten wohl auch waren. Jun hörte nur erschrockenes Luftholen, wusste, dass ihr nur Sekunden blieben, bis sich ihre Eltern von dem Schock erholten und eingriffen. Denn es war niemandem erlaubt, das Zeremoniell zu stören. Selbst dann nicht, wenn das Kind sich zu Tode fürchtete und laut nach Hilfe schrie. So wie sie vor dreizehn Jahren hysterisch geweint hatte, als plötzlich Li aufgetaucht war, um ihr für den Rest ihres Lebens zu dienen, und sie zu beschützen, wie sich später herausstellte.

Was ist, wenn dieser Geist nicht so lieb wie mein Li ist?

Was ist, wenn er meinem Ren weh tut?

Was ist, wenn er genauso schlimm wie unser Vater ist?

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie laut und versuchte, so selbstsicher auszusehen, wie das von der Tochter des Tao Hauses und einer Totenbeschwörerin auch erwartet wurde. Nur keine Angst zeigen, das konnte ihr Ende bedeuten!

Bason. 

Jun stockte für einen Moment, als sie die tiefe Stimme in ihren Gedanken hörte. Hatte sie sich verhört? Hatte dieser Geist wirklich den Namen Bason gesagt? Den Namen des Bason, des berühmten Kriegers, der vor über fünfhundert Jahren bei den großen Kriegen gestorben war? Des Bason, der laut einer alten Legende über tausend Mann tötete, bevor er von einem Pfeil getroffen wurde?

Bason, der Blutrünstige?

Na prima!

Jun blinzelte und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten nun wütend. Wütend auf ihre Eltern, die zuließen, dass ihr kleiner Bruder als ersten Geist einen so brutalen Krieger erhielt, und damit noch tiefer in diesen ganzen Erbe-Mist hereingezogen wurden.

Ich hasse sie!

Jun blickte direkt in rote Augen, hielt Basons Blick unverwandt starr.

Aber ich liebe meinen kleinen Ren-chan...

„Dort auf dem Thron sitzt Tao Ren, dein zukünftiger Herr, Bason." Jun trat näher an den Geist heran, ohne ihn aber auch nur für einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. „Er ist der Erbe der mächtigen Tao Dynastie, und er ist mein kleiner Bruder." Jun hörte Schritte auf sich zukommen, rasche Schritte, aber es war ihr egal. Wichtig war die Botschaft, die sie zu überbringen hatte, und, dass der Geist diese auch verstand.

„Solltest du Ren weh tun, dann wirst du dir wünschen, in die Hölle gekommen zu sein, anstatt meinen Zorn zu spüren!"

Der chinesische Krieger erwiderte ihren entschlossenen Blick, dann nickte er leicht, er hatte verstanden.

„Was soll das, Jun! Das ist mein Geist! Du hast schon Li!" Zwei Kinderhände zerrten an ihrem Gewand, wollten sie von dem Krieger fortziehen. „Hau ab, hörst du mich? Verschwinde, du doofe Ziege!" Tränen der Wut standen in Rens Augen. Das hier war sein großer Moment, sein fünfter Geburtstag, seine Ernennung zum Schamanen. Und sie kam und machte alles kaputt, indem sie den Krieger zuerst ansprach! Wie konnte sie nur!

„Ich hasse dich!" Ren schrie und trat mit seinem rechten Stiefel nach ihr. „Ich hasse dich dafür!"

Jun betrachtete den kleinen Erben schweigend, dann den Geist, bevor sie sich umdrehte und langsam den Saal verließ. Li folgte ihr. Dem Mädchen war es egal, was für Strafen sie jetzt erwarteten, der Geist würde sich benehmen, für dieses Wissen nahm sie auch monatelangen Gruftarrest in Kauf.

„Ich hasse dich!" hallte die zornige Kinderstimme ihr nach und traurig musste sie gegen ihren Willen lächeln.

Und ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Fratz.

„... ich liebe dich, Ren-chan..."

Zärtlich wiegte Li Pailong seine kranke Herrin in seinen starken Armen, strich tränenfeuchte Strähnen aus ihrem bleichen Gesicht. Zumindest litt sie keine Schmerzen mehr, schien sogar etwas Schönes zu träumen, vermutlich von ihrem kleinen Bruder, den Jun trotz aller Widrigkeiten ihr ganzes Leben lang vergöttert hatte. Zu Beginn hatte der Zombie die junge Frau nicht verstanden, warum sie sich überhaupt für diesen missratenen Bengel interessierte, der ihr immer wieder weh getan, sie immer wieder beschimpft hatte. Aber rasch hatte er erkennen müssen, dass Juns Herz sehr groß, ihre Geduld unendlich und ihre Liebe grenzenlos war, wenn es ihren kleinen Bruder betraf.

Ich wünschte, er wäre jetzt hier... Li Pailong akzeptierte die Entscheidung seiner Herrin, dass sie all diese Pein, all diese Qual ihrem geliebten Brüderchen ersparen wollte, aber er spürte ihren Wunsch, Ren noch einmal zu sehen.

Zumindest würde er es dem Jungen nicht erzählen müssen. In dem Moment, wo Jun diese Welt für immer verlassen musste, würde er ihr ohne zu zögern folgen. Nein, darum hatte sich Jun bereits vor einigen Wochen gekümmert, als Faust die endgültige Diagnose traf. Die Briefe lagen versiegelt, sicher verwahrt in Juns Schreitisch. Der Arzt würde sie mit sich nehmen, wenn er das Schloss verließ.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr für dich tun können. Li lehnte sich vor und drückte seine kalten Lippen auf eine heiße Stirn. Statt dessen hatte er hilflos zusehen müssen, wie seine Herrin immer mehr verfiel. Seine Herrin und seine Geliebte.

Leise wurde die Tür geöffnet und Faust kam herein. Der Doktor sah so müde aus, wie Li ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, auch damals während des Shaman Fights nicht. Er hatte gekämpft und verloren, das wog verdammt schwer.

„Ren-chan..."

Faust zuckte merklich bei ihrer leisen Stimme zusammen, dann ergriff er vorsichtig ihren Arm und überprüfte ihren Puls. Er war schwächer geworden, würde bald vollständig verklingen.

„Sie ist eine Kämpferin, bis zum Schluss." Flüsterte der Doktor gebrochen und verabreichte ihr eine weitere Spritze, die ihre gelinderten Schmerzen erst gar nicht wieder auferstehen ließ. Sie sollte friedlich einschlafen, wenigstens das.

Ja, das ist sie... 

Der Arzt nickte und verließ wieder das Gemach, um sich einen Kaffee zu brauen. Obwohl der Tag gerade einmal anbrach, versprach er, sehr lang zu werden. Und sehr hart.

Ja, das warst du schon immer, Jun-chan. 

Die aufgehende Sonne lugte über die Bergspitzen durch das offene Fenster in das kleine Schlafzimmer, spiegelte sich in den klaren Tränen eines einst so mächtigen Kun-Fu-Kämfpers.

Stell mir dieselbe Frage noch einmal in zehn Jahren, Kleiner. 

Yoh saß in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Futon, rieb sich die müden Augen. Die letzte Nacht hatte er kein Auge zugetan, sich von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt. Im Morgengrauen hatte er dann das kleine Gerät ergriffen und hielt es seitdem fest an seine Brust gepresst, den tiefen Schmerz darin zu ignorieren versuchend. Amidamaru befand sich noch in seiner Totentafel und Yoh war das auch lieber so. Er wollte jetzt mit niemandem reden, erst recht nicht mit dem Geist, der ihn besser zu verstehen schien, als all seine Freunde, als Anna, ja sogar besser als er sich selbst verstand.

Also beobachtete er den Sonnenaufgang und hörte, wie die ersten Freunde aufwachten. Bestimmt würde Manta gleich mit einem großen Beutel voll warmer Brötchen kommen. Und dann würde er ihnen zuliebe wieder fröhlich sein, obwohl er sich eher traurig fühlte. So wie immer, wenn er an den letzten Shaman Fight, den endgültigen Kampf denken musste. Er hatte so vieles falsch gemacht in seiner Unwissenheit, auch wenn das die anderen wohl nicht verstanden hätten. Viel eher hätte er reagieren sollen, um das gröbste Unglück abzuwenden. Statt dessen suchte er nach diesem verwunschenen Patch Village, glaubte all den anderen, die ihm erzählten, dass Hao schlecht, sein größter Feind, der Vernichter der Welt sei.

Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen!

Schließlich konnte er Geister sehen!

„Yoh?"

Die Papiertür wurde aufgeschoben und Anna trat herein. Auf dem ersten Blick sah sie das Gerät in seinen Händen, ignorierte es jedoch. Energisch umfasste sie seine Schulter und versuchte, ihn Richtung Flur zu ziehen.

„Komm, steh auf und zieh dir was an! Manta-kun ist gerade eingetroffen und wir haben beschlossen, das Wohnzimmer vorzurichten. Das Papier sieht einfach ekelig aus, wir können es ja mit dem restlichen Papier austauschen, das noch im Schuppen lagert." Dass dies kein Vorschlag war, wusste Yoh. Auch ahnte er, dass Anna diese ganze Aktion nur startete, um sie alle von ihren trübseligen Gedanken abzubringen.

Rasch schloss die das Fenster. Obwohl es die ganze Nacht über geregnet hatte, zogen bereits neue Wolken aus, die sich breit und dunkel vor die Sonne schoben, einen stürmischen Tag verkündeten.

„Falls das Wetter aufklart, können wir ja heute Nachmittag wieder Drachensteigen gehen. Ich brauch sowieso neuen Reis, den können wir auf den Rückweg gleich kaufen."

Yoh betrachtete Anna stumm und wunderte sich, woher sie all diese Energie nahm, seinen Tagesablauf wieder bis ins kleinste Detail zu planen. „Wenn es weiterhin regnet, könnt ihr ja trainieren gehen, das wird sicher auch im Sinn von Horo-kuns Schwester sein." Anna lächelte zuckersüß, aber Yoh schenkte ihr nicht sein übliches Grinsen, sondern blickte wieder hinaus zum Fenster, sah den ersten Tropfen zu, die gegen das Glas schlugen.

„Yoh?"

„Ich bin gleich da."

Anna musterte die stille Gestalt ihres Verlobten, bevor sie sich mit einem leisen Seufzer vorbeugte und seine Haare zerwuselte. Der Kopfhörer lag um seinen Hals, langsame Musik füllte für den Moment ihre Ohren, als sie Yoh kurz umarmte.

„Zieh dir was Altes an, heute wird tapeziert." Mit energischen Schritten verließ sie sein Zimmer, in das er letzten Abend zurück gekehrt war. Nun bestand keine Bedrohung mehr für Horo Horo und Yoh zog es vor, die Nacht allein zu sein, anstelle dem müden Geplapper eines schlafenden Ainu zu lauschen.

Wie in Zeitlupe legte Yoh das kleine Gerät beiseite, bevor er seinen alten Trainingsanzug ergriff und sich umzog, noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken.

Stell mir dieselbe Frage noch einmal in zehn Jahren, Kleiner. 

Ja, er hatte Hao die Frage gestellt.

Jedoch viel zu spät.

„Das ist wirklich sehr schönes Papier, Anna-san."

Das Chaos war bereits in vollem Gang, als Yoh schließlich die Küche betrat. Die Möbel waren in ein anderes Zimmer getragen und die Tür lag quer im Zimmer. Ryu beugte gerade darüber und schnitt sorgsam das alte Papier heraus, während Manta neben ihm den Leim anrührte. Natürlich piepte sein Computer unentwegt, aber heute erzeugte er nur leise Musik, sein Spiel würde warten müssen.

So etwas hab ich noch nie gesehen. Amidamaru flog interessiert zu Ryu hinüber, wohl wissend, dass er nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Ja, wenn man nur zuschaute, konnte so ein Renovierungstag richtig lustig sein.

„Aber macht mir keine Flecke auf den Teppich!" Anna hatte sich herab gelassen und den anderen geholfen, die Küche mit Zeitungspapier auszulegen. Nun stand sie im Bademantel im Wohnzimmer, wahrscheinlich wollte sie gleich im Badezimmer verschwinden.

„Natürlich nicht, Anna-san."

„Würde uns niemals im Leben einfallen, Anna-san."

Ryu und Manta grinsten unsicher, bevor sie sich gemeinsam über die Tür hermachten. Ganz vorsichtig, natürlich. Eine falsche Bewegung und das Papier könnte reißen oder der Leim an den falschen Stellen kleben bleiben. Das wäre fatal, besonders für ihre Mägen, denn dann würde ihnen Anna bestimmt nicht das versprochene Abendessen zubereiten.

„Das ist auch gut so." Anna schaute sich noch einmal kurz um und, nachdem sie sicher gestellt hatte, dass alles vor dem Leim beschützt wurde, verschwand Richtung Bad. Die Jungs kamen auch ohne sie zurecht, schließlich waren sie ja zu viert – und so groß war das Wohnzimmer nun auch nicht!

„Wann ist ihr denn diese Idee gekommen?" Yoh setzte sich hinter seine Freunde und übernahm den Leimtopf von Manta. Es war ungefährlicher, wenn er einfach nur rührte, da konnte weitaus weniger schief gehen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber vor einer Stunde stand sie plötzlich in unserem Zimmer und verkündete ihre tolle Idee." Ryu zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Holzrahmen. Ein wenig war es ja wie Drachenbauen, aber Anna wäre mit Sicherheit nicht besonders glücklich gewesen, wenn er die Papiertür ebenfalls in ein Motorrad verwandelt hätte.

„Falls du frühstücken willst, Brötchen sind in der Küche. Horo-kun isst auch noch." Manta beugte sich über seinen Computer und schnellere Rockmusik füllte das Wohnzimmer. Anna mochte harte Gitarrenklänge nicht, deshalb war der kleine Japaner gar nicht so traurig, dass sie baden ging. Dann war die Chance, dass sie nicht ständig über ihre Schultern sah und sie einfach in Ruhe arbeiten ließ, ebenfalls besser.

„Lass dir Zeit, Yoh-kun. Die Tür kriegen wir zwei schon hin." Ryu blickte kurz auf und seufzte, als er die Wand betrachtete. Fettflecken klebten daran, so als hätte hier erst vor kurzem eine Essensschlacht statt gefunden. Anna hatte schon Recht, Renovieren hatte wirklich seinen Sinn. Dennoch konnte das ganz schön anstrengend sein. „Bei der Wand da hinten brauchen wir euch dann aber."

„Ist klar." Yoh grinste sein typisches Grinsen, stellte den Leimtopf beiseite und schlenderte Richtung Küche. Amidamaru blieb bei den anderen, immerhin wurde nicht jeden Tag eine Tür neu beklebt, da durfte er keine Minute verpassen.

Yoh traf in der Küche auf Horo Horo. Aber anstelle eines Tellers mit einem belegten Brötchen oder einem Reisbällchen vom letzten Tag hatte er einen Blumentopf vor sich stehen. Statt mit Tee hatte er seine Tasse mit einem weißen Pulver gefüllt.

„Hm, lecker. Ich seh schon, ich hab von natürlicher Ernährung keine Ahnung." Yoh konnte sich so einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen und als ein feixender Horo Horo aufsah, musste der junge Japaner sogar leise kichern. „Ich hoffe, du vergibst mir, wenn ich mir lieber ein Brötchen nehme."

„So wirst du nie hundert Jahre alt." Horo Horo ergriff seinen Löffel und verstreute den Dünger auf die frische Erde, mit der er die kränkelnde Pflanze umgetopft hatte, die Ren gestern so achtlos zurück gelassen hatte. Egal, ob Ren diese Blume einfach vergessen hatte oder ob sie tatsächlich das Gastgeschenk an Yoh und Anna darstellte, sie war krank und er als Ainu musste sie einfach pflegen! Kororo flog von seiner Schulter und hielt einige Blätter in die Höhe, die schlaff nach unten hingen, damit er seine Arbeit besser verrichten konnte.

„Arigatou." Murmelte Horo Horo und goss ein wenig Wasser hinterher. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete sein Werk eingehend.

„So, das müsste reichen." Sagte er schließlich laut und nickte Kororo zu. „Bei meiner guten Pflege müsste das Pflänzchen hier morgen wieder gesund sein, bestimmt fehlte einfach nur das Wasser."

Yoh setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und biss herzhaft in sein Brötchen. Plötzlich verspürte er Hunger, obwohl ihn vor einigen Minuten noch furchtbar schlecht gewesen war.

Anna hat Recht, ich sollte nicht immer grübeln!

„Das ist schön." Breit lächelte er und beobachtete, wie der junge Ainu die Pflanze behutsam auf das Fensterbrett stellte. Dann nahm auch Horo Horo sich etwas zum Frühstück.

„Als Anna-san heute morgen in Ryu und meinem Zimmer aufgetaucht ist und uns geweckt hat, dachte ich schön, wir müssten das Badezimmer schrubben. Aber Renovieren geht noch, solange ich einfach nur etwas halten muss. Im Kleben bin ich nicht so gut." Horo Horo grinste schief, als er an seinen Drachen zurück dachte, den er beinahe in die Ecke geworfen hätte, weil nichts richtig halten wollte.

Tao Ren hat mir geholfen...

Horo Horo starrte gedankenverloren auf sein Brötchen, bevor er hinein biss. Von dem Verschwinden des Chinesen hatte er nichts mitbekommen, weil er viel zu tief schlief, aber am Morgen war es ihm gleich aufgefallen, dass der Futon auf der anderen Seite leer geblieben war. Ryu erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte brühwarm, dennoch konnte sich Horo Horo keinen Reim darauf bilden. Auch nicht auf seine enttäuschte Reaktion. Immerhin hätte er doch froh sein sollen, dass die Killermaschine verschwunden war und ihn in Ruhe ließ. Jetzt konnte der Ainu wieder seine Witze reißen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, von einem wütenden Jungen dafür erwürgt zu werden.

Aber Horo Horo war nicht froh, statt dessen war er besorgt, aus einem Grund, den er nicht verstand. Ein Blick in Yohs blasses Gesicht bestätigte ihm, dass seine Gefühle vielleicht unlogisch, er damit aber zumindest nicht allein auf dieser Welt wäre.

Auch Yoh-kun macht sich Sorgen...

„Ich auch nicht, aber die anderen stellen sich mit der Tür ganz geschickt an." Yoh blies an seinem Tee, bevor er mehrere Schlucke trank. „Außerdem, was kann im allergrößten Notfall schon passieren?"

„Kein Abendbrot."

„Ach, wir können doch zu McDoof gehen."

„Hast du noch so viel Taschengeld?"

„Mist."

Beide kicherten, aber es klang leiser als normal. Auch schienen sie nicht wirklich an einem üppigen Mahl interessiert zu sein. Aber zumindest wollte niemand von ihnen Annas Zorn spüren, also würden sie sich alle Mühe geben, das Wohnzimmer nach ihren Vorstellungen vorzurichten.

Horo Horos Handy piepte leise und er ließ fast sein Brötchen fallen, um es so rasch wie möglich aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen. Im Gegensatz zu Rens oder gar Mantas Wunderwerken der Technik war seines bereits zwei Jahre alt, besaß keinen Internetzugang und klingelte in fremdartigen Tönen, die heutzutage niemand mehr benutzte, aber es funktionierte, das war die Hauptsache. Er als Ainu mochte die modernen Apparate sowieso nicht, aber seine Schwester machte sich immer so große Sorgen, deshalb hatte sie ihm damals ein Handy geschenkt, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er es die größte Zeit lieber auf off schaltete, sonst rief sie ihn ständig an. Außerdem waren die Gebühren sehr hoch, so dass er immer Anna fragte, ob er ihren privaten Anschluss benutzen durfte, um sich bei Pirika zu melden.

Daher zog Yoh fragend seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als Horo Horo sein Steinzeithandy hervorkramte und aufgeregt auf den Tasten umher tippte, nur, um es mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben auf die Tischplatte zu werfen.

„SMS konnte nicht versendet werden, Empfänger nicht erreichbar." Brummelte er genervt. „Sag ich doch, moderne Technik, nix funktioniert, wenn man's mal braucht!"

Mit einem leicht schmollenden Gesicht biss er erneut in sein Brötchen und strich durch Kororos Haare, als die kleine Pokkuru sich auf seine Schulter setzte und sich an seinem Hals anschmiegte.

„Vielleicht ist deine Schwester ja gerade bei einer Freundin." Schlug Yoh vor, der sich nicht sicher war, ob Pirika auch ein Handy besaß. Auch hatte Horo Horo sie erst gestern angerufen und begeistert von seinem Drachen erzählt, wobei er die ganze Episode mit dem Baum natürlich aus ließ. Deshalb erwartete das Mädchen seinen Anruf mit Sicherheit nicht und war nicht zu erreichen.

Yoh lächelte in Horo Horos erstauntes Gesicht und versuchte, die Eifersucht in seinem Inneren zu unterdrücken. Die Eifersucht auf Horo Horo und Ren, die genau wussten, wie es war, ein sorgender Bruder zu sein.

„Ich hab gar nicht meine Schwester angepiept." Für dieses Wort hätte ihn Manta vermutlich ausgelacht, aber Yoh störte das nicht, kannte er doch ebenso wenige Fachausdrücke wie der junge Ainu, der leicht errötete und das Handy in seine Hosentasche zurück steckte.

Yoh wollte gerade weiter fragen, blieb dann aber still, als er sah, wie Horo Horo nach seinem Tee griff und mit sich zu kämpfen schien.

„Tao-kuns Handy lag auf seinem Futon und da hab ich mir einfach seine Nummer abgeschrieben." Horo Horo errötete noch stärker, so als sei er beim Stehlen von frischen Plätzchen erwischt worden. „Und da hab ich ihm jetzt einfach eine SMS geschrieben und ihn gefragt, warum er einfach so abgehauen ist, ich mein, so schlimm ist das Vorrichten eines Wohnzimmers nun auch nicht." Horo Horo blickte in Yohs lächelndes Gesicht, sie beide verstanden sich auch so. Der junge Ainu hatte sich ebenfalls Sorgen gemacht, obwohl er das niemals zugegeben hätte, und Yoh war ihm dankbar dafür, besonders nach Rens Ausrutscher vor einigen Tagen.

Freunde verzeihen sich.

„Er ist aber nicht zu erreichen?"

„Nein." Horo Horo schüttelte seinen Kopf und trank ein wenig von seinem Tee, nur, um sein Gesicht zu verziehen und ein paar Stückchen Würfelzucker darin zu versenken. „Manta-kun hat mir erklärt, dass das entweder bedeutete, dass das Handy ausgeschaltet ist, oder dass er sich im Ausland befindet." Horo Horo biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nagte nachdenklich an dieser und zuckte zusammen, als er die Wunden von gestern berührte. „Mein Handy ist uralt, Yoh-kun, ich kann damit nur innerhalb von Japan telefonieren, deshalb hab ich's in Amerika nie verwendet, und Tao-kun hatte das Ding eigentlich immer an, vermutlich, weil er nicht wusste, wie es auszuschalten geht."

Oder aber, weil er für seine Schwester immer erreichbar sein wollte.

Keiner von beiden sprach den Gedanken laut aus, weil er auf der einen Seite absolut nicht zu dem mächtigen Erben der Tao Dynastie gepasst hätte, andererseits aber typisch für ihren Freund, Ren, gewesen wäre.

„Dann könnte Ren also wieder in China sein." Murmelte Yoh und schob sein angebissenes Brötchen von sich. Mit einem Mal war sein Hunger komplett verschwunden.

„Oder auf den Weg nach China. Man fliegt trotzdem ein paar Stunden, besonders in das abgeschiedene Tal, wo er lebt." Gab der junge Ainu zu bedenken und blickte auf die Uhr. Seit Rens Verschwinden waren gerade zwölf Stunden vergangen.

„Aber wieso?"

„Vielleicht war's ihm mit uns zu langweilig geworden."

Yoh hob seine rechte Augenbraue, als er Horo Horos sarkastische Stimme hörte. Beide konnten sie diesen Worten keinen rechten Glauben schenken. Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber grübeln konnten, hörten sie Ryu und Mantas Stimmen, die um Hilfe riefen, da die Tür nicht im Rahmen halten wollte und umzukippen drohte.

Jeglicher Gedanke an Ren war erst einmal verdrängt, als Horo Horo und Yoh auf ihre Beine sprangen und zu ihren Freunden eilte, schließlich wollten sie Annas Ärger nicht auf sich ziehen.

„Dass aus dem Drachensteigen bei dem Wetter nichts werden würde, das war mir ja klar geworden. Aber dass sie uns bei dem Regen rausschickt, das find ich unfair."

Horo Horo sprintete hinter Yoh her, der durch die tiefen Pfützen joggte, die sich überall in der Stadt gebildet hatten. Unaufhörlich fiel der Regen vom Himmel und schon nach wenigen Metern waren sie beide komplett durchnässt gewesen. Aber es nützte nichts, Anna brauchte den Reis für ihr Abendbrot, also hatte sie die zwei Jungen losgeschickt, die sich im Renovieren am ungeschicktesten angestellt hatten: Horo Horo und ihn. Manta und Ryu schwitzten gerade über der zweiten Wand und Yoh beneidete sie kein bisschen.

„Willst du lieber hungern? Ein Anna-Abendbrot geht eben nicht ohne Reis." Meinte er und sprang über eine kleine Pfütze, nur, um direkt in einer tiefen zu landen, wo ihm das kalte Wasser sogar in die Schuhe lief.

„Wir haben noch Brötchen vom Frühstück, die hätten gereicht." Horo Horo war ein Kind der Natur, aber wenn ihm die Brühe, wie er es nannte, bereits das Unterhemd durchweichte und in seine Unterhosen lief, da hörte selbst seine Liebe zur Natur auf.

Dann erkläre das Anna-san. Amidamaru drehte sich zu ihm um und Horo Horo wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Außerdem waren sie schon nass, da machte es nun auch nichts mehr aus. Trotzdem...

„Hat sie wenigstens gesagt, was noch so alles zur Neige geht? Denn nochmals will ich nicht in die Innenstadt schwimmen." Eisiger Wind fuhr durch seine Haare und Horo Horo zuckte fröstelnd zusammen. Nasses Laub klatschte unter seinen Turnschuhen und er fühlte sich beinahe wie ein Fisch. Fehlten nur noch die Flossen!

„Ja, Zucker." Yoh sah zum Himmel und wischte sich einige Regentropfen vom Gesicht. „Aber ich denke, den schenken wir uns, der kommt nie im Trockenen zu Hause an."

„Ok."

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Selbst Amidamaru, der den Regen nicht einmal spüren konnte, schien sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen, vermutlich, weil er die Kälte spürte, die langsam von seinem Herrn Besitz ergriff.

„Ich habe Manta-kun nach dem Mittagsimbiss eine SMS zu verschicken, da sein Handy moderner ist." Mittagsimbiss. Dieses Wort schmeichelte noch seiner Beschreibung, denn Anna hatte ihnen einfach den Rest des Kirschkuchens hingestellt und sich daran gemacht, das Abendbrot vorzubereiten. Das Mädchen hatte schon immer das Abendmahl für die wichtigste Speise des Tages gehalten und deshalb sah sie auch nicht die enttäuschten Gesichter der hungrigen Jungen. Horo Horo hoffte, dass ihn die leckeren Düfte, die seitdem das Haus füllten, nicht enttäuschten und Anna wirklich nur noch der dumme Reis fehlte, bevor sie alle über die Pfanne und Kochtöpfe herfallen durften, die auf dem Herd standen und leise vor sich hin kochten.

„Und?" Yoh fiel vom raschen Laufen in den Schritt zurück, obwohl ihm sichtlich kalt war. Ihn interessierte das Thema jedoch zu sehr, er wollte nicht zehn Mal nachfragen, weil er beim entscheidenden Wort gerade in eine Pfütze gerannt war.

„Tao-kun ist im Ausland, ohne Zweifel. Es kam eine SMS mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen zurück, von denen Manta-kun und ich glauben, dass es chinesische sind. Eine direkte Antwort schien es aber nicht gewesen sein, sondern eher eine allgemeine Mitteilung, vielleicht vom Informationsdienst der dortigen Telefongesellschaft." Horo Horos Gesicht sah ernst aus, nicht nur, weil er sich auf die komplizierten Begriffe konzentrierte, die ihm das kleine Computergenie genannt hatte. „Auf jeden Fall ist Tao-kun wieder in China."

„Seltsam..." Yoh kratzte sich am Kopf und blieb stehen, den Regen mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr spürend.

„Es ist fast wie damals, als er sich gegen seinen Vater aufgelehnt hat." Erinnerte sich Horo Horo, der zu jener Zeit zusammen mit den anderen nach China gegangen war, um Ren vor seinem verrückten Vater zu beschützen, der seinen untreuen Sohn mit roher Gewalt auf den Pfad der Urahnen hatte zurück bringen wollen.

„Hai..."

„Aber er hat seinen Vater damals doch besiegt, oder? Also kann es daran nicht liegen." Horo Horo machte ein genervtes Geräusch und trat mit beiden Füßen wütend in einer Pfütze herum. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Warum zum Geier machte er sich Gedanken um diesen arroganten, eingebildeten Chinesen?

Schon ok. hörte er die tiefe Stimme sanft in seinem Kopf und ballte verwirrt seine Fäuste. Machte er sich deswegen Sorgen um diese Killermaschine, weil er einmal in seinem Leben freundlich zu ihm gewesen war?

Vielleicht hat er sich gerade für dieses nette Verhalten geschämt und ist deshalb gegangen? Vermutlich haben wir ihn einfach nur angeödet und er ist abgehauen, bevor ihn die Langeweile zugrunde richtet? Machen wir uns alle einfach nur zu viele Sorgen? Hat uns der Shaman Fight so sehr geprägt, dass wir jetzt aus jeder Mücke einen Elefanten zaubern müssen?

Yoh stand noch immer bewegungslos im strömenden Regen, zupfte an einer braunen Strähne und blickte mit gläsernen Augen auf seine durchweichten Tennisschuhe.

Aber wenn er sich Sorgen macht, dann muss etwas dran sein. Yoh-kun ist sonst zu leichtlebig, um sich deswegen großartig den Kopf zu zerbrechen!

Schon ok. 

ARG! Der Typ macht mich noch wahnsinnig!

„Komm, lass uns den Reis holen, bevor wir des Hungers sterben." Horo Horos Magen meldete sich und er bewegte sich zielstrebig in Richtung Supermarkt, als er das hell erleuchtete Schaufenster sah. Darin lagen lauter glitzernde Gegenstände auf hellem Untergrund. Horo Horo erkannte das Emblem sofort. Es hatte sich auf dem kleinen Tütchen befunden, das Tao Ren mit sich herum trug, als der junge Ainu auf seine Freunde traf – und den jungen Chinesen natürlich sofort damit aufziehen musste.

„Was hatte Tao-kun eigentlich damals gekauft gehabt?" fragte er Yoh, der ihm langsam hinterher schlenderte. „Bei mir war es ein schöner Schal für Pirika gewesen."

Der junge Japaner blickte auf und blinzelte, als er in das Schaufenster blickte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er aus seiner Traumwelt wieder zurückgekehrt war.

„Es war eine goldene Haarspange, mit einem Drachen und einem Diamant drauf." Murmelte Yoh langsam, so als müsste er sich die Worte aus weiter Ferne zusammen legen. „Er hat sie für seine Schwester gekauft, als Souvenir."

„Wow, das ist aber ein teures Geschenk! Entweder seine Familie schwimmt im Geld oder er mag seine Schwester mehr, als er uns das merken lässt."

Was typisch für ihn wäre.

Ach ja, seit wann bist du denn ein Tao Ren Experte?

Sei bloß still!

Horo Horo hätte noch weiter stumm mit der inneren Stimme in seinen Gedanken gestritten, wenn Yoh nicht plötzlich herumgewirbelt wäre. Der junge Japaner wirkte so munter, wie er das den ganzen Tag nicht getan hatte, nicht einmal in dem Moment, wo beinahe die erste, frisch renovierte Papierwand einzustürzen drohte und alle hektisch durch die Gegend gelaufen waren. Dunkle Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als Yoh seinen Einkaufsbeutel fallen ließ, um schneller zurück rennen zu können.

„Er hatte für seine Schwester nicht nur diese Spange gekauft, Horo-kun!" Yoh rutschte in der nächsten Pfütze aus, konnte aber gerade noch sein Gleichgewicht halten. Ohne es weiter zu bemerken, rannte er noch schneller durch den dichten Regen, der immer härter auf ihre bereits durchgeweichten Körper prasselte. „Verdammt, wie hatte ich das nur übersehen können! Das ist der Grund, warum er gegangen ist! Ich Baka!"

Horo Horo und Amidamaru wechselten verwirrte Blicke, dann folgten sie Yoh, der nur noch ein Schatten am Horizont war. Was hätten sie auch anderes tun sollen?

Beide hofften sie, dass Yoh einen triftigen Grund hatte, ohne Reis nach Hause zu kommen, sonst würde Anna sie erbarmungslos bestrafen – ohne Abendbrot.

Schon ok. 

Hoffentlich weiß Yoh-kun wirklich, was hier los ist, sonst werd ich mit Sicherheit noch wahnsinnig.

Sein ganzer Körper rief nach Schlaf. Seine Augen brannten, sein Kopf zerbarst beinahe und seine Beine zitterten, aber er gönnte sich keine Ruhe. Nein, erst musste er nach Hause kommen und sehen, dass er sich geirrt hatte, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Dann er würde er sich hinlegen und sich ein paar Stunden Erholsamkeit gönnen, bevor er zurück nach Japan flog und sich bei seinen Freunden entschuldigte.

Tao Ren schulterte seine schwere Reisetasche zum tausendsten Mal, wie ihm erschien, und zwang sich, weiterhin einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Normalerweise hätte er ja ein Taxi genommen, aber in seinem unendlichen Glück hatte er keines am Flughafen gefunden. Per Handy konnte er zwar die Zentrale erreichen, wollte aber keine zwei Stunden warten. Nein, er musste sofort aufbrechen, was ihm nun langsam zum Verhängnis wurde. Zwar war er diesen Weg schon oft gegangen, jedoch nie in so müdem Zustand. Auch schien die Angst ihn zu lähmen, ihn jeglicher Kraft zu berauben.

Jun ist gesund!

Ich bilde mir das alles nur ein!

Entschieden umgriff er den Ast, den er vor einigen Stunden gefunden hatte und nun als Wanderstock missbrauchte, stärker und schleppte sich die Stufen empor, die in das Hochtal führten, in dem der Palast seiner Urahnen stand.

Und was, wenn nicht?

Seit über zehn Stunden lief er nun schon durch China, aber es kam ihm fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Sonne senkte sich bereits dem Horizont entgegen und mit jeder Minute, die verging, hatte er das Gefühl, zu spät zu kommen. Normalerweise hätte er es erneut versucht, mit seiner Schwester in Kontakt zu treten, aber er wusste, dass es in seiner jetzigen körperlichen und seelischen Verfassung nichts bringen würde. Wenn er sich nicht hundertprozentig konzentrieren konnte, dann war dieser Zauberspruch nicht nur sinnlos, sondern auch gefährlich für ihn. Das hatte er vor zwei Tagen ja bemerkt.

Wenn dieser Schmerz wirklich nur von meiner Unfähigkeit gekommen ist...

Ren schluckte hart und schlug den Kragen seines Pullovers hoch. Obwohl er sich körperlich anstrengte, fror Ren. Und das lag bestimmt nicht nur daran, dass der Winter in Chinas Gebirge sehr zeitig Einzug hielt und die Luft bereits nach Schnee roch.

Jun wird's gut gehen. Bestimmt wird sie mich auslachen, wenn sie erfährt, warum ich einfach so von Yoh-kun und den anderen weggegangen bin!

Aber Ren wollte jetzt nichts anderes hören als das amüsierte, das fröhliche, das liebevolle Lachen seiner Schwester, wollte nichts anderes fühlen als ihre liebevolle Umarmung, wollte nichts anderes sehen als ihr strahlendes Gesicht.

Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, geh ich zurück nach Japan und erkläre alles. Yoh-kun wird mich schon verstehen.

Und irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren hoffte Ren, dass auch die anderen ihn verstehen würden, besonders Horo Horo, der nur langsam begann, ihm den Angriff von letzter Woche zu verzeihen.

Horo-kun ist selbst ein Bruder, er hätte genauso reagiert!

Gut, vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn Ren versucht hätte, seine Schwester auf dem normalen Weg zu erreichen, wie Polizei oder Post, aber er traute außer seinen Freunden niemandem, deshalb erachtete er es auch für richtig, persönlich nach China zu fliegen, egal, wie viel Aufwand das auch bedeutete.

Jun ist in Ordnung!

Ren holte tief Luft, die eiskalt in seinen Lungen stach. Endlich erreichte er das Hochplateau, in welchem, umgeben von massiven Bergen, der Palast seiner Ahnen stand. Rot leuchteten die Dächer im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, rauschten leise die Wipfel der Bäume im Abendwind. Alles wirkte so friedlich, dass Ren sich für einen Moment ziemlich dämlich vorkam. Warum war er hier her gekommen? Wegen einer Blume, die eingegangen war? Vermutlich war dies seine Schuld gewesen, weil er sie nicht regelmäßig goss, in Papier gewickelt quer durch die Stadt schleppte – in seiner Manteltasche! Nur, weil diese Blume zufällig die Lieblingsblume seiner Schwester war und er diese mit einem Zauberspruch belegte, den er noch nicht einmal hundertprozentig beherrschte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es seiner Schwester genauso schlimm erging wie der Pflanze.

Und was ist, wenn ich den Spruch richtig angewandt habe?

Was ist...

Ren holte zitternd Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, als Bason sich aus seiner Totentafel materialisierte und etwas sagen wollte. Der junge Chinese wusste auch so, dass es klüger wäre, eine kurze Rast einzulegen und etwas von den Reisbällchen zu essen, die er sich im Flugzeug eingewickelt hatte, aber alles in seinem Inneren drängte ihn, weiterzugehen. Also setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, strauchelte, fiel hin, stand wieder auf und zwang seinen bebenden Körper, einfach nur gerade aus zu gehen. Der Palast war schon so nah, er konnte ihn doch sehen! Dort musste er einfach nur das Lächeln seiner Schwester sehen, dann würde es ihm besser gehen, dann dürfte er sich hinlegen und schlafen, für den Rest der gerade hereinbrechenden Nacht, für den Rest des Wochenendes. Ja, er würde erst dann wieder ruhen können, wenn er wusste, dass mit seiner Schwester alles in Ordnung war.

Ich werde mich unendlich blamieren!

Der Erbe der Tao Dynastie hält es nicht einmal eine Woche ohne sein Schwesterchen aus!

Aber es war ihm egal. Wenn Jun gesund war, so wollte er sich gerne blamieren und sich für den Rest seines Lebens für diese Schwäche schämen. Alles war besser, als mit dieser Sorge, mit dieser unbändigen Angst in seinem Herzen weiter zu leben.

Laub knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln, sein Atem hing in Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht. Mit dem Verschwinden der Sonne hielt nicht nur eine Finsternis, die ihn einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, Einzug in das Tal, sondern auch die eisige Kälte des nahen Winters. Tief ballte er seine Fäuste in den Taschen seines Mantels, aber ihm mochte nicht wärmer werden. Jeder Schritt in Richtung Palast schien ihm schwerer und schwerer zu fallen, seine Brust war zugeschnürt, jeder Atemzug glich einem Nadelstich.

Warum benehm ich mich so bescheuert?

Ren hatte in seinem Leben bisher nur einmal Angst verspürt: Als sein Vater ihn vor einem Jahr zum Zweikampf herausforderte und keine Zweifel offen ließ, dass er ihn töten würde, sollte er versagen. Erneut versagen. Aber damals war Ren mehr wütend als ängstlich gewesen, hatte die Angst tief in seinem Innersten mit einer Schicht aus Zorn und Enttäuschung bedeckt. Nun aber herrschten in seinem Herzen nur die Angst, und er hatte nichts, unter was er sie begraben könnte.

Nein, es war komplett anders als vor einem Jahr. Vor einem Jahr hätte er Angst um sich selbst haben müssen, dieses Mal war er jedoch außer sich vor Sorge um seine Schwester. Wenn ihm etwas zustieß, damit konnte er umgehen, wenn jedoch seiner Schwester Gefahr drohte, so konnte ihn das um den Verstand bringen.

Jun wird nichts geschehen sein!

Ren hatte sich früher nie großartige Gedanken um andere Menschen gemacht, am wenigsten um seine eigene Familie, die ihn zum Herrschen in Finsternis und Einsamkeit erzogen. In seiner Kindheit erfuhr er nie, was Liebe oder gar Geborgenheit bedeuteten, statt dessen beherrschte er seinen kriegerischen Geist und seine Diener mit eisigem Kalkül, beschimpfte jeden und war das verzogenste Kind, das es wohl in ganz China gegeben hatte.

Jun...

Sie war die einzige Person gewesen, die ihm trotzte, die ihm Grenzen setzte... und die ihn liebte. Bedingungslos liebte. Ren sah es all die Jahre nicht, in denen sie für ihn nur eine bedeutungslose Schwester, ein nerviges Anhängsel der Familie, eine ewige Besserwisserin gewesen war, die es gewagt hatte, seinen Geist, Bason, als erste anzusprechen, obwohl diese Ehre nur ihm allein gebührt hätte.

Jun...

Ja, sie hatte ihn all die Jahre beschützt. Gegen seine Familie, gegen die grausamen Traditionen, gegen sich selbst. Immer hatte sie an das Gute in ihm geglaubt und die tiefe Freundschaft gesehen, die Yoh und ihn verband, noch bevor Ren selbst in der Lage gewesen war, sich einzugestehen, dass er Freunde brauchte und wollte... und auch hatte.

Du bist bestimmt in Ordnung, Jun!

Ren erreichte schließlich die Eingangspforte. Mittlerweile war es dunkelste Nacht geworden, eine dichte Wolkenwand hatte sich vor den Himmel geschoben, versperrte jeglichem Mondlicht den Zutritt in das Tal der Tao-Dynastie. Rauer Wind riss an den Schindeln, Wasserspeier in Drachenform schienen auf den Eindringling herab zu grinsen. Kein Vogel zwitscherte, der Palast lag immer noch in völliger Stille. Aber mit einem Mal kam Ren diese Ruhe nicht mehr friedlich, sondern bedrohlich vor. Sein Herz schlug noch heftiger in seiner Brust und seine Hand zitterte, als er sie hob, um das hohe Portal zu öffnen. Sein gesamter Körper bebte und erneut schalt er sich für sein seltsames Verhalten, das er doch nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Du wirst sehen, als ist in Ordnung.

Jun ist in Ordnung.

Er sagte die Worte beinahe wie ein Gebet und betrat den Palast, als die Tür von allein aufschwang und hinter ihm wie von Geisterhand gesteuert wieder ins Schloss fiel. Bason blieb immer an der Seite seines Herrn, aber er schien dessen Unwohlsein zu spüren, denn auch er schielte beunruhigt auf die so vertrauten Mauern um sie herum. Durch diese Gänge war Ren einst als Kind gejagt, hatte Mäuse und anderes Ungeziefer mit seinem Dolch und später mit seiner Sense geköpft, und war wenigstens für einige Momente in seinem Leben ein Kind gewesen, wenn Jun ihm neue Zaubersprüche beibrachte. Harmlose Zaubersprüche, wie er später erfuhr, aber zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt hatte er sich wie ein Herrscher gefühlt.

Jun...

Ren bog um die Ecke, wissend, dass dieser Gang ihn zu den Gemächern seiner Schwester bringen würden, so wie er das in den letzten zehn Jahren auch getan hatte, und stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Jegliche Erinnerung an einen kleinen Jungen, der sich nicht vor Geistern, Spinnen, lebenden Toten, wohl aber vor Gewittern gefürchtet und unter der warmen Bettdecke seiner für ihn so nutzlosen Schwester versteckt und insgeheim ihre Streicheleinheiten und ihre Geschichten genossen hatte, war aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden, als er den jungen Mann sah, der sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte.

Nein!

Rens Reisetasche fiel schwer zu Boden, verursachte ein dumpfes Geräusch, das noch lange in dem Palast – und in seinen Ohren – nachzuhallen schien.

Nein!

Er kannte den jungen Mann vor sich gut genug, hatte er doch die letzten Wochen während des Shaman Fights mit ihm gekämpft. Er wusste um die Vergangenheit des jungen Mannes, um dessen Beruf, den er seit dem Ende des letzten Kampfes wieder ausübte. Sehr gut ausübte.

Jun...

Ren wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er in Faust VIII müdes, angespanntes Gesicht blickte. Der junge Chinese fühlte sich ausgelaugt, sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Schlaf. Faust schien diesen Zustand schon vor langer Zeit übergangen zu haben. Tiefe Ringe lagen um seine Augen, die feucht glänzten. Obwohl der junge Mann schon immer dünn gewesen war, sah er heute ausgemergelt, geradezu verhungert aus.

Er ist ein Doktor...

„Was macht Ihr hier? Wolltet Ihr nicht in Japan bei Euren Freunden sein?" fragte Faust freundlich, aber sein Lächeln erreichte seine leblosen Augen nicht. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und Ren bemerkte, dass sie genauso bebten wie sein eigener Körper.

„Was geht hier vor? Was machst du hier?" verlangte der junge Chinese lautstark zu wissen. „Was macht ein Doktor hier in diesem Palast, wo die Dienerschaft aus Untoten besteht?"

Die Dienerschaft, aber nicht die Herrscher.

„Geht wieder zurück nach Japan, Tao-san." Faust wirkte mit einem Mal noch müder. „Eure Schwester wünscht es so."

„Jun wünscht es so? Was wünscht sie so? Und warum?" Rens gelbe Augen wurden tellergroß, als er die Krankenschwester sah, die hinter dem Doktor aus einem Zimmer trat. Sie schnaubte leise in ein Taschentuch und Ren brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, dass Eliza weinte.

Das ist Juns Schlafzimmer!

„Was ist los!" Ren dachte gar nicht weiter nach. Automatisch griff er nach seiner Sense, die sich in seinen Händen entfaltete und bläulich zu leuchten begann. Faust wollte sich ihm erst in den Weg stellen, aber Ren stieß ihn unsanft beiseite. Der geschwächte Doktor stellte keinen Widerstand für ihn dar.

Jun...

Rens Herz schlug zum Zerbersten... und setzte aus, als er die Tür aufbrach und mitten im Schlafzimmer seiner Schwester stehen blieb. Das erste, was er wahrnahm, war das geöffnete Fenster, in dem sich einige Bambusröhrchen im Wind drehten, leise klirrten. Es war ein Geräusch, das er in seiner Kindheit so oft gehört, und das er so sehr geliebt hatte. Nun bereitete es ihm plötzlich Angst. Fürchterliche Angst.

„Ren-kun?"

Der Junge wirbelte herum und sah eine wohlbekannte Gestalt, die auf dem Bett saß, sich nicht fortbewegte, obwohl dies gegen die Etikette verstieß. Li Pailong war nur ein einfacher Zombie, wenn auch der Hauptzombie von Rens Schwester, er hätte eigentlich aufstehen und sich vor dem Erben der Tao-Dynastie verbeugen müssen. Aber weder Ren noch er dachten in diesem Moment daran.

„Was geschieht hier, Li?" Ren trat näher an das Bett heran und konnte im Licht einer einzigen Kerze, die auf dem Nachttisch brannte, seine Schwester sehen, die in Lis Armen lag. Ren schockte diese Tatsache kein bisschen. Er wusste schon länger, dass Jun ihren Zombie nicht durch Zaubersprüche oder Bannflüche beherrschte, sondern durch ihre tiefe Freundschaft zu ihm. Vielleicht sogar mit etwas, das weiter ging als Freundschaft.

Was den Jungen jedoch zu Tode fürchtete, war der Umstand, dass seine Schwester selbst wie ein Geist aussah. Im Gegensatz dazu wirkte Faust wie das blühende Leben.

„Li?" Ren versagte die Stimme. Ängstlich hielt er den Atem an und fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie ein kleiner Junge, als er sich vorbeugte und vorsichtig über Juns Gesicht streichelte. Die Haut war schweißbedeckt und unglaublich heiß, so als hätte sie hohes Fieber. Die Angesprochene reagierte nicht, schien ihren kleinen Bruder nicht einmal zu hören.

„Li?" Der Junge wollte so gern von dem Untoten hören, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass Jun sich nur eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte und bald wieder gesund und munter sein würde. Der Zombie blieb jedoch still. Statt dessen hielt er die leblose junge Frau stärker in seinen muskulösen Armen. Hätte Ren seinen Blick von seiner Schwester abgewendet, hätte er bemerkt, dass Li lautlos weinte, ihretwegen.

„Sie wollte nicht, dass Ihr sie so seht." Faust kam in das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von seiner Eliza. In seinen Händen hielt er eine Spritze, die letzte Spritze. „Sie wollte nicht..."

„Was wird hier gespielt!" Rens Stimme überschlug sich in panischer Angst und er stellte sich schützend zwischen seine Schwester und dem so traurig aussehenden Arzt. „Verdammt! Erkläre dich!"

Faust seufzte tief.

„Eure Schwester hat Krebs im Endstadium, Tao-san." Mitleidig sah er auf den Jungen, der erbleichte und seine Sense hob, als könnte er den Tod persönlich damit aufhalten. „Sie wird diese Nacht nicht überleben. Es tut mir leid."

Noch bevor Anna etwas sagen konnte, huschte der Schatten ihres Verlobten durch die Küche, hinterließ tiefe Pfützen auf den Dielen. Erst wollte das Mädchen nach dem Reis fragen und ein Donnerwetter darüber beginnen, dass sie weit und breit keinen sehen konnte, aber sie entschied sich dagegen, als sie Yohs geweitete Augen sah. Irgendetwas war hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

„Anna?" Yoh nahm die Pflanze vom Fensterbrett und stellte sie zwischen den geschälten Gurken und den gehackten Tomaten auf den Küchentisch. Horo Horo hatte wahrscheinlich sein Bestes versucht und die Blume mit viel Liebe gepflegt, aber Anna sah sofort, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Lediglich ein einziges Blatt war noch grün, hing nicht verwelkt vom Stamm herab. Die Nacht würde sie das bedauernswerte Geschöpf noch in der Küche dulden, morgen würde sie es wegwerfen müssen, egal, ob der junge Ainu ihr nun zustimmte oder nicht.

„Was hast du, Yoh?" Selten hatte sie ihren Freund so aufgeregt gesehen. Horo Horo erschien nun auch im Türrahmen. Er war genauso durchweicht wie ihr Verlobter, und er war außer Atem. Also war Yoh den ganzen Weg nach Hause gerannt – und Anna wusste, dass er viel schneller als sein Freund sein konnte, schließlich bestimmte sie ja seine Trainingseinheiten.

„Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, Anna. Liegt auf dieser Pflanze irgendein Zauber?" Yoh schob ihr die Pflanze quer über die Platte entgegen und zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als eine Schüssel Sojabohnen dabei vom Tisch rutschte, zum Glück aber nicht auf den Boden zerbarst, sondern lediglich ihren nassen Inhalt quer über den Dielen verteilte.

„Ein Zauber?" Sie fragte nicht weiter, als sie Yohs flehenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er würde alles für sie tun, wenn sie ihm jetzt einfach eine Antwort gab, eine ehrliche Antwort.

„Na schön..." murmelte sie und zog ihre Perlenkette vom Hals, um sie drei Mal um den Blumentopf zu legen. Der Kochtopf hinter ihr pfiff, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Auch hörte sie nicht Horo Horos Fluchen und das Scheppern von Metall, als etwas schwungvoll in die Spüle geworfen wurde. Um sie herum breitete sich Dunkelheit aus. Dunkelheit und Ruhe, in der nur die Pflanze und sie übrig blieben. Eine wunderschöne Aster, die tief in ihrem Inneren noch immer am Leben war.

Anna beugte sich über die Pflanze und strich behutsam über verwelkte Blütenblätter, die rötlich schimmerten. Als das Mädchen ihre Hand wieder wegzog, sah sie, dass der Blütenstaub an ihren Fingern hängen geblieben war. Große, rote Tropfen rannen über ihre Handinnenfläche und mit einem Mal wusste Anna, dass es sich hierbei um Blut handelte. Verwundert schaute sie auf die blutende Aster, die all ihre Blätter hängen ließ, dem Tod näher als dem Leben stand.

Oh mein Gott...

Anna tauchte so rasch aus ihrer Geisterwelt auf, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Sie strauchelte und wäre wohl sicherlich hingefallen, wenn sie nicht jemand gehalten hätte. Wie aus weiter Ferne bemerkte sie, dass ihr jemand einen Stuhl hinschob. Automatisch setzte sie sich darauf und holte tief Luft. Einmal. Zweimal. Dann sah sie ihrem Verlobten direkt in das bleiche Gesicht.

„Was genau ist diese Pflanze?" brachte sie schließlich hervor und faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. Sie wollte die Blume kein zweites Mal berühren.

„Ren hat sie für seine Schwester gekauft, es ist ihre Lieblingsblume." Yoh bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich unter seinem Stuhl eine große Pfütze bildete. Genauso wenig wie er mitbekam, dass Ryu und Manta in der Küche erschienen. Beide hielten sie eine große Rolle Papier und einen alten Lappen in den Händen.

„Auf dieser Pflanze liegt eindeutig in Zauberspruch, Yoh." Anna schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Aber es ist seltsam, es ist kein typischer Schamanenspruch, sondern ein Totenbeschwörerspruch. So etwas würde vielleicht Faust-san anwenden, aber nicht Ren."

„Oder aber Jun-kun." Meldete sich Manta zu Wort, der in seinem unendlichen Wissensdurst nach Informationen über seine neuen Freunde so manches Buch gelesen und so manch neugierige Frage gestellt hatte, auch Rens Schwester gegenüber. „Sie ist eine Totenbeschwörerin und Li Pailong ist ihr Kyonshi, ihr Zombie, nicht wahr?"

Für einen Moment starrten alle schweigend auf die Pflanze.

„Vielleicht hat Jun-san ja ihrem Bruder einige Tricks beigebracht?" schlug Ryu als Lösung des Rätsels vor, während er seine schwere Papierrolle an die Wand lehnte und seine Hände an dem alten Tuch säuberte. „Meine Jungs haben mir auch damals beigebracht, wie man einen Motor auseinander nimmt und..."

„Unmöglich." Unterbrach ihn Anna vehement und stand schließlich auf, um sich wieder dem Abendbrot zuzuwenden. „Ein Schamane kann keine Zaubersprüche von Totenbeschwörern ausüben, es könnte ihn umbringen!"

„Stimmt." Gab Manta ihr Recht, der sich an ein entsprechendes Kapitel in einem von Yohs alten Büchern erinnerte, die der junge Japaner hatte lesen sollen, sein bester Freund dann aber für ihn durch schmökerte und ihm immer dann ein paar wertvolle Tipps gab, wenn Not am Mann war.

„Also liegt ein Zauberspruch darauf." Yoh ergriff die Blume und zog sie wieder zu sich herüber. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie, während Anna ihn beobachtete.

„Ok! Ihr geht jetzt alle ins Bad und wascht euch die Hände oder, was in deinem Fall zutrifft, Horo-kun, legt euch erst einmal trocken! In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendbrot, auch wenn ihr zwei Trantüten den Reis vergessen habt. Müsst ihr eben ohne Reis leben oder harte Brötchen von heute morgen essen!"

Ihr strenger Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu. Die anderen stöhnten genervt, ergaben sich aber in ihr Schicksal und trotteten langsam Richtung Bad davon. Wenigstens rochen die bisherigen Sachen, die Anna zubereitet hatte, ganz gut, vielleicht würde das Abendbrot gar nicht so schlecht ausfallen wie der Mittagsimbiss.

„Anna?" Yoh sah nicht von der Pflanze auf, als sie hinter ihn trat und ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern legte.

„Ich will, dass du wenigstens mit vollem Magen nach China startest." Flüsterte das Mädchen, das die Gedanken ihres Verlobten besser lesen konnte, als jeder andere Mensch um ihn herum, von Amidamaru einmal abgesehen, der über dem Herd schwebte und sehr besorgt drein schaute.

„Also bist du auch davon überzeugt, dass etwas nicht stimmt?"

„Ja. Diese Pflanze blutet."

Anna hielt Yoh fest, als dieser aufspringen und sofort wieder hinaus in das kalte Wetter laufen wollte. Zuerst mussten einige Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, damit er auch heil in China ankam. Darum würde sie sich schon kümmern.

Sie saßen im Fernsehzimmer, dem einzigen Raum, in dem Anna einen Fernseher duldete, und diesen auch recht selbst oft in Beschlag nahm. Das Wohnzimmer war noch immer unbewohnbar. Ryu und Manta hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, aber mehr als eine Wand hatten sie nicht auswechseln können, immerhin renovierten sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben.

„Natürlich werden wir dich begleiten, Yoh-kun!" Ryu war sofort Feuer und Flamme, als er von den Plänen des jungen Japaners hörte, Ren nach China zu folgen. Anna, die ihm gerade eine Schüssel mit gegarten Gemüse reichen wollte, war jedoch ganz und gar nicht seiner Meinung.

„Das könnte dir so passen! Mich hier mit einem halb renovierten Wohnzimmer ganz allein lassen! Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf! Manta-kun und du, ihr bleibt hier!" Entschieden knallte sie die Schüssel vor Ryu auf den Tisch und blitzte ihn warnend an. Entweder er war auf ihrer Seite oder ihn ereilte ein furchtbares Unglück.

„Aber... Yoh-kun wird mich sicherlich brauchen..."

„Yoh kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, aber ich krieg das Wohnzimmer allein nicht wieder in Ordnung!"

„Trotzdem..."

„Noch einen Widerspruch und ich werde mal so richtig wütend!"

„Menno..." Ryu schmollte offensichtlich. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er viel lieber mit nach China ging, als hier irgendwelche Papierrollen zu verkleben. Aber gegen Anna kam niemand an. Das wusste Manta schon lange und er, Bokutou no Ryu, begriff es langsam, auf die harte Tour.

„Nimm das hier mit, ja? Und wenn etwas ist, ruf bitte an." Manta reichte Yoh sein Handy, nachdem er in dieses einige Sachen eingetippt hatte. „Einfach den grünen Knopf drücken und schon wirst du mit dem Telefon da drüben verbunden." Er deutete auf das Telefon, das nun im Fernsehzimmer stand, und für das er monatlich die Grundgebühr bezahlte. Anna betrachtete ihn für einen Moment, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, ihn zu fragen, was für einen Sinn es hatte, mit Yoh ein Gespräch zu führen, wenn dieser mehrere tausend Kilometer entfernt war. Dann konnten sie ihm ja auch nicht helfen.

Andererseits, es schien Manta zu beruhigen und seine Komplexe zu besänftigen, die er manchmal hatte, wenn ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass er kein Schamane wie sein bester Freund war, sondern nur ein einfacher Mensch. Also schwieg Anna und beobachtete, wie Yoh mit einem „Arigatou, Manta." Das Handy an sich nahm und vorsichtig in dem Rucksack verstaute, den Anna ihm bereits mit Essen und Wechselkleidung gepackt hatte. Manta bestellte telefonisch das Taxi, das in etwa einer Stunde eintreffen würde, um Yoh zum Flughafen zu bringen. Um die Flugtickets hatte sich der kleine Japaner ebenfalls gekümmert, selbstverständlich per Internet.

Anna wusste noch nicht, wie sie es wieder gutmachen sollte, aber sie würde sich schon etwas für Manta einfallen lassen, der ohne zu murren die Kosten für Yohs Reise nach China übernahm. Sie wusste, dass er aus einer reichen Familie stammte und für die wenigen Freunde, die er hatte, alles tun würde, aber sie wollte ihn nicht ausnutzen, nun, zumindest nicht so sehr. Die Telefonrechnung, das war die eine Sache, aber gleich mehrere Flugtickets... Manta hatte jedoch nur lachend ab gewunken und die Kreditkartennummer seines Vaters eingegeben.

Das Mädchen wusste, dass Manta im Januar Geburtstag hatte. Bis dahin würde ihr sicherlich etwas Nettes einfallen.

„Und du gehst jetzt nach China, nur weil diese komische Pflanze da eingeht?" Horo Horo zeigte mit seinen Stäbchen auf die Aster, die neben Yoh auf den weichen Kissen stand. Sie schien mit jeder Minute mehr und mehr in sich zusammen zu fallen. „Ich mein, vielleicht hat Tao-kun sie nicht gegossen oder fallen gelassen, Astern nehmen einem das sehr schnell übel."

Anna und Yoh tauschten kurze Blicke, dann schüttelte der junge Japaner seinen Kopf, aß ein Stück Möhre, auf dem er länger als normal kaute.

„Ich mach mir einfach Sorgen, Horo-kun. Es ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, ich weiß das. Es liegt nicht nur an dieser Pflanze, aber sie ist der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt."

Horo Horo faltete seine Hände vor dem Gesicht und dachte nach. Erneut sah er den jungen Chinesen vor sich, der so hasserfüllt auf ihn nieder geschaut hatte, während seine Finger sich tief in den Hals des junge Ainu gebohrt hatten. Dann erinnerte er sich jedoch an warme Arme, die ihn so sanft gehalten hatten, an eine Stimme, die beruhigend zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Schon ok. 

Er konnte diese verschiedenen Seiten, die er von Tao Ren kennen gelernt hatte, nicht unter einen Hut bekommen, aber er wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass er sich genauso große Sorgen um den jungen Erben der wohl mächtigsten Dynastie Chinas machte. Das letzte Mal, dass er einfach so verschwunden war, das war vor einem Jahr gewesen, als er seinen Vater herausforderte und an dem Kampf beinahe zugrunde ging.

Damals ist Bason gekommen und hat uns um Hilfe gebeten.

Dieses Mal besuchte sie kein aufgeregter chinesischer Geist, aber das garantierte auch nicht, dass es Ren gut ging. Auch Geister konnten in ihre Totentafeln eingeschlossen, zur völligen Tatenlosigkeit verbannt werden.

Was ist, wenn wir das alles überbewerten?

Wenn dieser arrogante Schnösel uns nur auslacht?

Wenn...

Horo Horos Fragen wurden von Yohs fest entschlossenem Blick nicht beantwortet, aber zumindest war sich der junge Ainu sicher, nicht der einzige zu sein, der sich im Fall eines Falles zum Clown machte. Zusammen mit Yoh ausgelacht zu werden, das konnte gar nicht so schlimm sein, besonders, weil der junge Japaner dann mit Sicherheit lauthals mitlachen würde. Wenn Yoh dabei war, konnte gar nichts schief gehen. Ren hörte auf Yoh, sah in ihm irgendwie eine Art Vorbild, auch wenn er das nicht zugegeben hätte. Selbst wenn sie umsonst in China auftauchten, Ren würde nicht böse auf Yoh sein.

Und wenn wir nicht umsonst auftauchen, umso besser...

Horo Horo schoss in die Höhe, als Yoh das Fernsehzimmer verließ, um letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Anna bestand darauf, dass er seine Winterjacke mitnahm, denn immerhin reisten sie ins Gebirge, da konnte man schon mit dem ersten Schnee rechnen.

„Yoh-kun?"

Der Junge und sein Geist drehten sich um und das erste Mal seit Stunden sah Horo Horo wieder das glückliche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des jungen Japaners.

„Das ist schön, dass du mitkommen willst, Horo-kun." Grinste Yoh, der immer genau zu wissen schien, was in seinen Freunden vor sich ging. Horo Horo war das nur Recht, so musste er sich nicht erklären und sich selbst in peinliche Situationen bringen. Denn es wäre ihm nicht leicht gefallen, zuzugeben, dass er sich Sorgen um den jungen Chinesen, die Killermaschine, seinen ärgsten Feind machte. Nicht einmal vor Asakura Yoh, den er vor wenigen Monaten noch als seinen Shaman King akzeptiert hatte.

„Ich kann dich doch nicht allein lassen. Außerdem hab ich zwei linke Hände, ich wäre den anderen beim Renovieren nur im Weg." Murmelte Horo Horo nach einigen Minuten verständnisvollen Schweigens.

„Genau." Yoh nickte zustimmend. „Ren wird sich freuen, dass du mitkommst."

„Ich..." Horo Horo wusste selbst nicht, warum er errötete und warum ihm dieser Gedanke gefiel. Den letzten Menschen, den Tao Ren auf dieser Welt in seinem Palast sehen wollte, war er, neben seinem Vater, natürlich. Warum sollte er sich da freuen? Aber wie Yoh es so sagte, klang es gar nicht so schlecht...

„Ich hol nur noch mein Snowboard, dann können wir starten." Horo Horo wirbelte herum und polterte laut die Treppe hinauf, um seine Sachen zu holen. Kororo saß auf seiner Schulter und hielt sich an seinen Haaren fest. Sie lächelte, schien sich auf einen Ausflug zu freuen. Auch ihr hatte das Renovieren nicht viel Freude bereitet, Abwechslung von dieser öden Tätigkeit war ihr mehr als willkommen.

„Hier, dein Rucksack. Horo-kuns Essen ist auch mit drin." Anna trat neben ihren Verlobten und drückte ihm die große Tasche in die Hand, hielt diese einen Augenblick länger fest als nötig.

„Passt auf euch auf."

Yoh grinste nur und erwiderte ihren Händedruck. Im nächsten Moment errötete er tief, als sich seine Verlobte an seinen Geist, Amidamaru, wandte und ihn sehr ernst ansah.

„Wehe, du lässt zu, dass dem Vater meiner zukünftigen Kinder etwas geschieht! Dann mach ich Sushi aus dir!"

„Anna!"

„Wow! Schau mal! Tokio bei Nacht!"

Horo Horo lehnte sich zum runden Fenster hinüber und blickte hinaus. Manta hatte ihnen einen Platz am Fenster und einen in der Mitte gebucht, Yoh hatte Horo Horo den besseren überlassen, nachdem dieser ganz aufgeregt hin und her gesprungen war. Der junge Ainu war schon oft geflogen, das letzte Mal erst zu dem Shaman Fight Richtung Amerika, aber sie hatten noch nie in der Business Class gesessen. Rens Privatmaschine war auch nicht schlecht, aber bei weitem nicht so geräumig gewesen. Auch würden sie dieses Mal wohl keinen Absturz über der Wüste erleiden müssen.

Manta hat eindeutig was gut!

In einigen Stunden würden sie in China landen, dann war es noch einmal ein weiter Fußmarsch bis zu dem Tao Palast. Selbst wenn sie das Taxi nahmen, mussten sie weitere Stunden in Kauf nehmen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie zu Anbruch der nächsten Nacht bei Ren ankommen. Yoh hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht zu spät sein würde. Für was auch immer.

„Wir sollten vielleicht ein wenig schlafen, Horo-kun, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag." Meinte er deshalb zu dem jungen Ainu und wollte gerade seinen Sitz nach hinten verstellen, um den vollen Luxus der Business Class zu genießen, als sein Blick auf seinen Rucksack fiel. Vorsichtig zog er diesen zu sich heran und öffnete ihn.

„Du hast die arme Pflanze mitgenommen?" fragte ihn Horo Horo mit einem Seitenblick auf die vertrocknete Aster. „Glaubst du nicht, dass sie zu Hause eine höhere Überlebenschance als in deinem Rucksack hat?"

Yoh schluckte hart, als er die Blume in seinen Händen hin und her drehte, aber egal, wie genau er auch hin sah, er konnte kein grünes Blatt mehr erkennen.

„Horo-kun? Ist die Pflanze noch am Leben?" fragte er den junge Ainu, der sich besser mit Blumen auskannte, als alle Menschen, die Yoh je kennen gelernt hatte. Selbst sein Biologielehrer verblasste gegenüber dem Jungen.

Behutsam nahm Horo Horo ihm die Pflanze ab und betrachtete sie noch eingehender. Dann schüttelte er traurig seinen Kopf und stellte sie zurück auf den Fußboden.

„Tut mir leid, Yoh-kun, du hättest sie zu Hause lassen sollen. Die Aster ist vollkommen vertrocknet, der kann niemand mehr helfen."

Yoh schluckte erneut und tastete nach seiner Decke über sich in der Ablage. Plötzlich fror ihn fürchterlich, was nicht daran lag, dass seine Haare noch immer feucht in seinem Nacken klebten.

„Anna und ich, wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber wir glauben, dass Ren durch diese Pflanze eine Verbindung zu seiner Schwester aufgebaut hat." Yoh hüllte sich bis zu seiner Nasenspitze in die weiche Wolle und lehnte sich gegen die Lehne seines Sitzes. Obwohl er vor Müdigkeit zitterte, war an Schlaf wohl so rasch nicht zu denken.

„Also doch eine Totenbeschwörerformel?" Horo Horo schaute von der Pflanze zu Yoh und wieder zurück. „Aber Anna-san sagte doch..."

„Vielleicht eine einfache, die Ren anwenden kann. Vergiss nicht, er ist für einen Schamanen außergewöhnlich stark Zudem haben die beiden eine enge Bindung als Geschwister, da kann das durchaus möglich sein, dass er einen Spruch von ihr benutzt."

Erneut wanderten Horo Horos blaue Augen zwischen der verdörrten Pflanze und dem offensichtlich frierenden Yoh hin und her. Eine nachdenkliche Stille trat ein, die nur von der Durchsage des Kapitäns unterbrochen wurde, der ihnen Flughöhe, Geschwindigkeit und Außentemperatur mitteilte.

„Warte mal, hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, Yoh-kun? Ren hat eine Verbindung zu seiner Schwester aufgebaut, und daraufhin ist diese Pflanze hier eingegangen?"

„Hai." Yoh nickte, seine Stimme klang durch die Decke gedämpft. „Er hat mir die Aster am Abend vor seiner überstürzten Abreise gezeigt, da war sie noch ganz grün und gesund gewesen."

„Dann..." Horo Horos Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme, als er die Lösung vor Augen hatte. „Dann bedeutet das also, dass seine Schwester in Lebensgefahr schwebt."

„So könnte man es interpretieren." Yoh ließ seinen Sitz bis in die Horizontale herab fahren und rollte sich auf der weichen Oberfläche zusammen. „Aber das sind alles nur Vermutungen, Horo-kun. Wir sind auf dem Weg und morgen Abend werden wir bei ihm sein. Dann wissen wir mehr."

Es klang ganz typisch nach Asakura Yoh. Erst einmal zum Ort des Geschehens eilen und dort überlegen, was zu tun galt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet jedoch, dass er sich mehr Gedanken als gewöhnlich machte, denn dieses Mal ging es nicht um den Shaman Fight oder einen Kampf, den er, Yoh, allein auszutragen und zu gewinnen hatte. Dieses Mal ging es um einen Freund, der Yoh sehr viel bedeutete und... Horo Horo schaute noch einmal zu der Pflanze herab, bevor er sie unter seinen Sitz außer Reichweite schob... der offensichtlich ihre Hilfe dringend benötigte.

Was würde ich machen, wenn Pirika in Gefahr schweben würde?

Horo Horo wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Nein, er würde es nie überleben, wenn seiner kleinen Schwester etwas zu stöße. Genauso wenig, wie wohl Ren jemals zugelassen hätte, dass man seiner Jun etwas antat.

Mit einem Mal konnte der junge Ainu die Beweggründe des jungen Chinesen verstehen. Deshalb war er einfach so in der Nacht fortgelaufen, hatte sie nicht mit in seinen Plan eingeweiht, weil vermutlich alles, was er besessen hatte, die gleichen Vermutungen gewesen waren, die sie nun dazu bewogen, nach China zu fliegen.

Er kennt uns noch nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, dass wir genauso verrückt sind wie er...

„Schlaf jetzt, Horo-kun."

„Hai."

Yoh beobachtete hinter halb geschlossenen Lidern, wie der junge Ainu ebenfalls seinen Sitz verstellte und sich tief in seine Decke einhüllte. Kororo ließ sich auf seine Schulter nieder und kuschelte sich sanft an seinen Hals, um seinen Schlaf zu beschützen. Amidamaru verweilte noch in seiner Totentafel. Der Geist fühlte sich nicht wohl in Flugzeugen, auch wenn er bei einem Absturz nicht ums Leben kommen konnte. Also drängte ihn Yoh nicht, er wollte im Moment sowieso mit niemanden reden. Nicht, bis er seine Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte.

Keine zehn Minuten später ging Horo Horos Atem tief und gleichmäßig. Sein leises Murmeln über Tropenwälder verriet Yoh, dass der junge Ainu eingeschlafen war. Ein wenig beneidete Yoh ihn, denn irgendwie konnte sein Körper nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Aufgewühlt drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis er schließlich aufgab und einfach still liegen blieb, um Horo Horo nicht zu wecken. Starr richtete er seinen Blick auf die Dunkelheit, die vor dem Fenster allmählich einer verspäteten Dämmerung Platz machte und sie nach China beförderte. Noch etwa zwölf Stunden trennten sie von Ren. Yoh hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen. Egal, was auch in dem Palast der Tao-Dynastie gerade vor sich ging, er durfte nicht zu spät kommen!

Stell mir dieselbe Frage noch einmal in zehn Jahren, Kleiner. 

Nicht noch einmal...

Kalt war es in dem Verließ, das sie schon zur Genüge kannte. Oft hatte sie hier ganze Tage verbracht, wenn ihre Eltern sie wieder einmal unter Hausarrest stellten. Natürlich fehlte ihr es nie an etwas, sie erhielt warme Decken, drei Mahlzeiten am Tag und, wenn ihre Mutter ihr gnädig gesonnen war, eines ihrer Bannbücher. Aber sie durfte während dieser Zeit diese Zelle nicht verlassen, was bedeutete, dass sie ihren kleinen Bruder nicht besuchen konnte, ihn völlig in die Obhut ihrer wahnsinnigen Eltern überlassen musste.

Heute war das jedoch anders. Heute saß ihr kleiner Bruder, der gar nicht mehr so klein war, neben ihr auf der Decke, die noch vom letzten Hausarrest stammte. Dieses Mal würde es keine Mahlzeiten geben, keine Bücher. Dieses Mal erwarteten ihre Eltern, dass sie sich nicht nur bei ihnen entschuldigten, sondern, dass sie wieder auf den Pfad der Urahnen zurückkehrten. Besonders Ren, der mächtige, der einzige männliche Erbe.

In diesem Moment war der zukünftige Fürst jedoch weit davon entfernt, seinem Vater je wieder zu gehorchen. Sein Gesicht zu einer Maske des Hasses verzogen starrte er auf die Mauerwand ihnen gegenüber und kämpfte sichtlich mit seinen Tränen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und sie wusste, dass dies nicht nur an der Kälte des Verlieses oder seinen Wunden lag, die seinen nackten Oberkörper zierten. Ihr Vater hatte sich wirklich kein bisschen zurückgehalten, als er nach ihm schlug.

„Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein, Jun?" flüsterte der Junge schließlich, schreckte sie auf, denn er hatte die letzten Stunden geschwiegen. Auch, als ihr Vater kurz vorbei kam und versuchte, ihn zurück auf seine Seite ziehen, natürlich mit Gewalt, was keinerlei Früchte trug.

„Ren-chan?"

„Wie konnte ich all die Jahre glauben, dass Gewalt und Einsamkeit alles sind, was auf dieser Welt zählt? Wie konnte ich all die Zeit meine Augen vor der Freundschaft verschließen?" Der Kampf gegen die Tränen schien immer härter zu werden und Jun schluckte. Kurz sah sie zu ihrem Li hinüber, der bewegungslos an der Wand lehnte. Jetzt stand er unter der Gewalt ihres Vaters, und sie wusste, dass seine Zaubersprüche mächtiger als die ihren waren. Der Zombie würde nicht eher wieder für sie da sein, bis sie sich bei ihrem Erzeuger gebührend entschuldigt hatte.

„Wie konnte ich all die Zeit nur deine Liebe übersehen, Jun? Wie...?" Rens Stimme brach und der Junge, der mächtige Erbe der alten Tao-Dynastie, senkte seinen Kopf, um seine Tränen im Schatten zu verbergen. Jun hörte dennoch sein stockendes Luftholen, seinen Kampf gegen die Tränen, den er schon längst verloren hatte.

„Jetzt siehst du sie doch, Ren-chan." Jun konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. Entschieden streckte sie ihre Arme nach ihrem kleinen Bruder aus und drückte ihn sanft an sich. Erst wollte der Junge sich wehren, weil das so ziemlich all den Prinzipien widersprach, mit denen er erzogen wurde, dann aber klammerte er sich regelrecht an sie, weinte offen, ohne Scham, ohne Reue. Sie war schließlich seine große Schwester, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang beschützt hatte. Die ihn liebte, auch nach all dem, was die letzten Jahre vorgefallen war. Die immer für ihn da sein würde, egal, was auch geschah.

„Alles wird gut, Ren-chan." Jun wiegte ihren Bruder zärtlich, strich ihm liebevoll durch die schwarzen Haare. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so weinen gesehen zu haben. Nicht ein Mal in den letzten neun Jahren, da sie ein tollpatschiges Kleinkind das erste Mal sah und sofort zu lieben begann.

Vermutlich hätten sich ihre Eltern zu Tode geschämt für diese sogenannte Schwäche ihres Sohnes, Jun jedoch war froh über jede einzelne Träne, die bewies, dass Ren unter seiner rauen Schale gar nicht so hart war, wie sich das die Tao-Familie immer wünschte. Nein, er würde kein nächster Fürst werden, auch wenn er auf ewig der Erbe blieb.

„Es... es..." er hustete und sie klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den wunden Rücken, während sie ihm sanfte Worte zuflüsterte. „Es tut mir leid..."

Rens Stimme war weinerlich und so leise, dass sie sein gerauntes Geständnis beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Zärtlich drückte sie ihn an sich und küsste seine heiße Stirn.

„Alles schon längst vergeben, Ren-chan. Alles schon längst vergeben."

Mein kleiner Fratz.

Jun hielt ihren kleinen Bruder, bis sich dieser entspannte und in einen ruhigen Halbschlaf glitt. Dass er die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen hatte, hatte sie bereits vermutet, jetzt holte sich sein Körper die versäumte Ruhe wieder zurück.

Gut, dann wird er wieder stark sein für den Kampf.

Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie gemeinsam gegen ihre Eltern ankommen sollten. Sie, Jun, war noch nie so mächtig wie ihr Vater gewesen und Ren fehlten einfach Alter und Erfahrung. Zwar war er sehr stark für seine zwölf, knapp dreizehn Jahre, aber gegen seinen Erzeuger, das Wissen der Urahnen und die Wut der gesamten Familie kam auch er nicht an.

Nicht allein...

Jun blickte hinüber zu Li Pailong, wusste jedoch, dass ihr bester Freund ihnen auch nicht helfen konnte, war er in einem Zauberbann ihres Vaters gefangen. Und Bason, Rens Krieger, hatte im ersten Kampf auch nichts gegen den mächtigen Herrscher der Tao-Dynastie ausrichten können, war gegen seinen Willen, dafür aber auf Rens Befehl hin geflohnen.

Holt er Hilfe?

Die junge Frau wusste jedoch nicht, wen der Geist um Hilfe bitten sollte. Die Tao-Geschwister hatten sich im Ausland nicht gerade beliebt gemacht, besonders nicht unter den zukünftigen Mitstreitern im Kampf um den Titel des Shaman Kings.

Die Tür bebte mit einem Mal und Juns Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Was war, wenn das ihr Vater war? Ren konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm kämpfen! Nicht in dieser Verfassung! Er brauchte noch ein paar Stunden, mindestens!

Was soll ich tun?

Jun sah sich verzweifelt um, aber sie besaß nicht einmal mehr einen Zauberspruch, den sie ihrem Erzeuger hätte entgegenschleudern können.

Da brach die Tür aus ihren Angeln und fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Jun hielt Ren, der sich unruhig in ihren Armen bewegte, schützend fest und blickte entschlossen zur Tür hinüber. Entschlossen, ihren Bruder bis zum Äußersten zu verteidigen.

Es war jedoch nicht ihr Vater, der den Raum betrat, sondern es war ein anderer Junge, den sie oft in Japan gesehen hatte, weil Ren fast ununterbrochen von ihm gesprochen hatte – um ihn zu töten.

„Asakura Yoh?" fragte sie ungläubig, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand, den ihr Bruder noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte umbringen wollen, bis nach China reiste, um ihnen zu helfen. Und dennoch stand genau dieser Japaner in dem Verließ ihrer Ahnen und grinste sie breit an.

„Hai." Lächelte er und ging vor ihr in die Knie. Behutsam strich er schwarze Haare aus Rens Gesicht und war sichtlich erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass der andere Junge nur schlief, nicht ernsthaft verletzt war. „Mir ist da so ein chinesischer Krieger zugelaufen."

In dem Moment kam Asakura Yoh Tao Jun wie ein Engel vor, der gekommen war, um ihren Bruder zu retten und zurück ins Licht zu führen.

Lautes Donnern rollte durch das Tal, weckte Jun auf. Die junge Frau gähnte und reckte sich, bevor sie sich umdrehte und weiter schlafen wollte. Schließlich war es mitten im Hochsommer, da waren solche Wärmegewitter nichts Ungewöhnliches. Der Palast war gut gegen Blitzeinschlag geschützt, also konnte ihr nichts geschehen.

Mit dem nächsten Donner jagte ein Schmerz durch ihren Bauch und sie setzte sich genervt auf und zündete die Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch an. Ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig, als sie die Schublade aufzog und eine kleine Packung mit Tabletten hervor kramte. Hastig nahm sie eine Pille, und dann noch eine. Dass Li sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtete, das war ihr bewusst, auch sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe nächste Woche eine Verabredung mit Doktor Faust." Flüsterte sie leise, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Bestimmt ist es nichts Ernstes."

Li nickte nur, aber die Sorge wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht, als er sie in seine Arme nahm, sie zärtlich an sich drückte. Gerade fanden sich ihre Lippen, als sie tapsige Schritte auf dem Flur hörten. Sie ähnelten ein wenig dem kleinen Jungen, dem Jun so viele Jahre lang Unterschlupf bei Gewittern wie diesem gewährt hatte.

Ein Blick genügte und Li verließ das Bett. Ren wusste zwar, dass er auf freiwilliger Basis bei Jun blieb und dass er ihr bester Freund war, aber sie wollten den Jungen nicht all zu sehr überfordern, wollten ihm erst nach und nach ihre Liebe gestehen und hoffen, dass er sie für nicht vollkommen verrückt erklärte, dass sie sich in ihren Haupt-Kyonshi verliebt hatte. Also setzte sich Li in einen Sessel nahe des offenen Fensters und blickte wachend auf seine Geliebte, die die Bettdecke ein wenig ordnete. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die Tür öffnete sich wie von selbst und ein verschlafener Ren tapste ins Zimmer. Nun war er dreizehn, beinahe vierzehn, war schon lange kein Kind mehr, dennoch kam er jedes Mal, wenn so ein heftiges Gewitter über das Tal herein brach. Während der letzten Monate hatte er noch Shaman King werden wollen, hatte die haarsträubensten Kämpfe geführt, gegen so manch gefürchteten Gegner gewonnen, aber wenn es zu Gewittern kam, da war er wieder der kleine Bruder, der einfach nur Geborgenheit und Schutz suchte vor einer Welt, die das für ihn nicht vorgesehen zu haben schien.

„Jun?" Ren klang verschlafen und Li musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als er die geröteten Wangen im Licht der Kerze sah. Natürlich war das dem mächtigen Erbe der alten Dynastie unglaublich peinlich, aber seine Angst schien größer zu sein. Und das Verlangen, ab und an von seiner großen Schwester in den Arm genommen zu werden. Schließlich war er erst dreizehn, hatte nie wirklich ein Kind sein dürfen.

„Komm her, mein Ren-chan." Jun schlug ihre Decke zurück und lächelte zärtlich, als Ren neben ihr ins Bett kletterte, sich bereitwillig umarmen ließ. Seine Wangen röteten sich noch stärker, aber nun lächelte auch er, wenn auch ein wenig verhalten.

„Soll ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen?" fragte Jun, als sie ihren kleinen Fratz zudeckte und das Licht löschte. Draußen donnerte es immer noch heftig, aber mit einem Mal war das Gewitter gar nicht mehr so gefährlich.

„Aber, Jun! Dafür bin ich doch schon viel..." Ren überlegte einen Moment, bevor er sich an den warmen Körper seiner großen Schwester kuschelte und seufzte glücklich auf. „Ja, bitte." Flüsterte er schließlich, wissend, dass er sich für seine Schwäche nicht schämen musste. Nicht hier, nicht bei seiner Schwester, nicht bei seiner kleinen Familie.

„Also..." Jun überlegte kurz, streichelte abwesend durch rabenschwarze Haare. „Da war, vor vielen, vielen Jahren einst ein alter Reisbauer, der jeden Tag..."

„Jun?"

„Ja?" Jun unterbrach ihre Geschichte, wartete geduldig, bis Ren die richtigen Worte fand. Manchmal fiel es dem Jungen unheimlich schwer, seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Aber sie konnte warten, hatte sie doch ganze zehn Jahre darauf gewartet, endlich einen frechen Fratz als Bruder haben zu dürfen.

„Ich liebe dich, Jun."

Die junge Frau lächelte zärtlich in die Dunkelheit und gab ihrem kleine Bruder einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Ren-chan."

„Es tut dir leid!"

Rens Sense leuchtete unheilvoll in seinen Fäusten. Angriffslustig hielt er diese vor seinem Oberkörper, während er schützend vor das Bett seiner Schwester trat. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Er glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben!

„Krebs? Was soll der Scheiß! Das ist doch alles gelogen!" Tränen traten in seine Augen, aber er kämpfte erfolgreich gegen sie an. Das alles konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Oder ein Alptraum. Genau, ein Alptraum! Gleich würde er aufwachen und Jun würde ihn wieder in ihre Arme nehmen und ihm sagen, dass er nur schlecht geschlafen hatte. Dann würde sie ihm versichern, dass es ihr gut ging und er unbesorgt zu seinen Freunden nach Japan zurück fliegen konnte, um dort für Horo Horo einen neuen Papierdrachen zu basteln und viel Spaß zu haben. Um ein paar Photos zu machen, die er ihr dann nach seiner Rückkehr zeigen konnte, damit sie zusammen über Yohs verdutztes Gesicht oder über Ren selbst in einer Kochschürze lachen konnten!

„Hört auf, mich zu belügen!" schrie Ren und richtete die Sense direkt auf Faust, der näher an das Bett herangetreten war. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung riss der junge Chinese dem Doktor die Spritze aus der Hand, die auf dem harten Steinfußboden zerbarst. „Sagt mir endlich, dass das alles nur eine einzige Lüge ist! Los! Sagt schon!"

Faust und Li blieben jedoch stumm.

Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein! Jun hat doch geschworen, mich niemals zu verlassen! Sie kann nicht im Sterben liegen! Sie ist doch erst fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt! Ich brauche sie doch!

Ren drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um, die leblos in Lis bebenden Armen hing, und ihm wurde mit einem Mal unglaublich schlecht. Beinahe musste er würgen, konnte sich aber gerade noch zurück halten. Statt dessen hielt er die Sense dem Doktor wieder an die Brust, missachtend, dass Faust ebenfalls ein Schamane war, ihm in seiner jetzigen aufgewühlten Verfassung vielleicht sogar überwältigt hätte. Der Arzt unternahm jedoch nichts, sah ihn einfach nur mit diesem mitleidsvollen Blick an, der Ren den Magen umdrehte.

„Los, mach sie wieder gesund!" schrie er Faust ungehalten an. „Mach, dass Jun wieder aufwacht!" Er wusste, dass sich seine Forderungen wie die eines kleinen Jungen anhörten, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts anderes ein. „Du bist Arzt, hilf ihr!"

„Ich habe alles versucht, Tao-san." Waren da tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen des Doktors? Tränen der Trauer und der Resignation? „Aber der Krebs war einfach schon zu weit fortgeschritten, ich habe nichts mehr tun können."

„Nein, ich glaube dir nicht! Ich habe gesehen, wie du dieses todkranke Mädchen in Amerika geheilt hast, dann tut das gefälligst auch mit meiner Jun!"

„Selbst die Medizin hat ihre Grenzen."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!" Ren deutete zu Eliza, die erneut in ihr Taschentuch weinte, und hob gefährlich seine Sense. Aber er kam nie dazu, sie einzusetzen, da er plötzlich eine leise Stimme hinter sich vernahm. So leise, aber dennoch so liebevoll.

„Ren-chan?"

Der Junge wirbelte herum und blickte in blaue Augen, die müde in das Kerzenlicht blinzelten. So unendlich müde...

„Jun?"

Scheppernd fiel die Sense zu Boden und Ren trat näher an das Bett heran. Erst hier sah Ren, wie bleich seine Schwester wirklich war. Sie schien sich aufrichten zu wollen, besaß dazu aber offensichtlich keine Kraft mehr. Also hob sie lediglich ihre Hand ein wenig, um sie gleich wieder sinken zu lassen, da sie zu stark zitterte, sich ihrer Kontrolle entzog, wie ihr restlicher Körper auch.

Nein...

Der junge Chinese ging auf dem Bettvorleger auf die Knie, als seine Beine ihn nicht länger tragen konnten. Ohne viel zu überlegen ergriff er die Hand seiner Schwester und hielt sie fest, obwohl Schauer seinen Rücken überzogen. Die Finger seiner Schwester waren unnatürlich kalt, fühlten sich leblos an. Also drückte er sie sanft, versuchte, sie mit seinen eigenen Händen zu wärmen. Zärtlich rieb er sie, aber seine Schwester spürte es gar nicht.

„Ren-chan?"

Ihre blauen Augen schienen ihn zu suchen, ihn im fahlen Kerzenlicht nicht sehen zu können. Vermutlich saß er ihr im Weg, wurde von den tiefen Schatten der Nacht verschluckt. Dass Jun im letzten Stadium ihrer Krankheit erblindet sein könnte, das kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, darüber wollte er auch nicht nachdenken!

„Ich bin hier, Jun." Flüsterte der Junge und räusperte sich, als ihm seine Stimme zu versagen drohte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Jun, ich pfleg dich wieder gesund. Ich mach dir eine richtig gute chinesische Suppe, die du so magst, und dann geht's dir bald wieder gut, ja?" Ren ignorierte Elizas Schnäuzen, genauso, wie er das Gefühl aus seinem Inneren verbannte, dass er gerade totalen Unsinn redete. Wenn Faust die junge Frau nicht hatte retten können, wie wollte er sie dann mit einer einfachen Suppe heilen?

Aber daran wollte er nicht denken, niemals!

„Du... du..." Das Sprechen schien Jun schwer zu fallen und sie rang heftig nach Luft. Ihr gesamter Körper schien wie gelähmt und sie war dankbar, dass die Medizin wirkte, sehr dankbar. So richtig verstand sie nicht, warum Ren auf einmal bei ihr war. Vielleicht handelte es sich nur um einen Traum oder er hatte über den alten Zauberspruch mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen. Wie auch immer, sie besaß keine Kraft mehr, großartig darüber zu grübeln. Sie musste ihm noch einen Satz sagen, der ihr sehr am Herzen lag, den sie ihm auch in dem langen, ach so langen Brief geschrieben hatte, den Faust nach ihrem Tod der Post übergeben sollte. Einen einfachen Satz, der ihr so viel bedeutete. Denn sie mussten ihren kleinen Fratz in Sicherheit, in der Geborgenheit einer Familie wissen, bevor sie diese Welt auf immer verließ.

„Du kannst Asakura... Yoh und seinen... Freunden vertrauen, Ren-chan..." Brachte sie stockend hervor und versuchte, die warme Hand ihres kleinen Bruders zu drücken. „...sie lieben... dich... Ren-chan."

„Jun?"

Ren schluckte hart und hielt die erschlaffende Hand in seinen Fingern fest, als könnte er sie im Leben halten.

Nein...

Das muss ein Alptraum sein! Ich brauche dich doch! Bitte, Jun, geh nicht! Lass mich hier nicht allein zurück! Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich so akzeptiert hatte, wie ich bin! Bitte...

Ren wollte all das sagen, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Eisige Kälte breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, als seine Schwester müde lächelte und schließlich ihre Augen schloss, tiefer in die Arme ihres Haupt-Kyonshi sank.

„Ich liebe dich, Ren-chan..."

Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie kaum mehr zu hören war. Kalter Wind drang durch das offene Fenster, schien sie mit sich zu nehmen. Keiner der anwesenden Personen bemerkte, dass die frostige Brise den ersten Schnee des nahenden Winters mit sich brachte. Kleine Flocken schwebten schwerelos durch die Luft, wogen in einem bizarren Tanz um die Kerze, deren Flamme leicht zitterte und schließlich erlosch.

„NEIN!"

Golden leuchtete Rens Sense in der Finsternis.


	6. Lilie: Kapitel 4: Totenwache

**Hauptteil 2: Lilie**

**Kapitel 4: Totenwache**

„Wunderschön..."

Horo Horo war stehen geblieben. Nicht etwa, um sich und seinem erschöpften Körper eine kurze Rast zu gönnen. Immerhin waren sie jetzt schon seit fast fünf Stunden durch die chinesische Wildnis unterwegs. Für einige Kilometer hatte sie noch ein Taxi mitnehmen können, aber der Fahrer weigerte sich, sie weiter als bis in das letzte zivilisierte Dorf zu bringen. Also wanderten sie seitdem über fast unberührte Pfade und enge Schluchten. Yoh und Horo Horo verstanden immer mehr, warum die Tao Familie über einen privaten Flugplatz und mehrere Privatflugzeuge verfügte, die Ren jedoch seit dem Sieg über seinen Vater nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Vermutlich, weil der alte Tyrann die Piloten mit sich genommen hatte.

„Wunderschön..."

Horo Horo breitete seine Arme aus und sah mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel empor. Schneeflocken, die ersten des nahenden Winters, wirbelten um ihn herum und er fühlte sich leicht und beschwingt in seinem Element. Kororo flog zwischen ihnen und freute sich sichtlich.

In den Bergen verschieben sich die Jahreszeiten immer ein wenig. erklärte Amidamaru, der hinter seinem Herrn schwebte. Yoh schien die Schönheit der Natur um sich herum gar nicht zu bemerken. Seine dunklen Augen hatte er auf ein Ziel vor sich gerichtet, das nur er sehen konnte. Nur ab und an blieb er stehen, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche und wunderte sich, ob es das letzte Mal auch so lange gedauert hatte, bis sie den Palast erreicht hatten. Damals waren sie schon in Eile gewesen, heute hatte Yoh jedoch das Gefühl, dass er unter Strom stand, am liebten losrennen würde. Aber aus seinem harten Training mit Annas unbarmherzigen Methoden hatte er gelernt, dass auch sein Körper Grenzen besaß und er diese besser nicht erreichte, indem er sich schonte.

Horo Horo beobachtete eine kleine Schneeflocke, die leise auf seiner Hand schmolz, dann folgte er Yoh, der beständig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, und das in einer sehr raschen Geschwindigkeit. Dabei blickte sich der junge Ainu um, als würde er das Bergmassiv das erste Mal sehen. Nun, vielleicht war dem auch so. Das letzte Mal, dass sie hier durchgewandert waren, hatte Bason die ganze Zeit über aufgeregt geredet und Ryu war Horo Horo mehr als nur ein Mal auf die Nerven gefallen. Da hatte er keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich umzusehen. Mit einem schweigenden Yoh war ihm nun diese Chance jedoch vergönnt. Und er nutzte sie.

Auf den Bergspitzen lag bereits eine dicke Schneedecke und Horo Horo juckte es in den Fingern, sein Snowboard zu ergreifen und hinauf zu laufen. Wie wunderbar musste es hier erst im tiefsten Winter ausschauen, wenn sicherlich alles unter einem dicken Mantel der Stille begraben lag? Dann könnte er ungehindert im Schnee tollen, in richtig tiefem Schnee!

Dort, wo Horo Horo herkam, gab es im Winter ebenfalls viel Schnee, immerhin lebte er schließlich im Norden Japans, aber dort gab es keine Berge. Bisher hatte das den jungen Ainu nie sonderlich gestört, aber er ahnte, dass er die Berge vermissen würde, jetzt, da er sie das erste Mal bewusst gesehen hatte.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich über die Winterferien bei Tao Ren einfach so einladen.

Horo Horo wusste nicht, wo dieser Gedanke herkam und obwohl er ahnte, dass der junge Chinese ihm wohl eher den Stinkefinger gezeigt, als ihn in seine Heimat eingeladen hätte, so gefiel dem jungen Ainu diese Vorstellung. Pirika würde die Wildnis Chinas mit Sicherheit auch gefallen. Nun, vielleicht könnte er auch Yoh und die anderen davon überzeugen. Ja, wenn er Anna erst einmal für die Idee eines Chinabesuches begeistert hatte, dann könnten sie alle hier her kommen und er könnte ungestört sein Snowboard fahren, während Yoh ihm die Killermaschine vom Hals hielt.

Oder ich bringe Ren das Snowboardfahren bei. So, wie er mir das Drachensteigen gezeigt hat...

Bei dem Gedanken an einen schwarzen Schatten, der durch weißen Schnee kullerte, musste Horo Horo hinterhältig grinsen.

Ja, genauso würde er es machen! Der junge Ainu nickte entschlossen seinen Kopf und prallte benahe gegen Yoh, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war.

„Nani?" Horo Horo rückte sein Stirnband zurecht und seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten, als er den riesigen Gebäudekomplex sah, der sich vor ihnen in dem Tal erhob. Das letzte Mal hatte Horo Horo kaum darauf geachtet, war nur darauf bedacht gewesen, so schnell wie möglich hinein und so gesund wie es eben ging wieder hinaus zu gelangen, mit einem ständig schnatternden chinesischen Geist an seiner Seite. Nun aber betrachtete er den mächtigen Palast das erste Mal, und war noch wilder entschlossen, Anna von seinem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. Hier hatten sie doch alle lässig Platz, Ren würde es sicherlich nicht stören, wenn sie ein oder zwei der hundert Gästezimmer in Beschlag nahmen, die dieser Palast zu besitzen schien.

„Wir sind fast da." Flüsterte Yoh und schob sich die Kopfhörer in seinen Nacken, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich konzentrierte. Sogar die leise Musik, die ihn sonst immer zu begleiten schien, erstarb. „Endlich!"

Horo Horo zuckte zusammen, als das Portal unter ihren Händen schließlich nachgab. Etwa fünf Minuten hatten sie sich verzweifelt dagegen gestemmt und Amidamaru und Kororo bereits zum Erkundschaften ausschwärmen lassen, um ein offenes Fenster oder ähnliches zu erspähen, als das alte Holz plötzlich laut knarrend nach innen schwenkte.

Der junge Ainu stolperte und wäre wohl hingefallen, wenn Yoh ihn nicht am Arm gepackt und festgehalten hätte.

„Arigatou." Horo Horo ergriff seinerseits ebenfalls eine der brennenden Fackeln und folgte dem jungen Japaner durch die schier endlosen Gänge. War der Palast ihm das letzte Mal auch schon so unheimlich erschienen? Horo Horo wusste es nicht. Das einzige, woran er sich noch erinnerte, war ein Kampf gegen diverse Untote und letztendlich Rens Vater gewesen. Da war einfach keine Zeit für genauere Betrachtungen geblieben.

Der junge Ainu sah sich um und ein seltsames Unbehagen nahm von ihm Besitz. Die Wände um ihn herum wirkten schwarz, bestanden aus kaltem, glatt gehauenem Stein. Vielleicht konnte man aus diesem Ort ein gemütliches Heim machen, wenn man hier und da ein Fenster in die hohen Mauern schlug und warme Teppiche auslegte, aber im Moment jagte ihm dieser Palast einfach nur einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Weißt du, wo wir hingehen?" fragte der junge Ainu und seine Stimme klang fürchterlich laut in der schier undurchdringbaren Stille des Gebäudes. So eine Ruhe war er nicht gewöhnt. Weder von zu Hause, wo seine Schwester und ihre Freundinnen ständig kicherten und die kleinen Pokkurus über die Felder flogen, noch von seinen Freunden, wo immer etwas los war, und sei es einfach Anna, die durch den Flur schritt und lautstark nach einem Opfer suchte, das für sie im strömendem Regen Reis einkaufen ging.

Erst einmal in die Haupthalle. erklärte Amidamaru, der ihnen einen Schritt voraus schwebte, sich zu erinnern versuchte. Die müsste gleich um die Ecke beginnen. 

Horo Horo nickte... und schrie im nächsten Moment auf, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen wurde. Er streckte seine Hände aus, konnte jedoch keinen Halt finden. Yoh wirbelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen herum, versuchte, ihn zu packen, aber er war leider nicht schnell genug, der junge Ainu stürzte mitten durch die Falltür in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch.

Bevor er jedoch aufschreien konnte, war sein Flug bereits beendet. Etwas Weiches bremste seinen Fall, presste dennoch die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um wieder klar denken zu können. Mühsam erhob er sich und hob die Fackel wieder auf, die neben ihm im nassen Stroh gelandet war. Zum Glück war sie nicht erloschen, ansonsten würde er nun in völliger Dunkelheit stehen, denn die Kammer, in die er gefallen war, besaß kein Fenster. Auch konnte er sonst keinen Ausweg sehen, außer dem Loch, durch das er gekommen war.

„Yoh-kun?" schrie er laut hinauf, aber die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war das Knirschen von Stein.

Nani?

Horo Horo riss seine Augen auf, als er den massiven Felsblock sah, der sich in das Loch schob, nur etwa einen Meter über ihm, und ihm somit nicht nur den Blick auf ein schwaches Licht am anderen Ende des Tunnel, sicherlich Yoh, sondern auch seinen einzigen Weg aus dieser Falle versperrte.

Was soll das denn?

Horo Horo schluckte hart und schuf sich eine Treppe aus Eis, um in den Schacht zurück zu klettern. Aber egal, wie hart er sich auch gegen den Felsen lehnte, er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter zur Seite. Entsetzt schaute er zu Kororo, die auf seiner Schulter saß und zitterte. Sie mochte geschlossene Räume überhaupt nicht und dies war beinahe zu viel für sie. Leise wimmernd schloss sie ihre Augen und entschied sich, diese nicht wieder zu öffnen, bis sie diesem Verließ nicht entkommen waren.

„Alles wird wieder gut." Versuchte Horo Horo, sie und sich selbst zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig kletterte er die nur langsam schmelzenden Stufen wieder herab. Es war kalt in dem Verließ, aber er war gut gekleidet. Verdursten würde er so schnell auch nicht. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als hier zu warten und zu hoffen, dass Yoh sich ein wenig beeilte. „Yoh wird uns retten, Kororo-chan, du wirst sehen."

Horo Horo rammte die brennende Fackel in eine Ritze in der Wand und ließ sich wieder in das feuchte Stroh sinken. Angenehm war dieser Aufenthaltsort bestimmt nicht, aber es hätte ihn schlimmer treffen können. Zumindest hatte Tao Ren in seinen Fallgruben keine Schlangen oder andere Tiere, die nicht unbedingt auf Horo Horos Liste der Lieblingskuscheltiere standen.

Auch hätte der Erbe der alten chinesischen Dynastie den Boden mit Eisenstangen picken können, statt dessen fiel der junge Ainu auf Stroh, das einmal frisch gewesen, sicherlich nur durch die Käte des nahen Winters so nass geworden war.

Alles in allem, so entschied Horo Horo, hätte es ihn weitaus schlimmer treffen können. Nur ärgerte es ihn ungemein, dass er Yoh nun nicht zur Seite stehen konnte, sollten Ren und seine Schwester wirklich in Schwierigkeiten stecken.

Müde von der langen Reise kniff er seine Augen zusammen und versuchte, sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu entspannen. Liebevoll nahm er Kororo in seine Arme fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Ein Meer aus Kerzen durchflutete den prächtigen Ballsaal des altehrwürdigen Palastes. Spiegel zierten die Wände, reflektierten die Lichter tausendfach. Eine kleine Kapelle spielte angenehme, traditionsbewusste Musik, während Diener herein strömten und allerlei Köstlichkeiten auf den Tisch stellten. Der Festschmaus konnte beginnen.

„Ist das nicht eine schöne Nacht?"

Gelbe Augen blitzten, als eine zitternde Hand ein Weinglas erhob und einer leblosen Gestalt in einem hohen, mit rotem Samt überzogenen Sessel zuprostete.

„So wolltest du doch schon immer feiern, nicht wahr?" Finger schnippten und die leblose Gestalt nickte andächtig den Kopf, erhob ebenfalls ihr Glas, wobei sie die Hälfte des Weines über ihr Brot verschüttete.

„Pass doch auf, Schwesterherz." Die Gestalt eines Jungen erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum. Behutsam ergriff dieser eine Servierte und tupfte den Wein vom dunkelgrünen Kleid der jungen Frau, ordnete lange Locken, strich zärtlich über bleiche Wangen. Leere, blaue Augen blickten ihn an, dann hob die junge Frau erneut ihr Glas und prostete ihm zu. Ihr Lächeln war genauso kalt wie das seine.

„So ist's besser, nicht wahr? Und jetzt lass und unser Abendmahl beenden." Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er zurück zu seinem Platz, verharrte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung, als er ein kleines Glöckchen hörte. Der Diener, der ihm den großen Stuhl zurück gezogen hatte, wartete geduldig und verbeugte sich, als sein Herr an ihm vorbei eilte. Der schwarze Umhang wehte hinter ihm und einige Kerzen erloschen, die andere Diener rasch wieder entzündeten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir Gäste erwarten. Aber das können sie vergessen, ich werde diesen Abend nur mit dir feiern, Schwesterherz." Gelbe Augen schauten zurück zu der reich gedeckten Tafel, zu der wunderschönen jungen Frau, die noch immer das Glas in ihren Händen hielt, ausdruckslos in den dunkelroten Wein starrte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tun, Jun. Verlass dich auf mich, deinen Bruder."

„Was machst du hier!"

Horo Horo schien tatsächlich eingeschlafen zu sein. Die zornige Stimme drang aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr und ihm war, als würde er durch dichten Nebel waten. Seine Augenlider waren so schwer, es gelang ihm erst nach mehreren Versuchen, sie zu öffnen. Und selbst dann glaubte er, noch immer zu träumen. Unwirklich erschien ihm der Raum, in dem er sich befand, so als würde ein tiefer Schleier ihn umhüllen. Ein schwaches Licht brannte in der schwarzen Finsternis, und dennoch konnte er die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand nicht erkennen.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt, Idiot!"

Horo Horo hob seinen Kopf und sein Rücken schrie auf vor Schmerz. Wie lange hatte er gegen die eisige Wand gelehnt? Minuten oder gar Stunden? Sein Kopf schmerzte und er fragte sich, ob das die ersten Anzeichen einer Erkältung waren. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, er hatte sich doch extra seine dicke Winterjacke angezogen und sich von Anna sogar noch einen zweiten Schal ausgeborgt, den er über seinen Kragen gewickelt hatte. Außerdem war er ein Ainu, so leicht wurde er nicht krank!

„Sag mal, hörst du mich!"

Die zornige Stimme nervte ihn beharrlich weiter, aber Horo Horo konnte ihren Verursacher nicht erkennen. Doch, halt! War da nicht ein Schatten in der Finsternis? Der junge Ainu kniff seine Augen zusammen und hob automatisch seine Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste, als sich die Gestalt plötzlich blitzschnell auf ihn zu bewegte, seine Schultern packte und ihn nach oben zog, bis er zum Stehen kam, auf wackeligen Beinen, die unter ihm nachzugeben drohten.

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen bescheuert? Was machst du hier, du Vollidiot?"

Normalerweise wäre Horo Horo sofort in die Luft gegangen, wenn ihn jemand mit solchen Schimpfwörtern titulierte, aber heute war ihm das seltsamerweise völlig egal, ja, in seinen Gedanken klang das Wort Vollidiot plötzlich wie der schönste Kosename, den je jemand für ihn gebraucht hatte. Auch wenn die Person hier vor ihm nicht so wie seine Schwester klang, die sonst immer die schönsten Kosenamen für ihn heraussuchte, wenn sie nicht gerade wütend auf ihn war, weil es ihm nicht immer gelang, ihre Mädchenwelt zu verstehen und dass es eben lebenswichtig sein konnte, dass sie ihre Puppe pflegte anstelle ihm bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Schließlich war er schon ein großer Junge, er schaffte das auch ohne seine kleine Schwester!

„... hirnrissiger Trottel..."

Ja, das war eindeutig nicht die Stimme seiner Schwester, aber er kannte sie. Stimmt, er kannte sie. Tief und bellend, aber trotzdem so besorgt. Besorgt um ihn...

Horo Horo hob seinen schweren Kopf und blickte in ein totenbleiches Gesicht. Er sah zwei funkelnde Augen darin, die ihn wütend anstarrten. So wütend... so gelb...

„Ren?" flüsterte er benommen, als er die Gestalt vor sich erkannte. Ihm wurde sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er den Namen des Erben, der Killermaschine, seines größten Feindes laut ausgesprochen hatte. Dass er ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen, bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte. Das erste Mal.

Zu froh war der junge Ainu, dass er ihn gefunden hatte. Jetzt war alles wieder in Ordnung und Yoh-kun würde nicht mehr so nervös aussehen. Ja, jetzt hatte er den Freund in dem Labyrinth entdeckt. Er, der tollpatschige Junge aus dem Norden.

„Ren, da bist du ja!"

Der junge Chinese bemerkte die informelle Anrede sofort. Verwirrt ließ er den Jungen los, der daraufhin wieder hilflos in das Heu rutschte, und begann, in der kleinen Zelle auf und ab zu marschieren.

Er nennt mich Ren?

Nicht mehr Killermaschine oder Erde oder Tao-san?

Einfach Ren?

Der junge Chinese hatte alles erwartet, als er die Alarmglocke der Fallgruben hörte, aber mit Sicherheit keinen Horo Horo, der ihn so unglaublich doof angrinste!

„Wie zum Teufel bist du hier her gekommen!" verlangte Ren zu wissen und baute sich unheilverkündend vor Horo Horo auf, der erneut blinzelte, ungeniert gähnte. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren hätten die Sirenen angehen müssen, ihn in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzen sollen, aber sie taten es nicht. Statt dessen betrachtete er den Jungen, seinen ärgsten Feind, der breitbeinig über ihm stand. Der mächtige Erbe war in schwarzen Samt gehüllt, der weite Umhang schien hinter ihm zu wehen, obwohl es in dem Verließ kein Fenster, ja nicht einmal die kleinste Nische gab, wo der Wind hätte eindringen können. Die Sense in seinen Händen leuchtete golden, aber nicht einmal bei diesem Anblick brach bei Horo Horo der kalte Angstschweiß aus. Statt dessen musste er kichern.

„Schön, dass ich dich gefunden habe! Ich bin gut, nicht?" erklärte der junge Ainu stolz und legte den Kopf schief. Er erinnerte Ren an einen Hund, der seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte und nun auf eine Belohnung wartete.

Einen Teufel werd ich tun! Der kriegt keinen Hundeknochen!

„Wo zum Kuckuck kommst du her! Rede endlich!" Dem jungen Chinesen wurde es zu bunt, besonders, da Horo Horo von seinen Drohgebärden nicht einmal Notiz nahm, leise vor sich hin kicherte, als säße er in dem lustigsten Theaterstück seines Lebens.

Das hier ist aber kein Theater!

Das ist bitterster Ernst!

„Mit dem Flugzeug." Beantwortete der junge Ainu endlich Rens Frage und hob seine rechte Hand, obwohl sein ganzer Körper ihn aufforderte, ein weiteres Nickerchen zu tun.

„Ich denke, ein helles Blau würde besser zu dir stehen als dieser schwarze Sack." Erneut musste er kichern, denn das Gesicht, das der junge Chinese nun zog, war zu köstlich. „Passt besser zu deiner Augenfarbe."

In Modefragen kann man immer zu mir kommen.

Das geht zu weit!

Horo Horo grinste zufrieden, während Ren seine Sense tödlich nah an dessen Nase hielt.

„Verschwinde! Sofort!" brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Verdammt! Er brauchte hier niemanden, erst recht nicht diesen Volltrottel! Seine Schwester und er brauchten Ruhe, begriff das denn niemand?

„Geht nicht." Horo Horo schüttelte seinen Kopf und bereute diese Tat sofort, als sich das Verließ um ihn herum zu drehen begann. „Muss hier auf Yoh-kun warten." Er streichelte Kororo, die noch immer in seiner linken Armbeuge schlief und nickte, eine weitere Bewegung, die er für die Zukunft ebenfalls aus seinem Katalog für Köpersprache strich. „Und Kororo-chan schläft noch, ich kann sie doch nicht wecken."

„Yoh-kun ist auch hier?"

Ren betrachtete den jungen Ainu, der liebevoll seinen Geist mit dem Zipfel seiner Winterjacke zudeckte und stöhnte genervt. Für einen Moment schloss er seine brennenden Augen und holte tief Luft.

Verdammt!

Ich kann ihn nicht hier gebrauchen!

Ich brauche niemanden mehr!

Niemanden!

Nur noch Jun...

„Wo ist er?" Die Sense berührte beinahe Horo Horos Nasenspitze, aber der Junge wirkte kein bisschen ängstlich. Statt dessen betrachtete er die Klinge interessiert, strich mit seiner freien Hand darüber und schnitt sich natürlich sofort in den Finger.

„Wie kannst du das Ding tragen? Ich hab immer gedacht, das wäre zu schwer für dich." meinte er und betrachtete nun seinen blutenden Finger eingehend, als hätte er noch nie so etwas Faszinierend in der Welt gesehen. Einige Tropfen fielen auf seine helle Winterjacke und er machte nicht einmal die Anstalten, sie fortzuwischen.

Wieso ich!

Ren ließ seine Waffe sinken und sah Horo Horo schweigend an, als dieser seinen Finger hin und her drehte und erneut leise zu lachen begann.

Das sieht cool aus!

Der junge Chinese rammte seine Sense in den Boden und ließ sich vor dem jungen Ainu auf die Knie nieder. Wirsch nahm er die verletzte Hand in die seine und betrachtete die Wunde. Gut, der Schnitt war nicht tief, also war wenigstens noch etwas Hirn in Horo Horos Dickschädel geblieben. Aber es war besser, wenn er die Blutung stillte, denn auch wenn dieses Verließ nicht mit Ungeheuern gefüllt war, andere hingegen waren es, und Ren hatte keine Lust, sie anzulocken und auf diesem engen Raum in ihre Schranken zu weisen.

Idiot!

Ren knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er ein Stück seines Umhanges abriss und es kräftig um Horo Horos Finger wickelte. Wie immer hatte der junge Ainu mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Nur eine Zelle weiter befanden sich gar schreckliche Monster, die den Jungen ohne zu zögern sofort zerfleischt hätten. Er dagegen fand das einzige Verließ weit und breit im Südflügel, das lediglich mit einer einschläfernden Droge und einem Septum gefüllt war, das die betreffenden Personen dazu brachte, genau das zu sagen, was in ihren Gedanken war. Ein äußerst kluger Schachzug, wenn man Gefangenen nehmen wollte, die alle Taktiken der Gegner freizügig ausplauderten. Für Ren erwies er sich jedoch einfach nur nervend, besonders, da sein Kopf schmerzte und mit jedem Atemzug zu zerbersten drohte.

„Finde Yoh-kun und verschwindet von hier! Hast du mich gehört, Horo Horo! Ihr seid hier beide nicht erwünscht!" Ren beugte sich vor und starrte hasserfüllt in das Gesicht des jungen Ainu, in der Hoffnung, durch die Droge durchzudringen und ihn so weit zu ängstigen, dass er auch wirklich ging und nie mehr wieder kam. Er würde wohl nie verstehen, warum der Junge, der ihn doch so offensichtlich nicht leiden konnte, all die Mühen auf sich nahm und von Japan bis nach China flog, nur, um ihn zu besuchen.

Er wird wohl nur Yoh-kun begleitet haben.

Für den Hauch einer Sekunde fragte sich Ren, warum ihn dieser Gedanke so sehr störte. Dann schob er ihn weit von sich. Es gab wirklich wichtigere Angelegenheiten, um die er sich kümmern musste!

Jun...

„Hau ab! Das hier ist eine Familienangelegenheit!" schrie Ren, denn ihm schien, dass dies die einzige Lautstärke war, in der Horo Horo ihn noch halbwegs ernst nahm. Da musste der junge Chinese plötzlich würgen, als sich ein eisiger Klumpen in seinem Magen bildete. Rasender Schmerz pochte hinter seiner Stirn und seine Arme gaben nach. Ohne, dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte, fiel er nach vorn und spürte, wie ihn beinahe eine Ohnmacht überwältigte.

Nein!

Ich muss stark sein!

Für Jun muss ich stark sein!

Ren drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und erbrach das Brot, das er noch vor einer halben Stunde in dem Ballsaal eingenommen hatte, gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester...

Jun braucht mich!

Eisern kämpfte er gegen die Übelkeit und die Pein an, die ihn zu lähmen drohte. Dennoch konnte er nicht sofort wieder aufstehen. Nur ein paar Minuten, nur ein klein wenig mehr...

Nein! Keine Schwäche! Ich muss stark sein!

Da spürte er Hände, weiche Hände, die sanft durch seine rabenschwarzen Haare fuhren.

Jun?

Aber es war nicht seine Schwester, obwohl es sich ähnlich anfühlte. Ja, obwohl die Berührung komplett anders war, übermittelte sie denselben Trost, dieselbe Geborgenheit.

Was?

Verwirrt hob er seinen Kopf und blinzelte in Horo Horos dumm grinsendes Gesicht. Der junge Chinese brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, dass es der Junge gewesen war, der ihn so sanft berührt hatte. Genervt schlug er die Hand beiseite und erkannte erst in dem Augenblick, dass er halb auf dem Jungen lag, Horo Horos Jacke versaut hatte. Wenigstens hatte er Kororo nicht getroffen, die noch immer tief und fest in der Armbeuge schlief.

Der junge Ainu schien das Erbrochene aber nicht zu sehen, vermutlich hatte er durch seinen Schlaf schon zu viel von den Drogen aufgenommen, so dass er sich über einen hässlichen Fleck auf seiner ach so geliebten Winterjacke nicht weiter ärgerte.

Wenn er nicht so benebelt wäre, würde er mich dafür verprügeln. So wie noch letzte Woche, wo ich mich über seinen blauen Beutel lustig gemacht habe.

Letzte Woche.

Als Jun noch...

Jun!

„Yoh-kun ist sofort aufgebrochen, als deine Aster vertrocknet ist, Ren." Horo Horos Stimme klang hohl in Rens Ohren, als sich dieser unter Aufwartung all seiner Kräfte auf seine Arme stemmte, bis er quer über dem jungen Ainu hockte. Nur noch einen Meter zur Seite, und er würde in der Lage sein, seine Sense zu ergreifen. Mit ihr an seiner Seite konnte er stark sein. Stark genug, um seiner Schwester zu helfen...

„Wir alle haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Horo Horo mochte weggetreten wirken, aber seine blauen Augen waren klar auf die Gestalt über sich gerichtet, die ihn in ihrem Zusammenbruch auf das nasse Streu gestoßen hatte. Eigentlich müsste er sich ja wieder aufrichten, aber Kororo schlief noch immer so schön in seinem Arm und eigentlich fand er es ganz bequem, hier auf dem Boden zu liegen, warum sich also abmühen?

„Ach, halt deine Klappe!" murrte Ren und streckte sich. Noch ein kleines Stückchen, dann würde er seine Sense wieder in der Hand halten, wieder Herr der Lage sein, wieder die völlige Kontrolle über sein Leben besitzen. Dann würde er zurück zu Jun gehen und den Rest seiner Tage an ihrer Seite verbringen. Ja, dann würde er all die Fehler wieder gut machen, die er in den ersten zehn Jahren getan hatte, in denen sie sich kannten.

Noch ein Stückchen, Jun...

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Ren."

Der junge Chinese verharrte in seiner Verrenkung, in der er den Stab der Sense schon fast mit den Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte, und blickte zurück in Horo Horos noch immer dämlich grinsendes Gesicht. Dennoch wusste er, dass der junge Ainu die Wahrheit sagte, nicht nur wegen dem Septum, das noch immer in der Luft lag, ihm als den Fallensteller jedoch nichts anhaben konnte.

Was?

Spinnt der jetzt völlig?

Der will sich Sorgen um mich gemacht haben? Ausgerechnet er?

Dennoch wusste Ren, dass dem wirklich so war, dass Horo Horo diesen Satz vermutlich auch ohne Drogen gesagt hätte. Ja, Asakuras Yohs offenes Wesen färbte auf viele Menschen ab, besonders auf die Freunde in seiner Umgebung. Vermutlich wäre der junge Ainu nie so offen gewesen, erst recht nicht seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüber.

Vielleicht, und das erschien Ren mit einem Mal viel logischer, kannte er Horo Horo einfach nicht so gut, um dieses Verhalten als typisch einschätzen zu können.

„Jetzt bist du wohl völlig übergeschnappt, was?" keuchte er, als eine zweite Welle der Agonie über ihn hinwegschwemmte. Hart biss er auf seine Unterlippe und brachte eine geballte Faust an seinen Bauch, der zu explodieren drohte.

Jun...

Ich muss zurück zur ihr!

„Verschwinde einfach, ok? Ich will mit meiner Schwester allein sein!" brachte er zwischen zwei Stromstößen der Pein hervor und kroch zu seiner Sense. Als er die Hand um den Griff schloss, spürte er sofort die dunkle Macht, die durch seine Venen jagte, ihn mit neuer Kraft versorgte. Kraft, die seine Schwester so dringend benötigte.

„Also geht es ihr gut?" Horo Horo entschied sich doch gegen das Herumliegen auf dem Boden, es wurde ihm allmählich zu langweilig. Mühsam kam er auf seine Beine, und die Welt schwankte um ihn, als befände er sich auf einem Schiff, das gerade in Seenot lief. „Das freut mich zu hören." Er wankte hinüber zu dem jungen Chinesen. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht machte Ren noch kranker, als er sich bereits fühlte.

Jun soll es gut gehen?

Hart schluckte der junge Chinese, als sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

Ja, es wird ihr auch wieder gut gehen, wenn ich erst wieder bei ihr bin!

„Ich wollte sie nämlich fragen, ob wir dich alle in den Winterferien besuchen kommen können. Platz hast du ja genug und Pirika-chan würde die Berge hier auch mal gern sehen." Horo Horo griff nun ebenfalls nach der Sense und hielt sich daran fest, als sei sie sein einziger Rettungsring. Dass Ren ihn am liebsten damit aufgeschlitzt hätte, sah er nicht einmal. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sie bereits alle lachend einen Abhang hinunter fahren, er auf seinem coolen Snowboard natürlich vorneweg. „Wenn du willst, bring ich dir auch bei, wie man Snowboard fährt. Das ist ungefährlicher als Drachensteigen." Horo Horo kicherte, als hätte er gerade einen unglaublich guten Witz gerissen.

Das wird einfach nur klasse!

Winterferien? Was soll das!

„Was für einen Stuss erzählst du da?" verlangte der junge Chinese von ihm zu wissen und packte mit einer Hand seine Sense fester, mit der anderen zerrte er an Horo Horos Kragen und Schal, um ihn direkt in das verträumte Gesicht sehen zu können. Ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe und für einen Moment war die Welt des jungen Ainu von zwei gelben Augen ausgefüllt, die ihn hasserfüllt anstarrten.

Als das dümmliche Grinsen aus Horo Horos Gesicht verschwand und seine Wangen eine kränkliche Blässe annahmen, hoffte Ren, dass die Wirkung dieser hartnäckigen Droge nachließ und der junge Ainu allmählich begriff, in welch gefährlicher Lage er sich befand. Dann wäre es einfacher für Ren, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er den Chinesen sogar noch mehr hasste und dass er sich nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als sofort nach Japan zurück zu eilen. Am besten zusammen mit diesem Asakura Yoh, der zwar immer tat, als könnte er die Welt retten, im Endeffekt doch nur tatenlos daneben stehen musste, wenn ein weiteres Kartenhaus in sich zusammen stürzte.

Ich bin der einzige, der Jun helfen kann!

Ich brauche die anderen nicht!

Dieses Mal kam der Schmerz nicht all zu heftig und Ren hielt ihm stand, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Schließlich musste er furchterregend aussehen, damit Horo Horo sich halb zu Tode ängstigte. So, wie er sich in dem Wohnzimmer vor ihm gefürchtet hatte, als er ihn beinahe erwürgte. Oder wie auf dem Baum, wo der junge Ainu geglaubt hatte, er würde ihn mit seinem lächerlich kleinen Dolch die Kehle aufschlitzen.

Ich muss das tun!

Es ist Juns einzige Chance!

Ich will sie nicht verlieren! Ich brauche sie doch!

Als Horo Horo seine freie Hand hob, erwartete Ren, dass er ihn schlug oder sonst wie von sich stieß, um anschließend um sein Leben zu rennen. Er rechnete jedoch nicht mit der sanften Berührung, mit der der Junge über seine linke Schläfe strich. Der brennende Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu der Pein, die in seinen Adern, in seinen Knochen, in seinem ganzen Inneren tobte, er bemerkte ihn kaum. Erst, als Horo Horos Augen sich weiteten und er eine blutverschmierte Hand zurück zog, begriff er, dass der junge Ainu keine Angst vor, sondern um ihn hatte. Denn es war nicht Horo Horos Blut, das wusste Ren sofort, immerhin hatte er die Wunde fachmännisch verbunden. Nein, es war Rens eigenes Blut und er wusste auch genau, warum.

Nein!

Ich muss stark sein!

Für Jun muss ich stark sein!

„Du blutest, Ren." hauchte Horo Horo und mit einem Mal schwammen Tränen in seinen blauen Augen. Er wirkte gar nicht mehr wie der Junge, der noch vor wenigen Monaten Shaman King werden wollte, und das möglichst ohne Ren in seinem Team, den er schon immer abgrundtief verabscheut hatte. Nur Yoh zuliebe hatte er den jungen Chinesen auf der Reise nach Amerika in seiner Nähe geduldet. Nun aber wirkte er besorgt. Unglaublich besorgt. Um genau diesen ewigen Gegner, dem er mehr als einmal den Tod gewünscht hatte.

Ren blutet...

Horo Horo blinzelte und eine Träne rann über seine Wange, fiel auf den Steinfußboden des Verlieses.

„Das ist nicht gut."

Er weint?

Wegen mir!

Ren errötete, bevor ein weiter Anfall jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht vertrieb. Ein roter Striemen blieb dennoch zurück, hob sich unheimlich gegen seine bleiche Haut ab.

Jun!

Ich muss zu ihr zurück.

Genau, wie er gehen muss, denn er kann mir nicht helfen!

Energisch stieß er den jungen Ainu von sich, der zurück in das nasse Stroh fiel, dort bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Er ist still.

Na endlich!

Ren wusste, dass die Drogen endlich ihre wahre Wirkung entfalteten. Horo Horo würde für die nächsten Stunden schlafen, eine wirksame Methode, mit der man Feinde außer Gefecht setzte, die man zuerst ausgehorcht hatte und später gut als Geiseln für Lösegeldforderungen verwenden konnte. Die Zeiten in China waren nicht immer friedlich gewesen und wenn schon jemand den Tao-Palast angriff, so hatten Rens Ahnen nicht zurück geschreckt und ihren eigenen Profit an dem Leichtsinn anderer geschlagen.

Ren stützte sich hart auf seine Sense und wimmerte leise, stöhnte erleichtert auf, als der Schmerz in seinem Inneren auf ein erträgliches Maß schrumpfte.

Ich muss zu Jun.

Sie braucht mich!

Der junge Chinese betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt vor sich im Stroh und seufzte leise.

Und der kann nicht hier bleiben.

Also schwang er Horo Horo über seine Schulter, verzog angewidert seinen Mund, als der junge Ainu von Reisbällchen zu murmeln begann, wie köstlich er diese fand und wie viele er auf einmal verdrücken konnte.

Wenn er in meinem Umhang beißt, ist er dran, egal, ob er schläft oder nicht!

Ren holte tief Luft und versuchte, die Pein in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. Dann konzentrierte er sich und schwang seine Sense langsam vor sich im Kreis, bis ein goldenes Gebilde entstand, durch das er trat. Im nächsten Moment war die Zelle leer, die Fackel fiel von der Wand und erlosch im nassen Streu.

Jun braucht mich.

So, wie auch ich sie brauche!

„Da hat sich ein Felsen davor geschoben!"

Yohs Stimme klang gedämpft aus dem schwarzen Loch, das kratzende Geräusch von Metall war zu hören, das auf Stein schlug. Amidamaru schwebte direkt über der Falltür, durch die Horo Horo gefallen war und in die sein Herr ohne zu zögern nachgesprungen war, und blickte aufmerksam in alle Richtungen. Wo eine Falle existierte, gab es sicherlich auch noch andere. Amidamaru hatte nicht umsonst geschworen, den Jungen mit all seinen Kräften zu beschützen, deshalb war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Yoh nun auf sich allein gestellt war, Samuraikräfte hin oder her.

Komm heraus, Yoh-dono. rief er schließlich in das Loch hinab und beobachtete Yoh, der wieder zu ihm empor kletterte. Der junge Japaner hatte seine Lippen aufeinander gekniffen, er wirkte ärgerlich.

„Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir hier sind! Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen!" sagte er und klopfte sich den Staub von der Jacke. Sein Rucksack lehnte an der Wand, war vergessen. Weder verspürte der junge Schamane Hunger, noch würde er sich weiter mit dessen Gewicht belasten. Jetzt hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken in seinem Kopf, der alles andere um ihn herum vergessen ließ.

„Wir müssen Ren finden." Yoh betrachtete das Schwert in seinen Händen eingehend, bevor er es in die Scheide führte. Beim Laufen würde es ihn nur behindern und sollte es zum Kampf kommen, würde er es schon schnell genug ziehen können. „Damit er Horo-kun dort rausholt. Eigentlich könnte ich den Stein ja zerschlagen, aber ich will Horo-kun nicht verletzen."

Amidamaru nickte zustimmend. Sie beide wussten nicht, was sich unter dem Felsen befand und was für Schaden sie bei dessen Vernichtung anrichten würden. Beide hofften sie schweigend, dass es dem jungen Ainu gut ging, in was für Schlamassel er gerade auch geraten war.

Zum Saal ging es dort entlang. erinnerte sich der Geist und schwebte, immer wachsam umher schauend, vor Yoh her. Dieser nickte und folgte seinem Freund. Seit sie sich das erste Mal vor über einem Jahr auf dem kleinen Friedhof in Tokio begegnet waren, hatte Yoh dem Samurai vertraut, hatte sich nicht von den schaurigen Legenden abschrecken lassen, die sich um Amidamaru rankten. Mehrere tausend Mann sollte der Samurai kurz vor seinem Tod umgebracht haben, bevor ihn ein Pfeilhagel nieder streckte. In all diesen Geschichten steckte auch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit, aber Yoh hatte die wirklichen Hintergründe erfahren, wusste, dass der Geist ein guter Mensch gewesen war und ihm loyal zur Seite stand. Zusammen waren sie schon mehr als einmal durchs Feuer gegangen und hatten bisher immer überlebt.

Amidamaru war nicht glücklich mit der Idee, dass sie erneut in den gefährlichen Tao-Palast eindrangen, aber er wusste, wie wichtig dieser junge Chinese für Yoh war, also führte der Geist seinen Herrn ohne zu zögern.

Yoh ahnte dies und war ihm dankbar dafür.

„Wir hatten Rens Vater letztes Jahr besiegt." Überlegte der junge Japaner leise, während sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, nach weiteren Fallgruben oder Angreifern Ausschau hielten. „Warum steht hier alles noch auf Verteidigung?"

Vielleicht haben sich Rens Eltern nicht besonders viele Freunde geschaffen und das ist das Erbe, was seine Schwester und er nun antreten müssen. 

„Aber man kann doch nichts dafür, was seine Vorfahren gemacht haben!"

Das siehst du so, Yoh-dono, andere Menschen würden dir da nicht zustimmen. 

„Das ist doof!"

Yoh schüttelte seinen Kopf und wirbelte im nächsten Moment herum, sein Katana mitten in der Bewegung ziehend, als er das Stöhnen neben sich hörte. Es klang voller Qual, nicht mehr menschlich. Der Gang hinter ihnen war jedoch leer. Schlecht beleuchtet und unheimlich dunkel, aber eindeutig leer, wie sich Amidamaru selbst überzeugte.

„Was war das?" Yohs Augen weiteten sich und er trat einige Schritte zurück, als das Stöhnen erneut erklang. Aber es war nicht vor ihm, auch nicht hinter ihm. Nein, es schien irgendwie aus der Seite zu kommen.

Aus der Seite?

Yoh wandte seinen Kopf nach links und nach rechts, aber alles, was er sah, waren graue Steine, die im Licht einer Fackel noch trostloser wirkten. Die Gänsehaut auf Yohs Armen verstärkte sich, als sich ein schwaches Klopfen zu dem Stöhnen gesellte. Das kam eindeutig von links!

Aus einer Wand?

Der junge Japaner und sein Geist tauschten Blicke aus, dann trat der Junge vorsichtig zu der besagten Wand hinüber und ließ seine Finger über den kalten Fels streichen. Sollte das Horo Horo sein? War ihm etwa etwas zugestoßen? Aber nein, der junge Ainu war doch an einer ganz anderen Stelle in die Tiefe gestürzt, hockte vermutlich in einer Zelle gefangen und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass ihn jemand aus seiner misslichen Lage befreite. So rasch konnte Horo Horo nicht von der Stelle mehrere Gänge entfernt hinter diese Wand gekommen sein!

Und was ist, wenn es hier Verbindungskanäle gibt? Das ist schließlich ein großer Palast. Ein unheimlicher...

Das Stöhnen verstummte, dafür wurde das Klopfen energischer. Wer auch immer hinter den Steinen saß, er schien sie gehört zu haben und war wild entschlossen, nicht länger hinter dem harten Fels zu verharren.

Ich kann einen Geist spüren. flüsterte Amidamaru, obwohl es keinen Sinn machte, seine Stimme zu senken. Außer dem klopfenden Jemand war niemand anwesend, der sie hätte hören können. Es scheint aber ein guter Geist zu sein. Zumindest kann ich nichts Böses fühlen. 

Yoh nickte zustimmend.

„Mir geht's genauso, Amidamaru." Erklärte er und klopfte probehalber zurück. Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille hinter der Wand, dann verstärkte sich das fremde Klopfsignal wieder. „Aber egal, wer dahinter ist, wir holen ihn raus."

Yoh trat zurück und hob das alte Harusame, Amidamarus Geisterkatana. Sofort war der Samurai bei seinem Herrn und unterstützte ihn mit all seinen Kräften, so wie er das die letzten Monate so oft getan hatte.

Unter ihrer gemeinsamen Macht zerbrachen einige Steine zu Staub, gaben ein großes Loch in der Wand frei, zeigten die Person, die dahinter saß.

„Eliza-san?"

Eliza-san? 

Beide blickten sie verwirrt auf die Krankenschwester, die in einer kleinen Ausbuchtung hockte, die vermutlich zu dem komplizierten Gangsystem gehörte, das durch die meterdicken Mauern des Palastes lief. In den Armen der jungen Frau lag niemand anderes als ihr Herr, ihr Ehemann, ihre Liebe - Doktor Faust VIII.

„Was ist passiert, Eliza-san? Was macht ihr hier?" Yoh steckte das Schwert beiseite und lief hinüber, um ihr zu helfen, den bewusstlosen Mann aus der Mauer zu heben. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an und er konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Er hat ihn seine eigenen Pillen einnehmen lassen und uns dann hier eingesperrt." Schluchzte sie und strich liebevoll durch blonde Haare. „Die Pillen haben keine besonders starke Wirkung, Faust wäre bald aufgewacht, aber..." sie errötete leicht und einige Tränen rannen über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. „... aber ich fürchte mich vor der Dunkelheit. Da habe ich euch gehört und versucht, eure Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken."

Was euch auch gelungen ist. 

Yoh betrachtete Fausts bleiches Gesicht im zuckendem Licht der Fackel und die Gänsehaut verstärkte sich auf seinen Armen. Mit einem Mal war ihm übel.

„Warum seid ihr hier, Eliza-san? Was macht Faust hier?"

„Faust hat sich um eine Patientin gekümmert, aber alles ist schief gegangen. Weil sie zu spät um Hilfe gerufen hat, konnte ihr nicht mehr geholfen werden. Und jetzt ist er da und bringt alles durcheinander." Eliza weinte nun offen und hielt ihren Ehemann schützend fest, so als wollte sie ihn vor einer drohenden Gefahr bewahren.

Yoh fühlte, wie seine Beine nachgaben, und kniete sich vor dem Doktor in den Staub. Er verstand nicht alle Worte, die Eliza ihm gesagt hatte, wohl aber, dass Faust versucht hatte, eine Person zu heilen und dass diese Person die Krankheit wohl nicht überlebte.

„Ist diese Patientin Tao Jun gewesen?"

Eliza zögerte und streichelte Fausts Wange. Der junge Mann bewegte sich noch immer nicht, seine Medizin schien wirklich ausgezeichnet zu wirken.

„Eliza-san?"

„Hai." Schließlich hob sie ihren Kopf und nickte dankend, als Yoh ihr geistesabwesend ein Taschentuch reichte. „Tao-san rief vor etwa einem Monat nach Faust, aber da war der Krebs schon zu weit fortgeschritten. Das einzige, was mein Mann noch für sie tun konnte, war, ihren Lebensabend so schmerzfrei wie möglich zu gestalten."

Die Pflanze!

Yoh fühlte sich, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen fortgezogen, aber anstelle in eine Fallgrube zu fallen, ähnlich wie Horo Horo, war ihm, als würde er in ein unendlich tiefes Loch gesogen, das ihn nie mehr hergeben würden.

Die vertrocknete Aster!

„Wie geht es Tao Jun jetzt?" drängte er Eliza und kam schwankend auf seine Beine. Ihm war schwindelig, denn mit einem Mal wusste er, dass sich all seine Ängste, all seine geheimsten Alpträume bewahrheiteten hatten. Ren war nach Hause gekommen und hatte seine Schwester im Sterben vorgefunden. Yoh konnte nur erahnen, wie sich sein chinesischer Freund nun fühlen musste. Verdammt, er musste zu ihm, ihn beistehen!

Deswegen war er ja schließlich nach China gekommen.

„Sie ist letzte Nacht gestorben." Schluchzte Eliza traurig. „Daraufhin ist er wütend geworden und hat uns hier eingesperrt." Die junge Frau blickte direkt in Yohs Augen und er konnte in den ihrigen Angst und Schrecken sehen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er ihren Tod so ohne Weiteres akzeptieren wird."

„Wer?" fragte Yoh, obwohl er die Antwort schon längst wusste.

„Tao Ren, ihr Bruder."

Jun ist tot.

Und Ren wusste von nichts.

Oh Gott...

Yoh sah schon von Weitem, dass ein Bann über der massiven Tür lag, die ihm Zugang zu den Ballsaal verschaffen würde. Niemand sollte in den Saal eindringen können.

Niemand soll entkommen...

Der junge Japaner zögerte nicht einen Moment. Wild entschlossen rannte er auf das Portal, das etwa doppelt so hoch wie er war, zu und hob Harusame. Der Bann hielt ihm stand, zumindest für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann spürte Yoh, wie die Kraft aus dem Holz wich, sich seinem Angriff beugte, dann brach der junge Japaner auch schon durch. Splitter wirbelten durch die Luft, aber Yoh bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Er stolperte einige Schritte in den Saal und das erste, was er wahrnahm, waren die tausend Lichter, die überall zu stehen schienen. Ein wahres Flammenmeer begrüßte ihn und geblendet kniff er seine Augen zusammen, hielt sich schützend seinen rechten Arm und Harusame vor das Gesicht.

Was ist hier los?

Dann hörte er auch die leise Musik, sah all die Diener, die mit großen Platten in ihren kalten Händen umhereilten. Yohs Magen drehte sich einmal um die eigenen Achse, als der Junge all das Fleisch und das andere Essen sah, das auf reinem Silber serviert wurde. Mahlzeiten, die der junge Japaner plötzlich einfach als nur ekelig empfand.

Was wird hier gespielt?

Yoh schluckte hart und trat einige Schritte in Richtung Saalmitte. Holz knirschte unter seinen Füßen und er stieß einige Kerzen um, die sofort erloschen. Amidamaru, der seinem Herrn folgte, schien genauso verwirrt zu sein.

Kerzenlicht, Musik, gutes Essen, Silberbesteck.

Yoh wurde noch schlechter und seine Hand, die noch immer das Katana schützend vor seinem Oberkörper hielt, begann, leicht zu zittern.

Feier?

Das ist eine Feier?

Was wird hier denn gefeiert?

Doch wohl kaum Juns Tod...

Yoh ging sofort in Angriffsstellung über, als sich von der großen Tafel, die in der Mitte des Saales und des Kerzenmeeres stand, eine Gestalt erhob. Zuerst konnten Yohs geblendete Augen nur einen Schatten erkennen, dann aber wusste er, wer vor ihm stand. Eine golden glänzende Klinge gab ihm den entscheidenden Hinweis.

„Ren?" Yoh blinzelte, aber außer einem schwarzen Umhang konnte er nichts von seinem chinesischen Freund sehen. Tief hatte sich dieser die Kapuze in sein Gesicht gezogen, auch blieb sein restlicher Körper unter schweren Samt verborgen. Lediglich die Sense funkelte im Kerzenschein.

Er ist am Leben!

Yoh lächelte erleichtert, als er den jungen Schamanen vor sich stehen sah. Niemand anderes war erlaubt, die Sense zu halten oder gar zu benutzen, es konnte nur Ren sein, der ihn schweigend anstarrte.

Gott sei Dank!

Als Yoh in Elizas erschrockenes Gesicht gesehen hatte, hatte er befürchtete, dass sich der junge Chinese etwas antun würde. Immerhin hatte er gerade seine Schwester, den kostbarsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren, und Ren hatte schon immer zu sehr drastischen Maßnahmen tendiert. Yoh wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, sollte Anna etwas zu stoßen. Allein der Gedanken an diese Möglichkeit erschuf einen eisigen Klumpen in seinem Magen, der ihn zu verzehren drohte.

Wie musste sich da erst Ren fühlen?

„Ren?" Yoh senkte sein Schwert und trat auf die Gestalt zu, entschlossen, dem Freund in seinem Kummer beizustehen. Aber anstelle auf einen verzweifelten Chinesen traf der junge Japaner lediglich auf die golden glänzende Sense, die jedoch an Yoh vorbei auf die zerbrochene Tür zeigte.

„Das wirst du mir bezahlen, Asakura Yoh." Rens Stimme war tief, seltsam ruhig. Die Sense schwebte scheinbar schwerelos neben Yohs Kopf. „Wird dich ‚ne schöne Stange Geld kosten, diese Tür war antik und damit praktisch unbezahlbar."

Yohs Nackenhaare richteten sich auf, als Ren seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und schallend lachte. Von einen auf den nächsten Augenblick verstummte der junge Chinese wieder und Yoh fühlte einen eisigen Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Nimm diesen Schneeidioten mit und geh, Asakura Yoh. Du bist nicht eingeladen." Sagte Ren in einer gefühllosen Stimme, die Yoh schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, seit einem Jahr nicht mehr.

Also geht es Horo-kun gut.

Yoh steckte seinen Katana fort und schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. Dem jungen Ainu mochte nichts zugestoßen sein, aber Ren brauchte ihre Hilfe. Egal, was der junge Chinese in seiner unendlichen Trauer auch glaubte, Yoh würde ihn nicht allein lassen!

„Was wird hier gespielt, Ren?" fragte er leise und streckte seine Hand nach dem Freund aus. Ren sprang darauf hin etliche Meter zurück, zertrat nicht einmal eine Kerze, als er den Boden wieder berührte. Für einen Augenblick schien sein ganzer Körper golden zu glänzen, bevor sich das Leuchten wieder auf die Sense konzentrierte.

„Es handelt sich hierbei um ein Familienfest, zu dem du nicht eingeladen wurdest. Also verschwinde von hier!"

Ein Familienfest?

Yoh sah sich kurz um, aber der Tisch schien leer zu sein, bis auf die Speisen, die sich unberührt in die Höhe stapelten. Vielleicht wurden sie für ein Fest zubereitete, aber es schien niemand da zu sein, der sie aß.

Ein Familienfest?

Mit welcher Familie denn?

„Ist dein Vater wieder zurück gekommen? Hat er all das..."

„Mein Vater wird nie mehr zurück kehren, das weißt du genau!" Ren hustete und stützte sich hart auf seine Sense, eine Bewegung, die Yoh alarmierte. „Ich feiere dieses Fest nur meiner Schwester zu Ehren!"

Nani?

Ist das hier eine Beerdigung?

Yoh riss seine Augen auf, aber er konnte nirgendwo einen Sarg erkennen, der darauf hindeutete, dass Ren seine Schwester mit dieser schauerlichen Feier zu Grabe tragen wollte. Um ihr dann selbst zu folgen...

Yoh wusste nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kam, aber er wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Ren brauchte seine Schwester, würde mit Sicherheit eine große Dummheit begehen, wenn er sie nicht mehr um sich wusste.

„Ich habe Faust gefunden." Erklärte der junge Japaner und hangelte sich zwischen den brennenden Kerzen hindurch, konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass er ab und an doch eine zertrat. Der Chinese stand unbeweglich ihm gegenüber, sein Umhang verschluckte die Gestalt des Jungen vollkommen, bewegte sich leicht, obwohl kein Wind zu spüren war. Auch schienen die Flammen dem Samt nichts anhaben zu können.

„Dieser Nichtsnutz von einem Arzt ist noch nicht verschwunden? Dabei braucht er doch nur den Gang hinunter zu laufen und ist im Freien." Höhnte Ren und hustete erneut. „Der soll ja nach Japan zurück kehren. Quacksalber!"

„Ich habe von deiner Schwester gehört." Yoh hatte Ren fast erreicht, aber bevor er seine Hand heben und dessen freien Arm berühren konnte, wirbelte der junge Chinese plötzlich herum und bevor es sich Yoh versah, landete er an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, zerbrach mehrere Kerzen unter seinem Rücken, als er fiel. Wie durch ein Wunder setzte er sich dabei nicht selbst in Brand.

Bist du in Ordnung, Yoh-dono? Amidamaru schwebte schützend zwischen seinem Herrn und der ganz in Schwarz gehüllten Gestalt.

„Ich schon, Amidamaru. Ich schon..." Yoh kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er sich aufrichtete, bis er saß. Sein Rücken schmerzte von dem Aufprall und er fragte sich benommen, warum der junge Chinese ihn ohne Vorwarnung angegriffen hatte. So etwas Unfaires hätte er noch vor einem Jahr getan, aber sie waren doch Freunde! Selbst in Amerika, als sie ihren letzten Kampf austrugen, forderte ihn Ren zu einem fairen Duell heraus, hätte ihn niemals so plötzlich, so hinterhältig von sich geschleudert.

Kein Blut...

Yoh hob seine Hand und befühlte sein Gesicht. Es wäre dem jungen Chinesen ein Leichtes gewesen, ihn mit seiner Sense zu verletzen oder ihn gar zu enthaupten, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Statt dessen stand Ren wieder bewegungslos an seinem Platz und schien zu ihm hinüber zu starren. Seine gelben Augen lagen in tiefen Schatten, Yoh hätte sie jetzt gern gesehen, um ihn besser einschätzen zu können.

Jeder reagiert in seiner Trauer anders.

Anna würde das halbe Haus in Schutt und Asche legen, damit sie es wieder aufbauen könnte.

Manta würde seinen Computer neu installieren.

Ich würde...

Yoh schluckte hart und seine rechte Hand wanderte wie von selbst unter seine Jacke und schloss sich um ein kleines Gerät, das er ohne viel zu Überlegen einfach mitgenommen hatte.

Ich würde einfach nur wie gelähmt sein.

Und Ren schien seine Trauer einfach zu ignorieren, so wie er den Tod seiner Schwester missachtete, indem er für sie ein großes Fest veranstaltete.

„Ich habe von Eliza gehört, was deiner Schwester passiert ist. Es tut mir leid, Ren." Yoh zog sich an der Wand empor, bis er wieder stand, und zog sein Schwert. Wenn Ren einen Zweikampf wollte, um seinen Zorn über den Tod seiner Schwester besser beherrschen zu können, so würde er bereit sein. So wie er immer für ihn da sein würde.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ren." Yoh meinte jedes einzelne Wort, konnte Rens Schmerz sehr gut nachempfinden.

„Ich verstehe dein sinnloses Gebrabbel nicht, Asakura Yoh." Noch immer lag Rens Gesicht in tiefen Schatten, aber der junge Japaner konnte das Grinsen dennoch sehen, spürte den Wahnsinn dahinter. „Meiner Schwester geht es ausgezeichnet. Dieser Quacksalber hat einfach keine Ahnung, das ist alles!"

Ren trat zur Seite und die Kapuze drehte sich erwartungsvoll Richtung Tisch. Yohs öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber jeglicher Ton erstarb in seiner Kehle, als er die junge Frau sah, die sich langsam von einem Sessel erhob. Da sie mit ihrem Rücken zur Tür gesessen hatte, hatte Yoh sie erst nicht wahrnehmen können. Dafür sah er sie nun umso deutlicher.

Nani...

Harusame fiel klirrend auf den harten Steinfußboden, als Yoh vergaß, dass er es weiterhin festhalten musste. Seine braunen Augen weiteten sich und Entsetzen überzog sein Gesicht, dem jegliches Blut entzogen wurde.

„Jun ging es noch nie so gut wie heute, nicht wahr, Schwesterherz?" Ren streckte seine freie Hand der jungen Frau entgegen, die diese ergriff und scheinbar schwerelos zu ihm hinüber glitt. Blaue Augen waren starr ins Leere gerichtet, die Brust hob und senkte sich nicht. Totenblässe lag auf schneeweißer Haut. Tao Jun trug ein elegantes, enganliegendes Abendkleid, das aus grüner Seide bestand. Eine Kette hing um ihren zierlichen Hals, zog automatisch Yohs Blicke auf sich.

„Heute feiern wir meine Rückkehr, zu der du nicht eingeladen wurdest, Asakura Yoh, also verschwinde endlich! Ich will mit meiner Schwester allein sein!"

Yoh hörte kaum die harten Worte des jungen Chinesen. Seine Augen waren nur auf den Anhänger geheftet, den Tao Jun um ihren Hals trug. Er bestand jedoch nicht aus einem Diamanten oder einem anderen Edelstein. Er bestand aus einem einfachen Stück Papier, auf dem alte chinesische Runen geschrieben standen.

Ein Zauberspruch.

Yoh bedeckte seinen Mund mit seiner rechten Hand und schluckte hart, um den üblen Geschmack zu vertreiben, der sich plötzlich in seinem Mund breit machte.

Der Zauberspruch eines Totenbeschwörers.

Yoh sank zurück auf seine Knie und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, während Ren seine Schwester zu sich zog, seinen freien Arm um ihre Hüften legte und sich vertrauensvoll an sie schmiegte. Die junge Frau reagierte nicht, starrte weiterhin ausdruckslos vor sich hin, blinzelte in all der Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal.

„Niemand wird uns mehr trennen können, Schwesterherz." Murmelte der mächtige Erbe der Tao Dynastie und gelbe Augen schienen hinter der Kapuze zu glühen.

Ren...

Yoh holte tief Luft, aber das Entsetzen schien seinen Körper gelähmt zu haben, er konnte sich einfach nicht erheben und hinüber zu dem Geschwisterpaar gehen, das sich im Leben schon sehr nah gestanden hatte. Das nicht einmal der Tod zu trennen vermochte.

Ren, was hast du nur getan?

Tränen brannten in Yohs Augen und er spürte, dass Amidamaru, der über ihm schwebte, nicht minder schockiert war.

Tao Ren hatte aus seiner Schwester seinen Haupt-Kyonshi gemacht.

Ganz langsam glitt Horo Horo aus den Tiefen seines wunderschönen Schlafes an die Oberfläche. Gerade noch hatte er vor einem großen Teller voller Reisbällchen gesessen und so viel gegessen, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Oh, wie köstlich die Reisbällchen doch gewesen waren!

Deshalb benötigte er mehrere Anläufe, bevor er begriff, dass das Essen zusammen mit dem Traum verschwunden war und er sich in einem weichen Bett befand. Wie er hier her gekommen war, wusste er nicht, aber es war ihm egal, als er sich die Decke über den Kopf zog und sich auf der warmen Matratze umdrehte.

Hier ist's gemütlich!

Horo Horo lächelte vor sich hin, als er nach Kororo griff und sie zu sich ziehen wollte. Statt dem kleinen Naturgeist hielt er aber etwas anderes in der Hand. Etwas Kaltes, das nicht nachgeben wollte, egal, wie heftig er daran zog.

Nani?

Der junge Ainu öffnete seine Augen und schrie erschrocken auf, als er die Hand sah, die er in seinen Fingern hielt. Eine eisige Hand, aus der schon vor langer Zeit jegliches Leben entwischen zu sein schien.

„IGITT!" kreischte der Junge und strampelte heftig um sich, wobei er die Decke nur noch kräftiger um seine stampfenden Beine wickelte. „Hilfe!"

Das ist ein Toter!

Panik ergriff von ihm Besitz und abwehrend ruderte er mit seinen Armen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er wollte nur fort von der Leiche. Nur fort!

Mit einem weiteren Schrei verlor er seinen Halt und landete auf dem harten Steinfußboden. Da war auch Kororo wieder an seiner Seite, setzte sich auf seine Schulter und rieb ihren Kopf beruhigend an dem seinem, gab dabei tröstende Geräusche von sich. Obwohl Horo Horo am liebsten aufgesprungen und laut brüllend durch den Palast gerannt wäre, besann er sich auf seine kleine Pokkuru, die ihn schon immer beschützt hatte. Ihr jetziges Verhalten zeigte ihm, dass ihm von dem Toten keine Gefahr drohte.

Was soll das?

Horo Horo schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und genoss Kororos besänftigende Anwesenheit, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und entschlossen zu der Leiche empor blickte, die nun quer über dem Bett lag.

Wieso wach ich neben einem Toten auf?

Horo Horo stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf und beugte sich über die leblose Gestalt. Obwohl es mittlerweile stockfinstere Nacht geworden war und dichte Wolken den Mond verdeckten, konnte der junge Ainu genug erkennen, um zu wissen, wer vor ihm auf der weichen Matratze lag.

„Li Pailong?" wisperte Horo Horo und ballte seine Fäuste. Ja, er hatte immer gewusst, dass der ständige Begleiter Tao Juns ein Zombie gewesen war, aber da Jun ihm seinen freien Willen ließ, war Horo Horo der ehemalige Kunfu-Kämpfer nie wie ein Untoter vorgekommen. Nein, er hatte einfach wie ein guter Freund auf ihn gewirkt, wie eben auch Kororo oder Amidamaru oder Bason.

Bason...

Horo Horo riss seinen Mund auf, aber nichts als ein erstauntes Häh? entwich seinen durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken. Der junge Ainu streckte seine Hände aus und umschloss mit eisigen Fingern eine Totentafel, die neben dem leblosen Li Pailong lag, scheinbar achtlos weggeworfen worden war.

Was geht hier vor?

Horo Horo konnte die chinesischen Schriftzeichen nicht entziffern, die den schwarzen Stein zierten, aber er brauchte der fremden Sprache gar nicht mächtig zu sein, um zu wissen, dass er Basons Totentafel in den Händen hielt, und dass der Geist höchstwahrscheinlich darin eingesperrt war.

Das kann nur Ren ihm angetan haben.

Der junge Ainu drehte die Tafel in seinen Händen hin und her und sah verwirrt in Kororos Gesicht. Die Pokkuru schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und kuschelte sich an seinen Hals. Sie verstand all die Vorkommnisse nicht nur, sie machten ihr sogar Angst. Unsagbare Angst, die sich langsam auch auf den Jungen übertrug.

Ren hat also Bason in seine Totentafel verbannt.

Horo Horo ließ die Tafel in die Taschen seiner Winterjacke gleiten, wünschte sich auf einmal, an einem ganz anderen Ort zu sein. Ja, er wollte zurück zu seiner Schwester, in sein Heimatdorf, wo er sich sicher fühlte. Sicher vor diesem seltsamen Ort mit all den Toten und den Fallgruben und...

Das Verließ!

Wie bin ich da hinaus gekommen?

Horo Horo setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Fußboden und nahm sein Kinn in seine Hand. Dies war eine typische Haltung, die er immer einnahm, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte. Dass von Li Pailong keine Gefahr ausging, das wusste er. Der Zombie war immer nett zu ihm gewesen, selbst als er noch seine Seele besessen hatte.

Ich war in der Zelle, der Fels versperrte den Ausweg. Genau.

Dennoch, wie war ihm die Flucht gelungen? Die Flucht aus einem Raum ohne Ausgang? Hatte Yoh ihm geholfen? Wenn ja, wo war er dann?

Verschwinde einfach, ok? Ich will mit meiner Schwester allein sein! Die tiefe Stimme schnitt durch seine suchenden Gedanken, brachte mit einem Schlag alle Erinnerungen zurück. Verschwommene Erinnerungen, die ihm kaum wirklicher erschienen als der Reisbällchentraum, die jedoch wahr sein mussten, erklärten sie allein seine jetzige Lage.

Also hat mich Ren aus dem Verließ geholt und hier her gebracht. Wieso ist er dann nicht da? Wo ist er?

Horo Horo biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zuckte zusammen, als sein Daumen schmerzte, mit dem er gerade seine müden Augen massierte. Ruckartig zog er seine Hand zurück und starrte verwirrt auf den schwarzen Samt, der um seinen Finger gewickelt war.

Ach ja, ich hatte mich ja verletzt und geblutet.

Geblutet.

Im nächsten Augenblick sprang Horo Horo so rasch auf seine Füße, dass Kororo beinahe von seiner Schulter gefallen wäre. Er missachtete jedoch ihren ängstlichen Protest, als er die Totentafel wieder aus seiner Tasche zog und zwischen ihr und dem leblosen Untoten hin und her schaute.

Li Pailong ist Tao Juns Haupt-Kyonshi gewesen. Er kann nur in dieser Welt existieren, solange sie ihm ihre Macht gibt. Ohne ihre Gabe würde er zurück ins Reich der Toten kehren, wo er hin gehört.

Horo Horo wusste all dies über Untote, da seine Schwester es für nötig gehalten hatte, dass er als zukünftiger Shaman King auch fremde Geistererscheinungen und Kräfte außerhalb des Schamanenzirkels kannte.

Tao Jun hätte Li Pailong niemals so aufgegeben, er war mehr für sie gewesen als nur ein Zombie, er war ihr Freund gewesen, so wie Kororo meine beste Freundin ist!

Geblutet...

Ren hat geblutet.

Der junge Ainu verstand plötzlich all die Teile des Puzzles: Warum die Aster vertrocknet war, warum Li Pailong leblos auf dem Bett lag, warum Bason in seine Totentafel eingesperrt wurde. Und warum Ren in dem dunklen Verließ warmes Blut über die Schläfen gelaufen war.

Oh nein...

Laut krachte die Tür gegen die Mauer, als Horo Horo aus dem einsamen Schlafzimmer stürmte, blindlings die Gänge entlang rannte, in ängstlicher Hoffnung, dass er den Erben der chinesischen Dynastie bald fand, und dass er sich geirrt hatte.

Wo bin ich? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Warum bin ich hier?

Ein seltsamer Nebel umgibt mich, aber ich fürchte mich nicht vor ihm. Nein, er ist nicht kalt und nass, wie ich das in meiner Heimat so oft erlebt habe, früh am morgen, wenn ich aufstehen und mich um meine Verpflichtungen habe kümmern müssen, die ich doch so sehr verabscheute...

Dieser Nebel ist warm und umhüllt mich wie ein schützender Mantel, unter dem mir nichts geschehen kann, unter dem ich endlich frei sein werde.

Eine Gestalt kommt auf mich zu. Ich kenne sie, obwohl ich mich nicht an sie erinnern kann. Doch, ich muss sie kennen, denn das würde erklären, warum mein Herz so freudig zu schlagen beginnt. Sie war mein ganzes Leben an meiner Seite und ich weiß, wenn sie da ist, wird alles gut.

Alles gut? Ist es das denn nicht immer gewesen, trotz meines fordernden Vaters, trotz dem Druck der alten Traditionen?

Gerade will ich mich erheben, will zu der Gestalt laufen und mit ihr lachen, wie ich das schon immer getan habe, da schnellt plötzlich aus dem Nebel vor mir eine Hand und hält mich fest, hält mich zurück.

Wie...

Als die Hand mich nicht los lässt, greife ich hinein in das Graue Nichts, wundere mich nicht einmal, woher dieser Mut stammt. Es könnte sich ja auch um Dämonen, um böse Geister handeln, die es in den Bergen meiner Urahnen zuhauf gab, da mein Vater sie einlud, viele von ihnen sogar erschuf. Aber anstelle eines grausamen Geistes ziehe ich einen kleinen Jungen hervor. Gelbe Augen schauen mich groß an, Tränen rinnen ungehindert über bleiche Wangen. Die kleine Hand zittert in der meinen und obwohl ich sein Schluchzen nicht höre, weiß ich, dass es kläglich klingt.

Mein kleiner Fratz!

Gütig lächle ich und ziehe ihn ganz fest in meine Arme. Er ist wieder drei Jahre alt, genau das Alter, in dem ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Damals hat er mich beschimpft, getreten und mehr als einmal mit seinem Dolch bedroht, nun aber kuschelt er sich fest an mich, versucht, ganz auf meinen Schoß zu kriechen. Wie ein Welpe, oder eben ein ganz kleiner Junge, der Angst vor den lauten Gewittern hat.

Hab keine Angst.

Liebevoll drücke ich ihn an mich und wiege ihn wie ein Baby, zerwuschle ihm seine rabenschwarzen Haare.

Nein, bei mir braucht er keine Angst zu haben, denn ich werde ihn mein ganzes Leben lang beschützen.

„Ren..." Yoh wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder schreien sollte, deshalb blieb er einfach nur starr stehen und betrachtete das Geschwisterpaar voller Entsetzen, sah einer wunderschönen jungen Frau zu, die ausdruckslos vor sich hin starrte, noch nicht einmal den Arm hob, als sich ihr kleiner Bruder an ihre Schulter schmiegte. Yoh kannte Jun, sie hatte ihren Bruder über alles geliebt, und zwar für den Jungen, der er war und nicht für den Erben, der er in den Augen seiner Familie hatte sein sollen. Wenn sie noch am Leben gewesen wäre, hätte sie seine Zärtlichkeiten erwidert, hätte ihn seine Frisur zerwühlt, so wie sie das schon so oft getan hatte und dafür ein unverständliches Gemurmel, aber auch ein beschämtes Lächeln von Ren geerntet. Nun aber reagierte sie überhaupt nicht mehr, war wirklich nichts anderes mehr als ein Kyonshi, ein gefrorener Körper, der keine Gefühle mehr besaß, keine Seele.

Sie ist nicht mehr wirklich Tao Jun, sie ist nur noch ein leeres Gefäß...

Yoh schluckte, als Ren seine Schwester wieder los ließ und auf ihn zu trat. Die Sense leuchtete golden und der junge Japaner begriff, dass der Junge vor ihm seine magischen Kräfte nicht mehr aus dem chinesischen Krieger, sondern ganz allein aus der Sense und der dunklen Magie seiner Vorfahren bezog. So, wie das sein Vater immer für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Ein Erbe, das Ren vor einem Jahr ablehnte, da er das Gute im Menschen und die Liebe in sich selbst erkannte.

Für seine Schwester schien er aber all diese Vorsätze über Bord geworfen zu haben.

„Ren..."

„Du siehst also, du bist hier unerwünscht, Asakura Yoh. Also verschwinde! Nimm deine Verbündeten mit und komm niemals wieder zurück!"

Rens tiefe Stimme klang hohl in Yohs Ohren. Sein Blick schweifte zwischen der jungen Frau, die bewegungslos in der Mitte des Saales stehen geblieben war, und dem verhüllten Freund vor sich hin und her.

Auch wenn er es anders sieht, er braucht unsere Hilfe.

Yoh schluckte und bückte sich langsam, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde von der dunklen Kapuze fort zu schauen, und hob sein Katana wieder auf. Sofort spürte er, wie Amidamarus Stärke auch in seinen Körper floss. Sollte es zu einem Zweikampf kommen, so war der Geist bereit, seinen Herrn bis zum Äußersten zu unterstützen. Beide wussten sie, dass das auch nötig war, denn Ren würde heute sogar über seine Grenzen hinaus gehen, um seine Schwester zu retten. Um Jun zu retten, die schon längst in das Reich der Toten übergegangen war.

Er braucht unsere Hilfe, auch wenn er das noch nicht einsieht.

Yoh spreizte seine Beine, beugte sich leicht vor und hielt das Schwert abwehrend vor sein Gesicht. Noch einmal würde er sich nicht gegen die nächste Wand schleudern lassen, jetzt war er vorbereitet.

Ich lass ihn mit dieser Bürde nicht allein!

„Verschwinde endlich und wage es nicht, mich heraus zu fordern!" Die Sense verharrte nur wenige Millimeter vor Harusame, zitterte leicht.

„Glaubst du etwa, du würdest mich so einfach loswerden? Immerhin bin ich dein Freund! Und ich lass dich am Todestag deiner Schwester mit Sicherheit nicht in diesem gruseligen Gemäuer hier zurück!" Yoh sprang zur Seite, als Ren ohne Vorwarnung zuschlug. Einige Kerzen erloschen unter der Wucht der Sense, tiefe Risse zeigten sich in der Wand, an der Yoh noch vor wenigen Minuten gelehnt hatte. Der gesamte Palast erzitterte, dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Die liebliche Musik wirkte fehl am Platz, sogar für Yohs Geschmack. Aber er ignorierte sie, als er die schwarze Gestalt betrachtete, die sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte. Sie wirkte unwirklich inmitten dem Meer aus Kerzen um sich herum. Gelbe Augen blitzten voller Hass, aber auch voller Trauer.

„Rede keinen Unsinn! Meine Schwester ist nicht tot!" Mit der Sense zeigte der junge Chinese hinter sich, deutete direkt auf die junge Frau, die sich, seitdem er von ihrer Seite gegangen war, nicht im Geringsten bewegt hatte. Ihr Arm war noch immer seltsam abgewinkelt, als würde sie jemanden sanft an sich drücken. Ihre Augen blickten ins Leere, den Kopf hielt sie leicht geneigt.

Yoh tat dieser Anblick weh, selig wie auch körperlich. Er biss hart seine Zähne aufeinander und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Auch er hatte Tao Jun kennen und schätzen gelernt. Sie liebte ihren Bruder aufrichtig und war sehr besorgt um ihn gewesen, als er sich Yoh und seinen Freuden anschloss, um nach Amerika zu gehen und dort an dem Shaman Fight teilzunehmen. Sie hatte mit Yoh ein langes Gespräch geführt, hatte ihm schonungslos all die Einzelheiten über ihre Eltern und Rens Erbe erzählt, denn sie wollte, dass er genau wusste, wen er da in seinem Team und in seinem Herzen aufnahm. Sie hatte damit ihrem Bruder nicht schaden, sondern ihn nur vor Enttäuschungen schützen wollen.

„Meine Schwester ist nicht tot!"

Ja, sie war immer für ihren Bruder da gewesen, hatte ihn vor allen Widrigkeiten der kalten Welt beschützen wollen: Vor ihren Eltern und vor falschen Freunden. Umso erfreuter war sie gewesen, als sie erkannte, dass Yoh und die anderen es ernst gemeint hatten mit ihrer angebotenen Freundschaft.

„Meine Schwester ist nicht tot!"

Tao Jun hatte ihren Bruder vergöttert. Einen kleinen Bruder, der sie nun nicht gehen ließ, aus ihr einen Untoten machte und ein bizarres Fest ihr zu Ehren abhielt.

„Meine Schwester ist nicht tot!"

Ren wirbelte die Sense durch die Luft, bis die Klinge schließlich wieder direkt auf den jungen Japaner gerichtet war. Yoh konnte für einen Augenblick einen Blick unter den schwarzen Umhang werfen und glaubte auch, wirklich Rens Gestalt darunter erkennen zu können. Nur verwirrte ihn, dass der Junge rote Kleidung trug. Ren hatte doch sonst jegliche andere Farbe außer Schwarz oder dem violetten Oberteil abgelehnt, das er auch nur deshalb geduldet hatte, weil Jun es ihm genäht hatte.

Yoh brach seine Überlegungen jedoch ab, als er blitzschnell reagieren musste. Amidamaru und Harusame wehrten jeden einzelnen Schlag ab, aber Yoh spürte, dass sich Ren heute nicht zurück halten würde, wie damals bei ihrem ersten wirklichen Kampf während dem Vorentscheid zum Shaman Fight. Damals war Ren bereit gewesen, seinen Gegner zu töten. Vermutlich würde er auch heute nicht davor zurück schrecken.

„Jun!"

Metall schlug auf Metall.

„Ist!"

Beide Jungen sprangen in die Höhe, die Klingen ihrer Waffen trafen sich zwischen ihnen.

„Nicht!"

Ren landete auf beiden Beinen, während Yoh über einige Kerzen stolperte, sich nur mühsam aufrecht halten konnte. Er atmete schwer und wunderte sich, dass er bei dem jungen Chinesen kein Zeichen der Müdigkeit fand. Gewiss war Ren, genauso wie sie auch, sofort vom Flughafen zu seiner Schwester geeilt. Yoh konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Junge sich nach dem Tod Juns auch nur eine Minute Schlaf gegönnt hatte. Er musste doch genauso müde, genauso erschöpft wie er sein, oder?

„TOT!"

Offensichtlich nicht.

Geht's dir gut, Yoh-dono? 

Yoh nickte seinem besorgten Geist nur zu und wehrte den nächsten Schlag ab. Ren war während des Shaman Fights ebenfalls sehr stark geworden, und seine Verzweiflung und unbändige Wut schienen seine Kräfte noch zu verstärken. Yoh spürte, wie er einige Meter über den Boden geschoben wurde, obwohl es ihm gelang, gegen die Sense anzukommen.

„Ren..." versuchte er erneut, zu dem Freund durchzudringen. „Ren, deine Schwester wird..."

„Lass uns beide einfach in Ruhe!" Der junge Chinese ließ ihn nicht einmal ausreden. Erneut fuhr die Sense auf Harusame herab und erneut konnte der Geist seinen Herrn gerade so vor der Katastrophe bewahren.

„Hau ab!"

Ein letzter Schlag, der Yoh endgültig auf die Knie zwang. Für einen Moment verharrten die beiden Jungen in dieser Haltung, Metall auf Metall liegen. Yoh konnte Rens gehetzten Atem hören, wusste, dass sein Freund genauso erschöpft wie er selbst war. Für einen Augenblick glaubte der Japaner, ein Schluchzen zu hören, dann aber trennte sich der Chinese bereits wieder von ihm. Aber er schlug nicht erneut zu, wie das Yoh erwartet hatte. Statt dessen drehte sich Ren um und schritt langsam zu seiner Schwester zurück, um erneut ihre eisige Hand zu ergreifen.

„Geh einfach, Yoh-kun. Das hier ist eine Familienangelegenheit." Seine Stimme klang leise, wie aus weiter Ferne. Auf Yoh wirkte sie erschöpft, resignierend.

Nein!

„Nein." Yoh schüttelte seinen Kopf und zwang sich auf seine wackeligen Beine. Hart stützte er sich auf Harusame auf. „Glaubst du etwa, ich lass dich hier zurück?" fragte er laut, erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort. „Du hast Jun zu deinem Haupt-Kyonshi gemacht." Yoh schluckte hart und zwei Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. „Das wird sie nicht zurück bringen, Ren. Sie wird von all dem nichts merken... und dich wird es zerstören."

Die dunkle Gestalt ließ von der jungen Frau ab und wirbelte herum. Yoh konnte die gelben Augen unter der Kapuze blitzen sehen, die ihn förmlich zu durchbohren schienen.

„Sei still!"

„Kannst du so leben, Ren? Kannst du mit ihrem Leichnam leben? Mit dem Körper deiner Schwester, dessen Seele schon längst entschwunden ist?" Yoh zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als die Sense an seinem Kopf vorbei geworfen wurde, hinter ihm zitternd in der Wand stecken blieb. Sie hinterließ eine kleine Wunde auf Yohs Wange, wo sich das warme Blut mit seinen heißen Tränen mischte.

„Du wirst das seelisch nicht verkraften, Ren, ich könnte das auch nicht." Der junge Japaner schloss für einen Moment seine brennenden Augen, schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Lass sie gehen, Ren, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt. Es..."

„HALT DEINE KLAPPE!"

Yoh fiel widerstandslos zur Seite, als ihn eine Faust im Gesicht traf. Es tat nicht einmal weh, denn er wusste, dass dieser Schmerz nichtig war im Vergleich zu der Pein, die in seinem und die auch in Rens Herz wütete.

„Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass du..."

„HALT ENDLICH DEINE KLAPPE UND VERSCHWINDE!"

Rens Schatten thronte bedrohlich über dem jungen Japaner. Er hatte beide Fäuste geballt und atmete schwer. Wieso konnte dieser Idiot nicht einfach gehen, so wie er das von ihm verlangte? Ja, er war der Erbe der Tao Dynastie, aber anders als seine Urahnen wollte er seinen Freunden nicht weh tun, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten. Oder zumindest den Menschen, die er einmal seine Freunde genannt hatte. Er wolle einfach nur, dass Asakura Yoh ging und Horo Horo und Faust mit sich nahm. Sie sollten nie wieder kommen, sondern ihn und seine Schwester in Ruhe lassen. Einfach nur in Ruhe lassen. War das denn zu viel verlangt!

Ich will doch nur mit Jun allein sein.

Glücklich sein.

So wie damals...

Eisiger Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper wie ein Blitz und Ren stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Seine linke Hand wanderte automatisch zu seinem Bauch, während seine rechte nach der Sense griff. Hoffentlich hatte sein Wurf den richtigen Eindruck bei Asakura Yoh hinterlassen und der Junge ging endlich!

„Verschwinde..." flüsterte Ren und biss seine Zähne zusammen, als die Pein unerträglich wurde. „Verpiss dich..."

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er seine Waffe endlich ergreifen konnte. Der Schmerz ließ ein wenig nach und er war wieder in der Lage, sich aufzurichten und zurück zu seiner Schwester zu gehen.

Damit wollte er Yoh ignorieren und zur Tagesordnung, sprich, zu dem makaberen Fest übergehen, aber er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

„Ich werde nicht eher gehen, bis ich nicht weiß, dass es dir gut geht." Yoh fuhr sich über die brennenden Augen, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Er schämte sich seiner Tränen nicht, denn sie waren ehrlich. „Und dir kann es gar nicht gut gehen, wenn Jun SO ausschaut! Verdammt, du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass dies eine Lösung ist!"

„Das ist mir scheißegal, was du denkst!" Ren geleitete seine Schwester zurück zu ihrem Sessel und rückte ihren Teller zurecht. Sie erwiderte nichts, sah ihn nicht einmal an. Aber das war ihm egal, solange sie nur bei ihm war. Solange er nicht wieder allein auf dieser Welt sein müsste, ohne Liebe, zu ewiger Einsamkeit verdammt.

Ah!

Seine Beine drohten, unter ihm nachzugeben und er griff in letzter Sekunde nach der Armlehne, um sich auf dieser abzustützen. Die junge Frau reagierte nicht, half ihm nicht, wie das Jun zu ihren Lebenszeiten ohne zu zögern getan hatte, sogar gegen den Willen ihrer versammelten Familie.

Verflucht...

Ren biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis ein metallischer Geschmack seinen Mund füllte. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er Yohs Stimme und ärgerte sich, warum dieser nicht einfach so aufgeben konnte. Andererseits, es wäre sehr untypisch für den jungen Japaner gewesen, ihn hier zurück zu lassen.

Wieso kann ich keine normalen Freunde haben, die mich fallen lassen, wenn ich sie nur kräftig genug beleidige?

Ren holte tief Luft und war froh, dass sein Umhang seinen Körper und besonders seinen Gesichtsausdruck verbarg, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hart seine Sense umklammerte und sich erneut Yoh zuwandte.

„Verschwinde!" zischte er leise. „Das ist meine letzte Warnung!" Es sollte bedrohlich klingen und er hoffte, dass dem auch so war, denn er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Nein, er wollte Asakura Yoh nicht verletzen, geschweigedenn töten. Er wollte doch einfach nur, dass der junge Japaner ging. Er wollte doch einfach nur bei seiner Schwester sein!

„Niemals!" Yoh schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf und wischte sich die Nase an dem Ärmel seiner Winterjacke ab. Für diese Bewegung hätte ihn Anna zu Hause mächtig gerügt, nun aber bemerkte es keine der anwesenden Personen. Amidamaru ging hinter seinem Herrn in Stellung, um ihm sofort zu helfen, sollte der junge Chinese erneut angreifen. Ren tat jedoch nichts dergleichen. Er stand da, einem Schatten gleich, und schien Yoh stumm anzustarren.

Beide Gegner rührten sich nicht und es erschien, als würden sie auf ein unsichtbares Signal warten, um dann wie zwei Panther aufeinander zu zu springen.

Das Signal war jedoch gar nicht so unsichtbar, noch war es besonders leise. In der Gestalt eines aufgeregten Jungen kam es in den Ballsaal gestürmt.

„Ren! Tu das nicht!" schrie Horo Horo und rannte quer durch das Kerzenmeer auf den jungen Chinesen zu. Er zertrat nicht eine einzige, was vielleicht an seinen Naturkräften lag oder einfach an der Geschicklichkeit, die er nur dann an den Tag legte, wenn er unbewusst an mehreren Katastrophen vorbei schlingerte. Kororo hielt sich an seinem Schal fest, kniff ganz fest ihre Augenlider zusammen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst, genauso wie ihr Herr. Das spürten Yoh und Ren, die bereits abgesprungen waren. Etwa einen Meter, bevor sich die Klingen ihrer Waffen wieder getroffen hätten, entschieden sie sich jedoch dagegen und landeten beide schwer atmend auf dem harten Steinfußboden.

„Das wird dich umbringen, Ren!" Horo Horos blaue Augen waren schreckgeweitet. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine chinesische Totentafel.

Nani?

Yoh kniff seine Augen zusammen, konnte aber bei Horo Horos hektischen Bewegungen keine Schriftzeichen erkennen. Dennoch wusste er instinktiv, dass dies Basons Totentafel war, hatte er sie in den letzten Monaten während des Shaman Fights doch oft genug gesehen.

Woher stammt dann seine Macht?

Der junge Japaner starrte die golden schimmernde Sense an und ließ Harusame entgegen Amidamarus offenem Protest zurück in die Scheide gleiten.

Woher, wenn nicht von seinem Geist?

Woher...

„Das darfst du nicht tun, Ren!" Horo Horo hatte die dunkle Gestalt beinahe erreicht, als Rens rechte Hand ohne Vorwarnung in die Höhe schnellte. Der junge Ainu wurde von unsichtbaren Kräften ergriffen und quer durch den Raum geschleudert. Er knallte direkt auf den reich beladenen Tisch und riss mehrere Teller mit sich, als er noch einige Meter weiter rutschte, direkt vor einer jungen Frau liegen blieb, die ihn mit ihren wunderschönen, blauen Augen ausdruckslos anstarrte, dann ihr Weinglas ergriff und ihm blind zuprostete.

Horo Horos Gesicht, das sich noch eben vor Schmerz verzogen hatte, wurde mit einem Mal totenbleich. Er riss seinen Mund auf und streckte seine Hand nach der jungen Frau aus. Vorsichtig berührte er Juns rechte Wange... und zuckte sofort zurück, als er den Tod unter der makellosen Haut spürte.

So kalt!

Der junge Ainu stützte sich hart auf seine Ellenbogen ab und spähte zu der Gestalt hinüber, die langsam, aber unaufhaltsam zu ihn hinüber schritt. Er musste wieder an den leblosen Li Pailong denken und presste die Totentafel des toten Kriegers fester an seinen zitternden Oberkörper. Kororo wimmerte hinter seinem Rücken und begann, eine Schutzmauer aus Eis um sie beide zu errichten.

Er hat es also tatsächlich getan...

Horo Horos Kopf schnellte nach oben und er suchte Yohs Blick. Der junge Japaner wirkte erschöpft, seine linke Wange blutete.

Blut...

„Yoh-kun! Er blutet!" Horo Horo ergriff einen Hühnerschenkel, den er einfror und wie eine Waffe dem langsam näherkommenden Chinesen entgegen hielt. „Er hat mich aus dem Verließ befreit und da hat er geblutet."

Horo Horo sah, wie sich Yohs Augen in Erkenntnis weiteten. Sie beide hatten Manta nur halbherzig in seiner üblichen Gelehrtenrede zugehört. Nun kehrten seine und Annas Worte schlagartig in ihr Gedächtnis zurück.

Ein Schamane kann keine Zaubersprüche von Totenbeschwörern ausüben, es könnte ihn umbringen! 

Es könnte ihn umbringen.

Beide sahen einander kurz an und Monate des gemeinsamen Kämpfens, Wanderns und Lachens ließ sie einander ohne ein weiteres Wort verstehen. Horo Horo hob den eingefrorenen Schenkel und stellte sich damit dem mächtigen Erben.

Er hat geblutet.

„Was denn? Willst du mich hier bekämpfen oder mich füttern?" Ren lachte, aber Horo Horo spürte, dass noch etwas nicht stimmte, abgesehen von der jungen Frau, die ihm erneut ihr Weinglas entgegen hielt, ansonsten jedoch gefühllos vor sich hin starrte.

„Du darfst keine Totenbeschwörersprüche als Schamane anwenden, Ren, das kann deinen Körper zerstören." Das Hühnchen zitterte, als sich Ren der Tafel näherte, liebevoll über Juns Arm streichelte, ihr das Weinglas aus der Hand nahm und schließlich über eisige Finger strich.

„Du scheinst nicht zu wissen, wer ich bin." Flüsterte die Kapuze unheilverkündend und Kororo versteckte sich wimmernd hinter ihrem Herrn. Horo Horo hätte es ihr gern gleich getan, doch er wusste, wie ernst die Lage war, wenn er jetzt seiner Angst nach gab, würde er Tao Ren verlieren. Er mochte ein arroganter Schnösel sein, der immer mürrisch drein schaute und beleidigende Sprüche klopfte, aber er war immer noch ein Freund. Selbst wenn er seine Taten nicht immer unter Kontrolle hatte, auch wenn er sich manchmal wie ein wildes Tier benahm, er hatte Seite an Seite mit ihm in dem tödlichen Shaman Fight gekämpft, ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet.

Er hat mir einen wunderschönen Drachen gebaut...

Horo Horo hielt seinen Atem an, als sich die Kapuze zu ihm hinüber beugte. Nein, wie auch immer sich Ren manchmal benahm, er war ein Freund von ihm, sogar ein sehr guter.

Yoh-kun vertraut ihm.

Der junge Ainu produzierte in seiner zweiten Hand einen Schneeball und schwenkte ihn wie eine Waffe neben der Hühnchenkeule.

Also vertraue ich ihm auch!

„Weißt du, wer ich bin? Weißt du, welchen Titel ich nach der feigen Flucht meines Vaters geerbt habe, kleiner Schneemann?"

Horo Horo schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite, sah, wie sich Yoh der dunklen Gestalt von hinten näherte, auf leisen Sohlen und mit bloßen Händen.

Nur noch ein paar Schritte...

„Mein Titel ist der Fürst der Finsternis." Rens Stimme war aalglatt, völlig gefühllos. Eine Hand schnellte unter dem schwarzen Umhang hervor und Horo Horo wollte schon aufschreien, denn er glaubte, diese Finger wieder an seinem noch immer wunden Hals zu spüren, aber da verharrte die Gestalt mitten in der Bewegung, griff nicht nach der Haut des jungen Ainu, sondern nach der Sessellehne. Jun schien von all dem nichts zu bemerken. Still saß sie da und drehte nicht einmal den Kopf, als ihrem kleinen Bruder ein gequältes Stöhnen entkam.

Au...

Horo Horo schnappte nach Luft, als er das Blut sah, das hinter dem Umhang langsam auf das teure Samtkleid der jungen Frau tropfte.

„Yoh-kun!" schrie der junge Ainu auf und griff automatisch nach Ren, da er glaubte, dass dieser umfallen könnte. Es war eine verdammt große Lache, die sich da auf dem Samt bildete. Erneut zuckte Tao Jun nicht einmal mit ihrer Wimper, wohingegen sie im Leben aufgesprungen wäre, um ihrem kleinen Bruder zu helfen. Um ihn zu retten...

„Er blutet ganz stark!"

Ren zischte nur etwas Unverständliches und schlug Horo Horos Hand beiseite. Bevor er jedoch herumwirbeln konnte, hatte Yoh ihn bereits erreicht. Blindlings schnappte sich der junge Japaner einen Zipfel des schweren Umhanges und zog ihn zusammen mit Amidamarus Kraft herab. Er landete in einem Kerzenfeld und fing sofort Feuer. Horo Horo wunderte sich, warum weder Ren noch Yoh reagierten, kümmerte sich aber erst einmal darum, dass sie hier nicht abbrannten. Eine dicke Eisschicht bedeckte den dunklen Samt, erstickte die Flammen.

„Yoh-kun?"

Horo Horo wandte sich zu den beiden Freunden um, die seltsamerweise nicht gegeneinander kämpften, und erkannte auch sofort, warum nicht. Yoh wirkte viel zu entsetzt und Ren... Horo Horo schrie leise auf, als er den jungen Chinesen sah, der inmitten all der Kerzen schwer auf seine Sense gestützt da stand und sichtlich nach Luft rang... schien nicht mehr großartig in der Lage zu sein, um gegen Yoh oder sonst wen zu kämpfen. Ja, er schien nicht einmal in der Lage zu sein, die angebrochene Nacht zu überleben.

Mein kleiner Fratz!

Wie leicht fühlt sich doch mein Herz an, wenn er um mich herum läuft und lauthals lacht. Ich kann dann immer nicht anders, als ihn in meine Arme zu ziehen und ein wenig auszukrabbeln. Er ist ja so kitzelig, obwohl er das nie zugeben will. Sein helles Lachen macht mich glücklich, so glücklich.

Oh, ich liebe ihn ja so. So sehr.

Er dreht sich in meinen Armen und schnappt nach Luft, scheint plötzlich Probleme zu bekommen. Besorgt hebe ich ihn hoch und will ihn untersuchen, er aber schüttelt nur seinen Kopf, versucht, mich zu beruhigen. Alles wäre in Ordnung, murmelt er und flüchtet sich wieder in meine wärmende Umarmung. Er zittert am ganzen Leib und ich decke ihn mit meiner Jacke zu. Wie sehr er zittert, ist nur los mit ihm?

Was ist nur los mit meinem kleinen Fratz?

Ich will ihn doch immer beschützen, will immer für ihn da sein!

Wie kann ich ihm nur helfen?

Zärtlich halte ich ihn fest, kann jedoch die Schmerzen, die er vor mir ohne Erfolg zu verbergen versucht, nicht lindern.

Ich bin doch die einzige, die ihm helfen kann, ich bin doch seine Schwester!

Yoh überkam eine heftige Übelkeit und es gelang ihm nur unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte, sich nicht zu übergeben, als er Rens zitternden Körper im glitzernden Schein der Kerzen sah, die noch nicht von ihnen zertrampelt, eingeeist oder anderweitig gelöscht worden waren. Rens Haut war ebenso leichtenblass wie die seiner Schwester und er rang nach Atem, so als würde sein Brustkorb zusammen gepresst werden. Den Grund konnte der junge Japaner sofort ausmachen, als er den nackten Oberkörper sah, denn dieser war blutverschmiert. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte in Rens Bauch und Yoh fragte sich für den Horror einer Sekunde, ob sie bereits so tief war, dass man hinter all den Blut die Gedärme sehen konnte. Ren hielt jedoch seine Hand schützend davor, verdeckte sie. Eiskalter Schweiß stand auf seinen Armen und nun wusste Yoh auch, warum die goldene Sense in der Luft bebte. Ren mochte seine Kraft aus ihr beziehen, besaß aber selbst kaum mehr die Macht, sie sicher zu führen. Der junge Chinese trug schwarze Hosen und Yoh fragte sich, heftig gegen das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen ankämpfend, ob der mächtige Erbe darunter ebenfalls blutete.

Ein Schamane kann keine Zaubersprüche von Totenbeschwörern ausüben, es könnte ihn umbringen! 

Annas Stimme war allgegenwärtig, in Yohs und auch in Horo Horos Gedanken.

„Hör auf damit, Ren!" flehte der junge Ainu und rappelte sich auf dem Tisch auf, bis er kniete. „Siehst du nicht, dass dich das umbringt? Du bist ein Schamane! Du darfst keine Totenbeschwörersprüche anwenden! Sie zerstören deinen Körper!"

Ren drehte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn mit seinen gelben Augen kühl. Horo Horo starrte wie hypnotisiert zurück und fragte sich, welche Pein der junge Chinese gerade durch litt.

„Das interessiert mich nicht." Erwiderte Ren und umklammerte den Griff der Sense stärker.

„Es wird dein Tod sein, Ren." Yohs Stimme war monoton und automatisch glitt seine Hand unter seine Jacke, tastete nach einem kleinen Gerät, das er monatelang mit sich herumgetragen, das ihn am Ende so schamlos betrogen hatte.

Ren drehte seinen Kopf und blickte den jungen Japaner gefühllos an, während warmes Blut über seine eisigen Finger rann.

„So sei es." Sagte er leise, aber bestimmt, versuchte, die Sense erneut zu haben. Wahnsinniger Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper und er biss hart auf seine Zähne, um nicht laut heraus zu schreien. Die Wunde brannte höllisch und er kämpfte hart gegen das Schwindelgefühl an, das hinter seinem Blickfeld zu lauern schien.

Nein!

Yoh straffte seine Schultern, zog seine Hand mit dem kleinen Gerät in der Hand wieder hervor. Amidamaru sah es und wollte etwas sagen, aber Yoh schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

Dieses Mal werde ich nicht so naiv sein!

Dieses Mal bin ich rechtzeitig für die Menschen da, die mir etwas bedeuteten.

Dieses Mal warte ich nicht, bis es zu spät ist!

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen, Ren!" sagte er entschieden und kam langsam auf den jungen Chinesen zu, streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, um ihm die Sense aus der Hand zu reißen.

„Das ist mir scheißegal!" schrie ihn der Erbe an und umgriff die Sense nun mit beiden Händen, ignorierte das Blut, das langsam dem goldenen Griff herab rann. „Verschwinde endlich! Ich will mit meiner Schwester allein sein! Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?"

„Ich weiß, du hast deine Schwester geliebt, aber..."

„Was weißt du schon!" Ren machte einen Satz nach vorn und Horo Horo zuckte zusammen, denn er konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft jede Bewegung für den jungen Chinesen sein musste. „Was weißt du schon, Mister Sonnenschein? Wie kannst du nur dort dastehen und dich zwischen mich und meine Schwester drängen! Du verstehst doch überhaupt nichts!"

Yoh griff ohne zu zögern nach der Sense und hielt das stumpfe Ende der Klinge fest zwischen seinen Fingern. Energisch schaute er in Rens blitzende Augen, hielt dem hasserfüllten Blick eisern stand.

„Hao..."

Es war nur ein einziges, ein gehauchtes Wort, aber Ren hörte es dennoch.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, diesen Abschaum mit meiner Jun auf ein und dieselbe Stufe zu stellen!" schrie Ren auf und riss seine tödliche Waffe frei. Gefährlich schwang er die Sense mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Horo Horo bei der schweren Verletzung des jungen Chinesen verwunderte. Yoh blinzelte nicht einmal, als ihm die scharfe Klinge einige Strähnen abtrennte, seine Schulter nur um Millimeter verfehlte.

„Dieser Abschaum war mein Bruder." Sagte der junge Japaner kühl und griff erneut nach der Sense. Dieses Mal hatte er weniger Glück und schnitt sich beide Hände auf. Horo Horo zuckte entsetzt zusammen und wollte von dem Tisch rutschen, als plötzlich eiskalte Finger nach ihm griffen, ihn zurück hielten. Der junge Ainu schrie auf und drehte seinen Kopf, nur, um Jun zu sehen, die ihm mit einem Glas Wein ausdruckslos zuprostete.

„Ich lasse dich hier nicht verrecken, Ren, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf!" Yoh tat einen Ausfallschritt und umklammerte im nächsten Moment den goldenen Griff. Sein Blut vermischte sich mit dem des jungen Chinesen, aber er sah es nicht einmal. Er sah vor sich die leblose Gestalt eines Jungen, der inmitten eines kräftigen Wirbelsturmes gestanden und ihn einfach nur stumm angesehen hatte.

Das Gerät entglitt seinen glitschigen Fingern und er spürte nicht einmal den Schmerz, der durch auf seinen aufgeschnittenen Handflächen brannte, als er mit Ren um die tödliche Waffe rang.

Bei dem Geräusch von Metall, das auf Stein schlug, war erneut der Augenblick gegenwärtig, in dem er die Nachricht, die letzte Nachricht erhalten hatte. Natürlich hatte er die ganze Zeit, als sie durch Amerika reisten, daran gedacht, dass sich hinter Asakura Hao nicht nur sein Bruder verbarg, sondern auch der kleine Junge, den er damals im Sandkasten getroffen und den er kurzerhand zu seinem besten Freund erklärt hatte.

Lange hatte er gebraucht, um die Frage erneut zu stellen, die ihm all die Wochen, all die Monate auf der Seele brannte. Zu lange.

Bist du dann noch immer mein Freund? 

Die Antwort war prompt gekommen, und dennoch viel zu spät auf sein Funkgerät übertragen worden. Hao antwortete ihm noch vor dem letzten endgültigen Kampf, Yoh erhielt die Nachricht jedoch erst, nachdem er bereits nach Japan zurück gekehrt war.

Wenn du mich noch haben willst. 

„Ich habe schon einmal versagt, Ren. Noch einmal lasse ich nicht zu, dass ich die Personen verliere, die ich liebe!"

Der junge Chinese riss seine Augen auf und Yoh war es möglich, die Sense noch stärker zu umklammern und sie ein gutes Stück aus Rens zitternden Händen zu ziehen.

„Dieses Stück Dreck..."

„Er war mein Bruder." Yohs Stimme klang weinerlich und er schluckte hart, fühlte Amidamarus Beistand und Trost. „Und ich habe ihn getötet!"

„Er hat schamlos andere Menschen umgebracht! Du hast mit deiner Tat lediglich die Welt und damit mehrere Milliarden normale Menschen gerettet!"

„Dennoch habe ich meinen Bruder getötet! Ich will dich nicht verlieren und ich will nicht, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens mit dem schlechten Gewissen leben musst, Jun so sehr leiden gelassen zu haben!"

„Aber sie leidet nicht! Sie lebt!"

„Sie ist tot, und du hast einen Zombie aus ihr gemacht." Yoh konzentrierte sich und gemeinsam mit seinem Geist war es ihm möglich, die Sense dem jungen Chinesen zu entreißen. Sofort erstarb das goldene Glänzen und er warf sie entschieden von sich. Scheppernd blieb sie am anderen Ende des Saales zwischen mehreren abgebrannten Kerzen liegen.

„Das macht sie nicht wieder lebendig, Ren, aber es wird dich ganz sicher umbringen!" Yoh trat langsam auf Ren zu, der stöhnend nach seinem Bauch griff und auf seine Knie sank. Um ihn herum breitete sich rasch eine rote Pfütze aus.

„Ich sagte schon, das ist mir egal." Flüsterte er heiser und presste seine Augen aufeinander, als der Schmerz ärger denn je zuvor durch seinen Körper jagte. „Ich kann sie nicht gehen lassen, Yoh-kun. Lieber sterben, als in einer Welt ohne sie leben."

Der hohe Blutverlust benebelte seine Gedanken und er spürte, wie er langsam nach vorne kippte. Aber es war ihm gleich. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte, und das war ihm recht so. Dann wären die rasenden Schmerzen, die unerträgliche Trauer endlich vorbei und er hätte seine Ruhe. Endlich Ruhe, mit seiner Jun an seiner Seite.

Jemand fing ihn auf und er fand sich in zwei warmen Armen wieder, die seiner Schwester so ähnelten, aber gleichzeitig ganz anders waren.

„Mir ist es aber nicht egal." Hörte er über sich eine verzweifelte Stimme und hob langsam seinen Kopf. Müde bemerkte er, dass er in Yohs Armen lag und dass dieser weinte. Um ihn weinte. Um einen mächtigen Erben weinte, der diese kostbaren Tränen nicht verdient hatte.

„Ich bin der Fürst der Finsternis und wurde zur Einsamkeit erzogen, Yoh-kun." Versuchte er, sich zu erklären und hustete. Mit einem Mal fiel ihm das Sprechen so schwer. Ja, sogar das Atmen und das Wachbleiben. Er wollte schlafen, nur noch schlafen. „Ich kann in diese Einsamkeit nicht zurück, nicht ohne Jun..."

„Für mich bist du kein Fürst, für mich bist du Tao Ren, ein verdammt guter Freund." Yoh drückte ihn behutsam an sich und Ren bedauerte kurz, dass er seinen Umhang nicht mehr besaß, denn die Hände des jungen Japaners bluteten fast genauso stark wie seine Bauchwunde. „Und du bist nicht einsam! Du hast Anna und mich, und all die anderen!"

Horo Horo schluckte hart und fragte sich panikartig, was er tun könnte. Ren griff sie zwar nicht mehr an, würde aber in Yohs Armen zu verbluten. Der junge Japaner schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine Schwester besser frei, endgültig sterben ließ, bevor sie beide verloren waren.

Würde ich Pirika-chan einfach so gehen lassen?

Horo Horo schluckte hart und schaute hinüber zu der jungen Frau, die ihn die ganze Zeit mit dem Wein zurückgehalten hatte. Nun entglitt das Glas ihren kalten Fingern, zerschellte auf dem Steinboden in tausend Splitter.

Nani?

Blaue Augen blickten den jungen Ainu mit einem Mal flehend an, jegliche Ausdruckslosigkeit, die für einen Zombie so typisch war, verschwand ganz plötzlich. Eine totenbleiche Hand versuchte, den Anhänger der silbernen Kette zu erreichen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Der Zauberspruch war für den Untoten zu stark.

Oh...

Horo Horo zog fragend seine Augenbrauen zusammen und wusste mit einem Mal, was es zu tun galt, als die Leiche von Tao Jun leicht nickte.

Der junge Ainu holte tief Luft, dann riss er den Zauberspruch von der Kette.

Er blutet aus einer grässlichen Wunde am Bauch, mein weißes Gewand ist bereits rot verfärbt. Meine zitternden Hände versuchen, die Blutung zu stillen, aber er schiebt sie immer wieder fort, will mich mit seinem gequälten Lächeln beruhigen. Vielleicht erkennt er den Ernst der Lage nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er sterben wird, wenn ich ihm nicht helfe. Wenn ich nicht eingreife und ihn rette.

Ja, ich muss ihn retten, was es auch kostet, denn er ist schließlich mein kleiner Bruder, mein ein und alles. Ich habe geschworen, ihn mit meinem Leben zu beschützen, also werde ich das auch tun, egal, wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubt.

Er mag seine Gründe haben, seine Schmerzen vor mir zu verbergen, aber das werde ich nicht dulden. Er ist mein kleiner Fratz und was immer ich tun muss, um ihn vor allen Übeln dieser kalten Welt zu bewahren, so werde ich es tun. Seit dem Tag, da wir uns das erste Mal sahen, habe ich mir geschworen, sein Schutzengel zu sein, für alle Zeiten!

„Ren-chan!"

„Ren-chan!"

Jun erhob sich von dem Sessel, sah Horo Horo nicht, der erschrocken aufsprang, stolperte und hin fiel. Alles, was sie kümmerte, war ihr kleiner Bruder, der inmitten einem Kerzenmeer auf dem Boden lag, in einer roten Lache, und schwer nach Luft schnappte.

Ren-chan, was hast du nur getan?

Sie brauchte keine Erklärung, war sie doch diejenige aus der Familie gewesen, die zur Totenbeschwörerin auserkoren wurde. Sie kannte den Zauberspruch, der zerrissen auf dem Boden lag, wusste bescheid über die Folgen, die er auslösen konnte, wenn er von ungelernten Totenbeschwörern angewandt wurde - oder von einem Schamanen, der nicht die Kraft besaß, einen Körper im Diesseits zu erhalten.

Mein armer Ren-chan...

Jun ergriff die Totentafel, die auf dem Tisch lag, und schritt langsam zu ihrem kleinen Bruder hinüber, den Asakura Yoh fest in seinen Armen hielt, obwohl er ebenfalls ärztliche Hilfe dringend benötigte. Der junge Japaner hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Das ist gut so...

Ja, Jun vertraute Asakura Yoh blind, sie wusste, dass ihr kleiner Bruder bei ihm in Japan gut aufgehoben war. Mit diesem Wissen würde es ihr leichter sein, Ren für immer zu verlassen.

„Ren-chan..." Sie sammelte den Rest der Magie zusammen, die der Zauberspruch in ihrem sterbenden Körper hinterlassen hatte, und sank neben ihrem schwer atmenden Bruder auf die Knie. Ren hatte seine Augen geöffnet, sah sie so traurig an, dass es ihr fast das Herz brach. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und streichelte sanft über seine Wange. Er hob unter sichtlicher Kraftanstrengung seine und umschloss ihre kalten Finger.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst." Flüsterte er leise und wunderte sich, wo die Tränen blieben, die in seinen Augen so fürchterlich brannten. Aber sein Gesicht blieb trocken, abgesehen von dem Blut, das stetig über seine Schläfe pulsierte. „Bitte, lass mich nicht allein."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und strich behutsam durch rabenschwarze Haare, genoss die letzten Minuten, die ihr noch gegeben wurden.

„Meine Zeit ist um, Ren-chan." Antwortete sie ihm leise.

„Dann bleib als mein Kyonshi hier, Jun."

„Das ist nicht mein Schicksal, Ren-chan. Li wartet auf der anderen Seite auf mich, ich habe ihn gesehen. Hier zu bleiben wäre ein Verrat an ihm, so wie es auch ein Verrat an dir wäre, Ren-chan. Ich darf und will nicht auf Kosten deiner Kräfte in dieser Welt bleiben."

„Dann nimm mich mit!"

Rens gelbe Augen waren entschlossen auf sie gerichtet und sie konnte deutlich den Schmerz in ihnen sehen, als sie nur ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Warum kann ich nicht mit dir gehen?" fragte er wütend, wollte sich aufrichten, aber Yoh hielt ihn zurück. Er wollte das letzte Gespräch zwischen den Geschwistern nicht stören, aber er ahnte, dass jede unbedachte Bewegung für den jungen Chinesen gefährlich werden konnte, lebensgefährlich.

„Dein Platz ist hier, Ren-chan. Hier unter den Lebenden." Sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an, spürte die eisigen Tränen, die über ihre Wangen rannen. „Ich werde auf der anderen Seite auf dich warten, Ren-chan, aber du hast hier ein Leben zu leben, bevor wir uns wieder sehen."

„Das akzeptiere ich nicht! Ich will mit!"

Jun schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf, verstummte all seine Proteste, indem sie ihre kalten Finger auf seine heißen Lippen legte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Zeit verrann, sie bald in das Reich der Toten zurückkehren würde.

„Ich will, dass du mit Yoh zurück nach Japan gehst." Kurz blickte sie in das blasse Gesicht des jungen Japaners und lächelte dankbar, als dieser ohne zu zögern nickte. Nein, sie hatte sich nicht in Asakura Yoh geirrt, konnte nun, da sie tot war, dessen Gefühle noch deutlicher spüren. Gefühle, die den ihrigen so ähnelten.

„Ich möchte, dass du dort bei Anna-san und ihm bleibst und das normale Leben eines ganz normalen Jungen führst. Wenn du erwachsen bist, kannst du dir überlegen, ob du wieder hier her zurückkehrst und dein Erbe annimmst, aber bis dahin will ich, dass du der Junge bist, den du unter Vaters Regiment nie hattest sein dürfen." Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und küsste sanft seine Stirn, wobei ihre Tränen in sein Haar fielen. „Sei der kleine Fratz, den ich mein Leben immer geliebt habe, Ren-chan."

„Jun..." Ren klammerte sich an die kalte Hand, konnte sie jedoch nicht festhalten. Sie wurde durch eine Totentafel ersetzt.

„Was immer auch in deinem Leben geschehen mag, Ren-chan, vergiss nie, dass ich dich über alles liebe." Jun spürte, wie ihr Körper zu erstarren begann und erhob sich, nachdem sie noch einmal schwarze Haare zärtlich zerwühlt hatte. „Genauso wie du nie vergessen darfst, dass dich die Menschen um dich herum auch lieben."

„Jun..." Ren kämpfte hart gegen Yohs unbarmherzige Arme an. Dann durchfuhr ihn ein so heftiger Schmerz, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Die Gestalt seiner Schwester verschwamm immer mehr und hilflos musste er die Ohnmacht zulassen, die ihn in ein tiefes Loch riss.

„Asakura Yoh?"

Der junge Japaner bettete den ohnmächtigen Jungen vorsichtig auf den Fußboden und überlegte bereits fieberhaft, wie er Faust erreichen sollte. Sicherlich konnte dieser Ren helfen, aber die Hilfe musste so schnell wie möglich erfolgen.

„Hai?"

„Pass gut auf ihn auf."

„Hai."

Tao Jun nickte, dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Sie wollte nicht hier neben ihrem bewusstlosen Bruder bleiben. Nein, sie wusste genau, wo sie nun hingehörte. Kurz blieb sie an der Tafel stehen und musterte einen Jungen, der mit Tränen in den Augen zu den beiden Schamanen schaute.

„Horo Horo?"

Er schreckte sichtlich zusammen und ein kleiner Naturgeist versteckte sich sofort in seinen Armen.

„Danke."

Der junge Ainu wirkte, als ob er sie nicht verstanden habe, als wollte er nachfragen. Dafür hatte sie jedoch keine Zeit mehr, er würde ihre Worte später begreifen.

Leise verließ sie den großen Saal, verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Ich liebe dich, Ren-chan. Vergiss das nie. Ich liebe dich.

Eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte die Dächer des alten Palastes, als sich am nächsten Morgen die Sonne majestätisch über Bergkuppen erhob, die im jungen Licht eines neuen Tages hell leuchteten, als wären sie mit Diamanten überzogen.

Mehrere Gestalten liefen über das offene Feld zu einem kleinen Hubschrauber. Der Pilot, ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, untersuchte seinen Patienten auf einer improvisierten Bare, bevor zwei andere Jungen diese vorsichtig in das Fluggerät schoben, sich daneben setzten und anschnallten. Eine hübsche junge Frau im Schwesternkostüm übernahm die Navigation, faltete fachmännisch mehrere Flugkarten auseinander.

Laut knatternd erhob sich der Hubschrauber schließlich in die Lüfte und flog rasch davon. Er hinterließ ein Bergtal voller Stille, einen alten Palast und ein Schlafzimmer, in dem zwei leblose Gestalten in einem großen Bett lagen. Sie hielten einander fest umschlungen, lächelten einander noch über den Tod hinaus zärtlich an.


	7. Lilie: Kapitel 5: Schmerzen

**Kapitel 5: Schmerzen**

„Was machen wir mit dem Brief, den uns Faust gegeben hat?"

„Wir werden mit Ren darüber reden, sobald es ihm besser geht."

„Nicht, dass er dann alles falsch versteht."

„Das wird er schon nicht, er ist doch klug."

„Wie du meinst..."

Asakura Yoh blickte seine Verlobte lange an, bevor er das besagte Schriftstück zusammen faltete und in die äußerste Ecke seiner Schreibtischschublade legte.

Ren war schon lange wach, bevor er das gedämpfte Klopfen an der Tür hörte, das Asakura Yoh jeden Morgen wecken sollte, damit er pünktlich oder zumindest gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Schule kam. Wie jeden Morgen versuchte der junge Japaner die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass die Nacht wirklich vorbei war, er wirklich aufstehen musste.

Noch zehn Minuten, dann wird sie persönlich herein kommen und ihn an seinen Ohren heraus ziehen.

Ren kannte den asakuraischen Tagesablauf mittlerweile sehr gut, die morgendliche Routine sogar minutiös, schließlich war er vor vier Wochen nach Japan zurückgekehrt. Zu Beginn hatte Yoh zu Hause bleiben müssen, weil Faust nicht mit der Wundheilung seiner Hände zufrieden gewesen war. Nach einer Woche des Nichtstun hatte Yoh dann die Nase voll gehabt und darauf bestanden, dass er zumindest für die langweiligen Stunden, in denen er sowieso nie großartig Mitschriften machte, in die Schule und somit wieder raus an die frische Luft kam. Seitdem lief er mit zwei dicken Verbänden an seinen Händen herum, war kaum in der Lage, etwas zu halten geschweigedenn auch nur ein Wort in der Schule zu schreiben, aber er war eben nicht aufzuhalten. Nein, Asakura Yoh konnte nicht in einem muffigen Zimmer gehalten werden, er musste raus, und wenn er sich mitten in der Nacht hinaus schlich, um auf dem Dach die Sterne anzuschauen.

Erneut klopfte es an der Tür, dabei waren gerade einmal fünf Minuten vergangen. Heute schien es Anna wohl besonders eilig zu haben. Ren musste ein wenig lächeln, als sich Yoh sein Kissen über den Kopf zog und etwas Unverständliches murmelte.

Er, Tao Ren, war da anders. Obwohl auch ihn manchmal das Bedürfnis überkam, einfach so auf den Friedhof oder in den Park zu gehen, so war er insgeheim über jede weitere Woche froh, in der Faust ihn erst zu strenger Bettruhe und schließlich zu ruhigen Tage, ja keinem Stress und ja keinen schnellen Bewegungen verordnete. Denn er wollte jetzt nicht von fremden Menschen umgeben sein, wollte nicht, dass ihn dreißig Augenpaare neuer Mitschüler neugierig beäugten und dumme Fragen stellten, die er nicht beantworten wollte und nicht beantworten konnte. Nicht jetzt, vielleicht aber auch niemals.

Die erste Woche wichen weder Anna und Yoh noch Faust weit von seiner Seite, denn der Zauberspruch hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es hatte wirklich nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre an der tiefen Wunde, die Faust so fachmännisch vernähte, dass außer einer dünnen Linie keine weiteren Narben zurückbleiben würden, verblutet. Manta hatte sich erst gewundert, ob sie Ren nicht in ein richtiges Krankenhaus schaffen sollten, aber Faust wollte davon nichts hören. Er war schließlich ein ausgezeichneter Arzt und konnte seinem Patienten die Pflege ankommen lassen, die er auch in einem Krankenhaus erhalten hätte. Hinzu kam Fausts unerschütterlicher Glaube, dass ein Patient nur wirklich zu Hause gesund werden würde, wo er Ruhe, Vertrautheit und liebe Menschen um sich herum vorfand.

Also blieben Faust und Eliza die ersten sieben Tage beinahe ununterbrochen an Rens Krankenstatt, der kaum etwas davon bemerkte. Von den Medikamenten, die er erhielt, und dem hohen Blutverlust war er ständig wie benebelt, schlief unregelmäßig und hatte meist nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, seine Augen zu öffnen. Dennoch hatte er gewusst, dass Faust da war, wann er immer er zu sich kam. Genauso wie er die Stimmen der anderen in dem Gewirr aus Fragen heraus hörte.

Eine Woche später entschied Faust, dass Ren jetzt über dem Berg war und jetzt einfach nur noch Ruhe, viel Ruhe benötigte, um zu gesunden. Er rechnete mit Rens völliger Genesung zu Weihnachten. Seitdem kam der Doktor nur noch einmal pro Tag, um sich die heilende Wunde prüfend anzuschauen, und besuchte in der Zwischenzeit andere Patienten in ganz Japan, meist Schamanen, die er während des Shaman Fights in Amerika kennen gelernt hatte. Yoh und Anna luden ihn zwar ein, in dieser Zeit bei ihnen zu bleiben, aber er lehnte nur dankend ab und fragte leicht scherzend, ob die Einladung trotzdem für den Festtagsbraten stand, zu Weihnachten.

Weihnachten...

Ren verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte hinauf zu der Decke an einen Fleck, den er mittlerweile auswendig kannte, auch wenn es in dem Raum noch viel zu dunkel war, um ihn wirklich sehen zu können.

Er wollte nicht an Weihnachten denken, denn er hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf dieses dumme Fest. Zwar luden Anna und Yoh kräftig alle Freunde ein, sogar Lyserg und Chocolove hatten zugesagt, dennoch wusste Ren, dass er sich ungemein fehl am Platz vorkommen würde. Erst recht mit seiner miesen Laune, mit der er den feiernden Gästen den ganzen Spaß hundertprozentig verderben würde.

Die Tür wurde leise aufgeschoben und Ren schloss sofort seine Augen, als Anna in den Raum schlich. Es war der freie Raum auf der oberen Etage, den Yoh ihm zugeteilt, und sich sofort mit darin eingenistet hatte, vermutlich, um bei ihm zu sein, sollte doch einmal ein Notfall eintreten, er nachts nicht aufs Klo kommen oder seine Wunde wieder aufplatzen.

„Yoh! Steh auf! Es ist schon zehn Minuten vor sieben Uhr." Flüsterte das Mädchen und nahm ihrem müde grummelnden Verlobten einfach das Kopfkissen weg, wie jeden Morgen. Ren lag ganz still und hörte einfach nur ihren geflüsterten Worten zu. Natürlich wollten sie ihn nicht wecken, aber er war schon immer lange wach, bevor Frühaufsteherin Anna aus ihren Federn kroch.

Zehn Minuten vor sieben.

Sieben Uhr müssen sie das Haus verlassen, sonst wird es richtig eng.

Obwohl Ren die beiden meist noch weit nach sieben im Haus herumpoltern hörte. Anna könnte schon längst verschwunden sein, aber sie wartete auf ihren Verlobten, jeden Morgen wieder.

„Dein Frühstück wird kalt, Yoh, steh endlich auf!" Ihre Stimme war noch immer gedämpft, aber an Yohs unterdrücktem Kichern wusste Ren, dass das Mädchen ihre gemeinste Waffe gegen einen müden Jungen anwandte: Sie krabbelte ihn aus, eine Methode, die immer funktionierte. Das hatte der junge Chinese mittlerweile gelernt.

„Ist ja schon gut, Anna. Du hast ja gewonnen." Lacken raschelten, dann folgte ein herzhaftes Gähnen und das Geräusch von einem sich materialisierenden Geist. Amidamaru hatte eigentlich die Aufgabe, Yoh jeden morgen zu wecken, aber da er den jungen Japaner nicht auskitzeln konnte, hatte Anna diese Aufgabe übernommen. Dafür würde der Geist Yoh gleich daran erinnern, wo er am letzten Abend seine Kleidung verstreut hatte.

Deine Hosen liegen im Flur und du hast gestern auf dein Hemd gekleckert, nimm dir lieber ein neues. hörte Ren nur wenige Sekunden darauf Amidamarus leise Stimme. Jeder nahm Rücksicht auf den jungen Chinesen, der sich schlafend stellte und diese morgendlichen Momente am meisten genoss.

Ja, am Morgen war es immer am friedlichsten, auch wenn Anna wohl anderer Meinung gewesen wäre, als Yoh nach seinen Socken griff und scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Danach war für einen Moment absolute Stille und Ren ahnte, dass drei Augenpaare ängstlich in seine Richtung starrten, also gab er sich besonders viel Mühe, sich nicht all zu auffällig zu verhalten.

„Baka! Jetzt nimm deinen Krempel und zieh dich unten um!" schimpfte Anna leise. „Und beeil dich!"

„Hai..."

Behutsame Schritte über den knarrenden Boden, vorsichtig wurde die Tür vorgeschoben, dann polterte Yoh laut die Treppe hinunter.

Ren schüttelte seinen Kopf und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht tat weh, aber wenn sich Yoh wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen aufführte, konnte er nicht anders, als ein klein wenig zu grinsen.

„Baka!" zischte Annas Stimme durch das ganze Haus, danach war es wieder ruhig. Ren entspannte sich ein wenig und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Heute war der erste Dezember, was bedeutete, dass die Sonne erst in einer Stunde aufgehen würde. So lange würde er noch liegen bleiben und sich dann erst Gedanken machen, was er an einem solchen Tag überhaupt machen sollte. Irgendetwas, das ihn vom Grübeln abhielt, das einfach seine Gedanken und seinen Körper beschäftigte. Irgendetwas.

Er war sogar schon so verzweifelt gewesen und wollte Annas Strickzeug aus ihrem Zimmer klauen, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen und bastelte dafür den ganzen Tag an einem Drachen, den er kurz bevor die beiden Japaner aus der Schule zurückkamen, wieder zerstörte und in den Müll warf.

„Baka!" Was Yoh jetzt auch wieder getan hatte, ob er nun seinen Tee verschüttet, sich auf sein frischgewaschenes Hemd gekleckert oder einfach nur seine Schuhe am letzten Abend nicht geputzt hatte, Anna fand immer etwas, um ihn herum zu kommandieren. Ren hatte früher immer geglaubt, sie würde Yoh nur schikanieren und der junge Japaner würde sich aus purer Angst ihr gegenüber nicht widersetzen, aber je mehr Zeit er in dem Asakura Haushalt zubrachte, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass Yoh nicht all seine Missgeschicke aus Ungeschicktheit tat, sondern viele auch provozierte, so als habe er Spaß daran, dass Anna ihn so gefährlich anfunkelte. Genauso wie Ren das Mädchen nun mit anderen Augen sah. Gewiss, sie hatte eine seltsame Art von Humor, den er wohl erst in drei Jahrzehnten verstehen würde, aber sie war gar nicht der Despot, für den er sie immer gehalten hatte. Zwar nahm sie die Mahlzeiten und die Hausordnung sehr ernst, aber wenn es um ihren Verlobten und dessen Freunde ging, machte sie keinen Kompromiss. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann ging ihr Yoh über alles.

So hatte sie auch keine Fragen gestellt, als Yoh und Horo Horo wieder zurück kamen, mit einem schwer verletzten Ren und einem besorgt dreinschauenden Faust im Schlepptau. Statt dessen war sie ohne zu Murren den Anordnungen des Doktors gefolgt und hatte sich ebenfalls um Ren gekümmert. Der junge Chinese konnte sich kaum an etwas erinnern, das in der ersten Woche nach seiner Rückkehr geschah, alles lag hinter einem dichten Nebel aus Schmerzen, Benommenheit und einschläfernden Spritzen. Aber er erinnerte sich noch ganz klar daran, dass er erwachte und Anna an seinem Futon saß. Sie hatte mit einem feuchten Tuch sein Gesicht vorsichtig gesäubert, was Ren seltsam vorkam. Erst später wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich zu seiner schweren Verletzung wohl auch noch Fieber eingestellt hatte. Sanft hatte sie ihn angelächelt und Willkommen zu Hause, Ren. geflüstert, bevor seine Welt wieder in Dunkelheit versank.

Yoh-kun muss ihr alles erzählt haben.

Denn Anna fragte nicht einmal nach, was genau in China vorgefallen war. Sie kümmerte sich ohne zu murren um den verletzten Freund, nahm ihn ohne zu zögern in ihr Haus auf, stellte aber keine verletzenden Fragen, für die Ren sowieso noch nicht bereit gewesen wäre. Weder über seine Wunde, noch über den Kampf, und besonders nicht über den Verbleib seiner Schwester.

Jun...

Ren holte tief Luft, als sich wieder dieser unangenehme Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und dachte krampfhaft an etwas anderes: An die Fernsehshows, die heute laufen würden, an das Bild, das er von dem Baum vor dem Haus malen wollte, an Faust, der ihn hoffentlich für eine weitere Woche krank schreiben würde. Er dachte an so ziemlich alles, das nichts mit China und erst recht nichts mit seiner Schwester zu tun hatte!

„WOW! Es hat ja geschneit!" Ertönte da plötzlich Yohs aufgeregter Schrei, als die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde. Ren runzelte leicht seine Stirn, dann richtete er sich auf. Sofort fuhr Schmerz durch seinen Oberkörper und er legte seine rechte Hand besänftigend auf seinen Bauch, konnte den dicken Verband darunter spüren.

Reiß dich zusammen!

Er biss sich auf die Zähne und kroch auf seinen Knien hinüber zum Fenster, wo er die Vorhänge ein wenig zur Seite schob, um hinaus spähen zu können, heimlich natürlich. Faust sagte immer, dass Schlaf die beste Medizin sei und somit wurden er – und zu seinem Leidwesen auch Yoh – schon immer gegen neun Uhr ins Bett geschickt und Ren sollte möglichst ausschlafen. Was natürlich Yoh nicht davon abhielt, bis noch kurz vor Mitternacht mit ihm zu quatschen, Stunden, die Ren ebenfalls sehr genoss.

Tatsächlich, es schneit.

Der junge Chinese blickte hinaus in den stetigen Flockenfall und verdrängte den Gedanken, dass es in seiner Heimat seit bereits einem Monat schneite. Hier in Japan kam der Winter etwas später, umso mehr schien sich Yoh darüber zu freuen. Wie ein Welpe, der das erste Mal Schnee sah, rannte er durch das weiße Element und warf laut lachend den Pulver nach oben, um ihn auf sich herunter rieseln zu lassen.

Ren konnte Annas Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, als sie zu ihrem Verlobten hinüber stiefelte, ihm den Schal umband und seine dicke Mütze aufsetzte und ihm schließlich seine Schultasche in die Hand drückte. Aber er ahnte, dass sie lächelte.

Die zwei sind schon seltsam...

Das muss gerade ich sagen!

Ren sah ihnen nach, bis sie aus dem Tor hinaus gegangen und aus dem Schein der Straßenlampen verschwunden waren. Dann ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Futon fallen und wusste, dass nun die schlimmsten Stunden des Tages begannen.

„Welche Sendung willst du schauen, Bason?"

Ren saß auf weichen Kissen im Fernsehzimmer und starrte auf den flimmernden Bildschirm, so rasch schaltete er durch die einzelnen Programme. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag eine angefangene Zeichnung eines Baumes und auf dem Papier kullerten zwei Tabletten vor sich hin. Ungeduldig blickte der junge Chinese auf die Uhr, nur, um zu sehen, dass es noch immer zwanzig Minuten bis zehn Uhr waren, erst dann dürfte er laut Faust die nächste Medizin nehmen. Wie immer hatten seine Schmerzen jedoch eher eingesetzt und Ren überlegte schon, ob er wieder den Kühlbeutel aus dem Gefrierfach holen sollte. Aber auf der einen Seite wollte er Anna nicht beunruhigen, die immer bemerkte, wenn er in dem besagten Fach gewühlt hatte, und auf der anderen Seite kam sich Ren unglaublich dämlich vor, wenn er sich einen rosafarbenen Beutel in der Form eines Ferkels an den Bauch hielt, auch wenn ihn außer seinem Geist niemand sehen konnte.

Nun ja... diese Sendung über diese Geister... gab Bason nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens schließlich zu und setzte sich neben seinen Herrn auf die Kissen, wobei er sie nicht wirklich berührte, sondern einige Zentimeter über den weichen Stoff schweben blieb.

„Du meinst die Geschichte über die zwei Geister, die im Tokyo Tower Hotel leben, dort durch Wände gehen und die Gäste erschrecken?" Ren kramte nach der Fernsehzeitung unter dem Tisch und verkniff sich ein schwaches Lächeln, als er Bason förmlich erröten fühlte. Ja, es war eine kitschige Kindersendung, aber Ren schaltete ohne zu zögern auf das entsprechende Programm, als er den Vermerk in der Zeitschrift fand. Er schuldete dem chinesischen Krieger eine ganze Menge, allem voran für Basons unglaubliche Loyalität. Ren verbannte ihn in seine Totentafel, verstieß den Geist damit offiziell aus seinem Leben, und dennoch erhielt er kein einziges Wort des Zorns von dem Krieger, als Anna den Bann aufhob und er endlich wieder frei kam. Ren hatte böse Worte oder zumindest ein beleidigtes Schmollen seines Geistes erwartet, aber nichts von all dem traf ein. Dafür war der Geist unglaublich freundlich und sehr besorgt um seinen verletzten Herrn. Auch änderte sich sein Verhalten nicht, als Rens Wunden langsam zu heilen und er durch das Haus zu wandern begann. Ren brauchte eine ganze Weile, um zu verstehen, dass Bason ihm schon längst verziehen hatte. Da der junge Chinese wusste, dass er noch viel länger brauchen würde, um sich bei ihm richtig entschuldigen und sich zugleich bei ihm bedanken zu können, nahm er einfach mehr Rücksicht auf seinen Geist, und wenn diese daraus bestand, ihn das Fernsehprogramm auswählen zu lassen.

Genau, das ist die Serie! freute sich der chinesische Geist, der seinen Herrn besser als jeder andere verstand, ausgenommen seiner toten Schwester. Er hatte die stumme Entschuldigung schon längst akzeptiert.

Ren betrachtete den Vorspann leicht gelangweilt, bevor er wieder zu dem Bleistift griff und weiter an seiner Zeichnung arbeitete. Diese Tätigkeit ließ seine Schmerzen wenigstens ein wenig in den Hintergrund treten, so wie die Pein in seinem Herzen, die ihn jeden Tag zu überwältigen drohte und die er jeden Tag aufs Neue bezwang. Die Vormittagsstunden waren immer die schlimmsten, dennoch wollte er nicht mit Yoh und Anna in die Schule gehen. Er wusste, dass es dort nur noch schrecklicher gewesen wäre.

Hier hatte er das Gefühl, seinen Erinnerungen entkommen zu können, indem er ziellos durch das Haus und den Garten wanderte, dort wäre er praktisch an eine Schulbank gefesselt, müsste umringt von neugierig starrenden Schülern still sitzen.

Bei dieser Vorstellung schüttelte es ihn leicht und er hoffte insgeheim, dass Faust ihn nie wieder gesund schreiben würde.

Ich versteh nur nicht, warum sie drei Mal anklopfen müssen, um durch Wände gehen zu können. wunderte sich Bason laut und streckte seine rechte Hand ohne zu zögern durch die Wand neben sich. Als sein Herr nicht antwortete, drehte er sich zu ihm um und seufzte leise. Wie immer hatte Ren versucht, den Baum vor dem Haus zu zeichnen. Und wie immer hatte statt dessen den Palast in seiner Heimat mit typisch chinesischen Bäumen drum herum gezeichnet.

Und wie immer blinzelte der junge Chinese verstört, bevor er begriff, was er da produziert hatte, um das Papier entschieden zu zerreißen. Sein Blick wirkte gehetzt und gerade, als Bason etwas sagen wollte, klingelte das Telefon.

Was?

Kurz wechselten sie verwunderte Blicke, denn um diese Zeit rief sonst niemand in dem Asakura-Haushalt an. Yohs Großeltern wussten, dass ihr Enkel und seine Verlobte in der Schule waren und Manta büffelte selbst über seinen Büchern.

Lyserg? Chocolove?

Nein, dafür war es noch zu zeitig in Amerika und bereits wieder zu spät in England. Blieben eigentlich nur Faust und Horo Horo übrig, wobei Faust ihn heute Abend besuchen kam, da rief er nicht extra vorher an. Also konnte es ja nur der junge Ainu sein.

Um diese Zeit? Hat er da nicht noch Schule?

Obwohl Ren sich noch immer nicht rührte, hörte das Telefon nicht auf zu klingeln. Wer immer anrief, schien zu wissen, dass jemand zu Hause war, oder aber derjenige war ein notorischer Kämpfer, der nie aufgab, selbst wenn die Leitung von der Telefongesellschaft getrennt wurde. Denn das Klingeln hörte nach exakt zwanzig Klingeltönen auf, nur, um sich exakt fünfzehn Sekunden später wieder zu melden.

Ren kannte diese Prozedur aus drei Wochen Ruhe, in denen er wieder ansprechbar, seine Schmerzen erträglich gewesen waren. Horo Horo hatte nach Hause zurück kehren müssen, als seine Herbstferien vorüber waren, dafür nervte er nun ständig mit Telefongesprächen, die am Anfang nur kurz und, wie Ren es vorkam, sehr nervös und gezwungen gewesen waren. Mit der Zeit änderte sich jedoch die Atmosphäre und manchmal fühlte sich Ren ertappt, wenn er auf die Uhr schaute und erkannte, dass sie über zwei Stunden telefoniert hatten.

Normalerweise rief Horo Horo jedoch erst nachmittags, meist zwischen zwei und drei Uhr an, wenn er gerade aus der Schule kam. Kurz vor zehn am morgen war sehr ungewöhnlich.

Und wenn es doch jemand anderes ist?

Was ist, wenn Yoh-kun und Anna-san etwas zugestoßen ist?

Plötzlich zitterte Rens Hand, als er zum schnurlosen Telefon griff und den grünen Knopf drückte. Dann hielt er sich das Gerät an das rechte Ohr und schloss seine Augen, sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereitend.

„Bei Asakura, guten Tag?"

Du solltest dir mal diesen förmlichen Ton abgewöhnen. Da kommt man sich ja wie auf den Behörden vor. Hi, Ren-kun.

Horo Horos fröhliche Stimme war unverkennbar und der junge Chinese stieß den Atem aus, von dem er noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn anhielt.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Um diese Zeit anzurufen! Ich dachte schon, es wär' was Ernstes passiert!" zischte Ren verstimmt ins Telefon und bereute seinen Ausbruch sofort, als er die erschrockene Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte. Mist! Dabei freute er sich doch heimlich immer sehr über Horo Horos Anrufe, die ihm nicht nur durch einen langen Nachmittag halfen, sondern ihm auch zeigten, dass der junge Ainu ihm wirklich verziehen hatte.

Sorry, daran hab ich nicht gedacht.

„Stimmt, Denken gehört nicht zu deinen Stärken."

Als ob du darin besser wärst.

Ren konnte förmlich das freche Grinsen am anderen Ende der Leitung sehen und war erleichtert darüber.

„Warum rufst du an, Schneemann?" Es war ein Spitzname, den Ren einführte, um den jungen Ainu zu ärgern, aber Horo Horo schien sich daran überhaupt nicht zu stören. Wahrscheinlich, weil er so gut passte, was seine nächsten Worte bestätigten.

Ich hab heute im Wetterbericht gesehen, dass es in Tokio schneit.

„Ja, Yoh-kun hat sich bereits hier vorm Haus im Schnee gewälzt." Erzählte Ren und Bason schwebte näher an den Fernseher heran, als er den Ton ein wenig hinunter drehte. Eigentlich hätte er ja aufstehen und in ein anderes Zimmer gehen sollen, damit der Geist in Ruhe seine Lieblingssendung anschauen konnte, aber er wusste, dass diese Bewegung zu sehr geschmerzt hätte und er wollte Horo Horo nicht beunruhigen, indem er mitten im Gespräch gequält aufstöhnte. Also blieb er einfach sitzen und beobachtete Bason für einen Moment schweigend, der förmlich an der Mattscheibe hing, stumm die Geister anfeuerte, damit sie in ihrer Mission Erfolg hatten und weitere Menschen erschreckten.

Cool! Erster Schnee ist super!

„Den hattet ihr doch schon vor zwei Wochen. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau an deine detaillierte Beschreibung erinnern. Wieso rufst du an?"

Rens Stimme war grob, aber Horo Horo ließ sich davon schon lange nicht mehr beeindrucken. Entweder hatte er gelernt, den jungen Chinesen so hinzunehmen wie er war, oder aber es war ihm am Telefon einfacher zu reagieren, wo kein direkter Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen bestand. Denn Rens mürrische Stimme zu hören, das war die eine Sache, jedoch in seine blitzenden Augen zu schauen eine ganz andere.

Verrat ich mich so leicht?

„Es ist zehn Uhr, du müsstest eigentlich in der Schule sein, also gibt's wohl einen Grund, hier anzurufen."

Ach, den gibt's immer. Dich.

„Masochist!" erwiderte Ren und errötete, als er das leise Kichern am anderen Ende des Telefons hörte. Das war Horo Horos zweiter Spitzname geworden, den Ren immer dann benutzte, wenn der junge Ainu zu freundlich zu ihm wurde, oder aber ihm ein unerwartetes Kompliment machte, wie jetzt eben.

Zehn Uhr sagtest du? Hast du schon deine Medizin genommen? Sorge schwang nun in Horo Horos Stimme und Ren verzog seinen Mund zu einem Strich, als erneuter Schmerz durch seinen Bauch jagte.

„Nein, noch nicht."

Dann nimm sie jetzt! Ren hätte nie gedacht, dass Horo Horo so bestimmend klingen könnte, besonders nicht ihm gegenüber.

„Ach, das hat..."

Ich rede nicht weiter, bis du sie nicht geschluckt hast.

„Ja, Mama."

Horo Horos Bäh! hallte durch den Telefonhörer und Ren musste lächeln, wenn auch etwas schmerzverzerrt, als er sich vorlehnte und die Pillen in seine freie Hand nahm. Entschieden schloss er seine Augen und schluckte sie mit einer gekonnten Bewegung hinunter, um anschließend noch etwas kalten Tee nachzuspülen.

„Ok, genommen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Ja, haste brav gemacht.

„Reiz mich nicht, ich warne dich!"

Horo Horos schallendes Gelächter besänftigte Rens Wut, bevor sie sich richtig entfalten konnte. Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück in die Kissen und gähnte unterdrückt. Er hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, so wie immer, und wie jedes Mal, wenn Horo Horo ihn anrief, kehrte die Müdigkeit, auf die er in der Dunkelheit immer vergeblich wartete, mit Pauken und Trompeten zurück.

Nee, ich ruf an, weil ich erstens deine liebliche Stimme hören wollte...

„Reiß dich zusammen!"

... und zweitens, weil mein Lehrer krank geworden ist. Schwere Grippe hat der Doktor diagnostiziert...

„Typisch Dorf! Da du nur diesen einen Lehrer hast, gibt's jetzt niemanden mehr, der unterrichten kann, und deswegen bist du jetzt schon zu Hause."

Genau! Ren konnte Horo Horos strahlendes Gesicht förmlich vor sich sehen. Sie haben uns gesagt, dass er bis Weihnachten nicht mehr zurück kommt und sie in den drei Wochen wohl auch keinen Ersatz mehr finden werden.

„Also hat du jetzt bis Weihnachten schulfrei."

Exakt!

Etwas im Hintergrund schepperte und Ren ahnte, dass Horo Horo vor Freude quer durch sein Zimmer hüpfte. Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen.

Kannst du da herkommen?

Ren wusste nicht, wo dieser Gedanke her kam, aber er biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge, bevor er ihn laut aussprechen konnte. Warum Horo Horo auch immer wirklich jeden Tag anrief, ob Yoh ihn darum gebeten hatte oder ob ihn seine Schwester nötigte, den Kontakt zu seinen Freunden aufrecht zu erhalten, Ren wollte den jungen Ainu nicht in die Ecke drängen mit einer Bitte, die selbst in seinen Ohren zu unverschämt klang. Es reichte doch schon, wenn Anna und Yoh ihn so besorgt ansahen, wenn er über einen doofen Witz Mantas einfach nicht lachen konnte, sich am liebsten in sein Zimmer zurück zog und dort stundenlang die Wand anstarrte. Da brauchte er nicht noch einen kleinen Schneemann, der ihn mit seiner ungezwungenen Art sicherlich nach nur einer Stunde in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Dennoch wäre es schön...

„Und was hast du da in deiner geschenkten Freizeit vor? Schneeskulpturen bauen?"

Hai!

Ren legte sich seine freie Hand auf den schmerzenden Bauch und versuchte, das Gefühl der Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. Natürlich würde Horo Horo im hohen Norden bei seiner Schwester bleiben und den ganzen Tag im Schnee tollen, was hatte er denn anderes erwartet?

Das kann ich jetzt doch Perfekterweise auch in Tokio, wo ihr nun auch endlich den ersten Schnee bekommen habt.

Der junge Chinese riss seine Augen auf und starrte ungläubig auf den Telefonhörer in seinen Händen. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Wollte Horo Horo wirklich zu ihnen kommen? Freiwillig? Genau wissend, dass er den halben Tag allein mit der Killermaschine, wie er den Erben der Tao Dynastie einst genannt hatte, verbringen müsste, während Yoh in der Schule hinter seinen Büchern schwitzte?

Der muss echt ein Masochist sein!

Oder aber ein Freund...

Erneut bildete sich der Kloß in Rens Hals und er musste heftig schlucken, damit seine Stimme nicht all zu rau klang.

„Aber hier in Tokio haben wir nur eine ganz dünne Schneedecke."

Als ob ich da nicht Abhilfe schaffen könnte. lachte Horo Horo und Ren hörte im Hintergrund das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser, vermutlich machte sich der junge Ainu gerade einen warmen Tee. Hoch im Norden Japans war es sehr viel kälter als in Tokio. Ich will nur Yoh-kun und Anna-san fragen, ob es ihnen recht ist, bevor ich einfach so bei ihnen auftauche.

„Ach, das sind sie schon von mir gewöhnt." Erwiderte Ren, bevor er sich hatte stoppen können.

Ich hab aber bessere Manieren als du.

„Sicher. Das hab ich beim letzten Essen mit dir gesehen."

Die Ketchupflasche war nicht richtig verschlossen gewesen.

„Ist wohl deine Spezialität, das rote Zeug immer über den gesamten Tisch zu verteilen, was?"

Baka!

„Idiot!"

Eingebildeter Schnösel!

„Ungeschickter Tölpel!"

Ren genoss diese kleinen Sticheleien zwischen ihnen. Sie waren nicht ernst gemeint und sie beide wussten das.

Wie geht's dir, Ren? Was macht die Wunde?

„Gut." Obwohl der junge Chinese ahnte, dass sich Horo Horo wirkliche Sorgen machte, gab er ihm nur die übliche Standardantwort. Immerhin konnte er ihm ja doch nicht helfen, wenn die Medizin einige Zeit brauchte, um zu wirken, so wie jetzt. Der einzige, der wohl richtig über seinen Genesungszustand bescheid wusste, war Faust. Von allen anderen wollte er kein Mitleid, nicht noch mehr Mitleid! Sie schauten ihn schon oft genug so seltsam an, dass er am liebsten aufspringen und davonrennen wollte, dann aber von seinem noch immer sehr geschwächten Körper gestoppt und gezwungen wurde, ihre Blicke zu ignorieren und so zu tun, als sei nichts geschehen.

Nichts geschehen...

Das versuchte er schon seit Wochen sich selbst einzureden, denn nur so war der Schmerz in seinem Bauch und der in seinem Herzen erträglich.

„Faust ist ein wahrer Wunderheiler."

Horo Horos Schweigen klang skeptisch in Rens Ohren, aber er ignorierte es. Dafür breitete sich langsam ein fröhliches Gefühl in ihm aus, das er seit Wochen so nicht mehr gespürt hatte, bei dem Gedanken, dass Horo Horo bald hier her kommen würde, obwohl er das niemals zugegeben hätte.

„Bekommt deine Schwester da auch frei?" lenkte Ren das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung und Horo Horo sprang darauf an, ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst.

Nein, ihrer Lehrerin geht's noch ganz gut, aber die kann leider meine Klasse nicht übernehmen, weil sie erstens nicht so viele Schüler unterrichten möchte und es zweitens sehr uneffektiv findet, mehrere Klassenstufen auf einmal zu belehren. Horo Horos leider klang überhaupt nicht traurig. Vielleicht war er ein wenig betrübt, dass seine Schwester weiterhin zur Schule gehen musste, aber er war mit Sicherheit glücklich, dass man keinen Ersatz für seinen kranken Lehrer fand und er somit verlängerte Weihnachtsferien erhielt. Um drei Wochen verlängert!

Im Wetterbericht hab ich gehört, dass es weiterhin so kalt bleiben soll. Weißt du, ob Yoh-kun einen Schlitten hat? Ansonsten kann ich einen von mir mitbringen.

„Sicherlich kann dir Yoh-kun weiterhelfen, du kennst doch seinen Dachboden. Schlepp nicht all zu viel mit dir durch die Gegend."

Ach, das schleppt doch die Bahn. lachte Horo Horo freimütig und begann, Ren von seinem letzten Bahnabenteuer zu erzählen, wo seine Schwester extra einen Kuchen gebacken hatte und er sein Abteil mit zwei lebendigen Kindern hatte teilen müssen, die beinahe auf den schönen Kuchen gesprungen und diesen ruiniert hätten. Ren hörte ihm schweigend zu und gähnte erneut. Seine Augenlider wurden schwerer und schwerer, während Horo Horos Stimme immer ferner in seinen Ohren klang. Ohne es weiter zu bemerken, fiel er langsam zur Seite um und blieb auf dem Kissenberg liegen, dankbar, dass die Medizin Fausts endlich zu wirken begann. Das Telefon purzelte aus seiner Hand, aber er bekam dies gar nicht mehr mit, der Schlaf hatte ihn bereits übermannt.

... und so konnte ich den leckeren Kirschkuchen gerade so noch retten, Ren-kun. Anna-san fand ihn köstlich. Apropos Anna-san. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lang die beiden heute Schule haben, Ren-kun? Damit ich sie noch einmal anrufen kann. Ren-kun?

Stille.

Ren-kun? Bist du noch dran?

Erneute Stille.

Ren?

Bason drehte sich von seiner Lieblingssendung fort und schwebte hinüber zu seinem Herrn. Ein sanfter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er Ren so sah, wie er sich ein weiches Kissen vor seinen sicherlich noch immer schmerzenden Bauch hielt und im Schlaf endlich entspannt aussah, nicht so gehetzt, wie er immer wirkte, wenn er glaubte, allein zu sein.

Master Horo? Der Krieger schwebte hinüber zum Telefonhörer, konnte diesen leider nicht empor heben.

Hallo, Bason. Ist er wieder eingeschlafen?

Ja. 

Na toll, bin ich wirklich so eine Schlaftablette? Horo Horo schien nach einem Zettel zu kramen, es raschelte leise. Dann lass ihn schlafen, Bason, und richte bitte Yoh-kun aus, dass ich gegen sieben noch einmal anrufen werde.

Das werde ich machen, Master Horo. 

Bevor Bason noch ein weiteres Wort hätte sagen können, wurde die Verbindung gekappt und neben Rens gleichmäßigen Atemzügen war nur noch ein leises Piepen im Raum zu hören. Der chinesische Krieger nahm neben seinem Herrn in der Luft Platz, um über ihn zu wachen und, wenn nötig, schlechte Träume zu vertreiben.

„Ich fass es nicht! Da hast du extra einen ärztlichen Attest und dieser Idiot schleift dich trotzdem mit raus auf den Sportplatz, bei dem Wetter!"

Ren hatte Anna selten so toben gesehen wie heute. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig, während sie die Möhre vor sich in kleine Stückchen hackte. Mit Sicherheit sah sie jedoch nicht das arme Gemüse vor sich, sondern Yohs Sportlehrer, der ihrer Meinung nach eine überdimensional große Meise hatte. Anstelle Yoh einfach im warmen Klassenzimmer sitzen und seine Hausaufgaben machen zu lassen, hatte er ihn gezwungen, mit auf den Sportplatz zu kommen, wo er, obwohl heftiges Schneetreiben die Sicht versperrte, mit dem Rest der Klasse Fußball beziehungsweise den Schiedsrichter spielte. Yoh, dem Faust eingeschärft hatte, ja keinen Sport zu tun, solange seine Hände nicht völlig verheilt waren, blieb die ganze Zeit über im Schnee stehen und war beinahe blau gefroren, als Anna ihn abholte.

Ren ahnte, dass der Sportlehrer die schönste Schimpftirade seines Lebens erhalten hatte.

„Aber, Anna..."

„Nein, Yoh! Es ist mir schnurzpiepegal, ob jemand aus deiner Klasse den Basketball zerstört hat und es niemand zugeben will, deshalb schleift man nicht alle Schüler raus in dieses Sauwetter. Besonders nicht die Schüler, die krank geschrieben sind! Dass du unschuldig bist, das sieht doch jeder! Mit deinen Händen hättest du gar nix kaputt machen können!"

Gewitterwolken schienen förmlich von Annas Kopf aufzusteigen und sie hackte mit einer entschiedenen Geste das Brett unter der Möhre durch.

„Er hatte den Basketball von seinem eigenen Gehalt gekauft, um uns eine Freude zu machen. Er war einfach enttäuscht." Versuchte Yoh, seine Verlobte zu beruhigen. Sein ständiges Niesen besänftigte Anna jedoch in keinster Weise.

„Na und? Er ist erwachsen, er ist ein Lehrer! Er sollte es besser wissen!" Anna warf die Möhre in den Topf und drehte das Gas auf. Dann seufzte sie tief und wandte sich zu Yoh um, der unter einer dicken Decke am Tisch saß und sichtlich zitterte.

„Das Wasser müsste jetzt warm genug sein, Yoh. Geh in die Wanne, ich ruf dich, sobald das Abendbrot fertig ist. Sonst holst du dir noch den Tod."

Der junge Japaner nickte und erhob sich schwerfällig. Ren sah ihm nach, wie er Richtung Badezimmer verschwand und beneidete ihn ein klein wenig. Ja, ihm tat leid, was Yoh in der Sportstunde durchlitten hatte, aber er beneidete ihn dahin gehend, dass er ein warmes Bad nehmen konnte. Da Rens Wunde nicht so optimal heilte, wie Faust das eigentlich wollte, hatte der Arzt die Fäden noch immer nicht gezogen und solange Ren noch wie eine gefüllte Weihnachtsgans herum lief, durfte sein Bauch nicht mit Wasser oder gar mit Seife in Berührung kommen. In den letzten Tagen versuchte er bereits, sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu säubern, aber so richtig mochte ihm das nicht gelingen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit Sicherheit stank, obwohl weder Anna noch Yoh sich etwas anmerken ließen.

Nein, er war gewaschen worden, sogar gründlich, und das mehr als einmal. Zwar konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, aber sein Körper wies keinerlei Blutspuren auf. Vielleicht lag sein letztes Bad gar nicht so lange zurück, aber er kam sich einfach schmutzig vor, getraute sich jedoch nicht, Yoh oder Anna um Hilfe zu fragen. Die beiden hatten während der letzten Wochen wahrlich genug für ihn getan, da mussten sie ihm nicht auch noch den Rücken schrubben!

Nun, gestern hatte er es ja immerhin geschafft, sich die Haare zu waschen, dann würde er es innerhalb der nächsten Tage in Angriff nehmen, sich auch seinen restlichen Körper zu säubern, ohne dabei vor Schmerz aufzuschreien oder gar seine Nähte zu berühren.

„Yoh wird bei dem an keinem Sportunterricht mehr teilnehmen, dafür sorge ich!" Anna schüttete den Reis in einen anderen Topf und rührte wild das Gemüse um. Ja, wenn es um Yoh ging, dann konnte sie fuchsteufelswild sein. Dann wollte Ren ihr nicht im Weg oder gar in ihrer Schusslinie stehen.

Es klopfte leise an der Papiertür und der junge Chinese wusste sofort, dass es nur Faust sein konnte. Manta befand sich noch in der Abendschule und sonst besaß niemand anderes einen Schlüssel. Schwerfällig erhob er sich, versuchte, den Schmerz in seinem Körper zu unterdrücken. Er wusste, dass Anna sich umgedreht hatte und ihn beobachtete, und er wollte ihr keinen weiteren Grund zur Beunruhigung geben.

„Wie geht's Euch heute, Tao-san?" fragte Faust freundlich lächelnd und begleitete ihn hinauf zu dem Zimmer, das nun das seine sein sollte, das sich aber noch immer seltsam fremd anfühlte. So, als gehörte er nicht hier her. Eliza ging hinter dem jungen Chinesen und dieser wusste, dass sie da sein würde, sollte er plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlieren und nach hinten fallen. Das war ihm in der ersten Woche, da er das Bett für ein paar Stunden verlassen durfte, geschehen und seitdem waren sie alle mehr als aufmerksam, wenn er die Stufen hinauf kletterte.

„Gut..." Ren zögerte, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass Faust sein Arzt war, zudem ein ausgezeichneter, der ihn niemals in irgendeiner Weise verspottet hätte. „Es hat weh getan." Gab er schließlich zu, während er das Zimmer betrat. Automatisch öffnete er das Hemd und setzte sich auf seinen Futon. Es war schon zur Routine geworden, auch Fausts geschickte Finger, die routiniert den Verband lockerten und schließlich entfernten.

Ren hatte zu Beginn einen fremden Schlafanzug getragen, vermutlich Yohs, und Anna hatte ihm einen dunklen Trainingsanzug hingelegt, sobald er aufstehen durfte. Eigentlich hatte er ja seine eigenen Sachen. Jemand, vermutlich Yoh oder Horo Horo, hatten seine Reisetasche gepackt, bevor sie zurück nach Japan flogen. Ren konnte sich kaum an den Heimflug erinnern, alles lag in einem dichten Nebel aus schmerzstillenden Drogen, aber er erkannte seine Reisetasche wohl, als er wieder komplett zu sich kam, nur, um sie in die äußerste Ecke des Wandschrankes zu stopfen und nicht mehr heraus zu holen.

Entweder verstand Anna ihn oder sie hielt seine normale Kleidung für seine Verletzungen ungeeignet und gab ihm deshalb diesen Trainingsanzug, den sie bestimmt extra für ihn gekauft hatte, denn Yoh besaß keine solch dunkle Kleidung.

„Ich hab mir gestern die Haare gewaschen." Gab Ren zu, obwohl er niemals sagen würde, dass er das mitten in der Nacht getan hatte, als ihn einfach kein Schlaf ereilen wollte. Fausts in Falten gezogene Stirn reichte ihm auch so. „Dabei hab ich mich wohl ein wenig ungeschickt bewegt. Seitdem zieht es ein wenig."

Ren legte sich auf seinen Futon, als Faust den Druck auf seinen Bauch verstärkte. Die Wunde war nun freigelegt, aber der junge Chinese wollte nicht auf die hässlichen Nähte schauen, auf das Blut, das noch immer ab und an aus diesen quoll, wenn er sich falsch bewegte und damit in das heilende Fleisch riss.

„Es ist nicht weiter schlimm." Faust kramte kurz in seiner Tasche herum und Ren legte sich den rechten Arm über die Augen, als er den Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel in seiner Nase hatte. Vorsichtig wurde die Stelle, die am meisten schmerzte, abgewischt und Ren wusste, was nun folgte. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als Faust ihm ein Wundmittel oder so was in der Richtung spritzte. Am Anfang hatte Ren noch nachgefragt, aber da er Fausts Antworten sowieso nicht verstand und er mit Medizin kaum etwas anfangen konnte, erduldete er einfach nur stumm die tägliche Prozedur und nahm brav seine Tabletten. Er wusste, das Faust ein ausgezeichneter Arzt war und dass er ihm vertrauen konnte, ansonsten wäre er vor vier Wochen mit Sicherheit gestorben.

„Ich würde jedoch solche Aktionen wie Haarewaschen, Klimmzüge und das Reparieren des Daches in den nächsten Wochen doch anderen Leuten überlassen."

Ren öffnete seine Augen nicht, aber er wusste, dass der Arzt nun wieder amüsiert lächelte. Eine gehörige Portion Humor musste man vermutlich auch haben, wenn man Doktor war und dazu noch einen Patienten zu versorgen hatten wie Tao Ren, der selten ein Wort sagte, besonders nicht während der Behandlung.

„Wirken die Pillen?"

Erneut raschelte etwas und nun roch Ren den mittlerweile vertrauten Kräuterduft, wusste, dass die Prozedur gleich vorbei sein würde. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, richtete er sich auf, bis er saß, und ließ den Arzt all die Stellen eincremen, wo der Verband lag, seit nunmehr vier Wochen. Geduldig hob er seine Arme und fühlte, wie Eliza die Leinen mit professioneller Sanftheit wieder um seinen Bauch band.

„Ja, Doktor."

„Das ist gut."

Gut? Schön wär's...

Ren verkniff sich jedoch eine entsprechende Antwort und blieb einfach sitzen, als sich Faust nach getaner Arbeit wieder erhob. Auch sagte er nichts, als der Arzt sein Zimmer verließ und sicherlich hinunter zu Anna ging, um sich für das kommende Abendbrot mit einzuladen. Leckere Düfte zogen bereits von unten herauf, aber Ren hatte keinen wirklichen Hunger. Dennoch würde er hinunter gehen, wenn er gerufen werden würde, einfach, um bei seinen Freunden zu sein, die ein normales Leben lebten, das es für ihn wohl nie wieder so geben würde: Im Rahmen einer Familie.

Einer Familie.

Jun...

Ren schluckte hart und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er hörte, wie die Papiertür zu seinem Zimmer leise aufgeschoben wurde. Er hob seinen Kopf und wollte gerade sagen, dass er gleich herunter kommen würde, als er Anna sah, die herein kam. Sie trug eine Schüssel mit Wasser in der einen und mehreren Handtüchern in der anderen Hand.

Jegliches Wort erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als sich das Mädchen neben ihn auf die Dielen kniete und eines der Handtücher in das Wasser der Schüssel tauchte.

„Faust hat mir von deiner abenteuerlichen Haarwaschaktion erzählt." Sagte sie in ihrer typisch monotonen Stimme und hob das Handtuch zu seinem Gesicht. Ren fuhr, sichtlich verwirrt, zurück, aber sie ließ ihn nicht entkommen und wusch mit behutsamer Beharrlichkeit erst sein Gesicht, dann seinen Hals und schließlich seine Brust bis zum Ansatz des Verbandes. „Sag das nächste Mal einfach bescheid, wenn dir nach Wasser zumute ist, ok? Ich kann ja nicht immer an alles denken."

Sie wandte sich seinem Rücken zu und er senkte dankbar seinen Kopf, denn ihm schoss schon wieder diese unangenehme Röte ins Gesicht.

„Manchmal frage ich mich echt, wer das größere Kleinkind von euch beiden ist: Yoh oder du." Anna wrang das Handtuch aus, aber ihre Berührungen waren vorsichtig, besonders in der Nähe seines Verbandes. Ihre Bewegungen widersprachen ihrer gereizten Stimme vollkommen.

„Er steht fast zwei Stunden im Schnee und lässt sich zu einem Eiszapfen einfrieren, während du allein versuchst, dir die Haare zu waschen, obwohl du den Eimer mit dem Wasser noch nicht einmal heben darfst! Was wäre gewesen, wenn die Nähte wieder aufgeplatzt wären?" Anna seufzte und legte das Handtuch beiseite, um den Bund seiner Trainingshose zu ergreifen und sie ihm mit einem entschiedenen Ruck erst über seine Knie und dann über seine Füße zu ziehen. Ren zuckte heftig zusammen, als er danach greifen und seine plötzliche Blöße bedecken wollte, ihm aber seine Wunde einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte und grausamer Schmerz ihn lähmte.

Sein Gesicht schien in Flammen zu stehen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als unsichtbar, nicht so verflucht hilflos zu sein.

Verdammt! Er konnte ja nicht einmal mehr ein Mädchen davon abhalten, ihn einfach so zu überrumpeln! Ein Glück nur, dass Bason mit Amidamaru über Yoh im Bad wachte, sonst wäre Ren diese ganze Situation noch peinlicher gewesen, als sie ihm jetzt schon war.

„Stell dich nicht so an!" murrte Anna unwirsch und ergriff wieder das Handtuch, um seine Füße zu säubern. „Oder kommst du vielleicht bis da hinunter?"

Nein, das tat er nicht, und das wussten sie auch beide, denn Faust hatte ihm nicht nur das Heben von schweren Gegenständen strengstens untersagt, sondern auch das Bücken. Deshalb standen nun zwei vollkommen ausgetretene Pantoffel neben seinem Futon, in die er einfach nur herinzuschlüpfen brauchte. Wenn er Strümpfe tragen wollte, dann musste er jemanden um Hilfe bitten.

Oh, wie er diese Hilflosigkeit, diese Abhängigkeit von anderen verabscheute!

Diese Schwäche!

„Aber..."

„Das braucht dir nicht unangenehm zu sein." Anna wusch seine Zehen und Ren kämpfte mit einem Mal mit dem Lachen. Verdammt, er war doch so kitzelig an den Füßen! „Was glaubst du wohl, wer dich gewaschen hat, als du hier halb tot rumgelegen hast?"

Ren wurde noch röter.

„Das hättest du jetzt nicht sagen brauchen." Murmelte er, hob aber ergeben den zweiten Fuß, als sie danach verlangte.

Anna grinste nur überlegen. Wenn Ren begann, sich so zu zieren, dann konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er genas. Und das war gut, sehr gut. Denn noch einmal wollte sie nicht an seinem Krankenbett sitzen und Yohs besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sehen, während Faust immer stärkere Medizin ausprobierte, da keine der Spritzen richtig anschlagen wollte. Zwei ganze Tage und zwei ganze Nächte hatten sie um Rens Leben gekämpft – und gewonnen. Sicherlich wusste der junge Chinese gar nicht, wie gefährlich seine Wunde wirklich gewesen war. Aber Anna würde mit ihm ein anderes Mal darüber reden, wenn es ihm wieder gut genug ging, dass er sich der Vergangenheit stellen, mit seinen Freunden offen über den Kampf und den Tod seiner Schwester reden konnte. Erst wenn seine körperlichen Wunden verheilt waren, konnte er sich seinen seelischen widmen, seine Schwester betrauern.

Auch dann würde er seine Freunde brauchen.

Auch dann würden sie für ihn da sein.

Das Piepen von Mantas Computer begrüßte sie, als sie etwa fünf Minuten später das Wohnzimmer betraten. Ren war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die verräterische Röte auf seinem Gesicht je wieder verschwinden würde, aber dafür fühlte er sich das erste Mal seit drei Wochen wieder sauber, das war die peinliche Aktion dann wohl wert gewesen.

Eliza hatte sich um Annas Essen gekümmert und nun standen dampfende Schüsseln auf dem Tisch. Yoh, ebenfalls frisch gebadet und in eine weiche Decke gehüllt, hielt einen dampfenden Becher in seinen Händen und grinste fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Horo-kun hat gerade angerufen." Verkündete er glücklich, als Anna und Ren ebenfalls an dem Tisch Platz nahmen und sie sich alle einen guten Appetit wünschten. „Sein Lehrer ist krank geworden und er würde gerne schon etwas eher in seine Weihnachtsferien bei uns starten."

Etwas eher war untertrieben, aber die Worte schienen genau zu Yohs Grinsen zu passen. Anna verharrte kurz, die Stäbchen mit Sojabohnen in der Luft haltend.

„Das trifft sich gut, da kann er ja den Schnee auf den Wegen wegschaufeln. Darin dürfte er doch Fachmann sein, oder?"

Yohs Grinsen verschwand nicht bei ihrer berechnenden Antwort, sondern schien noch eine Spur breiter zu werden.

„So was in der Art hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt. Er meinte, das wäre ok, wenn er unseren Schlitten benutzen dürfte."

„Solange ihr euch nicht die Beine brecht." Damit schien das Thema für Anna beendet zu sein und sie langte nach der Soße, um sie über ihren Reis zu schütten. Ren nahm sich ebenfalls ein wenig Reis, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er mindestens eine Stunde daran sitzen und die Hälfte dann doch wegschütten würde. Zwar wirkte Fausts Spritze, aber er hatte einfach keinen Appetit und durch die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch auch keinen Hunger.

„Horo-kun wird dann übermorgen kommen." Yoh trank vorsichtig von seinem heißen Tee und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in seine Decke. „Ach ja, und ich soll dir von ihm ausrichten, Ren, dass du immer deine Medizin nehmen und fein aufessen sollst."

Manta verschluckte sich an seinem Essen bei diesen frechen Worten, aber Ren reagierte überhaupt nicht. Vor einem Monat noch hätte er den jungen Ainu für diese Worte gehasst, nun aber starrte der junge Chinese in seinen Reis und freute sich insgeheim, dass Horo Horo kam, obwohl er sich selbst nicht so richtig erklären konnte wieso.

Ren erwachte sofort aus seinem leichten Schlummer, in den er nach Mitternacht gefallen war, als ein wichtiges Geräusch im Raum fehlte: das gleichmäßige Atem Yohs. Panikartig fuhr er in die Höhe und zuckte heftig zusammen, als der Schmerz durch seinen Bauch fuhr. Er führte seine rechte Hand zum Verband unter seinem Schlafanzug und stöhnte gequält auf. Dann blickte er hinüber zu dem Futon, um festzustellen, dass dieser leer war. Genauso, wie er bemerkte, dass das Fenster geöffnet war, kalte Luft und einige Schneeflocken in das Zimmer wehten.

In seinem Zustand!

Ren schlüpfte in seine ausgetretenen Pantoffeln, dann band er sich behelfsmäßig seine Zudecke um die Schultern, bevor auf das Fensterbrett trat und sich auf das Dach zog. Seine Wunde pulsierte mit jedem Herzschlag schmerzlich, aber er ignorierte sie mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, während er sich aufrichtete und über das Dach schritt. Der gefrorene Schnee knirschte unter seinen Hausschuhen, sein Atem hing als kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Mund. Eng wickelte er die Decke um seinen Körper und freute sich über die eisige Kälte, die seinen Schmerz ein wenig dämpfte.

Im fahlen Licht des zunehmenden Mondes konnte er die Gestalt Yohs erkennen, die auf dem Dachgiebel hockte und hinauf zum Sternenmeer schaute, das sich über ihnen am schwarzen Nachthimmel erstreckte.

„Du solltest mit deiner Erkältung nicht hier draußen sitzen." Sagte Ren leise, als er sich neben den jungen Japaner in den Schnee ließ. Yoh trug wenigstens seine Jacke, aber Ren konnte an seinem Zittern sehen, dass auch er fror.

„Und du solltest keine Klimmzüge machen." Lächelte Yoh, ohne seinen Blick von all den Sternen abzuwenden.

„Dann sind wir also quitt."

„Schaut so aus." Yoh blies sich heißen Atem in die sicherlich gefrorenen Finger und zeigte hinauf zum Sternenhimmel. „Es ist kurz nach Neumond und die beste Zeit, hier herauf zu kommen, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen."

„Anna-san wird toben, wenn sie davon erfährt."

„Womit sie wohl Recht hätte." Yoh zuckte seine Schultern und seine rechte Hand, die bis zum ersten Fingergelenk mit weißen Leinen verbunden war, fuhr kurz in die Tasche seiner Jacke. Als er sie wieder hervor zog, hielt er ein kleines Gerät in seinen Händen, das Ren gut genug kannte, hatte er während des Shaman Fights ein ähnliches Gerät besessen, das ihm nicht nur die nächsten Kämpfe, sondern auch seine eigene Stärke angezeigt hatte. Er selbst hatte den Kommunikator nach dem letzten Kampf weggeworfen, denn es würde nie wieder einen Shaman Fight geben, Yoh jedoch schien den seinen aufbewahrt zu haben.

„Fühlst du dich wohl hier, Ren?"

Yohs Frage traf ihn wie aus heiterem Himmel. Ren drehte seinen Kopf, wusste jedoch nicht, was er antworten sollte. Ob er sich hier wohl fühlte? Er wusste es einfach nicht, wusste nicht, ob er sich überhaupt jemals wieder wohl fühlen würde ohne seine Schwester an seiner Seite.

„Nun ja, solange Anna-san mich nicht wäscht." Versuchte er deshalb zu scherzen, bevor der Kloß in seinem Hals wieder zu dick wurde, um ihn erfolgreich herunter zu würgen.

„Sie hat mir von deiner Haarwaschaktion erzählt, glücklich schien sie nicht gerade drüber zu sein." Yoh grinste nun wieder und konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen, als Ren leicht errötete, was nicht nur an der eisigen Kälte der Winternacht lag. „Du hast ihren Mutterinstinkt geweckt, Ren, jetzt wird sie wie eine Glucke über dich wachen, bis du wieder ganz gesund bist."

„Aber mir geht's doch gut!" protestierte Ren, den dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht behagte, obwohl er ihm seltsamerweise doch gefiel. „Sie brauch da wirklich nicht... ich mein..." Ren ließ ergeben seinen Kopf hängen. „... das war furchtbar peinlich... ich bin doch kein Baby mehr..."

„Nein, aber krank." Yoh erhob sich und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Jacke. „Aber wenn's dir lieber ist, kann ich dich ja das nächste Mal versorgen."

Ren verzog nur seinen Mund und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„So, wie du mir meine Haare schon einmal abgetrocknet hast? Nein, danke." Er versuchte, ebenfalls aufzustehen, aber ein plötzlicher Schmerz in seinem Körper ließ ihn wie gelähmt auf dem Fürst sitzen bleiben. Leise stöhnte er auf und griff sich erneut an den Bauch, schloss gequält seine Augen.

Nicht hier vor Yoh-kun!

Tief holte er Luft und schlug Yohs Hand beiseite, als dieser stützend nach seinem Arm greifen wollte.

„Nicht nötig..." japste der junge Chinese und biss seine Zähne aufeinander. „... ist gleich wieder vorbei."

Er spürte, wie sich Yoh wieder neben ihn zurück in den festgetretenen Schnee setzte und vorsichtig seinen linken Arm um Rens Schultern schlang, ohne, dass dieser sich großartig hätte wehren können.

„Bitte nimm unsere Hilfe an, Ren. Wir sorgen uns um dich." Sagte Yoh leise und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er den jungen Chinesen wieder von dem Dach und zurück auf seinen weichen Futon, unter warme Decken bringen sollte. Er selbst fühlte sich schwindelig und mit einem Mal fand er seine Idee, hier auf das Dach zu klettern und nach einem Alptraum die Sterne zu betrachten, gar nicht mehr so toll. Eigentlich hätte er doch wissen müssen, dass Ren, wenn er aufwachte, ihm folgen würde!

Ich hab doch schon viel zu viel von euch angenommen, ich kann nicht noch mehr erwarten.

Auch ahnte Ren, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich helfen konnten. Weder Faust noch Manta noch Yoh noch Anna konnten die Leere aus seinem Herzen verscheuchen, die sich dort seit dem Tod seiner Schwester beharrlich eingenistet hatte.

Jun...

Erneut dieser Kloß, den er durch beharrliches Schlucken unterdrücken konnte. Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich auf den Schmerz seines Körpers, das war besser, dann dachte er nicht nach, dann führten ihn seine Gedanken nicht in diese gefährliche Sackgasse!

Dennoch nickte er und ließ zu, dass Yoh sanft seine Schultern drückte.

„Anna-san?"

Ren wusste genau, dass es erst vier Uhr morgens war, schließlich hatte er das regelmäßige Läuten der Uhr im Wohnzimmer in der Stille der Nacht gehört. Schlafen konnte er in der Dunkelheit schon lange nicht mehr, also hörte er auf allerlei Geräusche. Eines davon war Yohs Atem gewesen, der immer unregelmäßiger, immer röchelnder geworden war, bis Ren es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und nachschauen ging. Keine drei Sekunden später stand er vor Annas Tür und klopfte leise, aber beharrlich an.

„Anna-san?"

Der junge Chinese verzog geblendet seine Augen zu Schlitzen, als die Tür aufgeschoben wurde und ihn unerwartetes Licht traf.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte das Mädchen sofort, schimpfte gar nicht, mitten in der Nacht geweckt worden zu sein, wie Ren das erst erwartet hatte. Der junge Chinese schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, die Pillen, die er kurz vor dem Zubettgehen genommen hatte, wirkten endlich, würden ihn relativ schmerzfrei durch die restliche Nacht bringen.

„Kannst du dir mal Yoh-kun anschauen, Anna-san? Ich glaube, er hat Fieber."

Annas Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Besorgnis zu Panik und Ärger. Ren schluckte und trat zur Seite, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer gerauscht kam. Er wollte jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht in der Haut des Sportlehrers stecken, dem das Mädchen mit Sicherheit die Schuld in die Schuhe schob. Yoh tat gut daran, ihr den nächtlichen Ausflug auf das verschneite Dach zu verheimlichen.

„Yoh?" Sie knipste das Licht an und ging neben dem jungen Japaner auf die Knie. Yoh öffnete seine glasigen Augen einen Spalt breit und sah sie müde an, lächelte erschöpft. Seine braunen Haare waren verschwitzt, sein Gesicht gerötet.

„Du glühst, Yoh." Anna legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und blickte ihn besorgt an. Ren, der gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und Zeuge dieser Szene wurde, fühlte sich an ein Gespräch erinnert, dass er einst mit Yoh geführt hatte, als sie sich durch eine unendliche Wüste kämpften, das sagenumworbene Patch Village, das Dorf der Schamanen Kämpfe suchten.

Yoh-kun, liebst du eigentlich Anna-san? 

Ich bin mit ihr verlobt. 

Aber die Verlobung haben doch eure Eltern arrangiert, oder? 

Hai. Dennoch liegt es an uns, dieses Versprechen einzulösen. 

Direkt hatte Asakura Yoh ihm nicht geantwortet, aber je länger Ren zu Gast in diesem Haus war, desto deutlicher konnte er die tiefen Gefühle spüren, die Yoh und Anna füreinander hegten. Zwar war dies auf den ersten Blick nicht ersichtlich, besonders nicht, wenn Anna ihrem Verlobten wieder zehn Kilo und mehr für sein Training gab oder ihn herum kommandierte, dass er gefälligst einkaufen gehen oder das Essen machen sollte. Aber in Momenten wie diesen wusste Ren, dass sie ihren Verlobten mit ihrem Leben beschützt hätte und es Yoh genauso ging.

Vielleicht existierte noch nicht so etwas wie romantische Liebe zwischen den beiden, schließlich waren sie erst dreizehn Jahre alt, aber Ren war sich sicher, dass diese im Laufe der Jahre entstehen würde.

Ein wenig beneidete er die beiden, denn er wusste, dass ihn niemand jemals so anblicken würde, wie Anna ihren Yoh gerade ansah. Wer war schon so dämlich und würde sich in einen zynischen, arroganten Erben einer chinesischen Dynastie verlieben, der in seiner Kindheit mehr als nur einen Menschen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet hatte, der nicht zu Unrecht den Titel Fürst der Finsternis trug?

Niemand...

„Ich bring diesen Idioten um!" flüsterte Anna und tastete nach dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, der seit vier Wochen neben Rens Bett stand. Heraus nahm sie ein Fieberthermometer und steckte es Yoh in den Mund, bevor dieser reagieren konnte.

„Ich bring diesen Idioten um!" wiederholte sie gereizt, als das Thermometer nach einer Minute laut zu piepsen begann und tatsächlich 39,7 anzeigte, hohes Fieber.

Amidamaru materialisierte sich aus seiner Totentafel, blickte erst einen Moment verwirrt herum, bevor er den Ernst der Lage verstand und ebenso wütend dreinschaute wie Anna. Auch er würde den dummen Sportlehrer am liebsten aufgeknöpft am höchsten Baum ihres Grundstückes baumeln sehen!

Yoh-dono... 

„Soll ich Faust anrufen?" bot sich Ren an, der langsam zu seinem Futon zurück ging und sich hinsetzen wollte. Anna schüttelte jedoch ihren Kopf und sprang auf ihre Beine.

„Nein, ich kenn da ein paar gute Hausmittelchen, die haben bei ihm schon immer gewirkt." Sagte sie und bewies damit, dass sie Yoh schon länger kannte, nicht erst das eine Jahr, in dem sie hier in Tokio zusammen lebten. „Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du in Yohs Zimmer umziehst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich ansteckst." Denn sie war sehr froh gewesen, als Rens Fieber, das die 42 Grad und damit die kritische Marke beinahe überschritten hatte, endlich zu sinken begann. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch einmal so nahe an der Schwelle des Todes sehen, besonders nicht jetzt, da er sich langsam aber sicher von seinen schweren Verletzungen erholte.

Ren wollte erst protestieren, aber ein Blick in ihr besorgtes Gesicht ließ ihn verstummen. Also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und trottete hinüber in das leere Zimmer, das ihm noch fremder als sein eigenes vorkam. Anna brachte ihm seinen Futon und seine Decken und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, bevor sie wieder zu ihrem Yoh ging, von dessen Seite sie die ganze Nacht nicht mehr wich.

Eine lange Nacht, in der Ren erneut wach lag.

Siebenundneunzig.

Ren lag auf seinem Futon und zählte die Unebenheiten im Holz der Decke.

Einhundertundzwei.

Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, aber das lag nicht an seiner Wunde. Faust hatte sie sich vor wenigen Stunden noch einmal angesehen, als er vorbei kam und fiebersenkende Mittel für Yoh mitbrachte. Er schien mit seiner Arbeit ganz zufrieden zu sein und die übliche Spritze nahm ihm fast alle Schmerzen. Eigentlich hätte er schlafen sollen, die Müdigkeit brannte in seinen Augen, vernebelte seine Gedanken. Dazu kam, dass er sein übliches Mittagsnickerchen nicht getan hatte. Zwar hatte Horo Horo wie jeden Tag angerufen, hatte sein Gespräch jedoch kurz gehalten und die ganze Zeit fast nur mit Anna gesprochen, die ihm bestätigte, dass er ruhig kommen konnte, auch wenn Yoh mit einer faustdicken Erkältung im Bett lag. Immerhin brauchte sie jetzt erst recht jemanden, der Schnee schaufelte.

Einhundertdreiundzwanzig.

Dennoch fand Ren einfach keinen Schlaf, egal, wie oft er sich auch vorsichtig von einer Seite auf die andere drehte, mal die Wand, mal die Decke anstarrte, mal den Schnee beobachtete, der vor dem Fenster im Licht der fernen Straßenlaterne umhertanzte.

Bei solchem Wetter hat mir Jun immer vom Weihnachtsmann erzählt, als ich noch ganz klein war.

Jun...

Erneut zog sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammen und er hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu, konnte aber seinen eigenen Gedanken nicht entkommen.

Von dem Weihnachtsmann, der nur zu guten Kindern kommt...

... und auch zu jemandem wie mir.

Er biss hart auf die Unterlippe, bis er einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund spürte und rang zitternd nach Luft. Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben, er würde nicht nachgeben! Weinen brachte ihm nichts und außerdem wäre es so, als würde er sich damit ihren Tod eingestehen und das würde er niemals! Nein, er würde ihren Tod niemals akzeptieren. Niemals!

Ren-chan... 

Ren riss seine Augen weit auf, als er ihre leise Stimme zu hören glaubte, die sich leise von ihm verabschiedete, und richtete sich im nächsten Moment schwungvoll auf, den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Bauch ignorierend.

Aber wie erwartet war das Zimmer leer, da war kein Geist, keine liebevolle Schwester, die kam, um ihn zu besuchen. Um ihn mit sich zu nehmen, wie er sich das so sehr wünschte. Ein Wunsch, der niemals in Erfüllung gehen würde, und den er niemals Yoh oder Anna erzählen könnte, da sie ihn nicht verstanden hätten.

Sie haben mich so aufopfernd gepflegt, da kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, dass ich lieber im Palast geblieben wäre, bei ihr...

Ren schluckte hart und bedeckte seine brennenden Augen mit seinen eisigen Händen. Nein, selbst wenn er es vor seiner Ohnmacht noch hätte äußern können, Yoh hätte ihn niemals seinem Schicksal, hätte ihn niemals in dem Ballsaal zurück gelassen.

Diese Stille!

Ren bebte am ganzen Körper, als er panikartig in dem kleinen Raum umherschaute, aber nur einen Tisch und mehrere Kissen ausmachen konnte. Und ein kleines Regal, das mit Schulbüchern und allerlei Mangas vollgestopft war. Ja, das war eindeutig Yohs Zimmer, und dennoch kam es Ren so fremd, so unwirklich vor.

So einsam!

Der junge Chinese drückte die Totentafel seines Geistes fest gegen seine Brust, aber er wusste, dass nicht einmal Bason ihn wirklich Trost spenden konnte. Schließlich war auch er tot...

Tot.

Totenstille.

So wie die Stille, die in dem Zimmer seiner Schwester geherrscht hatte kurz nach ihrem Tod. Da war kein Atem mehr gewesen, kein lustiges Lachen, kein fröhliches Kichern. Nichts, nur unendliche Stille, die Ren so sehr geängstigt hatte wie noch nie zuvor etwas in seinem Leben. Er, der Tao Erbe, hatte keine Angst, vor nichts und niemanden. Aber diese Stille hatte jeden Alptraum, jedes Gewitter, jede Furcht bei weitem übertroffen, hatte ihm fast den Verstand geraubt.

Jun...

Ren kam schwankend auf seine Füße und schleppte sich, seinen Körper mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützend, hinaus in den Gang. Die Papiertür zu Yohs Zimmer stand einen Spalt breit offen, gedämpftes Licht schien in den dunklen Flur. Aber es war genug Licht, um Rens rasendes Herz wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. So leise wie möglich ließ er sich auf den Teppich gegenüber der Tür nieder und holte zitternd Luft.

Ja, das hier war schon viel besser! Er konnte Annas Stimme hören, die leise irgendein Volkslied, vielleicht sogar ein Kinderlied sang. Ren verstand weder den Text noch kannte er die Melodie, war er mit chinesischem Liedgut aufgewachsen, aber der Gesang wirkte besänftigend auf seinen noch immer heftig zitternden Körper.

Nicht mehr allein.

Keine Totenstille!

Automatisch faltete er seine Hände vor seinem leicht schmerzenden Bauch, nachdem er die Totentafel auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Bason materialisierte sich aus ihr und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, aber Ren schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und befahl ihm stumm, nichts zu sagen. Also setzte sich der Geist neben seinen Herrn und wartete. Worauf auch immer, das lag nicht an ihm zu fragen.

Menschen atmen.

Niemand ist hier gestorben.

Ren lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich und konzentrierte sich nur auf Annas Stimme und Yohs leicht geröchelten Atem. Sein Fieber war während des Tages so weit gefallen, dass er sogar etwas Hühnerbrühe zu sich nehmen und Anna von ihrem Amoklauf auf den Sportlehrer abhalten konnte, aber in den Abendstunden stieg das Fieber wie von Faust erwartet wieder an und Anna wich seitdem nicht von Yohs Seite. Manta hatte sich um das Essen und um den Aufwasch gekümmert und war nur widerstrebend gegen zehn nach Hause gegangen. Schließlich musste er als einziger am nächsten Tag in die Schule, war er nicht wie Ren und Yoh krank geschrieben und wie Anna zur Krankenpflege eingeteilt.

Alle sind hier am Leben!

Allmählich lullte die sanfte Stimme Annas Rens Gedanken ein und sein übermüdeter Körper forderte seinen Tribut. Vor zwei Stunden hätte er noch dagegen angekämpft, denn er wollte in keinem weiteren Alptraum gefangen sein, nun aber gab er auf, ließ sich in einen hoffentlich traumlosen Schlaf hinab ziehen.

Er schlief bereits tief und fest, als Bason sich von seinem Platz fortbewegte und zu Anna und Yoh in den Raum hinein glitt. Das Mädchen verstand sofort. Mit müden Bewegungen, aber einem noch immer sehr wachen Gesichtsausdruck trat sie hinaus auf den Gang, um Ren behutsam in eine warme Decke zu hüllen und ihm weiche Kissen unter den Körper zu schieben, als er einfach zur Seite umkippte.

Sie ahnte, warum er hier auf dem Gang gesessen hatte und dass es mehr als nur ein paar Tropfen und einen kühlenden Umschlag brauchte, um seine Wunden zu heilen.

Ren-chan... 

Ren kannte diese Stimme sehr gut, hatte sie sein ganzes Leben lang gehört. Diese Stimme gehörte zu seiner Schwester, den einzigen Menschen in seiner Familie, der in ihm einen Jungen, nicht nur einen Erben gesehen, der ihn aufrichtig geliebt hatte.

Ren-chan... 

Der junge Chinese fuhr herum in der Dunkelheit, konnte jedoch niemanden sehen. Keine liebevoll lächelnde Jun stand neben ihn, um ihn in ihre Arme zu ziehen. Früher hatte er sich unglaublich dafür geschämt, wenn sie wieder einen von ihren Knuddelanfällen bekam, heute hätte er sonst etwas für eine sanfte Umarmung gegeben.

Es tut mir leid, Ren-chan, aber ich muss dich verlassen. 

NEIN!

Ren drehte sich mehrmals um seine eigene Achse und lief schließlich blindlings in die Dunkelheit hinein. Es war ihm egal, ob das dumm aussah oder sogar sinnlos war, er wollte zu seiner Schwester. Nein, er würde sie nicht gehen lassen! Nicht noch einmal. Nie wieder!

Jun! Warte auf mich!

Er glaubte vor sich so etwas wie einen Schatten erkennen zu können und griff ohne zu zögern danach, erwischte weichen Samt, vermutlich der Saum eines Umhanges. Mit Geld hatte seine Familie nie gespart, besonders, wenn es darum ging, den Nachwuchs entsprechend adelig einzukleiden.

Jun! Nimm mich mit!

Die Gestalt blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Die warme Stimme war mit einem Mal verklungen und Ren fror es fürchterlich. Seine Wunde brannte und er schluckte, als er in das Gesicht seiner Schwester schaute. Tote Augen starrten ihn ausdruckslos an und die Hand, die nach ihm griff, war eiskalt, so ohne Leben.

Jun?

Tränen traten in seine Augen, aber sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern zog ihn für einen Moment an sich, um ihn schließlich mit aller Gewalt von sich zu stoßen. Verdattert blieb er sitzen, als sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, von ihm ging, bis sie die Finsternis vollkommen verschluckt hatte.

Nein, Jun!

Ren streckte seinen rechte Arm nach ihr aus, wissend, dass er sie nicht berühren, nicht zurück halten konnte.

„Jun..."

„Ren-kun?"

Diese Stimme war ganz anders. Aus weiter Ferne hörte Ren lautes Poltern und spürte, wie er an die Oberfläche des Bewusstseins zurück getrieben wurde. Müde öffnete er seine Augen und runzelte seine Stirn, als er direkt in eisblaue schaute.

„Oh, entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass du auch schläfst." Horo Horo fuhr sich ein wenig beschämt durch die blauen Haare, bevor er sich zu Rens Füßen auf eines der vielen Kissen nieder ließ.

Der junge Chinese blickte ihn verständnislos an und sah sich dann in dem Fernsehzimmer um, als sähe er es das erste Mal. Bason saß wie immer nahe am Fernseher und sah sich seine Lieblingsserie an. Leise Charaktere schrieen entsetzt und der Krieger lächelte selig vor sich hin, vermutlich hatten die Geister im Tower Tokyo Hotel gerade ihr heutiges Ziel erreicht und die Gäste ordentlich erschreckt.

Ich bin eingeschlafen?

Ren ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf das weiche Kissen sinken und holte tief Luft.

Also war das nur ein Alptraum gewesen?

Hat mich Jun gar nicht wieder verlassen?

Wie oft hatte ich diesen Alptraum jetzt schon?

Lohnt es sich überhaupt noch zu schlafen, wenn ich mich danach derart gerädert fühle?

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte er den jungen Ainu, dessen Wangen und Nase leicht gerötet waren. Sicherlich war es sehr kalt draußen, seit Tagen schneite es ununterbrochen und obwohl Faust es ihm strengstens verboten hatte, würde Ren gerne mal wieder an die frische Luft gehen, auch wenn ein Sturz für seine Wunde gefährlich werden konnte, frisch gefallenen Schnee hin oder her.

„Gegen fünf Uhr nachmittags." Horo Horo grinste ihn an und schälte sich langsam aus seiner Winterkleidung. Vermutlich hatte Anna es gut gemeint und alle Räume ordentlich geheizt, so dass der junge Ainu bald zu schwitzen begann. Erst entledigte er sich seines Schales, dann seiner Handschuhe und schließlich seiner dicken Jacke. Alles warf er achtlos auf den Fußboden neben sich.

Fünf Uhr?

Ren drehte leicht seinen Kopf und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Tatsächlich, draußen war es bereits stockfinster. Hatte er wirklich den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen?

„Anna-san und Yoh-kun sind beide oben eingeschlafen und du hast schnarchend hier gelegen, ich kam mir für einen Moment wie im Krankenhaus vor." Horo Horo lächelte verlegen. „Und jetzt hab ich nicht einmal Blumen mit."

„Mag ich eh nicht."

„Wären ja auch für Anna-san und Yoh-kun gewesen."

„Und ich krieg nichts?"

„Ich hab hier noch alte Butterbrote von der Fahrt."

„Igitt!"

„Du bist ein sehr schwieriger Patient."

„Das sagt Faust auch immer."

Falls sich Horo Horo Gedanken gemacht hatte, ob Ren nur freundlich zu ihm über das Telefon gewesen war und ihn sofort wieder anfallen und würgen würde, wenn sie sich gegenüber stehen beziehungsweise gegenüber sitzen würden, so war jeder Zweifel von ihm gewichen, als der junge Chinese auf seine Sticheleien einging.

„Heute ist Mittwoch, oder?" Ren versuchte, sich aufzurichten und zog ein Gesicht, als er zwei Anläufe brauchte und Horo Horo ihm schließlich zur Hilfe eilte. Sanft ergriff er seinen rechten Arm und stützte ihn, bis er sicher saß.

„Hai."

„Gut, dann sollte Manta-kun bald kommen. Er ist im Moment für die Krankenhausküche zuständig."

„Hab ich ein Glück. Ich dachte schon, du kochst." Nun wurde sein Grinsen schelmisch, denn er wusste genau, dass der junge Chinese ganz gut kochen konnte.

„Darf ich nicht, Verbot von Faust." Erwiderte Ren ungerührt. Eines Tages, das schwor er sich, würde er ein so leckeres Mahl zubereiten, dass der junge Ainu winselnd zu seinen Füßen lag und um ein Schälchen betteln würde.

Vor noch fünf Wochen hätte Ren diesen Gedanken als befriedigend gegenüber einem seiner ärgsten Feinde empfunden, heute zauberte die Vorstellung ein müdes, aber amüsiertes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ja, mittlerweile schätzte er sie beide für verrückt genug ein, um aus dieser Mahlzeit den Witz des Jahrtausends zu machen.

„Wie schade." Horo Horo lehnte sich leicht vor, er schien sich in Rens Gegenwart nicht mehr zu fürchten. „Wie geht's dir, Ren-kun?"

Auch nannte er den Tao Erben nicht mehr Killermaschine oder andere böse Namen.

„Gut." Es war seine Standardantwort, die jeder außer Faust erhielt. „Genauso wie Yoh-kun. Faust war heute schon mal mittags da und meinte, dass Yoh-kuns Erkältung langsam abklingen würde und er es zum Abendbrot mal mit fester Nahrung versuchen sollte." Erklärte Ren, der seine eigene Untersuchung vor wenigen Stunden wie immer stumm über sich hatte ergehen lassen, um danach den Arzt über den jungen Japaner auszufragen.

„Hast du irgendwelche Verletzungen, Horo-kun? Ich mein, du sollst dich doch schließlich hier in die Gemeinschaft gut einfügen: Yoh-kun ist erkältet, Anna-san völlig übermüdet, Manta-kun hat sich gestern das heiße Teewasser über seine linke Hand geschüttet und meine Wenigkeit läuft rum wie eine gefüllte Weihnachtsgans."

Horo Horo blickte ihn für einen Augenblick verwirrt an, bevor er bei dem Vergleich leise kichern musste.

„Schnatterst du da auch?" neckte er, riss sich aber zusammen, als er Rens durchbohrenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. „Also bin ich hier nicht im Krankenhaus, sondern im Altersheim." Stellte er sachlich fest, nickte dann aber und zog sich das Stirnband vom Kopf. Es offenbarte eine Beule, die sich schon violett verfärbt hatte.

„Wie hast du denn das geschafft, Schneemann?" Ren hatte im Scherz gefragt, weil sich in letzter Zeit jeder in seiner Umgebung verletzte, hatte aber nicht erwartet, dass Horo Horo sich wirklich so gut in ihre Gemeinschaft eingliedern würde.

„Ach, ist beim Packen passiert." Horo Horo errötete leicht und erhob sich schließlich, um seine prall gefüllte Reisetasche und sein Snowboard auf seinen Rücken zu wuchten. „Pirika-chan meint auch immer, dass ich meine Schlittschuhe nicht zu meinen Hemden legen soll. Na ja, und als ich mir zwei Hemden von ganz oben holen wollte, sind mir die Dinger auf den Kopf gefallen."

Horo Horo zuckte mit seinen Achseln.

„Pirika-chan hat ja Recht, ich sollte ein wenig mehr Ordnung in meinem Chaos halten, aber ich kann das nicht." Kurz sah er zu Bason hinüber, der noch immer an der Mattscheibe hing, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen, dann wandte er sich wieder Ren zu, der langsam, ganz langsam aufstand, sich dabei so unauffällig wie möglich auf dem Tisch abstützte. Er mochte zwar gesagt haben, dass es seiner schweren Verletzung gut ging, seine Körpersprache sagte jedoch etwas anderes aus.

„Wo kann ich meine Sachen hinschaffen?"

„In Yoh-kuns Zimmer, denk ich mal. Da wurde ich auch ausquartiert wegen der angeblichen Ansteckungsgefahr. Dabei hat er nur eine Erkältung!"

„Hältst du's denn mit mir in einem Zimmer aus, Ren-kun?"

„Wenn du im Schlaf wieder quatschst, schmeiß ich Yoh-kuns Mangas nach dir."

„Yoh-kun hat Mangas? Cool!"

Horo Horo sprang förmlich die Treppe hinauf in der freudigen Erwartung auf neue Mangas. Seine Schwester wollte nie, dass er sein bisschen Geld für solchen Schund , wie sie es bezeichnete, ausgab, also musste er sich immer bei seinen Freunden durchlesen, wenn diese die Objekte seiner Lesebegierde besaßen.

Auf dem Absatz drehte sich der junge Ainu um und sah, wie Ren langsam eine Stufe nach der anderen erklomm, sich dabei unbewusst mit der linken Hand den Bauch hielt, während seine rechte das Geländer umklammerte. Bason hatte seinen Platz vor dem Fernseher verlassen und schwebte mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck hinter seinem Herrn.

So sieht also gut aus.

Horo Horo hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und eilte schließlich dem jungen Chinesen entgegen, um vorsichtig seinen linken Arm zu ergreifen und ihn zu stützen. Ren murmelte etwas Unverständliches, vermutlich einige chinesische Wörter, nahm aber die Hilfe an. Vermutlich hatte Faust ihn dazu ermahnt, dass seine Gesundheit wichtiger als sein Stolz war. Oder aber er war schon mehrfach auf der Treppe gestrauchelt und fühlte sich trotz seines offensichtlichen Unbehagens wohler, wenn jemand in seiner Nähe war.

„Wolltest du nicht schon gegen Mittag hier sein, Schneemann? Jetzt ist's Abend." Es war eindeutig ein Ablenkungsmanöver und Horo Horo ging darauf ein.

„Hai." Er grinste schief, ließ den jungen Chinesen nicht los, als sie das obere Geschoss erreicht hatten. Langsam geleitete er ihn zu Yohs Zimmer, konnte das Licht sehen, das aus dem nächsten Raum drang. Dort schliefen Anna und Yoh tief und fest. Horo Horo war richtig froh gewesen, dass er sie nicht weckte, als er auf der Suche nach irgendjemanden das halbe Haus durchforstete.

„Aber ich hab den falschen Zug genommen."

Ren setzte sich langsam auf seinen Futon und deutete auf den anderen, der ihm gegenüber vor dem Mangaregal stand. Anna hatte sich darum gekümmert, während Faust nach Yoh sah. Entweder kannte sie Horo Horos Vorlieben für diese kleinen Heftchen oder es war purer Zufall.

Wie auch immer, Ren war froh darüber, dass Anna den jungen Ainu hier mit einquartiert hatte, obwohl in Yohs Zimmer durch all seine Sachen nicht mehr viel Platz war. Es bedeutete, dass der junge Chinese nicht mehr allein schlafen müsste, in eisiger Stille, die ihn immer zu verschlingen, zu ersticken drohte.

Auch wenn Ren es nie zugegeben hätte, in den kommenden Nächten würde er sich über Horo Horos verträumtes Geplapper richtig freuen.

„Und ich hab zwei Stunden gebraucht, um meinen Fehler zu bemerken und in den richtigen Zug umzusteigen."

Ren lächelte müde und lehnte sich zurück, um Horo Horo zu beobachten, der die allerwichtigsten Sachen aus seiner Reisetasche kramte.

„Irgendwie verwundert mich das gar nicht."

„Das ist ein richtig guter Krimi!"

Manta, der den Film schon auswendig zu kennen schien, blickte kurz von seinem Computer auf und sprach einige Sätze mit. Er saß zusammen mit Horo Horo und Ren im Fernsehzimmer, eine große Schale mit Fischchips stand neben ihm auf dem Tisch.

Gibt es da auch Geister? 

„Nein, aber mehrere Leichen. Und eine, nun ja, eine halbe Untote. Ist auf jeden Fall ein Klassiker."

Ein Klassiker, den Ren nicht kannte, wie er so viele Filme nicht kannte, die seine Freunde schon so oft gesehen hatten. Sicherlich war dieser Krimi für Yoh, dessen Fieber zwar immer noch vorhanden, aber dafür gesunken war, ebenfalls kein unbekannter Film, genauso wenig wie für Anna, die gerade ein warmes Bad nahm. Sie hatte sich sichtlich über Horo Horos Ankunft gefreut, als sie ihre und Yohs Portion vom Abendbrotstisch mit nach oben nahm. Sogleich hatte sie ihm auch seine Aufgaben bezüglich Schneeschippen erteilt, die Horo Horo grinsend angenommen hatte. Wenn er im Schnee herumtollen konnte, bedeutete das für ihn keine wirkliche Arbeit, sondern vielmehr ein großes Vergnügen.

Halbe Untote? Bason sah sehr zweifelnd drein, aber dann setzte er sich neben den kleinen Japaner und sah interessiert in den Fernseher.

Die Uhr schlug acht und automatisch griff Ren nach der kleinen Schachtel, die er immer bei sich trug, denn sie beinhaltete seine Medizin. Die Pillen waren in seinen Augen viel zu groß, obwohl sie noch winzig anmuteten im Vergleich zu den Tabletten, die Yoh mit seinem entzündeten Hals nun einnehmen musste, und sie schmeckten fürchterlich bitter, wenn er sie nicht schnell genug hinunter schluckte. Aber sie linderten seine Schmerzen zu einem erträglichen Maß und irgendeine von diesen Pillen sollte auch weiteres Fieber von ihm fern halten.

Also, runter damit!

Er kniff beide Augen zusammen und würgte die Pillen mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung hinunter. Dann griff er rasch zu seinem Glas mit kaltem Tee, um wenigstens ein wenig guten Geschmack hinterher zu spülen.

Jun hat auch immer gesagt, dass Medizin, die helfen soll, nicht schmecken kann. Nur, um ein wenig Zucker auf den Löffel zu tun.

Jun...

Ren holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Film, der nicht nur langweilig, sondern ihm auch völlig egal war. Aber alles war besser, als seinen trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen. Alles.

„Wo ist eigentlich der Schneeschieber?" fragte Horo Horo, der den inneren Kampf des jungen Chinesen gesehen hatte, jedoch nicht wusste, was er zu ihm sagen sollte, über den Vorfall im Ballsaal, dessen Zeuge er vor über vier Wochen gewesen war, über den Tod Tao Juns und über Rens Trauer, die er sicherlich spürte, die der junge Chinese aber niemand anderen zeigen wollte.

„Im Schuppen." Kam sofort Mantas Antwort, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er vermutlich im letzten Winter Annas Opfer gewesen war. „Es reicht aber, wenn du erst irgendwann am Vormittag anfängst, hier kommen sowieso selten Passanten vorbei, die hinfallen könnten."

„Ok."

Wir haben nie Schnee geschippt. Da wir nie großartig Besuch bekamen, hielten wir dies für nicht nötig. Jun hat den Schnee geliebt, ist immer darin herumgetollt und hat mich mit Schneebällen beworfen, um mich zu einer Schneeballschlacht zu animieren und aus mir doch noch einen ganz gewöhnlichen kleinen Jungen zu machen.

Ren fuhr fröstelnd zusammen und hielt die kalte Tasse in seinen Händen fester. Nein, er wollte nicht an seine Schwester denken, wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass er diesen Winter ihr fröhliches Lachen nicht hören würde. Diesen Winter nicht und keinem folgenden je wieder.

„Ren-kun?"

Eine weiche Decke wurde um seine Schultern gelegt und als Ren von dem trüben Getränk aufsah, blickte er direkt in Horo Horos besorgte Miene. Der junge Ainu hielt die Enden der Decke fest in seinen Händen und Ren fühlte sich für einen Moment wie in einer Falle, aus der er nicht entkommen konnte. Jedoch nur für einen Moment.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Ren, der seiner Stimme nicht recht vertraute, schüttelte nur seinem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück, als Horo Horo ihn zögernd los ließ. Er wollte nicht, dass sich die anderen wegen ihm Sorgen machten, sie hatten schon genug für ihn getan. Mehr als genug...

Sich um seine Wunden zu kümmern, das war eine Sache, aber seine Gedanken konnte nur er bezwingen, da konnten ihn die anderen auch nicht helfen, das war ganz allein seine Angelegenheit!

„Wenn dir etwas weh tut, weck mich einfach, ok?" sagte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens, in dem der Film durch Werbung unterbrochen wurde und Manta leise Befehle in seinen Computer eingab, sich eingehend mit seinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigte, die er in den letzten Wochen immer im Asakura Haushalt getan hatte, eigentlich nur noch zum Schlafen nach Hause zurück kehrte.

„Als ob ich ne Chance gegen deine Reisbällchenträume hätte."

Es war wieder einer ihrer trockenen Witze gewesen, aber dieses Mal lächelte der junge Ainu nicht, sondern sah Ren nur besorgt an.

Am nächsten Morgen kehrte fast so etwas wie Normalität zurück in den Asakura Alltag. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang standen die ersten Personen auf. Anna würde heute in die Schule gehen und sich wenigstens nach dem Stand der Dinge und, was Ren eher vermutete, nach dem Verstand des Sportlehrers erkundigen. Yoh ging es mittlerweile so gut, dass sie ihn für ein paar Stunden allein lassen konnte, immerhin war das Fieber gesunken und sein Atem ging weniger röchelnd, seit gestern Abend schlief er tief und fest, ohne jegliche Störung.

Ren hielt seine Augen geschlossen, als auch Horo Horo sich aus seinen Decken schälte und herzhaft gähnte. Sicherlich wollte er Anna nicht enttäuschen und alle Wege frei geschippt haben, bevor sie wieder zurück kam. Sicherlich hoffte er auf frische Brötchen bei ihrer Rückkehr.

Horo Horos Reisetasche raschelte leise, als sich der junge Ainu rasch anzog und keine zwei Minuten später auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer verließ. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er in einem Dorf lebte, wo man im Hochsommer früh um vier aufstehen musste, um die Ernte einzuholen. Vielleicht war er einfach ein Frühaufsteher. Mit Sicherheit brauchte er weitaus weniger Zeit, um wach zu werden als Yoh.

Hoffentlich kriegt das Anna-san nie mit, sonst erfährt Yoh-kun nach seiner Genesung, was richtig frühes Aufstehen bedeutet.

Ren blieb still auf seinem Futon liegen und hörte erst das mittlerweile bekannte Scheppern des Portals, dann erfüllte ein monotones Kratzen den Hof. Ren biss seine Zähne aufeinander, als seine Wunde bei der ersten Bewegung ebenfalls erwachte, und kroch auf allen Vieren zum Fenster hinüber. Er schob den Vorhang zur Seite und konnte Horo Horo sehen, der inmitten leichten Schneetreibens in dem weißen Element stand und fröhlich lächelnd die große Schaufel schwang, als würde sie gar nichts wiegen. Dick war er in seine Winterkleidung gehüllt und nur sein gerötetes Gesicht lugte unter dem Schal, dem Kragen seiner Jacke und einer hellen Mütze hervor.

Frische Luft...

Ren verspürte den Drang, einfach hinaus in die weiße Landschaft zu gehen, nicht zum ersten Mal, seitdem Faust ihn praktisch in diesen vier Wänden eingesperrt hatte, damit seine Wunde völlig verheilen konnte. Heute aber spürte er ihn so stark wie noch nie. Also kroch er zurück zu seinem Futon und zog sich in einer wie immer schmerzhaften, langatmigen Prozedur seinen Trainingsanzug an. An Socken war nicht zu denken, aber wenigstens konnte er in seine ausgetretenen Pantoffeln schlüpfen. Vorsichtig, um Yoh nicht zu wecken, schlich er über den Flur und ganz langsam die Treppe hinunter. Bason, der die Abwesenheit seines Herrn bemerkt hatte, flog aufmerksam hinter ihm her. Zwar konnte er ihn nicht halten, sollte er fallen, aber er konnte rasche Hilfe holen.

Eine Jacke wäre angebracht, Master Ren. 

„Aber ich hab doch keine, Bason." Flüsterte Ren zurück, als sie sich der Eingangstür näherten. Die Luft wurde merklich kühler, frischer. Der junge Chinese atmete tief ein, blieb dann vor der Garderobe stehen. Hier hingen einige Jacke, aber keine von denen gehörte ihm.

Nimm einfach eine von denen, das wird bei der Menge schon nicht auffallen. 

Ren zögerte, schlüpfte dann aber in eine besonders weich ausschauende. Sie war dunkelbraun und er ahnte, dass sie Yoh gehörte. In den Taschen fand er sogar einen Schal, den er sich um den Hals wickelte. Dann wagte er sich hinaus in den nächtlichen Hof. Der Sonnenaufgang war noch mindestens eine volle Stunde entfernt, der Himmel mit dicken Wolken bedeckt. Schneeflocken wirbelten schwerelos um ihn herum, setzten sich in seinem rabenschwarzen Haar fest, wo sie im fahlen Licht der Straßenlaterne wie winzige Diamanten glitzerten.

Frische Luft!

Ren bemerkte die eisige Kälte nicht einmal, die ihm entgegen schlug. Er hörte nur das leise Knistern von frisch gefallenem Schnee unter seinen Pantoffeln, spürte nur die kleinen Flocken, die sich auf sein Gesicht legten, dort augenblicklich schmolzen, roch nur den typischen Geruch einer kalten Winternacht.

Genauso hat es auch immer zu Hause gerochen.

In einem Zuhause, das er nicht mehr hatte, das wohl für immer der Vergangenheit angehören würde.

Ren streckte seine rechte Hand aus und fuhr über das Geländer der Terrasse, das unter einer dicken Schneeschicht begraben lag. Die weiße Masse fühlte sich so seltsam vertraut an zwischen seinen Fingern. Langsam knetete er einen perfekten Schneeball, den er nachdenklich betrachtete.

Jun hat mit mir immer die verrücktesten Schneeballschlachten veranstaltet, wenn mein Vater gerade auf Reisen war, sie mich ungehindert als ihren kleinen Bruder behandeln konnte. Auch wenn ich das nie gemocht habe. Nie öffentlich.

Jun...

Ren schluckte hart und hielt den Schneeball zwischen seinen nun kalten Händen, als wolle er diesen beschützen. Leichter Wind fuhr durch seine Haare und er hob seinen Kopf, um zum schwarzen Himmel hinauf zu schauen, um die Flocken bei ihrem bizarren Tanz zu beobachten.

Es ist so friedlich hier.

Der junge Chinese schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass er wieder klein war, dass er inmitten eines Flockenwirbels auf der Wiese vor dem Palast stand, ihn wieder die bekannten Berge seiner Heimat umgaben. Gleich würde Jun kommen und mit ihm einen Schneemann bauen, oder eben einen Schneegeist, je nachdem, was der kleine Junge, der sich äußerlich zwar sträubte, innerlich jedoch ganz aufgeregt war, wollte.

Lass uns im Schnee tollen, Ren-chan. Das wird dir sicherlich Spaß machen. 

Jun...

„Ren-kun?"

Der junge Chinese öffnete seine Augen, aber anstelle seiner geliebten Schwester stand Horo Horo vor ihm. Er hielt die Schneeschippe, die mit einer feinen Schneedecke überzogen war, fest in seinen Händen und blickte den Freund überrascht an.

„Ich hab dich gar nicht rauskommen gesehen. Bist du schon lange hier draußen?" Ein schuldiger Ausdruck schlich sich auf das Gesicht des jungen Ainu, als er die Schaufel achtlos in den Schnee fallen ließ, wo sie mindestens fünfzig Zentimeter eindrang. „Ich hab dich doch nicht etwa geweckt, oder?"

„Nein." Ren schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich brauchte einfach nur ein wenig frische Luft." Gab er leise zu und runzelte seine Stirn, als Horo Horo auf ihn zutrat und den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke vorsichtig schloss, dabei immer bedacht, ja nicht den verwundeten Bauch seines Gegenübers zu berühren.

Die Jacke war noch offen gewesen?

Ren hatte das gar nicht bemerkt.

„Das sind immer die schönsten Minuten eines jeden Tages." Sagte Horo Horo leise, während er an dem Kragen von der braunen Jacke nestelte. Er trug seine dicken Handschuhe, die Knöpfe schienen einfach zu klein und zu schlüpfrig zu sein. Ren bewegte sich nicht, schien geduldig darauf zu warten, dass er sein Werk beendete oder aber aufgab. Der junge Chinese hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und blickte hinauf zum verschneiten Winterhimmel. Kleine Wölkchen tanzten vor seinem Mund und Horo Horo war sich nicht sicher, ob Ren ihm überhaupt zu hörte. Dennoch redete er weiter, während es ihm endlich gelang, den Knopf und damit auch das letzte Schlupfloch in Rens Jacke zu schließen.

„So kurz vor Sonnenaufgang ist es am ruhigsten, der Schnee liegt unberührt auf der Erde und man hat das Gefühl, mit der Natur allein zu sein."

Allein zu sein...

Ren holte zitternd Luft und wusste, dass er irgendetwas tun musste, ansonsten würde er seine Beherrschung verlieren und das wollte er nicht. Nicht vor Horo Horo, nicht vor seinen Freunden, die sich so schon genügend Sorgen um ihn machten. Mehr Sorgen als er als Erbe und als zukünftiger Fürst der Finsternis überhaupt verdiente!

„Ich finde einfach, dass dies eine perfekte Zeit ist, um kleine Schneemänner hinterhältig zu überfallen." Sagte er statt dessen und bevor Horo Horo reagieren konnte, hatte er ihn gepackt und ihn den Schneeball in den Nacken geschoben. Der junge Ainu kreischte auf und versuchte, sich von der eisigen Klaue zu befreien, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Aus jahrelanger Erfahrung wusste er jedoch, dass dies sinnlos war. Also sollte er sich eher auf seine Rache konzentrieren.

Er brauchte sich nicht zu bücken oder nach dem Geländer zu greifen, ein Schneeball formte sich von ganz allein in seiner Hand und Kororo flog von seiner Schulter lieber auf das Dach des Hauses, um dem Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung zuzuschauen.

Ren hatte natürlich sofort die Flucht ergriffen, als er das gefährliche Funkeln in Horo Horos blauen Augen sah, aber er kam nicht weit. Natürlich kam er nicht weit, denn seit über vier Wochen war ihm jegliche körperliche Betätigung verboten gewesen, sein Körper war sehr geschwächt. Auch meldete sich sein Bauch lautstark, als er durch den knietiefen Schnee watete. Dennoch wollte er sich diesen Spaß nicht entgehen lassen, als Horo Horo wild schnaufend auf ihn zu lief, den Schneeball hoch über seinem Kopf haltend, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Ren wusste ganz genau, dass er dran war, dass er auch überhaupt keine Chance gegen den jungen Ainu hatte, aber es störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Vor noch fünf Wochen hätte er wohl ohne zu zögern seine Sense gezogen und Horo Horo in seine Schranken gewiesen, heute musste er lächeln, als ihn der Schneeball an der linken Schulter traf und keine drei Sekunden später ein stolpernder Horo Horo nach seinem rechten Arm griff und ihn mit sich in den tiefen Schnee zog.

„Das wirst du mir büßen! Einfach so hinterhältig mich einzuseifen!" schnappte der junge Ainu nach Luft, als er aus dem Schneefeld wieder auftauchte und sich entschieden auf Rens Knie setzte, um dem jungen Chinesen ja keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu geben. „Da sorge ich mich liebevoll um dich und du dankst es mir so!"

„Liebevoll sorgen? Übertreib's nicht! Schließlich hast du nur meine Jacke zugeknöpft, und das ziemlich ungeschickt, muss ich mal erwähnen! Diese Jacke besitzt nur zwei Knöpfe und du hast es geschafft, dich drei Mal zu verknöpfen."

Horo Horo errötete, bevor seine Hände vorschnellten.

„Undankbares Pack." Kicherte er, aber er seifte Ren nicht ein, wie das dieser erwartet hatte. Statt dessen fuhren seine Hände an Rens Seiten und im nächsten Moment schüttelte sich der junge Chinese vor Lachen, obwohl ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Bauch zog. Aber das war ihm egal, so vollkommen egal. Das Lachen tat verdammt gut, löste ein wenig den Kloß in seinem Hals, die tiefe Trauer, die ihn von Zeit zu Zeit zu übermannen drohte.

„Wah! Horo! Lass das!" kicherte er hilflos und griff in den Schnee um sich, um ihn auf den jungen Ainu zu werfen, den das in keinster Weise beeindruckte.

„Ich mag vielleicht ungeschickt sein, aber ich bin noch immer Meister im Auskrabbeln." Grinste Horo Horo und genoss es, die strampelnde Gestalt unter sich zu spüren. Vor fünf Wochen hätte er sich vielleicht noch sehr stark gefühlt, dass er es tatsächlich schaffte, den mächtigen Erben, den zweitstärksten Schamanen in ihrem Team, zu überwältigen und zu bezwingen, heute erfreute er sich einfach an Rens leisem Lachen und seinem leicht geröteten Gesicht.

Gestern war Horo Horo mächtig erschrocken, als er Ren so auf dem Kissenberg hatte liegen gesehen, mit totembleichem Gesicht und müden Augen. Dünn war der junge Chinese geworden, der auch sonst nicht viel gewogen hatte. Nun wirkte er richtig abgemagert, was mit Sicherheit an den letzten Wochen lag, da er noch nicht so viel essen konnte, obwohl Anna mit Sicherheit die leckersten Mahlzeiten zubereitet hatte. Horo Horo war zu dem schlafenden Chinesen hingetreten, der im Schlaf sehr gequält gewirkt und chinesische Worte vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, etwas, das Horo Horo in all den Monaten, da sie zusammen durch Amerika gewandert und sich so manches Zimmer geteilt hatten, noch nie erlebte. Da hatte sich der junge Ainu geschworen, den Freund aufzupäppeln, egal, wie.

Und wenn das alles mit einer Schneeballschlacht begann, so sollte es ihm recht sein.

„Hör auf!"

Ja, vor nicht einmal fünf Wochen hätte Horo Horo diese Überlegenheit genossen, aber in der letzten Zeit war viel geschehen. Heute lag ihm Tao Rens Wohlergehen am Herzen, genauso wie das Wohlergehen der anderen Freunde.

„Hör auf!" Ren schnappte nach Luft und seine Hände gaben das Schneeschaufeln um sich herum auf. Statt dessen griffen sie nach Horo Horos Handgelenken und der junge Ainu hielt für einen Moment inne.

„Entschuldigst du dich für deinen hinterhältigen Angriff?"

„Wenn du weniger träumen, dafür aber mehr aufpassen würdest, hättest du den Angriff... wah! Horo!"

„Entschuldigst du dich?"

„Waffenstillstand!" japste Ren und Horo Horo wusste, dass dies die höchste Entschuldigung war, die er von der dunklen Gestalt unter sich momentan erhalten würde. Also grinste er und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, über gerötete Wangen zu tätscheln. „Brav." Neckte er, bevor er sich erhob und zurück zur Schaufel gehen wollte. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit Rens erneutem Angriff gerechnet.

„Brav? Ich bin nicht brav!" zischte der junge Chinese gespielt gekränkt und schoss gleich drei Schneebälle hintereinander auf Horo Horo ab, der dem Ansturm stand hielt und zurück feuerte. Sie beide rutschten auf dem Schnee aus und fielen erneut zu Boden. Dieses Mal hatte Ren jedoch weniger Glück. Er landete zwar auf Horo Horo, zugleich aber auch direkt auf seinem Bauch. Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und lähmte ihn. Leise stöhnte er auf und schnappte nach Luft, während er bewegungslos auf dem jungen Ainu liegen blieb, einfach nur darauf wartete, dass die Pein ein wenig nach ließ.

„Ren-kun?"

Horo Horo, der sofort den Wandel in dem Freund bemerkt hatte, ließ die Schneebälle achtlos fallen, die er bereits zur Abwehr erschaffen hatte, und fasste unter Rens Kinn, um in dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ren? Alles ok?" fragte er besorgt, als sich Ren auf seine Ellenbogen und seine Knie stützte und in dieser Haltung stumm verharrte. „Ren?"

„Es geht... gleich wieder." Der junge Chinese schnappte nach Luft, zitterte sichtbar. Verdammt, er hatte hier draußen sein, herumtollen, sich für ein paar Minuten keine Gedanken mehr machen wollen! Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, Horo Horo mit einer unbedachten Bewegung so sehr zu verschrecken.

Ich bin eben doch noch nicht völlig gesund.

Hart biss er auf seine Unterlippe und hasste sich selbst für seine Hilflosigkeit. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Horo Horo ihn so sah, ganz und gar nicht! Ren wollte nicht, dass ihn alle wie ein rohes Ei behandelten, ihm diese bescheuerten mitleidigen Blicke zuwarfen!

Verdammt!

Sein Magen zog sich zu einer Faust zusammen und er spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper zu zittern begann. Seine Sicht verschwamm und für einen Augenblick glaubte er, hier im Schnee auf Horo Horo zusammen zu brechen. Aber er kämpfte hart dagegen an und versuchte sogar, sich auf seine Knie aufzurichten, den Schmerz einfach zu ignorieren.

Master Ren? 

„Ren?" Sofort waren da zwei Augenpaare, die ihn besorgt musterten und starke Hände griffen nach seinen Schultern, um ihn zu stützen.

„Gleich vorbei..." brachte er hervor und presste eine Hand vor seinen schmerzenden Bauch. „Ich bin das mittlerweile gewöhnt. Das ist immer so, wenn ich meine Tage habe."

„Witzbold!"

Beide grinsten sich an, auch wenn Ren sehr geschwächt und Horo Horo sehr besorgt wirkte. Dann griff der junge Ainu dem jungen Chinesen vorsichtig unter die Arme und half ihm langsam auf die Beine.

„Am besten, ich bring dich rein, das Schneeschippen kann warten, Anna-san wird nicht vor Mittag wieder da sein."

„Meinst du, du schaffst das überhaupt?" Ren setzte vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen, blickte sich kurz in dem verschneiten Hof um. Noch immer fielen die Flocken unzählig vom Himmel, vergrößerten die weiße Decke noch.

„Na klar, man nennt mich nicht umsonst den Superman des Winters."

„Logisch."

„Diesen zynischen Unterton habe ich jetzt nicht gehört."

„Vielleicht solltest du mal zum Ohrenarzt gehen."

„Baka."

„Idiot."

Horo Horo schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, als er die Tür aufstieß und Ren es gerade so bis zu dem Stuhl schaffte, der direkt unter der Garderobe stand und normalerweise Anna zum Schuheanziehen diente. Seine Beine zitterten und er hätte nicht gewusst, ob er es noch bis ins Wohnzimmer geschafft hätte, besonders nicht ohne Horo Horos Hilfe. Der junge Ainu machte aber keine Anstalten, zu seinem Schnee zurück zu kehren. Statt dessen schloss er die Tür und kniete sich vor Ren, um ihn aus der Jacke und seinen Stiefeln zu helfen. Desto größer war seine Überraschung, als sich die festen Winterstiefel als ausgetretene Pantoffeln entpuppten.

„Diese Latschen trägst du im Schnee? Ohne Socken? Wo sind deine Stiefel?" fragte der junge Ainu entsetzt und berührte Rens eiskalte Füße, die schon bläulich angelaufen waren. Dann sah er, dass der junge Chinese keine Handschuhe trug, sein Körper vermutlich nicht nur vor Erschöpfung so stark zitterte.

„Keine Ahnung, ich käme eh nicht rein, Bückverbot." Murmelte Ren und ließ sich aus der Jacke helfen.

„Dann sag einen Ton, Schuhe zubinden kann ich nämlich zufälligerweise noch."

„Echt?"

Horo Horo richtete sich auf und versuchte, so entschlossen zu funkeln wie möglich, denn er ahnte schon, welche Gegenwehr ihn erwartete.

„Du bist völlig durchgefroren, ich steck dich jetzt in die Badewanne."

„Nein." Erfolgte auch prompt die erwartete Antwort. „Ich darf in kein Wasser, ich hab Badeverbot. Auf die Nähte darf keine Seife oder so was kommen."

„Ach, wusste gar nicht, dass deine Füße auch verwundet waren." Konterte der junge Ainu, der bei dem Wort Nähte sichtlich zusammen gezuckt war. „Und jetzt komm mit." Entschieden ergriff er wieder Rens Arm. Der junge Chinese seufzte laut, ergab sich dann aber in sein Schicksal, da er wusste, dass Widerworte wenig Sinn gehabt hätten.

„Die ganze Badewanne krieg ich jetzt eh nicht mit warmen Wasser voll." Horo Horo huschte quer durch den Raum und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Ofen bereits heizte. Vermutlich wollte Anna ein warmes Bad nehmen, wenn sie mittags von der Schule wieder zurück kehrte oder wollte Yoh in ein heilendes Kräuterbad stecken. Für viel warmes Wasser würde das Feuer zwar noch nicht ausreichen, aber für Horo Horos Zwecke genügte es vollkommen.

„Überanstreng dich nicht." Murmelte Ren, als der junge Ainu einen kleinen Zuber über die Platten schleifte und direkt vor dem Schemel platzierte, auf dem der junge Chinese nun saß und noch immer zitterte.

„Das sagt der Richtige." Horo Horo zerrte drei Eimer mit dampfendem Wasser heran und kippte diese unter sichtlicher Kraftanstrengung in den Zuber, um anschließend an diversen Plasteflaschen zu riechen und das Öl hinzu zu geben, das in seiner Nase am besten roch. Ren beobachtete ihn schweigend und verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass diese Eimer doch gar nicht schwer waren, denn im Moment konnte er sie mit seiner Verletzung überhaupt nicht heben.

„Ok, heiß genug." Horo Horo schälte sich aus seiner Winterjacke, denn der Ofen heizte dem verhältnismäßig kleinen Raum ganz schön ein. „Und jetzt runter mit der Hose."

„Ganz schön plumpe Anmache, wenn du mich fragst." Sagte Ren ungerührt und freute sich insgeheim, als der junge Ainu ärgerlich errötete.

„Soll ich erst Anna holen?" gab Horo Horo leicht säuerlich zurück und konnte ein Kichern nicht zurück halten, als er Rens empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Hat sie dir das etwa auch auf die Nase gebunden?"

„Was gebunden? Ich dachte einfach, dass sie das beste Druckmittel hier in diesem Haushalt sei." Horo Horo beugte sich leicht vor und blickte direkt in Rens Gesicht, als sich dieser fortdrehen wollte. „Was soll sie mir auf die Nase gebunden haben?"

„Ach, nichts!"

Der junge Ainu hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, ließ es dann aber auf sich beruhen, als Ren sich schließlich schwerfällig von dem Schemel erhob und sich aus seiner Trainingshose helfen ließ. Der Stoff war klamm und kalt und eine Gänsehaut überzog Rens Körper, als er seine Beine bis zu den Knien in das heiße Wasser tauchte und spürte, wie ein wenig Wärme zurück in seine gefrorenen Glieder floss. Er schloss seine Augen und gab stumm zu, dass der junge Ainu eine gute Idee gehabt hatte.

„Fußbäder gehören bei uns zum Alltag, besonders jetzt im Winter." Erzählte Horo Horo, während er nach ein paar großen Handtüchern suchte. Eines von ihnen legte er auf den Ofen und ging dann zurück zu Ren, der stumm da saß, aussah, als würde er gleich einschlafen.

Er hat die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.

Horo Horos Schlaf war immer sehr unruhig, wenn er sich in einer ihm fremden Umgebung befand, und Yohs Zimmer war ihm nicht so bekannt wie der andere Raum, in dem er sonst immer übernachtete, wenn er Anna und Yoh in Tokio besuchte. Mehrmals wachte er auf und obwohl sich Ren ganz ruhig verhalten hatte, wusste der junge Ainu instinktiv, dass dieser nicht schlief.

Er muss todmüde sein.

Dennoch wusste Horo Horo, dass er keine Antwort erhielt, sollte er den jungen Chinesen fragen, ob seine Wunde ihn wach gehalten hatte. Also ließ er es und machte sich statt dessen daran, Ren aus seinem Oberteil zu helfen, das ebenfalls feucht vom Schnee war, sicherlich von all den Schneebällen, die Horo Horo ihm während des zweiten Angriffes als Rache in den Nacken geschoben hatte. Zum Glück wies der Trainingsanzug hier einen Reisverschluss auf und keine Knöpfe, ruckzuck hatte er ihn ausgezogen. Obwohl Ren nicht weiter darauf reagierte, dieses Mal wohl keine Witze gerissen hätte.

Horo Horo legte beides neben den Ofen und ergriff das nun wunderbar warme Handtuch. Kurz verharrte er hinter dem jungen Chinesen, blickte nachdenklich auf den Verband auf der bleichen Haut, bevor er das Handtuch behutsam um Rens Oberkörper schlang, diesen einfach sanft fest hielt, sich auf Widerstand einstellte, der jedoch ausblieb. Der junge Chinese schien die Wärme, die ihn mit einem Mal umgab, zu genießen, lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen Horo Horo, ohne seine Augen auch nur einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.

„Schmerzt es sehr?" fragte der junge Ainu und legte seine rechte Hand vorsichtig auf die Stelle des Handtuches, unter der er den Verband vermutete. Noch zu deutlich waren die Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf, wie Yoh der schwarzen Gestalt den Umhang fort riss und damit ein klaffendes Loch in Rens Oberkörper entblößte. Ganz genau sah Horo Horo den bleichen Jungen vor sich auf der Barre liegen, die Faust organisierte, um ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Japan auszufliegen und dort aufopferungsvoll zu versorgen.

Horo Horo drückte Ren unbewusst an sich, als er an all die langen Stunden dachte, in denen der Arzt sehr besorgt drein geschaut hatte, weil die Nähte immer wieder aufplatzten, das Fieber bis zur Grenze des Möglichen stieg und keine Medizin stark genug zu sein schien, um Ren vor dem drohenden Tod zu bewahren. Horo Horo hatte weder Anna noch Yoh jemals davor so außer sich vor Sorge gesehen, und er wollte sie nie mehr so aufgelöst sehen. Genauso wenig, wie er noch einmal Ren so leblos auf dem Futon liegen sehen wollte, mit einem Tropf im Arm und einem ständig blutigen Verband um seinen Oberkörper.

Ja, es war gar nicht so lange her gewesen, da hätte er dem jungen Chinesen sofort den Tod gewünscht, wäre sich sicher gewesen, dass die Welt ohne diese Killermaschine ein besserer Ort wäre. Aber er änderte seine Meinung langsam während der scheuen Bemühungen des Jungen, nett zu ihm und zu seiner Umwelt zu sein. Der Kampf im Palast öffnete ihn schließlich die Augen. Ren hätte ihn in dem Verließ verrotten, hätte ihn mehrmals so leicht töten können, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Alles, was Ren an jenem Abend falsch machte, tat er nur, um seine Schwester zu retten. Horo Horo würde vielleicht nie begreifen, wie jemand eine Leiche zum Leben erwecken konnte, aber er verstand Rens Beweggründe. Für seine Pirika-chan hätte er wohl Ähnliches getan...

Horo Horo blieb, bis Faust ihnen versicherte, dass Ren lange für seine Genesung brauchen, dass er aber überleben würde. Erleichtert fuhr der junge Ainu in sein Dorf zurück, um dort wieder in seine Schule zu gehen, nicht aber, ohne sich weiterhin Gedanken zu machen. Täglich rief er an und war nicht nur über Ren, sondern auch über sich selbst erstaunt, wie gut sie am Telefon miteinander zurecht kamen. Früher hatte Horo Horo Rens trockenen Humor noch als verletzend empfunden, heute musste er laut darüber lachen.

„Es hat sich schon wieder beruhigt." Antwortete ihm der junge Chinese schließlich und Horo Horo brauchte einen Augenblick, um in die Gegenwart zurück zu kehren.

„Beim nächsten Mal pack ich dich in dicke Kleidung ein und dann gibt es keine Schneeballschlacht."

„Zumindest solltest du mich nicht angreifen, wenn mir ganz zufällig ein Schneeball aus der Hand gleitet."

„So ganz zufällig."

„Natürlich."

Horo Horo senkte seinen Blick und sah direkt in Rens entspanntes Gesicht. Der Hauch eines Lächelns lag auf seinen Lippen und seine sonst so bleichen Wangen waren von der Hitze des Wassers leicht gerötet. Mit einem Mal verstand der junge Ainu nicht, wie er sich vor diesem Jungen einst so sehr hatte fürchten können.

Todesangst hab ich vor ihm gehabt...

Ren schien ähnlichen Gedanken nachgehangen zu haben, obwohl sich Horo Horo sicher war, dass der Junge sich auf der Schwelle zwischen Wachsein und Schlafen befand.

„Warum bist du so freundlich, Horo-kun? Ich könnte doch genauso gut versuchen, dich zu erwürgen."

Wenn Horo Horo nicht selbst noch vor über einem Monat mit einem Halstuch herumgelaufen wäre, um die Würgemale von Rens Fingern zu verdecken, hätte er diese Frage als grotesk erachtet. Wie konnte jemand vom Erwürgen reden, wenn er sich so vertrauensvoll an ihn kuschelte, in diesem Moment der Wehrlosere von ihnen beiden war?

„Tja, ich bin eben freundlich in meiner unendlichen Güte." Grinste der junge Ainu und griff nach Rens linker Hand, um die noch immer sehr kalten Finger warm zu rubbeln. „Außerdem solltest du nie vergessen, dass ich Krabbelweltmeister und hoffnungsloser Masochist bin."

„Idiot." Antwortete Ren sehr schläfrig und Horo Horo entschied, dass das Schneeschippen warten konnte. Es schneite noch, Anna würde gar keinen Unterschied bemerken, wenn er jetzt ans Werk ging und bis zum Mittag alles wieder verschneit wäre. Auch wirkte Ren, als bräuchte er seinen Schlaf dringender als irgend so ein dummer Weg vom Schnee befreit werden müsste.

Also blieb Horo Horo hinter dem jungen Chinesen stehen und hielt ihn vorsichtig fest, damit dieser nicht zur Seite kippte und sich weh tat.

„Guten Morgen." Die Tür ging auf und Yoh schwankte fröhlich grinsend in den Raum. Er trug seinen Bademantel und tapste noch sichtlich mitgenommen zu ihnen hinüber. „Anna ist noch nicht wieder da, oder?"

Horo Horo schüttelte seinen Kopf und deutete Yoh, leiser zu sein.

„Er schläft?" Das Grinsen verschwand von dem verschwitzten Gesicht des jungen Japaners. „Er scheint nachts keine Ruhe zu finden, aber immer wenn ich ihn danach frage, weicht er mir aus." Yoh lehnte sich vor und strich einige schwarze Strähnen aus einem entspannten Gesicht. Ren reagierte in keinster Weise, er schien tatsächlich bereits im Traumland zu sein.

„Wie geht's dir?" Horo Horo beobachtete, wie Yoh hinüber zum Ofen ging und sich einen Eimer mit warmen Wasser füllte. Amidamaru löste sich von seiner Seite und leistete Bason und Kororo Gesellschaft, die auf dem Rand der großen Badewanne saßen und aufmerksam ihre Meister anschauten.

„Eigentlich schon wieder ganz gut." Yoh schlüpfte aus seinem Schlafanzug und begann, sich mit einem weichen Schwamm zu waschen. „Aber Anna macht immer gleich einen Riesenaufstand, wenn ich mal ein bisschen Fieber habe. Bestimmt würde sie einen Schreikrampf kriegen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich die ganzen Treppen heruntergestiegen bin und mich hier gerade wasche." Nun grinste er wieder und zuckte ein wenig hilflos seine Schultern. „Ich hoffe, dass sie Yamada-sensei nicht all zu sehr ausschimpft, sonst kann ich bei dem nie wieder Sport machen."

„Ich glaube, das ist auch Anna-sans Ziel."

„Vermutlich." Yoh kippte sich einen zweiten Eimer über den Kopf und seufzte glücklich auf. „Das tut gut! Die ganze Zeit durfte ich den Futon nicht verlassen, auch wenn ich mich schon stark genug fühlte. Ist nervig."

„Dafür kam ich mir vor wie in einem Krankenhaus." Erwiderte Horo Horo und seine blauen Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Nur alte Leute, die sich langsam oder gar nicht bewegten."

„Tja, Horo-kun, so ist das eben, wenn man fast vierzehn ist. Du kommst auch noch in das Alter, wirst ja sehen."

Beide grinsten sich an und Horo Horo konzentrierte sich jetzt auf Rens andere Hand, die sich aber schon wesentlich wärmer anfühlte. Das nächste Mal würde er besser auf den jungen Chinesen aufpassen, wenn sie draußen im Schnee tollten, das schwor er sich.

„Horo-kun?"

„Hai?"

Yoh zögerte, bevor er nach einer der Plasteflaschen griff und sich damit entschieden einseifte.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr zwei euch so gut versteht."

„Ich auch." Gab Horo Horo zu und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine unangenehme Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Ich auch."

„Gefrummelt ist kein Wort!"

Manta blickte streng von seinem Computer auf, dem das Programm gerade Keine Einträge für Ihre Eingabe verkündete. Zweifelnd blickte er zwischen dem Spielbrett und einem breit grinsenden Yoh hin und her.

„Na klar ist gefrummelt ein Wort!" strahlte dieser und wollte bereits die Punkte für sich kassieren, als er Rens durchbohrenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte.

„Was bitte ist gefrummelt?" fragte dieser in einer monotonen Stimme, aber seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich, immerhin ging es hier um seine Führung, die er aufgeben müsste, wenn Yoh dieses Wort erfolgreich für sich beanspruchte.

„Die Vergangenheitsform von frummeln."

„Bitte?"

„Na ja, frummeln ist eben, wenn man herumfrummelt. Ist doch logisch, oder?"

Horo Horo blickte von einem fröhlich grinsenden Yoh zu einem sehr ernst dreinschauenden Ren hin und her und konnte sich schließlich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn er gefrummelt anerkannt bekommt, dann will ich mein Mischack auch in Punkten erhalten."

„Sagt mal, könnt ihr kein anständiges Japanisch?" fuhr Ren ihn an, dessen Muttersprache zwar Chinesisch war, der Japanisch nicht so perfekt beherrschte wie Manta, Horo Horo oder Yoh, der sich aber sicher war, von diesen Wörtern noch nie etwas in seinem Leben gehört zu haben.

„Offensichtlich nicht." Seufzte Manta und gab Yoh seine Steine wieder zurück. Sie alle saßen um den Tisch im Wohnzimmer, Ren und Yoh in eine dicke Decke gewickelt, und spielten Scrabbles, ein Brettspiel, das man mit mehr als nur zwei Personen spielen konnte. Manta hatte es heute Nachmittag mitgebracht und nun spielten sie schon seit über einer Stunde, während Anna das Abendbrot vorbereitete.

„Ach, ihr zwei besitzt einfach keine Phantasie." Warf Horo Horo ein und griff nach seinem Glas mit heißem Tee.

„Sorry, aber bei gefrummelt hört leider mein Vorstellungsvermögen auf."

„Nicht so schlimm, schon verziehen."

Manta ignorierte die zwei Streithähne und sortierte seine Steine auf dem Brett, bis sie ein richtiges japanisches Wort ergaben.

„Okonomiyaki?" Yoh zählte Mantas Punktezahl und wusste, dass er verloren hatte, was ihm natürlich in keinster Weise die Laune verdarb, schließlich spielte er dieses Spiel, um es mit seinen Freunden zu spielen, nicht, um zu gewinnen. „Hast du Hunger, Manta?"

„Fürchterlichen, Yoh-kun, die Köchin in der Schulkantine ist doch krank, und ich bin früh immer zu müde, um mir ein Bento zuzubereiten."

„Dann mach dir doch einfach eines hier, bevor du nach Hause gehst."

„Da denk ich nie dran."

Ren legte seine letzten Steine und blickte kurz zur Manta und dann auf seinen Punktestand. Schließlich seufzte er ergeben und lehnte sich in die weichen Kissen zurück.

„Hast du wirklich fünfundsiebzig Punkte?" fragte er und nippte vorsichtig an seinem heißen Tee. Anna wollte wirklich auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass sich keiner von ihnen noch einmal unterkühlte und damit erkältete.

„Hai."

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Manta-kun, ich hab vierundsiebzig."

„Arigatou." Manta sah richtig glücklich aus, als er seinen Computer zu klappte und aufstand, um Anna in der Küche zu helfen. Das Kochen war ihr Metier, wenn sie sich einmal dazu aufgerafft hatte, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie deswegen das ganze Geschirr durch das Haus trug. Yoh wollte ihm folgen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, Anna hätte sicherlich nur mit ihm geschimpft.

„Du hättest gewonnen, wenn du anstelle Eistea Striptease hingelegt hättest, wie ich es dir empfohlen hatte." Sagte Horo Horo, während er zusammen mit Yoh den Tisch abräumte.

„Solche Wörter lege ich nicht, außerdem war der Eistea auch ein seltsamer Mischmasch aus verschiedenen Sprachen."

„Was aber bei unserem Scrabbles erlaubt ist."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Ach, du bist doch nur beleidigt, weil du verloren hast."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Alter Griesgram."

„Idiot."

Yoh verfolgte ihrem Wortwechsel lächelnd und stopfte die Spielschachtel unter den Tisch. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür wieder aufgeschoben und Manta und Anna brachten das Abendessen herein.

„Ist Faust eigentlich noch nicht da?" fragte das Mädchen, als sie sich auf ein Kissen setzte und ihre Schüssel mit Reis und Gemüse füllte.

„Nein. Er hat vorhin angerufen und gemeint, dass es etwas später kommt, weil er einen Notfall hat." Erklärte Manta, der sich im Moment ein wenig wie der private Telefondienst von Kyoyama Anna hielt, seinen kurzfristigen Groll jedoch sofort vergaß, als er ihr unvergleichlich gutes Essen kostete.

„Gut, dann lassen wir ihm etwas übrig. Guten Appetit."

„Guten Appetit."

Die nächsten Minuten war das Wohnzimmer erfüllt von gefräßiger Stille. Alle klapperten mit ihren Stäbchen und erst als die Mägen ein wenig besänftigt waren, entwickelten sich wieder Gespräche am Tisch. Sie drehten sich dabei meist um die Schule, welch schwere Tests vor Manta lagen und auf welche Art und Weise Anna dem verrückten Sportlehrer heute die Leviten gelesen hatte.

„... wenn's nach mir ginge, würde ich den Volltrottel sofort kündigen, aber..."

Ren hörte nur halbherzig zu. Er hatte vor einer halben Stunde seine Tabletten genommen und verspürte eigentlich schon Hunger, nur wie immer blieb der Appetit aus. Lustlos blickte er auf seine Schüssel herab und schob sich einige Reiskörner in den Mund, auf denen er kaute, als hätte er ein zähes Schnitzel zwischen seinen Zähnen.

Anna-san gibt sich immer solch große Mühe.

Der junge Chinese seufzte leise, während Yoh vergeblich versuchte, seine Verlobte davon zu überzeugen, dass auch Sportlehrer einmal Fehler machen durften, schließlich waren sie auch nur Menschen.

Alles duftet auch so lecker.

Aber sobald er auch nur eine Stäbchenladung davon gegessen hatte, schmeckte es fad, irgendwie einheitlich, und sein Bauch schmerzte, obwohl sein Magen beharrlich knurrte, nach mehr verlangte. Vor drei Wochen, als Faust ihm das erste Mal feste Nahrung erlaubte, hatte er wie sonst auch immer gegessen, mit großem Hunger, den Appetit ganz einfach ignorierend. Das Ergebnis war gewesen, dass sein Magen, der die Tage davor überhaupt nichts mehr bekommen hatte, es nicht vertragen hatte und Ren sich übergeben musste. Das wollte er kein zweites Mal riskieren. Zudem, warum sollte er überhaupt essen, wenn es ihm ja doch nicht schmeckte?

Er schob sich noch ein paar Reiskörner in den Mund und stellte die Schüssel wieder zurück auf den Tisch, legte seine Stäbchen darüber, um zu signalisieren, dass er sein Abendbrot beendet hatte. Da er dafür genauso lange gebraucht hatte wie Yoh für drei volle Schüsseln, fiel es nie weiter auf, worüber Ren froh war, denn er wollte Anna in ihrer guten Kochkunst nicht beleidigen.

Heute jedoch bemerkte es Horo Horo, der sich nur halbherzig an Annas Beinahe-Wutausbruch beteiligte, den jungen Chinesen aufmerksam beobachtete. Ihm war der radikale Gewichtsverlust Rens aufgefallen und nun kannte er auch den Grund.

Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als er Rens warnenden Blick sah. Nun gut, dann würde er ihn eben später nerven, entkommen würde ihm der junge Chinese sowieso nicht.

„Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass er wissen sollte, was er tut. Schließlich ist er ein Lehrer! Er hat diesen Beruf studiert! Wenn er dafür zu doof ist, soll er's bleiben lassen!" brauste Anna erneut auf und Ren und Horo Horo vergaßen das Thema um Rens noch halb gefüllte Schüssel Reis, als sie beide den armen Sportlehrer bemitleideten. Was Anna dem Mann heute auch immer an den Kopf geworfen hatte, sie hofften, dass er deswegen nicht seinen Beruf an den Nagel hing und nach Amerika auswanderte, um dort LKW-Fahrer zu werden, damit er möglichst weit von Anna entfernt war und sich im Notfall möglichst rasch von ihr entfernen konnte.

Es war nach zehn Uhr, als jemand leise an ihrer Tür klopfte. Horo Horo blickte von dem Manga auf, den er gerade mit seinen Augen verschlang, während Ren weiterhin unbeweglich auf seinem Futon lag, ausdruckslos die Decke anstarrte. Der junge Ainu hatte erst versucht, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen, am besten über den genialen Manga, den er gerade las, aber Rens monotone Antworten zeigten ihm, dass der junge Chinese lieber allein sein wollte, also ließ er ihm diesen Wunsch, immerhin hatte er hier ein ganzes Regal voll wunderschöner Bilderheftchen, die ihm Gesellschaft leisten konnten.

„Herein?" rief er, als Ren nichts sagte, und war ein wenig erstaunt, als Faust in das Zimmer trat. Der Arzt wirkte müde, vermutlich war der Notfall wirklich schwierig gewesen. Dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, bei seinen besten Patienten noch einmal vorbei zu schauen. Horo Horo hatte tiefen Respekt vor dem Doktor.

Eliza hielt den Arztkoffer in ihren Händen, nickte Horo Horo grüßend zu, was dieser automatisch erwiderte. Faust schien ihn gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er ließ sich ohne großartige Begrüßung neben Rens Futon nieder.

„Wie geht es Euch heute, Tao-san?" fragte er und obwohl Horo Horo wusste, dass er wieder in seinen Manga sehen sollte, starrte er Ren an, als dieser sein Oberteil auszog und sich bereitwillig von Faust den Verband abnehmen ließ.

„Gut." Antwortete der junge Chinese in seinem üblich monotonen Ton.

Oh mein Gott...

Horo Horo wurde mit einem Mal übel, als er die vielen Nähte sah, die sich quer über Rens abgemagerten Bauch zogen. An einigen Stellen schien die Wunde gut zu verheilen, an anderen Stellen war das Fleisch wund und der junge Ainu konnte einige Blutspritzer auf dem Verband erkennen.

Das nennt er gut ?

Horo Horo konnte sich noch an Rens Auskunft am Telefon erinnern, dass Faust gute Arbeit leistete, er wohl nur einen dünnen Strich als Narbe zurückbehalten würde. Hier im Licht der Deckenlampe konnte der junge Ainu jedoch genau sehen, dass es noch ein weiter Weg bis zu einer Narbe, geschweigedenn zu einem dünnen Strich war.

Es sind doch schon vier Wochen vergangen...

Ein Schauer lief über Horo Horos Rücken, denn er wusste, dass Yohs Hände fast verheilt waren, obwohl er noch immer seine Verbände trug. Heute beim Baden hatte er Yohs Handflächen, hatte er die Narben gesehen, die noch frisch, dafür aber fest verschlossen waren. Er würde bald nur noch dünne Linien haben, die ihn daran erinnern würden, dass er einst so verzweifelt gewesen war, um in die Sense von Tao Ren zu greifen. Der junge Chinese hingegen würde noch eine ganze Weile mit dieser Wunde und mit den damit verbundenen Schmerzen zu kämpfen haben.

Was für Schmerzen...

Und ich hab ihn quer durch den Schnee gezerrt.

Horo Horo blinzelte, als er plötzlich direkt in gelbe Augen schaute. Der junge Chinese hatte sich wieder auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt und Horo Horo wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er gerade in Rens Intimsphäre eingedrungen war. Mit Sicherheit wollte er diese Verletzung niemanden zeigen, und er hatte ihn gerade angestarrt als sei er das achte Weltwunder!

Und ich starre immer noch!

Horo Horo zuckte leicht zusammen, aber ein schnippischer Kommentar seitens Ren blieb aus. Statt dessen blickten ihn gelbe Augen stumm an, bis der junge Ainu den Manga vor sein Gesicht zog, ohne jedoch auch nur eines der gezeichneten Bilder wahr zu nehmen.

„Gomen..." flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme und spähte hinüber zu Eliza, die zielsicher in den Arztkoffer griff – und eine Spritze hervor holte. Diese füllte sie fachmännisch und reichte sie weiter an Faust, der sich leise mit Ren unterhielt beziehungsweise einen Monolog in Rens Nähe führte, in dem er ihm mitteilte, dass er mit den Fortschritten sehr zufrieden war, dass der junge Chinese kurze Spaziergänge unternehmen sollte, am besten mit einem Begleiter, und dass er kräftiger essen sollte, man konnte ja seine Rippen zählen.

Ren erwiderte nichts. Auch nicht, als er höchstwahrscheinlich gespritzt wurde. Horo Horo sah nicht hin, denn er hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen und seine Schultern hoch gezogen. Er hasste Spritzen und glaubte, Rens Schmerz ebenfalls zu spüren.

Dann kümmerte sich Eliza um einen neuen Verband und nach einigen weiteren Ratschlägen des Doktors war die ärztliche Versorgung schon wieder zur Tür hinaus. Horo Horo hörte, wie die Tür zu Yohs Zimmer aufgeschoben wurde, danach herrschte Stille. Eine unangenehme Stille, in der er aber nicht so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Du hast Faust gehört." Unterbrach Ren so plötzlich das Schweigen, dass Horo Horo vor Schreck der Manga aus der Hand fiel, den er sich noch immer vor sein Gesicht gehalten hatte, ohne aber in all der Zeit auch nur einmal umzublättern. „Ich mache gute Fortschritte. Also wage es ja nicht, mich hier wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln!"

Kurz blickte Horo Horo wieder in diese gelben Augen, bevor sich Ren schwerfällig auf die Seite drehte, ihm seinen Rücken zeigte.

„Ich brauch euer blödes Mitgefühl nicht!"

Ren schloss seine brennenden Augen und legte seine linke Hand auf seinen schmerzenden Bauch. Es war ihm nicht nur peinlich gewesen, dass Horo Horo im Raum geblieben war, während Faust seinen Verband wechselte. Nein, er glaubte zudem, dass der junge Ainu ihn nun nicht mehr so locker behandeln würde, jetzt, da er seine hässliche Wunde, die einfach nicht verheilen wollte, gesehen hatte.

Es war ein Totenbeschwörerspruch!

So was braucht Zeit!

Er seufzte tief, als Horo Horo wortlos aufstand und den Raum verließ. Gewiss hatte er ihn jetzt vertrieben, aber Ren wusste einfach nicht, wie er sonst hätte reagieren sollen, als er Horo Horos entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Es reichte doch schon, dass die anderen vor Sorge aufsprangen, wenn er nur einmal tief Luft holte. Ren wollte doch einfach nur normal behandelt werden!

An Schlaf würde auch diese Nacht wieder nicht zu denken sein, das wusste Ren. Umso mehr bereute er seine gereizten Worte, denn nun würde ihm Horo Horo bestimmt nicht mehr aus diesen bekloppten Mangas vorlesen und sich dabei halb kaputt lachen. Stunden, die Rens Nacht nicht nur verkürzten, sondern die er insgeheim unendlich genoss.

Nach einer Weile, die Ren wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, wurde die Tür wieder aufgeschoben und ein seltsam süßlicher Duft stieg ihn in seine Nase. Vermutlich hatte sich Horo Horo noch einen kleinen Nachtisch bei Anna erbettelt, denn diese saß im Moment sicherlich zusammen mit Manta und Faust im Wohnzimmer, um den Doktor über ihre Patienten auszufragen und ihm ein verspätetes Abendbrot anzubieten.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du von mir Mitgefühl bekommst!" sagte Horo Horo in einer leicht schmollenden Stimme und Ren spürte, dass sich der junge Ainu auf seinem Futon nieder ließ. Unwirsch drehte er sich um und blickte in Horo Horos feixendes Gesicht.

„Aber Nusspudding kannst du kriegen."

Damit wurde einem völlig verdutzten Ren ein Löffel mit dunkler zäher Flüssigkeit hingehalten. Der junge Chinese schlug diesen aber zur Seite und richtete sich schwerfällig auf, bis er saß, nur, um den noch recht warmen Topf in seinen Schoß gedrückt zu bekommen.

„Was soll das?" knurrte er und verzog sein Gesicht, als ihn der süßliche Geruch in die Nase stieg. „Was ist das?"

„Das, mein Lieber, ist dein Abendessen!"

„Ich bin nicht dein Lieber."

„Mir schnurz, das ist immer noch dein Abendessen!"

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„N..." Ren verschluckte sich fast, als ihm Horo Horo mitten im Satz einen Löffel voll Pudding in den Mund schob. Es schmeckte gar nicht so süß, wie er das zuerst befürchtet hatte, denn er mochte keine Süßigkeiten, statt dessen war es einfach nur cremig und durch einen hohen Nussanteil zugleich herzhaft. Es schmeckte gar nicht mal so schlecht, musste Ren stumm zugeben, trotzdem konnte und würde er es nicht essen!

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Sagte er schroff und ergriff den Löffel, um ihn zurück in den kleinen Topf zu stecken. Gerade wollte er sich wieder auf seinen Futon legen, als Horo Horo ihn entschlossen zurück hielt.

„Du hast heute Abend vielleicht sechzehn Reiskörner gegessen und so wie du ausschaust, scheint das deine normale Ration geworden zu sein." Der junge Ainu drückte Ren den Löffel in die Hand, den dieser wieder los ließ, als habe er sich daran verbrannt. „Ich lass dich nicht verhungern, also wirst du das hier essen." Erneut kämpften beide mit dem Löffel und erneut landete er wieder in dem Nusspudding. „Wenn du nicht sofort etwas isst, werde ich dich füttern, das ist keine leere Drohung."

Horo Horo und Ren starrten sich feindselig an, aber es war ein anderer Ausdruck, der auf ihren Gesichtern lag als noch vor fünf Wochen. Hier ging es nicht darum, dem anderen seine Stärke zu beweisen und den Konkurrenten gegebenenfalls auszuschalten. Hier ging es um Freundschaft und um tiefe Sorge.

„Wenn ich das hier esse, werde ich sowieso alles wieder herausbrechen, das ist auch keine leere Drohung."

„Dann spuck dort drüben auf die Dielen, damit ich's ohne Flecken wegwischen kann."

„Masochist."

„Sag ich doch." Horo Horo rührte erneut in dem Topf und brachte einen weiteren Löffel zu Rens Mund. Der junge Chinese seufzte, als er die Entschlossenheit in dem Blick des Freundes sah.

„Du gibst wohl nicht auf, oder?" fragte er leise und verdrehte seine Augen, als der junge Ainu seinen Kopf schüttelte. Schließlich öffnete er seinen Mund und schluckte den Löffel. Es schmeckte sogar verdammt gut! Und Rens Magen knurrte sofort hungrig, als er endlich wieder mehr als nur ein paar Reiskörner erhielt.

„Siehst du? Geht doch." Strahlte Horo Horo und fütterte noch einen Löffel. Dass Ren diese Aktion vielleicht peinlich war und er lieber selbst gegessen hätte, kam ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn. Ren seltsamerweise auch nicht. „Brav."

„Noch so eine Bemerkung und du fliegst."

„Schau mal, da kommt ein kleiner Hubschrauber." Horo Horo grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als er den Löffel mit Pudding füllte und anschließend durch die Luft schweben ließ, als habe er wirklich ein Fluggerät vor sich, das geradewegs in Rens Mund landete.

„Ich bin kein Baby!"

„Na und?" Horo Horo beförderte einen weiteren Löffel in Rens Mund und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Pirika-chan mag das, wenn sie krank ist, und sie ist auch nur drei Jahre jünger als du. Ich glaub kaum, das du dich da so sehr von meiner Schwester unterscheidest."

Schwester.

Jun...

Ja, natürlich kannte Ren all diese Spiele, die man verübte, um einem kleinen, bockigen Jungen das Essen einzuflössen, wenn niemand aus der Familie sonst die Zeit und die Lust dazu hatte. Jun hatte sich immer zu ihrem kleinen Bruder gesetzt und ihn gefüttert, auch wenn es manchmal Stunden gedauert hatte, bis Rens Zorn soweit verebbt war, dass er wenigstens seinen Mund einen Spalt breit öffnete und das Essen auch tatsächlich herunter schluckte und ihr nicht sofort wieder ins Gesicht spuckte.

Ich war immer so gemein zu ihr gewesen, und sie hat mich dennoch geliebt.

Jun...

„Ren-kun?" Horo Horo ließ den Löffel im Topf liegen, als er sah, wie der Junge ihm gegenüber plötzlich erbleichte. Hatte dieser doch Recht gehabt und gleich würde er sich übergeben? Der junge Ainu würde sein Versprechen halten und alles ohne zu murren aufwischen, aber er würde all den schönen Pudding bereuen, den er schon in den junge Chinesen hinein bekommen hatte.

„Ich..." Ren blinzelte, blickte hinab zu dem Topf, den er Horo Horo zurück gab. Dabei bemerkte der junge Ainu, dass Rens Hände leicht zitterten. „Ich will jetzt schlafen, den Rest esse ich dann morgen." Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich wieder vorsichtig zur Wand gedreht, seine Decke über den Kopf gezogen.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt oder gemacht?" fragte Horo Horo verwirrt, der den plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht verstand.

„Nein, lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Dröhnte Rens Stimme gedämpft unter der Decke hervor. „Mach dann das Licht aus, wenn du fertig mit den Mangas bist."

Damit lag der junge Chinese still da, gab keinen Ton mehr von sich, obwohl Horo Horo ahnte, dass er nicht schlief. Eine Weile blieb er noch neben der bewegungslosen Gestalt sitzen, bevor er sich schließlich seufzend erhob.

„Falls du etwas brauchst, wende dich einfach an mich, ok?"

Wie erwartet antwortete ihm niemand.

In den frühen Morgenstunden hörte es auf zu schneien und da Faust mit Anna ein langes Gespräch über die Patienten geführt hatte, durften Yoh und Ren einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen, selbstverständlich nur in Horo Horos Begleitung, dem sie mehr als einmal eingeschärft hatte, im Notfall sofort Hilfe über das Handy zu rufen, das er nun unter seiner dicken Jacke am Gürtel trug.

Yoh wirkte glücklich, als er durch den Schnee lief und keine zweihundert Meter von ihrem Anwesen entfernt einen Schneemann zu bauen begann. Horo Horo wusste nicht recht, ob Faust darunter einen Spaziergang verstanden hatte, aber es brauchte nicht viel, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es Spaß machte und Lachen nur gesund sein konnte.

„Wir haben zwar keine Mohrrübe, aber ich denke, der Ast tut's auch." Grinste Yoh fröhlich, während die Geister über seinem Kopf kreisten und ihn genau beobachteten. Auch sie schienen sichtlichen Spaß daran zu haben, egal, ob sie zu Lebzeiten nun ein Samurai oder ein Krieger gewesen waren, ein Kind steckte doch irgendwo in jedem von ihnen.

„Und zwei Steine für die Augen, meinst du nicht auch, Ren-kun?" Horo Horo wühlte im Schnee, um an die Erde darunter zu gelangen, und sah auf, als der Junge ihm nicht antwortete. Den ganzen Tag über war der junge Chinese schon so seltsam ruhig, wechselte keine drei Worte mit Horo Horo oder den anderen. Auch die Nachricht, dass er draußen spazieren gehen könnte, erfüllte ihn bei weitem nicht mit der Aufregung, die Yoh an den Tag legte, als er quer durch das Haus schwankte und seine Wintersachen zusammen suchte. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ließ sich Ren von Horo Horo in dicke Socken und feste Stiefel helfen, trottete stumm hinter ihnen her.

Was hab ich gestern falsch gemacht?

Horo Horo wusste es einfach nicht. Ren hatte den Pudding entgegen seiner Befürchtungen doch nicht erbrochen, dafür aber den Rest der Nacht wach gelegen. Der junge Ainu wusste das, denn er hatte diese Nacht insgesamt drei Mal auf die Toilette gemusst – und sich dabei geschworen, nie mehr eine ganze Kanne Tee zum Abendbrot zu trinken – wobei er jedes Mal an Rens scheinbar unauffälligem Verhalten bemerkte, dass dieser wach sein musste.

Die Nacht davor hat er auch nicht geschlafen und gestern im Waschraum war er auch nur für eine knappe Stunde weggenickt. Er muss doch todmüde sein!

Horo Horo drehte sich zu der blassen Gestalt um, die ein wenig Schnee in ihren Händen knetete und kleine Kügelchen als Knöpfe auf den Leib des Schneemannes heftete. Sicherlich wollte er Yoh mit seiner miesen Laune nicht beleidigen, aber Horo Horo ahnte, dass mehr als einfach nur eine schlechte Nacht dahinter steckte.

Vielleicht knappe fünf Wochen voll schlechter Nächte?

Horo Horo zückte Mantas Kamera und schoss ein Photo, als der Schneemann schließlich in voller Pracht vor ihnen stand. Yoh lächelte begeistert, während Ren einfach nur auf den Boden starrte. Es würde ein mehr als seltsames Photo werden.

„Können wir noch bis zum Blumenladen laufen?" fragte Yoh, als sie zurück zu der Straße gingen, auf der jedoch so gut wie nie ein Auto fuhr. „Ich würde Anna gern mit einem Blumenstrauß überraschen, immerhin hatte sie in letzter Zeit so viel um die Ohren wegen meinem Sportlehrer und mir." Er grinste schief und Horo Horo nickte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee." Stimmte er dem jungen Japaner zu. „Aber ich trage den Strauß, sonst bekommen wir gleich wieder den nächsten Anpfiff, weil du so schwer getragen hast."

„Geht klar."

Horo Horo erwiderte Yohs Lächeln und drehte sich zu Ren um, der langsam, aber stetig hinter ihnen lief. Er schien sich auf jeden Schritt konzentrieren zu müssen und der junge Ainu fragte sich, ob seine Wunde wieder schmerzte. Nein, er wollte ihn wirklich nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandeln, aber das fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, wenn er Ren sich so durch die Welt tastend sah, als würde er über Watte laufen.

„Ist das in Ordnung oder soll ich mit Yoh allein gehen?"

„Geht schon." Ren blickte nicht einmal auf vom Boden, setzte konsequent einen Schritt vor den anderen, während Bason dicht hinter ihm schwebte, jede seiner Bewegungen überwachte. Also liefen sie hinüber zum Blumengeschäft, in dem es nach dem Schneemannbauen in der kalten Nachmittagssonne unangenehm warm war. Horo Horo öffnete seine Jacke einen Spalt breit und behielt seine beiden Patienten im Auge. Yoh wusste sofort, was er wollte und gab der netten jungen Frau hinter den Tressen genaue Anweisungen, wie Annas perfekter Blumenstrauß aussah.

„... genau... gelbe Rosen... und diese Blumen da... genau..." Yohs Wangen waren gerötet und er nickte heftig, während der Strauß in den Händen der jungen Frau wuchs. Horo Horo bedauerte sich schon selbst, dass er ihn in wenigen Minuten durch die Kälte schleppen musste, und wandte sich Ren zu, der ausdruckslos auf die weißen Blumen vor sich starrte.

Lilien.

Horo Horo kannte die Bedeutung dieser Blumen, die man selten lebenden Menschen schenkte, sondern vielmehr als letzten Gruß auf das Grab Verstorbener legte. Rens geballte Fäuste sagten ihm, dass dem jungen Chinesen der tiefere Sinn ebenfalls geläufig war.

„Mir ist's hier drin zu heiß." Murmelte Ren, bevor Horo Horo auch nur die Chance hatte, ihn genau die Frage zu stellen, die er nicht hören wollte. „Ich warte draußen."

Horo Horo nickte, verabscheute die Hilflosigkeit gegenüber Rens verschlossener Trauer. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was er tun könnte!

„Ein Spaziergang am See klingt gut." Annas Wangen waren gerötet und obwohl ihr der große Blumenstrauß beim Essen sichtlich hinderlich war, verschob sie die Vase um keinen Millimeter. Sie hatte sich sehr darüber gefreut, zumindest glaubte dies Horo Horo, der weder Anna noch die Beziehung, die Anna und Yoh miteinander zu verbinden schien, jemals begreifen würde. Aber das machte nichts, Hauptsache, das Mädchen war nicht mehr ganz so wütend und redete von etwas anderem als Yohs Sportlehrer.

„Supi. Dann kann ich endlich meine Schlittschuhe ausprobieren." Der junge Ainu lächelte fröhlich, bevor er sich vorbeugte und doch noch ein Reisbällchen vom Tisch mopste. Eigentlich war er schon längst satt, und eigentlich war das Abendbrot schon seit über einer Stunde beendet, aber niemand hatte sich erhoben und seinen Teller in die Küche geschafft, was wohl daran lag, dass Ren seit einer Stunde mit seinem Nusspudding kämpfte. Erst wenn er fertig war mit seinem persönlichen Abendbrot, würde die Tafel aufgehoben werden, nicht eher.

„Schlittschuhe?" Annas Blick huschte erst besorgt zu dem jungen Chinesen, der weiterhin in seine Schüssel starrte, dann zu ihrem Verlobten. „Ist das nicht noch ein bisschen verfrüht?"

„Ihr könnt ja über den See schlittern." Yoh grinste und deutete auf Anna, Horo Horo und Manta, dessen Computer unter dem Tisch leise piepte. Eigentlich müsste er keine Hausaufgaben machen, morgen war schließlich Wochenende, aber der kleine Japaner wollte trotzdem so viel wie möglich noch erledigen, damit er die zwei freien Tage ausgiebig mit seinen Freunden verbringen konnte. „Und wir anderen bauen einen Schneemann."

Richtig überzeugt schien Anna nicht zu sein, aber ein weiterer Blick auf den großen Blumenstrauß genügte, um sie umzustimmen.

„Na gut, ich kann ja Faust fragen, ob er mitkommen möchte." Sie trank von ihrem Tee und schaute erleichtert zu Ren hinüber, der sich gerade einen weiteren Löffel Pudding in den Mund schob. Erleichtert darüber, dass er endlich wieder zu essen begann. Denn egal, was für leckere Speisen sie die letzten Wochen auch auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte, der junge Chinese hatte immer nur drin herumgestochert und fast alles dem Müllschlucker übergeben. Faust hatte ihr gesagt, dass dies normal wäre und sie Ren nicht drängen sollte, aber dennoch hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht, als der Junge immer mehr abmagerte.

„Wann kommt eigentlich Ryu-kun? Er hat doch gestern angerufen, oder?" Manta sah kurz von seinem Computer auf, um ein Buch aus seinem Rucksack zu ziehen und die komplizierte mathematische Formel nachzuschlagen, die er nach dieser Hausaufgabe wohl nie mehr in seinem Leben benötigen würde.

„Hai, einige Tage vor Weihnachten. Er müsse noch einem Freund helfen, hat er gesagt." Yoh grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Chocolove und Lyserg haben auch zugesagt. Das wird ein richtig gutes Weihnachtsfest."

Ein richtig gutes Weihnachtsfest.

Ren legte seinen Löffel beiseite. Plötzlich hatte er keinen Appetit mehr, außerdem hatte er die halbe Schüssel leer gegessen, das musste genügen.

Ein Weihnachtsfest ohne Jun...

Obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, wusste er, dass er genau davor unglaubliche Angst hatte.

„... legen wir die Teller aus..."

Horo Horo saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Futon und putzte seine Stiefel, einen Akt, den er nur einmal im Jahr tat, an einem ganz bestimmten Abend.

„...Niklaus legt gewiss was drauf..."

„Hör endlich auf zu singen!" Ren wandte seinen Blick von der scheinbar hochinteressanten Zimmerdecke ab und starrte genervt zu dem jungen Ainu hinüber. „Du kannst keinen Ton halten, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

„Na klar." Horo Horo grinste und fuhr fort in dem Lied, das so um die zehn Strophen umfasste, und die ein zähneknirschender Ren nun erdulden musste. Nein, Horo Horo würde sich seine Laune nicht verderben lassen, denn Nikolaus war etwas Besonderes. Schade, dass er es nicht mit seiner Schwester feiern konnte, aber sie würde ihr Geschenk trotzdem erhalten. Er hatte es in ihren Stiefel gesteckt, bevor er abreiste mit dem Vermerk, dass sie es vor dem sechsten Dezember nicht öffnen durfte.

Hoffentlich freut sie sich drüber!

Viel hatte der junge Ainu nicht für Yoh und seine Freunde, dennoch würde er ungemeinen Spaß haben, die kleinen Schokoladentäfelchen in die Schuhe zu schieben, in der Hoffnung, dass Yoh am nächsten morgen nicht all zu müde war und drauf trat.

Würde ihm ähnlich sehen.

Ren hielt sich provokativ seine Ohren zu und seufzte tief, als er die fröhliche Stimme nicht aussperren konnte.

Pah, was ist schon so besonders an Nikolaus?

Er hatte absichtlich seine Stiefel in der Garderobe stehen gelassen, denn er wollte nichts. Nichts, außer in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, was ihm wohl nicht gelingen würde, wenn sie morgen alle zu dem See aufbrechen würden.

Die Aussicht auf einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft war schon verlockend, aber er wollte nicht wieder wie ein Außenseiter wirken, der einfach nicht mit den anderen lachen konnte.

„So, besser krieg ich die nicht mehr hin." Horo Horo betrachtete kritisch sein Werk, musste sich dann aber eingestehen, dass das Leder nicht besser glänzen konnte, wenn er sich nur ein Mal im Jahr darum kümmerte. Ach, das würde für den Nikolaus schon reichen! Er kroch hinüber zur Tür und zuckte heftig zusammen, als er Faust sah, der auf dem Gang kniete, wohl die gleiche Idee gehabt hatte. Seine Hand schwebte in der Luft und er blinzelte verwirrt, als er Horo Horo sah. Dann verbeugte er sich grüßend.

„Hallo..." murmelte Horo Horo, sich ebenfalls verbeugend. Dann stellte er sorgfältig seine Stiefel auf den Flur und zog die Tür hinter Faust zu. Nein, er wollte nicht noch einmal Rens Privatsphäre stören. Dies war eine Angelegenheit zwischen Arzt und Patient, da wäre er völlig fehl am Platz.

Unschlüssig blieb Horo Horo noch einen Moment auf dem Gang stehen, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und ins Fernsehzimmer ging. Dort traf er nur Anna an, die gemütlich vor dem Fernseher lag und sich gerade eine Show über Autopsien ansah. Nun, jeder brauchte wohl etwas zur Entspannung nach einem langen Tag in der Schule.

Yoh und Manta sind wohl baden.

Horo Horo überlegte kurz, ob er sich zu ihnen gesellen sollte, entschied sich dann aber entgegen. Er fühlte sich im Augenblick einfach zu faul dazu, hatte er die letzte Stunde immerhin seine alten Stiefel auf Hochglanz gebracht – oder zumindest dies versucht.

„Der Nusspudding war eine gute Idee, Horo-kun." Sagte Anna plötzlich, ohne ihren Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden. „Er hat die halbe Schüssel gegessen."

„Ist auch besser so für ihn, sonst hätte ich ihn wieder zwingen müssen." Der junge Ainu lächelte hinterhältig und erntete dafür Annas volle Aufmerksamkeit. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, ignorierte nun die Show vollkommen.

„Du hast ihn zum Essen gezwungen?" Ihre überraschten Augen sagten ihm all die Worte, die sie nicht aussprach. Dass ausgerechnet er, den Ren vor nicht all zu langer Zeit beinahe erwürgt hätte, den Zorn des jungen Chinesen auf sich zog.

„So einfach war das nicht, Anna-san. Er hat mir gedroht, den Pudding zu erbrechen." Horo Horo zuckte seine Schultern, als sie ihn weiterhin unverwandt anstarrte. „Als ich ihm geantwortet habe, dass mir das egal ist und ich mit einem Wischmopp umgehen kann, hat er sich wohl in sein Schicksal ergeben."

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du eine so gute Krankenschwester sein kannst."

„Ich habe eine zehn Jahre alte Schwester, glaub mir, ich weiß, wie man mit Sturrköpfen umgehen muss."

Anna schien darüber nachzudenken, dann nickte sie verstehend.

„Es ist gut, dass du gekommen bist. Du bist auch mal ein wenig gröber zu ihm, das kann Yoh nicht." Das Mädchen griff zur Fernbedingung und drehte den Ton ein wenig leiser. „Hast du auch einen Brief von Tao Jun bekommen?"

Horo Horo musterte sie schweigen, dann nickte er.

„Hai. Sie hat sich wirklich große Sorgen um die Zukunft ihres kleinen Bruders gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Hai." Anna seufzte tief und faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Wenn sie sich uns eher anvertraut hätte, hätten wir ihr all diese Sorgen ersparen können. Wir haben Ren nicht aus Pflichtgefühl aufgenommen, Horo-kun, sondern, weil er hier her gehört. Das hätten wir auch ohne Jun-kuns Bitte getan."

Der junge Ainu lehnte sich zurück und nun schauten sie beide der Show zu, ohne diese wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Ja, er erinnerte sich noch genau an das Grausen, das er empfunden hatte, als er eines Tages von der Schule nach Hause kam und den Brief gefunden hatte. Es befand sich ein Poststempel von Tokio darauf, vermutlich hatte Faust den Brief dort erst eingeworfen, weil er nach Juns Tod eher keine Gelegenheit und in den Tagen, da sie um Rens Leben kämpften, wahrlich Wichtigeres zu erledigen gehabt hatte.

Horo Horo ahnte, dass Jun jeden von Rens japanischen Freunden so einen Brief geschrieben hatte, obwohl seiner keineswegs in irgendeiner Weise standardisiert gewesen war. Offen bat sie für ihren Bruder um Vergebung für all die Taten, die er in der Vergangenheit begangen hatte, und hoffte auf Geduld, denn über zwölf Jahre strenge chinesische Erziehung konnten so leicht nicht vergessen werden.

Als ob ich ihre Bitte gebraucht hätte!

Horo Horo war sehr schockiert über den Brief gewesen, denn er hatte gespürt, dass es Jun ernst mit ihren Worten gewesen war, sehr ernst sogar. Ganz deutlich konnte er ihre Angst zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Die Angst darüber, dass sich alle von Ren abwenden, ihr kleiner Bruder einsam in seinem Palast sitzen könnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand Ren hasste, sondern bettelte förmlich um Verständnis für seine Lage.

Wieso hat sie uns nicht eher angeschrieben?

Der junge Ainu teilte in dieser Hinsicht Annas Meinung vollkommen. Auch wenn er noch vor fünf Wochen unglaublich wütend auf den jungen Chinesen gewesen war, so hatten Yohs Worte und Rens eigenes Verhalten ihn allmählich besänftigt.

Aber das ist nicht der Grund...

Nein, Horo Horo hatte nicht wegen dem Brief angerufen. Als ihn Juns letzte Worte erreichten, stand er bereits in täglicher Verbindung mit Anna und Yoh und als Ren stark genug war, sein Bett zu verlassen, auch mit dem jungen Chinesen selbst.

„Ich bin nicht hier wegen Tao Juns Brief, Anna-san." Sagte er nach einer langen Zeit, in denen zwei Mordfälle aufgeklärt wurden, obwohl er trotzdem nicht mitbekam, wer denn nun der Mörder war.

Das Mädchen nickte und zuckte zusammen, als Yoh in das Zimmer gelaufen kam. Sein Haar klebte nass an seinen Schläfen, er hatte sich lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden, lief barfuss herum.

„Anna? Weißt du, wo die Schuhputzcreme..."

„Spinnst du? Du bist noch immer krank! Zurück ins Wasser mit dir, oder willst du dir hier den Tod holen?"

„Aber..."

„Ab!"

Horo Horo lächelte, als das Mädchen auf ihre Beine sprang und ihren Verlobten durch das halbe Haus zurück in das Badezimmer scheuchte, wo sie mit Sicherheit auch mit Manta ein Hühnchen rupfen würde, dass er Yoh barfuss herumlaufen ließ.

„Und da willst du spazieren gehen?"

„Aber Anna..."

„Kein aber! Du hast Hausschuhe, also nutze sie auch."

„Anna..."

Ja, diese Menschen waren alle nicht nur Schamanen, sondern auch ein wenig verrückt. Genau deshalb fühlte sich Horo Horo hier auch so wohl.

Ich hoffe, dass es Ren-kun so ähnlich geht.

Horo Horo wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, als er aufwachte. Es war mitten in der Nacht und es war stockdunkel im Zimmer.

Nani?

Er hörte, wie der Schnee hart gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselte, ein Geräusch, das er aus seiner Heimat gewöhnt war. Es klang wie ein kleinerer Schneesturm, der in Tokio vermutlich Wetterwarnungen auslösen würde.

Dann wird wohl morgen aus dem Schlittschuhlaufen doch nichts.

Horo Horo richtete sich auf und blinzelte, aber noch immer konnte er nichts sehen. Allmählich dämmerte ihn, dass wohl die ferne Straßenlampe ausgefallen sein musste. Ein Klicken später wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass der gesamte Strom sie verlassen hatte.

Na super!

Kurz überlegte er, ob er zu Anna gehen und sie um eine Kerze fragen sollte, verwarf dann aber den Gedanken wieder. So wichtig war das nun auch nicht, es hatte Zeit bis zum Sonnenaufgang, schließlich war morgen ja Samstag.

„Ren-kun?"

Horo Horo war sich sicher, dass der Junge auch in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf fand. Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Oder hat seine Müdigkeit ihn doch noch übermannt?

Der junge Ainu kroch hinüber zu Rens Futon und riss in der Dunkelheit seine Augen auf, als er spürte, dass dieser leer war. Das war neu, normalerweise lag der junge Chinese einfach nur ruhig da und starrte die Decke an. Dass er im Haus umher wanderte, dass war Horo Horo nicht bekannt.

Master Horo Horo? 

Er fuhr herum, als er Bason durch die halb geöffnete Tür schweben sah. Der Geist verbreitete wenigstens ein bisschen Licht, zumindest genug, dass Horo Horo den besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des chinesischen Kriegers sehen konnte.

„Bason?" fragte er alarmiert und war sofort auf seinen Beinen, um dem Geist zu folgen. „Was ist passiert?"

Master Ren ist unten im Bad, es geht ihm nicht gut. 

Warum hat er mich dann nicht geweckt? Dieser Idiot!

Horo Horo sagte jedoch nichts, sondern nickte nur, lief rasch hinter Bason durch das stockfinstre Haus. Ein anderer Junge hätte sich jetzt vor Geistern gefürchtet, der junge Ainu aber war dankbar für Basons Anwesenheit, so sah er wenigstens den Schatten der Stufen, fiel dadurch nicht die Treppe hinunter, weil er sich wieder nicht hatte merken können, wie viele Schritte er nach unten brauchte.

Energisch schob er die Tür auf und konnte im fahlen Licht Basons auch schon die Gestalt erkennen, die über einem Zuber kniete, sich bei dem Krach, den Horo Horo verursachte, nicht rührte, nicht weiter reagierte.

„Ren-kun?" Der junge Ainu eilte zu ihm hinüber, sah, dass sich Ren mit einer Hand seinen Bauch hielt, sich mit der anderen vom Boden abstützte. Er zitterte erbärmlich. „Ren?"

„Verschwinde." Murmelte die tiefe Stimme gepresst und würgte. „Mir geht's gut."

„Sieht man." Horo Horo ging neben dem Freund auf die Knie. Nein, er würde sich nicht abschütteln lassen, egal, wie sehr Ren ihn auch beschimpfte. Dem jungen Chinesen ging es überhaupt nicht gut, was immer er sich selbst auch einzureden versuchte. Da würde er ihn bestimmt nicht hier im Badezimmer hocken lassen.

„Du bist so putzmunter, dass du morgen ein ganzes Schloss aus Schnee bauen wirst, was?" Der junge Ainu berührte Rens Schulter und spürte, dass der zitternde Körper des Jungen ganz kalt war.

Wie lange hockt er schon hier?

Verdammt!

„Was ist los? Und ich will keine Ausflüchten hören!"

„Nutz deine Stellung nicht aus, Schneemann. Irgendwann werd ich wieder gesund sein." Es sollte vielleicht eine Drohung sein, aber Horo Horo missachtete sie einfach, Rens Gesundheit ging vor.

„Dann werd gefälligst wieder gesund! Also, was ist los!"

Ren hob seinen Kopf und Horo Horo konnte in Basons Licht sehen, dass gelbe Augen schreckgeweitet und feucht waren.

„Mir ist schlecht!" fuhr ihn der junge Chinese an, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft, wirklich mit Horo Horo zu streiten. „Das ist nur deine Schuld! Du und dein blöder Pudding!"

„Ach, du würdest wohl lieber verhungern?"

„Besser, als die halbe Nacht Bauchschmerzen zu haben."

„Die hast du doch auch so."

„Nein, da wirkt Fausts Medizin."

„Ach, und warum schläfst du nachts nie?"

Ren blinzelte ertappt, dann senkte er wieder seinen Kopf über den Zuber und würgte. Aber wie die letzte Stunde auch brachte er einfach nichts aus seinem schmerzenden Körper heraus.

„Verschwinde." Murmelte er wieder und schloss seine Augen. Warum konnte der Idiot ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum konnten ihn denn nicht alle in Ruhe lassen? War das denn so viel verlangt?

„Lenk nicht ab!"

Wahrscheinlich...

Horo Horo sah sich kurz in dem Badezimmer um, bevor er über die Fliesen lief und sich ein kleines Handtuch nahm, das er sich über die Schulter warf. Dann ging er entschieden zurück zu Ren, der noch immer zitternd vor dem Zuber kniete.

„Du frierst, also ab ins Bett mit dir." Sagte er bestimmt und griff unter Rens Arm, um diesen zu sich empor zu ziehen. Ren schlug seine Hand jedoch fort und gelbe Augen starrten ihn hasserfüllt, aber auch unendlich müde an.

„Lass mich in Frieden, oder du wirst's später bereuen."

Horo Horo beugte sich zu dem Erben der mächtigsten Dynastie Chinas hinunter, bis sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.

„Mir ist piepegal, was später einmal sein wird, Tao-san. Ich lebe im Hier und Jetzt und da gehörst du ins Bett, bevor du dir auch noch eine kräftige Erkältung einfängst." Horo Horo verzog seine Augen zu Schlitzen und packte Rens Hand entschlossen. Er würde ihn nicht durch das Haus zerren, denn er wollte jegliche zusätzliche Schmerzen vermeiden, aber er würde ihn hier nicht zurück lassen.

„Du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern, während du hier wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Fußboden liegst." Machte er seinen Standpunkt deutlich.

„Ich werd auf meinen Futon brechen, denn mir ist immer noch schlecht!"

„Das haben wir doch schon geklärt, oder? Dann mach ich ihn eben wieder sauber!"

Ren seufzte tief und ließ sich schließlich auf seine Beine ziehen. Im Stehen zitterte er sogar noch stärker und Horo Horo griff sofort behutsam unter seine Schultern, da er befürchtete, dass der junge Chinese umkippte.

„Du bist ein Sturrkopf, Schneemann."

„Danke für das Kompliment, gleichfalls."

Ren biss daraufhin seine Zähne zusammen und zog es vor zu schweigen, während Horo Horo ihm in Basons Licht zurück in Yohs Zimmer half. Der junge Japaner schlief noch immer in dem Extrazimmer, denn noch hielt Anna die Anstreckungsgefahr für zu hoch, oder aber sie hatte einfach keine Lust, die Futons wieder durchs Haus zu schleppen.

Der Schnee prasselte weiterhin gegen die Fensterscheiben, als sie endlich das Zimmer erreichten. Ren konnte kaum noch stehen, so sehr zitterte er. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf seinen Futon sinken und griff nach Basons Totentafel. Nein, er würde nicht mit seinem Geist schimpfen, der doch nur seine Pflicht getan und Hilfe geholt hatte, nachdem Ren auf seine Fragen nicht mehr reagierte. Aber er wollte nicht länger in Horo Horos entschlossenes Gesicht blicken. Also zwang er den chinesischen Krieger in die Totentafel, womit auch das letzte Licht im Haus erlosch.

Ich hasse diesen Schnee.

Ren legte sich vorsichtig auf die Decke, wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sich in diese zu wickeln. Sein Bauch schmerzte fürchterlich und ihn graute es vor der Nacht, die noch vor ihm lag. Eine schier unendliche Nacht.

Kann dieser dumme Sturm nicht aufhören?

Er mochte einen Schneesturm genauso wenig wie ein Gewitter, hatte sich in so mancher Winternacht in das Zimmer seiner Schwester gestohlen, unter ihrer Decke nicht nur Wärme, sondern auch Geborgenheit gefunden.

Das werde ich nie mehr machen.

Jun wird nie mehr für mich da sein...

Er schnappte nach Luft, aber noch immer löste sich der Knoten in seinem Bauch nicht auf. Also drehte er sich langsam auf die Seite, ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

Ren zuckte heftig zusammen, als er plötzlich etwas Kaltes spürte, das behutsam gegen seinen Oberkörper gedrückt wurde. Abwehrend griff er danach und erkannte, dass es dabei um ein Handtuch handelte, das um Eis geschlagen war. Der junge Chinese kannte nur einen Schamanen, der in der Lage war, Schnee und Eis zu erzeugen.

„Na prima." Knurrte er, ließ dann das Handtuch dennoch nahe seines Bauches liegen. Es kühlte angenehm, linderte seine Schmerzen ein wenig. „Jetzt darf ich hier erfrieren."

„Wenn du dich nicht zudeckst, ist das ja auch kein Wunder." Etwas raschelte in der Dunkelheit und im nächsten Moment fühlte Ren, wie ein weicher Stoff über seinen Körper geworfen wurde. Dabei lag er noch immer auf seiner eigenen Decke.

„Du solltest dein Bettzeug nicht so freigiebig hergeben, Idiot."

„Selbst Idiot." Horo Horo schien in der Dunkelheit nach etwas zu suchen und Ren befand sich bereits in der Versuchung, Bason doch wieder zu rufen, um den Raum wenigstens ein bisschen zu erhellen, ließ es dann aber. Schließlich hatte sich Horo Horo selbst in diese Situation hinein manövriert, es konnte ihm doch egal sein, wenn dieser einfach so seine Decke hergab, oder?

Seltsamerweise war dies nicht der Fall.

Bevor sich Ren jedoch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, fühlte er plötzlich, wie die Decke gelüftet wurde und im nächsten Moment Horo Horo neben ihm lag.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte Ren genervt und nur sein schmerzender Bauch hielt ihn davon ab, sich umzudrehen und den jungen Ainu von seinem Futon zu stoßen.

„Na, wonach sieht's denn aus, Schlaumeier? Wegen dir erkälte ich mich nicht." Antwortete Horo Horo und schüttelte sein Kopfkissen zurecht. „Außerdem ist es kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts, da werde ich Anna-san bestimmt nicht wecken und nach einer Decke fragen."

„Dann nimm diese und verzieh dich."

„Weißt du was? Wenn du nichts Nettes zu sagen hast, dann halt doch einfach deine Klappe!" Horo Horo klopfte die Decke um sich herum fest, bevor er all seinen Mut zusammen nahm und sich gegen den kalten Körper neben sich lehnte. Wie erwartet schnappte Ren nach Luft, fuhr aber nicht herum, um ihn zu schlagen, wie er das wohl vor noch fünf Wochen getan hätte.

„Wie lange hast da unten wirklich gesessen, Ren-kun? Du bist ja eisig!"

„Das ist mein Charakter, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!" zischte Ren, der sich jedoch nicht gegen die angenehme Wärme an seinem Rücken wehrte. Die ganze Nacht hatte er schon unter seiner Decke mächtig gefroren und hatte sich schließlich in der Hoffnung in das Badezimmer geschlichen, dass der Ofen vielleicht noch heizte. Natürlich war ihm furchtbar schlecht gewesen und er wollte Yohs Zimmer nicht mit seinem Abendbrot verunstalten, aber er hatte auch auf ein wenig Wärme gehofft, die ihm im Badezimmer jedoch verwehrt blieb, Anna hatte den Ofen gelöscht, nachdem Manta und Yoh ihr Bad beendet hatten.

„Ich geh erst wieder, wenn du nicht mehr so zitterst, und jetzt versuch zu schlafen." Gähnte Horo Horo, der selbst sehr müde war.

„Ich zittere nicht!"

„Also hab ich Wahnvorstellungen."

„Könnte durchaus möglich sein."

„Egal, ich bin eh zu faul, mich noch einmal zu erheben." Horo Horo legte seinen Kopf zwischen Rens Schulterblätter und schloss seine müden Augen.

„Bist du dir bewusst, dass ich über dich herfallen und dich erwürgen könnte?" Rens Stimme klang ganz fern in Horo Horos Ohren. So seltsam leise.

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich ein Masochist bin." Erklärte er und drehte sich ein wenig auf dem Futon, um nach dem Handtuch zu tasten. Das erste Eis schmolz bereits, also konzentrierte er sich und festigte es wieder.

„Idiot." Antwortete Ren und versteifte sich, als er Horo Horos Hand spürte, die neues Eis schuf und anschließend die Decke über dem kühlenden Handtuch behutsam wieder fest klopfte. „Ich könnte dich für diese Aktion umbringen, sobald ich wieder gesund bin."

„Mit dem Risiko werd ich leben können." Grinste Horo Horo und runzelte seine Stirn, als er merkte, dass etwas fehlte. Ein plüschiges Etwas, an dessen Existenz er vor zwei Monaten noch nicht einmal geglaubt hätte.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Teddy, Ren?" fragte er schläfrig und gähnte erneut.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Totenstille in dem Zimmer.

Woher weiß er das?

Ren holte bebend Luft, als es ihn siedendheiß durchfuhr.

Wo ist der Teddy eigentlich?

Er hatte seine Reisetasche einfach so in den Wandschrank gestopft, ohne in diese zu schauen, aber niemand wusste von dem alten Kuscheltier, bestimmt hatte Yoh es nicht mit eingepackt.

Jun hat mir diesen Teddy geschenkt, als ich noch ganz klein war.

Jun...

Meine geliebte Jun...

„Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein, ich hab auch so was." Murmelte Horo Horo, der die Stille missinterpretierte.

„Einen Schneemann?" Ren presste fest seine brennenden Augen zusammen, kämpfte erneut erfolgreich gegen die Trauer an, die in ihm empor stieg, ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Sein Hals schmerzte fürchterlich und am liebsten hätte er sich jede einzelne Naht aus dem Bauch gerissen. Wenigstens verging die Übelkeit ein wenig und das erste Mal seit zwei Tagen fror er nicht mehr.

„Hellseher." Horo Horo kicherte müde und kuschelte sich nun völlig an Rens Rücken. „Versuch zu schlafen, Ren."

Schlafen?

Der junge Chinese seufzte leise. Was brachte ihm schon der Schlaf? Doch nichts anderes, als Alpträume, in denen er seiner Schwester hinter her rannte, sie aber nie erreichen konnte, sie in jeder Nacht aufs Neue verlor. Nein, Schlaf nützte ihm nichts, wenn er sich am nächsten Morgen noch fertiger fühlte!

„Wenn etwas ist, weck mich einfach, ok?" Horo Horos Stimme klang bereits verschlafen und es dauerte keine Minute, bis sich der Körper des jungen Ainu völlig entspannte, sein Atem tief und gleichmäßig ging.

Ren beneidete ihn ein wenig, denn er wusste, dass er auch diese Nacht durchwachen würde. Aber wenigstens würde er nicht länger frieren müssen.

Der junge Chinese schloss seine Augen und ballte seine Fäuste über dem kühlenden Handtuch.

Wenigstens würde er sich in den nächsten Stunden nicht all zu allein fühlen.

Normalerweise wäre Horo Horo am Morgen eines Nikolaustages sofort aus seinen Federn gesprungen und zur Tür geflitzt, um zu sehen, was da Schönes in seinen Stiefeln steckte. Heute aber blieb er ruhig liegen, hörte den Geräuschen von Anna zu, die in der Küche stand und das Frühstück zubereitete, und hoffte, dass das Mädchen dafür noch mindestens eine Stunde bräuchte.

Denn Horo Horo hatte sich auf den Rücken liegend vorgefunden, als er vor etwa einer halben Stunde zu sich kam, müde in das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne blinzelte und sich freute, dass der Schneesturm vorbei war. Neben ihm lag Ren, der wohl irgendwann in der Nacht das Handtuch von sich geschoben und sich zu dem jungen Ainu umgedreht hatte. So gut es seine Wunde eben erlaubte, hatte sich der junge Chinese zusammen gerollt und seinen Kopf auf Horo Horos Oberkörper gebettet, als sei dieser sein persönliches Kopfkissen.

Der junge Ainu hatte erst überlegt, ob er ihn wecken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, blieb ganz still liegen. Es war schon selten genug, dass Ren Schlaf fand, auch schienen ihn im Moment keine Schmerzen zu quälen.

Er muss völlig erschöpft gewesen sein.

Horo Horo konnte nicht widerstehen und hob vorsichtig seine linke Hand, um durch pechschwarze Haare zu streicheln. Ein friedlicher Ausdruck lag auf Rens Gesicht, den der junge Ainu viel lieber sah, als die unterdrückte Trauer, die gehetzte Angst, die er manchmal in gelben Augen sah, wenn sich Ren unbeobachtete fühlte.

Es ist mir egal, ob du mich anschreist oder mich anfällst, nur werd wieder gesund.

Obwohl Horo Horo wusste, dass Rens Genesung mehr bedeutete, als einfach nur das Verheilen seiner Wunde.

Es war laut im Flur, als sich alle in ihre Stiefel und in ihre Jacken kämpften, dabei wild durcheinander redeten, sich auf den Ausflug freuten. Yoh hatte Anna so lange bekniet, bis sie schließlich nachgab und er seinen Schlitten vom Dachboden holen durfte. Schlittschuhe hingen über Mantas Schulter und sein Computer stand verwaist im Wohnzimmer. Heute würde er ihn nicht mitnehmen.

„Kannst du das bitte halten?" Horo Horo gab dem kleinen Japaner seine eigenen Schlittschuhe und drehte sich zu Anna um, die gerade ihr Kopftuch richtete. „Danke, Anna-san." grinste der junge Ainu und deutete stolz auf den neuen Schal, den er heute früh in seinen Stiefeln gefunden hatte. Er war dunkelblau. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine andere Farbe erhalten, so dass sie ihre Schals nicht verwechselten: Yoh ein helles braun und Manta weiß. Der Stoff war nicht nur warm, sondern auch selbst gemacht. Horo Horo fühlte sich richtig geehrt.

„Gern geschehen." Anna lächelte zurück und dankte ihm im Gegenzug für die Schokolade. Er winkte nur verlegen ab und bückte sich, um Rens Stiefel hervor zu kramen. Der junge Chinese saß auf den Stufen der Treppe und wartete geduldig.

„... der kleine Hügel wird schon reichen..."

„... wenigstens hat es zu schneien aufgehört..."

Redeten Yoh und Manta wild durcheinander, während Horo Horo in den rechten Stiefel griff – und ebenfalls einen Schal zu Tage beförderte. Dieser war schwarz.

Anna-san hat sich wirklich furchtbare Mühe gegeben!

„Hier, der Nikolaus ist auch zu dir gekommen." Spöttelte er und drückte Ren den Schal in die Hand. Er hatte sich bereits gebückt, um dem jungen Chinesen beim Zubinden der Stiefel zu helfen, so konnte er nicht sehen, wie Ren den Stoff hinter sich warf, als handle es sich dabei um eine äußerst giftige Schlange.

Ich will so was nicht!

Ren schluckte und hob seinen zweiten Fuß. Dass er nicht um den Spaziergang mit dieser verrückten Rasselbande herum kam, das musste er wohl oder übel einsehen, aber er nahm keine Geschenke an. Nicht an einem Feiertag! Nicht am Nikolaustag!

Jun hat mich sonst immer beschenkt...

Er holte tief Luft und erhob sich langsam. Seine Wunde schmerzte heute nicht all zu stark und sein Körper fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Wochen erholt, ihm hatte der Schlaf sichtlich gut getan. Dennoch wollte es Ren nicht übertreiben und bewegte sich vorsichtig in Richtung Tür, die bereits offen stand. Er konnte Yoh und Manta im Schnee stehen sehen, beide wirkten sehr aufgeregt und sehr glücklich.

„... mindestens drei Schneemänner sollten wir bauen und..."

„... ich kann rückwärts fahren, echt! Zeig ich dir heute..."

„Ren?"

Er blieb stehen, als er Annas Stimme neben sich hörte. Fragend blickte er auf und biss seine Zähne aufeinander. Bestimmt hatte sie den Schal für ihn gestrickt, er sollte ihr dafür danken. Aber ihm kamen keine Worte über die Lippen. Stumm sah er sie an und sie zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Hier, damit du dich nicht erkältest." Sie bückte sich kurz und bevor er hatte reagieren können, hatte sie den Schal um seinen Hals gewickelt, lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Nein.

Bitte nicht!

Ren starrte stumm zurück, wollte seine Hände heben und den Stoff fort reißen, aber er konnte es nicht. Wie gelähmt stand er da, fühlte den Kloß, der in seinem Hals anwuchs. Übelkeit stieg in ihm empor und eine plötzliche Kälte ließ ihn zittern.

Jun hat mir auch immer im Winter einen Schal gestrickt, da ich die alten nie finden konnte. Den vom letzten Jahr hab ich wohl auch verloren.

Ren erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den letzten Nikolaus. Damals hatte er noch unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters gestanden und sie angeschrieen, dass er so etwas hässliches nicht tragen würde, denn es bestand weder aus Samt noch aus Seide, war einem zukünftigen Fürsten nicht würdig. Sie aber hatte ihn nur angelacht und den Schal einfach um seinen Hals gewickelt.

Dieser fürstliche Schal passt doch ausgezeichnet zu deinem fürstlichen Hals, Ren-chan. 

Fröhlich hatte sie seine geröteten Wangen getätschelt und ihm einen schönen Nikolaus gewünscht.

Ich hab sie so schlecht behandelt, und sie war so lieb zu mir.

Ich hatte nie auch nur ein Geschenk für sie...

Ren schluckte, spürte aber, dass er dieses Mal den Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er die Spange mit dem Drachen noch immer in der kleinen, rosafarbenen Tasche hatte, dass er niemals mehr die Gelegenheit erhalten würde, sie seiner Schwester zu geben. Nie wieder würde er das sanfte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. Nie wieder würde er ihre bedingungslose Liebe spüren, die sie einem so missratenen Bruder immer entgegen gebracht hatte, ohne zu zögern.

Nie wieder...

Ren hörte nicht, wie die Gespräche um ihn verstummten, noch fühlte er die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten, im nächsten Moment ungehindert über seine Wangen rannen.

Nie wieder werde ich bei ihr sein können...

Dabei hatte er doch gerade erst begonnen, sie fair, sie wie seine ältere Schwester zu behandeln, sich die Fehler seiner Vergangenheit einzugestehen. Warum war ihnen nicht mehr Zeit vergönnt gewesen?

Verdammt!

Warum bin ich nicht eher nett zu ihr gewesen?

Dreizehn lange Jahre hab ich verschwendet.

Einfach so verschwendet...

Mehr und mehr Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, benässten den Schal, der noch immer um seinen Hals lag. Ren bemerkte dies nicht, sonst hätte er sich maßlos geschämt, hätte versucht, die Tränen fortzuwischen oder anderweitig zu verbergen. So aber stand er nur da, seine gelben Augen starrten ausdruckslos ins Nichts, während er lautlos weinte.

Wieso musste sie nur von mir gehen?

Warum konnte ich sie nicht begleiten?

Nicht einmal richtig verabschiedet hab ich mich...

„Geht schon mal vor, wir kommen dann nach." Anna blickte hinüber zu Yoh, der genauso geschockt wie die anderen Jungen wirkte. Dann nickte der junge Japaner und zupfte erst an Mantas, dann an Horo Horos Jackenärmel. Selbst Bason, der lieber bei seinem Herrn geblieben wäre, sah ein, dass er nur gestört hätte, und ging mit ihnen. Leise zogen sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, ließen Anna mit einem apathisch wirkenden Ren allein.

Nie wieder werd ich bei ihr sein können.

„Ren?"

Wie hab ich nur all die Jahre so gemein zu ihr sein können?

„Ren?"

Warum bin ich nicht eher zu Sinnen gekommen ? Warum?

„Ren?"

Annas sanfte Stimme drang nur langsam durch den Nebel aus trüben Gedanken, der ihn umgab. Er blinzelte und blickte direkt in ihr Gesicht, spürte die Hände, die sie auf seine feuchten Wangen gelegt hatte, um besser in seine Augen sehen zu können.

„Ren?"

Er schluckte hart, konnte aber ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich war all die Jahre so gemein zu ihr, hab ihr so viel Hass entgegen gebracht..." flüsterte er tonlos, spürte erst jetzt die Tränen, die auf keine Gegenwehr trafen. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, dagegen anzukämpfen. Wozu auch? Er hatte doch schon alles verloren, was machte da das bisschen Stolz noch aus...

„Du hast sie nicht gehasst, Ren." Erwiderte Anna sanft, die sofort wusste, dass der junge Chinese von seiner verstorbenen Schwester sprach. „Du hast sie geliebt, auch wenn du es ihr nicht so offen gezeigt hast. Du hast sie geliebt, Ren, und sie hat das auch gewusst."

Was?

Sie soll das gewusst haben?

Aber ich hab sie angespuckt, angeschrieen und getreten. All die Jahre, in denen sie auf mich aufpassen musste!

Ren-chan, du hast deinen Schal vergessen. 

Ich trag dieses blöde Teil nicht! 

Musst du aber, sonst wirst du krank. 

Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! 

Doch, denn ich bin deine große Schwester. 

Pah! 

So, schon fertig. Und jetzt lauf raus, mein kleiner Fratz, und hab Spaß. 

Mein kleiner Fratz.

So hat sie mich immer genannt.

So wird sie mich nie mehr nennen...

Rens Beine versagten ihren Dienst und schluchzend sank er auf seine Knie. Anna war sofort bei ihm und dankbar lehnte er sich gegen ihre Schulter, ließ das erste Mal seit fünf langen Wochen seiner Trauer freien Lauf.

Anna sagte nichts, denn sie wusste, dass sinnlose Phrasen wie Es wird schon alles gut werden. absolut nichts brachten. Als ihre Eltern starben, hatte sie Yohs Verwandtschaft dafür verabscheut und ihren jungen Verlobten umso mehr gemocht, als er sie einfach in den Arm nahm und fest hielt. Dasselbe tat sie jetzt mit Ren, der leise weinte und dabei heftig zitterte. Stumm hielt sie ihn fest, signalisierte ihm schweigend, dass sie da war, egal, was auch passierte. Sie würde zu ihm stehen, genauso wie Yoh und die anderen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich der junge Chinese halbwegs beruhigte. Langsam rückte er wieder von ihr ab. Mit gesenktem Kopf setzte er sich auf die unterste Stufe und suchte nach einem Taschentuch. Offensichtlich war ihm sein Gefühlsausbruch nun peinlich.

„Hier." Anna hielt ihm das ihrige hin und wartete geduldig ab.

„Danke." Ren wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und putzte sich anschließend die Nase. Das Taschentuch ballte er in seiner Faust und seufzte leise. „Es tut mir leid." Sagte er nach einer weiteren langen Zeit der Stille. „Ich wollte euch nicht euren Ausflug verderben."

„Glaubst du, das schaffst du bei Yoh?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich..." Ren knetete das feuchte Tuch in seinen Händen und starrte auf seine Stiefel, als wären sie das Interessanteste auf dieser Welt.

„Jun hat mir jedes Jahr einen Schal gestrickt, ich hab wohl ein wenig überreagiert." Ren seufzte und wollte aufstehen, aber Anna ergriff sein linkes Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück. Überrascht blickte er auf, sah direkt in ihre funkelnden Augen.

„Fühlst du hier wohl, Ren?"

Es war dieselbe Frage, die ihm auch Yoh auf dem Dach gestellt hatte, aber Ren war sich sicher, dass das Mädchen nichts von dem nächtlichen Ausflug ihres Verlobten wusste, ansonsten hätte sich Yoh ein Donnerwetter sondergleichen anhören dürfen.

„Was..."

„Es war der letzte Wunsch deiner Schwester, dass du mit Yoh nach Japan kommst und hier bei uns wohnst. Wir haben dich zurück nach Tokio geholt, ohne dich überhaupt nach deiner Meinung zu fragen." Sie sah ihn ernst an, so ernst, dass Ren ihrem Blick auswich. Statt dessen starrte er auf das Taschentuch in seinen Händen.

Meine Meinung?

Was zählt schon meine Meinung, sie können die Vergangenheit ja doch nicht ändern...

Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als er an den Palast zurück dachte, der ihm schon leer vorgekommen war, nachdem er seinen Vater vertrieben hatte. Da hatte Juns Lachen noch die viel zu langen und viel zu dunklen Gänge gefüllt, jetzt wäre der Ort ein Geisterschloss, eine große, eisige Gruft.

Zurückkehren? Nein, unmöglich.

„Jun..." Seine Stimme versagte und verstohlen wischte er eine weitere Träne fort. „Jun hat wie immer Recht gehabt. Ich kann und will nicht zurück nach China, nicht jetzt. Es wäre so... furchtbar still dort ohne.. Jun..." Ren brauchte einige Momente, um seine erneut aufwallende Trauer unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Anna saß ruhig neben ihm, gab ihm all die Zeit der Welt.

„Trotzdem will ich... eure Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren..." Er legte unbewusst die Hand mit dem Taschentuch auf seinen Bauch, der nun wieder leicht schmerzte. „Ihr habt wegen mir schon genug Ärger gehabt..."

„Quatsch mit Soße würde dir Yoh jetzt antworten." Anna lehnte sich vor und umhüllte seine eisigen Finger mit ihrer warmen Hand. „Und ich muss ihm zustimmen, Ren. Wir hätten dich auch ohne Juns Bitte hier aufgenommen. Hast du das denn während der letzten Monate nicht bemerkt, Ren? Du bist mehr als nur ein guter Freund, du bist ein Teil dieser Familie geworden." Anna drückte die eiskalten Finger sanft. „Ich weiß, es ist eine sehr kleine und manchmal ganz schön verrückte Familie, aber du gehörst zu uns, Ren."

Eine ganze Weile saß sie schweigend neben dem jungen Chinesen und fuhr schließlich fort, als er ihr nicht antwortete.

„Seit ich Yoh kenne, und das ist schon eine ganze Weile, Ren, wollte er immer einen Bruder haben, den ihm seine Eltern aber nicht geben konnten. Seine Mutter wäre bei seiner Geburt beinahe gestorben und so wollten sie nichts riskieren. Er wusste damals nichts von Hao und als er dich das erste Mal traf, da entschied er, dass er dich zum Bruder haben wollte."

Als Yoh-kun mich das erste Mal traf...

„Da wollte ich ihn mit meiner Sense in zwei Teile schneiden."

„Das hat ihn in keinster Weise abgeschreckt. Du kennst Yoh ja." Anna lächelte, als Ren einfach nur nickte. „Horo-kun und Manta-kun sind seine besten Freunde, aber dich wollte er als seinen Bruder haben. Deshalb hat er sich dir zu Beginn auch immer in den Weg gestellt, hat mit dir in China gegen deinen Vater gekämpft und all die Monate immer an dich geglaubt, wenn andere zweifelten. Yoh redet nie darüber, aber es hat ihm furchtbar weh getan, als er von Hao erfuhr und im gleichen Atemzug verstehen musste, dass sein eigener Zwillingsbruder sich gegen ihn richtete. Yoh wollte Hao nie verletzen, musste sich aber am Schluss dann doch für die anderen Schamanen entscheiden."

„Der Kommunikator..."

„Hai, Yoh konnte ihn einfach nicht wegwerfen, denn er beinhaltet Haos letzte Nachricht." Annas Mund verzog sich zu einem Strich. „Dieser Bastard hat das extra geschrieben, um Yoh ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen! Dem war doch nichts und niemand heilig! Selbst wenn er auf allen Vieren angekrochen gekommen wäre, ich hätte ihn nicht hier haben wollen, auf gar keinen Fall! Der hatte doch Spaß am Töten!"

„Das hatte ich auch einmal..."

„Aber du hast dich geändert, Ren." Annas Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder etwas sanfter. „Du hast dich bemüht und Yoh nie enttäuscht, auch wenn es mal einen Rückschlag gab. Du willst kein Fürst der Finsternis sein, Ren, das unterscheidet dich von diesem Bastard!"

Ren blickte auf die Hand vor sich und ließ seine Schultern hängen.

„Ich war schon Jun gegenüber ein schrecklicher Bruder."

„Das glaube ich nicht, Ren. Sie hat dich geliebt, also kannst du nicht so schrecklich gewesen sein." Anna blickte nun wieder ernst drein. „Meine Eltern starben, als ich sieben Jahre alt war, Ren. Ich weiß, dass niemand den geliebten Menschen ersetzen kann, den man verloren hat. Wir wollen deine Schwester nicht ersetzen, und wir erwarten auch nicht, dass du ihren Tod einfach so überwindest, ich weiß selbst, dass das mitunter Jahre dauern kann, bis der Schmerz verstummt." Anna schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen, denn die Erinnerung an ihre toten Eltern taten ihr noch heute weh. „Aber wir möchten für dich da sein, Ren. Yoh als dein Bruder und ich dann als die böse Schwägerin." Nun musste sie grinsen und war froh, als der verzweifelte Ausdruck auf Rens bleichem Gesicht verschwand.

Ich? Yohs Bruder?

Eine neue Chance auf eine liebevolle Familie?

„Das klingt verlockend." Gab Ren zu und wischte eine weitere Träne von seiner Wange. „Gibt's an der ganzen Sache auch einen Harken?"

„Du hast mich durchschaut." Anna drückte noch einmal sanft die nun warme Hand, bevor sie aufstand und Richtung Badezimmer ging, um Ren ein feuchtes Tuch zu reichen, mit dem er sein Gesicht säubern konnte. Die anderen machten sich bestimmt schon Sorgen, wo sie so lange blieben. „Sobald du wieder ganz bei Kräften bist, musst du Schnee schippen."

Ren lächelte sie nur stumm an.

Stumm und dankbar.


	8. Lilie: Kapitel 6: Familienbande

**Kapitel 6: Familienbande**

Kleine Buden säumten die Einkaufspassage, schienen mit ihren angebotenen Waren den Vorort von Tokio in eine andere Zeit zu versetzen. Alles wirkte nicht nur weihnachtlicher mit all den angepriesenen Süßigkeiten, von denen viele ihren Ursprung in Europa hatten, sondern im Schein der Fackeln, um deren Licht fröhlich Schneeflocken tanzten, schien alles mittelalterlicher auszusehen. Je nach Geschmack liefen einige Leute als Weihnachtsmänner verkleidet umher, um kleinen Kindern Schokolade zu schenken, andere trugen traditionelle Kimonos. Es war ein seltsamer Mischmasch, den Tao Ren so noch nie gesehen hatte, aber alle schienen ihren Spaß daran zu haben, und das war schließlich die Hauptsache.

Und selbst, wenn jemand, um den Mix der Kulturen vollkommen durcheinander zu bringen, auf der kleinen Bühne nahe Mantas Schule Samba getanzt hätte, so wäre das Ren auch recht gewesen. Immerhin war dies sein erster richtiger Ausflug als von Faust offiziell gesund erklärter Chinese. Letztes Wochenende hatte der Arzt die Nähte gezogen und obwohl er noch immer nichts Schweres heben durfte und erst nach Neujahr zur Schule gehen würde, so fühlte er sich wunderbar frei. Zwar schmerzte die recht rot aussehende Narbe noch immer, aber er musste nun nicht mehr ständig bei Faust oder Anna um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn er einfach mal ausgehen wollte – und wurde bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, nicht von wachsamen Augen überwacht.

„Die haben hier kandierte Äpfel!" Horo Horo quiekte vergnügt auf und verschwand sofort in der Menschenmenge. Ren kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Er wusste, dass der junge Ainu irgendwann wieder auftauchen würde, er könnte das gar nicht verhindern. Auch war sich Ren bewusst, dass Horo Horo nicht mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gekommen war, um über ihn zu wachen, sondern einfach, weil er auch mal raus wollte aus dem Asakura Anwesen, außerdem brauchte er noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke. Schließlich war Weihnachten in nicht einmal mehr einer Woche, in zwei Tagen wollten auch die anderen anreisen, Horo Horos kleine Schwester inbegriffen, und der junge Ainu hatte noch kein einziges Geschenk.

Er ist auch hier wegen dir.

Ren schlug den Kragen seines schwarzen Mantels hoch und stapfte unbeirrt durch den Schnee, ließ sich von der Menschentraube um sich herum führen. Fast drei Wochen waren seit Horo Horos Ankunft vergangen und irgendwie... ja, irgendwie waren sie so etwas wie beste Freunde geworden. Wo immer Ren auch hin ging, Horo Horo war nicht weit entfernt. Und sollte der junge Ainu mal nicht auftauchen, so sah der junge Chinese bald nach ihm. Aber nur aus Neugierde. Dass er sich womöglich Sorgen machte, das hätte er niemals zugegeben.

Wir haben uns verändert...

Vor ungefähr zwei Monaten noch hätten sie sich am liebsten gegenseitig aufgeschlitzt, gevierteilt und die Überreste am höchsten Baum aufgeknüpft, nun fühlte sich Ren seltsam leer, wenn der verrückte Ainu nicht in seiner Nähe war und ihn, wie er es nie zu betonen vergaß, unglaublich nervte. Ren wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass Horo Horo nach der Neujahrsfeier gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester in seine Heimat zurück kehren würde, zu sehr hatte er sich schon an den Jungen gewöhnt.

Genauso, wie er sich an diese Stadt, an ihre Einwohner gewöhnte. Alles war anders als in China, in dem Land, in dem er aufgewachsen war, aber das bedeutete nicht gleichzeitig, dass alles schlechter war. Mittlerweile hatte er sich so sehr an japanisches Essen gewöhnt, dass es ihm seltsam vor kam, chinesische Frühlingsrollen zu zu bereiten, als Anna ihn vor einigen Tagen darum gebeten hatte, natürlich nur, nachdem sie vorher Faust konsultiert und seine Erlaubnis eingeholt hatte. Dieses Mal hatte Horo Horo nicht über das fremdländische Essen gemeckert, sondern es ernsthaft probiert – und als köstlich empfunden. Von den 10 Frühlingsrollen, die Ren zubereitet hatte, aß er fünf, einschließlich Rens eigener. Dem jungen Chinesen war der Geschmack plötzlich so fremd vorgekommen, dass er statt dessen zu einem von Annas Reisbällchen griff und sich fragte, ob dies schweren Verrat an den Traditionen seiner Ahnen darstellte, oder ob das völlig normal war, er sich eben langsam einlebte in das Land, in dem er die nächsten Jahre, vielleicht sogar den Rest seines Lebens verbringen würde. Denn der Gedanke, allein in dem Palast seiner Vorväter zu sitzen, ohne seine geliebte Schwester an seiner Seite, bereitete ihm mehr als nur Unbehagen. Blanke Angst verspürte er bei der Vorstellung an einen leeren Ballsaal, an einsame Gängen, an dunkle Nächte inmitten einer Gebirgskette.

Ich hab unfassliches Glück gehabt...

Ja, das hatte er gehabt. Damals, als er Asakura Yoh kennen lernte, der gleich hinter die Fassade seines Erbes sah und instinktiv wusste, dass es sich für den chinesischen Jungen zu kämpfen lohnte. So wie jetzt auch, da Yoh und Anna ihn aufnahmen, als sei das die selbstverständlichste Sache auf der Welt. Wie sie das leere Zimmer im ersten Stock als Rens Zimmer deklarierten, würden sie ihn so schnell nicht wieder gehen lassen. Anna setzte sich mit dem Papierkram auseinander, wie sie all die Schriftstücke nannte, die Yohs Großeltern vom Direktor ihrer Schule erhielten, während Yoh einfach nur glücklich grinste bei der Vorstellung, Ren zur Unterstützung im Kampf gegen seine langweiligen Lehrer bei sich zu haben – und das wohl für den Rest seiner Schullaufbahn.

„Einfach nur lecker!" Horo Horo tauchte genauso plötzlich neben Ren auf, wie er verschwunden war. Der junge Ainu hielt einen rot leuchtenden Apfel in seinen Händen und biss herzhaft hinein. Er strahlte den jungen Chinesen an und hielt ihm seine Eroberung hin, den hölzernen Stiel fest mit seinen Handschuhen umklammernd.

„Willfde auch waff?" fragte er mit vollem Mund. Ren schaute einige Momente schweigend auf den Apfel, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und spürte, wie er gegen seinen Willen lächeln musste.

„Nein, danke. Ich hänge an meinen Zähnen."

„Ach waff..." Horo Horo schluckte, bevor er den Apfel wieder an seinen Mund zog. „Das passt schon." Dann biss er erneut hinein. Ren beobachtete ihn, bevor er seine Schultern zuckte und seine Hände tief in den Taschen seines Mantels vergrub. Nach dem Gespräch mit Anna hatte er sich deutlich besser gefühlt, obwohl die Trauer noch immer tief an seiner Seele nagte. Das Mädchen hatte Recht, so rasch würde er den Verlust nicht überwinden, seine Schwester wohl bis an das Ende seiner Tage schrecklich vermissen, aber Annas Reaktion – und die Reaktion der anderen auf seinen mehr hilflosen Gefühlsausbruch – gaben ihm den Mut, die Reisetasche aus dem Wandschrank zu zerren und auszupacken. Yohs Erkältung war fast abgeklungen und er durfte wieder zurück in sein Zimmer ziehen, während Horo Horo und Ren nun in das andere gingen, damit sie sich in Yohs Reich nicht zertraten. Natürlich nicht, ohne dass der junge Ainu mindestens zwanzig Mangas mit sich schleppte, die er wie eine Mauer an der Wand aufschichtete und las, so oft er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Sehr zu Rens Leidwesen las er diese natürlich laut, und nicht immer sehr schnell und nicht immer sehr flüssig.

Ren war sich sicher, dass Yoh seine Reisetasche zwar in aller Eile gepackt hatte, aber dennoch mit einem sehr scharfen Auge. Ren fand nicht nur seine alten Schulhefte und seine Lieblingskleidungsstücke darin, sondern auch seinen uralten Teddy. Der junge Chinese fragte nicht, woher der junge Japaner von dem Stofftier wusste. Dankbar schob er den Teddy unter sein Kopfkissen, neben ein paar Photographien, die er in einem alten Album fand. Yoh hatte vielleicht nicht viel Zeit gehabt, die Tasche zu packen, aber er hatte instinktiv all die Sachen genommen, die Ren wichtig gewesen waren.

Seit jenem Tag trug der junge Chinese auch wieder seine eigenen Kleidungsstücke, auch wenn Horo Horo ihm jeden Morgen aufs Neue androhte, ihm zu Weihnachten einen strahlend weißen Anzug zu schenken.

„Du könntest mich vergiften." Ren deutete auf den Apfel, der bereits zur Hälfte in Horo Horos hungrigem Mund verschwunden war. Sie hatten zwar ein ordentliches Frühstück zu sich genommen, das Anna ihnen zurecht stellte, bevor sie zur Schule ging, aber in dem Magen des jungen Ainu schien immer noch etwas Platz für Süßigkeiten zu sein. Yoh konnte genauso schlimm sein. Aber heute hatte der junge Japaner dankend abgelehnt, als sie ihn fragten, ob er mitkommen wollte. Yoh war ebenfalls noch krank geschrieben, bis er im Januar wieder in die Schule müsste, heute wollte er jedoch an einem supergeheimen Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine Anna basteln, da ließen sie ihn lieber in Ruhe arbeiten. Anna erwartete bestimmt etwas ganz Tolles – und Yoh wollte sicherlich nichts falsch machen.

„Na klar." Sprang Horo Horo sofort auf die Stichelei an, die bei ihnen an der Tagesordnung stand. Normal konnten sie sich eigentlich auch unterhalten, aber das machte doch wesentlich weniger Spaß als diese lustigen Streitereien. Das war auch eine weitere Sache, die sich verändert hatte zwischen ihnen. Vor nicht einmal zwei Monaten hätte Ren Horo Horo für den folgenden Satz umgebracht, vor einigen Wochen wäre er vielleicht beleidigt gewesen, heute musste er nur noch kichern.

„Wie ein Schneewittchen siehst du mir aber nicht aus, Ren-kun. Und ich bin mit Sicherheit keine böse Stiefmutter."

„Na, hab ich ein Glück."

„Außerdem wäre es doch eine Verschwendung, diesen leckeren Apfel zu vergiften." Horo Horo biss genüsslich hinein und warf die Überreste und den hölzernen Stiel mit leisem Bedauern in den nächsten Papierkorb.

„Du Vielfrass würdest den Apfel sogar noch essen, wenn du genau wüsstest, dass er vergiftet wäre, nicht wahr?"

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut." Horo Horo grinste ihn leicht errötend an, bevor er das Snowboard auf seinem Rücken zurecht rückte. Auf dem Rückweg würde er sich wieder darauf stellen und Ren allerlei Tricks vorführen, nur, um am Ende mit Schneebällen bombardiert zu werden. Der junge Chinese hätte nie gedacht, dass so eine Schneeballschlacht so viel Spaß machen konnte, besonders, da sein Körper ihm endlich wieder gehorchte. Früher hätte er es als dummen Kinderquatsch abgetan, heute genoss er jeden Schneeball, der durch die Luft sauste, egal, ob dieser sein Ziel nun erreichte oder nicht.

„Hast du eigentlich schon ein Geschenk für Anna-san?" wechselte Horo Horo das Thema, nachdem sie für einige Zeit schweigend über den Markt geschlendert waren.

„Nein."

„Wir sollten bald eines finden."

„Ja."

„Ein richtig schönes."

„Ja."

„Sonst sind wir tote Männer."

„Ja."

„Und du bist doof."

„Ja... hey, was sollte das jetzt?" Ren fuhr herum, seine gelben Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen. Wütend funkelte er den jungen Ainu an, der sich früher vor dieser Gestalt einmal fast zu Tode gefürchtet hatte, nun aber nur lachend nach Luft schnappte.

„Du solltest mit deinen Gedanken bei der Unterhaltung bleiben, sonst kann man dich einfach zu perfekt reinlegen." Kicherte Horo Horo und wich einige Schritte zurück, als der junge Chinese nach ihm greifen und mit Sicherheit gleich hier und jetzt mit Schnee einseifen wollte. „Woran hast du gedacht?"

Rens zorniger Gesichtsausdruck war von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten wie weggeblasen, als er sich umdrehte und zu einem kleinen Stand zeigte, der zwischen zwei hohen, mit Schnee bedeckten Bäumen stand. Horo Horo verstand sofort, als er kunstvoll angefertigte Drachen von der Decke baumeln sehen konnte. Auf mehreren Anhängern standen fremde Schriftzeichen, chinesische.

„Es wird kein leichtes Weihnachten ohne sie werden." Stellte der junge Ainu sachlich fest, als sie näher an den Stand traten, dem kleinen Mann hinter der Theke freundlich zu nickten. Ren antwortete nichts, starrte mit leerem Blick auf einige Anhänger. Das brauchte er nicht, Horo Horo verstand ihn auch so.

„Sag uns einfach nur bescheid, wenn wir dich zu sehr nerven. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Chocolove einen Abend in einer Karaokebar plant – und du kennst doch seinen Musikgeschmack, das wird nervenzehrend." Horo Horos Lächeln wurde nicht erwidert. Rens Gesicht war blass und er wirkte wieder genauso traurig wie zu Nikolaus, wie an vielen Tagen, die folgten. Niemand von ihnen sagte etwas über seinen Gefühlsausbruch, da sie spürten, dass es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre, mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Dafür sahen sie ihn schweigend an, als er etwa eine Stunde später mit Anna zu dem See kam, auf dem sie Schlittschuh liefen beziehungsweise um den sie herum bereits mehrere Schneemänner gebaut hatten. Schweigend und verständnisvoll. Jeder von ihnen hatte in seinem Leben schon einmal einen lieben Menschen verloren, sie wussten genau, was in dem jungen Chinesen vor ging. Helfen konnten sie ihm nicht wirklich, aber sie konnten da sein. Ganz einfach da und seine besten Freunde sein.

„Ich werd's überleben."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Ren-kun." Horo Horo runzelte seine Stirn. „Aber ich will, dass du zu Weihnachten Spaß hast und nicht einfach nur überlebst."

„Spaß hab ich schon genug, wenn du die alte Socke in den Händen hältst, die du dieses Jahr geschenkt bekommst."

„Jetzt hast du dich verraten."

„Oh nein, jetzt brauch ich doch etwas anderes Ekeliges!"

Horo Horo schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf, bevor er Ren zurück hielt, der sich umdrehen und von dem Stand weggehen, oder, wie es dem jungen Ainu vorkam, flüchten wollte.

„Ich kann kein Chinesisch, Ren-kun. Was bedeuten diese Anhänger?" fragte er und griff einfach einen aus dem Haufen heraus, um ihn dem jungen Chinesen unter die Nase zu halten. Dieser blinzelte, schien einige Augenblicke zu brauchen, um sich auf die so bekannte Schrift einzustellen, sie in seinen Gedanken zu übersetzen.

„Das ist kein bloßer Anhänger, Horo-kun, das ist ein Talisman. Und dieser..." Seine Handschuhe berührten das golden glänzende Metall einen Augenblick lang, bevor der junge Chinese zurück fuhr, als habe er sich daran verbrannt. „... dieser ist zum Schutz eines lieben Menschen." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Du kannst so was ruhig deiner Schwester schenken, Horo-kun, aber glaube mir, so ein Talisman bringt überhaupt nichts!"

Jun hat einmal solch einen Anhänger von Li Pailong bekommen, aber er hat sie nicht beschützen können...

Entschieden drehte er sich um und stapfte zurück auf die Straße, wo er sich erneut von den Menschenmassen treiben ließ. Die Richtung war ihm egal, so lange er nur fort von diesen billigen chinesischen Souvenirs kam, die ihm Übelkeit bereiteten. Er sagte nichts, als Horo Horo nach einigen Minuten wieder neben ihm auftauchte, auch nicht, als er einen kleinen, roten Beutel aus der Tasche seiner weißen Jacke lugen sehen konnte.

Vielleicht beschützt der Mist ja wenigstens seine Schwester...

Ren ballte seine Fäuste in seinen Manteltaschen, ruderte aber im nächsten Augenblick mit beiden Armen in der Luft, als er auf einer gefrorenen Pfütze, auf der sich nur eine dünne Schneeschicht gelegt hatte, ausrutschte. Da die nächste Bude jedoch zu weit entfernt war, machte er sich bereits auf einen harten Aufprall gefasst – der nie eintrat. Statt dessen packten ihn zwei Hände und hielten ihn fest.

„Was..."

Ren drehte seinen Kopf und blickte in Horo Horos feixendes Gesicht.

„Wenn ich nicht ständig auf dich aufpassen würde..." kicherte dieser, bevor auch er auf besagter Pfütze sein Gleichgewicht verlor und beide zu Boden gingen. Der junge Ainu hatte nicht so viel Glück wie sein chinesischer Freund, der auf ihm landete. Dennoch ignorierte Horo Horo den Schmerz und die Gewissheit, dass sein Hintern heute Abend ein paar blaue Flecke mehr aufweisen würde, und erkundigte sich sofort bei Ren nach dessen Wohlbefinden.

„Wie geht's deinem Bauch?"

Die Nähte wurden erst letztes Wochenende gezogen!

„So, so, und du willst also auf mich aufpassen?" Ren lächelte zurück, erbleichte jedoch, als er den Schnee von seinem Mantel abklopfte. Suchend blickte er sich um, als er spürte, dass er bei dem Sturz Basons Totentafel verloren hatte. Der Geist hatte sich darin zurückgezogen, nachdem er all die Menschenmassen auf dem Markt gesehen hatte. Auf dem Rückweg würde er sich wieder materialisieren und über seinem Meister wachen.

„Ren-kun? Was ist los?" Horo Horo wusste mittlerweile genau, wann etwas mit dem Erben der mächtigen chinesischen Dynastie nicht in Ordnung war.

„Bason..." flüsterte dieser und blickte sich in dem Schnee um. Schließlich war die Totentafel pechschwarz, da sollte es nicht all zu schwer sein, diese zu finden, oder?

„Die Totentafel?" Horo Horo verstand sofort. Ebenso hektisch wie der junge Chinese blickten seine Augen suchend den Boden ab, und fanden die Totentafel in den Händen eines anderen Jungen. Eines Jungen, den er von Yohs Klassenphotos kannte. Von dem er wusste, dass er immer wieder Ärger baute.

Der junge Japaner grinste Ren herausfordernd an, während er auf diesen zu schritt, und Horo Horo wurde mit einem Mal ganz schlecht.

Ist der bescheuert?

Bitte nicht...

„Gehört das zufällig dir?" fragte der Junge, der sich ungemein stark vorzukommen schien, und der ungemein dumm war, ansonsten hätte er dem mächtigsten Schamanen Chinas nicht so eine offene Kriegserklärung an den Kopf geworfen. „Du kriegst es wieder, wenn du mir tausend Yen gibst."

Tao Ren straffte sich merklich, so dass seine Stiefel unter dem langen Mantel zu erkennen waren. Sein ganzer Körper war gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen und Horo Horo holte langsam Luft, als er sich zwischen den jungen Chinesen und den noch immer so dümmlich grinsenden Mitschüler von Yoh schob.

Mach dich nicht unglücklich!

„Weißt du, was du da hast? Das ist eine Totentafel." Sagte Horo Horo und blickte den jungen Japaner warnend an, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich vor dem schwarzen Stein in seinen Händen ekeln und ihn fallen lassen. Dann könnte der junge Ainu die Totentafel ihm weg schnappen und davon rennen. Dann würde Ren nicht mehr gefährlich drei schauen und nicht einen weiteren Fehler begehen.

Was mach ich, wenn er durch dreht?

Schließlich ist er jetzt wieder fast gesund, ich hätte keine Chance, wenn ich mich ihm in den Weg stellen würde...

Horo Horo schluckte hart und nahm dennoch sein Snowboard in seine zitternden Hände. Was immer auch geschah, er würde nicht zu lassen, dass Ren etwas tat, was er hinterher bereuen würde. Nicht noch einmal. Nicht noch mehr...

„Eine Totentafel? Ist ja geil! Wer ist denn da drin? Dein liebes Großväterchen?" Der junge Japaner lachte gehässig. „Und den schleppst du mit dir rum? Perversling!"

Vielleicht sollte ich Ren-kun helfen und ihn ebenfalls vermöbeln?

Horo Horo hielt nun das Snowboard wie ein Schild vor seinen Oberkörper, konnte sehen, wie es hinter Rens starrer Gesichtsmaske arbeitete.

„Na, wenn das Ding dir so viel bedeutete, dann kostet es jetzt zweitausend Yen, oder ich lass es fallen." Der Schüler hielt die Totentafel in die Höhe und nur sein Daumen- und Zeigefinger verhinderten einen Sturz auf den vereisten Boden.

„Lass den Mist und gibt's wieder her." Horo Horo trat auf den Schüler zu, streckte seine rechte Hand nach ihm aus. „Mit den Toten spielt man nicht."

„Halt du dich da raus!" Der Junge holte aus und Horo Horos Wange schmerzte, als er nach hinten in eine dichte Schneewehe fiel, die wie aus dem Nichts unter ihm auftauchte, seinen Fall abfederte. Normalerweise hätte der junge Ainu sich nicht so leicht überrumpeln lassen, aber er hatte es hier mit einem einfachen Menschen zu tun. Es wäre unfair gewesen, ihm gegenüber Schamanenkräfte einzusetzen.

„Baka!"

Obwohl Horo Horo allmählich die Geduld für irgendwelche Fairness ausging. Genauso wie Ren, der im nächsten Moment einen bläulich blitzenden Dolch in seinen Händen hielt, diesen mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit von einer Hand in die andere wechselte, die keinen Zweifel an seinen Kampfkünsten ließ. Er war nicht nur zum Schamanen, sondern auch zum Erbe seiner Dynastie erzogen worden, er konnte sich in jeder Situation verteidigen, egal, ob Bason ihm zur Hilfe eilen konnte oder nicht.

„Über die Toten scherzt man nicht." Sagte er in einem so monotonen Ton, der Horo Horo einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Nein, bitte nicht...

Der junge Ainu kam auf seine Beine und rutschte hinüber zu dem jungen Chinesen, den er am freien Arm fasste und zurück halten wollte. Gleich würde wieder der Killerinstinkt in Tao Ren durchgehen, das konnte er nicht zu lassen. Immerhin war er doch ein guter Freund des jungen Chinesen geworden, nicht wahr? Da konnte er nicht zulassen, dass sich dieser unglücklich machte!

„Ren, lass es gut sein." Bettelte er leise, aber bestimmt. Noch vor zwei Monaten hätte er in solch einer Situation Reißaus genommen, um Yoh zu rufen, der Ren als einziger beherrschen konnte, da er stärker war als der mächtige Erbe. Jetzt aber stellte er sich ohne zu zögern einem sichtlich zornigen Tao Ren entgegen, der dazu noch ein extrem scharf aussehendes Messer in seinen geübten Händen hielt.

„Er ist's nicht wert."

Ren drehte leicht seinen Kopf und blickte in Horo Horos bleiches Gesicht. Er hatte Angst erwartet. Die normale Angst, die alle ihm gegenüber empfanden, die Horo Horo lediglich verdrängt hatte, während es dem jungen Chinesen nicht gut gegangen, er zu schwach zum Kämpfen gewesen war. Aber anstelle dieser unzähmbaren Angst, die er nun in den Augen des Schülers sehen konnte, der wie gelähmt da stand, einzig und allein auf den scharfen Dolch starrte, die Totentafel noch immer hoch über seinen Kopf haltend, fand Ren in Horo Horos Gesicht nur Sorge. Sorge um ihn.

Um mich?

Aber...

Tao Ren blinzelte verwundert. Wieso stellte sich Horo Horo ihm einfach so in den Weg? Hatte er in der Vergangenheit nicht schon oft erlebt, sogar am eigenem Leib, dass es denjenigen nicht gut erging, die ihn aufzuhalten versuchten? Immerhin war sein Körper fast vollständig genesen, der konnte einen Großteil seiner alten Stärke wieder einsetzen, den jungen Ainu mit Leichtigkeit töten.

Töten?

Nein, ich will ihn nicht töten.

Niemals!

Ren blinzelte erneut, dann schaute er auf den Dolch in seinen Händen, bevor er diesen vor den Schüler in den Boden schnellen ließ. Die Klinge durchstieß den Schnee und blieb in der hartgefrorenen Erde stecken.

„Das sollte zweitausend Yen wert sein." Ren beugte sich vor und schnappte sich die Totentafel aus den starren Fingern des Jungen. Der junge Chinese betrachtete Basons Ruhestätte eingehend von allen Seiten, bevor er die Totentafel vorsichtig unter seinem Mantel in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung steckte und dort mit einem Lederband extra gut sicherte. Noch einmal wollte er ihn nicht verlieren!

„Horo-kun? Lass uns gehen." Er drehte sich zu dem jungen Ainu um, der mit offenem Mund auf den noch immer leicht wippenden Dolch starrte. Doch Horo Horo schien sich rascher zu erholen als der Schüler. Entschlossen hob der junge Ainu sein Snowboard und im nächsten Moment wurde der Angreifer unter einer kleinen Lawine verschüttet.

„Er hat mich Baka genannt!" erklärte Horo Horo Ren, als sie die Richtung zurück schlenderten, aus der sie gekommen waren. Einige Geschenke würden sie heute bestimmt noch auftreiben können. Alles in allem also ein erfolgreicher Vormittag!

„Horo-kun?"

„Hai?"

„Bringst du mir deine Technik bei? Die erscheint mir irgendwie lustiger als meine."

„So lange du dann nicht versucht, solch schlechte Witze wie Chocolove zu reißen..."

„ARG! Du!"

Horo Horos Lachen war über dem halben Markt zu hören.

„...zweihundert Gramm Zucker und dann gut verrühren..."

Yoh saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Stuhl und blickte konzentriert in das dicke Kochbuch auf seinen Knien. Er wollte Anna eine Freude machen, was ihm aber nur gelingen würde, wenn sie auch die richtigen Zutaten in der richtigen Menge in den Teig rührten.

„... zweihundert..." Horo Horo biss sich auf die Spitze seiner Zunge, während er die kleinen Kristalle in eine Schale schüttete und dann auf die Wage stellte.

„So viel Zucker?" Ren verzog sein Gesicht, denn er mochte keine Süßigkeiten. Der junge Chinese hatte den Abwasch des Frühstückes übernommen, schaute aber ganz genau zu, während die zwei größten Kochtollpatsche streng nach Rezept vorgingen. Er hätte den Teig im Schlaf zaubern können, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, schließlich sollten Yoh und Horo Horo den Glücksmoment des Gelingens erleben, immerhin war es ja auch ihre Idee gewesen. Yoh hatte, als Ren und Horo Horo vom Markt zurück kamen, einfach keine Nerven mehr, um weiterhin an Annas Weihnachtsgeschenk zu arbeiten, und kramte statt dessen ein altes Kochbuch hervor. Der junge Ainu war sofort Feuer und Flamme und nun, nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später, befanden sie sich alle in der Küche und backten Plätzchen.

„Du hast die Glasur vergessen, die dann noch drüber kommt." Grinste Horo Horo und griff nach dem Mixer. Er blinzelte nicht einmal, als einige Spritzer Eigelb durch die Luft flogen und in seinen Haaren hängen blieben.

„Süßigkeiten sind Satans Werk."

„Wenn du meinst." Horo Horo legte den Mixer beiseite und grinste den jungen Chinesen schelmisch an.

„Für eine Tafel Schokolade würdest du doch deine Seele verkaufen."

„Ist weitaus leckerer als die dämliche Weltherrschaft, die man sonst vom Teufel will."

„Na ja, aber die hat auch was."

„Ach, papperlapapp!" Horo Horo kippte die Schüssel um und blickte für einen Moment etwas verzweifelt auf den Teig. Yoh hielt sich an seinem Buch fest, denn auch er wusste nicht, was es jetzt zu tun galt.

„Als Herrscher der Welt könntest du so viel Schokolade essen, wie du willst." Ren legte das Handtuch beiseite und ergriff den kleinen Krug, in dem Anna immer das Mehl aufbewahrte. Damit ging er hinüber zum Tisch und schubste Horo Horo vorsichtig beiseite, der mit einem Mal einen ganz verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, vermutlich überlegte er wirklich, wie es wohl war, auf einem Berg von Schokolade zu sitzen.

„Ich glaube, wir brauchen jetzt das Nudelholz, oder?" Yoh las angestrengt den kleinen Absatz, in dem nur Rollen Sie jetzt den Teig aus. stand und hob das besagte Holz in die Höhe. Er hatte schon öfter Anna damit arbeiten gesehen, hatte aber selbst keine Ahnung, wie man es benutzte. Schließlich war die Küche das Gebiet seiner Verlobten, und manchmal von Manta, aber der kleine Japaner büffelte noch in der Schule, er würde die nächsten zwei Stunden auch nicht nach Hause kommen.

„Genau. Einfach alles ein wenig mit Mehl bestreuen und los geht's. Ist wirklich nicht schwer." Ren rollte zwei Mal über den Teigklops, bevor er einem erstaunten Horo Horo das Holz in die Hände drückte. „Immer wenn's schwer wird, einfach ein wenig Mehl drauf, damit kann man nix falsch machen."

Der junge Ainu probierte die ihm noch immer unbekannte Technik zwei Mal aus, bevor sich sein Gesicht aufhellte und er rasch den gesamten Teig auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte.

„Das läuft ja super!" grinste er siegessicher.

„Du bist als Koch engagiert, Ren." Lächelte auch Yoh und legte das Buch beiseite, um wie wild in den Schubladen zu kramen. Er wusste, dass hier irgendwo die Formen sein mussten, mit denen sie die Plätzchen ausstechen konnten. Die letzten Wochen war er oft genug über sie gestolpert auf der Suche nach dem Besteck, also mussten sie hier doch irgendwo sein...

„Du kannst Kaffee kochen, Frühlingsrollen zubereiten und Plätzchen backen. Wenn du jetzt auch noch Schokolade herstellen kannst, muss ich dich wohl in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion entführen."

„Ich hab aber zuerst gefragt!"

Horo Horo und Yoh grinsten sich für einen Moment fröhlich an, bevor sich der junge Ainu wieder den Teigecken zuwandte und der junge Japaner weiter in dem Schubkasten umher wühlte. Ren errötete leicht und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper.

„Hey, ich dachte, ich wäre mehr als nur ein Sklave eurer Küche."

„Bei Schokolade werde ich zum Tier."

„Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so verhungern lassen."

Horo Horo und Yohs große, bettelnde Augen ließen Ren schmunzeln und er ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich hier von Fresssäcken umgeben bin..."

„Hai?"

„Hai, was dann?"

„Dann hätte ich's wohl auch nicht ändern können, was?" Ren trat neben Yoh an die Schublade und fand in Sekundenschnelle, wonach der junge Japaner seit einigen Minuten suchte. Triumphierend hielt er die Formen in die Höhe, warf sie dann neben Horo Horo auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst wenigstens mit dem Ofen umgehen, Yoh-kun."

„Anna hat's mir gezeigt." Der junge Japaner grinste und ergriff zwei Formen, ein Lämmchen und einen Kirschbaum, und stach die ersten Plätzchen aus, die er vorsichtig auf ein von Horo Horo bereits vorgefettetes Blech legte. Dort ging er dann zur Verzierung über. Beide hatten genügend Schokoladenstreusel und Nüsse in der Vorratskammer aufgetrieben, der Zuckerguss kam erst nach dem Backen und Abkühlen darüber. So hatte es Yoh zumindest im Kochbuch gelesen. Verzweifelte Köche wie sie hielten sich immer streng an das Rezept.

„Außerdem steht hier genau drin, auf wie viel Grad man den Ofen erwärmen muss und wie lange die Plätzchen backen müssen. Wird schon schief gehen." Der junge Japaner strich sich über die Stirn, hinterließ weiße Spuren dort, bemerkte es aber nicht einmal.

„Hauptsache, der Ofen knallt uns nicht um die Ohren." Horo Horo tastete nach weiteren Formen und erwischte einen Tempel und eine Kuh. Leise muhte er vor sich hin, bis sein ganzer Körper vor Kichern bebte, während er mehrere Plätzchen ausstach.

„Heute Abend gibt's für dich nur Gras." Stellte Ren sachlich fest und nahm sich ergeben selbst eine Form. „Kühe fressen nämlich keine Plätzchen."

„Echt?" Horo Horo wirkte besorgt, dann aber grinste er wieder selbstsicher. „Das mag vielleicht für Tokio Kühe zutreffen, aber ich komme aus dem Norden Japans, da werden Kühe nur mit Plätzchen gefüttert."

„Dummkopf."

„Gleichfalls."

Yoh lächelte und kümmerte sich um seine nächsten Bäume, die er vorsichtig auf dem Blech mit diversen Nusssorten verzierte. Ja, Anna würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn sie nach Hause kam und mehrere Schüsseln voll leckeren Weihnachtsgebäcks vorfinden würde. Sie war die einzige, die neben Manta noch zur Schule gehen musste und sie tat Yoh ein wenig leid. Auch wollte er ihr den Stress abnehmen, selbst backen zu müssen, wo sie doch in nicht einmal mehr zwei Tagen noch mehr Besuch bekamen und Anna dann mit der Organisation des Abendbrotes und der Futonverteilung mehr als genug zu tun haben würde.

„Anna-san hat heute länger Unterricht, oder?" Horo Horo zog sein Stirnband zurecht, das ihm ins Gesicht zu rutschen drohte und verdrehte seine Augen, als Kororo im Nebenzimmer die Fernbedienung fand und den Fernseher sehr laut stellte. Mittlerweile kannten sie alle drei die Serie über die Geister im Tokyo Tower Hotel, die sich rasch von Basons auch zu Amidamarus und Kororos Lieblingssendung entwickelt hatte. Jeden Vormittag saßen die drei Geister nun vor dem Fernseher, und manchmal auch am Nachmittag, um sich die Wiederholung anzuschauen. Meistens ließen die Jungen die Geister ja auch in dem Fernsehzimmer in Ruhe, aber manchmal nervte sie die Titelmusik, die natürlich besonders laut gestellt wurde und die nun mittlerweile jeder von ihnen auswendig kannte.

„Dort, wo die Fontänen rauschen..." begann Horo Horo, den Text des düsteren Ansagers automatisch mitzusprechen.

„... und dem Gast, dem stockt der Schritt." Fiel ihm Yoh ins Wort, der von seinen Bäumchen und Schäfchen nicht aufzusehen brauchte. Er hatte den Vorspann schon mindestens fünfzig Mal gehört, er würde ihn wohl nie wieder vergessen. Aber er würde das jeden Tag gerne erdulden, wenn es die drei Geister glücklich machte.

„Wo des Nachts die Schatten hausen..."

„... und Naru-sama gleich mit."

Ren hörte den beiden nur halbherzig zu. Sein Blick war starr auf die Form in seiner zitternden Hand gerichtet, mit der er Plätzchen ausstechen sollte, es aber nicht konnte. Nicht, ohne die fröhliche Stimme in seinen Gedanken zu hören.

Plätzchen backen macht einfach Spaß, Ren-chan. 

Gar nicht wahr! Das ist langweilig! 

Du hast es noch gar nicht versucht, woher willst du dann wissen, dass es langweilig ist? 

Darum! 

Ach, komm her. Hier, versuch's mal, das ist meine Lieblingsform. 

Juns Lieblingsform war die eines Drachen gewesen und obwohl er es nie laut zugegeben hatte, hatte er diese Nachmittage genossen, die sie in der Palastküche standen und Plätzchen backten. Ganz einfach so, als sei er kein mächtiger Erbe, sondern einfach nur ein kleiner Junge, der sich genauso wie alle anderen Kinder dieser Welt auf das kommende Weihnachtsfest freute. Jedes Jahr hatten sie zusammen gebacken und Ren wurde sich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er dieses Jahr keine Plätzchen mit ihr backen würde, nie mehr die Gelegenheit hatte, irgendetwas mit ihr zu tun. Nie mehr...

Traurig starrte er auf die kleine Drachenform in seinen Händen und fühlte wieder den unangenehmen Kloß in seinem Hals.

Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht wieder trauern! Er war doch hier mit seinen besten Freunden, wollte mit ihnen Plätzchen backen und sehr viel Spaß haben, so, wie das seine Schwester sicherlich für ihn gewünscht hatte, und trotzdem... so einfach konnte er seine Gefühle nicht vor sich selbst verschließen. Nicht nach all dem, was in dem letzten Jahr passiert war...

Ich hab Jun nicht ein Mal gesagt, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hat.

Nicht ein Mal...

„Ren?" Yoh, der den Gemütswandel als erster in dem jungen Chinesen sah, brach den Vorspann ab und blickte den Jungen besorgt an. „Alles ok?"

„Ja..." Ren zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es unecht, gequält wirkte. „Mich nervt nur diese Serie."

Es war eine Lüge, eine verdammt große, und Yoh wusste das auch, trotzdem ging er nicht darauf ein. Der junge Japaner ahnte, was in Ren vor sich ging, aber er wollte ihn zu nichts drängen. Aber er würde ihm zuhören, sollte der junge Chinese einmal jemanden zum Aussprechen brauchen.

„Schau mal, Ren-kun. Sieht die dir nicht ähnlich?" Im nächsten Moment wurde Ren ein Plätzchen in der Form einer Kuh unter die Nase gehalten. Die Nüsse waren ausgehöhlt und es wirkte, als würde die Kuh schielen. „Dein Ebenbild." Kicherte Horo Horo und ließ quietschend das Plätzchen zurück auf den Tisch fallen, als Ren in die Höhe schnellte und nach ihm packen wollte.

„Na warte, du Frechdachs!"

Seine gelben Augen glitzerten amüsiert, die Trauer war vergessen, im Moment zumindest. Yoh brachte das Blech in Sicherheit und lachte laut, als Horo Horo in seiner wilden Flucht nach dem Mehlkrug griff und das weiße Puder nach Tao Ren warf, der mit einem Mal eher wie ein Schneeball denn wie ein dunkler Schatten wirkte.

„Ein Glück, dass Anna erst in einer Stunde nach Hause kommt."

Yoh streifte sich sein Hemd vom Körper und steckte es zusammen mit den Kleidungsstücken der anderen zwei Jungen in die Waschmaschine. Dann suchte er angestrengt nach einem kleinen Zettel, der ihm verriet, wie viel und welches Waschmittel in die Maschine gehörte und welcher Waschgang und welche Temperatur die verräterischen Spuren von Mehl und Teig verschwinden lassen würden. Zufrieden seufzte er auf, als er ihn fand und stellte alles genauso ein, wie Anna es ihm gezeigt hatte. Glücklich strahlte er, als die Maschine auch wirklich zu rumpeln begann. Jetzt mussten sie sich nur noch selbst waschen und alle Folgen der Mehl- und Teigschlacht wären verwischt. Die Küche hatten sie bereits gesäubert und die Plätzchen backten im Ofen vor sich hin. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Yoh um das Badewasser gekümmert und glitt nun neben Ren und Horo Horo in das warme Wasser des Pools. Der Pool wurde von einer unterirdischen Quelle gespeist, die bereits ein wenig Wärme mit sich brachte. Genügend Wärme für den Sommer und im Winter brauchte man nicht all zu viel Heizung, um das Wasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur zu bringen. Yoh liebte es, hier einfach so zu liegen und zum Himmel hinauf zu schauen. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die schneereichen Wolken glühten in ihrem rötlichen Licht. Wie friedlich es doch war, hier ein wenig außerhalb von Tokio.

Yoh seufzte glücklich und lehnte sich gegen den Rand des Pools. Dann schloss er seine Augen, ließ sich von dem Gespräch der anderen Jungen einlullen.

„Ich fass es noch immer nicht, dass du mit dem Mehl um dich geworfen hast. Mit dem Mehl!"

„Na und? Schließlich wolltest du mich auskrabbeln."

Yoh grinste müde. Er konnte Horo Horos Schmollen förmlich hören.

„Du hattest es verdient."

„Es wäre gegen meine Ehre als Weltmeister gewesen."

„Diesen Titel mach ich dir noch streitig."

„Wage es!"

„Und was?"

„Pah!"

„Dummkopf!"

„Baka!"  
Sicherlich streckten sich beide gerade die Zunge heraus und zogen die kindlichsten Grimassen. Yohs Grinsen wurde breiter. Ja, so könnte es immer sein, mit diesen zwei Streithähnen um sich herum, im warmen Wasser sitzend und ihren Drohgebärden zuhörend, genau spürend, dass sie es nicht wirklich so meinten, damit lediglich unterschwellig ihre Freundschaft zum Ausdruck brachten.

„Hast du eigentlich deine Medizin schon genommen?" fragte Horo Horo nach einer Weile des Schweigens, in dem sich die beiden sicherlich bitterböse angefunkelt hatten, bis der junge Ainu wie immer grinsen musste. Nein, er konnte nicht zornig aussehen, wenn er in seinem Inneren lachte.

„Mach ich dann." Rens Stimme klang ein wenig verstimmt und Yoh spürte leichte Wellen um sich herum, vermutlich hatte der junge Chinese gerade seine Arme vor seinem Bauch verschränkt. Die Narbe sah noch immer sehr gerötet aus und Faust bestand darauf, dass er seine Medizin zu Ende nahm, was noch über zwanzig Pillen ausmachte, aber er brauchte sie nicht länger, um die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Deshalb vergaß er sie nun häufig und mehr als einmal musste der junge Ainu Ren daran erinnern.

„Nur weil deine Fäden gezogen wurde, solltest du nicht all zu übermütig werden." Horo Horos Stimme ließ auf einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck schließen. Ja, der junge Ainu war sich durchaus bewusst, dass der junge Chinese allmählich seine alte Stärke wieder erreichte und somit bald der mächtigere Schamane von ihnen sein würde, aber Rens Gesundheit ging vor, egal, wie toll der junge Chinese das nun fand - oder auch nicht.

Yoh lächelte in sich herein, als er Rens gemuffelte Antwort hörte.

„Schon gut, ich nehm's ja dann..."

Wieder herrschte Stille und Yoh spürte, wie die Geister sich zu ihnen gesellten. Vermutlich kam nichts Interessantes mehr im Fernsehen und sie wollten schuldbewusst nach ihren Herren sehen.

„Soll ich dir deine Haare waschen?" bot sich Horo Horo an und Yoh öffnete seine Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Ren ein wenig errötete und abwehrend seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Das kann ich auch allein." Meinte er wirsch und griff nach der Flasche am Poolrand. Er war sehr froh, dass er endlich wieder ein richtiges Bad nehmen durfte, nicht länger auf die anderen angewiesen war, wenn er sich dreckig oder einfach nur verschwitzt fühlte. Mit den Wochen wurde es besser und am Ende konnte er sich sogar selbst komplett waschen, bis auf die Nähte natürlich. Sogar das Haarewaschen ging viel einfacher und schmerzloser von statten.

Obwohl es ihm nicht wirklich etwas ausgemacht hatte, wenn ihm Horo Horo geholfen hatte, aber nun war er ja wieder gesund, es wäre ihm peinlich, seine Hilfe weiterhin in Anspruch zu nehmen.

„Soll ich ihn festhalten?" fragte Yoh und grinste über beide Ohren, als er sich langsam dem jungen Chinesen näherte, der die Flasche hoch über seinem Kopf hielt.

„Aber gerne doch." Auch Horo Horo schwamm nun auf Ren zu wie ein Hai, der sich seinem Opfer näherte.

„Wo bin ich denn hingeraten?" fragte der Chinese und seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte nervös. „Der eine will mich skalpieren und der andere ertränken."

„Ertränken! Pah! Ich bin nur ausgerutscht und habe mir weh getan!" empörte sich Horo Horo und sprang so plötzlich aus dem Wasser, dass Ren zu spät reagierte und der junge Ainu die Shampoo-Flasche aus seinen Händen reißen konnten.

„Du hast mir den ganzen Eimer auf einmal über den Kopf gegossen!"

„Ach was, du gibst sonst auch immer an, dass du so gut schwimmen kannst."

„Nicht bei fast vierzig Grad Wassertemperatur."

„Du bist soooo nachtragend."

„Und du tollpatschig."

Beide drehten sich um, als sie Yohs japsendes Lachen hörte. Der junge Japaner hielt sich den Bauch und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand auf sie.

„Ihr hört euch an wie zwei alte Waschweiber." Kicherte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf, wobei die nassen Strähnen seines braunen Haares in sein Gesicht fielen.

„Wir?"

„Zwei alte Waschweiber?"

„Na warte!"

Ren und Horo Horo vergaßen ihren Streit und wateten langsam auf Yoh zu, der nun ihr gemeinsames Opfer war. Wie auf ein Kommando brachten sie ihre Hände in das Wasser und spritzten den jungen Japaner voll, der sich natürlich wehrte und eh sie sich versehen konnten, war die schönste Wasserschlacht im Gange. Yoh und Horo Horos Lachen füllte die frühabendliche Luft, während Ren nur stumm lächelte.

Ein fernes Klingeln ließ Yoh innehalten und nach Luft japsend hob er wehrend seine Hände, um der Fontäne vor sich Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Das ist die Eieruhr." Prustete er, als Horo Horo nicht sofort verstand und den jungen Japaner ein weiterer Wasserstrahl traf. „Ich seh mal lieber nach den Plätzchen."

Damit erhob er sich und griff nach seinem Bademantel, um ihn über seinen vor Nässe triefenden Körper zu werfen.

„Sollen wir mitkommen?" Ren beugte sich bereits über den Rand nach dem dunklen Stoff, als Yoh seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Lieber nicht, sonst verursachen wir die zweite Sintflut in der Küche. Falls ich Hilfe brauche, schick ich Amidamaru zu euch." Yoh winkte zu den Geistern, die ihm sofort geschlossen folgten. Sie wollten doch auch wissen, ob die Plätzchen gelungen waren.

„Dann auf zum Haarewaschen." Kaum war Yoh im Hausinneren verschwunden, hatte Horo Horo Rens Schultern gepackt und ihm vom Rand fortgeschoben. Der junge Chinese, der den Angriff nicht erwartet hatte, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten über, direkt auf Horo Horo. Beide gingen unter und nach einigem Kampf kamen sie prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zurück.

„Du gibst wohl nie auf, was?" Ren strampelte mit beiden Armen um sich und holte tief Luft, als Horo Horo ihn wieder unter Wasser drückte, ihn sofort aber wieder los ließ. Schließlich wollte er ihn nur ärgern, nicht wirklich ertränken.

„Nö. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?" Horo Horo grinste den jungen Chinesen an, der vor ihm wie ein nasser Hund auftauchte.

„Na warte!" Ren stürzte sich auf den jungen Ainu und wieder waren sie in die schönste Wasserschlacht verwickelte. Der junge Chinese wusste, dass er kräftiger als Horo Horo war, auch wenn er die letzten Wochen krank im Bett beziehungsweise auf den Kissen im Fernsehzimmer gelegen hatte. Es wäre eine Leichtigkeit für ihn, den jungen Ainu zu bezwingen, aber irgendwie wollte das Ren nicht mehr. Es war viel lustiger, das triumphale Lächeln auf Horo Horos leicht gerötetem Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er scheinbar die Oberhand gewann und sich damit im kindlichen Stolz mit seinem Weltmeistertitel brüstete.

„Siehst du?" Horo Horo schnappte nach Luft, als er Ren vorsichtig gegen den Rand drückte. Auch er nutzte seine Kräfte nicht wirklich, für ihn war das alles auch nur ein Spiel, ein großer Spaß. „Du hast keine Chance gegen mich."

„Ich armes Würmchen."

„Genau."

Horo Horo grinste breit, bevor er sich auf Rens Knie setzte, damit dieser nicht entkommen konnte. Entschlossen ergriff er die Shampooflasche, die gemütlich über das Wasser trieb, und Ren schloss ergeben seine Augen, als er die kalte Flüssigkeit in seinen dunklen Haaren spürte.

„Sei sanft." Murmelte er und lächelte, als die Finger kurz in seinen Strähnen verharrten.

„Bin ich doch immer." Kam prompt die Antwort, leise gekichert.

„Das habe ich gerade gemerkt."

„Dann hast du keine Ahnung von meinem wahren Wesen, sonst würdest du dankbar sein für dieses Haarewaschen."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher." Horo Horo gluckste und im nächsten Moment riss Ren seine Augen auf, als er die eisige Kälte in seinem Nacken spürte. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, er wusste auch so, dass der Schneeball, der langsam seinen Rücken herab rutschte und im warmen Wasser schmolz, nur dem jungen Ainu gehören konnte.

„Du hinterhältiger Schneemann!" zischte er mit gespielt wütender Miene und zog blitzschnell seine Beine an, so dass Horo Horo auf seinen Schoss rutschte, von Rens Knien gefangen genommen wurde. „Das wirst du bereuen!" Rens Hände fanden Horo Horos Seiten und im nächsten Augenblick lachte der junge Ainu um Vergebung.

„Ren! Nicht! Das KRABBELT!" Horo Horo japste nach Luft und versuchte, sich gegen den jungen Chinesen zu wehren, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, wenn er so herzhaft lachen musste. Wieso war er auch nur so kitzelige? Und wieso musste das Ren jedes Mal so schamlos ausnutzen? „Ich bin doch hier der Weltmeister."

„So?"

„WAHA! REN!" Horo Horo griff nach Rens Händen und zog sie fort von seinem kichernden Körper, wissend, dass ihm das nur gelang, weil der junge Chinese Gnade walten ließ. „Ich bin ja schon wieder artig."

„Sicher?" Ren hob seine rechte Augenbraue und blickte in blaue Augen, in denen Lachtränen glitzerten. „Kann mich an keine einzige Sekunde erinnern, in der du artig warst."

„Als ob du besser wärst."

„Das hab ich auch nie behauptet."

„Oh, du..."

„Willst du mich wirklich wieder angreifen?" Ren grinste hinterhältig und Horo Horo schüttelte rasch seinen Kopf, wobei die blauen Haare, die nun nicht mehr von seinem Stirnband zurück gehalten wurden, lose in seine Stirn hingen. Er packte Rens Hände stärker und zog diese bis zum Rand des Pooles, so dass sie direkt neben Rens Kopf links und rechts an der Mauer lehnten. Aber Horo Horo gab sich bei dieser scheinbar ergebenen Haltung nicht der Illusion hin, dass er der Sieger wäre. Eine falsche Bewegung und er würde wieder ausgekrabbelt werden, das war sicher.

Ausgekrabbelt.

Nicht getötet...

Horo Horo wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass er auf Ren saß, den warmen Körper unter sich spüren konnte.

Er ist ganz weich...

Noch vor zwei Monaten hätte er sich in dieser Pose wie ein Gefangener gefühlt, der zum Schafott geführt wurde, denn damals hätte Ren ihn ohne zu zögern erwürgt und nicht einfach nur ein wenig gekitzelt und trockene Witze gerissen. Heute aber... ja, heute fühlte sich der junge Ainu sicher in dieser seltsamen Umklammerung. Sicher und geborgen...

Horo Horo spürte, wie sich seine Wangen röteten und wusste, dass dies nicht an der warmen Wassertemperatur lag.

„Hast du jetzt aufgegeben, Schneemann?" fragte Ren spöttisch und ließ seine Finger zwischen Horo Horos gleiten, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht das Opfer war, auch wenn er im Moment zu unterliegen schien. „Gegen mich kommst du sowieso nicht an."

„Das will ich auch nicht..." Das Grinsen war von Horo Horos Gesicht verschwunden, hatte einem eigenartigen Ausdruck Platz gemacht, den Ren nicht so recht deuten konnte.

„Horo-kun?" fragte der junge Chinese und richtete sich ein wenig auf, um kein Wasser in den Mund zu bekommen. Horo Horo reagierte nicht, fragte nicht sofort nach seiner Narbe, die bei dieser Bewegung ein klein wenig schmerzte.

„Hey, Erde an Schneemann, alles klar? Oder schockt dich die Vorstellung so sehr, dass ich schneller bin als du?"

Wieder antwortete der junge Ainu nicht, sondern lehnte sich leicht vor, bis sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. Der Griff um Rens Finger verstärkte sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam sich der junge Chinese doch wie der Verlierer des Kampfes vor, obwohl er schon lange nicht mehr wusste, worum sie tatsächlich gefochten hatten. Panik hätte in ihm emporsteigen sollen, tat es jedoch nicht. Er wusste, das Horo Horo ihm nicht weh tun würde. Wenn er wirklich noch sauer auf ihn gewesen wäre wegen dem Vorfall in den Herbstferien, so hätte er seine Rache an ihm verübt, während Ren noch krank und schwach auf seinem Futon gelegen hatte.

Nein, das hier war keine Revanche, aber genauso schien es kein Spiel mehr zu sein wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Horo-kun?"

Was macht er da?

Der junge Ainu starrte ihn stumm an, bevor er seinen Kopf herab senkte und sein Gesicht an Rens Schulter vergrub. Seine Finger lösten sich von Rens und im nächsten Augenblick spürte der junge Chinese zwei ihm mittlerweile so vertraute Arme, die sich langsam um seinen Oberkörper schlangen, ihn fest hielten, als sei er die einzige Rettungsleine in Horo Horos stürmischem Leben. Bewegungslos verharrte der junge Ainu in dieser Pose und seufzte nur leise.

„Horo-kun?"

Erneut erhielt Ren keine Antwort, wusste selbst nicht, wie er nun reagieren sollte. Horo Horo wegzustoßen wäre kein Problem für ihn, aber er tat es nicht. Warum konnte er sich selbst nicht so recht erklären.

Weshalb umarmt er mich?

Es konnte nicht daran liegen, dass der junge Ainu glaubte, dass Ren frieren würde. Seit der Nacht vor Nikolaus hatte sich Horo Horo so manches Mal rotzfrech an den sich abweisend verhaltenen Chinesen angekuschelt, wenn er spürte, dass dieser fror. Aber das Wasser im Pool war warm.

Will er mich trösten, weil ich vorhin den Drachen so traurig angeschaut habe?

Dennoch erschien Ren die Zeitspanne ein wenig unlogisch, denn der Vorfall hatte sich vor über zwei Stunden ereignet.

„Sie sind gelungen!" Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Yoh kam über die glitschigen Steine gerannt. Er hielt einen Teller in seinen Händen und grinste genauso zufrieden wie die Geister, die ihm folgten. „Diese Plätzchen sind absolut perfekt!"

Horo Horo strampelte mit einem Mal und Ren ließ ihn frei, woraufhin der junge Ainu sich ungefähr einen Meter weit von ihm entfernte, mit hochrotem Gesicht zu Yoh hinauf blickte, der ihnen triumphierend den Teller entgegen hielt. Vermutlich war er so stolz auf sein Meisterwerk, dass er die seltsame Stille zwischen ihnen gar nicht bemerkte.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Glasur obendrauf und alles ist fertig. Anna wird begeistert sein." Yoh führte einen seltsamen Freudentanz vor dem Pool auf, bevor er sich zu den beiden Jungen im Wasser herab beugte und jedem ein Plätzchen in den Mund schob.

„Die sind doch absolut köstlich, oder?"

„Ich denke schon, ich mag ja nichts Süßes." Meinte Ren, nachdem er auf einem Lammkopf herumgeknabbert hatte. „Aber sie riechen gut."

„Nicht wahr?" Yoh strahlte ihn an und stellte den Teller auf die Fließen, um nach einem Handtuch zu greifen und sich dieses um die noch immer nassen Haare zu schlingen.

„... ok..." murmelte Horo Horo, der sich für etwas zu schämen schien, von dem Yoh nichts wusste und das auch Ren nicht begriff.

„Dann beeilt euch, dann schaffen wir's noch, bis Anna zurück ist." Yoh trällerte die Melodie der Tokyo Tower Hotel Serie vor sich hin, als er zurück in das Haus tanzte, den Teller wie eine Trophäe vor sich haltend.

„Ja klar." Ein Außenstehender hätte vielleicht geglaubt, dass Yoh so viel Angst vor Anna hatte, dass er das manchmal sehr einsilbig und wütend wirkende Mädchen mit den Plätzchen besänftigen wollte. Ren kannte die beiden aber mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Yoh seine Anna liebte und ihr damit einfach nur eine Freude machen wollte.

Der junge Chinese tastete in seine Haare, in denen auch nach der Wasserschlacht noch immer Shampoo klebte und blickte hinüber zu Horo Horo, der auf sein Plätzchen, einen kleinen Drachen, starrte, als wäre es das Interessanteste, was er jemals in seinem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Oder war er es, der Trost gesucht hat?

Nur, warum?

Ren zog fragend seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er konnte Horo Horo auch später fragen, jetzt galt es erst einmal, Yoh beim Glasieren der Plätzchen zu helfen, alles andere hatte auch Zeit bis heute Abend.

„Horo-kun?"

Der junge Ainu zuckte sichtlich bei dem Klang seines Namen zusammen und blickte mit erstaunten Augen auf den kleinen Eimer, den ihm Ren entgegen hielt.

„Kannst du mir mit dem Shampoo helfen?"

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Horo Horo mit gemischten Gefühlen die Stufen empor stieg. Anna, die sich trotz ihrer sonst so kühlen Art sichtlich über die Plätzchen gefreut hatte, war zeitig auf ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, denn sie schrieben morgen, am letzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien, noch eine wichtige Mathearbeit, für die sie hatte noch lernen müssen. Manta, Yoh, Ren und er hatten darauf hin noch eine weitere Runde Monopoly gespielt, denn ohne Anna bestand die Möglichkeit, dass man auch einmal gewinnen konnte und nachdem Manta nach Hause gegangen und die anderen zwei zu Bett gegangen waren, hatte Horo Horo noch einen Krimi angeschaut, ohne den Inhalt überhaupt wahr zu nehmen. Obwohl er den Dialogen der Schauspieler ganz genau lauschte, konnte er während der Abspann lief nicht sagen, wer denn nun der Mörder gewesen war. Seine Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher und blieben immer an einer Person hängen: An Tao Ren. An dem Jungen, der einst, neben Hao natürlich, sein ärgster Feind gewesen war, der über die letzten Wochen sein bester Freund geworden war und den er...

Ich mag ihn!

Horo Horo spürte wieder diese unangenehme Wärme in seinen Wangen aufsteigen und seufzte tief. Es machte alles keinen Sinn, absolut keinen Sinn. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, besonders nicht mehr nach diesem seltsamen Ausbruch im Pool. Hätte Ren ihn gefragt, nachdem Yoh wieder im Haus zu seinen Plätzchen verschwunden war, Horo Horo hätte ihm nicht recht erklären können, warum er sich so plötzlich an den jungen Chinesen geklammert hatte, der ihn vor nicht einmal zwei Monaten noch hatte erwürgen wollen.

Bin ich jetzt vollkommen bescheuert?

Der junge Ainu wusste es nicht, aber er ahnte, dass er sich mit Ren aussprechen musste, egal, wie verworren dieses Gespräch auch werden würde. Er hatte nur absolut keine Ahnung, wie man so ein Gespräch begann, noch wusste er, wo er den Mut hernehmen sollte. Natürlich, Ren zu sticheln, sich mit ihm im Scherz zu streiten, das war die eine Seite, aber ernsthaft mit ihm über so ein Thema zu reden... das war etwas völlig anderes!

Wie konnte es nur passieren, dass er mir so wichtig wurde?

Horo Horo schob leise die Tür auf und blieb für einige Momente regungslos im Rahmen hocken. Der junge Chinese lag wie erwartet auf seinem Futon und schlief. Er hatte die Decke von sich gestrampelt und hielt einen alten, abgenutzten Stoffteddy fest in seinen Armen. Sein Gesicht sah sehr friedlich aus, beinahe weich.

Bin ich jetzt total durchgedreht, wenn mir bei diesem Anblick nur das Wort kawaii einfällt?

Horo Horo seufzte unterdrückt, bevor er die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich schloss und hinüber zu seinem Futon kroch, der neben Rens lag. Er hatte ihn selbst dort hin geschoben, als sie einen Tag nach Nikolaus zurück in dieses Zimmer zogen, da Yoh gesund genug war, wieder sein eigenes Reich zu bevölkern. Ren hatte den jungen Ainu nur schweigend angesehen, sich aber nicht dagegen gewehrt. Horo Horo ahnte, dass sich der junge Chinese in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr so allein fühlte. So allein, wie sich Horo Horo einst gefühlt hatte, als seine Eltern starben und er immer wieder in das Zimmer seiner kleinen Schwester huschte, um mit ihr in seinen Armen Trost und endlich ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

Dass Ren ähnliche Alpträume wie ihn damals heimsuchten, ahnte der junge Ainu und war einfach da, wenn der junge Chinese Gesellschaft brauchte. Dabei versuchte Horo Horo immer eine Art großer Bruder für Ren zu sein, so wie er das immer für seine Pirika-chan gewesen war. Nur irgendwie gelang ihm das nicht. Nicht wirklich.

Bin ich bekloppt, wenn ich ihn mag? Ausgerechnet ihn?

Horo Horo zog seine Hausschuhe aus und schlüpfte gleich im Trainingsanzug unter seine Decke. Seine normale Kleidung, besonders sein weißer Pullover, befand sich noch immer in der Waschmaschine und Horo Horo hoffte, dass Anna das grausame Pink wieder heraus bekam, das sich in seinen Pullover gefärbt hatte, weil Yoh all ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen in die Maschine stopfte, Rens schwarze Hose gleich mit dazu.

Der junge Ainu ergriff Rens Decke und zog sie dem jungen Chinesen bis zum Hals. Ren reagierte nicht, sondern hielt nur seinen Teddy stärker in seinen Armen. Dabei ahnte Horo Horo, dass der junge Chinese zu einem starken Kämpfer erzogen worden war, normalerweise bei der kleinsten Bewegung erwachte. Vermutlich wusste Ren jedoch, dass ihm in diesem Haus keine Gefahr drohte und schlief deshalb so tief und fest.

Vertraut er mir?

Horo Horo löschte das Licht und legte sich in der Dunkelheit auf seinen Futon, knetete das Kissen, bis sein Kopf bequem lag.

Vertraue ich mir denn selbst?

Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, was in dem Pool vorgefallen war, aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt, so verdammt gut, sich an den jungen Chinesen zu kuscheln, in dem warmen Wasser einfach nur in seiner Nähe zu sitzen. So, wie es sich jetzt gut anfühlte, wie sich Ren auf seinem Futon ein wenig drehte und seinen Kopf gegen Horo Horos linken Arm lehnte.

Ja, ich bin total verrückt.

Horo Horo schloss seine Augen, obwohl er ahnte, dass er diese Nacht nicht besonders viel Schlaf finden würde.

Ich mag diesen Idioten.

Sogar sehr...

„Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way."

Yoh hüpfte fröhlich durch das gesamte Haus und verteilte Weihnachtsschmuck auf jedem Fensterbrett, auf jeder Kommode und jedem Schrank. Der große Baum würde erst morgen ausgesucht, mit allen gemeinsam, denn Lyserg und Chocolove würden morgen Mittag auf dem Tokioer Flughafen ankommen, während Pirika in den Abendstunden mit dem Zug die Stadt erreichen würde. Zu derselben Zeit wollte auch Ryu eintreffen. Dann könnten sie sich zusammen aufmachen und eine Tanne finden, die ihnen allen zu sagte und die sie alle gemeinsam schmücken würden.

Yoh wusste, dass das Weihnachtsfest keine japanische Tradition war, sondern eine europäische, die sich jedoch langsam in Japan durchzusetzen drohte. Zumindest bei der jüngeren Generation, die zwar nicht christlich religiös war, jedoch nichts gegen ein weiteres Fest hatte, bei dem man Geschenke erhielt und, was Asakura Yoh am wichtigsten war, an dem man seine Familie und all seine Freunde um sich herum versammeln konnte.

Das Neujahrsfest war dann schon wieder traditionsreicher und für es hatten die Schüler eigentlich Ferien bekommen, obwohl es keinen Schüler wirklich kümmerte, wofür er frei hatte, Hauptsache, er musste in den nächsten Tagen nicht zur Schule.

„... oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh..."

Yoh grinste breit, während er an dem Wohnzimmer vorbei tanzte, in dem sich Ren und Horo Horo zurück zogen, nachdem die Geister wieder die Fernbedienung belagert und sie bettelnd angeschaut hatten. Die beiden saßen am Tisch und bastelten konzentriert an einigen Kerzenständer, deren Hälse abgebrochen oder die anderweitig beschädigt waren. Nun, eigentlich bastelte nur Ren und Horo Horo sah ihm schweigend zu, reichte ihm ab und an den Leim, so wie eine Schwester dem Doktor die Pinzette gibt, der sich gerade in einer komplizierten Operation befindet.

„Kriegt ihr's hin? Ansonsten bringen wir einfach einen neuen mit, wenn wir morgen zum Flughafen fahren." Yoh schaute kurz ins Wohnzimmer und Horo Horo kicherte, als er das Lametta sah, das um dem Hals des jungen Japaners hing wie ein zweiter Kopfhörer.

„Es wird schon halten." Ren blickte nicht einmal auf. „Aber ich würde ihn nicht unbeobachtet lassen, nicht, dass uns die Bude abbrennt."

„Geht klar." Yoh verschwand für einige Augenblicke und sie beide hörten ihn auf dem Dachboden kramen. Die Asakuras waren nicht nur eine alte Schamanendynastie, die berühmt für ihre starken Nachkommen war, sondern sie schienen auch berüchtigt zu sein, dass sie selten etwas weg warfen und auf ihrem Dachboden ein kleines Universum aus alten, unbebrauchten Möbeln und dergleichen horteten.

„Jingle bells, jingle bells..." Keine zehn Sekunden später gesellten sich Yoh wieder zu ihnen. Zumindest schien er das Chaos auf seinem Dachboden zu kennen, denn was immer er suchte, er fand es innerhalb kürzester Zeit.

Nur das Genie beherrscht das Chaos.

Horo Horo wünschte, dass dies auch auf sein Zimmer in seiner Heimat zutreffen würde, denn wenn er einmal etwas suchte, dann suchte er richtig – manchmal mehrere Tage lang, meistens ohne Erfolg.

„Was machst du?" Der junge Ainu beobachtete Yoh, wie er sich einen Stuhl aus der Küche holte und darauf stieg, um auf dem Flur etwas an der Decke zu befestigen.

„Anna hat da so ein Buch über Weihnachtstraditionen." Grinste der junge Japaner und hantierte mit einer so großen Schere, dass es Horo Horo schlecht wurde. Wenn Yoh jetzt von dem kippeligen Stuhl fiel, würde er sich sicherlich ernsthaft verletzen – und Anna würde sie alle rösten. Also sprang er auf seine Beine und lief zu Yoh hinüber, um die Stuhllehne zu umgreifen und dem Jungen genügend Halt und Sicherheit zu geben.

„Arigatou." Yoh streckte sich noch ein wenig mehr, dann war seine Arbeit getan. Horo Horo legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete das Gestrüpp, das nun über ihnen unscheinbar an der Decke hing.

„Was ist das?" fragte er, denn er kannte kaum irgendwelche Weihnachtsbräuche. Sein Dorf im hohen Norden hatte so seine eigenen Traditionen, man brach nicht gern mit ihnen.

„Ein Mistelzweig." Yoh grinste noch breiter. „Wenn zwei Personen drunter stehen, müssen sie sich küssen. Ist Brauch."

Horo Horo hob zweifelnd beide Augenbrauen und wurde rot, als Ren kurz aufsah, sie beide für einen Moment betrachtete, dann aber den Leim in seine Hand nahm und sich wieder über den Kerzenständer beugte.

„Jeden, Yoh-kun? Ich glaub nicht, dass das allen Leuten hier gefallen dürfte." Murmelte er und wischte ein wenig Leim fort, der aus dem Holz floss.

„Keine Bange, da müssen sich nur Leute küssen, die sich mögen." Yoh zuckte seine Schultern und schleppte den Stuhl zurück in die Küche, während Horo Horo noch immer ungläubig zu dem Mistelzweig empor schaute.

Jemanden küssen, den man mag?

Den man mag...

„Kannst du da Anna nicht einfach um einen Kuss bitten? Schließlich seid ihr verlobt." Rens Stimme hörte sich hohl in Horo Horos Ohren an, während er den grünen Zweig noch immer hypnotisierte. Yohs Lachen klang noch ferner.

„Da hast du mich wohl ertappt, Ren." Kicherte Yoh und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, eine Geste, die er immer tat, wenn er verlegen war. „Aber manche Sachen sind nicht so einfach, wie sie auf den ersten Blick erscheinen. Außerdem ist es ihr Buch, warum soll ich mir da nicht ein paar Traditionen raussuchen?"

Ren hielt den Kerzenhalter gegen das Licht und war ganz zufrieden mit seinem Werk. Nun musste der Leim noch aushärten, dann könnten sie wieder eine Kerze anzünden.

„Mir soll's recht sein, Yoh-kun, mich betrifft das ja eh nicht." Meinte er leichthin und schaute sich in dem kleinen Berg neben seinem Kissen um, ob er noch etwas anderes fand, das Yoh kaputt auf dem Dachboden entdeckte und das er mit ein wenig Leim und Geschick wieder reparieren konnte. Nach einigem Suchen beförderte er einen Engel hervor, dessen Arme abgebrochen waren. Na, das würde Doktor Ren doch sofort heilen!

Mich betrifft das ja eh nicht.

Horo Horo stand noch immer wie gelähmt im Flur und fühlte, wie sein Nacken allmählich steif wurde vom langen Hinaufstarren. Aber er konnte von dem grünen Mistelzweig einfach nicht fort sehen, konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurück in das Wohnzimmer setzen.

Den man mag...

Yoh lief zwei Mal mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen, zwischen denen eine silberne Girlante hing, an dem jungen Ainu vorbei und auch Ren schien seine Abwesenheit gar nicht zu bemerken, so konzentriert arbeitete er mit der kaputten Engelsfigur. Horo Horo war dies ganz recht so. Langsamen Schrittes, noch immer wie hypnotisiert, ging er zur Garderobe und tastete nach seinen Stiefeln.

„Gehst du Schnee schippen?" fragte Yoh von irgendwo im ersten Stock herunter und ein silberner Streifen segelte herab, als Horo Horo in seine Jacke schlüpfte.

„Hai..." murmelte er und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, als er Yohs Stimme erneut Weihnachtslieder singen hörte. Die fröhliche Stimmung mochte sich nicht auf ihn übertragen, zu sehr schwirrten seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Schneeschippen würde ihm da gerade recht sein, um ihn wieder ein wenig klarer zu bekommen.

Jemanden küssen, den man mag...

„Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way."

Ren hatte das Gefühl, nicht für das Weihnachtsfest geschaffen zu sein. Zumindest nicht für ein Weihnachtsfest bei den Asakuras. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass nur Yoh so verrückt war und den ganzen Tag laut singend durch das Haus streunte, um überall bunte Girlanten und Mistelzweige zu verteilen, so hatte er sich geirrt. Manta war beinahe noch schlimmer, besonders, da er keinen einzigen Ton halten konnte und nebenbei auch noch Weihnachtsmusik auf seinem Computer spielen ließ. Und Anna, nun, sie verkroch sich in der Küche und bereitete das Weihnachtsessen vor. Das Weihnachtsessen! Weihnachten würde erst in drei Tagen sein! Morgen kamen die anderen, übermorgen wollten sie zusammen Schlittschuhfahren gehen und dann würde erst groß gefeiert. Aber sie sagte etwas von einem Pudding, der so lange brauchte, also fragte er nicht weiter und ließ sie allein. Genauso, wie er sich vor Yoh und Manta zurück zog. Dieses Chaos wuchs ihm allmählich über den Kopf, besonders, da sich neben ihre Stimmen noch eine andere in seinen Gedanken hinzu gesellte. Eine helle Frauenstimme...

Jun hätte hier ihre wahre Freude gehabt. Sie war genauso verrückt auf Weihnachten wie Yoh-kun und die anderen.

Deswegen wusste Ren auch nicht, wie er mit diesem Fest umgehen sollte, da ihn fast jedes Lied, beinahe jede brennende Kerze an seine große Schwester erinnerte, die dieses Weihnachten nicht mehr miterleben durfte...

Ren schluckte hart und warf sich seinen Mantel über. Bason blickte er kurz streng an und der Geist verschwand zurück in das Wohnzimmer, in dem der Computer laut vor sich hindudelte, begleitet von Mantas schiefer Stimme. Ren brauchte jetzt seine Ruhe, sollte der Geist sich hier ein wenig amüsieren, wenn das sein Herr schon nicht konnte.

Die eisige Luft tat ihm gut und er atmete tief ein, um seinen dröhnenden Kopf von den traurigen Erinnerungen zu befreien. Ren bückte sich und ließ den frisch gefallenen Schnee durch seine Finger rieseln. Es begann kurz nach dem Mittag wieder zu schneien und schien gar nicht mehr aufzuhören.

Es ist so wunderbar still...

Ren trat fort von dem Haus, blieb auf dem verschneiten Hof stehen und schloss seine Augen. In der Nacht fürchtete er sich genau vor dieser Stille, in der er sich immer so einsam fühlte. Aber gerade jetzt war sie ein Segen, hüllte ihn ein, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig blieb. Der Schnee fiel auf sein Gesicht, in seine Haare, auf seinen Mantel, schien ihn unter sich zu begraben, schien die Trauer und die Verzweiflung zu bedecken, die er manchmal nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Nein, er wollte den anderen ihre fröhliche Weihnachtsstimmung nicht verderben, aber er konnte sie nicht teilen, dafür war es noch zu früh. Dafür würde vielleicht nie die Zeit reif sein. Es war einfach zu viel von ihm verlangt, mit ihnen zu singen und zu lachen, wenn ihm in seinem Herzen nach Weinen zumute war.

Leichter Wind fuhr durch seine schwarzen Haare und er hob seine rechte Hand zu seinem Nacken. Sie waren länger geworden, er sollte im neuen Jahr wieder den Friseur aufsuchen. So, wie er versuchen würde, in ein ganz normales Leben zurück zu kehren, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er stark genug war, es zu führen. Sicherlich, er war der stärkste Schamane ganz Chinas, stand wohl auf Platz zwei des Shaman Fights gleich hinter Asakura Yoh, aber das Kämpfen mit Messern, mit einer Sense, mit Bason als Unterstützung, das war etwas ganz anderes, als in einer Schulklasse zu stehen und sich dreißig neugierigen Mitschülern zu stellen. Er hatte noch nie eine öffentliche Schule besucht, wusste gar nicht, wie man sich dort zu benehmen hatte. Was war, wenn er sich bis auf die Knochen blamierte? Oder, was ihm tausend Mal schlimmer erschien, wenn ihn jemand ärgerte und sein Killerinstinkt durch ging? Yoh hatte zwar versprochen, immer auf ihn aufzupassen, aber auch er konnte nicht jede Sekunde bei ihm sein!

Horo Horo wird dann auch in seine Heimat zurück kehren.

Ren tat dieser Gedanke sogar am meisten weh. Denn egal, wie sehr seine neuen Mitschüler ihn missverstanden, sie waren nicht seine Freunde. Der junge Ainu dagegen schon. Er war sein bester Freund geworden. Was war, wenn die Freundschaft der Trennung nicht stand hielt? Wenn Horo Horo vergaß, dass sie sich hier so gut verstanden hatten? Würde ein Telefonat ausreichen, um das, was zwischen ihnen entstanden war, aufrecht zu erhalten? Konnte er überhaupt von Freundschaft reden, wenn es das nicht tat?

Wieso mach ich mich wegen so was fertig?

Yoh-kun und Anna-san sind hier für mich. Sie wollen meine Familie sein.

Was ist, wenn ich nicht würdig bin, ihr Bruder oder ihr Schwiegerbruder zu sein? Was mach ich, wenn ich mich nicht ins normale Leben fügen kann, sie mich nicht mehr hier haben wollen? Was...

„Ren-kun?"

Der junge Chinese zuckte heftig zusammen, als er plötzlich die Gestalt vor sich sah, die aus dem Schneetreiben auf ihn zu stapfte. Horo Horo trug die große Schaufel auf seiner Schulter und seine Jacke war über und über mit Schnee bedeckt. Er schien hart gegen die stetig fallenden Flocken zu kämpfen, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. Keine halbe Stunde, nachdem er einen Weg freigeschaufelt hatte, war er bereits wieder zugeschneit. Es war eine Sissifußarbeit, aber er hatte sie die letzten Stunden über gern getan, schließlich konnte er dabei nicht nur in aller Ruhe nachdenken, sondern durfte sogar in seinem Lieblingselement umher wühlen.

„Was machst du hier draußen? Du verwandelst dich ja langsam in einen Schneemann." Horo Horo stellte die Schaufel mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung in den weißen Berg neben sich und klopfte den Schnee von Rens Mantel, der sich bereits sehr feucht anfühlte.

„Wohl dasselbe wie du." Ren lächelte schwach und deutete zurück zu dem Haus, das im Dämmerlicht des dahinweichenden Tages hell leuchtete. „Manta-kun singt jetzt, das halt ich einfach nicht mehr aus."

„Aber er singt doch mit so viel Begeisterung."

„Deswegen schippst du wohl auch lieber Schnee."

„Na ja, sie haben ihn nicht ohne Grund beim Schulchor abgelehnt, aber weder Yoh-kun noch Anna-san bringen es übers Herz, ihm das Singen zu verbieten, wo es ihm doch so viel Freude bereitet." Horo Horo zuckte seine Schultern und betrachtete Ren für einen Augenblick schweigend. „Aber keine Bange..." fuhr er schließlich fort und bückte sich, um einen Schneeball zu formen. Bei den weißen Massen um sich herum musste er wirklich kein neues Eis erschaffen. „... bald wird er es müde sein und nur noch der Musik lauschen. Bis dahin..:" Er zielte und schoss, woraufhin der Schneeball direkt auf Rens dunklem Mantel landete.

„... können wir die Zeit ja mit Sinnvolleren Dingen verbringen."

„Ah, du meinst, mit einem kleinen Wettkampf?" Rens gelbe Augen glitzerten amüsiert, als er sich ebenfalls bückte, aber er kam nicht weit, denn Horo Horo hatte sich bereits auf ihn gestürzt und weichte ihn ein, wohl wissend, dass er dieses Mal keine Schmerzen verursachen würde, Ren war fast wieder kerngesund. Der junge Chinese lachte, als er das kalte Element in seinem Kragen spürte und sprang auf, um vor einem laut kichernden Horo Horo quer über den Hof und in den Garten zu laufen. Hier war der Schnee tiefer, denn der junge Ainu hatte hier nicht seine Schippkünste angewandt, aber das störte sie beide nicht. Abwechselnd bewarfen sie sich mit Schneebällen und liefen um mehrere verschneite Kirchbäume herum, deren Äste gefährlich schwankten, wenn ein Ball mal daneben ging und gegen den dunklen Stamm prallte.

„Du kriegst mich nicht." Rief Ren und sprang über einen kleinen Teich, der nun unter einer dicken Eisschicht begraben lag.

„Wetten?" Horo Horo streckte ihm seine Zunge heraus, bevor ein wahrer Hagel aus Schneebällen auf den jungen Chinesen herab rieselte. „Dies ist noch immer mein Element, Tao-san, in ihm wirst selbst du mich nicht besiegen."

„Warten wir's ab."

„Genau!"

Horo Horo duckte sich und prustete, als ihn ein zweiter Ball mitten ins Gesicht traf.

„Das schreit nach Rache." Grinste er und packte seine Arme voll Pulverschnee. Der Wind half ihm und im nächsten Augenblick stand der junge Chinese in einer weißen Wolkenwand aus kalten Flocken. Er blinzelte und konnte nichts mehr sehen. Dafür konnte er spüren, wie zwei weitere Bälle auf ihn herab sausten und während er noch nach einem Ausweg strauchelte, hatten ihn zwei Arme gepackt und er wurde gegen eine kalte Wand gepresst, vermutlich die Mauer, die das gesamte Asakura Grundstück umgab. Der Nebel lichtete sich und Ren blickte in Horo Horos überlegen grinsendes Gesicht. Seine blauen Augen funkelten und der junge Chinese musste sich wohl oder übel geschlagen geben.

„Na, bin ich jetzt der Weltmeister oder was?"

„Pah, reines Anfängerglück."

„Na warte!" Horo Horo ließ Ren los, um weitere Schneebälle zu kneten und seinen Sieg zu sichern, als sich der junge Chinese plötzlich an den Bauch fasste und leise stöhnend auf die Knie sank. Horo Horo vergaß sofort alle Schneebälle dieser Welt und eilte dem Freund zur Hilfe.

„Hab ich dich irgendwo getroffen? Wo genau tut's weh? Soll ich Faust rufen?" fragte er und umfasste Rens Schultern, um ihn zu halten, sollte er sein Bewusstsein verlieren. Verdammt! Er war eben doch noch nicht völlig gesund, hatte der Doktor ihm doch erst letztes Wochenende die Fäden gezogen. Was war, wenn die Narbe wieder aufgeplatzt war? Konnte Faust so rasch kommen, wenn Ren wieder zu bluten begann? Musste er jetzt noch einmal genäht werden? Ging das überhaupt?

Verdammt...

Warum ließ er, Horo Horo, sich auch immer so leicht provozieren und musste gleich eine Schneeballschlacht starten? Wieso konnte er sich nicht einmal zusammen reißen und es auf sich beruhen lassen? Ren hatte schließlich erschöpft ausgesehen, wie er da im Flockenregen gestanden und hinauf zum Himmel geschaut hatte! Wieso hatte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können?

Das geht aber nicht.

Ich kann ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, wenn er so traurig ausschaut.

„Ren? So sag doch was!"

Er macht sich wirkliche Sorgen um mich.

Um jemanden wie mich.

Der junge Chinese hob seinen Kopf und schluckte. Und schluckte noch einmal. Dann setzte er das schönste Grinsen auf, das er in seiner Seele finden konnte.

„Hab ich dich reingelegt oder was?" murmelte er und riss seine Augen auf, als er im nächsten Moment in den Schnee geworfen wurde und Horo Horo über ihm thronte, mit einem besonders großen Schneeball in seiner rechten Hand. Die linke stützte sich auf Rens Schulter, hielt ihn in einem eisernen Griff gefangen.

Der hat das nur gespielt?

„Darüber macht man keine Witze, Ren!" schrie der junge Ainu und plötzlich glitzerten Tränen in seinen Augen. „Du wärst damals im November fast drauf gegangen, Ren! Was glaubst du, was passiert wäre, wenn deine Narbe jetzt aufgerissen wäre, nur, weil ich beweisen wollte, dass ich im Schnee auch mal stärker sein kann als du!"

Der junge Ainu schluckte hart und Ren starrte ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an, völlig unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Schließlich blinzelte er und hob zögernd seine linke Hand und wischte vorsichtig die Träne weg, die über Horo Horos nun so bleiches Gesicht lief.

Er weint?

Um mich?

„Es tut mir leid..." murmelte der Chinese, war sich nicht bewusst, dass er die Entschuldigung wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte. Früher hätte er sich nie so einfach bei jemandem entschuldigt. Aber Horo Horo war auch nicht mehr irgend jemand.

„Mach das nie wieder. Nicht im Scherz, Ren. Nie wieder!"

„Ja."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

„Ok." Horo Horos Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern. Er ließ den Schneeball ungeachtet fallen und stützte sich nun mit beiden Händen auf Rens Schultern ab, schien ihn nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Der junge Chinese beschwerte sich jedoch nicht, dass er in der einbrechenden Dunkelheit inmitten einer eisigen Schneedecke lag, er bemerkte die Kälte nicht einmal. Alles, was er sah, war Horo Horos trauriges Gesicht über ihm, er konnte die Frage nicht mehr zurück halten, die ihm auf der Seele brannte, seit Yoh ihm vor einigen Wochen das Telefon reichte und meinte, dass der junge Ainu ihn zu sprechen wünschte.

„Warum machst du dir so große Sorgen um mich, Horo-kun? Ich war doch einst dein größter Feind und hab mehr als nur ein Mal versucht, dich umzubringen."

Horo Horo blinzelte und eine weitere Träne rann über seine Wange und über Rens Hand, die sich so angenehm kühl an seiner heißen Haut anfühlte.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht erklären, aber es ist einfach so. Du bist ein guter Freund geworden, Ren, vielleicht sogar der beste, den ich jemals hatte." Horo Horo errötete ein wenig und zuckte hilflos seine Schultern. „Ich hab dich immer für eine Killermaschine gehalten..." Ren zuckte bei dem Wort Killermaschine heftig zusammen und spürte, wie sich der Griff um seine Schultern verstärkte, so als habe der junge Ainu Angst, er könnte plötzlich aufstehen und weglaufen.

„... aber ich hab mich geirrt. Du bist anders, Yoh hatte Recht, sonst hättest du mich in dem Verließ verrotten lassen. Außerdem hattest du in den letzten Wochen mehr als einmal die Gelegenheit, mich zu töten, und du hast es nicht getan."

„Ich war krank."

„Selbst krank bist du stärker als ich, wenn ich nicht gerade von Schneewehen umgeben bin."

Ren blinzelte und schaute hinauf zu dem jungen Ainu, der leicht zitterte. So recht wusste der junge Chinese nicht, wohin sie dieses Gespräch führen würde, aber es schien Horo Horo sehr wichtig zu sein – und ihm auch, wie er zugeben musste. Sie sprachen hier das erste Mal offen über ihre Freundschaft, die er eine Zeitlang nur für die Sorge um einen Kranken gehalten hatte und in der unbewussten Angst lebte, dass sich Horo Horo vor ihm zurück ziehen könnte, sobald er wieder zu Kräften kam. Seltsamerweise hatte das der junge Ainu jedoch nicht getan, entgegen Rens Erwartungen.

„Was macht dich dann jetzt so sicher, dass ich dir nichts mehr antun werde?" fragte Ren und bereute seine Worte sofort, denn sie hatten bedrohlicher geklungen, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Horo Horo schreckte jedoch nicht entsetzt zurück, sondern lächelte das seltsamste Lächeln, das Ren je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

„Weil ich dir vertraue. Frag mich nicht nach dem Grund, es ist einfach so, Ren." Der junge Ainu zuckte erneut seine Schultern und leichter Wind fuhr durch seine blauen Haare, die unter dem verrutschten Stirnband hervor lugten.

Er vertraut mir?

Mir?

Der Killermaschine?

Ren wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Natürlich hatte er geahnt, dass Horo Horo wieder Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst hatte, trotz des Vorfalles während der Herbstferien, aber es war doch etwas ganz anderes, es laut zu hören.

Horo Horo holte tief Luft, spürte noch immer die kalten Finger an seiner heißen Wange, blickte in gelbe Augen, die ihn verwirrt ansahen.

Er scheint nicht oft zu hören, dass ihm andere vertrauen.

Dann wird er den nächsten Satz noch seltsamer finden.

Der junge Ainu holte erneut tief Luft, aber er wusste, dass er diese Erkenntnis loswerden musste, die sich langsam in seiner Seele breit gemacht hatte. Entweder das oder er würde über die Weihnachtsfeiertage vollkommen verrückt werden. Wenn er das nicht schon längst war.

„Weil ich dich mag, Ren."

Was?

Ren wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, als sich Horo Horo plötzlich zu ihm herab beugte und er die Lippen des Freundes auf den seinen spürte. So warme Lippen... Dann hatte sich Horo Horo schon wieder aufgerichtet. Der Kuss hatte nicht länger als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gedauert, aber es war nichtsdestotrotz ein Kuss gewesen, wenn auch ein sehr, sehr schüchterner. Der junge Ainu dagegen wirkte absolut nicht schüchtern, sondern furchtbar erschrocken, vermutlich über sich selbst und über die Reaktion, die er von Tao Ren erwartete, die jedoch ausblieb.

Der junge Chinese lag vor ihm im Schnee und starrte ihn unverwandt an. Starrte ihn stumm, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung an.

Was zur Hölle hab ich gerade getan?

Aprubt ließ Horo Horo Ren los und sprang auf seine zitternden Beine. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und mit einem Mal fror er in dem Schneesturm so erbärmlich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Noch immer blickten ihn gelbe Augen so seltsam an und Horo Horo wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Ren ihn angeschrieen oder in seiner monotonen Stimme eine peinliche Frage gestellt hätte, aber diese Stille, diese absolute Stille, die vertrug er nicht.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, er hätte sowieso nicht gewusst, was man in solch einer Situation schon zu sagen hatte, drehte sich Horo Horo um und stapfte auf wackeligen Beinen zum Haus zurück, wo er sich in sein Zimmer zurück ziehen und für den Rest des Abends Mangas lesen würde, von denen er mit Sicherheit kein einziges auch nur annähernd verstehen würde.

Jetzt hält er mich bestimmt für total durchgeknallt!

Dabei hatten wir uns in den vergangen Wochen eine so schöne Freundschaft erkämpft.

Horo Horo schluckte hart, aber so richtig konnte er die aufsteigenden Tränen nicht zurück drängen. Tief seufzend nahm er die Schneeschippe wieder auf und zog sie hinter sich her in den Schuppen, wo er eine ganze Weile auf dem Holzklotz saß und traurig vor sich hin starrte.

Jetzt hab ich das alles kaputt gemacht!

Ren blieb noch einige Minuten im Schnee liegen und schaute hinauf in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Nein, er war sich sicher, dass er das alles nicht geträumt hatte. Genauso, wie er wusste, dass sich über ihm nur Luft befand und kein Mistelzweig, also dass das alles ganz und gar kein Scherz von Horo Horo gewesen war.

Er hat es ernst gemeint.

Langsam löste sich die Erstarrung in Rens Körper und er tastete mit seinen kalten Fingern zu seinen Lippen.

Jun, er hat gesagt, dass er mich mag.

Ren saß auf dem Dach des Hauses und schaute hinauf zum sternenklaren Himmel. Kurz nach dem Abendbrot, bei dem Horo Horo das erste Mal seit Wochen neben Manta und nicht neben ihm gesessen hatte, hörte der Schneesturm auf und die Wolken rissen große, pechschwarze Löcher in den Himmel.

Kurz darauf hatte sich Ren auf das Dach verzogen und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Horo Horo über dem Manga einschlief, dessen fünfte Seite er schon seit drei Stunden eingehend studierte. Ren wusste, dass er eigentlich zu dem jungen Ainu gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen sollte, aber er entschied sich dagegen, denn was brachte es ihnen, wenn sie sich nur dumm anstarrten, da sie beide mit dem Chaos in ihrem Kopf nicht zurecht kamen? Nein, Ren brauchte erst einmal eine Auszeit, musste über seine eigenen Gefühle nachdenken, bevor er wieder mit Horo Horo sprechen konnte.

Weil ich dich mag, Ren.

Der junge Chinese schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und zuckte leicht fröstelnd zusammen, als Wind über das Dach fegte, ein wenig Schnee um ihn herum aufwirbelte.

Er hat Ren gesagt, nicht Ren-kun.

Er hat es ernst gemeint.

Ren schüttelte seinen Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen eiskalten Händen. Er wusste absolut nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Wie er mit einem solchen Geständnis umgehen sollte, von dem er erwartet hatte, dass es andere Menschen betraf, aber nicht ihn. Niemals ihn, den grausamen Erben einer solch brutalen Dynastie, der schon in seinen Kindertagen ohne zu zögern andere Menschen getötet hatte, mit Geistern spielte wie andere Jungen mit Murmeln oder Schaufel und Eimerchen. Seine Eltern erzogen ihn zu einem Leben in herrschender Kälte und er fand sich damit ab, dass es sein Schicksal war, in Einsamkeit zu hausen. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass jemals jemand den Satz Weil ich dich mag. zu ihm sagen würde, besonders nicht Horo Horo, um dessen Hals er noch vor wenigen Wochen seine Hände gelegt und zugedrückt hatte.

Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn!

Warum sollte er mich mögen?

Ausgerechnet mich?

Ren kannte seine Fehler, wusste genau, was er alles in seinem jungen Leben schon falsch gemacht hatte und ahnte, dass ihn der Teufel mit offenen Armen in der Hölle empfangen würde, wenn er einmal sterben müsste, daher war es ihm so unbegreiflich, dass ihn irgend jemand mögen könnte.

Es war ihm ja schon unglaublich erschienen, dass Anna und Yoh ihn so einfach in ihre Familie aufnahmen, aber dass Horo Horo ihn gleich so sehr in sein Herz schloss, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Vielleicht hat er es ja anders...

Nein, der Kuss war eindeutig gewesen, ließ keinen Zweifel an Horo Horos Absichten, obwohl der junge Ainu so ausgesehen hatte, als hätte er seine eigenen Gefühle auch erst vor kurzem erkannt.

Ren seufzte tief.

Ich bin der Fürst der Finsternis.

Ich hab mehrmals versucht, Horo Horo hinterrücks umzubringen.

Ich bin seiner Liebe nicht würdig...

Der junge Chinese hörte Schuhe neben sich, unter denen der Schnee leise knisterte. Erschrocken hob er seinen Kopf, aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung war es Yoh, der vorsichtig neben ihm Platz nahm, ihn fröhlich, wenn auch ein wenig erschöpft anlächelte.

„Es war dir wohl zu chaotisch da drin?" Es war keine wirkliche Frage, denn der junge Japaner wusste selbst, wie verrückt seine Familie sein konnte, wenn Weihnachten immer näher rückte und der Wahnsinn eines halben Schuljahres auf Anna herab schlug wie ein Blitz in eine alte Weide. Man brauchte ihr nur ein Rezept, ein schönes Buch über Traditionen zu zeigen und schon fing das Mädchen Feuer.

„Ein wenig." Ren richtete seinen Blick wieder hinauf zum Himmel und betrachtete die Sterne, die wie Diamanten über ihnen leuchteten. „Aber das ist schon ok."

„Sag uns einfach, wenn's dir zu viel wird. Wenn erst einmal der Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer steht, ist meistens alles zu spät." Yoh grinste nun, schien an viele Feste zurück zu denken. Genauso wie Ren, dem es wieder eng in der Brust wurde bei dem Gedanken an seine Schwester.

„Ich weiß nicht... ob ich das hier lächelnd durchstehe, Yoh-kun." Gab der junge Chinese schließlich leise zu. Bei jedem anderen hätte er dieses Thema absichtlich ignoriert, aber er wusste, dass der junge Japaner ihn verstand, besser, als er sich wohl selbst je verstehen würde.

„Weihnachten spielte bei uns zu Hause nie wirklich eine Rolle, aber Jun..." Seine Stimme versagte und er holte tief Luft. Yoh unterbrach ihn nicht, wartete schweigend ab. „... aber Jun hat es trotzdem immer gefeiert und hat uns allen immer etwas geschenkt."

Was soll denn der Scheiß? 

Das ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, Ren-chan. 

Eine Lokomotive aus Holz? So was Langweiliges! 

Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ren-chan. 

Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe! 

Ich hab dich auch lieb, Ren-chan. 

Erneut hörte er ihr zärtliches Lachen in seinen Ohren und schloss seine Augen, um seine Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Ich hab ihr nie was geschenkt, Yoh-kun, ich war ein fürchterlicher Bruder." Ren schluckte hart, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass einige Tränen doch über seine Wangen rannen. Früher hätte er sich ihrer geschämt, heute besaß er einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. „Deswegen... deswegen weiß ich nicht, inwieweit ich das Fest mit euch allen feiern kann..."

„Wenn's dir zu viel wird, kannst du in dein Zimmer gehen und wir belästigen dich auch nicht weiter, wenn du das nicht willst, ok? Ich rede auch mit Chocolove und leg ein gutes Wort für dich ein, dass du nicht mit in die Karaokebar musst oder zumindest nicht zu singen brauchst, wenn dir nicht danach ist." Yohs Grinsen wandelte sich in ein trauriges Lächeln, als er Rens Kampf gegen die Tränen sah. Er rückte näher an ihn heran und umarmte ihn einfach. „Komm her, Kleiner." Murmelte er und hielt ihn ganz einfach fest, während Ren leise weinte und zwischen seinen Tränen lachen musste.

„Ich bin nur einen Monat jünger als du, vergiss das nicht."

„Glaube mir, dieser Monat macht es aus. Ich kann das Alter schon in meinen Knochen spüren."

„Das ist der Wind."

„Ach so?" Yoh wuselte durch Rens dunkle Haare, bevor er ihn los ließ und ihm ein Taschentuch reichte, das der junge Chinese dankbar entgegen nahm.

„Yoh-kun?" Ren knetete das Taschentuch in seinen Händen und seine Stimme klang verschnupft. Er sah nicht auf, aber sein Gesicht war ernst, sehr ernst.

„Hai?"

„Warum habt ihr mich hier aufgenommen? Ich mein..." Er seufzte leise und wusste selbst nicht einmal, wie er seine verworrenen Gedanken in Sätze formulieren sollte. Also wählte er die erste Variante, die sich in seinem Kopf formte. „... warum mögt ihr mich?"

Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf, als Yoh nicht antwortete, und sah nun wieder das typische Yoh-Grinsen vor sich.

„Manchmal stellst du schon komische Fragen, Ren." Antwortete Asakura Yoh wahrheitsgemäß und wuselte erneut freundschaftlich durch rabenschwarze Haare. „Du hast wohl wieder über den ganzen Fürstenquatsch nachgedacht, oder?"

„Na ja..."

„Du solltest diesen Mist vergessen, Ren. Dein Vater hatte Unrecht, als er dir diesen Titel auferlegte. Und was Anna und mich anbetrifft, für uns bist du einfach nur Tao Ren, kein Fürst der Dunkelheit und kein Erbe der Tao Dynastie. Wir mögen dich für das, was du bist, und nicht für das, was du vielleicht einmal erben könntest oder was dein Vater einst in dir gesehen hat."

„Aber..."

„Willst du etwa an meiner Urteilskraft zweifeln?"

„Nein, aber ich zweifle an meiner..."

„Ach, das wird schon wieder." Yoh klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und sah ihn ebenfalls so ernst an. „Wir mögen dich und damit basta. Für so etwas braucht es keinen bestimmten Grund, Ren. Es ist eben einfach so und damit ist gut."

Es klang absolut nicht logisch und Yoh schien das auch zu bemerken.

„Das war jetzt nicht sehr einleuchtend, oder?" fragte er und war froh, als er ein schwaches Lächeln auf Rens Lippen sah.

„Nicht unbedingt, aber das sind Gefühle wohl nie, oder?"

„Jetzt, wo du's erwähnst..."

Beide lehnten sich wieder zurück und betrachteten erneut die Sterne. Ein angenehmes Schweigen entstand zwischen ihnen und sie fühlten sich seltsam wohl in der Nähe des anderen.

„Dennoch begreif ich nicht, wie mich jemand mögen kann, den ich noch vor kurzer Zeit versucht habe zu töten." Murmelte Ren schließlich, da ihn dieser Gedanke einfach nicht loslassen wollte.

„So sind Menschen eben." Antwortete Yoh, ohne seinen Blick von dem Sternenhimmel über ihnen abzuwenden. „Das nennt man Vergebung, Ren."

„Aber ich versteh's nicht."

„Menschen sind schwer zu verstehen, Ren, aber du kannst denjenigen vertrauen, die dich lieben."

„So etwas in der Art hat Jun damals auch gesagt." Der junge Chinese seufzte leise und griff neben sich in den Schnee, um schweigend einen Ball zu formen, denn er dann in die Luft warf und der nur wenige Zentimeter neben seinem Kopf wieder auf das Dach prallte.

„Deine Schwester war eine sehr schlaue Frau."

„Ich weiß." In Rens Trauer mischte sich Stolz und eine Bruderliebe, die er ihr nie so offen zeigte, wie sie das verdient hatte.

Das Licht unter ihnen erlosch und Ren richtete sich auf, putzte sich den Schnee von seinem dunklen Mantel. Horo Horo hatte sich also dazu entschlossen, ein wenig zu schlafen. Noch zehn weitere Minuten, die Ren im Waschraum verbringen würde, um seine feuchte Kleidung aufzuhängen, und der junge Ainu würde tief und fest schlafen. Ren fühlte sich einfach zu müde, um jetzt mit ihm zu reden. Das konnte er auch später tun, schließlich hatten sie noch zwei volle Wochen, bis Horo Horo mit seiner Schwester in sein Heimatdorf zurück kehrte. Genügend Zeit also, um all das Chaos zu sortieren, das wohl in ihren beiden Köpfen vorherrschte.

Langsam erhob er sich und fuhr sich ein letztes Mal mit dem Taschentuch über die brennenden Augen, bevor er es in seine Hosentasche steckte.

„Ren?"

„Ja?"

Er drehte sich zu Yoh um, der ihn wieder mit seinem typischen Grinsen anlächelte. Leise Musik dröhnte aus dem Kopfhörer, der lose um den Hals des jungen Japaners hing.

„Darf ich dich nii-chan nennen?"

Ren nickte lächelnd, froh, dass seine Schwester diesen Spitznamen nie für ihn gebraucht hatte, so dass er ihn gerne an Yoh geben konnte.

„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen."

„Mach's nicht so förmlich." Der junge Japaner kicherte glücklich, bevor er sich ebenfalls erhob, sich den Schnee aus den Haaren schüttelte. Dann griff er unter seine Jacke und holte ein kleines Gerät hervor, das Ren wohl bekannt war, nicht nur von den Schamanenkämpfen in Amerika. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Ren-nii-chan?"

„Ja." Ren nickte, obwohl er schon ahnte, um was ihn der junge Japaner, sein Bruder, bitten würde.

„Wirf es weg, Ren-nii-chan, denn ich kann's nicht." Yohs Hand zitterte leicht, als er Ren das kleine Gerät entgegen hielt. Dabei sah er zu Boden, seine Ponyfransen legten sein Gesicht in tiefe Schatten, ließen keinen Blick in seine Augen zu. „Bitte."

„Wenn du es so willst." Ren nahm den kleinen Apparat in die eine Hand und drückte mit der anderen Yohs eisige Finger schweigend.

Sie verstanden auch ohne Worte, waren sie beide Brüder, die ihre Geschwister verloren und ineinander eine neue Familie gefunden hatten.

„Hai, ich will es so. Arigatou."

Ren nickte und steckte den Kommunikator in seine Jackentasche, um ihn später zu zertreten und dann dem Müll zu überantworten. Er ahnte, wie schwer es Yoh fiel, sich von diesem Gerät zu trennen, aber er wusste selbst, dass man nicht ewig in der Vergangenheit leben durfte, wollte man nicht mit der Zeit verrückt werden.

Ren-nii-chan.

Brüderchen.

Ich...

„Hat eigentlich der Mistelzweig gewirkt?" fragte Ren, als er sich zum Gehen umwandte.

Er würde wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er Yoh ebenfalls als Yoh-nii-chan bezeichnen konnte, aber er wusste, dass ihn der junge Japaner nicht drängen, geduldig warten würde. Wie immer.

Yoh hob seinen Kopf und grinste wie eine Katze, die in den Sahnetopf gefallen war.

Horo Horo stand am Bahnsteig und blickte hinaus in das Schneetreiben, durch das der Zug einfahren würde, gemeinsam mit seiner kleinen Schwester. Sie hatten sich nun seit über drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und er hatte sie auch sehr vermisst, dennoch wollte die Wiedersehensfreude einfach nicht aufkommen. Selbst der Anblick von Lyserg, der einen viel zu großen Koffer hinter sich her schleppte und Chocolove, der sofort einen schlechten Witz reißen musste, als sie aus der Abfertigungshalle am Flughafen trafen, zauberte nur ein müdes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des jungen Ainu.

Eigentlich begannen jetzt die schönsten Tage des Jahres, die er mit all seinen Freunden verbringen durfte, und dennoch fühlte er sich niedergeschlagen, würde sich am liebsten unter eine Decke verkriechen und nie wieder heraus kommen.

Wie erwartet mied ihn Ren auch weiterhin, hatte keine fünf Worte mit ihm gewechselt, während sie erst Anna von der Schule abholten und dann zum Flughafen und später mit englischsprachiger Verstärkung zum Bahnhof fuhren. Einige Weihnachtsgeschenke hatten sie auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt noch entdecken können und Horo Horo hatte überhaupt keinen Appetit auf einen kandierten Apfel verspürt.

Hätte ich doch nur meine Klappe gehalten!

Horo Horo bereute seinen Gefühlsausbruch bitterlich, denn es war ja offensichtlich, dass sein überstürztes Geständnis Ren vertrieben, ihre Freundschaft zerstört hatte.

Wie konnte ich nur so doof sein!

Horo Horo wollte ja mit Ren sprechen, das alles als Missverständnis abtun, auch wenn es keines gewesen war, solange er wenigstens noch etwas retten konnte, aber er fand keine Gelegenheit. Letzte Nacht hatte er bis weit nach Mitternacht auf den jungen Chinesen gewartet, bis ihn dann doch der Schlaf übermannte. Heute waren ständig Yoh und Anna sie herum und heute Abend würden sie das Zimmer mit Ryu und Chocolove teilen, während Lyserg und Manta in Mantas Reich übernachten und Pirika bei Anna Einzug halten würden. In dieser verrückten Weihnachtsatmosphäre würde es dann keine einzige private Sekunde mehr geben, in der er vernünftig mit Ren reden könnte.

Vernünftig?

Ich soll vernünftig sein?

Wann war ich das schon mal...

Horo Horo schob sich den Schal über die Nase und die Handschuhe tief in die Taschen seiner Jacke. Chocolove hatte im Hintergrund wieder einen absolut schlechten Witz gerissen, wofür er nun von Yoh und Lyserg gleichermaßen über den Bahnsteig gejagt wurde. Anna kicherte nur, während Ren abwesend auf die große Uhr über ihnen starrte. Das tat er schon eine ganze Weile, obwohl davon die Zeit auch nicht schneller verging.

„Ryu-kun und Manta-kun treffen erst heute Abend ein, oder?" fragte der junge Chinese das Mädchen, ohne seine Augen von der Uhr zu wenden.

„Hai. Ryu-kun wollte noch einem Freund helfen und Manta-kun hat ein wenig länger Schule als ich." Antwortete sie und korrigierte ihr Kopftuch.

„Wie war denn die Mathearbeit."

„Frag nicht." Sie zuckte ihre Schultern und beobachtete Chocolove, der soeben von einem grünen Schatten und ihrem Verlobten überfallen und zu Boden geworfen wurde, wo er lauthals zu lachen begann. Wenn schon seine Witze eher zum Heulen waren, eine Kitzelattacke brachte so ziemlich jeden zum Lachen.

„Bei all den Verrückten, soll ich dir heute Abend beim Abendbrot helfen?"

„Hai. Du verwechselst wenigstens kein Salz mit Zucker."

„Es war nicht Yohs Schuld gewesen."

„Er ist fast vierzehn, er sollte lesen können."

„Auf deinen Krügen?"

„Aber man sieht doch, ob das Salz oder Zucker ist."

„Nicht unbedingt."

„ARG! Jetzt nimmst du ihn auch noch in Schutz!"

Horo Horo drehte sich bei Annas Ausbruch um und sah, wie das Mädchen ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte und sich bewusst von einem lächelnden Ren fort drehte.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn jetzt fragen, ob er nachher mal ein paar Minuten Zeit hat.

Rens gelbe Augen blickten Horo Horo kurz schweigend an, bevor der junge Chinese die Uhr wieder eingehend studierte. Dem jungen Ainu fuhr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken und er fühlte sich noch elender. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte Ren sicherlich einen seiner trockenen Witze gerissen, worauf hin sie sich die nächsten Minuten die gemeinsten Worte an den Kopf geworfen und sich dabei königlich amüsiert hätten.

Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht!

Horo Horo ballte seine Fäuste und senkte ein wenig seinen Kopf, schloss seine Augen. Aus weiter Ferne konnte er Chocoloves flehendes Lachen und Lyserg und Yohs überlegenes Kichern hören. Die Geister diskutierten über diverse Lokomotiven und Anna murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Rens Schweigen erschien Horo Horo am lautesten.

In all das Stimmgewirr um den jungen Ainu mischte sich das Geräusch des einfahrenden Zuges, in dem auch seine kleine Schwester sitzen würde.

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben wäre Horo Horo lieber davongelaufen, als sie zu begrüßen und damit das gewiss härteste Weihnachtsfest seit fünf Jahren zu beginnen.

Morgen werde ich mit ihm reden.

Ren balancierte die Teller in das Wohnzimmer, das noch winziger wirkte, da nun so viele Personen darin saßen und ihn mit hungrigen Augen anschauten. Manta und er durften noch in die Küche, alle anderen hatte Anna entschieden herausgeworfen. Aber das störte keinen von ihnen, im Gegenteil, schließlich gab es viel zu erzählen, was in den letzten Monaten seit dem Ende des Shaman Fights vorgefallen war. Der Tisch war übersät mit vielen Photos, die Lyserg und Chocolove rasch einsammelten, als Ren den Stapel abstellte und jedem einen Teller vor die Nase schob.

„... und seit kurzem hat London eine neue Attraktion..."

„... ich darf jetzt sogar in einem kleinen Club auftreten und dort Witze reißen..."

„... hattest du's gut, dass du keine Schule mehr besuchen musstest, Brüderchen, denn..."

„... hai, Anna hat auch gesagt, dass..."

„... und der Motor war tatsächlich kaputt..."

Ren nahm nur Gesprächsfetzen auf und wusste, dass er in diesem Chaos niemals auch nur eine ruhige Minute finden würde, in der er in Ruhe und vor allen Dingen privat mit Horo Horo sprechen konnte. Der junge Ainu saß neben seiner kleinen Schwester, die ihm von ihren letzten Schulwochen erzählte, aber Ren sah, dass er ihr nicht wirklich zu hörte. Kurz hob Horo Horo seinen Kopf, um sofort wieder fort zu schauen, als sich ihre Augen für einen Moment trafen.

So kann das wirklich nicht weiter gehen!

Ren ärgerte sich selbst darüber, denn er sah, dass sich der junge Ainu unwohl fühlte, vielleicht glaubte er sogar, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Aber Ren konnte ja schließlich kaum so ein ernstes Gespräch anfangen, während all die anderen am Tisch saßen und ihnen zu hören konnten.

Na, Schneemann, du hast gesagt, dass du mich magst?

Pirika-kun würde in Ohnmacht fallen und der Rest dämlich grinsen.

Ren bedeckte kurz seine Augen mit seinen Händen und seufzte tief. Auf dem Gang war es angenehm dunkel und auch ein wenig kühler als im Wohnzimmer, aber selbst hier würde er kaum die Gelegenheit finden, mit Horo Horo zu sprechen.

Wenn ich ihn einfach in ein anderes Zimmer zerre, dann denkt Manta-kun bestimmt, dass ich ihn doch noch erwürgen will.

Der junge Chinese brachte noch die Stäbchen und die Schalen in das Wohnzimmer, danach nahm er sich seinen Mantel und schlich sich hinaus auf den Hof. Er wusste, dass Annas Reis noch fünf Minuten brauchte, diese Zeit würde er nutzen, um einfach ruhig da zu stehen und die angenehme Stille zu genießen. Er hoffte, dass er morgen die richtigen Worte finden würde, die weder Horo Horo noch ihn verletzen würden, die ihre Freundschaft nicht vollkommen zerstörten.

Weil ich dich mag, Ren.

Der Satz war allgegenwärtig in seinen Gedanken, egal, was er auch tat. Ja, morgen musste er eine Gelegenheit finden, um mit Horo Horo zu sprechen, sonst würde sein Kopf explodieren.

Morgen gehen wir Schlittschuhfahren an den See. Da können wir doch bestimmt mal für ein paar Minuten verschwinden.

Ren seufzte tief und hob seinen Kopf zum Himmel empor. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, aber der Wetterbericht kündigte bereits für morgen den nächsten Schneesturm an, aber erst abends, wenn sie längst wieder zurück waren von ihrem Ausflug, wenn sie sich alle auf Weihnachten vorbereiteten und die letzten Geschenke einwickelten.

Jun wird nie wieder mit mir feiern können und Horo Horo mag mich...

Ren hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dieses Fest überstehen sollte, aber irgendwie würde er das schon schaffen. Irgendwie.

„Die Geister RAUS HIER! Wer nichts isst, der geht ins Fernsehzimmer, bevor wir uns noch gegenseitig erlatschen!"

Annas Stimme grollte unheilverkündend durch das ganze Haus und Ren entschied, dass es klüger war, zum Abendbrot zurück zu kehren.

Es war zu einer Angewohnheit geworden, dass Anna jede Nacht noch einmal durch das ganze Haus ging, bevor sie sich endgültig auf ihren Futon legte und einschlief. Besonders jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit erschienen ihr solche Kontrollgänge als besonders wichtig, da doch noch im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche eine Kerze brennen konnte, die ihnen in wenigen Stunden ein heißes Erwachen bescheren würde.

Anstelle eines offenen Feuers entdeckte sie nur einen schwachen Lichtschein, der durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür drang. Ohne zu klopfen trat sie ein, schließlich war das ihr Haus, sie würde sich vor niemandem zieren.

„Hallo, Anna." Lächelte sie ihr Verlobter an, der bis zum Hals im warmen Wasser saß. Er hatte den Pool nicht extra angeheizt, sondern sich für die große Badewanne entschieden, die nahe dem Fenster in der Ecke stand. Also brauchte sie nicht mit ihm zu schimpfen, dass er zu viel Energie verschwendet hatte. Schade eigentlich.

„Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber mir war so kalt. Auf dem Bahnhof hat es so fürchterlich gezogen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, wenn man auch seine Freunde zu Boden zerrt und auskrabbelt."

„Chocoloves Witz verdiente diese Rache."

„Sicher." Anna sah sich kurz um, bevor sie ihren Schlafanzug auf den warmen Ofen legte und sich einen Eimer mit heißem Wasser füllte. Dann setzte sie sich neben die Wanne auf einen Schemel und begann, ihre Haare zu waschen. „Friert da Lyserg nicht auch?"

„Nein, in London ist das Wetter wohl generell schlechter als bei uns."

„Wenn er meint. Ich will nur niemanden, der mir auf den Festtagsbraten niest."

„Wir doch nicht."

Yoh grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, als Anna kurz aufsah und dann ihre Augen zusammen kniff, als das Shampoo zu sehr brannte.

„Weißt du, ob sich Horo-kun und Ren gestritten haben?" fragte sie leise, während sie nach dem Eimer tastete und das Wasser über ihren Kopf kippte, um die Seife auszuspülen. Bei der Länge ihrer Haare benötigte sie drei Eimer und war dankbar, als Yoh sich ein wenig erhob und ihr dabei half.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich wirklich gestritten haben." Yoh tastete nach seinem eigenen Handtuch und hielt es Anna entgegen, die es sich um ihren nassen Kopf wickelte.

„Was dann? Horo-kun wirkt genauso wie kurz nach der Würgeattacke." Anna fragte nicht nach, ob ihr Verlobter sein Bad mit ihr teilen wollte, sie stieg einfach in die Wanne und machte es sich neben Yoh in dem wunderbar warmen Wasser gemütlich.

„Es liegt wohl einfach daran, dass Horo-kun erkennt, dass sein einst ärgster Feind sein bester Freund geworden ist." Erklärte der junge Japaner und schloss genüsslich seine Augen. Nichts war schöner, als hier im warmen Wasser vor sich hin zu dösen. Nun ja, fast nichts.

„Können die solche Erkenntnisse nicht nach Weihnachten bekommen?" Das Wasser schaukelte ein wenig, als Anna das Handtuch korrigierte und sich erneut zu der Entscheidung gratulierte, dass sie damals, als sie in das Haus einzogen, die größere Badewanne von den vorherigen Eigentümern übernommen hatte. Der Pool mochte auch ganz schön sein, aber im Winter zog sie die Badewanne der eisigen Winterluft vor.

„Ach, das kriegen die schon hin."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr."

„Mach ich."

„Baka."

Yoh kicherte vergnügt und legte seinen Kopf auf den Wannenrand, ohne dabei seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Wie weit bist du mit dem Papierkram?" fragte er nach einer langen Weile des Schweigens und fragte sich bereits, ob Anna eingeschlafen wäre, da sie ihm nicht sofort antwortete.

„Auf die Schule kann er im Januar, das konnte ich gemeinsam mit deinem Großvater klären." Das Mädchen seufzte leise. „Alles andere wird etwas schwieriger werden. Die Behörden stellen sich schief, weil er doch die chinesische Staatsbürgerschaft hat."

„Aber er kann doch hier wohnen, oder? Wir haben es ihm schließlich angeboten! Was ist mit dem japanischen Gastrecht?"

„Für die nächsten fünf Jahre? Das wird nicht so einfach werden, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben, Yoh."

„Ist mir egal, ich schick ihn nicht in diesen Palast zurück! Das können die vergessen!"

„Yoh..."

„Ansonsten geh ich mit. Ren verkraftet es nicht. Das wäre genauso, als würde man dich allein nach Osaka zurück schicken." Yoh öffnete seine Augen und sah für einen Moment in blaue, die ihn traurig ansahen.

„Ich weiß..." murmelte Anna, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf. „Dein Großvater kennt einen Schamanen, der in der Einwanderungsbehörde sitzt, der kann uns bestimmt weiter helfen." Sie schien mit sich zu ringen. „Dann müsste dein Vater die Vormundschaft für ihn beantragen, ich weiß nicht, ob das Ren gefallen wird."

„Er wird es verstehen." Yoh war sich dessen ganz sicher. So recht begriff er all die Formalitäten nicht, aber er wusste, dass sie alle erst dreizehn, vierzehn Jahre alt waren, sie konnten nicht so ohne Weiteres allein leben. Nicht einmal Horo Horo lebte völlig allein mit seiner Schwester, da ein ganzes Dorf sich um die Waisen kümmerte. Genauso wenig wie Chocolove, nach dem Silver ab und an sah. Auch Lyserg hatte in Marco und Jeanne-sama so etwas wie eine Ersatzfamilie gefunden.

Tao Ren würde verstehen, dass es nicht völlig ohne Formalitäten ging, aber so lange Yohs Vater nicht auftauchte und ihm sagte, was er zu tun hätte, würde er das schon akzeptieren. Schließlich schrieb Asakura-san seinem eigenem Sohn nichts vor – zumindest nicht, solange Yohs Zensuren halbwegs in Ordnung waren und er keinen all zu großen Unsinn anstellte.

„Ich hab heute die Überreste des Kommunikators im Müll gefunden, Yoh. Arigatou."

„Dank nicht mir, sondern Ren. Ich hab ihn darum gebeten."

„Trotzdem danke, Yoh, ich konnte das Ding nicht mehr ersehen."

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht..." Yoh seufzte leise und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf den Wannenrand, schaute hinauf zur Decke. Fragend hob er seine Augenbrauen und musste trotz des Kloßes, der sich eiskalt in seinem Magen gebildet hatte bei der Erinnerung an den Satz, der noch bis heute früh ungelöscht auf dem kleinen Display geprangert hatte, schelmisch grinsen.

„Anna?"

„Hai?"

„Ich hab das ganze Haus mit Weihnachtsdekoration vollgestopft."

„Hai, hab ich bemerkt." Anna rutschte ein wenig näher an ihren Verlobten heran.

„Dabei hab ich ungefähr fünf Mistelzweige im ganzen Haus vereilt."

„Stimmt, ich hab sie gesehen."

„Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich im Bad keinen aufgehangen habe, erst recht nicht über der Badewanne."

Annas Lächeln war zuckersüß.

„Für den hier bin ich wohl verantwortlich."

„Ich... ich kann nicht Schlittschuhfahren..."

Lyserg stand am Rande des eingefrorenen Sees und blickte verzweifelt zu den anderen, die bereits am Ufer saßen oder knieten und sich ihre Schlittschuhe anzogen. Es war ein wunderschöner Samstag Mittag. Der Schneesturm hatte sich in den frühen Morgenstunden gelegt und die Sonne war durch die dichte Wolkendecke gebrochen. Der Schnee glitzerte um sie herum wie die schönsten Diamanten, worüber Chocolove natürlich einen sehr dämlichen Witz reißen musste und demzufolge von Yoh und Lyserg durch die halbe S-Bahn gejagt wurde. Lauthals lachend, natürlich.

„Das ist ganz leicht." Beruhigte Faust den jungen Engländer. Sie hatten den Arzt vor nicht einmal zehn Minuten getroffen. Obwohl er erst morgen Abend bei den Asakuras zum Essen eingeladen war, hatten Eliza und er einfach das schöne Wetter genutzt, um ebenfalls die freien Tage zu genießen. Genauso wie noch viele andere Einwohner von Tokio, die sich bereits auf der dicken Eisfläche tummelten. Es hatten die letzten Wochen stetige Minusgrade vorgeherrscht, das Eis würde sie alle tragen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kann da so furchtbar ungeschickt sein." Wind fuhr durch Lysergs Mantel, in dem er wie der berühmte Londoner Detektiv aussah, Sherlock Holmes. Ren, der auf Yohs Schlitten saß, auf dem sie all ihre Rucksäcke und die Bentos durch den frischgefallenen Schnee transportiert hatten, sah kurz auf und wunderte sich, ob alle Engländer so seltsam gekleidet waren. Er lief ja schließlich auch nicht in einer traditionellen chinesischen Robe umher.

Nicht mehr...

„Wir bringen dir das bei!" Yoh und Chocolove waren sofort Feuer und Flamme. Kaum, dass der junge Engländer seine Schlittschuhe an den Füßen trug, hatten sie auch schon seine Arme ergriffen und führten ihn über den gefrorenen See. Lyserg fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl, machte aber gute Miene zu bösem Spiel, als Yoh ihn freundschaftlich angrinste.

„Tao-san?" Ren brauchte nicht in Fausts besorgtes Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, worum ihn der Arzt bitten würde. Tief seufzte der junge Chinese und legte schließlich seine eigenen Schlittschuhe mit leisem Bedauern in den Schnee. So sehr er sich auf dieses Ereignis auch gefreut hatte, er wusste, dass Faust Recht hatte. Auch wenn seine Nähte gezogen waren und seine Narbe gut verheilte, so musste er dennoch vorsichtig sein und plötzliche Bewegungen und vor allen Dingen Stürze vermeiden. Zwei Dinge, die ihn auf dem Eis mit Sicherheit begegnen würden.

„Ich wollte sowieso einen Schneemann bauen." Ren nickte nur, als ihn Faust freudig anlächelte. Dann drehte sich der Arzt zu seiner Eliza um und gemeinsam schwebten sie über das Eis davon. Sie konnten sogar noch besser Eislaufen als Manta, der einige Tricks auf Lager hatte. Niemand hatte ihm bis jetzt im Schnelllaufen oder im Rückwärtsfahren das Wasser reichen können. Nicht einmal Pirika, die gerade Anna ein paar Tipps gab. Beide Mädchen schienen ihren Spaß zu haben, besonders über Lysergs Anblick. Der junge Engländer sollte nach einigen Runden über den See allein laufen, klammerte sich aber sofort so fest an seine Retter, dass Yoh und Chocolove das Gewicht verloren und hin fielen. Wie ein großes Knäuel aus Jacken, Schals und Mützen lagen sie für einen Moment auf dem kalten Fußboden, bevor Manta ihnen zur Hilfe kam und sie alle zu lachen begannen.

Schön, dass sie ihren Spaß haben.

Ren bückte sich und formte nachdenklich einen Schneeball in seinen Händen. Dabei versuchte er, nicht an seine Schwester zu denken, die ihm das Schlittschuhlaufen beibrachte, als er noch ein ganz kleiner Junge gewesen war. Anders als beim Plätzchenbacken und dem Drachensteigen hatte er sein Gefallen damals offen gezeigt, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass das Schlittschuhfahren wichtig war. Nur ein Herrscher, der seinen Körper auch in so schlittrigen Situationen beherrschte, konnte seine Untertanen kontrollieren.

Fühle die Bewegung, Ren-chan, und sei nicht so steif. 

Pah! Ich kann das schon... ARG! 

Siehst du? Du darfst dich nicht ablenken lassen. Bist du ok, Ren-chan? 

Ich werde das schon bald perfekt können, du wirst schon sehen! 

Natürlich. 

Erneut glaubte er, die warmen Arme um seine Schultern zu spüren, die ihn sanft drückten und dann wieder aufrichteten, damit er es erneut versuchen konnte. Ren wusste bis heute nicht, ob Jun bemerkte, wie er sich zu Beginn noch heimlich an ihrem langen Kleid fest hielt, während er hinter ihr her lief, aber er konnte sich noch gut an jeden einzelnen Sturz erinnern, bei dem sie ihn auffing oder ihn verarztete, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig hatte nach ihm greifen können.

Sie war immer da gewesen.

Immer.

Ren schluckte hart und warf den Schneeball auf seine Stiefel, auf die er ausdruckslos starrte.

Nun ist sie aber nicht da.

Nicht mehr...

„Ren-kun?"

Der junge Chinese brauchte einige Augenblicke, bevor er die leise Stimme neben sich hörte. Er blickte auf und blinzelte in die hellen Strahlen der Wintersonne. Horo Horo stand über ihm und knetete nervös seine Handschuhe.

„Hat Faust dir das Schlittschuhlaufen verboten?"

„Ja. Ist eben so, wenn man Invalide ist." Ren ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken, immerhin hatte Horo Horo nicht nur das erste Mal seit fast zwei Tagen mit ihm geredet, sondern hatte ihn auch noch freiwillig angesprochen.

Er will die Sache genauso geklärt haben wie ich.

„Willst du da jetzt einen Schneemann bauen?"

„Eigentlich schon." Ren zuckte mit seinen Schultern und stellte erfreut fest, dass sich die anderen sehr weit auf dem See befanden, sie vielleicht sehen, aber ihre Unterhaltung unmöglich mit anhören oder, was ihm noch peinlicher gewesen wäre, unbrauchbare Ratschläge geben konnten. „Aber ich darf auch nichts Schweres heben, also hätte ich wohl eine Kugel und damit war's das dann."

„Einen Arsch mit Ohren könntest du draus machen." Horo Horo kicherte und ließ die Schlittschuhe, die noch immer über seinen Schultern baumelten, zu Boden gleiten. Dann bückte er sich und formte einen Schneeball, den er dann quer über den Schnee um den Schlitten rollte, bis er eine ansehnliche Kugel vor sich her schob.

„Würdest du da Porträt stehen?" Ren holte tief Luft, verdrängte die Erinnerung an eine lachende junge Frau, die immer über das Eis getanzt war, als wäre es ihr Element. Die ihn angelacht, ihre weichen Arme vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte, um ihn aufzufangen und entgegen seiner lauten Proteste umher zu wirbeln. Wie sehr hatte er diese Momente doch genossen. Und wie sehr vermisste er sie jetzt...

„Wieso? Ist dein Spiegel kaputt?" Horo Horo grinste, als er Ren die zweite Kugel abnahm und auf den Rumpf hievte. Den Kopf konnte Ren dann allein heben. Für eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend, klopften hier und da Schnee fest, formten zwei Arme und zwei kleine Kugeln, die laut Horo Horo Schuhe darstellen sollten. Ren hatte noch nie einen Schneemann mit solch seltsamen Pantoffeln gesehen, aber ihm sollte es recht sein.

„Horo-kun?" Ren wusste, dass ihm nur dieser Mittag blieb, an dem sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten. Chocolove hatte so etwas wie eine Karaokebar angedroht und dort wäre es unmöglich, ein privates Gespräch zu führen. Vermutlich würde es sogar sehr schwer sein, überhaupt ein Gespräch zu führen, während Chocolove laut und schief und Lyserg leise und schüchtern sangen und die anderen in helles Gelächter ausbrachen, wohl wissend, dass sie keinen Deut besser sangen.

„Hai?" Der junge Ainu wühlte im Schnee nach einigen Steinen, die er dem Schneemann als Augen einsetzen wollte. Leider war in den letzten Wochen zu viel Schnee gefallen, was in Tokio nur aller Jubeljahre einmal vorkam, sein Vorhaben war wohl zum Scheitern verurteilt.

„Hast du deine Worte vorgestern ernst gemeint?" Ren hatte noch nie gut mit Worten umgehen können, also sagte er einfach gerade heraus, was ihn am meisten beschäftigte. Horo Horo vergaß die Steine augenblicklich, sah jedoch nicht auf. Er verharrte auf allen Vieren im Schnee und seufzte leise.

„Hai." Ren sah mehr, dass sich Horo Horos Mund bewegte, als dass er die Antwort wirklich hörte. Die anderen lachten erneut weit draußen auf dem See, aber ihre Stimmen kamen den beiden unwirklich vor, so weit weg.

Siehst du? Er hat es ernst gemeint!

„Warum?" Ren wusste, dass es eine selten dämliche Frage war, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts Besseres ein.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Glaubst du, mir fällt es leicht zu akzeptieren, dass ich für meinen einst ärgsten Feind auf einmal so etwas wie Freundschaft empfinde... und sogar etwas mehr?" Nun blickte Horo Horo auf und sein Gesicht war käsebleich. Unbewusst hatte er in seinen Händen einen Schneeball geformt, aber sicherlich nicht, um sich zu verteidigen, sondern vielmehr, um seinen ruhelosen Händen etwas zu tun zu geben.

„Vor zwei Monaten hätte ich dich am liebsten unter einem Eisberg begraben und erfrieren lassen, Ren. Ich wollte, dass du für immer verschwindest und nie wieder auftauchst und war richtig auf Yoh-kun sauer, dass er dich zurück holte und dich bei sich bleiben ließ. Im Kino hab ich dich absichtlich ausgeschlossen und wollte, dass du aufgibst und doch noch selbst abziehst, wenn dich alle wie einen Aussätzigen behandeln!" Horo Horo zuckte hilflos mit seinen Schultern und lächelte unsicher. „Aber das hat sich verändert, wie und wann, das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Du bist mir wichtig geworden, Ren. Als dein Fieber immer weiter stieg und es so aussah, dass Faust dich vielleicht doch nicht retten konnte, bin ich fast ausgeflippt vor Sorge. Vielleicht haben Yoh-kun, Anna-san und ich uns gegenseitig halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben, aber ich hab nicht nur wegen ihnen angerufen. Ich hab mich riesig gefreut, als mein Lehrer krank wurde und ich schon eher herkommen durfte. Es waren großartige Wochen, Ren, in denen ich mir bewusst wurde, dass ich gern in deiner Nähe bin. Ich... ich fühl mich seltsam leer, wenn du nicht um mich bist. Ich..." Horo Horos Ohren leuchteten rot unter seinem Stirnband und er suchte nach den passenden Worten. Er wollte sich bei Ren entschuldigen für seinen Gefühlsausbruch, wollte ihn darum bitten, ihre Freundschaft nicht einfach so aufzugeben, wenn sie ihm auch etwas bedeutete. Er wollte so vieles auf einmal sagen, aber jetzt fehlten ihm plötzlich nach dem Schwall aus Geständnissen die Worte.

„Ich..."

Ren, der ihn die ganze Zeit über schweigend beobachtete hatte, unterbrach ihn wirsch. Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, während er nach etwas Schnee griff und damit den rechten Arm des Schneemannes abstützte, der abzubrechen drohte.

„Warum ich, Horo-kun? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Ich hab zwar aufgehört zu zählen, aber ich hab oft genug versucht, dich umzubringen, ich bin der Erbe der Tao Dynastie, ich bin der Fürst der Finsternis, ich bin das personifizierte Böse! Du kannst dir nie sicher sein, ob ich nicht im nächsten Moment über dich herfalle und dich mit irgendeinem Messer in Stücke reiße. Vielleicht spiele ich das hier alles nur, bis ich wieder zu Kräften gekommen bin? Vielleicht ist nur der Krankenschwesterinstinkt mit dir durchgegangen?" Rens Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen und ihm war mit einem Mal unsagbar übel. „Ich hab aus meiner Schwester einen Kyonshi gemacht, Horo-kun, wer gibt dir die Sicherheit, dass ich nicht dasselbe auch meinem Liebhaber antun werde!"

Horo Horo blinzelte, und blinzelte noch einmal.

Liebhaber...

Es klang merkwürdig, wie Ren das Wort so aussprach. Merkwürdig, aber gleichzeitig so hoffnungsvoll, so verlockend in Horo Horos Ohren.

„Weil ich ein Masochist bin?" fragte er leise und ein scheues Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Immerhin hatte der junge Chinese ihn noch nicht angebrüllt und zum Teufel geschickt, ja, er schien sich nicht einmal vor ihm zu ekeln, obwohl er jetzt wusste, dass er anders war. Nun ja, anders als normale Schamanen. Anders als normale Menschen war er ja schon seit seiner Geburt gewesen.

„Mach bitte keine Scherze darüber, Horo-kun, dafür ist es mir zu ernst." Ren bearbeitete kurz den Arm des Schneemannes, der sich unter dem Gewicht von noch mehr Schnee zu biegen begann.

„Mir auch!" Der Schneeball hatte sich mittlerweile in Horo Horos blauen Fingern in Eis verwandelt. Die Handschuhe baumelten aus seinen Jackentaschen, aber er dachte nicht einmal daran, dass sie ihn wärmen könnten. „Und mir ist es egal, zu was dich dein Vater einst bestimmt hatte. Ich mag die Person, die gerade vor mir steht. Die Vergangenheit ist vorbei!"

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher? So lange ist es gar nicht her, dass du noch blaue Flecken von meinen Händen an deinem Hals hattest. Ich hab versucht, dich zu töten, vergiss das nicht! Ich kann dir keine Garantie geben, ob ich das nicht noch einmal versuchen werde, da ich keinerlei Kontrolle über meine Kampfinstinkte habe."

„Das Risiko bin ich bereit einzugehen."

Der weiße Arm brach und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Ren drehte sich um und blickte Horo Horo mit geweiteten Augen an.

Wie bitte?

Meint er das ernst?

„Ich bin eine Killermaschine, das hast du selbst gesagt!" platzte es aus ihm heraus und er verschränkte seine Arme in einer schutzsuchenden Geste vor seinem Oberkörper. „So jemanden wie mich kann man doch gar nicht mögen..."

Horo Horo zog seine Stirn in Falten, denn ihm fiel auf, dass dieses Gespräch gar nicht den Verlauf nahm, den er erwartet hatte. Irgendwie hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass Tao Ren ihn anschreien oder zumindest ihn für verrückt erklären würde, dass er sich doch tatsächlich in seinen einst ärgsten Feind verliebt hatte. Statt dessen aber führte der junge Chinese all seine Nachteile auf, so, als würde er ihm die Möglichkeit madig machen, dass sich aus seinen Gefühlen mehr entwickeln könnte. So als würde er versuchen, Horo Horo eine Freundschaft auszureden, und etwas, das noch tiefer ging. Horo Horo und sich selbst.

„Ren! Darum geht es doch gar nicht." Unterbrach er die dunkle Gestalt und kam schwerfällig auf seine Beine, worauf sich der junge Chinese umdrehte und scheinbar eifrig an dem Schneemann weiter arbeitete.

„So? Worum denn dann?" knurrte er, aber Horo Horo ließ sich nicht von der plötzlichen Feindseligkeit abschrecken. Es würde Tao Ren nie wieder gelingen, ihn einzuschüchtern. Nicht nach den letzten Wochen, in denen Horo Horo den jungen Chinesen von einer ganz anderen Seite, von einer menschlichen Seite kennen gelernt hatte.

Er hat seine Schwester geliebt.

Er sorgt sich um Yoh-kun und Anna-san.

Er kümmert sich um seine Freunde.

Er ist mein bester Freund geworden, egal, was er auch behauptet...

„Es geht darum, dass du aus China kommst und ich hier in Japan lebe, dass wir beide noch nicht einmal vierzehn Jahre alt und außerdem noch beides Jungs sind!" Horo Horo zählte die Gründe auf, die ihn die letzten Tage beschäftigt hatten. „Und dass du mir deswegen jetzt die Freundschaft kündigst!"

Er erntete von Ren einen derartig verständnislosen Blick, das er seine Finger noch fester um den Eisklumpen presste. Der zweite Arm des Schneemannes fiel ebenfalls zu Boden, achtlos. Der junge Chinese schien offensichtlich vergessen zu haben, woran er gearbeitet hatte, als er sich wieder zu dem jungen Ainu um drehte und ihn für einige Augenblicke mit überraschtem Schweigen anstarrte.

Ihm die Freundschaft kündigen?

Ich? Ihm?

„Warum sollte ich etwas so Dummes tun?" Er musterte den jungen Ainu, dann seufzte er tief. „Ich bin eine Killermaschine, der Rest spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle."

„Häh?" Horo Horo hatte nun völlig das Gefühl, dass sie ganze Zeit aneinander vorbeigeredet hatten. „Aber..."

„Jun hat immer gesagt, dass man einen Menschen für seine Seele, nicht nur für seinen Körper lieben soll." Flüsterte Ren leise und fuhr zitternd zusammen, als Wind durch seine rabenschwarzen Haare fuhr. Oh, wie gern hätte er seine Schwester jetzt an seiner Seite! Sie wäre gewiss in der Lage, diese verworrene Situation zu klären und seine Zweifel zu beseitigen. Aber sie war nicht da. Sie würde nie wieder da sein.

„Deine Schwester war sehr schlau. Ich wünschte, dass so manche Menschen in diesem Land genauso denken würden wie sie." Murmelte Horo Horo und beobachtete, wie Ren zurück zu dem Schlitten ging und sich förmlich darauf fallen ließ. Dann stützte er seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Jun...

Ren ahnte, dass seine Schwester mit dem Satz an ihren Li Pailong gedacht hatte, aber es war eine Auffassung gewesen, die er übernahm, trotz der strengen Erziehung seines Vaters, die Liebe überhaupt nicht vorsah.

Wie könnte jemand meine schwarze Seele lieben? Das ist doch unmöglich.

„Ren?" Er sah nicht auf, als er die Schritte neben sich im tiefen Schnee knistern hörte. „Ren?"

Der junge Chinese wollte, dass Horo Horo einfach verschwand, ihn in Ruhe ließ, aber im gleichen Moment wollte er, dass der junge Ainu bei ihm blieb. Es war so widersprüchlich, er würde es wohl nie verstehen!

„Ren?"

„Mir ist es gleich, ob du ein Junge bist, auch spielt für mich das Alter keine Rolle. Anna und Yoh sind seit vielen Jahre schon verlobt und das bestimmt nicht nur, weil ihre Großeltern die Idee so toll fanden." Ren holte tief Luft und presste seine Augen fest aufeinander. „Ich fühl mich auch wohl in deiner Nähe, Horo-kun, aber ich bin der Tao Erbe. Ich wurde dazu erzogen, die Menschen zu hassen und ein Leben in völliger Einsamkeit zu führen. Wenn Jun..." Er schluckte heftig und der Schmerz brannte heiß in seiner Seele. „... wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich wohl nie gewusst, was eine Familie bedeutet. Bei uns waren es immer nur Zweckgemeinschaften, die Kinder wurden von Dienern oder fernen Verwandten erzogen, der Herrscher und seine Gattin sahen sich so wenig wie möglich. In meinem Leben herrschte nur eisige Dunkelheit, bis ich Yoh über den Weg lief, Horo-kun. Ich hab keine Ahnung von menschlichen Gefühlen, geschweigedenn von der Liebe. Selbst... selbst wenn ich deine Worte annehme, Horo-kun, so wird es nicht klappen."

Wenn er meine Worte annimmt.

Horo Horos Herz machte einen Freudensprung und der junge Ainu warf den mittlerweile klein geschmolzenen Eisklumpen achtlos in den Schnee.

Es war nur eine kleine Chance, vielleicht missverstand er den jungen Chinesen ja, wäre nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, aber er würde sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Ich bin wirklich vollkommen durchgeknallt.

Er zuckte mental seine Schultern.

Ja. Und?

Ren fuhr heftig zusammen, als er spürte, wie sich der junge Ainu neben ihn auf den Schlitten setzte, zögernd einen Arm um seine Schultern schlang. Es erstaunte Horo Horo zu hören, dass es Ren nur um seine Vergangenheit ging, nicht etwa darum, was seine Freunde oder die Gesellschaft zu ihnen sagen könnten. Für ihn existierte nur der Tao Kodex, alles andere schien Nebensache zu sein. Obwohl Rens Vater seit einem Jahr verschwunden war, schien der junge Chinese noch immer Angst vor ihm zu haben, oder zumindest einen so tiefen Respekt, der ihn anders denken ließ als die Menschen um ihn herum.

Hai, er hat mehrfach versucht, mich zu töten.

Aber trotzdem mag ich ihn.

Horo Horo lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Rens und schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen, konnte die entfernten Stimmen seiner Freunde auf dem Eis hören und den Wind spüren, der durch seine Jacke fuhr.

Es ist verrückt, aber ist das nicht das ganze Leben?

Eine Schleife von verrückten Zufällen und Begebenheiten?

„Magst du mich?" flüsterte er leise und spürte, wie sich Ren neben ihm versteifte. Horo Horo musste Gewissheit haben, wollte es von dem jungen Chinesen selbst hören, dann könnte er mit so ziemlicher jeder Konsequenz umgehen.

„Dummkopf!"

„Magst du mich?"

„Es würde nicht funktionieren."

„Magst du mich?"

„Ich würde dir nur weh tun."

„Magst du mich?"

Stille entstand zwischen ihnen und erneut hörte Horo Horo das ferne Lachen seiner Freunde. Vermutlich war Lyserg ein weiteres Mal hingefallen und hatte Chocolove oder gar Ryu mit sich gerissen. Sie alle schienen eine Menge Spaß zu haben, schließlich waren ja auch Weihnachtsferien.

Ich will Ren auch wieder so fröhlich sehen. Er soll wieder so lachen wie damals in dem Restaurant, als ich ihn mit Ketchup vollgespritzt hatte.

„Ja." Die Stimme war so leise, dass Horo Horo sie neben dem lauten Kreischen von Pirika beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Aber nur beinahe. Erleichtert lächelte der junge Ainu und drückte Ren einen Kuss auf die rechte Schläfe.

Der junge Chinese hob endlich seinen Kopf und seine gelben Augen starrten Horo Horo lange schweigend an.

„Was ist, wenn es schief geht?" fragte er schließlich. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung, aber Horo Horo ahnte, dass es in dem Jungen mit Sicherheit ganz anders aussah.

„Was ist, wenn es funktioniert?" Plötzlich musste der junge Ainu befreit grinsen und griff langsam hinter sich. „Darf ich dich da Ren-channi nennen?"

„Na, übertreib's mal nicht!"

Beide warfen ihre heimlich geformten Schneebälle wie aufs Stichwort und wälzten sich kichernd auf dem Boden neben einem ziemlich lädiert ausschauenden Schneemann. Ren gewann natürlich die Oberhand, nicht, ohne dass ihm Horo Horo sofort einen frisch erschaffenen Schneeball in den Nacken schob.

Ich könnte ihn ganz einfach das Genick brechen, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, er würde es nicht einmal bemerken.

Der Gedanke zuckte durch Rens Kopf, während er Horo Horos Schultern fest hielt und in ein gerötetes Gesicht blickte. Der junge Ainu feixte ihn an und seine blauen Augen leuchteten glücklich.

Nein, das werde ich nie tun!

Tao Ren war zu einem Killer, zu einem mächtigen Erben erzogen worden, hatte nicht immer die volle Kontrolle über seine Taten, wenn sie zu sehr von seiner strengen Erziehung gesteuert wurden, die er nicht so rasch abstreifen konnte wie andere Gewohnheiten. Aber er wusste plötzlich dass, egal, was auch passieren würde, er nie mehr Hand an Horo Horo legen würde. Nie wieder.

Außer natürlich, um ihn auszukrabbeln...

Ren lachte, als der junge Ainu ihm zu vor kam und seine kitzeligen Seiten fand.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du einfach meine Mütze gestohlen hast und drei Meter später hingefallen bist." Pirika schaute Ryu noch immer giftig an, während sie das besagte Objekt fest in ihren Händen hielt. Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag gewesen, an dem sie viel gelacht und nach ausgiebigem Schlittschuhfahren Horo Horo und Ren beim Schneemannbauen geholfen hatten, die selbst schon wie zwei Schneemänner aussahen. Ihre Kleidung war über und über mit Schnee bedeckt gewesen und Ren sah richtig seltsam in der weißen Tracht aus. Beide hatten sie gegrinst und sich von Anna und Pirika ausschimpfen lassen, dass ihre Jacken und Hosen ganz feucht geworden waren. Beide Mädchen sagten entschieden, dass sie sie nicht pflegen würden, sollten sie sich erkälteten. Nur, um ihnen im gleichen Atemzug einen heißen Tee aus der Thermoskanne in die Hand zu drücken.

„Der Sturz war nicht vorgesehen gewesen." Verteidigte sich Ryu. Sie saßen nun wieder in der S-Bahn und fuhren zurück in den kleinen Vorort von Tokio, wo sie ein leckeres Abendbrot erwartete. Sie alle hatten Hunger und freuten sich schon riesig auf Annas berühmte Reisbällchen.

„Tja, die Strafe folgt eben auf den Fuß." Pirika funkelte den jungen Mann wütend an. „Hey, Horo-chan, verteidige mich doch endlich!" meinte sie und verdrehte ihre Augen, als ihr Bruder neben ihr zu kichern begann.

„Du kannst dich sehr gut selbst verteidigen." feixte Horo Horo und streckte seine Beine aus. Er musste erneut kichern, als Chocolove bereits das dritte Mal durch das Abteil rannte, dicht gefolgt von Lyserg und Yoh. Der junge Amerikaner würde es wohl nie lernen, dass nicht jeder seine Witze als komisch erachtete beziehungsweise die zwei Freunde einfach auf jede sich bietende Gelegenheit warteten, um ihn quer durch Japan zu jagen. Oder machte Chocolove all das aus purer Absicht, weil er diese Spiele mochte?

„Ich hab jetzt ein Loch in meiner Mütze, weil der Idiot drübergefahren ist!" Pirika fand all das überhaupt nicht lustig, auch wenn alle sich köstlich darüber zu amüsieren schienen. Selbst die Geister hatten über Ryus Sturz gelacht.

„Ich helfe dir, sie zu flicken." Erbot sich Anna, die mit Manta ihnen gegenüber saß und mit ihm in den kleinen Computer schaute, den der Japaner immer mit sich herum trug. Das Gerät piepte leise und Horo Horo brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, dass die beiden gerade ein Computerspiel spielten. Mantas Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass das Mädchen am Gewinnen war.

„Arigatou." Pirika schmollte Ryu an. „Aber das ist nicht dein Verdienst!"

Horo Horo sah sich kurz um und bemerkte, dass zwei Personen fehlten.

„Wo sind eigentlich Faust und Eliza?"

„Sie wollten noch in ein Restaurant. Faust sagte etwas von einem Essen im Kerzenschein." Anna zuckte mit ihren Schultern, sie war nicht gerade eine romantische Ader, obwohl sie vor einigen Wochen auch nichts gegen Yohs Blumenstrauß gehabt hatte.

Ein Essen im Kerzenschein.

Der junge Ainu drehte leicht seinen Kopf und betrachtete Ren, der neben ihm am Fenster saß und sich nicht an der Unterhaltung beteiligte. Der junge Chinese hatte seinen Kopf gegen das kalte Glas gelehnt, seine Augen waren geschlossen, er schlief tief und fest. Der Ausflug war wohl doch anstrengender für ihn gewesen, als er das zugeben wollte. Schließlich war er noch nicht völlig gesund, was die Tabletten verrieten, die er zum Mittagessen nach dem Schneemannbau und kurz bevor sie in die S-Bahn einstiegen zu sich nahm. Oder hatte er die letzten Nächte einfach nur schlecht geschlafen?

Horo Horo grinste bei der Vorstellung von einem angeblich romantischen Essen beim Kerzenschein mit Tao Ren, denn er wusste, dass dies nur in einer Essensschlacht enden würde.

„Morgen kommen sie dann aber pünktlich zum Abendbrot." Anna lächelte triumphierend, während Mantas Schultern nach unten sackten. Offensichtlich hatte der kleine Japaner gerade verloren.

„Morgen ist ja Weihnachten. Ich hab ein ganz tolles Geschenk für dich." Pirika lächelte ihren Bruder liebevoll an und verdrehte ihre Augen, als Ryu sich zu ihr hinüber beugte.

„Wirklich?"

„Nicht für dich, Baka! Das hab ich für meinen Nii-chan!"

„Ach so..."

„Gierhals!" Pirika stand ihrem Bruder im Streiten in Nichts nach, was sie nicht unbedingt bei all ihren Lehrern beliebt machte. Aber Horo Horo mochte seine Schwester genauso wie sie war. Er hoffte, dass sie sich über sein Geschenk freuen würde.

„Kommt ein Gerippe zum Arzt..." japste Chocolove, als er erneut an ihnen vorbei hetzte, dicht gefolgt von Lyserg und Yoh, die beide mehrfach stolperten und leise kicherten. Zum Glück war die S-Bahn nicht all zu dicht besetzt. Es begann am frühen Nachmittag bereits wieder zu schneien und viele Leute zog es da bereits zurück in ihre Häuser, während sie im immer dichter werdendem Schneefall munter ihre Schneemänner zu Ende bauten. Erst, als man die Hand kaum mehr vor Augen sah, waren sie aufgebrochen.

„... da kommen Sie aber zu spät..." Chocolove lachte laut auf, als ihn seine zwei Verfolger erreichten und zu Boden zwangen. Im nächsten Moment erstarb sein Lachen, als der Waggon einen seltsamen Schlenker machte und sie zur Seite gestoßen wurden. Der Computer fiel aus Mantas Händen, doch bevor er danach greifen konnte, wurde er von seinem Sitz geschleudert, als der Zug mit einem Mal umkippte. Er streckte seine Hand nach Anna aus, die aber schon gar nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz saß.

„Hilfe!" schrie Pirika und spürte, wie ihr Bruder ihren Arm packte und sie ganz fest an sich zog. Eisige Kälte umgab sie und sie kreischte laut auf, als sich die Welt wie verrückt um sie drehte. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie hielt sich verzweifelt an dem warmen Körper neben ihr fest. Ängstlich wimmerte sie, auch, als die Bewegung endlich verebbte, eine undurchdringbare Dunkelheit sie umgab.

Ren wurde unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Gerade hatte er sich noch in seiner Heimat auf einem hohen Berg befunden und Horo Horo beim Snowboardfahren zugesehen, nun aber befand er sich in einer eisigen Dunkelheit, die ihm das Atmen schwer machte. Sein Bauch schmerzte und seine Beine waren eingeklemmt.

Wo bin ich?

Er wollte nach seiner Totentafel tasten, um Bason zu rufen, damit er ihm wenigstens ein wenig Licht spendete, konnte sie aber nicht erreichen. Jemand lag über ihm. Jemand, der leise weinte.

„Wer ist da?" fragte er und die Luft, die in seine Lungen eindrang, stach wie tausend Nadelstiche.

„Nii-chan?" schluchzte eine hohe Mädchenstimme und Ren wusste, dass es Pirika war, die mit ihm diese grausame Dunkelheit teilte. Sein Atem ging immer schwerer und er fragte sich, wo sie sich genau befanden. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als der Schmerz in seinem Bauch bei dieser Bewegung zu nahm. Keine zehn Zentimeter über seinem Gesicht traf er auf eine Barriere. Auf eine harte Barriere, die sich unter seinen Fingern eisig anfühlte.

Ein Eispanzer?

Ist das Horo Horos Werk?

Aber warum? Und wieso ist seine Schwester hier mit eingeschlossen?

„Nii-chan!" Pirikas Stimme überschlug sich vor Panik und Ren wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wenigstens ein bisschen Licht erschaffen zu können, um sie zu sehen, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Pirika-chan?" Da ertönte endlich Horo Horos Stimme in der Finsternis, beruhigte das Mädchen ein bisschen. Der junge Ainu klang erschöpft, sehr erschöpft, als habe er gerade all seine Kräfte auf einmal aufgebraucht.

„Ich bin hier." Antwortete das Mädchen und bekam sogleich einen Schluckauf. Sie bewegte sich und Ren erkannte, dass sie beide, sie und ihr Bruder, quer auf ihm lagen in einer sicherlich nicht besonders bequemen Position.

„Ren?"

„Alles ok." Sagte er schnell und holte tief Luft, als Pirika ihre rechte Hand auf seinem Bauch abstützte. „Was ist hier los?"

„Der Zug ist entgleist und ich hab uns zur Sicherheit in einem Eispanzer eingeschlossen." Ren konnte trotz der Dunkelheit Horo Horos schwaches Grinsen förmlich sehen. „Jetzt hab ich leider keine Kraft mehr, die Schale zu zerbrechen."

„Du bist eine selten dämliche Nuss."

„Ich weiß."

Ren überlegte fieberhaft, seine Hand fuhr über die massive Mauer über sich. Nein, er besaß keine Waffe mehr. Seine Sense lag noch immer in dem Ballsaal in seiner Heimat, er wollte sie auch nie wieder benutzen, und den Dolch hatte er erst vor kurzem diesem frechen Schüler vor die Füße geworfen.

„Krieg ich deine Schlittschuhe?" fragte er und tastete nun in die Richtung, wo er Horo Horo vermutete.

„Was immer du willst, nur beeil dich." Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Hände und Ren drückte eiskalte Finger sanft, bevor er die scharfe Klinge umfasste. „Die Luft wird langsam knapp."

Pirika wimmerte erneut und Ren schloss beide Augen, als er die Klinge auf das Eis herabsausen ließ. Es brachte dem Geräusch zufolge kaum mehr als einen winzigen Riss.

„Ich schaff das nicht allein, Horo-kun." Stöhnte Ren, als der Schmerz in seinem Bauch wieder stärker wurde. „Ich brauche Basons Hilfe, aber ich komm nicht an seine Totentafel ran, weil ihr auf mir liegt."

„Oh..." Pirika weinte noch immer, aber wenigstens nahm sie ihren Ellenbogen aus seinem Magen. Auch Horo Horo bewegte sich, wenn auch wesentlich langsamer als seine Schwester. Er hatte all seine Kräfte aufgebraucht, stand gewiss nur kurz vor einem kompletten Zusammenbruch. Kalte Hände fuhren unter Rens Mantel und fanden sicher die Totentafel, schließlich hatte Horo Horo oft genug gesehen, wie Ren sie dort verstaute. Der junge Chinese spürte, wie sie aus der Verhalterung gelöst wurde und griff mit seiner anderen Hand nach ihr, wobei er Horo Horos Finger berührte. Sie zitterten.

Im nächsten Moment erhellte ein grünes Leuchten den Eispanzer, der in allen Farben des Regenbogens zu leuchten begann. Pirika hatte sich an ihren Bruder geklammert und weinte, während sich Horo Horo und Ren kurz in die Augen sahen.

Master! 

Bason brauchte keine Extraeinladung. Er fuhr in die Klinge des Schlittschuhes und mit seiner Hilfe konnte Ren das Eis zerbrechen. Die Splitter flogen von ihnen fort und sie landeten sanft im Schnee.

Was?

Ren versuchte aufzustehen, aber unsagbare Pein durchfuhr seinen Körper, also blieb er auf allen Vieren hocken und blickte hinüber zu dem Wrack des Zuges. Der Waggon lag nur wenige Meter neben ihnen und überall waren Lichter und Sirenen, die den Schneesturm durchbrachen, der heftig an ihnen zerrte.

„Der Zug ist entgleist..." flüsterte Pirika fassungslos und hustete. Sie saß im Schnee und schien sich nicht bewegen zu können. Aber ihr war offensichtlich nichts geschehen. Nicht einmal eine Schnittwunde oder ähnliches war in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Sie hatte Glück gehabt und war weich gelandet, als ihr Bruder sie in den Eisblock einfror, um sie vor dem Aufprall zu bewahren.

Sie und Tao Ren...

„Was für ein Chaos." Murmelte der junge Ainu und kam schleppend auf seine Füße. Erst untersuchte er seine Schwester auf gebrochene Knochen, reichte ihr abwesend ein Taschentuch und ging dann hinüber zu Ren, dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht bereits alles aussagte.

„Deine Wunde, stimmt's? Blutest du?" Horo Horo half Ren auf die Knie und öffnete seine Jacke. Der Schmerz lähmte den jungen Chinese, so dass er sich nicht großartig wehren konnte, egal, wie seltsam ihn die kleine Schwester seines Freundes auch anschaute. Kälte ließ ihn fröstelnd zusammen fahren und er brauchte gar nicht an sich herab zu sehen, Horo Horos Gesicht sprach Bände. Dennoch tat er es und konnte das Blut sehen, das über seinen Bauch lief. Ein Teil der Wunde war wieder aufgegangen. Der Teil, der schon immer schlechter heilen wollte.

„Scheiße!" fluchte der junge Ainu so laut, dass er sogar das Rattern des Rettungshubschraubers übertönte, der auf der anderen Seite des Zuges in einem komplizierten Manöver landete. Der Schneesturm wurde immer heftiger, aber vermutlich ging man dieses risikovolle Unterfangen nur ein, weil einige Fahrgäste so schwer verletzt waren.

Andere Fahrgäste...

Ren durchfuhr es siedensheiß, als Horo Horo seinen Schal kräftig um seinen Bauch wickelte, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte er und blickte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um. „Wo sind Yoh und die anderen?"

Er konnte in Horo Horo und Pirikas Gesicht die Angst sehen, die er selbst empfand.

Ren hatte keine Ahnung, woher Faust wusste, dass seine Hilfe benötigt wurde. Vielleicht kam es ja in den Nachrichten oder der Arzt spürte einfach, dass er gebraucht wurde. Wie auch immer, als mehrere Sanitäter durch den wirbelnden Schnee auf sie zu liefen, war der junge Mann plötzlich da gewesen und hatte laute Anordnungen gegeben, die auch sofort befolgt wurden. In dem Chaos, das rund um den entgleisten Zug herrschte, nahmen die Rettungskräfte gerne Befehle entgegen, besonders von einem ausgebildeten Facharzt, der ohne zu fragen mit anpackte und Verletzte versorgte. So auch Ren, der seine unerträglichen Schmerzen kaum mehr ertrug. Er wurde auf eine Bahre gelegt und in den nächsten Krankenwagen geschoben, immer mit Horo Horo und Pirika an seiner Seite. Ein Sanitäter fragte, ob die beiden mit zu ihm gehörten, ließ es dann aber gut sein, als er nicht antwortete und Faust die anderen einfach auf zwei Sitzgelegenheiten im Krankenwagen drückte. Zuerst wandte er sich Rens Wunde zu, die er notdürftig verband. Dann gab er ihm eine Spritze gegen die Schmerzen, die Rens Gedanken ein wenig vernebelten, aber nicht genug, denn er fragte Faust sofort, wo Yoh und die anderen wären. Darauf konnte ihm der Arzt aber leider keine Auskunft geben.

„Horo-chan..."

Ren drehte seinen Kopf und blickte hinüber zu Pirika, die am Krankenbett ihres Bruders saß und unsicher ihr Taschentuch in ihren zitternden Händen knetete. Kurz nachdem sie in die Notaufnahme des nächstgelegeneren Krankenhauses eingeliefert worden waren, war der junge Ainu zusammen gebrochen. Faust hatte ihn sich kurz angeschaut und sie beruhigt, dass er einfach nur erschöpft gewesen war. Eine Weile Ruhe und er würde wieder auf die Beine kommen. Natürlich beruhigte das Pirika nicht besonders und so wich sie nicht von Horo Horos Seite. Es war aber auch niemand da, der sie hätte zum Gehen auffordern können. Faust hatte den offenen Teil der Wunde fachmännisch genäht, hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass Rens Liege neben die von Horo Horo geschoben wurde und war bereits wieder verschwunden. Zum Glück war die S-Bahn in den Abendstunden nicht mehr so voll besetzt gewesen, dennoch hatte es genügend Opfer gegeben, seine Hilfe wurde überall dringend benötigt. Eliza folgte ihm, versprach aber Ren, dass sie nach Yoh und den anderen Ausschau halten und ihm sofort bescheid geben würde, sollte sie sie finden.

Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Ren biss seine Zähne aufeinander, während er sich langsam aufrichtete. Eine Nadel steckte in seinem linken Arm, die Medizin verlangsamte seine Bewegungen enorm. Aber er musste diesen Schmerz überwinden, er musste einfach wissen, wo Yoh und die anderen waren und ob es ihnen gut ging.

Ihnen darf nichts passiert sein!

Ich verkrafte es nicht, wenn ich sie auch noch verliere!

Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, dann holte er tief Luft und schwang seine Beine von der Liege. Um sie herum konnte er aufgeregte Stimmen hören. Sie befanden sich noch nicht in einem richtigen Zimmer, sondern inmitten der Notaufnahme. Lediglich einige Vorhänge trennten sie vom Rest der Verletzten. Sirenen dröhnten unaufhörlich in der Nacht, wurden lauter, wenn die Türen aufgeschoben wurden.

Bitte, lass sie gesund sein.

Bitte!

Ren schämte sich nicht einmal des seltsamen Nachthemdes, das Eliza ihm übergestreift hatte. Der junge Chinese ergriff den Ständer, an dessen Ende ein Tropf mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit hing, und stützte sich auf diesem ab, als er zu Pirika hinüber ging. Die Welt wankte ein wenig, aber er ignorierte es. Egal, wie müde oder wie benebelt er sich fühlte, er wusste, dass er erst wieder Ruhe finden würde, wenn Yoh und die anderen gesund vor ihm standen. Nicht eher.

Zwei blaue Augen, die Horo Horos sehr glichen, blickten ihn skeptisch an und auch Kororo, die nun auf Pirikas rechter Schulter saß, schien dem jungen Chinesen nicht sonderlich zu vertrauen, was nicht nur an Bason lag, der hinter seinem Herrn schwebte und dessen wackelige Schritte mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete.

„Horo-chan konnte nur zwei Menschen mit sich nehmen." Stellte das Mädchen monoton fest. „Warum hat er sich ausgerechnet für dich entschieden?"

Darauf bekommst du eine Antwort, wenn ich sie selbst weiß.

Ren schaute kurz von Pirika zu Horo Horo und konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, durch blaue Haare zu streicheln. Der junge Ainu sah so schwach, so bleich in den weißen Lacken aus. Ren wollte ihn einfach nur nehmen und in das Asakura Anwesen zurück kehren, um dort mit allen ein schönes Weihnachten zu feiern.

Wenn es den anderen auch gut geht...

„Pass auf ihn auf, Pirika-kun." Sagte er und stützte sich härter auf den Tropf, als der Schmerz in seinem Bauch wieder zu nahm.

Verdammt!

„Man sollte wohl eher auf dich aufpassen." Pirika setzte Kororo auf das Bett ihres Bruders ab und folgte Ren in sicherem Abstand, der die Vorhänge zur Seite schob und hinaus in das Chaos trat. Die Tränen in ihren Augen verrieten, dass sie lieber bei ihrem Horo-chan geblieben wäre, aber sie ahnte, dass Horo Horo gar nicht glücklich gewesen wäre, wäre er aufgewacht und hätte zu hören bekommen, dass sich Tao Ren in Gefahr begeben hatte. Der Tao Ren, den er ohne zu zögern gerettet hatte.

Eigentlich sollte er im Bett bleiben, er kann ja kaum stehen!

Pirika seufzte leise und bereitete sich schon innerlich darauf vor, Ren abzustützen, sollte er fallen. Und lauthals nach einem Arzt zu rufen.

Er ist genauso dickköpfig, wie Horo-chan es am Telefon immer beschrieben hat.

„Es geht ihnen sicherlich gut. Sie sind doch alle Schamanen." Sagte sie bestimmt und wich einer Schwester aus, die hektisch an ihnen vorbei lief, den kreischenden Sirenen entgegen.

„Ich will aber Gewissheit..." Rens Stimme versagte ihm, als ein Arzt einen anderen Vorhang zur Seite schob und aus diesem hervor trat. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber Ren erkannte sofort, wer hinter dem Vorhang auf einer viel zu großen Liege lag, mit einem dicken Verband am Kopf und geschlossenen Augen.

NEIN!

Eisige Kälte füllte Rens Magen und er strauchelte, als er zu dem Vorhang eilte. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm kaum noch, sein ganzer Körper sträubte sich gegen die anstrengenden, die schmerzenden Bewegungen, aber das war ihm egal. Er musste wissen, wie schwer Anna verletzt war, die sich hinter dem Vorhang befand. So leblos. Und warum Yoh nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Warum niemand anderes in ihrer Nähe war.

„Sollten wir nicht besser in unserem Bett liegen?"

Das erste Mal an diesem chaotischen Abend stellte sich ihnen jemand in den Weg. Es war eine Krankenschwester, die nicht nur einen Kopf größer war als Ren, sondern auch sehr kompakt wirkte. Mit Sicherheit war sie wesentlich stärker als der junge Chinese. Zumindest im Moment.

„Wir suchen nach ein paar Freunden." Erbot sich Pirika, die die blanke Angst auf Rens Gesicht sehen konnte. Auf dem Gesicht eines jungen Chinesen, den sie so sehr verabscheute, weil er ihren Bruder mehr als einmal bedroht hatte. Eines Jungen, den Horo Horo ohne zu zögern gerettet hatte.

Pirika ahnte, dass sich eine ganze Menge in den letzten Wochen verändert hatte, wusste aber auch, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um darüber nach zu grübeln. Jetzt galt es, an dieser Krankenschwester vorbei zu kommen, und zwar ohne, dass Tao Ren diese mit seinem giftigen Blick röstete.

„Dort drin liegt Kyoyama Anna! Ich muss sofort zu ihr!" Ren wollte die Krankenschwester einfach zur Seite schieben, war dann aber derjenige, der von ihr zurück gehalten wurde.

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Du gehörst ins Bett. Wer seid ihr beiden überhaupt?"

Warum kann Faust nicht hier sein?

Wo ist meine Sense?

Wie geht es Anna? Wie geht es den anderen?

Bitte, lass sie gesund sein.

Lass sie am Leben sein.

„Wir sind sehr gute Freunde." wiederholte Pirika, als Ren seinen Tropf stärker umklammerte, sich aber unter aller Kraftanstrengung nicht aus dem Schraubstock der Krankenschwester befreien konnte.

„Freunde? Dann kann ich euch nicht vorlassen. Zutritt ist nur Familienangehörigen erlaubt." Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass gelbe Augen sie zu durchbohren schienen. „Sorry, aber das ist Vorschrift, besonders an einem so chaotischen Abend, da kann ich keine Ausnahme machen."

Keine Familienangehören?

„Was soll der Scheiß!" schrie Ren sie plötzlich an und trat ihr auf den Fuß, woraufhin sie ihn los ließ und er einige Schritte nach hinten taumelte, bis er die Wand im Rücken spürte. Seine Wunde brannte höllisch und mit der freien Hand bedeckte er seinen schmerzenden Bauch. „Ich will sofort zu Anna und Sie werden mich nicht daran hindern."

„Du freches Bürschchen!" Die Krankenschwester war wütend, aber ihr Zorn konnte sich mit dem des jungen Chinesen nicht messen. „Zutritt nur für Familienangehörige, so sind die Vorschriften. Also geh zurück in dein Bett, hier ist schon genug los, ich hab keine Zeit, mich um dich zu kümmern."

„Dann verschwinden Sie!"

Ich muss wissen, ob sie am Leben sind.

Ich kann hier nicht einfach wieder weggehen.

Ich... ich will nicht schon wieder alles verloren haben... bitte...

Ren rollte den Tropf schützend vor sich und Pirika wusste auf einmal, dass er die Stange im Notfall auch als Waffe einsetzen würde, egal, wie schmerzhaft diese Bewegungen auch für ihn werden würden. Und das Mädchen wusste, dass sie ihn nicht aufhalten konnte. Das konnte vermutlich niemand...

„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen!"

Ren spannte seinen schmerzenden Körper an und war bereit, gegen sie zu kämpfen, als er plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, die ihn sanft zurück hielt. Er wandte seinen Kopf und blickte in Yohs müde grinsendes Gesicht.

„Er gehört zur Familie, Schwester. Er ist mein Bruder." Yoh drückte seinen Arm und sein Blick ruhte besorgt auf dem Tropf und dem Nachthemd, das Ren trug. Er selbst hatte noch seine Kleidung an, nur sein linker Arm war bis zur Schulter einbandagiert. „Und Pirika ist eine sehr gute Freundin der Familie, das geht schon in Ordnung."

„Na, warum kann der das nicht gleich sagen? So einen Aufstand zu machen!" Die Krankenschwester verdrehte ihre Augen, stürmte dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort davon, als sich erneut die großen Türen öffneten und eine weitere Trage hereingeschoben wurde.

„Faust hat mir schon gesagt, dass es dich übel erwischt hat. Aber du warst nicht da, als ich mit dir sprechen wollte." Yoh stützte Ren und führte ihn hinter den Vorhang, wo er ihn sanft auf einen freien Stuhl drückte. Pirika blieb mit gebührendem Abstand stehen. Ihr Gesicht verriet, dass sie die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten nicht ganz verstanden hatte, aber erst später nachfragen würde.

„Wie geht es den anderen?" Ren holte tief Luft und fühlte, wie Erleichterung ihn durchströmte, als Anna ihre Augen öffnete und ihn erschöpft anlächelte.

„Nur ein paar Kratzer." Nun grinste Yoh wieder.

„Ja, klar." Murmelte Anna. „Nur dieser Idiot musste sich den halben Arm aufschneiden, weil er meinte, mich retten zu müssen."

„Ich spiel nur mal gern den Helden."

„Hab ich gemerkt."

Yoh überging ihre genervten Worte und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, um ihre Hand zu ergreifen.

„Können wir so Weihnachten feiern?" fragte er und nun musste auch Ren lächeln, glücklich, dass nichts Ernstes geschehen war. Dass er nicht noch einmal seine Familie verloren hatte.

Danke.

„Natürlich, wenn du kochst."

Yohs Gesicht sprach Bände, so dass Ren und Pirika zur gleichen Zeit kichern mussten.

Danke.

Wem auch immer.

„I am dreaming of a white Christmas..."

Weder Manta noch Chocolove besaßen beim Singen sehr viel Talent, dafür aber sehr viel Begeisterung. Yoh war wieder tief in sein Notenblatt versunken, weil er nicht gerne in einem Chor mitwirkte, auch wenn dieser nur aus seinen Freunden bestand, während Pirika und Anna in den höchsten Tönen zwitscherten. Ryu und Lyserg klangen ganz gut, dafür verstanden die Geister den Text offensichtlich nicht und sangen die seltsamsten Variationen, dafür aber mit der richtigen Melodie. Faust und Eliza waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich verliebt in die Augen zu schauen, sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass die anderen ein stimmungsvolles Weihnachtslied angestimmt hatten.

Horo Horo betrachtete die Szene lächelnd, die sich ihm im Wohnzimmer neben einem silbern geschmückten Tannenbaum bot, den sie heute früh gekauft und dekoriert hatten. Ren, Anna und er hatten zwar bis zu den Mittagsstunden noch im Krankenhaus ausharren müssen, aber auf Annas unwiderstehliches Drängen hin hatte der Arzt sie dann doch entlassen, vermutlich mit dem Hintergedanken, dass Faust da sein würde, sollte doch noch ein Notfall eintreten. Erst hatten sie bei Anna und Horo Horo Gehirnerschütterung vermutet, was sich dann jedoch nicht bestätigte. Das Mädchen hatte einfach nur eine große Beule am Kopf, während sich der junge Ainu nur einmal richtig ausschlafen musste. Noch immer fühlte er sich ein wenig matt, aber ansonsten gesund. Was auf Ren nur bedingt zutraf, der sich bei jeder unbedachten Bewegung möglichst unbemerkt an seinen Bauch fasste und kurz vor dem Abendbrot eine weitere Spritze von Faust über sich ergehen ließ. Das Festmahl, bei dem alle mithalfen, so gut sie konnten, und wenn es nur daraus bestand, das Geschirr zu tragen wie in Yohs Fall, war köstlich und sie hatten viel Spaß bei den Spielen, die sie anschließend veranstalteten. Als Anna vorschlug, dass sie vor der Bescherung ein paar Lieder singen könnten, hatten alle mehr oder weniger begeistert zugestimmt – und Ren war schweigend aufgestanden und gegangen. Keiner hielt ihn auf, keiner sah ihn seltsam an. Sie alle wussten, dass er noch immer mit dem Verlust seiner Schwester zu kämpfen hatte, ihm dieses Fest vermutlich sehr schwer fiel.

Ich kann ihn nicht allein dort oben sitzen lassen.

Horo Horo hatte Ren eigentlich in Ruhe lassen wollen, aber nun war bereits eine halbe Stunde und fast zehn Weihnachtslieder, wenn auch nicht zehn unterschiedliche, vergangen, er machte sich einfach Sorgen.

Was ist, wenn er sich einsam fühlt?

„Just like the ones I used to know…"

Horo Horo hörte dem Chor noch einen Moment länger zu, bevor er die Treppe empor schlich. Er blieb vor der Tür zu Rens Zimmer stehen, gab sich dann aber einen innerlichen Ruck und schob diese leise auf.

Mehr als rauswerfen kann er mich auch nicht.

Seine Augen brauchten eine Weile, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, die in dem Raum herrschte. Besonders nachdem er den halben Abend in die Kerze gestarrt hatte, die in der Mitte des Tisches brannte.

Hier ist es aber kalt!

Horo Horo zog die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich auf seine Fersen. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, er fand die dunkle Gestalt am offenen Fenster sitzend. Der Schneesturm legte sich in der vergangenen Nacht, nun segelten nur vereinzelte Flocken in den Raum. Ren hatte seinen Kopf gehoben, schien die Sterne zu beobachten. Beide Arme waren um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und Horo Horo setzte sich alarmiert in Bewegung.

Hat er große Schmerzen?

Soll ich nach Faust rufen?

Blutet seine Wunde wieder?

Bevor er jedoch auch nur eine dieser Fragen hatte stellen können, hörte er das leise Schluchzen, wurde sich mit einem Mal bewusst, dass der junge Chinese vor ihm weinte. Und das gewiss nicht wegen seiner Schmerzen.

Es ist wegen Jun.

Wegen seiner Schwester.

Weil heute Weihnachten ist und sie nicht hier sein kann...

Horo Horo fragte nicht, ob es Ren denn recht wäre, er ging neben dem jungen Chinesen auf seine Knie und zog die zitternde Gestalt seines Freundes einfach in seine Arme, hielt ihn sanft fest.

Aus dem ersten Impuls heraus wollte Ren Horo Horo von sich stoßen und ihn mit einem entsprechenden Kommentar aus dem Zimmer und damit aus seiner Trauer werfen, für die ihn sein Vater und wohl auch jeder andere Ahne der ehrwürdigen Tao-Dynastie verachtet hätte. Dann aber fühlte er die Wärme, fühlte den Trost, den der junge Ainu ihm vermittelte und seine Abwehr schmolz dahin, bevor er seine Muskeln überhaupt hatte anspannen können.

Was mach ich hier wem vor?

Ich bin nicht so stark. Nicht ohne Jun.

Jun...

Auch wusste er, dass er Horo Horo vertrauen konnte, so wie dieser ihm blindlings folgte, wenn manchmal auch nur, um ihn heimlich mit einem Schneeball zu bewerfen.

„Ich hab gedacht, dass ich's schaffen würde." Flüsterte Ren und wischte sich beschämt über die Wangen, ergriff Horo Horos warme Hände, hielt diese bebend fest. „Aber die Weihnachtslieder..." Ihm versagte die Stimme und er rang mit sich selbst um Fassung. „Jun hat diese Lieder immer so gern gesungen... da ging's nicht mehr..."

Jun...

„Das soll's ja auch nicht." Horo Horo drückte kurz kalte Finger, bevor er nach einem Taschentuch suchte. Er fand sogar noch ein sauberes, das er Ren reichte. „Yoh-kun und die anderen verstehen es, du brauchst hier nicht auf Krampf fröhlich sein."

„Ich weiß... trotzdem..." Ren sah kurz in blaue Augen, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu den Sternen über ihnen richtete. „Jun hat mich hier her geschickt, weil sie wusste, dass ich hier glücklich sein würde." Er kuschelte sich tiefer in die sanften Arme, schloss seine brennenden Augen. „Ich will ja auch glücklich sein. Aber es tut weh."

„Das braucht Zeit, Ren, sei geduldig."

„Hm..."

„.. to hear the sleigh bells in the snow..."

Eine lange Zeit saßen sie schweigend vor dem offenen Fenster, lauschten den fröhlichen Stimmen, die wohl ihr Lieblingslied gefunden hatten, bei dem sie hängen blieben. Nun sangen sie White Christmas schon zum fünften Mal, aber sie schienen ihren Spaß daran zu haben. Vielleicht würden die Geister ja dieses Mal den Text begreifen.

Du kannst Asakura Yoh und seinen Freunden vertrauen, Ren-chan, sie lieben dich, Ren-chan. 

Dem jungen Chinesen kamen die Worte seiner Schwester wieder in den Sinn, ihre letzten Worte, die sie ihm an ihrem Sterbebett gesagt hatte. So wahre Worte. Ja, sie hatte genau gewusst, dass er hier eine neue Familie finden würde. Ein Wissen, das er sich über die letzten Wochen erst hatte erarbeiten müssen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ohne ihre letzte Bitte mit Yoh zurück nach Japan gegangen wäre, ob er überhaupt den Mut aufgebracht hätte, hier um Asyl und noch um so viel mehr zu bitten. Sie aber hatte gewusst, dass er hier her gehörte. Ja, seine Schwester war schon immer sehr schlau gewesen und hatte immer alles getan, um ihn zu beschützen, um ihn in Sicherheit, in der Geborgenheit einer Familie zu wissen.

Danke, Jun.

Danke für alles.

Er lächelte traurig. Egal, was auch geschah, er würde seine Schwester nie vergessen, der er zu verdanken hatte, dass er kein Fürst der Finsternis, kein brutaler Tao Erbe wurde.

„Ren?"

„Ja?"

„Fröhliche Weihnachten." Horo Horo drückte ein kleines Päckchen in Rens kalte Hände und lächelte ein wenig unsicher. „Ich weiß ja, dass du davon nichts hältst, aber ich bin eben ein wenig abergläubig." Murmelte er, als der junge Chinese das Papier entfernte und einen kleinen Talisman in seinen Händen hielt.

Gelbe Augen musterten den jungen Ainu, bevor Ren mental mit seinen Schultern zuckte und sich vorbeugte, um Horo Horos Gesicht in seine Hände zu nehmen.

Vielleicht würde ihn dieser Talisman nicht vor weiteren Katastrophen in seinem Leben schützen, aber er war ein Geschenk eines Jungen, der ihn mochte. Ihn, die Killermaschine. Ganz einfach so.

Eines Jungen, den Ren ebenfalls mochte, auch wenn er dieses Wissen erst langsam aus den Tiefen seines Herzens bergen musste.

Der junge Chinese würde dieses Geschenk immer in Ehren halten.

„Danke, kleiner Schneemann."

Ren wusste nicht, ob ihre Beziehung wirklich eine Zukunft hatte. Aber das konnte er ja nie wissen, nicht wahr? Vor einem Jahr noch hatte er geglaubt, seinem Vater auf den grausamen Pfad der Urahnen folgen zu müssen und nun war er hier in Japan bei vielen Menschen, die ihn als Tao Ren akzeptierten, ihn in ihre Familie aufnahmen. Auch einfach so.

Bei einem Jungen, der ihn mochte... liebte...

Jun hat auch immer alles riskiert für die Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten.

„Danke." Wiederholte er und sah, dass Horo Horo verstand, dass er mehr als nur den kleinen Talisman meinte. Der junge Ainu lächelte ihn schelmisch an.

„Gern geschehen. Und jetzt küss mich endlich, Baka."

„Selber." Aber Ren tat dennoch wie ihm geheißen. Er spürte, wie sich Horo Horos Arme noch fester um ihn schlossen und fühlte sich sicher, geborgen. Geliebt.

In weiter Ferne erklangen kichernde Stimmen, die ein wunderschönes Lied hinaus in die sternenklare Weihnachtsnacht trugen. Wenn auch bereits zum zehnten Male.

„May your days be merry and bright, and all of your Christmases be white."


	9. Epilog: Kinder der Liebe

Epilog: Kinder der Liebe 

In diesem Winter hatte es kaum geschneit, obwohl die Luft kalt genug gewesen war. Frost färbte die Dächer weiß, umhüllte die Äste der Bäume, so als gebe es wenigstens jetzt, da der Frühling bereits vor der Tür stand, doch noch ein wenig von dem kalten Element.

Die Einkaufspassage war wie leergefegt, es war bereits spät am Abend, die meisten Leute hatten sich bei der vorherrschenden Kälte in ihre warmen Häuser zurück gezogen und saßen über ihren Abendbrotstischen.

Eine junge Frau stand vor einem bereits geschlossenen Laden und schaute in Gedanken versunken auf die angepriesene Ware. Kalter Wind fuhr durch ihre dicke Jacke, ließ sie schützend ihre Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper verschränken. Einige blonde Strähnen hingen in ihre blauen Augen und sie blinzelte einige Male, um wieder frei auf das Schaufenster blicken zu können.

„Anna-san!"

Sie drehte sich um und blickte der Gestalt eines jungen Mannes entgegen, der auf einer gefrorenen Pfütze ausrutschte und beinahe hingefallen wäre. Im letzten Moment konnte er jedoch sein Gleichgewicht noch halten und kam keuchend neben ihr zum Stehen.

„Gomen ne, Anna-san. Unser Prof hat einfach nicht aufgehört zu erzählen." Entschuldigte sich Manta und verbeugte sich kurz der jungen Frau, die noch immer größer war als er. Obwohl er in den letzten Jahren doch noch ein wenig gewachsen war, überragten ihn seine Freunde noch immer um mindestens einen Kopf. Im Kino musste er noch immer seinen Personalausweis vorzeigen und wenn sie einmal in ein Restaurant gingen und er sich ein alkoholisches Getränk bestellte, bezweifelte jeder, dass er keine fünfzehn Jahre mehr alt war. Es nervte, aber er hatte gelernt, damit zu leben und ohne seinen Ausweis das Haus nicht zu verlassen.

„Das hatte ich erwartet. Deswegen hast du deinen Koffer ja schon gepackt." Anna steckte ihre rotgefrorenen Hände in ihre Jackentaschen und lächelte leicht, als sie das Papier spürte, das sie vor einer halben Stunde dort hin getan hatte, da sie so etwas wie eine Handtasche nicht besaß und einen Rucksack nur überall vergessen würde.

„Eine wirklich kluge Idee, Anna-san." Manta grinste, dann umgriff er seine Aktentasche stärker und folgte ihr zu dem Asakura Anwesen.

„Wie waren deine Vorlesungen?" Obwohl Anna nie in ihrem Leben Jura studiert hätte, interessierte sie sich doch sehr für das Fach.

„Einige richtig gut, andere langweilig, das Übliche eben." Manta zuckte seine Schultern. Für ihn hatte schon sehr zeitig fest gestanden, was er einmal werden wollte und da er seine Schule mit Auszeichnung beendete, schaffte er den Eingangstest der Tokioer Universität mit Leichtigkeit und studierte nun ebenso fleißig, wie er das noch vor einigen Jahren auf der Schule getan hatte. Selten sahen Anna oder Yoh ihn ohne seinen Computer oder diversen dicken Büchern im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Und mehr als ein Mal erzählte er von gar seltsamen Dingen, die Yoh zwar nicht verstand, aber denen er gerne zu hörte.

„... und deshalb darf ich über die nächsten Tage mindestens fünfhundert Seiten lesen." Mantas Hauptprofessor war für zwei Wochen auf Forschungsreise, was Mantas Freunde auch sogleich nutzten, um selbst zu verreisen, und ihn natürlich mitzunehmen. Wenn auch mit Computer und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schwerer Literatur im Handgepäck.

„Dafür hast du genug Zeit im Flugzeug." Anna korrigierte ihren Schal, der ihr von den Schultern zu rutschen begann, und sah hinauf zum sternenklaren Himmel. Die Sonne war erst vor wenigen Minuten untergegangen, der Horizont schillerte noch in dunklen Rot- und schwachen Violetttönen. Rasch bogen sie von der Fußgängerzone in die abgelegene Strasse, die sie zum Asakura Anwesen führen würde. War es in der Einkaufspassage schon ruhig gewesen, so war es hier still. So wunderbar friedlich. Anna mochte diese abendlichen Spaziergänge. Seit sie in dem Tempel arbeitete, ein Job, der ihr nach ihrer Ausbildung zur Priesterin angeboten wurde, holte sie manchmal Manta von der Universität ab und sie gingen gemeinsam nach Hause. Natürlich hatte der Japaner mittlerweile seine eigene Wohnung, eine sehr noble sogar in der Nähe des Campus', aber trotzdem verbrachte er seine Freizeit bei seinen Freunden, so oft ihm das sein knapper Stundenplan ermöglichte.

„Weihnachten ist gerade mal sieben Wochen her, trotzdem bin ich froh, sie wieder zu sehen. Ich vermisse diese Verrückten." Manta brachte seinen Aktenkoffer zu seiner Schulter und blickte ebenfalls hinauf zum Himmel, wo bereits die ersten Sterne glitzerten. Es war sehr kalt, er konnte seinen Atem vor seinem Gesicht sehen, dennoch fühlte er sich sehr wohl.

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her und Manta konnte bereits das Asakura Anwesen sehen, als Anna plötzlich stehen blieb, ein seliges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hai." Sagte sie und Manta wusste nicht genau, ob sie damit seine Aussage meinte oder einfach nur einen Gedanken kommentierte, der in ihrem Kopf umher schwirrte.

Bevor er sie jedoch fragen konnte, sah er bereits den Schatten, der auf sie zu schoss, stolperte und auf die kalte Erde prallte, mit einem hörbar gequälten Stöhnen.

„Warum muss er sich immer diese blöden Schuhe kaufen?" Anna schüttelte ihren Kopf und trat auf Ryu zu, der nun zu ihren Füßen lag und sich das schmerzende Knie rieb, während er langsam wieder auf seine Beine kam. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen riesigen Blumenstrauß, der wohl für seinen Sturz erst verantwortlich gewesen war, hatte er ihn offensichtlich nicht loslassen wollen.

„Na, Ryu, hast du denn keine Angst, dass die Blumen erfrieren?" Anna blickte ihn skeptisch an und ging zielstrebig an ihm vorbei und betrat den Innenhof. Manta half dem ungeschickten Japaner hoch und beide folgten ihr.

„Für wen hast du die denn gekauft?"

„Na, als Gastgeschenk."

„Blumen? Die werden verwelkt sein, wenn wir dort ankommen."

„Meinst du?"

„Außerdem, was will den Ren-kun mit Blumen?"

„Die sind doch nicht für Ren-kun!" empörte sich Ryu, errötete jedoch tief, als Manta ihn fragend anschaute. Wenn die Blumen nicht als Gastgeschenk für den Chinesen waren, für wen hatte sie der junge Mann dann gekauft?

Etwa für...?

Manta grinste wissend, worauf Ryu noch tiefer errötete und gerade eine Streiterei beginnen wollte, als Anna wieder im Türrahmen erschien.

„Wo sind die zwei?" Sie wirkte leicht genervt, so wie immer, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrem eisernen Plan klappte. Manchmal übertrieb sie es mit ihrer Ordnung, aber heute hatte sie Recht. Ihr Flug sollte in zwei Stunden vom Flughafen starten, das Taxi, sprich Ryu, der vor einigen Jahren nicht nur seinen Auto- sondern auch seinen LKW-Führerschein machte, war bereits anwesend, also konnten sie starten, um morgen zum großen Tag in China sein zu können. Und einer der beiden Hauptakteure fehlte!

„Keine Ahnung." Verteidigte sich Ryu sofort und trat einige Schritte zurück, als er das ärgerliche Blitzen in ihren Augen sah. „Ich bin auch gerade erst angekommen."

„Ich geh mal meinen Koffer holen." Entschuldigte sich auch Manta und wollte gerade verschwinden, als er helles Gelächter aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörte. Aus einem bestimmten Zimmer.

Oh nein...

Manta beobachtete, wie Annas Gesicht sich zu einer Maske des Zorns verwandelte, als sie sich umdrehte und entschieden die Treppe hinauf stapfte. Sein bester Freund, Asakura Yoh, tat ihm mit einem Mal unendlich leid.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er die Taschen bereit stellen und ihn windeln und waschen soll! Dafür hatte er weiß Gott genug Zeit!"

Sie folgte dem Gang und riss die Tür auf, die einst zu Yohs Zimmer geführt hatte. Nun befanden sich anstelle Mangaregale lauter Plüschtiere und ein Laufgitter auf dem weichen Untergrund.

„Hüa!" rief eine hohe Stimme und lachte glücklich. Annas komplette Wut verrauchte, als sie sah, wie Yoh auf allen Vieren durch das Zimmer trabte, wobei sich ein kleiner Junge an seinen braunen Haaren fest hielt, als wären sie Zügel und der junge Mann ein Pferd. Beide, der große und der kleine Junge, wie Anna sie oft zu nennen pflegte, grinsten über das ganze Gesicht. Es war nicht nur dasselbe Grinsen, sondern auch dasselbe Gesicht.

„Yoh..." Anna schüttelte ihren Kopf hilflos und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, wo sie ihre Hände in einer strengen Geste in ihre Hüften stemmte. Dennoch konnte sie nicht länger ärgerlich wirken. Ein zärtliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie ihren Sohn betrachtete, der so viel Spaß hatte, auf dem Rücken seines Vaters zu reiten.

Natürlich hatte Yoh ihren Plan gehört, hatte sie ihm schließlich einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt, bevor sie am Mittag das Haus verließ. Und natürlich hatte er seine Pflichten vollkommen vergessen über seiner größten Aufgabe: Das Hüten seines beinahe vierjährigen Sohnes.

Am Anfang war Anna sehr skeptisch gewesen, denn sie hatte sich ihren kindsköpfigen Ehemann gar nicht als verantwortungsbewussten Vater vorstellen können, als sie nicht einmal drei Monate nach ihrer Hochzeit ihre Schwangerschaft feststellte. Aber sie wurde rasch eines Besseren belehrt. Yoh schien zwar immer von einem faulen Leben geträumt zu haben, als er noch jünger gewesen war, als sie noch um den Titel des Shaman King kämpften, aber seine wahre Bestimmung erfüllte sich wohl erst in dem Moment, da er das kleine Bündel das erste Mal in seinen Armen halten durfte. Er war wie vernarrt in den winzigen Jungen, was es Anna auf der einen Seite sehr erleichterte, nicht nur in ihren Beruf sondern auch in einen geregelten Alltag zurück zu kehren, da Yoh ohne zu Murren drei Mal die Nacht aufstand, wenn der Kleine schrie. Auf der anderen Seite aber hatte es zu Beginn auch Streitereien gegeben, weil Yoh nur noch am Bettchen seines Sohnes wachte und sich überhaupt nicht mehr um seine eigene Ausbildung kümmerte. Immerhin sollte er eines Tages den Tempel seiner Großeltern übernehmen, da musste er ein noch mächtiger Schamane sein als er es bereits war. Annas Trainingsprogramm war entsprechend hart - und wurde nach der Geburt des jüngsten Sprosses der Asakura Familie komplett ignoriert.

„Hüa!" Der Kleine riss kräftig an Yohs Haaren, so dass diesem Tränen in die Augen schossen, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Statt dessen wieherte er, so wie kein Pferd jemals wiehern würde, und trabte hinüber zu seiner Frau, die ihn amüsiert anfunkelte.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich ein Pferd geheiratet habe, dann hätte ich dir nicht so schwere Aufgaben aufgetragen."

„Aufgaben?" Yoh setzte seinen Sohn auf seine Schultern, während er sich erhob. Plötzlich blickte er sehr schuldbewusst drein. „Ist es etwa schon so spät?"

„Und noch später." Anna wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit ihren zwei Jungs zu streiten, also beugte sie sich nur vor und küsste ihren Ehemann sanft. „Ich kümmere mich um Hao-chan, du um die Reisetaschen, ok? Dann packen wir's schon."

„Ok. Arigatou."

„Mama!" rief der Kleine und streckte seine Ärmchen nach der jungen Frau aus, die ihn ihrem Mann abnahm und zärtlich an sich drückte. „Hab Ferd habt." Der Junge strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sie fuhr ihm sanft durch braune Haare.

„Das ist schön, mein kleiner Hao-chan."

Hao-chan.

Es war ihre Idee gewesen, den Jungen nach Yohs verstorbenem Bruder zu nennen, als sie das Baby das erste Mal in den Arm nehmen durfte. Alle anderen Namen, die sie sich bereits sorgfältig überlegt hatten, waren mit einem Mal über den Haufen geworfen worden und Anna hatte ihren Ehemann einfach gefragt, ob ihm dieser Name Recht wäre, nur, um sein glückliches Lächeln zu sehen. Yoh war mehr als nur einverstanden mit dem Namen, vermutlich hatte er ihn sich insgeheim sogar gewünscht, sie aber nicht danach gefragt, weil sein Zwillingsbruder in seinem kurzen Leben eine Menge Fehler beging und er nicht wusste, ob sie ebenfalls sehr viel Negatives mit dem Namen Hao verband.

Mein kleiner Hao-chan.

Anna drückte den kleinen Jungen in ihren Armen sanft, während sie in das Badezimmer ging, um ihn zu waschen und zu windeln. Ryu kommandierte sie kurz umher, bis der junge Mann neben ihr stand, mit einem Eimer voll warmen Wassers in der Hand und einem sauberen Handtuch über dem Arm.

Mein kleiner Hao-chan.

Nein, sie verband mit dem Namen nichts Negatives, machte doch erst der Charakter einen Menschen aus, seine Seele, nicht sein Name. Yohs Großeltern hatten sich erst sehr aufgeregt, als sie von dem kleinen Asakura Hao erfuhren und sein Großvater wollte sofort den Jungen darauf hin untersuchen, ob es sich bei ihm um eine Wiedergeburt von Yohs Zwillingsbruder handelte, aber Anna stellte sich wie eine wilde Raubkatze vor ihren Jungen und sagte Yohs Großvater sehr deutlich, dass mit ihrem Sohn alles in Ordnung wäre und er ihn deswegen ja nicht berühren sollte.

„Shu shu..." krähte der Kleine freudig, während seine Mutter ihn sanft wusch. Dabei grinste er fröhlich über das ganze Gesicht. „Shu shu..."

Sollte es sich bei ihrem Sohn wirklich um die Wiedergeburt von Yohs Zwillingsbruder handeln, so würde Anna alles daran setzen, dass sich dessen grausames Schicksal nicht noch einmal wiederholte. Jetzt besaß der kleine Junge eine Familie, die ihn liebte - oder in Yohs Fall vergötterte. Niemand würde ihm weh tun, ihn verstoßen, ihn zu dem Jungen werden lassen, den sogar Anna gehasst hatte, obwohl er ihrer Liebe so verdammt geähnelt hatte.

Wenn er denn die Reinkarnation ist.

Woran Anna nicht so recht glaubte, zu sehr verhielt sich der Junge wie eine Miniaturausgabe ihres Ehemannes.

„Shu shu..."

„Oh nein." Seufzte Ryu und reichte der jungen Frau das Handtuch. „Jetzt fängt er wieder damit an!" Gequält blickte er auf Anna, die die seltsamen Töne ihres Sohnes für ihn mühelos übersetzen konnte.

„Er sagt einfach nur Onkel. Yoh hat ihm gestern erzählt, dass wir zu Ren fliegen, seitdem freut er sich auf ihn."

„Warum kann er das nicht auf Japanisch sagen?" Ryu, der nicht viel von Sprachen hielt und froh darüber war, sich wenigstens mit Händen und Füßen mit Chocolove und Lyserg verständigen zu können, rekapitulierte vor Rens Muttersprache, die Hao immer öfter plapperte, je älter er wurde.

„Weil er sich mit Ren nur auf Chinesisch unterhält." Lächelte Anna zuckersüß. „Lern's einfach, Ryu-kun, es ist nicht so schwer, wie es auf dem ersten Blick erscheinen mag."

„Für mich schon, ich bin doch so unbegabt." Ryu blickte wirklich verzweifelt drein, als der kleine Junge noch ein paar andere Worte brabbelte, die er wieder nicht verstehen konnte. Nicht nur, weil das Kleinkind die Aussprache noch nicht richtig beherrschte.

Anna ignorierte Ryu großzügig, schließlich wären sie ja alle da, um ihm bei der Übersetzung zu helfen. Und wenn alle Stricke rissen, konnten sie sich immer noch an Horo Horo wenden, der dem Chinesischen mittlerweile beinahe genauso mächtig war wie sein Freund, obwohl der Ainu ebenfalls nicht so viel vom Vokabellernen hielt. Aber er wollte wissen, welche Schimpfwörter Ren ihm an den Kopf warf, wenn sie sich stritten, deshalb hatte er sich eines Tages mit einem Wörterbuch hingesetzt und gelernt. Jedenfalls hatte das Horo Horo Anna einst lachend erzählt.

„Shu shu..."

„Hai, mein kleiner Spatz. Wir fliegen jetzt zu Onkel Ren." Anna zog ihrem Sohn die frisch gewaschene Kleidung an, bevor sie ihm auf die Stirn küsste und ihn wieder auf ihren Arm nahm.

„Dan-chen..." lachte Hao, der genau wusste, welch großer Tag vor ihm lag. Er war noch sehr klein, aber solche Dinge verstand er bereits. Jedes Kind auf dieser Welt verstand das Wort Geburtstag, sobald es Geschenke erhielt, ganz einfach so.

„Genau, mein Hao-chan, morgen ist dein Geburtstag."

„Shu shu!"

„Und der von deinem Onkel Ren."

„Super!"

Der Kleine klatschte in seine Hände und strampelte, bis Anna ihn herunter ließ. Dann rannte er über den Gang und direkt in Yohs Arme. Es war damals alles sehr schnell gegangen, als plötzlich ihre Wehen einsetzten und sie in das Krankenhaus fuhren. Keiner von ihnen dachte daran, dass es damals auch Rens neunzehnter Geburtstag gewesen war. Nicht einmal der aufgeregte Chinese selbst.

Seitdem feierten sie die beiden Geburtstage zusammen, wo sich auch immer der andere gerade befand. Es war eine Art Tradition geworden, die Anna mochte, obwohl sie Traditionen sonst eigentlich nicht besonders achtete, sah sie tagtäglich wohl zu viele im Tempel.

Morgen wird gefeiert.

Anna beobachtete, wie ihr Mann ihren kleinen Sohn in die Luft hob und umher wirbelte, wieder einmal die Zeit vergessend. Hao quiekte vor Lachen, während Yoh glücklich grinste. Plötzlich musste die junge Frau Manta Recht geben, der bereits an der Tür stand, in der einen Hand seinen Computer und in der anderen seinen Reisekoffer haltend. Es waren nur wenige Wochen seit Weihnachten vergangen, aber sie vermisste Ren und die anderen.

Gerade sieben Monate verstrichen, seit der Chinese auszog und nicht nur Anna hätte ihn am liebsten wieder zurück geholt, obwohl das nicht ging, und das wussten sie alle.

Aber...

Anna lächelte und rief dann schließlich alle zur Räson, das Flugzeug würde nicht auf sie warten.

... vielleicht fanden sie dennoch einen guten Kompromiss.

Es war still in dem Flugzeug. Die meisten Passagiere schliefen, nur wenige lasen oder schauten aus dem Fenster, obwohl sie von dem Meer nichts sehen konnten, das sie gerade überquerten. Immerhin war es weit nach Mitternacht, außerhalb des Flugzeuges herrschte finsterste Nacht.

Anna gähnte und ging langsam zurück zu ihrem Platz neben ihrem Verlobten. So richtig mochte sich kein Schlaf einstellen und so war sie einfach mehrere Runden zur Toilette und wieder zurück gegangen, immer darauf bedacht, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit einer Stewardess zu erregen. Sie mochte diese Frauen nicht, die immer nur falsch lächelten, sich aber nicht weiter um ihre Belange kümmerten.

Diese Idioten!

Die Stewardessen hatten versucht, zu Hao freundlich zu sein. Dieser hatte sich vor den fremden Frauen gefürchtet und angefangen zu weinen, was einen dicken Mann ihnen gegenüber nervte. Ärgerlich fuhr er den kleinen Jungen an und hätten Manta und Anna nicht geistesgegenwärtig reagiert, hätte Yoh dem alten Chinesen mit Sicherheit die Nase gebrochen. Niemand beleidigte seine Familie.

Niemand!

Nun aber schliefen sie alle, sogar der ältere Herr, der sich nach einem verbalen Wortgefecht woanders hingesetzt hatte. Amidamaru saß jetzt in dem leeren Stuhl und blickte sie schweigend an. Schweigend und ein wenig schuldbewusst, denn er hatte auch nicht an den abendlichen Flug gedacht und fern gesehen, während Yoh und Hao Pferdchen spielten.

Yoh ist vierundzwanzig!

Amidamaru kann nicht ewig sein Babysitter sein!

Anna seufzte leise, aber erneut verpuffte all ihre Wut, als sie ihre beiden Jungs sah, die auf einem Sitz lagen und schliefen. Yoh hatte seinen Sohn auf seinen Bauch gezogen und ihn sanft über der Decke umarmt. Beide sahen sie so friedlich und so glücklich aus, als würden sie auf ewig zueinander gehören. Als könnte sie niemand trennen.

Yoh ist ein liebevoller Papa.

Die junge Frau lächelte zärtlich und tastete unbewusst nach ihrem Bauch, der unter ihrem dicken Pullover ganz flach war. Noch.

Nach weiteren Minuten, in denen sie ihren Mann und ihren Sohn stumm angesehen hatte, setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und lehnte ihren Kopf an Yohs Schulter. Bald würden sie in China ankommen, Rens Heimatland, in das er letzten Sommer zurück gekehrt war, nachdem er fast zehn Jahre in Japan gewohnt hatte. Ihrem Schwager war die Rückkehr sichtlich schwer gefallen, aber es war sein Erbe und er konnte den Palast nicht verkommen lassen, hatte er doch eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden, ihn sinnvoll zu nutzen.

Anna freute sich auf die kommenden zwei Wochen, während der Schlaf sie doch noch erreichte, ihr einen wunderschönen Traum bescherte über eine große Familie.

„Shu fu!"

Hao streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen aus, während er über das grüne Gras lief, das mitten im Gebirge wuchs, obwohl auf den Berghängen noch tiefster Winter herrschte. Das Dach und die umliegenden Felder lagen noch unter kaltem Schnee begraben, während eine große Wiese vor dem Palast der mächtigen Tao Dynastie blühte, als gebe es keine Jahrzeiten, nur einen immerwährenden Sommer.

„Hao-chan. Na so was!" Der junge Mann drehte sich herum und ein freudiges Lächeln strahlte auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich bückte und den kleinen Jungen in seine Arme hob. Fröhlich wirbelte er ihn umher, worauf hin der Junge laut zu lachen begann.

„Shu fu!"

„Kleiner Frechdachs!"

Horo Horo kicherte, als Hao nach seinem Stirnband griff und es sich über die eigenen Haare stülpte. Dann klatschte der Junge und streckte seine Hände nach der jungen Frau aus oder besser, nach den langen, blauen Strähnen, die er so gerne in seinen kleinen Fäusten hielt. Pirika lächelte und legte das Blatt beiseite, das sie gerade in ihren Händen gehalten hatte. Ein kleiner Naturgeist erschien und nahm es an sich, während sie den kleinen Hao umarmte, der sie glücklich angrinste. Genauso wie sein Vater, der den Bannkreis passierte und plötzlich von kaltem Schnee in warmes Gras trat.

„Das ist aber schön, Yoh-kun, Anna-san, Ryu-kun, Manta-kun! Wir hatten euch erst heute Abend erwartet." Sagte Pirika und verbeugte sich nur, da sie den kleinen Jungen hielt, während Horo Horo alle überschwänglich umarmte. Ja, es waren erst wenige Wochen vergangen, aber er hatte seine japanischen Freunde vermisst, auch wenn er das nicht zeigte. Obwohl niemand seine Gefühle so gut verbergen konnte wie Horo Horos Freund, Tao Ren, der statt dessen einfach die Telefonrechnung in astronomische Höhen trieb.

Pirika war erst skeptisch gegenüber dem jungen Chinesen gewesen, der während der ersten Entscheidungskämpfe des Shaman Fights mehr als einmal versuchte, ihren Bruder umzubringen, aber je mehr Jahre vergingen, desto größer wurde ihr Vertrauen in ihn, nicht zuletzt dadurch, da Horo Horo sich vor der dunklen Gestalt nicht mehr fürchtete. Im Gegenteil...

Es war ein schrecklicher Schock für sie gewesen, als Horo Horo Ren zu ihnen einlud, um ihm Snowboardfahren zu lernen, und sie den Lehrmeister und den Schüler nicht etwa beim eifrigen Üben, sondern beim leidenschaftlichen Küssen erwischt hatte. Damals hatten sie und ihr Bruder ihren ersten richtigen, ihren ersten ernsten Streit gehabt, in dem Horo Horo keinen Millimeter zurück wich, jeden Kompromiss ablehnte. Er liebte Ren, hatte er ihr klipp und klar gesagt, und er würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht verlassen, weil seine Schwester mit ihrer Beziehung nicht zurecht kam. Beinahe hätte sie ihn an jenem Abend rausgeworfen, genauso wie Ren, der nur schweigend da stand und sie mit seinen gelben Augen fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Aber ihre Geschwisterliebe siegte und sie jagte ihren Bruder nicht zum Teufel. Auch nicht seinen seltsamen Freund.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich wieder, indem sie sich einredete, dass das sowieso nicht klappen würde. Immerhin waren Tao Ren und ihr Bruder einst die ärgsten Feinde gewesen. Vermutlich würde sich der junge Chinese bald langweilen und Horo Horo in Ruhe lassen oder ihr Bruder kam doch noch zur Vernunft. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie der Beziehung nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegeben und wartete darauf, dass ihr Bruder ihr geknickt gestehen musste, dass er verlassen worden wäre. Damals war sie überzeugt gewesen, dass es sich lediglich um Wochen, allerhöchstens Monate handelte.

Doch es vergingen Jahre. Und nichts geschah.

Tao Ren und Horo Horo besuchten einander regelmäßig, riefen sich täglich an, und niemand trennte sich von dem anderen. Langsam aber sicher musste Pirika nicht nur die Liebe ihres Bruders einsehen, sondern auch akzeptieren, dass sich Tao Ren wirklich geändert hatte, nicht mehr die Killermaschine war, die Horo Horo einst verabscheut hatte.

Deshalb ging sie wohl auch mit nach China, als Ren sie vor einem halben Jahr fragte. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass Horo Horo sonst allein mit dem Chinesen in den Palast zurück gekehrt wäre, aber es war nicht die Angst um ihren Bruder, die sie dazu bewegte, in die Fremde zu gehen, sondern es war Tao Ren, die Freundschaft, die sich zögerlich zwischen ihnen entwickelte und das unglaubliche Angebot, das er ihnen machte.

Wenn das Feld euer Traum ist, baut es euch einfach. In China ist genug Platz. 

Pirika erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an Rens so einfache Worte, die jedoch alles für sie bedeuteten. Zwar hatten sie es bereits in Japan versucht und für ihre Geister ein kleines Feld angelegt, aber das Dorf war nicht besonders reich und auch nicht besonders mächtig, um den Bannkreis auch über den Winter aufrecht zu erhalten. Hier in China dagegen sorgte Ren dafür, dass sie ein besonders großes Feld in der Nähe des Palastes erhielten, wo selbst in den kältesten Winternächten noch angenehme zwanzig Grad herrschten. Die kleinen Naturgeister fühlten sich pudelwohl und Pirika freute sich mit ihnen.

Tao Ren hat uns einfach so unseren Herzenswunsch erfüllt.

Obwohl sie ahnte, dass er sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst war, wollte er doch einfach nur, dass sich Horo Horo in seiner Nähe befand. Und dass sein Freund glücklich war.

„Ryu-kun hat einen Taxifahrer erpresst." Erzählte Manta und setzte sich mitten in das weiche Gras, schloss seine Augen und holte tief Luft. Der Frühling würde bald in Japan Einzug halten, dennoch genoss er diese vorzeitige Wärme.

Ryu...

Pirika schaute auf die Blumen, die ihr entgegen gehalten wurden und ließ langsam Hao auf den Boden, bevor sie das traurige Bündel ergriff und so hielt, dass besonders viele Blumen ihre Köpfe hängen ließen.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du die von Japan bis hierher mitgeschleppt hast!" sagte sie und ihre rechte Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich. „Weißt du, was sie durchlitten haben?"

„Weißt du, was ich durchlitten habe, um sie durch den Zoll zu bekommen?" jammerte Ryu. Anna trat zwischen die beiden, um einen größeren Streit zu verhindern, der immer zwischen ihnen entflammte, wenn sie sich sahen. Als Pirika noch jünger gewesen war, hatte sie es noch geschafft, Ryu zu ignorieren, aber in letzter Zeit ging das nicht mehr und ihre Streitereien wurden immer schlimmer.

Yoh sah sie nur grinsend an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir herein gehen und einen schönen warmen Tee trinken? Wir sind nämlich durchgefroren." Sagte die junge Frau und harkte sich bei den beiden Streithähnen ein, um sie Richtung Palast zu ziehen. Yoh sah sich kurz um und grinste, als er sah, wie Horo Horo durch den Schnee stapfte, dabei den kleinen Hao auf seinen Schultern tragend, der einen Schneeball in seinen Händen hielt und sichtlich stolz drein schaute.

Dann folgte Yoh seiner Frau und seinen Freunden in das Innere des altehrwürdigen Gebäudes.

Horo Horo wusste genau, wo er seinen Geliebten fand, besonders an einem Tag wie diesen. An Haos vierten und Rens dreiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag.

Er hat den ganzen Morgen so traurig ausgesehen...

Der aufmerksame Ainu hatte die Traurigkeit all die Monate in Rens Blick gesehen, seit sie nach China zurück gekehrt waren. Für einige Wochen hatte er es schweigend ertragen, bis er Ren schließlich fragte, ob er nicht wieder nach Japan zurück kehren wollte. Sie könnten doch genauso gut ein Haus in Tokio beziehen und dort ein Feld für die kleinen Naturgeister erschaffen. Ren hatte ihm gedankt, aber abgelehnt. Er wollte hier sein, in seiner Heimat, zusammen mit ihm und seiner kleinen Schwester. Auch wenn es weh tat, er würde es schon meistern, Horo Horo sollte ihm einfach ein wenig mehr Zeit geben.

Mehr Zeit...

Horo Horo bog um die Ecke und konnte schon von weitem den jungen Mann sehen, der sich in seiner schwarzen Kleidung vom weißen Schnee um sich herum abhob. Wind fuhr durch schulterlange Haare, die Ren zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammen gebunden hatte, und durch den dunklen Mantel. Ansonsten war die Gestalt bewegungslos, blickte stumm auf einen Grabstein herab. Auf einen von vielen auf diesem Friedhof.

Ihren Grabstein.

Juns Grabstein.

Horo Horo seufzte leise und blieb etwa zehn Meter von seinem Freund entfernt stehen, unbemerkt. Er hatte sich wahnsinnig gefreut, als Ren ihn fragte, ob er mit ihm nach China gehen und dort gemeinsam mit ihm leben wollte. Immerhin hatten Ren bis dahin bei Yoh und Horo Horo mit seiner Schwester in dem kleinen Dorf gelebt, sie hatten sich nur an den Feiertagen, in den Ferien oder sporadisch am Wochenende sehen können. Dieses Zusammenziehen empfand Horo Horo fast als Legitimation ihrer Beziehung, so wie Yoh und Annas Heirat. Als Ren ihnen das Feld gab und Pirika damit einen Lebenstraum erfüllte, war Horo Horo unsagbar glücklich gewesen.

So, wie er sich Ren jetzt jedoch ansah, war er sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Glück nicht zu teuer erkauft war. Sicherlich, Horo Horo fühlte sich wohl hier in China, ja selbst Pirika dachte nicht mehr daran, in das kleine Dorf zurück zu kehren. Aber Ren schien sehr von seinen Erinnerungen gequält zu werden. Von Erinnerungen an seine ältere Schwester, die immer bei ihm gewesen war, als er noch als Kind durch den Palast gestreift war.

Ich will ihn nicht so traurig sehen.

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch Horo Horos Herz, als sich die dunkle Gestalt verstohlen über ihre Augen fuhr und sich zu dem Grab herab bückte, um einige Blumen auf das Grab zu legen und ein Räucherstäbchen zu entzünden. Dann kniete sich Ren in den Schnee und faltete seine Hände im Gebet. Horo Horo ahnte, dass er sich umdrehen und leise davon gehen sollte, schließlich war dies eine sehr private Angelegenheit. Wenn Ren mit seiner Schwester sprach, sollte er nicht dabei sein, erst recht nicht an seinem Geburtstag. Dennoch konnte sich Horo Horo nicht von dem Anblick seines betenden Freundes abwenden. Also blieb er einfach so stehen und spürte, wie Hao gähnte und seine Ärmchen um seinen Hals schlang, um im nächsten Moment seinen Kopf an Horo Horos zu lehnen und einzuschlafen. Es war ein anstrengender Flug gewesen und er war doch noch so klein. Sicherlich hatte ihn das alles sehr ermüdet.

„Ich danke dir für alles, Jun..." flüsterte Ren mit geschlossenen Augen leise, aber dennoch laut genug, so dass Horo Horo ihn verstehen konnte. „Du warst eine phantastische Schwester und das einzige Licht in meiner dunklen Kindheit. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Jun, so lange ich lebe..." Der junge Mann seufzte tief und schien einige Momente lang nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „... aber lass mich bitte los, Jun. Ich will nicht mehr durch den Palast gehen und bei jedem Bild, das ich sehe, bei jedem Stuhl und jedem Fenster traurig sein, weil du nicht da bist. Ich..." Erneut stockte die dunkle Gestalt und Horo Horo konnte kaum dem Drang widerstehen zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu trösten. Er wusste jedoch, dass dies seinem Freund unglaublich peinlich gewesen wäre. Horo Horo kannte Ren gut genug, schließlich waren sie seit fast zehn Jahren zusammen.

„Horo und Pirika sind hier, Jun. Und heute kommen auch Yoh und seine Familie. Ich will glücklich sein, Jun, so wie du mich immer sehen wolltest." Ren schluckte und fuhr erneut rasch über seine Wangen, so als wollte er die Tränen vor sich selbst verbergen. „Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben, Jun, aber ich liebe auch Horo und meine japanische Familie. Bitte, lass mich gehen, damit wir uns später wieder sehen."

Ren verbeugte sich tief vor dem Grabstein, bevor er tief Luft holte und sich erhob. Horo Horo wusste, dass er spätestens jetzt das Weite hätte suchen sollen, aber erneut gehorchte ihm sein Körper nicht. Er beobachtete, wie der junge Mann sich umdrehte - und stockte, als er seinen Freund am Eingang des kleinen Friedhofes stehen sah.

Einen Augenblick lang erwartete Horo Horo ein Donnerwetter und versuchte, seine Gedanken auf Chinesisch einzustellen, da Ren immer in seiner Muttersprache zu schimpfen pflegte, aber anstelle eines aufgeregten Wortschwalls hieß ihn ein warmes Lächeln willkommen.

Ich liebe dich.

„Ihr zwei seht niedlich aus." Flüsterte Ren und trat vorsichtig über den Schnee, der unter seinen Stiefeln knirschte. „Yoh-nii-chan und die anderen sind schon da?"

„Vor etwa einer halben Stunde angekommen." Erwiderte Horo Horo und lehnte sich in den Kuss, als er Rens Lippen spürte. Der Kuss schmeckte ein wenig salzig, aber dennoch wollte er ihn nicht beenden, so wie immer.

„Das ist schön." Rens Traurigkeit schien mit einem Mal von ihm abgefallen zu sein. Zärtlich lächelte er und streckte beide Arme nach dem Jungen aus, der noch immer auf Horo Horos Schultern saß. Der Ainu half seinem Freund und bald lag Yohs Sohn, Rens Neffe, in den Armen des Chinesen.

„Siehste, ich kann eben küssen, was?"

„Eingebildeter Esel."

Beide grinsten sich an und liefen langsam zurück zu dem Palast, in denen Rens Familie und ihre Freunde waren. Die letzten Monate hatte sich der Chinese immer vor den weiten Gängen, vor der Dunkelheit und vor seinen eigenen Gedanken gefürchtet. Nun aber freute er sich darauf, wieder Kinderlachen in dem alten Gebäude hören zu dürfen.

Er schaute Horo Horo an und fühlte sich das erste Mal seit sieben langen Monaten, als würde er nach Hause kommen.

„Shu shu...?" murmelte Hao und gähne herzhaft, um in Rens Armen weiter zu schlafen. Wo er sich sicher und geborgen fühlte. Hier konnte ihm nichts geschehen. Nie wieder. Denn hier wurde er geliebt.


	10. Nachwort

Nachwort

**Disclaimers:**

Der Anime "Shaman King" gehört Hioyuki Takei, die Idee, die Umsetzung und die Geschichte an sich habe ich mir ausgesponnen und niedergeschrieben, weil mich diese verrückten Charaktere nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen haben -'''.

Das Lied „Keine Ewigkeit" wurde von Blutengel komponiert. Wenn ihr jemals die Gelegenheit habt, diese Band live zu erleben, dann geht hin, es lohnt sich!

Yoh, Manta und Horo Horo (und später auch Ryu) singen voller Begeisterung das „Ghostbuster-Lied", das Titellied des gleichnamigen Hollywood-Filmes. Diese Hymne hat im Original natürlich Ray Parker Jr. gesungen.

Als Vorlage für die Tokyo Tower Hotel Serie, welche die Geister so gerne anschauen, diente die legendäre Serie „Spuk im Hochhaus", die ich als Kind fast ebenso wie Bason vergöttert habe -'''

**Anmerkung zu japanischen / chinesischen Fremdwörtern:**

san à höfliche Anrede an eine höher gestellte Person, drückt Respekt aus

(deswegen Anna-san)

kun à Anrede an einen guten Freund oder Bekannten

(deswegen nennt Manta Yoh auch Yoh-kun)

chan à so nennt man ein kleines Kind, auch junge Mädchen sprechen mitunter

einander so an

(deswegen nennt Jun ihren kleinen Bruder bis zum Ende Ren-chan)

nii-chan à bedeutet so viel wie Brüderchen , liebevolle Ansprache gegenüber Bruder

(deswegen fragt Yoh, ob er Ren Ren-nii-chan nennen darf)

hai à ja

arigatou à danke

gomen / gomen ne / gomen nasai à Entschuldigung (je nach Höflichkeit)

kawaii à niedlich

Ramen à japanische Instantnudeln (sehr lecker -''')

Okonomyaki à eine Art japanische Pizza

baka à Dummkopf

# shu shu à Onkel (bezogen auf den Bruder des Vaters)

# shu fu à Onkel

# dan-chen à Geburtstag

Meine Japanischkenntnisse sind leider sehr begrenzt. Sollte ich hier etwas verkehrt verwendet oder hier einfach nur falsch erklärt haben, bitte sagt mir bescheid, dann ändere ich es sofort ab.

aprileaglefreenet.de

Chinesisch kann ich leider überhaupt nicht. Hierbei hat mir ein nettes Wörterbuch geholfen und ich hoffe, dass ich dabei die richtigen Wörter mit den richtigen Bedeutungen herausgesucht habe (ihr glaubt nicht, wie dick diese Dinger sein können... und wie unübersichtlich OO''').

**  
**

**Herbst / Winter-Wettbewerb des Animexx 2003 (Leitung Cristall):**

Diese Fanfic nahm an dem oben genannten Wettbewerb teil unter folgenden Voraussetzungen:

Seitezahl: mindestens 8 Seiten pro Teil, insgesamt 16 Seiten, keine Obergrenze

Erster Teil: muss im Herbst spielen, Begriffe: Herbst, Eichhörnchen, Laub

Zweiter Teil: muss im Winter spielen, Begriffe: Winter, Schlittschuhe, Nikolaus

Zusatz: zusätzlich gilt die Bedingung, dass einer der Charakter sterben muss. Egal ob einer der Nebencharaktere, ein völlig unbekannter oder ob es nur um eine Todesanzeige in der Zeitung geht oder ob es im ersten bzw. im zweiten Teil vorkommt.

Ich habe mit ihr einen sagenhaften zweiten Platz belegt. Das erfüllt mich mit Stolz .

**Schlussbemerkung zur Geschichte:**

Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine Fanfiction über den Anime „Shaman King". Hierbei habe ich mir einige künstlerische Freiheiten heraus genommen, besonders, was die Vergangenheit von Tao Jun und Ren betrifft. Ich weiß, dass beide als Erben von ihrem Vater erzogen werden und Jun im Anime zu Beginn genauso brutal wie Ren ist und dass sie Li Pailong bis zu einem Kampf gegen Yoh mit ihren Zaubersprüchen unter Kontrolle hält. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass sie die von mir beschriebene Kindheit nie so erlebt hat, aber ich finde es langweilig, wenn man sich nur streng an die Vorlage hält. Deswegen habe ich es mir erlaubt, hier eine Art Paralleluniversum zu erschaffen. Viele kleinere Details habe ich ebenfalls frei erfunden oder als passend empfunden (Mantas reiche Eltern, Annas Vergangenheit, der Tod von Horo Horos Eltern...).

Die Fanfiction könnte sich direkt an das Ende der Serie anschließen, basiert aber auf anderen Grundlagen als der Anime, die ich versucht habe, im Prolog glaubhaft darzustellen.

Ich hoffe, wahre Shaman King Fans werden mir verzeihen -'''. Ich kann eben einfach nicht anders. Gebt mir einen Anime, der mir gefällt und ich schreibe so lang drin herum, bis ich daraus meinen eigenen Senf zusammen gerührt habe lach.

Was die Charakterdarstellung betrifft, so habe ich ebenfalls Veränderungen vorgenommen, die sich jedoch erst während er Geschichte vollziehen. Zu Beginn habe ich mich noch sehr an die Vorlage vom Anime gehalten, bin dann aber während der Geschehnisse davon abgewichen. Einige Charaktere mögen am Ende der Geschichte „out of character" wirken, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das wirklich sind. Denn wer verändert sich nicht, wenn eine ihm nahe stehende Person plötzlich stirbt?

In dieser Geschichte lassen sich auch leichte Shonen-Ai Elemente finden. Diese sind nur leicht, weil die Charaktere während des Hauptteiles der Geschichte gerade einmal 13 Jahre alt sind. Ich hoffe, dass ich damit niemanden vor den Kopf gestoßen habe, aber ich möchte keine große Warnung vor die Geschichte schreiben, weil ich mir keiner Schuld bewusst bin; ich habe lediglich über eine sich langsam entwickelnde Liebe geschrieben und nicht über irgend etwas, vor dem man sich fürchten muss (na gut, vor Ren vielleicht auf in Kapitel 4, dafür bekommt die FF auch eine Einstufung 17, aber nur dafür -''').

An „Fürst der Finsternis" habe ich exakt einen Monat gearbeitet, vom 16. September bis zum 16. Oktober 2003. Geschätzte Arbeitszeit: 160 Stunden (ohne Planung). Ich habe viel Spaß gehabt, diese Geschichte zu schreiben, die mir während meines Urlaubes einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte (so wie Nightwish -). Wenn ich damit auch nur einen Leser unterhalten und vielleicht sogar nachdenklich stimmen konnte, hab ich mein Ziel erreicht.

Falls sich jemand mit mir über diese Geschichte, über den Anime „Shaman King" oder über etwas völlig anderes unterhalten will, der kann mir gerne eine Email schreiben an: aprileaglefreenet.de. Emails werden immer beantwortet, es kann nur manchmal ein wenig dauern, wenn ich viel Stress habe.

Vielen Dank an jeden einzelnen Leser fürs Lesen -.

April Eagle

PS: Danke auch noch einmal an die Jury, die mich wirklich an die 230 Seiten schreiben ließ, obwohl sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es jemand mit der unbegrenzten Seitenhöchstzahl so ernst nehmen könnte. Es hat sicherlich eine ganze Menge Arbeit gemacht, all dies zu lesen und zu bewerten. Ich hoffe aber, dass es auch ein wenig Freude bereitet hat -.


End file.
